Dragneel Otsutsuki
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: meski bukan keturunan asli setidaknya kekuatannku seperti dewa tapi, sampai sekarang dia tak mengerti apa yang dia cari selain mencari ayahnya dan juga banyak hal yang terjadi hingga merubah sedikit pandangannya tentang dunia ini/ gak pandai summary/ harem/ power crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Nah, nah, kita balik lagi ke saya dengan fic yang baru tapi, pemiliknya masih sama (jadul) ahh lupakan kata saya tadi, dan kini saya hadir dalam fic atau lebih tepatnya mempublish cerita baru yang penuh Gaje ini.**

 **Hmmm, jika ada yang kupikirkan ini cerita saya kasih spoiler dikit ceritanya nurutin di canon aslinya tapi, ada sedikit tambahan cerita di fic ini dan juga ada yang di hilangkan dengan kata lain yah, gak percis sangat dengan cerita asli. Yah merombak(well nanti kena pasal UUD Hak kepemilikan)**

 **Oke, gak usah terlalu amat, yah versi inggris juga ada yang gini tapi, jika ada yang bilang ( ahh ngerusaka cerita luh?!) yah, abaikan saja Flamer yang memberi review tak memtampung**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy tail punya Hiro mashima, Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto, Bleach punya Tite kubo, One piece punya Echiro Oda dan saya tak berhak memilikinya jika berhak mungkin One piece sekarang tamat :v**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Saya minta dukungannya dari para reader jika ada kesalahan yah, itung-itung saya minta kekurangan di fic ini dari Reader yang udah ahli.**

 **Yah intinya kasih saran jika ada yang salah dan saya tampung**

"Wakwaw" -bicara biasa

 _'Wakwaw'_ \- membatin biasa

 **"WAKWAW!"** \- sebuah jurus atau tehknik

 **"Wakwaw"** \- bicara Naga/ monster/ Bijuu

 _ **'Wakwaw'**_ \- batin Naga/monster/ Bijuu

 _ **"WAKWAW!"**_ \- Jurus yang khusus

 **.**

 **...**

 **DRAGNEEL OTSUTSUKI**

Di sebuah Hutan yang keadaannya sangat jauh dari kota hanya suara hewan dan jangkrik yang ada di tempat itu, meskipun begitu mereka tak tau bahwa ada kehidupan yang ada di dalam hutan yang terlihat tenang.

Dan mungkin memang benar jika, di dalam hutan ini tak ada kehidupan tapi, anggapan orang terkadang bisa saja tak selalu benar jika belum pernah melihatnya.

Di dalam hutan ini terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang hanya muat satu orang saja dan kenyataanya yang tinggal di sini hanya seorang anak kecil tapi, dia tak sendirian.

Anak itu di temani mahluk separuh Kadal dan separuh tokek berwarna merah besar dan memiliki sayap yang panjang. Orang menganggap mungkin itu hewan peliharaan tapi, salah sebenarnya mereka memiliki hubungan ayah dan anak.

"Igneel! Igneel di mana kau! Mari berlatih!" Anak berambut pink kecil berteriak dan mencari ayahnya.

 **"Bisakah, kau tenang nak! Aku masih di sini"** Igneel membuka matanya dia hanya mendesah karena keberisikan anaknya

" kau, harusnya melatihku!"Natsu dengan teriakan penuh semangatnya.

 **"Aku tau tapi, tak perlu membentak"** Igneel hanya menghembus nafas.

" oke, kemarilah tokek merah!"Natsu dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

 **"Kau harus menjaga mulutmu! Dan bagaimana bisa kau! Menyebut Raja naga api, tokek! Ruargghh!"** Igneel meraung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

" habisnya kau mirip!"Natsu asal jawab membuat Igneel Sweatdrop.

 **"FIRE DRAGON CLAW!"**

 **"FIRE DRAGON HOOK!"**

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Igneel hanya mengawasi anaknya yang mengeluarkan semburan api, pukulan dan tendangan api tapi, Igneel hanya mengelus dagunya karena efek kekuatannya masih lemah dan masih jauh dari sempurna tapi, itu cukup.

 **"Cukup! Kau tinggal mendalaminya lagi dan terus berlatih"** Igneel hanya melihat ke anak asuhnya yang cenderung hiperaktif.

" Igneel, aku ingin lebih dari ini, kau tau!"Natsu cemberut dengan mode chibi..

 **"Baiklah, kalau begitu tapi, apa kau tau tentang Dragon Force?"** Igneel bertanya kepada anaknya

" seperti apa?"Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

 **"Itu, nanti saja tapi, yang ingin kutanyakan apa kau bisa mencium bau?"** tanya Igneel.

" yah, bau banyak, ada yang Enak, Wangi, dan bau tak sedap"Natsu mengendus dengan gaya anjing "dan bau yang lain, walaupun aku tak tau itu apa"

 **"Itu, yang kau maksud adalah bau manusia dan bau mereka berbeda-beda, meskipun mereka sama"** Igneel menjawab pernyataan anaknya

Untuk Natsu sendiri yang nyatanya hidup di hutan dari kecil. Dia tak tau manusia seperti apa tapi, Ayahnya bilang bahwa sama seperti dirinya dan terlebih dia memang ingin tau banyak tentang dunia luar. Tapi, belum saatnya.

 **"Lain kali nak, hanya menunggu waktu hingga kau tau"** Igneel tersenyum

" baiklah, aku akan berburu!"Natsu berlari bersemangat membawa sebuah tombak

.

.

.

.

Hidup Natsu sekarang hari-harinya di penuhi dengan berlatih dan berlatih tanpa kenal lelah jika lapar mungkin Natsu hanya berburu babi hutan atau hewan lainnya.

"Igneel, makanan siap!" teriak Natsu dari rumah kecilnya

 **"Sejak kapan, kau memasak untukku?"** Igneel mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" diam! Kadal merah dan makanlah!"teriak Natsu.

 **"Kau harus jaga mulutmu!"** Igneel menjitak anaknya

" adawww! Itu sakit!"Natsu memegang kepalanya "dan katanya kau akan melatihku!"

 **"Memang benar tapi, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu"** Igneel tampak berfikir.

" oke, apapun itu"Natsu dengan mata berbinar-binar sepertinya rasa ingin taunya tinggi.

 **"Dengar nak, setelah kau dewasa nanti kau akan menemukan kesukaanmu terhadap lawan jenis dan setiap Dragonslayer memiliki cara mereka untuk memilih pasangan mereka tapi, ada pengecualian"** Igneel dengan grin tapi, Natsu memasang wajah bingung.

Igneel menggaruk kepalanya **"tapi, untuk kau yang di latih oleh Raja Naga api memiliki pengecualian yaitu memiliki pasangan lebih dari dua"**

"Huh? Aku tak mengerti?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya

 **"Lupakan saja! Tapi, bukannya kau ingin tau tentang Dragon Force?"** tanya Igneel.

" tentu! Cepat beritau aku caranya!"Natsu yang terlihat ingin tau.

 **"Sebenarnya itu kekuatan sempurna dari Dragonslayer sepertimu tapi, caranya mungkin ada dua yaitu membunuhku atau ada sebuah kejadian tertentu yang mengaktifkannya tiba-tiba"** jawab Igneel.

" tunggu, jadi mendapatkannya bukan berlatih? Tapi, jika membunuhmu itu tak mungkin! Jadi, harus kejadian tertentu? Seperti apa?"tanya Natsu yah wajahnya terlihat lesu ketika harus di pilih membunuh ayahnya.

 **"Maka dari itu, setelah umurmu cukup kau nanti akan berpetualang keluar dan mencari tau sendiri"** Igneel mengusap kepala anaknya

" yosh! Aku tak sabar!"Natsu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

 _ **'Maaf nak! Tapi, kau harus mencari tau itu sendiri'**_ Batin Igneel melihat anaknya

.

.

.

.

 **-7 July X777**

Hari yang biasa di lalui Natsu dia hidup bersama ayahnya terkadang di tidur di gua kenapa bisa tidur di gua? Padahal dia punya rumah, yah, penyebabnya Igneel yang tak terkontrol dan merusak apapun. Terkadang Natsu yang harus memperbaiki rumahnya kalau, lagi malas dia memilih tidur di gua.

Ketika Natsu, membuka matanya dia melihat sekeliling tapi, tak ada kehadiran dari ayahnya tersebut.

"IGNEEL! dimana kau!" Natsu berteriak dia memanggil ayahnya.

"Igneel! Ini tak lucu ayo keluarlah!" Natsu mencari keluar tapi, tak melihat keberadaan ayahnya.

Natsu mengandalkan penciuman dragonslayernya dan mencari ayahnya itu tapi, hasilnya nihil dia bahkan tak bisa mencium sama sekali keberadaan Igneel.

"Igneel!" Natsu hanya menatap langit

Dia kembali masuk ke dalam gua dan menemukan sebuah syal putih, dia melingkarkan ke lehernya dan mencium syal itu baunya sangat familiar dengan tubuh ayahnya.

"Igneel, kenapa kau pergi!" Raut wajah Natsu berubah sedih.

Tapi, Natsu teringat perkataan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya berpetualang dan mencari kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya dan terlebih lagi dia juga mencari tau sendiri tentang Dragon Force.

"Igneel lihat ini!" Natsu mengepalkan tinjunya ke langit "aku akan berpetualang dan mencari tau sendiri dan akan menjadi kuat suatu saat nanti jika aku bertemu kau lagi, akan kutendang bokong bersisikmu itu karena meninggalkanku!".

Dan akhirnya perjalanan Natsu di mulai.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Memang, untuk Natsu melakukan perjalanan mendadak seperti ini, memang bukanlah hal yang sangat mudah. Karena, kenyataanya sesuatu yang di landasi tanpa persiapan hanya akan sulit.

Tapi, Natsu yang bermodalkan nekat saja ingin pergi ke dunia luar dan mencari ke beradaan ayahnya meskipun kemungkinan kecil untuk segera bertemu tapi, tak ada kata menyerah bagi Natsu.

Natsu sekarang masih di daerah hutan bahkan ke sebuah desa pun belum pernah. Untuk makan dia mengandalkan berburu hewan dan tidur dia sudah terbiasa di tanah dan rumput.

"Ugh! Sebenarnya ini di mana!?" keluh Natsu dia hanya bersandar pohon untuk rehat.

Dia pernah dengar dari Igneel bahwa, kehidupan di luar sana akan menyenangkan dengan keluarga, dan teman baru tapi, sekarang jangankan teman dia bertemu seseorang saja belum pernah.

Natsu kembali berjalan tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang yang ia asumsikan ini manusia yang di maksud Igneel.

"Hei, hallo?" panggil Natsu dan orang itu menoleh

Yang Natsu lihat, wanita dewasa yang memiliki kulit dan wajah putih, rambutnya perak panjang menjuntai ke bawah, matanya berwarna Lavender keputihan dan mengenakan kimono putih panjang dan ada mata merah ketiga di jidat, dan telinga seperti kelinci.

 _'Jadi, ini namanya wanita?'_ batin Natsu bingung.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan di sini anak muda?" tanya Wanita itu.

"Ugh, aku ingin tau, apakah kau melihat ayahku Igneel?" tanya Natsu.

"Maaf, nak aku tak tau" balas wanita itu.

"Hah? Aku sudah beberapa hari berjalan tapi, tak ketemu" Gerutu Natsu sendiri

"Memang seperti apa ayahmu?" tanya wanita tadi.

"Yah, dia Naga merah besar dan dia sering mengajariku sihir api!" jawab Natsu riang

Untuk wanita ini, dia tersenyum kepada Natsu yang ia pikirkan adalah anak ini suatu hari nanti akan kuat di masa depan jika dia melatihnya dan terlebih Natsu mirip anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?" tawar wanita tadi.

Natsu memiringkan kepala "ikut kau? Tapi, apa kau akan membantuku mencarinya"

"Aku memang tak tau tapi, aku akan mengajarimu semua Jutsu agar kau jadi kuat dan bisa menemukan ayahmu" balas wanita itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajariku?" tanya Natsu. Wanita tadi mengangguk.

"Yah, namaku Kaguya Otsusuki dan kau boleh memanggilku ibu" jawabnya

"Ibu?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya yah memang dia dari kecil tak tau bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu, dan juga terlebih dia hanya di asuh seorang ayah.

"Yah, nak" Kaguya menarik lengan Natsu.

Kaguya membuat portal hitam dia tampaknya menuju rumahnya dan untuk Natsu dia tampak percaya bahwa ibunya ini kuat terlebih lagi, dia cantik

"Ayo, ke rumah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang Natsu di bawa Kaguya melalui celah di mensi berada di suatu tempat. Natsu berfikir bahwa tempat yang ia tempati berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Langitnya berwarna ungu kejinggaan, dan tempat yang ia pijak berupa batu dan tanah dan juga bentuk beberapa pohon yang terlihat aneh.

Kaguya membawa Natsu ke rumahnya yang berbentuk sebuah kuil kuno tapi, mereka di sambut dua orang

Yang satu laki-laki berambut panjang putih dengan mata putihnya jika Natsu asumsikan memang mirip dengan ibu angkatnya ini

Dan yang satunya berambut pendek coklat, matanya berwarna ungu spiral dan ciri khas ada mata tambahan di jidat tapi, ini berwarna merah.

"Natsu, ini kedua anakku namanya Hagoromo dan yang satunya Hamura" jawab Kaguya, Natsu memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah Kakakmu"balas Kaguya.

" ibu! Apa ibu sehabis dari bumi lagi?"tanya Hagoromo.

"Dan, ibu siapa anak kecil ini?" tanya Hamura menunjuk ke arah Natsu

"Iyah, ibu membawanya dan dia adalah adik kalian!" balas Kaguya.

"Adik?" kedua orang itu memiringkan kepalanya

Untuk kedua orang itu tapi, mereka tau sifat ibu mereka jika Kaguya ke bumi biasanya dia akan membawa sesuatu yang menarik perhatian ibunya tapi, sekarang yang di bawa adalah seorang bocah dan mereka agak bingung tapi, tampaknya ibu mereka punya alasan tersendiri dan ketertarikan terhadap Natsu..

"Jadi, nak siapa namamu?" tanya Hagoromo mengelus kepala Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" jawabnya

"Nama yang bagus" Hagoromo mengangguk "jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hmm, aku mencari ayahku tapi, aku bertemu ibu dan ibu bilang dia akan melatihku menjadi kuat supaya bisa bertemu ayah!" balas Natsu

"Begitu" Hamura menoleh ke ibunya "jadi, ibu membawanya untuk mengajarinya?"

"Yah, sebenarnya ibu, memang pandang pilih tapi, ketika melihat anak ini ibu merasa sesuatu yang kuat tapi, membawa ketenangan" Kaguya masuk ke dalam rumah "dan kuharap kalian membantunya juga"

"Baiklah jika ibu berkata begitu" Hamura menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Jadi, kapan latihannya?" tanya Natsu tampak bersemangat.

"Nanti tapi, sebelum itu kau harus istirahat dulu" saran Hagoromo

"Baiklah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ini adalah hari baru bagi Natsu. Pasalnya dia akan di ajari jurus dan tehknik baru oleh gurunya sekaligus ibunya sendiri.

"Ibu, apa yang ibu ajarkan?" tanya Natsu menoleh ke Kaguya.

"Hmmm sebenarnya ingin mengajarkan sesuatu yang besar tapi, Kakakmu bilang harus dari awal" balas Kaguya.

Kaguya mengantarkan Natsu ke sebuah tempat di mana banyak gunung-gunung hijau dan bermacam tumbuhan yang bentuknya sangat aneh

Dan Natsu melihat Hagoromo yang tengah duduk sila di atas sebuah batu kecil, posisinya tak bergerak sambil menutup mata dengan ekspresi wajah tenang.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama" ucap Kaguya

"Tak masalah ibu," balas Hagoromo

"Jadi, kuserahkan dia padamu" Kaguya menghilang pergi dan Hagoromo mengangguk

Hagoromo menoleh ke arah Natsu "jadi, kau siap?"

"Kapanpun aku siap!" balas Natsu.

"Tapi, sebelum itu Natsu apa kau tau tentang cakra?" tanya Hagoromo, Natsu memasang wajah bingung

"Cakra, sebuah wadah atau tempat di mana berisi energi dan tenaga yang ada di dalam manusia" jawab Hagoromo.

"Apa, aku punya Cakra juga?" tanya Natsu.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja kau punya setiap manusia lahir mereka punya cakra yang terbuka jika, cakra itu tertutup maka di pastikan itu manusia mati" Hagoromo tertawa.

"Ugh, aku tak mau mati" Natsu menggigil.

"Benar Natsu, manusia di bekali Cakra yang hebat hanya saja, manusianya saja yang malas memanfaatkan itu ibarat belakang pisau jika di asah pasti akan tajam" Ucap Hagoromo.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kau, akan kuajari tentang cara menggunakan Ninshu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu dan juga Taijutsu dan terlebih juga tehknik pemanggil dengan kata lain aku akan mengajarimu semua yang ku tau" ucap Hagoromo.

Hagoromo hanya menghela nafas dia tau, Natsu tidak akan mengerti jika dia hanya menjelaskan saja dengan kata lain kalau hanya teori saja jelas akan pusing jika, tidak di barengi dengan praktek tapi, yang membuatnya tertarik adalah pelatihan ini dari nol artinya, dia akan mengajarinya dari dasar sampai atas

Dan pelatihan Natsu pun di mulai dari sekarang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yeytyytttt! Balik lagi dan saya janjikan saya buat fic baru dan membosankan seperti biasa**

 **Dan oh ya saya kasih spoiler cerita ini berjalan dengan manga FT aslinya tapi, tak sepenuhnya nurutin di aslinya artinya, ada beberapa adegan atau pembicaraan yang di tiadakan atau di tambahkan**

 **Yah intinya edit (njirrr pelanggaran hak cipta :v)**

 **Oke ada yang bingung tanya di pm dan jika kalian suka ini saya bersyukur jika tidak suka itu tak jadi masalah**

 **Kalau di pikir Natsu full power juga nih, yah memang benar Natsu bakal begitu tapi, saya punya alasan tersendiri mengapa bisa begitu**

 **Alasan itu masih rahasia dan akan di beritau sangat lama so tetap Stay.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wohohohoho! Buat reader yang nunggu lama fic yang author buat updatenya mohon maaf saja saya ada kesibukan kalian boleh ngebully jika tak Update sebulan jika tanpa pemberitahuan Hiatus atau tidaknya yah, maksudnya PHP lah.**

 **So, misalnya jika kalian berfikir bahwa cerita saya ada bagian yang di Skip jadi Firasat kalian benar saya di skip bagian latihannya dan mencari ke inti pentingnya saja(di manga juga sama gitu :v)**

 **Oke yang nanya karakter utama di sini siapa? Sudah jelas Natsu bukan Naruto yahh! :v tapi, untuk elemen dan kekuatan saya ambil dari Naruto dan intinya Natsu Fullpower**

 **Jadi, jika kalian suka Follow atau Favorite atau setidaknya tinggalin Review jangan jadi silent Reader oke. Saya hargain apapun itu**

 **Nah saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan tolong koreksi yah :3 so**

 **Kita kembali ke ktp.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari yang biasa di alami Natsu dia dia ajari oleh kakaknya Hagoromo tentang cakra dan tekhnik menggunakan segel tangan untuk, Hagoromo pertama kali mengajar Natsu dia agak kesulitan mengingat otaknya Natsu sedikit bebal.

Tapi, Hagoromo tak kehabisan akal dia mengajari Natsu dengan cara yang simple dan mudah di fahami Natsu, secara bertahap Natsu faham dan akhirnya mengerti yang di ajarkan dan perlahan bisa.

Secara mengejutkan Hagoromo Natsu yang keliatan biasa saja secara cepat dia bisa menguasai jenis dasar cakra bahkan bisa menguasai lima Element secara cepat dan Natsu yang punya tehknik api, tak perlu susah payah mengajarinya hanya tinggal meningkatkannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Oke Natsu perlihatkan semua yang kau bisa!" perintah Hagoromo

 **"FIRE BALL!"**

Natsu membuat segel tangan menyemburkan bola api besar dari mulutnya.

 **"SLASH WIND CUTTER!"**

Natsu membuat kepalan angin dan melemparkannya membentuk sebuah sayatan hijau.

"Cukup Natsu!" Hagoromo menghentikannnya

"Oke, apalagi yang ingin diajarkan lagi?" Natsu tampak antusias

"Sebelum itu ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hagoromo

Natsu sedikit berfikir dia memang ada sedikit pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya soal mata ibunya dan kakaknya yang sedikit berbeda.

"Umm! Mata apa itu?" tanya Natsu menunjuk mata tengah Hagoromo.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya tapi, bukan aku yang menjawabnya" Hagoromo terlihat tenang "di dunia ini ada tiga jutsu yang bisa kau gunakan pertama Ninjutsu, Genjutsu dan Taijutsu"

Tapi, Natsu memasang wajah dongkol seolah memang tak mengerti.

"Begini yang ku ajarkan padamu adalah dasar jenis perubahan cakra yaitu Api, Angin, Tanah, petir, Air tapi, ada yang pernah bilang bahwa setiap orang hanya di bekali satu jenis perubahan cakra misalnya Api tapi, itu bohong semua orang bisa menggunakannya tergantung semangat dan kegigihan orang itu" jawab Hagoromo

"Intinya?" Natsu bingung.

"Lupakan saja tadi Tapi, selain itu ada kelebihan dan kekurang pada Lima dasar perubahan Jenis cakra" ucap Hagoromo

"Sekarang apa lagi! Masih banyak rupanya!" Natsu tampak kesal karena ucapan yang Hagoromo berikan tak masuk ke kepalanya

"Iyah, yang kau kuasai hanya dasarnya saja" Hagoromo tertawa "ada beberapa kelemahan setiap dasar jenis cakra contohnya api akan lemah kepada air"

"Lalu air lemah terhadap apa?" tanya Natsu

Hagoromo mengambil sebuah gulungan dan tampaknya menggambar sesuatu dan Natsu melihat itu tampak yang tidak tahu.

"Ini biar kupermudah angin kalah oleh api, api kalah air dan tanah akan kalah oleh petir intinya jika kau suatu hari nanti bertemu musuh yang mempunyai salah satu unsur jenis cakra maka dari itu aku mengajarimu semua dasar jenis cakra agar kau untuk berfikir dan mengingatnya" jawab Hagoromo menunjuk gambar gulungan itu.

"Lalu jika itu kekurangnya maka kelebihannya?" tanya Natsu

"Hmm! Begini meskipun angin kalah oeh api tapi, ada kelebihannya jika kau memiliki kedua jenis perubahan cakra itu yaitu api jika di gabungkan dengan angin maka akan membuat tehknik yang cukup hebat" balas Hagoromo

"Jadi, intinya jika aku punya unsur angin jika melawan orang yang punya unsur api, maka akan kalah tapi, jika aku punya kedua jenis itu maka seperti membuat sesuatu yang luar biasa?" Natsu yang mengerti.

Hagoromo tersenyum dia hanya perlu menunjukan contohnya dia menyemburkan api dan membuat pusarang angin dan menjadi angin tornado api, dan menyembur api lagi dan melemparkan tumpukan batu dan membuat seperti Lava.

"Intinya, penggabungan satu jenis ke jenis lain menciptakan kekuatan jenis dasar baru" jelas Hagoromo "yah tapi, intinya bukan sekarang tapi, aku akan mengajari cara menfokuskan satu jenis dulu"

"Jadi,ini akan lama" Keluh Natsu Hagoromo mengangguk

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu yang sekarang terus di ajari Hagoromo dan untuk Hagoromo sendiri keinginannya mengajari dari awal yaitu pada satu perubahan jenis cakra dahulu lalu akan ketingkat selanjutnya.

Dan Natsu sendiri, dia cukup kesulitan untuk mengatasinya terutama waktu perubahan jenis cakra angin dari kelima, perubahan jenis cakra itu yang menurut Natsu paling sulit adalah angin sedangkan yang lainnya mudah tapi, yang paling cepat berkembang adalah api, yah mudah saja soalnya api sudah ada di tubuh Natsu.

Natsu tubuhnya yang manusia sudah pastinya sangat kelelahan karena faktor latihannya yang cukup berat bahkan untuk orang dewasa pasti takkan sanggup tapi, Natsu malah bisa menanganinya.

Untuk tubuh yang luka di alami Natsu, Hagoromo secara cepat bisa menyembukannya tapi, Natsu tak tau bahwa orang yang mengajarinya itu bukan manusia biasa melainkan dewa.

"Baiklah Natsu, coba tunjukan padaku" Hagoromo mencengkram tangannya tampak Aura petir besar di tangan lelaki itu.

"Hmmm? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Natsu yang pasang wajah bingung

"Untuk mengetes apakah kau sudah berkembang" balas Hagoromo "ayo, yang jenis mana saja akan kau keluarkan"

"Yosh!" Natsu membuat segel tangan dan menciptakan dua kloning dirinya

Natsu sedikit merenganggkan telapak tangannya satu kloning menggosokan kedua tangannya dia atas tangan Natsu yang asli dan kloning sebelahnya menahannya dan muncul bola biru kehijauan tapi, mendadak bola itu berputar sangat cepat dan membentuk sebuah shuriken meskipun, masih terlihat berantakan

"Ini, membuatku sulit dari kelima jenis dasar cakra lainnya ketika aku menfokuskannya pada satu jenis ini sedikit sulit kalau sendirian ibarat lihat ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bersamaan tapi, jika di lakukannya dengan tiga orang ini sedikit mudah karena, bisa membagi tugas" Natsu matanya terfokus

"Jenis angin yah!" Hagoromo mengeluarkan bola petir biru "meskipun ini akan kalah tapi, tergantung penggunanya meskipun punya kekuatan besar tapi, penggunanya lemah intinya sama saja bohong"

Natsu langsung meloncat ke arah Hagoromo dan kedua kekuatan itu saling beradu dan membuat efek yang cukup besar.

Booommmm!

Slashhh!

Setelah beradu mereka saling membelakangi diri masing-masing

 _'Ini, kekuatan yang cukup mengejutkan'_ Hagoromo melihat tangannya yang terluka _'apakah ini yang ibu ramalkan anak ini yang akan mengubah dunia dan membawa kedamaian?'_

Hagoromo hanya melihat figure Natsu yang ibaratkan melihat dirinya selagi waktu kecil

"Yosh! Bagaimana!" Natsu mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Cukup hari ini, kau sudah menunjukan banyak perkembangan dan sebaiknya kita istirahat untuk memulihkan badan" balas Hagoromo pergi dan di susul Natsu

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Seperti biasanya latihan normal yang di alami Natsu tapi, sekarang pengajarnya bukan Hagoromo lagi melainkan laki-laki berambut perak yaitu Hamura.

"Dengar Natsu, apa kau pernah dengar tentang Genjutsu?" tanya Hamura

"Rasanya pernah dengar" Natsu memegang dagu "tapi, bentuknya seperti apa?"

"Begini Natsu yang di ajarkan Hagoromo adalah jenis Ninjutsu dan yang ingin kuajarkan adalah jenis Genjutsu" jawab Hamura

"Apakah mereka sama? Kalau sama terdengar membosankan" Natsu cemberut

"Tentu saja beda meskipun membutuhkan cakra dan segel tangan tapi, efeknya sangat berbeda jika Ninjutsu sifatnya menyerang secara fisik tetapi, Genjutsu kebalikannya menyerang organ dalam melalui enam panca indramu" ucap Hagoromo

"Huh, seperti apa?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya" Hamura menghela nafas " dan tolong Natsu lihat mataku"

Natsu pada saat melihat matanya langsung terkejut karena dia sendirian dan keadaan terikat kedua tangannya oleh rantai panas dan dia berteriak kesakitan.

Dan kini berubah tempat di mana Natsu terikat dengan tersalib dan ada seorang berjubah yang secara tiba-tiba langsung menusuk perut Natsu

Cling!

Natsu membuka matanya kondisinya Normal tapi, anehnya dia merasakan sakit.

"Itu, contoh tehknik Genjutsu sebuah ilusi di mana kau seperti melihat halusinasi yang terlihat nyata dan menyebabkan rasa sakit" balas Hamura

"Benar, aku merasakan sakit tapi, anehnya tubuhku tidak terluka" Natsu memegang perutnya "yang aku lihat memang seperti nyata"

"Itulah Genjutsu tapi, berbeda dari Ninjutsu kau tak bisa main-main jika, salah penempatan maka tehknik itu takkan bekerja" Hamura memegang tangan Natsu "dan aku minta maaf atas tadi"

"Tak masalah" Natsu tertawa riang "oh iya kenapa mata ibu dan kakak berbeda?"

"Dengar Natsu," Hamura menghela nafas "ada tiga jenis mata dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa yaitu Sharinggan, Rinnegan, dan Byakugan"

"Wohh keren di antara ketiga itu mana yang terkuat" Natsu dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Hahah! Ketiganya kuat Natsu dengan kelebihan masing-masing tapi, akan kujelaskan simplenya" Hamura tertawa keras "Sharinggan bisa membuat ilusi yah contohnya yang tadi, Rinnegan bisa menyerap segala jenis Ninjutsu dan bisa melihat Limbo, dan Byakugan bisa melihat aliran jenis di dalam tubuh seseorang dan melihat jarak yang sangat jauh"

"Woahh! Bisakah aku memilikinya?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak sekarang Natsu kau harus belajar lebih banyak dulu" jawab Hamura membuat Natsu cemberut.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang Natsu kini hari demi harinya diajari terus berlatih tehknik yang sudah ia kuasai dan mengembangkannya dan terkadang juga Hagoromo memberinya tehknik yang baru, dia terkadang membiarkan Natsu sendiri dan mengembangkan tehknik yang ia ajarkan supaya lebih mandiri

Kini Natsu di ajak Hagoromo ke sebuah tempat yang bisa di bilang seperti Neraka, dan memang tempatnya panas, berapi dan meleburkan api dari bawah dan gunung berapi yang meletus setiap saat

"Umm! Tempat apa ini?" tanya Natsu

"Ini, tempat di mana kau akan kuajari punya partner dan bersahabat dengannya meskipun ibu sudah bilang bahwa kau akan di beri spesial tapi, aku selain ini juga mengajarimu jutsu pemanggil" balas Hagoromo

"Pemaggil?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya

"Yah, atau bisa di bilang **Kuchiyose** yaitu sebuah jurus pemanggil monster" jawab Hagoromo

"Tunggu! Berarti partnerku bukan manusia melainkan monster?" Natsu terlihat pucat

Boooommm!

Muncul secara refleks ledakan dan tak lama figure bayangan itu menampakan wujud aslinya Natsu shock melihatnya

Monster tinggi besar berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti Trenggiling dengan kedua tangannya seperti cakar besi berwarna merah

"Halo, Armadillo lama tak jumpa" sapa Hagoromo

 **"Ada keperluan apa, Rikudou Sennin kemari?"** tanya Armadillo dia melihat anak kecil di belakangnya **"anak kecil siapa, yang kau bawa?"**

"Dia Natsu anak yang kubicarakan itu" balas Hagoromo

 **"Ahh, si bocah ajaib itu hmmm jika kau kemari pasti ada sesuatu yang penting?"** Armdillo mengelus dagunya

"Yah, aku ingin kau menjadi partnernya nanti" jawab Hagoromo

 **"Kedengarannya menarik, kau tau aku tak segan-segan meskipun itu anak kecil"** Armadillo mengangguk

"Yah, aku tau tapi, sifatmu seperti biasanya" Hagoromo menoleh ke arah Natsu "nak, kau harus melawannya"

"Apa! Tunggu dulu" Natsu terlihat panik "bukannya kau mengajariku jurus pemanggil?"

"Yah memang benar tapi, kau harus punya monster dulu dengan kata lain kau harus mengadakan kontrak dengannya dan lakukan apapun yang dilakukannnya kau harus nurut" Hagoromo secara cepat menghilang

"Jadi, begitu yah" Natsu menatap ke Armadillo

 **"Benar tapi, meskipun kau anak kecil aku tak segan-segan"** Armadillo menyeringai

( **Beberapa jam kemudian)**

Hagoromo kembali ke tempat di mana Natsu berada tetapi, tempat itu berbeda sekali dari terakhir yang ia kunjungi suasanya kacau dan hancur

Namun dia mendengar ledakan dan menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat bola api besar berputar ke arahnya tapi, nyatanya dia kenal ini.

"Hmmm Mana Natsu?" tanya Hagoromo Armadillo menunjuk Natsu yang berada di atas kepalanya

 **"Sebenarnya, aku memberi tantangan yaitu menjinakan banteng hahahaha!"** Armadillo tertawa

Istilah menjinakan banteng menurut trenggiling api itu di mana Natsu harus berdiri dia atasnya selama itu dia tak boleh jatuh ketika Armadillo mengamuk gak karuan

" dia berhasil?" Hagoromo mengangkat sebelah alisnya

 **"Benar, ini sudah lama sekali aku tak aktif begini dan kupikir memang anak ini penuh semangat dan periang dan aku menyukainya"** Armadillo menurunkan Natsu

"Apa kita selesai?" Natsu yang wajahnya terlihat lelah

"Iya nak, kau telah berhasil membuat kontrak atau punya monster sendiri" Hagoromo tersenyum

 **"Ulurkan tanganmu seperti ini dengan ini, kita bisa jadi teman"** Armadillo mengulurkan tangannya dan Natsu membalas uluran itu dengan kepalan tangan.

*Fooppss!

Armadillo menghilang, Natsu langsung duduk kelelahan dan perutnya berbunyi lapar

"Ayo pulang" ajak Hagoromo

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah semuanya selesai Natsu di perintah Hagoromo menunjukan hasil Latihan yang Natsu alami tadi.

Natsu menggigit jempolnya dan mengeluarkan darah dan darah tadi di oleskan ke tangan kirinya dan langsung membuat segel tangan

 _ **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**_

*Fooofssss!

Muncul Armadillo

 **"Ada apa memanggil?"** tanya Armadillo

"Tidak hanya mengetes saja" balas Natsu dan Armadillo kembali menghilang

"Kerja yang bagus Natsu" Hagoromo mengangguk

"Hmmm, apa kau bisa juga?" tanya Natsu Ragu dan Hagoromo mengangguk

 _ **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**_

*Foofffsss

Natsu terkejut melihatnya karena, cara memanggilnya berbeda dari yang ia lakukan dan Hagoromk hanya diam dan tampak di tanah aksara hitam aneh mengelilinginya

Dan muncul banyak monster yang berbeda satu Rakun berwarna pasir coklat, Kucing berwarna api biru tua dengan garis hitam, Kura-kura bermata satu, dan Monyet merah, Kambing putih, Siput putih berlendir, Kumbang biru bertanduk, Banteng bergaris, dan Musang berwarna Jingga.

Tapi, yang membuat Natsu bingung yaitu, jumlah ekor mereka berbeda-beda

"Kenalkan Natsu mereka semua para Bijuu" jawab Hagoromo "tapi, mereka punya nama Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Lucky 7 Choumei, Hachibi, dan Kurama"

"Ahhh, aku suka Kucing ini" Natsu berlari dan memeluk kaki Kurama, Kurama mendesah dan Goku hanya tertawa lebar

"Tolong Chomei, kau ajak Natsu jalan-jalan" petintah Hagoromo.

Natsu langsung Naik ke atas kumbang biru itu dan langsung terbang bersama sementara Kurama dan Hagoromo hanya menatap Natsu.

 **"Dia, anaknya? Kalau di pikir apa itu bisa di percaya?"** tanya Kurama

"Iyah, mengingat anak itu cepat bersahabat dan aku percaya" Hagoromo hanya menghela nafas "dengar Kurama aku bicara ini bukan hanya kau saja tapi, ke yang lainnya suatu saat nanti kalian akan menemukan di mana seseorang menganggap kalian teman bukan monster dan aku menemukannya dan terlebih ia di latih oleh seekor naga juga"

 **"Jika, kau bicara seperti itu maka aku percaya sepenuhnya kepada anak itu"** Kurama hanya menyeringai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yahahahaha akhirnya aku buat dua fic lagi dan oh ya monster bernama Armadillo itu aku ambil di monster Game online Ninja saga yah mungkin kalian sudah tau.**

 **Ahh iya aku lupa jika di anime Hamura gak punya sharinggan tapi, ini fic jadi gak masalah**

 **Dan sekarang masih chapter latihan**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Menjawab atau pernyataan guest tadi yang saya tak ketahui namanya mudah saja, meskipun ini fic saya seperti kuburan tapi, saya punya alasan tersendiri pertama di FF FT indo mungkin kalian tau seperti apa dan terlebih lagi hanya itu itu saja (gak ngeflame tapi, itu hak author hanya saja terkadang ada beberpa orang yang jenuh itu-itu aja)**

 **Dan kedua memang benar sih gak ada Naruto tapi, tujuan saya awal untuk mengkarakter utamakan Natsu itu masih rahasia pokoknya saya akan publish fic baru jadi, cerita yang ini dengang yang satunya memiliki berkesinabungan (tapi, fic itu tidak akan segera di publish dalam jangka dekat**

 **Ketiga, saya hargain saran dan apresiasimu, yah memang fic saya sepi seperti kuburan tapi, tak selamanya bakal sepi juga kan? Kuburan juga di hari khusus seperti lebaran bakal rame (njayyy yang tadi cuma joke) intinya buat fic ada keterpuasaan sendiri soal Review atau tenar banyak itu mah urusan yang di kebelakangkan karena saya, bukan niat tenar**

 **Keempat ini adalah imajinasi yang sudah ada tapi, saya rombak lagi alasan pake Natsu karena di fic xover langka katanya (entahlah masih simpang siur kayak berita hoax)**

 **Oke intinya saya mau beda saja dan jika berfikir ada Xover FT dan Naruto memang ada jika tanpa character Naruto lupa saya author yang mana tapi, dia masih aktif sekitar dua minggu yang lalu (lupa Review dan Follow)**

 **Oke saya hargai saran kalian jika itu bermanfaat buat saya dan saya latihan saya ceritain karena gak enak maen skip ajah.**

 **Kenapa? Yah ceritanya ketemu kaguya dan latihan di skip tiba-tiba saja kuat banget kan gak lucu harusnya di ceritain gimana Natsu dapat kekuatan sebesar itu makanya saya ceritain (pengalaman fic sebelumnya yang selalu di skip :v)**

 **Oke terima kasih dan sekian**

 **Ohh ya ada perubahan nama tehknik ada yang bahasa jepang dan bahasa inggris dan ada yang di gabungin keduanya contoh : Katon : Fire ball**

 **Yah, agak lucu juga tapi, maklum lah gak rada bisa bahasa jepang tapi, yang jelas itu gak ngerubah cerita tapi, aneh saja**

 **Ohh gak apa-apa oke.**

 **Aye sirr!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari demi hari terus berlalu Natsu yang setiap hari gemar berlatih dan tak kenal lelah dia hanya belajar sendiri untuk meningkatkan Jutsunya terkadang dia juga di latih Hagoromo

Natsu bingung kenapa tubuhnya masih tetap kecil dan tak tumbuh tapi, Kaguya bilang bahwa dunia ini dengan Bumi berbeda tak ada siang dan malam dan juga bahwa jika di dunia ini umur mereka takkan bertambah dan berkurang contohnya Kaguya sendiri

Dan waktu di sini dan di bumi berbeda satu hari di bumi sama dengan seratus tahun di tempat Kaguya berada jadi, itulah mengapa Mereka masih terlihat muda nyatanya batas sistem tanggal dan hari mereka berbeda.

 **"KATON : DOUBLE FIRE ARROWS!"**

Natsu membuat segel tangan dia meloncat ke udara kedua tangannya berbalut dua bola api dan melemparkannya dan terlihat seperti meteor jatuh.

 **"SUITON : WATER SHARK BURST!"**

Natsu menyatukan tangannya dan muncul hiu air dari tanah dan melebur ke udara

 **"DOTON : EARTH STRANGLE!"**

Natsu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan muncul duri-duri tanah dari bawah

 **"FUUTON : RASENGGAN!"**

Natsu merentangkan tangan kanannya dan muncul pusaran bola hijau dan menghempaskannya ke bawah membuat efek lubang besar

 **"RAITON : RAIJUU RAIKOBE!"**

Seluruh tubuh Natsu di selimuti petir biru dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan sambaran petir dahsyat dari atas langit.

"Cukup Natsu, kau sudah berkembang cukup cepat berkembang dari yang kuduga" Hagoromo menghentikan latihan Natsu

"Yosh! Apakah ada lagi yang di ajarkan?" Natsu terlihat riang tak terlihat lelah di wajahnya

"Banyak sekali" Hagoromo tersenyum "oh yah kau tau tehknik pegabungan?"

"Tentu, seperti aku menembakan bola api dan pusaran angin secara bersamaan dan di satukan begitu?" Jawab Natsu mengangguk

"Memang benar! Tapi, penggabungan dengan kerjasama yang kompak dengan monstermu" ucap Hagoromo dan seperti biasa Natsu pasang wajah bingung

Hagoromo memanggil Matatabi dia langsung naik ke punggung kucing biru itu tangan kanannya di atas kucing tadi, Matatabi membuka mulutnya dan membuat bola api biru dengan balutan petir dan menembakannya efeknya cukup instant dan besar

"Ketika, kau mengalirkan cakramu ke tubuh monstermu maka secara cepat kekuatan yang di terima monstermu akan besar dari biasanya" Hagoromo menjawab wajah bingung Natsu

"Keren!" Natsu dengan mata berbinar "aku ingin itu juga tapi, apa aku bisa juga dengan Armadillo?"

"Tentu tapi, itu Nanti aku ingin yang lain" balas Hagoromo

Hagoromo mengeluarkan jurus pemanggil dan tampak Kodok setinggi lelaki itu berwarna merah dengan jubah yang menutup tubuhnya

 **"Siapa, si bocah pink ini"** Kodok itu menoleh ke arah Natsu

"Heii! Itu Salmon!" Protes Natsu namun dia di cuekin

"Dengar Kon dia Natsu dan Natsu dia Kon" balas Hagoromo

Keduanya saling bertatap dengan ekspresi wajah tak suka

 **"Tch! Aku di suruh kerjasama olehnya? Membuatku mual saja"** Kon memasang wajah pura-pura muntah

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu!" teriak Natsu lalu menoleh ke arah Hagoromo "apa tak ada yang lain, selain katak ini!"

"Dengar Natsu biasanya teknik penggabungan ini yang paling ampuh dan cepat ketika mereka tak kenal satu sama lain, dan aku ingin melatih kekompakanmu pikiranmu, hatimu, gerakanmu harus seirama" Hagoromo sedikit menjauh memberi waktu Natsu berlatih.

"Satu!" **"Satu!".** "Dua!" **"Dua!" "** Satu!" **"Dua!"**

Dughh! Dughh!

"Kiri!" **"Kanan!"** "Kiri!" **"Kanan!"** "Kiri!" **"Kanan!"**

Duaghh! Duaghh!

"Maju!" **"Mundur!"** "Maju!" **"Mundur!"**

Plak! Plak!

Seperti yang terlihat kedua dari mereka kompak tapi, hanya gerakan saja wajah dan hati mereka menunjukan arah lain itu terlihat ketika mereka melakukan gerakan di sela kesempatan mereka saling menginjak kaki, senggol badan dan tampar muka.

"Kalau dengan Kon!" Natsu menyipitkan matanya

 **"Kalau dengan Natsu!"** Kon membalas tatapan balik

"Tidak akan kompak!"

 **"Tidak akan kompak!"**

"Tampaknya, aku harus pakai metode lain supaya cepat" Hagoromo mengelus dagunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Hagoromo berfikir akhirnya Kon di ganti alasannya cukup sederhana supaya Natsu faham lebih dahulu dan sebagai gantinya Kodok itu di ganti burung Elang berwarna merah yang bernama Falcao

Dan alhasil Natsu cepat mengerti tapi, di sini dia dapat masalah yang cukup serius Natsu sudah mengalirkan cakranya ke tubuh Elang itu dan masalahnya Si Falcao ini tak bisa menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Ayo, konsentrasi kau tarik Nafas dan pusatkan cakra di perutmu dan keluarkan secara bersamaan" Natsu menyemangati burung Elang itu

Falcao mencobanya dia menarik Nafas panjang, Dan Natsu setia menunggunya dengan mata penuh yakin tapi, tubuh Natsu langsung terjungkal ke bawah karena si Elang ini memuntahkan cairan panas tapi, cara mengeluarkannya seperti Manusia yang sedang menahan muntahnya

"Ayo! Coba sekali lagi!" Natsu memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Falcao mencoba melakukan hal yang sama tapi, hasilnya juga sama seperti tadi dan Natsu kembali menjatuhkan diri lagi dan merasa bosan Natsu meninggalkan Elang itu dan di biarkan sendiri.

Natsu duduk bersila dan memperhatikan Elang itu dan tak lama muncul ide di kepalanya dia langsung mengambil dua buah ranting

Ketika Falcao menarik nafas secara cekatan Natsu menancapkan dua ranting ke hidung Elang tadi dan membuatnya sesak

Elang tadi mengerang dan sesak berusaha mengeluarkan udara Natsu menunggu di depannya dengan penuh semangat dan.

Bommmmm!

Hasyuuuuuu!

Falcao bersin dan langsung menyemburkan cairan api dan dengan telak mengenai Natsu dan membuatnya terpental.

 **"Yuhuuu! Aku berhasil Natsu!"** Falcao berteriak senang dengan mengepakan sayap

"Yeah, kau berhasil" Natsu membersihkan cairan api itu dan untung saja Natsu kebal api kalau tidak mungkin, sudah mati.

Sementara itu Hagoromo memperhatikan itu hanya tersenyum tak menyangka ada ide yang cukup cermelang

Dan latihan sekarang berakhir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini Natsu sendiri di kamar sambil baca buku, awalnya dia pada saat pertama kali tak bisa membaca bahkan menulispun sulit karena, Igneel tak pernah melatihnya tapi, berkat Kaguya yang mengajarinya akhirnya dia mengerti

buku yang sering dia baca hanya tentang tehknik, Jutsu dan berbagai macam lainnya tentang tehknik.

"Ahh lelah, juga" keluh Natsu dia melihat tangannya

Sudah lama Natsu berlatih terus menerus kini kondisi fisiknya kuat dan tak mudah roboh dia kini hanya termenung dan rindu sekali dengan ayahnya tapi, jika dia tak kuat maka takkan bisa bertemu ayahnya.

Tapi, matanya kini beralih pada satu hal yaitu sebuah senjata kecil yang menggantung, sesegera Natsu mengambilnya dan keluar dia menemukan ibunya yang tengah duduk

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Natsu?" tanya Kaguya melihat anaknya.

"Ini, apa?" Natsu menunjuk sebuah Kunai

Kunai ini berbeda dari pada umumnya dengan pegangan berwarna coklat dan tiga mata pisau di kiri dan kanan dan depan dan berbentuk bulat di bagian belakang yang tampak seperti gantungan

"Itu, Kunai Hiraishin" jawab Kaguya tersenyum

"Seperti apa?" tanya Natsu kikuk.

"Itu Kunai yang khusus dari Kunai lainnya di mana di pegangannya ada simbol tehknik perpindahan di mana kau bisa berpindah tempat di manapun secara cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya hanya secepat mata berkedip" balas Kaguya

"Sugoi!" Natsu dengan mata berbinar

"Bacalah buku atau minta penjelasan dari kakakmu" Kaguya tersenyum "tapi, sekarang kau istirahat dulu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga"

"Baik ibu!" Natsu segera ke kamarnya

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini Natsu sesuai yang di bicarakan oleh ibunya kini dia berlatih dengan Hamura soal tehknik tadi atau tehknik Teleportasi atau simplenya berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya secara cepat.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kuajarkan Natsu?" tanya Hamura

"Yosh! Aku siap teleportasi!" Natsu berteriak semangat

"Akan kuberi contoh tapi, kau harus serang aku" perintah Hamura

Natsu sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi aura petir biru, dan secara cepat sudah berada di depan Hamura dengan tinjunya.

Swingg!

Hamura jauh lebih cepat di di belakang Natsu dan memberi sebuah dorongan.

"Woah! Kere-"

Sebelum Natsu bicara lagi, Hamura kembali di belakang anak berambut pink ini.

"Itu yang di sebut Teleportasi atau Jutsu perpindahan" ucap Hamura

"Yang kubaca buku bahwa, Jutsu ini biasanya akan menempelkan segel atau tanda Teleportasi ke tubuh lawan?" tanya Natsu

"Benar Natsu!" Hamura menunjuk Kunai tadi "Ini Kunai Hiraishin di gunakan khusus untuk tehknik Teleportasi di mana di pegangannya sudah terdapat sebuah Segel yah, meskipun tanpa itupun kau bisa memakai tehknik itu hanya saja, tak secepat jika menggunakan Kunai tadi"

"Aku ingin mencobanya" Mata Natsu berbinar

"Nah, silahkan kau coba sendiri, aku sudah memberi contoh" Hamura memberi Kunai tadi dan membiarkan Natsu berlatih sendiri.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu kini pergi memancing dengan Hagoromo sesekali mereka bersantai akan sangat jenuh terus jika berlatih terus menerus

Dan sungainya berbeda sekali dengan yang berada di bumi bahkan warnanya merah dan ikannya juga bentuknya berbeda dan aneh tapi, Natsu tak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Hagoromo

"Yah, latihanya menarik aku mempelajari Jutsu baru" jawab Natsu dan tak lama pancingannya di sambar " yoshh! Ini dia!"

"Begitu, tingkatkan terus yah" Hagoromo tersenyum

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" tanya Natsu menangkap ikannya

"Apa itu?" tanya Hagoromo balik

"Soal pohon di dekat rumah" jawab Natsu

Yah, yang di maksud Natsu adalah pohon yang di dekat rumah dan yang membuatnya aneh adalah bentuk dan buahnya juga berbeda-beda warna.

"Itu pohon Iblis, sebenarnya itu buatan ibu dan tujuannya untuk di turunkan ke bumi buat manusia" jawab Hagoromo "pada saat kamu memakannya maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan"

"Ahh begitu rupanya" Natsu mengangguk

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua kembali pulang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!".

Hagoromo memanggil bocah itu tapi, tak ada balasan dia mencari ke tempat biasanya Natsu kunjungi mulai dari tempat latihan, rumah Armadillo atau di dekat sungai tapi, tak ada.

Hagoromo berada di dalam rumah tapi, dia tak ada Hagoromo menutup matanya dan mencari keberadaan bocah itu dengan merasakan energi cakra.

" ketemu!"

Hagoromo segera keluar dia langsung ke sebuah pohon berada di sisi rumah dan benar saja bocah itu ada di sana tapi, wajahnya berubah shock ketika melihat Natsu memakan empat buah biji pohon iblis itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hagoromo terlihat panik

"Maaf, aku lapar jadi, aku memakan buah ini tapi, rasanya tak enak" Natsu menjulurkan lidah

"Hehh ya sudah" ajak Hagoromo merangkul bocah itu.

"Umm kemana?" tanya Natsu balik

"Teman mahluk bumiku" Hagoromo tersenyum dan mereka berdua pun menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Awww yeah kita berhasil up lagi dan oh ya saya mau nambahin kekuatan lagi pada Natsu mungkin kekuatan Quincy dan Shinigami atau Haki dan buah iblis**

 **Atau di tambahin keduanya saja yah intinya Natsu Unpowered yah, memang saya mengincar itu kok tapi, tak masalah**

 **Dan saya terima kasih atas kesalahan saya dan sudah membenarkan dan saya mencari kepuasan tersendiri dalam menulis fic ini.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**

D


	4. Chapter 4

**So, kita kembali lagi ke update yang penuh absurd dan gajelas seperti biasanya saya umumkan mau ramai atau tidak, itu tak jadi masalah buat saya karena, saya gak ngejar popularitas karena, bagi saya itu hal belakangan untuk saya hanya perbaiki Alur dan tata caranya dulu yah, walaupun gak ada yang komen sih.**

 **Tapi, sah-sah ajah Xover tanpa karakter utamanya toh, ini juga masih gabungan karena ada karakter Naruto lain di setiap nanti chapter nanti yah, walaupun kata orang kurang nikmat tapi, bagi saya terserah saya mau masukin apa enggak saya, hanya menikmati menulisnya saja (jangan terlalu di ambil hati bagi yang kesindir)**

 **Dan mungkin tiga atau dua chapter lagi masih latihan dan belum ke petualang dan masuk cerita dan alasannya simple jangan tiba-tiba ketemu langsung Fullpower ajh tanpa di jelasin asal-usul walaupun nanti ada yang di skip tapi, nanti di ceritain di Flashback.**

 **Soal Natsu makan buah iblis yah, dia juga dapat kekuatan baru lagi yah intinya nambah saya ceritain di awal intinya Natsu Fullpower dan mungkin nambah Haki juga**

 **Gila itu dah dewa banget, nah itu tak masalah saya hanya menikmati apa yang saya buat**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Natsu kini berada di sebuah tempat di mana seperti sebuah pulau diantara laut yang cukup besar tapi, lautnya berbeda bukan warna biru melainkan berwarna merah sama seperti di sungai tadi.

Natsu betrtanya-tanya kenapa dia ada di sini tapi, Hagoromo bilang bahwa dia akan menemui teman buminya yang tinggal di tempat ini untuk mengajarinya tehknik baru karena, hanya dia ahlinya.

"Wah, sudah lama tak berjumpa yah, Hagoromo atau, boleh ku sebut Rikudou Sennin"

Muncul figure di balik pohon itu seseorang berambut putih yang tampaknya terlihat tua dengan kacamata dengan luka di mata kanannya tapi, postur tubuhnya malah terlihat atletis seperti pemuda lainnya.

"Hah, lama tak bertemu Mei'o Rayleigh" Hagoromo membalasnya.

"Sepertinya ada keperluan hingga kau kemari?" Rayleigh mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Yah, kau tau" Hagoromo menunjuk Natsu

"Masalahnya?" tanya Rayleigh.

"Dia makan buah iblis" jawab Hagoromo.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Rayleigh tampak bingung

"Masalahnya dia makan empat buah harusnya kau mengerti itu" Hagoromo memijat keningnya

"Ya, ampun sebuah keberuntungan dia masih hidup" Rayleigh mengelus kepala Natsu "tapi, dia belum cocok karena masih lemah"

"Apa, kau bilang pak tua!" Natsu terlihat kesal.

Natsu sekujur tubuhnya di sekelilingi aura petir dia langsung melesat cepat ke arah Rayleigh dan memukulnya tapi, pak tua ini bisa menangkisnya. Dan memegang tangan bocah itu.

"Hmmm aku becanda hahaha" Rayleigh hanya tertawa "kau anak yang penuh semangat"

"Baiklah kutinggalkan dia untukmu" Hagoromo pergi dan menghilang

"Jadi, siapa namamu nak?" Rayleigh melipat tangannya

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel" Natsu berteriak

"Hmmm baiklah Natsu, jika kau tak lemah maka kau akan siap menghadapi latihan kerasku?" Rayleigh dengan nada tampak tertarik

"Kapanpun!" Natsu berteriak lantang

"Oke, Natsu kau tau Haki?" tanya Rayleigh tapi, Natsu menggeleng

"Haki hampir sama dengan cakra yaitu sebuah kekuatan yang berada di dalam tubuhmu tapi, perbedaannya Cakra bersifat sudah aktif semenjak manusia lahir tetapi, Haki kekuatan itu ada dalam tubuh manusia tapi, hanya saja itu masih tertidur intinya Haki itu sebuah Naluri alami manusia yang terpendam" jawab Rayleigh.

"Jadi, begitu kita hanya perlu membangunkannya" Natsu memegang dagunya.

"Benar semua orang memilikinya namun, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tau itu hingga kekuatan itu tertidur selamanya sampai mati" ucap Rayleigh

"Sama seperti Jutsu yang memiliki tiga jenis Haki juga terbagi dalam tiga jenis yaitu Kenbunshoku, Bushousoku dan Haushouku" Rayleigh mengacungkan tiga jari.

"Bisa kau beritau contohnya?" tanya Natsu

"Satu, dua, tujuh puluh, dua ratus" Rayleigh berguman sambil menutup mata

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu

"Kenbunshoku adalah kemampuan di mana kau bisa merasakan energi sebuah kehidupan di sekitarmu bahkan bisa merasakan energi kehidupan dari jauh" Rayleigh menutup matanya tapi, tak lama muncul Gajah besar di belakangnya Natsu bersiap menyerang tapi, kakek tua itu menyuruhnya diam.

"Tapi, selain itu dia juga bisa sebagai pertahanan" Rayleigh menghindari serangan belalai gajah itu dengan tenang dan mata tertutup "meskipun, kau tak melihat tapi, jika dengan Kenbunshoku kau bisa merasakan pergerakannya dan mendeteksi serangannya"

"Woahh keren!" Natsu dengan mata berbinar

"Selanjutnya Bushousoku " Rayleigh membuka matanya ketika Gajah itu hendak menginjak tapi, dengan tenang kakek tua itu menepisnya dengan telapak tangan dan membuat gajah itu terjungkal

"Di sebut juga pertahanan berbeda dari Kenbunshoku yang bersifat menghindar Bushuosoku ini, sifatnya sebagai armor pelindungmu seperti, contoh ketika kau menerima serangan musuh daya luka yang di terima cukup besar tapi, jika mengenakan Bushousoku maka luka yang di terima akan kecil" Rayleigh menjawabnya tapi, tak lama gajah itu bangun dengan ekspresi marah.

"Dan selanjutnya Hausouku" Rayleigh menatap gajah itu.

Nggngggg!

Sebuah efek kejut tiba-tiba saja gajah itu ambruk dengan mata memutih dan mulut menganga.

"Di sebut kekuatan ini mengintimidasi lawanmu dengan tatapannya saja" Rayleigh hanya tersenyum

"Huhuhuy! Itu hebat" puji Natsu.

"Dengar Natsu, Haki itu sebuah kekuatan yang tertidur jadi, ada dua cara membangunkannya yaitu secara berlatih, dan yang kedua ada sebuah kejadian tertentu di mana akan terbangun secara tiba-tiba Haki tersebut yah, secara mendadak" Rayleigh melipat tangannya "tapi, asal kau tau Haushouku ini berbeda dengan dua yang lainnya yaitu ini tak bisa di dapatkan dengan berlatih maka, dari itu aku akan mencari tau sendiri"

"Yosh! Di mulai latihannya" Natsu mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Mulai hari ini kau harus memanggilku Rayleigh-sensei" Rayleigh dengan suara lantang

"Yosh! Ossan-Sensei"

"Terdengar aneh tapi, tak masalah hahahah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan Natsu jalani dengan berlatih menguasai tehknik Haki dan sejauh yang Rayleigh lihat Natsu sudah sedikit mengalami perkembangan secara perlahan terlihat selama setahun itu Natsu bisa menguasainya walaupun masih terlihat samar.

Dan pada saat itu Hagoromo datang dan mengkomfirmasi bahwa buah iblis yang di makan Natsu katanya tiga Jenis Logia dan satu Paramecia dan Rayleigh mengetesnya dan benar ada empat kekuatan yang ia tau Magma, Es, Cahaya dan Benang

Padahal jika manusia biasa yang memakannya pasti akan mati karena tak bisa menanggungnya tapi, Natsu pengecualian lain bagi mereka dan kini sudah satu setengah tahun dia belajar dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

Natsu berdiri di tanah sebuah burung bergerak cepat ke arahnya, Natsu menghindari patukan itu dia menghitamksn kakinya dan memberi sebuah tendangan berwarna kuning.

"Yosh! Berhasil" Natsu hanya tertawa senang dan Rayleigh hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, Natsu-kun cukup" Rayleigh membawa penutup kain dan lalu menutup mata bocah itu.

"Oyy! Gelap kenapa ini" Natsu berteriak panik.

"Dengar Natsu ini untuk melatih Haki Kenbunmu selain itu, aku membuatmu begini karena jika, suatu hari kau berhadapan dengan musuh yang sulit terdeksi atau sulit terlihat dengan mata telanjang jika, kau berhasil kau tak perlu repot lagi" Rayleigh menjeleskan, Natsu berjalan dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Adawww! Ouch! Sakit!" Natsu memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Dengar, gunakan semua panca indramu dan rasakan energi mereka" Rayleigh memberi saran dan Natsu terlihat diam dan tenang

"Itu dia!".

" gyahahahaha!" "Wahahahahaha!"

"Roarghhh!"

Dan terjadi sepersekian detik Natsu yang tiba-tiba berlari di kejar Gorilla raksasa dan berteriak gak jelas Rayleigh hanya mengusap dagunya berfikir metode lain

Sebenarnya Rayleigh pernah memakai metode yang berbeda yaitu Melempar batu dengan mata tertutup atau dengan memukul anak itu dengan bambu yang jaraknya cukup dekat terkadang, metode itu berhasil tapi, tak sedikit Natsu gagal maka dari itu kakek tua tadi memberi metode yang lain.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini Natsu dan Rayleig memilih beristirahat walaupun Langit takkan berubah gelap atau cerah yang jelas mereka masih manusia pastinya memiliki batas tenaga mereka.

Rayleigh hanya duduk di depan api unggun dengan meminum Anggur yang entah dia dapat dari mana dan Natsu dengan lahapnya memakan daging panggang dengan rakusnya mungkin, karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Hmmm Natsu-kun kau tau ingin kubicarakan, kelebihan dari Haki Kenbun yaitu suatu hari jika kau bertemu dengan musuh cepat yang tak terlihat mata maka, kau bisa mendeteksinya dan Haki Bushou yaitu jika musuhmu sulit di pukul oleh hal biasa maka, kau bisa menetralisir kekuatan itu" Rayleigh meminum anggurnya

"Oh, pantas saja, kau menyuruhku berjalan dengan mata tertutup" Natsu masih fokus ke dagingnya.

"Oh, ya Natsu-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu?" tanya Rayleigh menatap anak itu dan Natsu melamun sebentar dan kemudian berbicara.

"Ingin bertemu Igneel meskipun dia pernah bilang bahwa aku bukan anaknya tapi, aku masih menganggapnya ayah yah, memang benar sih, fisik kita berbeda tapi, Igneel pernah bilang bahwa aku akan hidup mencari teman dan keluarga tapi, yang kuinginkan hanya melindungi sesuatu yang berharga saja" Natsu hanya menatap langit.

Rayleigh hanya tersenyum dia tau jalan pikiran anak ini dewasa meskipun, fisiknya masih kecil karena alasan waktu di sini takkan bertambah ataupun berkurang dan yang dia tau anak ini pasti dari bayi sudah kehilangan orang tua hingga dia di asuh oleh seekor naga.

"Yah, baiklah segera tidur istirahatkan tubuhmu" perintah Rayleigh sambil berbaring

"Selamat tidur"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun pelajaran yang di ajarkan kakek tua itu sekarang sudah berakhir dan sekarang Natsu sudah bisa walaupun masih dasarnya saja.

"Sekarang berakhir aku sudah mengajarimu beberapa dasarnya dan sisanya tinggal kau kembangkan" Rayleigh melipat tangannya.

"Kau akan pergi huh?" tanya Natsu

"Tentu saja rumahku, bukan di sini dan terlebih lagi suatu hari nanti kau juga akan kembali dan meneruskan mencari ayahmu bukan?" Rayleigh mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Natsu membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Kau dari awal membuatku terkejut dengan seenaknya memakan buah itu tapi, yang kulihat kau tidak lemah terhadap air kecuali, air laut" Rayleigh mengusap dagu Natsu cengengesan gak jelas.

Pernah memang suatu hari Rayleigh mencoba menyuruh Natsu untuk masuk ke dalam air dari berbagai jenis sungai danau dan sejenisnya tapi, tampak biasa saja pada saat dia mencobanya di laut tiba-tiba saja Natsu jatuh dan lemas walaupun hanya satu kakinya saja yang masuk itupun tidak satu kaki penuh kesimpulannya, kekuatan Natsu akan melemah jika terkena air laut meskipun itu hanya menyentuhnya saja.

"Baiklah, aku ada sesuatu untukmu" Rayleigh membenamkan topi jerami ke kepala anak itu.

"Ehh! Ini keren!" Natsu dengan wajah senang.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya ini adalah milik temanku" Rayleigh tersenyum

"Tunggu, jika ini milik temanmu kenapa, kau berikan padaku" tanya Natsu bingung

"Dia sudah tiada" Rayleigh dengan suara pelan "maka dari itu, suatu hari nanti aku akan memberikannya kepada orang yang cocok dan kurasa itu kau"

"Yah ini terlihat keren!" Natsu memegang topinya dan tak lama Hagoromo muncul.

"Tampaknya kalian bersenang-senang" Hagoromo berjalan ke arah mereka

"Yah, begitulah" Rayleigh mengangkat bahunya

"Kau akan kembali ke bumi?" tanya Hagoromo

"Yah, tugasku sudah selesai hahaha" Rayleigh tertawa lepas "dan terlebih lagi ini bukan tempat tinggalku tau! aku mana cocok di sini"

"Begitu rupanya" Hagoromo menoleh ke arah Natsu "ayo pergi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sebelum pergi Natsu berbalik ke arah Rayleigh dengan membungkuk

"Terima kasih Ossan!".

" yah!".

Dan akhirnya pelajaran tentang Haki pun berakhir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah pelatihan yang cukup panjang Natsu bertanya dirinya akan di bawa kemana tapi, Hagoromo bilang ada seseorang yang ingin mengajarinya sesuatu dan pada akhirnya Natsu tak lama lagi akan segera pergi dari tempat ini dan mencari ayahnya

"Ini, kita akan kemana?" tanya Natsu bingung

"Kau akan menemukan jawabanmu sendiri" balas Hagoromo

Dan tak lama mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan yang bisa di bilang cukup besar kalau di lihat detailnya memang mirip seperti Kastil pada umumnya hanya saja ini cukup besar, Natsu bingung karena dia merasakan hanya seseorang yang tinggal di dalam kastil itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kondisinya agak gelap tapi, bagi Natsu dia sudah biasa menghadapi situasi macam ini karena latihannya

"Ada orang yang duduk di sana" Natsu menunjuk sebuah kursi dan kenyataanya memang benar ada seseorang yang duduk tenang di kursi singgasananya.

"Dugaanmu tepat sekali!"

"Selamat datang Anak dalam Kegelapan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ohohoho siapa dia? Cari tau sendiri di chapter selanjutnya dan oh ya dua chapter besok adalah arc terakhir Natsu latihan dan memulai petualangan baru mereka**

 **Sudah di bilang Natsu Fullpower ajah, gila mungkin chapter besok saya tambahin kekuatan yang ada di manga bleach seperti Quincy atau Shinigami yah siapa tau mungkin keduanya.**

 **So tetap Stay.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kembali lagi kepada saya yang gajelas nan terlalu ini yah, saya seperti biasa akan membawakan fic ini yang senantiasa yang selalu update walaupun telat juga biarlah yang penting update ok? Ok sajalah hahahaha!**

 **Oh ya dua chapter ini dan besok adalah penutup Arc latihan karena banyak yang pasti bosan termaksud saya juga dan ada yang nanya Tag di fic saya Irene karena, dia takkan jadi musuh alvarez.**

 **Saya mengecam acno yang seenak jidatnya memperlakukan wanita seperti itu saya sebagai asosiasi komnas perlindungan wanita memberi ancaman kepada si bodoh itu (udah lah hanya curhatan saya saja)**

 **Sudah di bilang nyesuain alur aslinya tapi, ada sedikit perubahan kata atau kejadian-kejadian yang di hilangkan dan di tambahkan jadi, gak sepenuhnya sama.**

 **Saya pikir karakter Irene wanita yang cukup cantik dan anggun saya rasa dari karakter FT yang saya suka selain Natsu yah Irene sendiri karena, memiliki aura kedewasaan dan keanggunan yang pekat dari wanita lain jadi, kalau kata laki-laki Hot Milf (entah apa itu artinya)**

 **Musuh? Tentu saja di sebut Crossover karena musuhnya juga di Naruto juga akan saya bawa tapi, kemunculannya masih jangka panjang atau waktunya masih belum tidak di ketahui.**

 **Nah buat jawab Guest (mungkin pengagum rahasia) memang pernah bilang gak minat tapi, jika gak minat itu tergantung moodnya jika moddnya bagus berarti tulis jika tidak, mungkin ogah.**

 **Mungkin minat dan suka memiliki arti yang ketertarikan tapi, jika sudah ada kata tambahan mungkin makna dan artinya akan sangat berbeda.**

 **Contoh : -Saya gak minat buat fic crossover**

 **Contoh : -Saya gak suka buat fic Crossover**

 **Oke kalian coba artikan sendiri jika kalian tau.**

 **Sekian aye sir.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Selamat datang!"

Natsu melihat figure yang duduk di kursi besar itu lelaki gondrong hitam dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat serius dan Kumis tebal mengenakan jubah hitam dan baju kemeja serba putih dan sebuah tanda Matahari di dadanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Natsu menunjuk orang itu.

"Yhwach, seorang Quincy" balas Hagoromo

"Kau salah, aku seorang raja Quincy dan juga raja Shinigami hahaha!" Yhwach tertawa lepas.

"Apa itu Shinigami dan Quincy?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tanya saja ke orang itu" Hagoromo menunjuk ke arah Yhwach.

"Jadi, aku akan berlatih" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Tentu saja anak kegelapanku!" Yhwach beranjak dari kursinya.

"Yah, kutinggalkan dia untukmu" Hagoromo secara cepat menghilang.

"Peganglah" Yhwach tampak memberi sesuatu.

Natsu melihat sebuah dua lencana yang berbeda satu berbentuk segi delapan berwarna kuning dengan lambang berbentuk tengkorak di tengahnya dan satunya lagi berbentuk bulat dengan tengahnya seperti matahari berwarna perak.

Natsu memegang keduanya dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti, tersetrum setelah memegang kedua benda itu tapi, dia malah terkejut karena pakaiannya berubah kecuali, topinya yang masih menempel di kepala.

Baju kemeja putih dengan celana panjang putih berbalut sebuah jaket hitam terbuka dengan corak putih dan dia mengenakan sarung tangan putih bergaris biru.

"Baju apa ini?" Natsu melihat ke arah dirinya

 _"Tak kusangka di terima"_ batin Yhwach tersenyum

"Ayo, ke ruanganku kita akan berlatih memperdalaminya" Yhwach mengajak anak itu

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu berlatih dengan cara yang berbeda dia mengenakan pedang tapi, Yhwach bilang itu di sebut Zanpakutou tapi, yang saat ini Natsu pegang ialah hanya sebuah Assauchi.

Tapi, Yhwach pernah bilang Zanpakutou itu berbeda-beda dari bentuknya bukan seperti katana biasa itu tergantung jiwa Natsu atau kekuatan jika besar maka bentuknya akan berbeda mudahnya bentuknya berbeda tergantung pemiliknya.

Yhwach tehknik dasar cara bertarung dengan Zanpakutou yaitu Ken, Zan, So, Ki tapi, dari keempat itu mereka memiliki keahlian mereka sendiri.

Dan untuk dasar itu Natsu bisa di bilang menguasai walau masih kecil-kecil tapi, dia cukup memahaminya walaupun panjang pedangnya tak sama dengan tubuhnya hal ini tak masalah bagi Natsu.

"Ayo, Natsu majulah" Yhwach membuat pedang biru api.

Wusshh!

Trangg!

Natsu langsung melesat cepat melayangkan sabetan pedang, Yhwach menangkisnya dengan tenang Natsu menendangnya tapi, lelaki gondrong itu mencengkram kakinya dan meleparkannya.

"Tehknik So-mu sudah lumayan refleks dan cepat hanya saja Ken-mu masih dasar dan lemah" Yhwach mengelap bajunya.

Natsu langsung menghilang cepat dia di belakang lelaki tua itu melayangkan tendangannya tapi, Yhwach menggeserkan tubuhnya menghindar dan membuat anak itu terjungkal mencium tanah.

"Arghhh! Menyebalkan" Natsu berteriak kesal.

"Ayo sekali lagi" Yhwach membalasnya pelan

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini Natsu berlatih bukan menggunakan pedang biasa melainkan sesuatu yang berbeda yaitu sebuah busur panah besar berwarna biru muda.

"Bagaimana cara membuat itu?" tanya Natsu memiringkan kepala.

"Itu Senjata roh caranya mengumpulkan reisi di udara tapi, ada sedikit celah yaitu butuh stamina yang cukup" jawab Yhwach.

"Kau enak bisa bicara seperti itu karena sudah terbiasa" Natsu pokerface

"Coba dulu" Yhwach menjawabnya tenang.

Natsu berkonsentrasi dia tampak api biru di antara kedua tangannnya tapi gagal dia mencoba kedua kali dan hanya muncul api kecil biru dan dia mencoba ketiga kalinya dan muncul bentuk sebuah busur.

"Hah! Ini akan sulit" Natsu mengeluh tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu "tunggu jadi senjatanya berbentuk panah?"

"Tentu" Yhwach mengangguk "hei, tidak biasanya kau mengeluh"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari pelatihan Yhwach mengajari sebuah tehknik dasar baru dari kekuatannya selain membuat busur panah.

Tehknik ini ada tiga jenis Ginto, Hirenkyaku, dan Blut berbeda dari dua jenis tadi yang kekuatannya berpusat pada tubuh Ginto memerlukan sebuah alat khusus sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah tempat menyimpan Reiryokuo untuk bisa leluasa melakukan tehknik tertentu.

Dan untuk Natsu sendiri dia sudah berhasil membuat busur panah hanya ukurannya sedang tak seperti Yhwach yang bentuknya sudah sempurna dan besar.

"Ayo coba adu panahku denganmu" Yhwach membuat busur panah besar

"Yosh!" Natsu membuat yang hal serupa

Mereka berdua menembakannya secara bersamaan.

Booommm!

Keduanya saling beradu dan membuat ledakan yang membuat efek yang cukup besar.

"Bagus Reisimu sudah cukup berkembang" Yhwach mengangguk senang "dan tingkatkan lagi agar menjadi sepertiku"

"Tolong tingkatkan lagi setelah kau berhasil maka aku akan mengajarimu tehknik lain" ucap Yhwach

"Benarkah? Apa itu" Natsu terlihat bersemangat.

"Ada empat kemampuan langka Quincy di mana itu akan memudahkanmu jika dalam keadaan situasi terdesak" jawab Yhwach "sebenarnya ada tiga karena yang satunya sudah tak layak di gunakan"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Yang satunya di sebuat Quincy : Leztz Still itu di mana kau memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar di mana kau melepaskan sarung tangan Sanrei tetapi, resikonya setelah mengeluarkan itu kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu" balas Yhwach.

"Sarung tangan? Maksudmu ini?" Natsu menunjuk kedua lengannya Yhwach mengangguk.

"Tentu tapi, tenang saja ada penggantinya yaitu Vollstandig tapi, sekarang kau fokuskan dulu pada yang telah aku ajarkan baru setelahnya ganti" Yhwach berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang berfikir.

.

.

.

.

.

Latihan mereka terus di jalani sampai-sampai Natsu bisa memahaminya dasar-dasar tehknik bertarung Quincy dan Shinigami walaupun sekilas tampak jelas berbeda gayanya tapi, bagi Natsu itu tak masalah.

"Hei Natsu!" panggil Yhwach Natsu menoleh

"Aku ingin mengetes sedikit kekuatanmu" Yhwach menunjuk seseorang di sampingnya "maukah kau bertarung dengannya?"

Natsu mengangguk yang dia lihat figure di depannya cukup aneh tubuh tegap tinggi, separuh tubuhnya hitam putih, rambutnya panjang, wajahnya tertutup seperti topeng yang menyerupai monster, dan di dadanya berlubang.

"Ini, mahluk Hollowfikasi di mana jiwa Hollow dan jiwa manusia bersatu untuk kemampuannya tak bisa di remehkan, gaya bertarungnya seperti manusia lain tapi, instingnya seperti hewan" Yhwach menjawab pemikiran Natsu.

Wushhh!

Trangg!

Secara cepat mahluk itu menghilang dan berada di depan Natsu dengan refleks anak itu menahannya dan memberi pukulan di wajah hanya saja tak menimbulkan apapun

Natsu melesat cepat dan memberi sebuah ayunan tapi, mahluk itu merespon menghindarinya Natsu membuat busur panah kecil tapi, sekali lagi dia menjauh.

Mahluk itu mendekati Natsu tapi, tampaknya anak itu sudah siap menyerang

 **"HADOU 76 : ZANGERIN!"**

Boommm!

Natsu membuat pusaran di sekelilingnya dan membuat gelombang kejut yang cukup cepat.

"Sial, refleks dia lumayan bahkan dalam serang sedekat itu masih bisa di hindari" keluh Natsu kesal.

Mahluk itu langsung melesat mendekati Natsu dan anak itu membuat busur dia menembakan beribu panah dan mahluk itu tetap saja menghindarinya akhirnya Natsu tenang dia menurunkan senjatanya dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan bermaksud membiarkannya dan.

Jlebbb!

Mahluk itu secara tiba-tiba menggigit leher anak itu tepat di bagian leher dan membuat Yhwach terperanjat shock.

"Ini bukan yang aku pikirkan" Yhwach masih shock.

"Bagus, kau mudah sekali di tipu" Natsu membuat busur panah kecil di jarinya tapi, dia juga masih sakit di leher.

Boooommmm!

Serangan frontal tepat mengenai perut mahluk itu dan melepaskan gigitannya perlahan musnahlah mahluk itu tapi, dia terkejut karena identitas mahluk itu terlihat dan menyerupai dirinya hanya saja itu berwarna putih dan versi dewasanya.

 _'Jadi, itu aku?'_ batin Natsu yang terlihat memikirkannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yhwach menghampiri anak itu.

"Ah iyah" Natsu mengangguk.

Yhwach melihat ke tubuh anak itu tapi, ada yang berbeda di bagian leher ada garis-garis biru dan di bawah kaki tampak bayangan hitam tapi, ini lebih mirip cairan kental.

 _'Blut-nya bekerja dan serangan di balik bayangnya ada tapi, belum terlihat maksimal'_ batin Yhwach menganalisa.

"Kita kemana?" Natsu membuyarkan lamunan lelaki berkumis ini.

"Ahh kita obati dulu lukamu" balas Yhwach.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini latihan sedikit berakhir Yhwach menyuruh Natsu untuk beristirahat sebenarnya lelaki berkumis itu menanamkan obat tidur ke anak itu alasannya dia ingin mencari sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Natsu setelah di gigit.

Natsu berada di sebuah kapsul besar yang diisi air dan sedari tadi Yhwach mengamati kondisi tubuh Natsu tapi, dia merasa sesuatu yang janggal.

"Seharusnya tubuhnya hancur tapi, kenapa bisa terHollowfikasi?" guman Yhwach dia mencoba menggunakan akalnya tapi, dia menyadarinya

 _'Ah, benar juga! Dia bukan hanya Quincy saja ini, menarik apa jadinya jika kekuatan tiga ini bertolak belakang menjadi satu?'_ batin Yhwach memikirkan masa depan anak ini

Setelah dia tau jawabannya dia tak perlu khawatir lagi karena Natsu sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti ini terus tanpa terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

.

Hari latihan Natsu yang di alami sendirian sebenarnya Yhwach saat ini membuat atau memperbaharui pedang milik Natsu yang lama karena, sewaktu latihan Zanpakutou milik Natsu retak dan hampir patah.

Maka dari itu Yhwach menghukumnya dengan sehari tanpa makan karena, baginya pedang retak atau patah adalah hal memalukan bagi pemain pedang ahli.

Kini Natsu berlatih tapi, dia melawan Assauchi hanya saja bentuknya berbeda mahluk putih tinggi botak yang hanya terlihat matanya jumlahnya begitu banyak tugas Natsu di sini hanya mengalahkan mereka.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian Yhwach kembali di mana tempat Natsu berada dan dia melihat bocah itu berdiri tegap dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka.

"Sempurna" Yhwach tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana pedangku?" tanya Natsu menatap lelaki itu

"Sudah di perbaiki jadi, bagaimana Assauchi yang kau hadapi?" tanya Yhwach balik

"Yah, yang putih sudah kubereskan dan tak lama muncul yang lain berwarna hitam tapi, pada saat aku menyerang tiba-tiba mereka tunduk patuh padaku" jawab Natsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ahh baiklah" Yhwach mengangguk "ayo akan kutunjukan pedangmu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang Natsu berada di sebuah tempat yang cukup panas tapi, matanya tertuju di depan di mana pedangnya berada dan menghampirinya.

"Ini milikku?" Natsu memegangnya tapi, dia sedikit aneh karena pedangnya dua bukan satu.

"Yah, mungkin agak aneh tapi, aku sudah membuatnya jauh lebih kuat lagi dan ingat pedangmu itu tergantung dirimu sendiri" jawab Yhwach.

Yhwach membuat sebuah pedang di depannya dan Natsu melihatnya hanya terkejut karena tubuh lelaki berkumis itu perlahan menghilang atau rapuh seperti terbawa angin.

"Mungkin, kau ingin tau sebenarnya? Baiklah sebenarnya aku ini sudah mati" Yhwach tersenyum.

"Hahaha kau tau ucapanmu ini tidak lucu" Natsu tertawa lepas.

"Natsu, kau tau aku tak pernah bercanda" Yhwach hanya menghela nafas perlahan tubuhnya hilang.

"Dengar Natsu! Aku sejak awal memberimu lencana itu hanya untuk mengetes itu apalah kekuatan itu mau menerimamu atau tidak"

"Tapi, setelah ku melihatnya akhirnya aku jadi mengerti kekuatan itu menerima aku tak pernah menyangka keduanya menerimamu tapi, sekarang kenyataanya lain"

"Dan aku adalah sumber kekuatanmu sendiri kau takkan terluka ataupun sakit kau sekarang menggunakan kekuatanmu sendiri"

"Aku memilih mengajarimu semua yang kutahu karena, pada akhirnya kau itu adalah anakku darahku mengalir padamu mungkin, ini kata yang terakhir yang ingin kusampaikan"

"Jadilah kuat dan gapailah sesuatu yang ingin kuwujudkan"

"Dan kunamai pedang itu"

"TENSA ZANGETSU!"

Tubuh Yhwach sekarang benar-benar sepenuhnya hilang.

"Baiklah Arigatou"

"Ayah!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Yhwach yang kini menyatu dengan Natsu tak lama Hagoromo muncul di belakangnya.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Hagoromo

"Yah, " Natsu mengangguk "akhirnya aku mengerti sekarang"

"Ayo kita pergi" Hagoromo mengajak Natsu dan keduanya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Author Note : oh ya mungkin di chapter ini banyak istilah yang kurang mengerti atau memang kalian agak kurang faham karena gak lihat di manga oke ku kasih tau.**

 **Assauchi : sebuah Zanpakutou yang belum memiliki nama perawakannya tubuh tinggi putih**

 **Zan(Zanjutsu) : tehknik pertarungan dengan Zanpakutou artinya sebuah tehknik dasar**

 **Ken(Hakuda) : tehknik bertempur tanpa pedang artinya mengunakan seluruh tubuh.**

 **So(Hoho) : sebuah gerakan bertempur dengan kecepatan tinggi berbasis seni Sunpo**

 **Ki(Kido) : mantra tingkat tinggi yang membutuhkan kekuatan spiritual yang kuat**

 **Reishi : bahan utama roh yang berasal dari partikel spiritual**

 **Reiryoko : kekuatan spiritual yang berasal dari tenaga dalam.**

 **Ginto : Sebuah alat berbentuk Kapsul yang di gunakan untuk menyimpan Reiryoko tetapi kegunaannya untuk melakukan tehknik tertentu**

 **Hirenkyaku : memungkinkan bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan mengendarai aliran reishi di bawah kaki pengguna**

 **Blut : memiliki dua sifat bertahan dan menyerang**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ini udah terakhir arc latihan dengan kata lain sudah saatnya keluar kandang jangan ngerem ajah kayak kambing malah nantinya keliat bodoh kayak orang tua bilang : carilah pengalaman di luar rumah.**

 **Intinya bergeraklah tubuhmu keluar rumah jika, ingin mencari sesuatu yang tak ada jawabnya di rumah maka di sarankan keluar rumah dan mencari tau sendiri karena, gak akan nemu jawabnya jika hanya diam saja.**

 **Yosh! Seperti biasanya sepi, nan garing dan saya bingung ada yang bisa jelasin kenapa Follow di sebuah fic lebih banyak dari Favorite soalnya, alasan saya bertanya begitu karena melihat beberapa fic.**

 **Dan hahahay sepuluh Chapter lagi manga FT akan tamat mungkin kalo diitung dua bulan setengah lagi dan sekarang menyisakan One piece yang masih setengah perjalanan tapi, itu cukup seru lah.**

 **One piece baru berjalan 60% itu udah di konfirmasi ama Oda sendiri jadi, jika tamatnya mungkin sepuluh atau dua belas tahun lagi, wow itu cukup lama yah! Mengingat ini manga cukup bagus dari segi cerita dan battlenya yang logis dan dan karakternya unik. (You know lah jika, baca manganya)**

 **Yoshh ini chapter dapet kekuatan sembilan bijuu dan Sharinggan dan Rinnegan gila dah kayak dewa tapi, bodo amat ini fic saya dan tenang musuh di Naruto juga bakal saya masukin.**

 **Chapter 1 : Good Bye Mother & travelling with Queen Scarlet**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah di mana hari terakhir di mana Natsu menjalani latihannya dan juga dia sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman dan sebuah kejadian tertentu yang membuatnya mengerti.

Kini dia hanya berlatih yang sudah diajarkan padanya dan hanya meningkatkan kekuatannya saja di lain sisi Hagoromo hanya memperhatikannya saja memang dia sudah banyak mengajarkan banyak hal dari dasar sampai tingkat tinggi tapi, dia mengingat pembicaraan diskusi dengan ibunya

 **[Flashback]**

Ketiga orang ini atau bisa di bilang satu keluarga mereka tampaknya berdiskusi sesuatu yang tampak serius itu terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tegang.

"Ibu serius? Ingin melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Hamura "bukannya aku ragu tapi, apa ibu sudah memikirkannya lagi?"

"Aku juga hanya saja, pasti ibu punya alasan tersendiri bukan?" sambung Hagoromo.

"Kalian sedikit menolak itu wajar " Kaguya menghela nafas "tapi, ibu punya gambaran di masa depan nanti tentang Natsu"

"Ingat bu! Para Bijuu bukan senjata, meskipun mereka seperti monster tapi, mereka memiliki hati dan mereka tampaknya trauma dengan pemilik Jinjucriki sebelumnya karena menggunakan seperti senjata!" Hamura membentak ibunya tapi, dia segera minta maaf karena kelakuannya.

"Ibu tau bahkan ibu sudah menanyai mereka dan tampaknya mereka tertarik dan setuju" jawab Kaguya

"Dan mata itu ibu ingin memberikannya juga?" tanya Hamura dan Kaguya mengangguk

"Ibu bukankah Mata Sharinggan itu sebuah mata kegelapan di mana dia akan memakan tubuhnya sendiri jika, tak terkontrol" sambung Hagoromo.

"Maka dari itu, ibu memberinya Rinnegan juga tapi, akan ibu pendam dengan kata lain ada sebuah katalis untuk membukanya" Kaguya menjawabnya tersenyum.

"Maksud ibu, Natsu akan di suruh belajar dan mencari tau sendiri cara membukanya?" Hamura mengangkat alisnya dan Kaguya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika ibu begitu kita takkan bertanya" Hagoromo tersenyum "dan lagipula Natsu anak yang baik"

 **[END]**

Hagoromo mengingat kembali percakapan tadi yah, memang benar tak lama lagi Natsu takkan tinggal di sini dan akan menjalani kehidupan sesungguhnya di bumi tapi, ia juga bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Dia tau ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk Natsu tinggal dan selain itu Natsu juga harus mencari ayahnya.

"Hey, Natsu kemarilah" panggil Hagoromo

"Ada apa yah?" Natsu menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Ayo ikut denganku" Hagoromo mengajak anak itu ke suatu tempat

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini sekarang Natsu berada di luar rumah dia berdiri di sebuah segel tanda berbentuk lingkaran di sekelilingnya terdapat ke semua monster berekor yang memutarinya dan menatap terhadapnya.

Natsu bingung kenapa pula dia harus di sini, apakah akan melawan sembilan mahluk ini atau menjadikannya partner tapi, sebelum Natsu bertanya ucapannya sudah di potong oleh Kaguya.

"Jangan bertanya Natsu nanti, kakakmu akan menjawabnya sendiri" Kaguya menyela ke anak angkatnya ini.

"Dengar Natsu" Hagoromo muncul di depannya "nanti mereka akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu"

"Tunggu dulu!" Natsu tampak panik "kau berfikir aku akan memakan mereka begitu? Yang benar saja!"

"Hahaha tentu saja itu tak mungkin bukan" Hagoromo tertawa "ada jutsu khusus untuk memasukannya tanpa, memakan mereka"

"Ahh, baguslah" Natsu menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tau Natsu, nama mereka?" tanya Hagoromo

Natsu mengangguk "Sukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son goku, Kokuo, Salken, Chomei, Hachibi, dan Kurama"

Tapi, si monster gurita ini tampaknya tak senang karena, ketika Natsu menyebut namanya sendiri tampaknya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku salah?" Natsu bertanya ke gurita itu.

 **"Tentu~saja salah yo!~ Hachibi itu nama ekorku~ nama asliku yaitu Gyuki, oh yeah!"** Monster Gurita ini berbicara dengan suara aneh Natsu hanya Sweatdrop melihatnya.

 **"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, dia memang seperti itu nanti kau juga akan terbiasa"** Kurama memasang wajah pokerface

"Lalu apa yang ku lakukan dengan mereka" tanya Natsu bingung

"Mereka akan jadi, partnermu, kawanmu dan kekuatanmu jika, kau kesulitan maka kau bisa bertanya pada mereka" jawab Hagoromo "dan ulurkan kedua tanganmu"

Natsu melakukan apa yang di katakan lelaki itu Hagoromo memegang kedua telapak tangan Natsu tampak aura jingga di sekitar kedua orang itu dan para bijuu ini juga perlahan terlihat memudar.

Dan tak lama para bijuu tadi menghilang dan kini hanya menjadi bola kecil berwarna tubuh mereka masing-masing dan mereka masuk ke dalam tubuh Natsu di perut Natsu tampak sebuah tanda lingkaran segel.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hagoromo.

"Ini, aku merasa kuat" balas Natsu memegang perutnya.

"Aku menggunakan segel di perutmu karena, lebih mudah memasukannya lewat sana" jawab Hagoromo "dan sekarang kau mudah berkomunikasi dengan mereka"

"Hmm! Halo?" Natsu mencoba mengetesnya

 **"Yo!"**

 **"Oww yeah!"**

 **"Halo!"**

 **"Yosh!"**

 **"Hm!"**

"Ahh berhasil" balas Natsu.

"Tampaknya mereka cepat berbaur" Hagoromo tersenyum "selamat kau jadi, memiliki mereka tapi, ini usul dari ibu kita hanya menyetujuinya saja"

"Terima kasih ibu!" Natsu mengungguk

"Tak usah berterima kasih ini ibu melakukannya dengan senang" Kagura hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya "bisa kau memejamkan matamu sebentar?"

Natsu hanya mengikuti apa yang di katakan ibunya ini Kaguya meletakan jarinya ke kedua mata milik Natsu dan anak itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di kedua matanya.

"Apa, ini?" Natsu membuka kedua matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa dan jangan terlalu di pikirkan" Kaguya hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

 _ **'Kekuatan dia bahkan sudah melampaui ketiga orang ini tapi, dia hanya belum menyadarinya dan memaksimalkannya'**_ batin Kurama geleng-geleng.

"Apa kau ingin berbicara sesuatu Kurama" tanya Natsu dan musang itu hanya tak menjawabnya

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hari latihan Natsu sekarang telah berakhir dan sudah selesai sesuai yang di ucapkannya anak itu kini di antarkan langsung oleh ketiga orang itu kembali ke bumi.

Dia sekarang kembali ke bumi dengan membawa bekal dan persiapan dan perjalanan yang cukup itu terlihat di punggungnya yang membawa tas yang berisi berbagai makanan dan apapun itu.

"Kau sudah banyak mengalami perubahan dan masa-masa di mana kau berlatih yang sulit tapi, kau tetap menerimanya dan aku cukup bangga dengan itu" Hamura tersenyum

"Begitulah, aku akan mencari Igneel lagi" Natsu mengusap hidung dengan bangga.

"Kuharap kau bisa menemukan ayahmu" ucap Hagoromo dan Natsu menoleh ke arah Kaguya

"Ibu, terkadang tak mau berpisah denganmu tapi, tempatmu berada di sini" Kaguya memeluk anaknya.

"Apa, ibu akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Natsu membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Tentu saja tidak, dan suatu hari ibu akan kembali lagi dan menemuimu lagi" Kaguya tampak tersenyum senang dengar "mulai sekarang kau bagian dari kita dan menjadi keluarga kita namamu sekarang Natsu Dragneel Otsutsuki"

"Baiklah" Natsu hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Dan pada saat Natsu pergi Kaguya menempelkan dua jarinya ke kening anak berambut pink itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Oke!".

Natsu berlari menuju ke dalam hutan dan hingga tak terlihat lagi dan Kaguya langsung kembali ketempatnya meninggalkan dua orang di sana.

" kuharap, ibu melakukan sesuatu yang benar" Hamura menghela nafas.

"Ramalan ibu tak pernah salah" Hagoromo membalasnya "dan dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang hanya bisa mengalahkan mereka"

"Yah, seperti orang-orang yang telah di beri kekuatan oleh ibu terdahulu" Hamura mengangkat bahunya

Dan mereka tertawa lepas setelahnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini sekarang Natsu berjalan sendiri di tengah hutan yang saat ini mencari tujuannya sendiri yaitu ayahnya tapi, seperti biasa hanya modal nekat saja itu takkan mudah menemukannya.

Tapi, sekarang dengan kekuatan yang cukup dan bekal mungkin akan sesikit memudahkan perjalanan mereka tapi, selama di perjalanan dia tak menemukan seseorang pun yang ada hanya pohon dan suara pun.

"Hadeh! Sial juga ternyata mencarinya tak begitu mudah" keluh Natsu mengelap keringatnya.

 **"Meskipun dia naga besar tapi, bumi ini luas tau!"** celetuk Kurama.

"Tapi, setidaknya ada sebuah tanda atau apalah!" protes Natsu.

 **"Kenapa kau tak cari tau sendiri? Dan merasakan di sekelilingmu?"** Saran Kurama

"Kau benar" Natsu memejamkan matanya dia tampaknya menggunakan kenbun "kebanyakan suara hewan dan yang lain tapi, ada sesuatu yang sedikit janggal"

 **"Mending kau cek saja siapa tau itu dia"** usul Kurama

Natsu berlari ke tempat di mana yang ia maksud dan melihat yang membuatnya terkejut adalah seekor Naga putih besar dengan di bagian atasnya berwarna merah.

 **"Itu Igneel?"** tanya Kurama.

"Bukan! Fisiknya juga berbeda" Natsu menggeleng "dan yang kulihat bau, dia bukan Naga walaupun fisiknya seperti itu"

 **"Tunggu dulu! Kau bicara seolah-olah dia itu manusia hanya saja di berubah jadi Naga begitu?"** tanya Kurama dan Natsu mengangguk.

Natsu berjalan dan menghampiri Naga putih dan sang Naga menoleh karena ada seseorang yang mendekatinya seorang bocah berambut pink dengan dua pedang di punggung dan tas besarnya

"Halo" sapa Natsu.

 **"Siapa kau!?"**

"Aku Natsu, apakah kau melihat Igneel dia ayahku tapi, dia pergi tanpa pamit?" tanya Natsu

 **"Maaf, aku tak melihat manusia lewat di sini"** Naga itu menggeleng

"Dia, bukan manusia tapi, dia raja naga api Igneel" teriak Natsu

 **"Tunggu, kau seorang DragonSlayer"** tanya Naga putih

Natsu mengangguk "benar dan aku kesini ada sesuatu yang aneh dan itu kau karena, alasanku bertanya yaitu kau bisa berubah menjadi Naga mungkin setidaknya kau tau sesuatu meskipun sedikit"

 **"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tau aku manusia?"** Naga itu terlihat shock

"Penciumanku tak bisa di bohongi" Natsu memegang hidungnya

Akhirnya Naga itu menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya sebenarnya dia berasal dari sebuah Negara tapi, karena sebuah kejadian tertentu dia akhirnya di usir karena berubah menjadi monster Naga dan dia tak tau cara mengembalikan wujudnya ke normal.

 **"Jadi, Naga ini dulunya manusia tapi, dia tak tau cara mengembalikannya?"** tanya Kurama dan Natsu mengangguk **"jika kau mengembalikannya ke wujud Normal mungkin dia bisa membantumu mencari Igneel"**

"Ahh, ada benar juga" Natsu terlihat setuju "tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

 **"Perlukah aku menghajarmu, supaya mengingatnya?"** Kurama pokerface Natsu berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya dia mengingatnya.

"Ahhh aku tau!"

 **"GEN SUTANSU NO RITAN!"**

Natsu membuat segel tangan di tangan kanannya tampak cahaya hijau selain itu di telapaknya tampak sebuah segel Natsu langsung menyerang Naga itu dengan telapak tangan kanan.

Ngggngggg!

Natsu mundur tampak ada garis di antara kedua mahluk ini dan asap perlahan mulai timbul tapi, serangan tadi tak menyakitkan terbukti Naga tadi tak berteriak.

 _ **'Dia ternyata wanita'**_ batin Kurama mengetahuinya.

Dan tak lama asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan menampakan wujudnya wanita dewasa, berambut merah panjang lurus menjuntai ke bawah, dengan mata coklat mengenakan kaus lusuh dan rok robek.

"Aku tak tau ini permanen atau tidak tapi, terima kasih" ucap wanita itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" Natsu tampak bingung.

"Dulu, ada seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama padaku tapi, tampaknya efek tehknik itu sebentar dan aku kembali menjadi naga" jawab Wanita itu.

"Ohh begitu" Natsu mengangguk "tapi, itu tadi adalah tehknik di mana kau akan kembali ke wujudmu aslimu seperti semula"

"Terima kasih" Wanita tadi bersujud "entah bagaimana caranya aku membalasnya"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mencari Igneel?" tanya Natsu.

"Menemanimu? Kedengarannya tak begitu buruk! Sesekali aku menjelajah dunia" Wanita merah ini mengangguk setuju "dan bisakah aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Natsu Dragneel Otsutsuki!"

"Aku Irene Belserion kau boleh memanggilku Eileen!"

"Baiklah ayo, makan aku saat ini lapar" Natsu memegang perutnya.

"Fufufu baiklah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua kini duduk di api unggun seperti yang di lakukan biasanya di alam dia berburu makanan dengan ikan di sungai dan rusa hutan

Dan mereka menikmati makanannya tapi, hanya Natsu saja yang menikmati daging rusa panggang dengan rakusnya dan untuk Irene dia tampaknya hanya menatap ikan tersebut dan tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Kau kenapa?" Natsu melihat gelagat aneh

"Bukan hanya saja semenjak aku jadi Naga aku tak bisa merasakan rasa makanan bahkan tidurpun aku tak bisa" balas Irene menatap lesu tampaknya dia sedikit bersedih.

"Coba saja dulu" Natsu yang cuek kembali meneruskan makannya.

Irene yang ragu kini dia mengambil secuil ikan dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut _'ini tak bercanda bukan!'_ Irene tampak shock dia mencoba memakannya kembali dan hasilnya sama _'setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya bisa merasakannya'_

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Natsu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak!" Irene mengusap matanya "aku menangis karena, aku senang!"

"Yosh!, ayo makan lagi!"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan mereka berdua berakhir. keluar dari dalam hutan setelah sekian lama mereka melewati jalan yang biasa di lalui oleh orang hanya saja itu masih daerah perhutanan.

Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa menit tampak beberapa orang lelaki mencegat mereka dan untuk Natsu tampak bingung kenapa dengan mereka ini.

"Hei! Kau berhenti di sana"

"Ada wanita manis di sini!"

"Kita ambil dia dan bunuh bocah ini"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang setelah ini"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mereka orang jahat kau diam saja, biar aku yang urus ini" Irene mencegat Natsu.

"Jadi, mereka tak baik" tanya Natsu Irene mengangguk.

Nggggngggg!

Tapi, sebelum komplotan ini menyerang Natsu langsung menatap mereka dengan aura tekanannya dan membuat para penjahat itu pingsan dengan mulut menganga.

"Ayah bilang jika, mereka tak baik maka harus di pukul!" Natsu terlihat kembali normal

 _'Benar-benar anak polos'_ batin Irene tersenyum _'tapi, bagaimana bisa anak ini menumbangkan mereka tanpa menyentuhnya'_

"Hmmm aku mencium bau hangus di daerah sini" Natsu mengendus ke udara.

"Tampaknya ada sebuah desa di dekat sini" ajak Irene "ayo, kuharap kita ada yang bisa membantu kita"

"Yosh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ohh ya jika tehknik Irene yang kembali seperti semula ini aku ambil dari di seri Naruto di mana waktu Naruto ngamuk di jembatan dan Yamato ngeluarin tehknik hokage 1**

 **Dan aku ambil dari sini sih yah,soalnya oke lah dan arc latihan berakhir**

 **Jika ada sesuatu yang bingung di ceritaku review saja nanti aku jawab.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhahahahaha halo lagi buat para Readers yang setia ngikutin cerita saya dari awal meski ceritanya ngawur kayak Zoro yang buta arah kalau nyari jalan pulang (emang punya readers?) entahlah mungkin kebanyakan di balik bayangan.**

 **Entah gimana nasibnya tapi, yang saya pikirin adalah buat fic lemon pas bulan puasa yah, kalau kata orang buatnya pas waktu buka ajah karena, gak ngebatalin yah, gak menutup kemungkinan chapter lemonnya pas puasa wkwkwkwkw :v**

 **Yah, saya mah terkadang bisa update cepat seperti biasa atau lambat kayak siput yah, maklum ada kesibukan di dunia karena, setelah lulus author bingung untuk memilih masuk universitas mana yang bagus.**

 **Bukan bagus fasilitasnya yang saya pikirin kualitas mengajarnya tapi, sih di semua Universitas pasti yang mengajarinya bagus-bagus dan orangnya pinter-pinter kalau enggak? Ngapain juga mereka ngajar hahay**

 **Aye sir!**

 **Chapter 2 : Bunny knight and go to tower**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **-Rosemary Village**

Kini Natsu dan Irene berada di sebuah desa tapi, jika di katakan sebuah desa itu bukanlah sebuah desa yang di katakan layak bahkan lebih tepatnya tempat ini seperti bekas perang.

Seperti bekas perang dan mengerikan banyak mayat yang bergeletak di sana yang rata-rata di dominasi oleh orang dewasa, darah yang sudah lama mengering, dan rumah yang hangus dan gosong, rumah-rumah yang hangus dan terbakar kondisinya, sudah benar-benar sebuah desa lagi.

"Banyak sekali mayat apa di sini telah terjadi perang?" Natsu bingung matanya kesana-kemari

"Sepertinya bukan tampaknya, ada yang terjadi sesuatu di sini" Irene mengikutinya dari belakang "tampaknya ini ulah naga"

"Tidak, ini bukan Ulah Naga" Natsu menggeleng "biasanya semburan mereka bersifat menghancurkan bukan membakar"

Memang benar jika, di pikirkan lagi Natsu bisa mengetahuinya dengan cepat karena, dia Dragonslayer yang telah hidup dengan Naga jadi dia tau seluk beluknya, di tambah lagi para mayat di sini mati karena, sebuah benda tajam bukan karena semburan api.

"Kupikir di sini tidak ada orang" Irene hanya mengira.

"Tidak, dari semenjak awal aku mendengar suara teriakan kupikir, ada" Natsu mengangguk.

"Baiklah jika ada kuharap kita bisa menanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi" Irene menghela nafas.

Mereka terus saja berjalan mengitari desa yang sudah terbengkalai ini.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Tanya Irene yang melihat Natsu menoleh serius ke sebuah tempat.

Natsu tak menjawabnya dia hanya berjalan ke sebuah kotak hitam yang di dekat rumah dan Irene hanya mengikutinya, Natsu membuka kotak itu dan betapa terkejutnya Irene karena, ada seseorang anak kecil di sana.

"Ketemu kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Natsu dan anak itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

Yang di lihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang, dengan bando, mengenakan jacket ketat tertutup, dan celana hitam panjang, sepatu boot putih matanya merah terlihat dia sedang sedih.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Natsu menanyanya balik tapi, wajah gadis itu ketakutan.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel Otsutsuki dan panggil aku Natsu kalau kau siapa?" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Umm! Kagura, Kagura Mikazuchi" jawabnya dan menerima uluran tangan Natsu.

"Oh, Kagura apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kotak apa kau sedang bermain?" tanya Natsu dengan suara polosnya membuat Irene tertawa kecil.

"Onii-chan!" Kagura hanya membalasnya seperti itu "Onii-chan aku sedang mencarinya dia menghilang"

"Oke Kagura bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Irene sebagai yang dewasa bertanya pasti, ada yang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku tak tau tiba-tiba saja semua rumah terbakar, banyak orang yang berteriak kesakitan, dan aku segera berteriak mencari Onii-chan tapi, ada anak kecil rambutnya sama seperti bibi dan menyuruhku bersembunyi di dalam kotak itu hingga ama setelah, itu aku tak tau apa yang terjadi" jawab Kagura dengan mata berair.

"Rambut sama sepertiku?" Irene berfikir siapa seseorang yang rambutnya sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Natsu melihat wajah Kagura yang menangis.

"Ahh maaf aku hanya ingin bertemu Onii-chan saja" Kagura mengelap matanya.

"Bagaimana begini kau ikut dengan kita mungkin, saja Kakakmu ada di mana di suatu tempat" Saran Irene.

"Benarkah" Kagura tampak tak percaya mendengarnya "aku ikut dengan kalian?"

Dan Irene hanya mengangguk.

"Yeayy! Terima kasih Natsu-kun dan bibi" Kagura berlari dan memeluk Natsu dan mencium kening bocah itu tapi, Natsu hanya pasang wajah bingung atas tindakan Kagura.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Seperti biasa mereka kembali mengadakan perjalanan dan sekarang kini sudah menambah satu orang saja dan tujuannya mereka sama yaitu mencari orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Oh ya Natsu-kun kau berkelana memang tujuanmu apa?" tanya Kagura menatap bocah pink di sampingnya.

"Aku mencari ayahku, dan bisa-bisanya meninggalkanku" jawab Natsu kesal "jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi maka, kutendang bokong besarnya itu"

"Hihihihi kau lucu, ayahmu sangat spesial bagimu" Kagura tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja dia Raja Naga Api Igneel dia mengajariku sihir dan terkadang dia bisa saja menjadi menyebalkan!" Natsu hanya cemberut

"Woww! Itu keren berarti kau kuat" puji Kagura Natsu mengusap hidungnya.

Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya kini mereka kembali di cegat oleh lima orang dengan mengenakan senjata tajam.

"Natsu-kun! Aku takut!" Kagura bersembunyi di belakang Natsu

"Orang seperti ini lagi" Natsu menghela nafas

"Hey! Kalian berhenti serahkan-"

Sebelum orang itu bicara secara cepat Natsu langsung menghajar wajahnya telak dengan aura petir biru di tubuhnya.

"Bocah sialan!"

Yang berambut pendek melayangkan pedangnya dan Natsu menghilang dan kembali menghajar perut orang itu tepat di perutnya Natsu, melakukan hal yang sama pada tiga orang sisanya dan pada akhirnya mereka semua tergeletak.

 _'Tadi, cepat sekali aku bahkan tak bisa melihatnya'_ Irene terkejut melihatnya.

"Sudah kubereskan tenang saja Kagura" Natsu menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Kau kuat Natsu-kun!" Kagura dengan noda merah di pipinya "tapi, bisakah kau mengajariku aku ingin kuat juga"

"Huh?" Natsu tampak bingung

"Kumohon ajari aku! Yah?" Kagura berjongkok dengan memberi efek mata anak anjing yang sayangnya tak berefek pada Natsu.

"Aku tak bisa" balas Natsu tapi, membuat mata gadis berbando itu kembali air.

"Kau jahat katanya kita teman!" Kagura masuk mode keras kepala.

"Ya! Ya! Terserah kau sajalah!" Natsu hanya mendengus.

"Yayyy! Kau yang terbaik" Kagura memeluk Natsu

Irene yang melihat interaksi dua orang bocah kecil ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng tak karuan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sebenarnya untuk Natsu sendiri dia melatih seseorang tak tau bagaimana caranya dan di tambah dia sekarang masih kecil akan sulit pastinya jika memberi arahan yang benar-benar sesuai.

Soal di tambah lagi karena Natsu memang taunya di ajar oleh seseorang bukan mengajar seseorang tapi, dia tak bisa mundur lagi karena di sudah janji dengan Kagura untuk melatih wanita walaupun dengan paksaaan kecil.

Dan jika harus di samakan latihannya yang akan di berikan Kagura itu tak bisa sama karena Natsu sudah kuat sedangkan Kagura masih kecil dan parahnya dia wanita.

Jadi, dia memilih mengajar cara biasa yaitu tehknik mengolah pedang karena, itu tak terlalu sulit di jelaskan dan hanya perlu praktek saja dan sangat cepat wanita itu menguasainya.

Natsu hanya duduk bersandar pohon dirinya hanya memperhatikan Kagura yang memainkan pedangnya ke sana kemari bahkan, kelihatannya sudah lihai.

"Bagaimana anak itu?" tanya Irene duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" balas Natsu seadanya

"Hei Natsu?" panggil Irene membuat Natsu menoleh "kupikir sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku dengar kalau tak salah di daerah sini ada sebuah Guild" jawab Irene.

"Apa itu Guild?" tanya Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebuah rumah bagi seseorang yang tak memiliki keluarga maksudku, tempat itu penuh kasih sayang, teman dan keluarga dan kupikir itu akan cocok karena, dia tak mungkin mengikuti kita karena, tujuan kita beda" jelas Irene.

"Keluarga? Seperti Igneel dengan aku?" Natsu balik

Irene menganggukan kepala "kupikir jika kita tempatkan Dia di sebuah Guild mungkin dia akan senang karena, ada teman dan jangan khawatir dia bakal di lindungi"

"Ahh begitu tapi, apa dia mau?" tanya Natsu

"Itu masalahnya tapi, jika kau yang bicara dengan sedikit berbeda mungkin dia akan mau" jawab Irene Natsu hanya diam tak membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin tiga orang yang sudah terlelap tapi, Natsu terbangun lagi dia mengamati dua orang yang satu terlelap tidur yang satunya lagi hanya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jika, Natsu pikir Irene kedinginan karena, tidur hanya beralaskan dan berselimut daun pisang dan segera dia melepaskan Syal dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh wanita itu walaupun, kecil tapi itu memberi efek hangat dan terbukti Irene kembali tidur nyenyak.

Natsu kembali tidur meskipun cuaca dingin toh, ini tidak mempengaruhinya karena dia api dan tahan segala sesuatu dingin tapi, saat terlelap ia kembali berguman sesuatu dalam mimpinya.

"Igneel!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Latihan berakhir Natsu, Irene, dan Kagura berjalan melewati desa kecil tampaknya mereka menuju tempat yang di namakan Guild tapi, Natsu tak mengetahuinya untung saja Irene mengetahui tempatnya.

Kagura bingung karena, dia akan di bawa kemana Natsu menjelaskannya secara rinci awalnya Kagura protes dan ingin ikut dengan Natsu tapi, Kagura akan menyetujuinya jika Natsu memberi sebuah janji dan Natsu hanya mengangguk.

Dan Irene sedari tadi dia menyadari bahwa syal Natsu ada pada lehernya dia memang malam tadi kedinginan tapi, dia merasakan hangat dan dia baru sadar bahwa ada syal yang melingkar tubuhnya entah apa alasannya tapi, Natsu mungkin tak tega membiarkan kedinginan.

Dan akhirya mereka bertiga berdiri di sebuah bangunan kayu dengan tinggi 30 Meter sangat sederhana terlihat, dan di depan bangunan itu, ada sebuah patung berbentuk duyung, dan lokasinya tak jauh dari laut.

"Ini Guildnya?" tanya Natsu.

"Yup! Di sini yang kudengar" jawab Irene mengangguk.

Dan tak lama muncul dari dalam bangunan seorang nenek tua mengenakan gaun ungu tua dan tampaknya dia hanya menampakan senyumnya sungguh terlihat damai.

"Ahh anak muda ada keperluan apa kalian di Guild wanita ini?" sapa nenek tua itu rumah

"Ahh jadi ini Guild apakah anda masternya?" tanya Irene.

"Benar namaku Grondur aku Master Guild dari Mermaid Heel sepertinya kalian kemari ada sesuatu" jawabnya.

"Aku kesini karena dia ingin masuk ke Guildmu!" Irene menunjuk Kagura.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Gondur.

"Yah, dia berasal dari desa Rosemary dan sekarang desa itu sudah hancur dan beruntung sekali aku menemukannya" balas Irene.

"Sungguh Gadis kecil yang penuh ketakutan" Grondur geleng-geleng "dan tenang saja dia di terima baik dan tak ada diskriminasi"

"Ahh itulah yang kuharapkan" Irene tersenyum

"Jadi, Natsu-kun akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" Kagura menatap Natsu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Tidak, aku harus mencari ayahku dan kau juga kan harus mencari kakakmu dan ini bukan perpisahan suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu, dan sekuat apa kamu sekarang nanti" Natsu melebarkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kuat dan suatu hari nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu" Kagura menyeka matanya dan langsung memeluk Natsu.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu itu" balas Natsu.

"Ahh mengingatkanku waktu muda" Grondur tersenyum

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan Natsu dan Irene kini melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya kedua anak ini saling melambaikan tangannya.

Ini bukanlah perpisahan melainkan pertemuan yang akan terjadi suatu saat yang akan mendatang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah perpisahannya dengan Kagura kini Natsu terus melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari ayah mereka tapi, tampaknya mereka harus ke pusat kota di dekat sini terlebih dulu untuk mencari informasi dan istirahat selain itu perbekalan mereka menipis.

Soal mereka mendapat uang bagaimana? Tentu saja setiap orang yang kesulitan mereka segera temui sebagai imbalnnya mereka memberi hadiah atau bahkan makanan dan Uang.

"Bagaimana dengan Kagura yah! Apa dia baik-baik saja" Natsu terus berjalan

"Jangan khawatir bukankah kau telah berjanji akan menemuinya setelah dewasa?" tanya Irene.

"Yah begitulah" Natsu tersenyum "ehh itu bukankah itu kotanya?"

"Iyah itu benar, sebaiknya kita beristirahat dan memesan kamar!" Irene mengangguk.

Setelah itu mereka sampai di kota dan langsung memesan sebuah kamar dan mereka masuk ke kamar kondisinya cukup sederhana dengan kasur yang muat dua orang, dan jendela yang menghadap laut, dan sofa merah kecil, dan kamar mandi ukuran normal dan pada kenyataannya kota itu cukup dekat dengan laut.

"Ahhh lelahnya" Irene segera menanggalkan pakaiannya "kau mau bergabung Natsu?"

"Mandi? Kau duluan saja aku ingin istirahat sebentar" Natsu menghela nafas dia duduk di sofa.

"Baiklah" Irene tersenyum dia berjalan ke kamar mandi tak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat walaupun, Natsu hanya masa bodo.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi yang Natsu hanya duduk menghadap jendela dia hanya menopang dagunya menatap langit sore tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan di luar hotel ini tampak kereta kuda yang membawa kotak yang banyak dan panjang saling bergandengan Natsu menyipitkan matanya dia menyadari sesuatu aneh yang di bawa kereta kuda itu.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Irene datang dengan handuk di atas kepala rambutnya diikat.

"Oh tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh" Natsu menoleh ke arah wanita scarlet ini "dan kenapa kau telanjang?"

Yah memang benar wanita ini hanya menutup rambutnya dan mengekspos tubuhnya yang ramping dengan Payudara yang besar dan pinggul yang membuat lelaku manapun mimisan.

"Apa salah? Dan lagipula aku habis mandi dan ini wajar" Irene dengan wajah tak berdosa tapi, Natsu cuek saja "dan apa maksudmu aneh?"

"Yah mendengar suara minta tolong di dalam kereta itu" jawab Natsu matanya masih fokus.

"Mungkin hanya firasatmu saja" balas Irene.

"Tidak, ini suaranya benar-benar jelas!" Natsu menggeleng kemudian dia segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau mau pergi mengeceknya?" tanya Irene dia tau kekuatan anak ini meski sedikit tapi, dia mempercayai kata anak itu.

"Yah, maaf kau tak boleh ikut nanti, aku akan kembali" Natsu melompat keluar jendela.

"Baiklah, dan lekaslah lembali" Irene hanya geleng-geleng saja "dan gunakan pintu!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan Natsu pergi meninggalkan hotel itu dia segera mengikuti kereta itu secara diam-diam tanpa ada suara dan tak lama mereka sampai di tepi pantai.

Dan Natsu melihat sebuah kapal besar dan kereta yang tadi ia lihat dan kereta tadi masuk ke dalam kapal itu dan Natsu juga ikutan masuk dan bersembunyi di dalam gentong tak terpakai.

"Tolong kami!"

"Kami di mana!?"

"Lepaskan kami!"

"Bebaskan kita!"

Benar yang di ucapkan Natsu pada nyatanya ada suara orang berteriak di kapal itu dan pada dasar Natsu ingin segera menyelamatkannya Namun, ia tunggu saja dulu akan pergi kemana kapal ini.

Natsu sedikit merasa mual di perutnya dan memilih memejamkan matanya secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan ohh ya aku di cerita ini Irene dan Erza adalah saudara kandung yaitu adik kakak yah walaupun di manga asli mereka ibu dan anak yah namanya fanfic 'unless your imagination'**

 **Hehee yah maaf jika agak telat salah tolong koreksi dan ada apa2**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hohohohohohoo! Selamat datang kembali di fic saya yang penuh imajinasi dan khayalan tingkat rendah ngmongin soal khayalan jadi ingat sebuah lagu lama ang yang udah lama berkembang band nya (sorry gak tau apa nama band nya tapi, enak lagunya menurutku sih -_-)**

 **Yah yang kudengar curhatan author berhenti Update pada ficnya sih karena sebuah alasan karena, fic nya di copas oleh orang lain yah, hal itu wajar ajah bahkan orang lain juga gak mau karyanya di aku-akui, yah intinya "gua yang capek buat ehh lu malah seenaknya ngeprint tanpa izin" njirr ngeprint memang bener sih.**

 **Oke kumohon ini saranku jangan copas lah setidaknya cerita sendiri lebih bagus meskipun itu tulisan ancur yah, hal wajar karena baru awal nanti, juga lama-lama bagus dan terbiasa (curhatku doank terserah mau nanggepin atau enggak)**

 **Wah, jika ada yang nanya FB ku yah lihat ajah di biodataku kalau ada request sayang sekali aku tolak dulu karena, akan ke ganggu ke fic yang lain.**

 **Prinsipku adalah tamatkan dulu baru yang baru lagi meskipun terkadang gak sepenuh benar yah sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan**

 **Aye sir!**

 **Chapter 3 : Scarlet From Tower and Demon Take-Over**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Perjalanan Natsu yang terus berlanjut untuk mencari ayahnya tapi, kini dia terhenti sebentar karena, saat ini dia berada di sebuah kapal karena tak sengaja dia mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong.

Sempat sebelumnya Natsu mendengar suara orang-orang ketika dia berada di hotel lantas dia mengejarnya dan mencari tau dan tak lama dia langsung masuk ke dalam kapal.

Kembali di mana Kapal sudah sampai di sebuah pulau kecil tampak menara besar dan panjang tapi, tampaknya itu belum sepenuhnya jadi di lihat orang-orang yang tengah membuat menara itu.

"Sudah sampai!" Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya buru-buru ia keluar.

"Hueeekkk!"

Semenjak Natsu naik kapal dia tiba-tiba saja mual dan setelahnya dia langsung muntah.

"Hadeh! Aku tak mau naik lagi" keluh Natsu memegang perutnya.

 **"Mungkin kau mabuk laut"** celetuk Kurama.

"Oh kau Kurama kemana saja baru muncul dan apa itu mabuk laut?" Natsu sedikit kaget.

 **"Yah ada di mana para Jinjucriki beristirahat tanpa bicara dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"** tanya Kurama mengalihkan pertanyaan Natsu.

"Yah, aku mendengar suara jeritan dan teriakan ketika aku sampai di sini suara itu makin jelas" balas Natsu.

 **"Hmmm! Instingmu cepat tapi, sebaiknya kau cari tau mungkin saja itu benar"** usul Kurama dan kemudian Natsu berlari masuk ke dalam menara itu.

.

.

.

.

Kini sekarang Natsu ke dalam menara itu dia mencari sumber teriakan dan terus berlari ke sana kemari dan melihat sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah dan Natsu langsung cepat ke bawah.

Begitu sampai di bawah Natsu sedikit cengang karena banyak orang yang berada di bawah tapi, kondisinya begitu menyedihkan karena orang-orang ini kedua tangan dan kaki di belenggu rantai dan di kurung sebuah penjara.

 **"Mereka tampaknya jadi budak?"** celetuk Kurama.

"Apa itu budak?" Natsu tampak bingung.

 **"Orang yang di jadikan Tahanan mereka di perlakukan lebih buruk dari hewan mudahnya merekalah yang minta tolong ini"** jawab Kurama.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau maksud tapi, aku tak suka ini" Natsu memasang wajah serius.

 **"Kalau begitu bebaskan mereka dan mereka takkan teriak lagi"** ucap Kurama

Natsu berjalan perlahan dia sampai di sebuah penjara dan penghuni penjara itu menoleh dan melihat bocah berambut pink tengah menatap mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Harusnya kau cepat kabur?" ucap lelaki berambut mangkok.

"Kabur? Apa maksudnya aku malah ingin kemari" balas Natsu.

"Apa kau sinting? Orang-orang di sini ingin keluar kau malah kemari" lelaki berkacamata terlihat panik.

"Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan kami Nyaa!" tanya gadis berwujud kucing.

Natsu tak menjawabnya seperti yang Kurama katakan berarti tempat ini bukanlah hal baik dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya menjadi Magma dia menyentuh pintu besi itu dan membuatnya meleleh sontak orang-orang yang melihatnya shock.

"Katanya kau ingin keluar? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Natsu.

"Ugh! Terima kasih tapi, bisakah kau bebaskan yang lain, oh dan sebelumnya namaku Simon" pintanya

"Aku Natsu," balasnya.

"Nyaa~! Natsu terima kasih Namaku Milliana" Gadis itu memeluk Natsu.

Natsu melakukan hal yang sama dia membebaskan para tahanan lain tapi, pada saat dia selesai membebaskan yang lain tak lama para penjaga turun dan melihat sebuah kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Ahhh! Kita ketahuan!" Simon terlihat panik.

Clingg!

Wingg!

Sebelum para penjaga itu mulai menangkap mereka kembali secara refleks Natsu langsung membekukan para penjaga itu dengan esnya.

"Wow! Kau kuat dan bisa sihir juga hebat!" puji bocah berambut perak.

"Cepat! Katanya kalian ingin keluar dari sini" ucap Natsu tenang.

Dan mereka semua bergegas keluar saat Natsu ingin beranjak pergi dia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya dan melihat seorang kakek tua uzur dan di sampingnya Gadis berambut merah dengan mata sebelah tertutup.

 **"Ini hanya dugaanku atau gadis itu mirip sekali dengan dia?"** tanya Kurama.

"Ahh benar juga dia mirip Eileen bahkan baunya juga sama -sama mirip" Natsu mengangguk dan memasang ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Gadis ini ingin bicara denganmu" Kakek itu menunjuk gadis rambut merah.

Tapi, gadis itu tampak malu-malu dia perlahan maju dan mendekati Natsu wajahnya dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Ummm! Bisakah aku memintamu satu hal?" tanya gadis berambut merah.

"Apa,? Dan Namaku Natsu Dragneel Otsutsuki" Natsu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Umm! Erza Scarlet bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyelamatkan temanku? Kulihat kau kuat?" Gadis itu tampak malu-malu.

"Oke, Erza di mana dia apakah ada di sini!" tanya Natsu.

"Ikuti aku" Erza berlari dan Natsu segera menyusulnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu dan Erza kini masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam menara dia mencari seseorang yang Erza cari tapi, halangannya ada para penjaga untung saja Natsu bisa mengatasinya dengan menembakan beamnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berada di depan ruangan dan masuk ke dalam kondisinya agak cukup gelap mereka dan melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi.

"Jellal!"

Natsu melihat lelaki berambut biru dengan tatto di mata kirinya dia hanya duduk dengan ekspresi jahatnya dan Natsu sudah merasakan hawa tak enak.

 **"Aku punya firasat buruk patner"** Kurama mendesah.

"Jadi, Erza apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lelaki bernama Jellal tampak menyeringai.

"Ayo! Kita pergi dari sini karena kita akan bebas!" ucap Erza dengan mata berair.

"Bebas? Hahahaha kau lucu sekali kebebasanku mutlak di sini dengan menara ini kebebasanku akan muncul di sini atas nama Zeref!" Jellal tertawa lepas.

"Jellal! Ayo pergi dari sini menara ini bukanlah kebebasan melainkan, sebuah kurungan yang membelenggu dirimu" ucap Erza.

"Hahahahaha! Kau terlalu Naif Erza! Dengar yah dengan membuat menara ini maka kebebasanku mutlak di sini" Jellal tampaknya dia takkan keluar "kemarilah Erza bersamaku dan membangun menara ini"

"Jellal, kumohon pergi bersamaku" Erza berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

Natsu merasakan firasat buruk ketika Erza maju dia melihat Jellal dengan seringai jahatnya di tangannya terdapat lingkaran sihir dengan cepat Natsu menarik Erza.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan! Lihat dia tak mau ikut denganmu sebaiknya kau pergi" Natsu terlihat kesal.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau pergi sebelum Jellal ikut! Jika kau ingin pergi! Pergilah!" teriak Erza balik.

"Dasar Aneh ya sudah terserah kau saja!" Natsu berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

 _'Dia, benar-benar pergi apa ucapanku berlebihan?'_ batin Erza shock dia kembali ke arah Jellal "kumohon ayo pergi bersamaku!"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya tidak! Cepat pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu" Jellal dengan aura menyeramkannya

"Baiklah!" Erza segera kembali berlari dia segera cepat keluar dari menara itu.

Apesnya dia bicara tadi karena, benar Natsu sudah menghilang Erza segera berlari yang jadi, apesnya sudah banyak penjaga dan akhirnya dia ketahuan.

"Hey! Bos ada anak kecil di sini!"

Erza ketakutan dia tau sekarang dia lemah dan tak bisa berbuat banyak dan juga dia merasa bersalah terhadap Natsu karena, membentaknya terlalu keras harusnya dia berterima kasih.

 **"DOTON : EARTH STRANGLE!"**

Nggggngkkk!

Sebelum para penjaga itu mengambil Erza tiba-tiba saja muncul banyak tangan dari dalam tanah memegang para penjaga itu hingga mereka tak bisa bergerak.

"Natsu!" Erza menatap figure yang menyelamatkannya "maafkan aku karena, bertingkah egois"

"Yah, tak apa ayo pergi " Natsu hanya memamerkan grinnya.

.

.

.

.

Kedua orang itu segera cepat keluar dari menara itu dan sekarang mereka hanya beristirahat bersandar sebuah pohon mereka, tampaknya lelah karena, belum tidur dengan cepat mereka tidur.

Dan keesokan harinya mereka terbangun dan sekarang Natsu harus kembali pasti Irene khawatir karena, dia belum kembali.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu tapi, aku harus mencari ayahku" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yah tak masalah terima kasih menyelamatkanku" Erza tersenyum.

"Tampaknya teman-temanmu sudah pergi" ucap Natsu yah semenjak ia di dalam menara tampaknya mereka sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Yah, asal mereka bisa keluar bebas aku senang" balas Erza dan pada saat Natsu ingin pergi "hei tunggu dulu"

"Ada apa-" sebelum Natsu bicara lagi keningnya di cium oleh Erza.

"Terima kasih lagi!" Erza hanya blush kecil "kita akan bertemu lagi dan setelah itu aku akan jadi kuat dan akan mengalahkanmu"

"Aku tunggu" Natsu tersenyum dan kembali pergi dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Natsu berlari cepat menuju Hotel secepat mungkin karena, pasti Irene menunggu dia berjanji takkan lama tapi, malah dia ketiduran dan pada saat dia berlari dia melihat wanita berambut Scarlet yang tengah berdiri memasang ekspresi lembutnya.

"Ahhh maaf harusnya kembali cepat tapi, malah kebablasan" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tak masalah aku tau masalahnya" Irene tertawa kecil "ayo pergi kita cari ayahmu lagi"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan Natsu menceritakan semua yang terjadi dari perjalanannya naik kapal yang merasakan mual, dan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang di penjara dan seorang gadis kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Irene bahkan dari baunya pun sama.

"Jadi, begitu rupanya kau membebaskan para budak beruntung sekali mereka!" Irene hanya tersenyum tapi, yang dia pikirkan gadis berambut merah.

 **"Benar dugaanku mereka berdua mirip kenapa kau tak menanyakannya?"** usul Kurama.

"Apa kau kenal gadis kecil itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah, jika belum melihatnya sendiri aku tak tau" Irene mengangkat bahunya.

 **"Dia tampaknya sedikit lupa karena perubahan Naga itu"** Kurama mengerang.

"Hei Eileen ada yang kuingin tanyakan?" ucap Natsu.

"Apa itu?" Irene menoleh ke arah bocah di sampingnya.

"Waktu aku berada di menara itu mereka membicarakan Zeref! Zeref! Apa kau tau dia siapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku sih tak tau tapi, yang kudengar dia paling di takuti karena umurnya yang abadi" Irene memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ahh kita ada sebuah desa lagi" Natsu melihat ke depan.

Dan sekarang mereka kembali masuk ke sebuah perkampungan penduduk.

"Ugh! Ada apa dengan mereka?" Natsu menunjuk orang-orang yang mengelilingi sebuah rumah.

"Sebaiknya kita tanya saja" usul Irene berlalu dan di susul Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara tak jauh dari Natsu beridiri ada sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana tapi, yang membuat anehnya rumah itu di kelilingi banyak orang dengan berteriak dan ekspresi wajah marah dan itulah rumah yang maksud tadi.

"KELUAR KAU IBLIS!*

" TUNJUKAN DIRIMU KEMARI!"

"KELUARLAH AKU DENGAN MUDAH MEMBUNUHMU!"

"AYO! IBLIS KEMARI!"

sementara yang di teriaki atau lebih tepatnya penghuni rumah itu hanya ada tiga orang mereka semua masih kecil tanpa ada kehadiran orang tua dan mereka semua bersaudara.

"Jangan khawatir Mira-nee kita akan keluar setelah pergi" ucap Gadis kecil berambut pendek.

"Benar! Nee-chan kita akan segera pergi dari sini tapi, kita harus bersabar dikit" ucap Figure lelaki besar.

"Lisanna, Elfman kalian pergilah tak usah mempedulikan aku karena diriku monster" Figure wanita yang mengenakan jubah _'kuharap kita bisa pergi dari tempat inidan mereka tetap selamat'_

Sementara di luar Natsu dan Irene menghampiri para kerumunan itu Natsu mencium bau orang-orang biasa di dalam rumah itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Ini bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu!" jawab Kakek tua.

"Bisa kasih tau kenapa kalian mengelilingi rumah seseorang seperti ini?" tanya Irene pelan.

"Ahhh biar kuberi tau di rumah ini ada seekor iblis jika di biarkan maka akan membunuh yang lain?" jawab lelaki muda

"Iblis? Apa maksudnya itu?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau masuk dan akan cari tau sendiri"

Natsu segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu yang dia rasakan hanya hawa biasa bahkan tak ada tanda bahaya ataupun sesuatu yang buruk sedikitpun pada saat dia kembali melangkah langkahnya di cegat gadis berambut pendek.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Mira-nee dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mencari orang yang bernama Mira, aku mencari iblis itu" balas Natsu.

"Akulah iblis itu"

Muncul figure lain yang mengenakan jubah dan menampakan gadis berambut putih panjang dengan mata biru laut.

"Huh? Kau bukan terlihat monster malah seperti yang lainnya" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benar! Mira-nee kau bukan monster"

"Huh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih kata orang-orang ada iblis di dalam rumah malah setelah kucek terlihat biasa saja" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "jika benaran ada aku ingin membunuhnya"

 _'Dia kuat kalau aku gegabah maka aku juga terbunuh'_ Batin Mirajane.

"Sebenarnya kakaku yang seorang iblis!" jawab Lisanna.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Natsu terlihat bingung "tapi, sebenarnya siapa kalian?"

"Aku Lisanna, dan ini kakakku yang tertua Mirajane dan dia adalah Elfman kakaku juga" balasnya

"Aku Natsu"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu ada sebuah iblis yang menyerang desa dan aku membantunya dan berhasil mengalahkannya tapi, setelah itu tubuhku jadi begini dan susah di kembali mereka akhirnya menjauhiku" Mirajane menunjukan lengannya yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana bisa orang-orang berkata seperti itu harusnya mereka berterima kasih" ucap Natsu.

"Tak apa kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu ini memang takdirku" Mirajane ekspresi matanya sayu tapi, Natsu mengabaikannya dan pergi keluar.

 **"Tunggu! Partner aku memang tak suka ini biar aku yang mengatasi ini kau cukup diam saja"** ucap Kurama

Natsu keluar dia hanya menatap orang-orang di sana dengan tenang.

"Hei nak apa kau sudah mengatasi iblis itu?"

 **"Akan kutunjukan pada kalian manusia rendahan siapa iblis sebenarnya!"**

Natsu berubah fisiknya seluruh tubuhnya di kelilingi aura berwarna orange, pupilnya berwarna merah, muncul kumis, gigi bertambah panjang, dan sebuah ekor satu sontak orang-orang yang melihatnya takut dan berlarian dan menyisakan Irene saja.

"Gahhh! Dia iblis!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Kalian akan di bunuh!"

"Kalian keluarlah mereka sudah pergi" Teriak Natsu dengan wujud normal dan yang di panggil mereka keluar dari dalam rumah.

 _'Tadi, itu wujud apa?'_ batin Irene

"Terima kasih Natsu aku tak tau harus bagaimana jika tak ada kau" ucap Lisanna.

"Yah itu sungguh pria yang keren" puji Lisanna.

"Apa kalian tinggal di sini terus? Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini kalau tidak mereka akan kembali lagi" usul Natsu.

"Yah, memang tujuan kita akan pergi setelah mereka semua tak ada" jawab Mirajane.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita itu?" Elfman menunjuk Irene.

"Dia temanku" balas Natsu.

"Ara! Ara! Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi, tampaknya itu buruk" Irene menghampiri mereka.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Natsu

"Yah, kita akan ke tempat sebuah Guild di mana mereka menerimaku" balas Mirajane.

 **"Sama halnya dengan teman wanita berbando itu"** ucap Kurama

"Yah, kau sendiri akan kemana Natsu?" tanya Lisanna.

"Yah aku akan terus mencari ayahku hingga ketemu" Natsu mengangguk.

"Semoga beruntung" Elfman memberinya jempol

Setelah pembicaraan mereka ketiga bersaudara ini langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka dan Natsu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari ayahnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Irene bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam rumah itu Natsu menceritakannya dari tangan Mirajane yang berubah hingga sesuatu yang ia ketahui.

 _'Jadi, gadis kecil itu memiliki sihir Take-over huh?'_ batin Irene _'tapi, apa akan begini terus aku juga butuh rumah dan tinggal tapi, dia menyelamatkanku bahkan aku kembali bisa merasakan makanan, ah lain kali saja aku diskusikan ini'_

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu Irene menggeleng "huh asap apa itu?"

Natsu menunjuk asap yang mengepul di udara yang begitu banyak tampaknya terjadi kebakaran di sana.

"Apapun itu kita cek saja"

"Hm!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ahhh belum ada pertarungan serius hmm nanti chapter besok dan besoknya lagi dan besoknya lagi (oiii yang konsisten donk)**

 **Ini masih prolog atau pengenalah karakter belum permasalahannya jadi sabar dan tetap stay yah**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhh entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepi yah hmm mungkin saja karena Fandom yang saya pilih yang masih sepi enggak kayak fandom sebelah yang ramai banget kayak orang-orang lagi ngeliat kebakaran :v berarti ricuh yah, seperti orang bertebaran di jalan yak oke! Kita abaikan tadi karena, niat saya awalnya buat fandom ini beda karena, fandomnya itu-itu ajah hmmm mungkin pengaruh juga kali yang jelas saya ingin beda ajah oke :3**

 **Ahh bicara soal itu ada fans One piece di sini? Ahh diskusikan soal chapter kemarin kanibalkah? Atau ada tiba-tiba saja seseorang menculiknya dalam sekejap karena, jika di makan pastinya ada bekas baju mereka yang di gigit tapi, yang hal itu mustahil karena jika kanibal harusnya ada darah (biar rahasia kali) dan lupakan tadi itu pendapat kalian.**

 **Author saat ini gimana yah hmm jika mau diskusikan sesuatu atau ada sesuatu tolong ke FB oke karena, saya juga manusia pastinya gak bisa sibuk pada dunia maya apalagi saya harus masuk universitas sebentar lagi jadi, agak sibuk lah.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau soal tata Grafik? Hmmm gak ada yah kalau enggak ada yah saya akan cari sendiri lewat mbah google karena, mikir keras sangat rumit tak mau ambil pusing**

 **Sekian dari saya aye sirr!**

 **Chapter 4 : Saving Silver celestial & Meet Golden Celestial.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sebuah perjalanan yang biasa Natsu lakukan bersama teman wanitanya meskipun memiliki beda umur yang terlihat jelas tapi, alasan wanita itu ikut karena membalas jasa yang di berikan Natsu.

Beberapa hari mereka melakukan perjalanan banyak sesuatu aneh dan buruk terjadi tapi, mereka bisa mengatasinya dan juga mereka memiliki banyak sekali kenalan walaupun, itu sebenarnya hanya Natsu yang melakukannya.

Begitu mereka setelah menginap kembali di hotel langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tapi, sedikit terhenti karena melihat kepulan asap dari tempat mereka berdiri lokasinya tak begitu jauh maka, mereka berdua segera mengecek apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

 **-Unknown Village**

"I-ini! Yang benar saja" Irene terlihat benar-benar shock matanya bulat dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kenapa tempat ini di bakar!" Natsu yang tak tau situasinya hanya memiringkan kepalanya yang iya tau sesuatu tak menyenangkan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah pedesaan tapi, kondisinya cukup mengerikan banyak rumah yang terbakar api yang besar, dan parahnya lagi ini lebih mengerikan mayat orang-orang tergeletak di tanah bersimbah darah dan rata-rata mayat itu di dominasi oleh orang dewasa.

"Ughh! Orang-orang yang melakukan ini memang brengsek!" Irene memegang hidung merasakan bau amis darah.

"Padahal mereka tak salah apa-apa" Natsu dari awal sudah menutup hidungnya "tapi, tampaknya darah mereka masih baru"

"Begitu yah, sungguh di harapkan dari seorang DragonSlayer" Irene tersenyum "jika begitu yang kau ucapkan kita masuk siapa tau saja masih ada orang yang tersisa"

"Yah ayo aku akan menghandalkan hidungku untuk mencari mereka!" Natsu sudah masuk lebih dulu dengan gaya kekanakannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Agak sedikit jauh dari tempat Natsu berada gadis kecil berambut perak dia tampak ketakutan, marah, dan juga sedih karena, orang tuanya mati di bunuh, dan juga dia sangat lemah hingga tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

 _'Maafkan aku ibu, setidaknya mereka tidak menangkap Yukino'_ batinnya

Dia sekarang dalam situasi benar-benar genting di mana dia jika menyerang akan sangat mustahil karena, dia akan kalah dan kalau dia menyerah maka dia akan di bawa ke sebuah tempat dan menjadi sebuah budak.

"Kau menyerah gadis kecil? Kan lebih bagus kalau begini kau bisa di bawa untuk melayani Tuan Zeref!"

 **"KATON : KARYUOEKE NO JUTSU!"**

Booommmm!

Sebelum kelompok itu menangkap gadis kecil api terdapat sebuah semburan api besar yang menyambar mereka semua dan langsung hangus.

Gadis berambut perak itu menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pink, syal di lehernya, dan mengenakan topi jerami dan di sampingnya wanita dewasa panjang, berwarna merah Scarlet.

"Benar kan kubilang ada orang!" Natsu yang tampak tak takut dalam situasi manapun hanya cengengesan.

"Ahh maaf sudah meragukanmu" Irene menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa kalian? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Gadis itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku mendengar sebuah teriakan dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Natsu membetulkan topinya.

"Entahlah, yang terakhir kuingat mereka membunuh semua orang dewasa dan membawa anak kecil untuk di jadikan budak Zeref" jawabnya.

"Oh! Aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi" Irene menoleh kedua jasad yamg tersenyum tampaknya orang tua gadis berambut perak ini.

"Aku mulai tak suka orang yang bernama Zeref, dan ngomong-ngomong siapa kau?" tanya Natsu ke gadis berambut perak.

"Sorano, umm! Terima kasih untuk menolongku jika tak ada kau mungkin aku sudah di tangkap oleh mereka" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hihihi kebetulan saja kita lewat" Natsu mengusap hidungnya.

"Wah-wah! Pertemuan yang sangat menyentuh sekali"

"!"

Natsu mendengarnya dia pasang badan di depan, Sorano hanya di belakang tubuh Natsu dengan, Irene memasang wajah tenang seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

Seorang lelaki tinggi, dengan hidung panjang, rambutnya menjulang ke atas berwarna coklat, dan beberapa shuriken besar di punggungnya tampaknya dia dalang dari semua ini.

"Namaku Bryndi dan awww! Kalian berdua akan kujadikan budak tuan Zeref setelahnya, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan wanita cantik ini" wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi mesumnya.

"Begitukah? Silahkan saja jika kau ingin menikmati tubuhku" Irene tersenyum provokatif "itupun jika kau bisa mengalahkan mereka"

"Ahh mudah sekali kumengalahkan mereka setelah ini bersiaplah kau berteriak seperti-"

Duangghh!

Blarrr!

Sebelum orang itu mengakhiri ucapannya, secara cepat Natsu di depan orang itu dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga hingga terhempas jauh.

"Natsu!" Sorano memasang wajah khawatir

"Tenang saja, dia takkan kalah semudah itu" Irene menenangkan gadis kecil ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara di luar Natsu yang menendang Bryndi secara sadis kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Sialan! Kau bocah! Akan kubalas apa yang kau perbuat!" Bryndi mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Coba saja!" Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya

Bryndi melemparkan shuriken kecil Natsu melompat menghindarinya dia membalasnya dengan melemparkan laser kuning orang itu dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Bryndi kembali melemparkan shurikennya dalam jumlah banyak Natsu menangkisnya dengan Hiraishin miliknya tapi, setelahnya tubuh dia merasa kaku.

 **"Ada apa, kenapa denganmu?"** tanya Kurama

"Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak seperti ada sesuatu yang menahanku" balas Natsu mencoba bergerak tapi, tak bisa.

"Hoh? Mukamu kesakitan nak?" Bryndi menyeringai "biar kuberi tau aku manusia Magnet tehknikku sebenarnya mudah yaitu kau perlu menghindari Shuriken yang kuberikan tapi, sayang kau malah menangkisnya karena, Shuriken itu mengandung Magnet jika kau menangkisnya maka tubuhmu akan berat dan tak bergerak seperti, kau di tarik Magnet"

 **"Hmm! Pantas tapi, kau tak mungkin kalah bukan?"** tanya Kurama Natsu mengangguk tenang.

Bryndi memegang empat shuriken besar yang berada di tangannya dan melemparkannya dengan cepat Natsu terdiam dan tak bergerak.

Slashh!

Crattt!

Dari keempat Shuriken yang berhasil Natsu hindari dengan susah payah hanya tiga sedangkan satunya lagi berhasil mengenai mata kiri Natsu dan memuntahkan darah.

 **"Tunggu kawan! Aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya dengan kekuatanku"** Kurama pasang ekspresi panik.

"Ugh! Tenang saja meskipun telat serangan tadi hanya mengenai bagian luarnya dan ini takkan membutakanku" Natsu memegang tangan kirinya.

"Kau hebat bahkan dalam gerakan yang di tahan kau masih saja bisa menghindar" Bryndi menyeringai tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu "mata merah? Apa itu"

"Tapi, kau jangan lengah" Natsu hanya tertawa.

 **"FUUTON : RASENGGAN!"**

Nggnngg!

Duarrr!

Tanpa Bryndi sadari Natsu sudah membuat Cloningnya dan menghempaskan bola hijau berputar tepat ke arah punggung lelaki itu.

"Sialan! Kau!" Umpat Bryndi kesal tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan dia sudah kalah

"Ingat jika, kau menyakiti Sorano lagi akan kuhabisi kau" Natsu segera berlari pergi ke tempat wanita itu berada.

 **"Tipuan yang bagus parner"** Kurama menyeringai

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu kembali ke tempat di mana mereka dan di sana dua orang itu sudah menunggunya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Tenang saja Sorano mereka takkan menganggumu lagi" Natsu menunjukan Grinnya.

"Terima kasih Natsu aku, sangat senang kau datang" Sorano memeluk DragonSlayer api itu "hanya karena aku kau sampai terluka begini"

"Syukurlah lain kali berhati-hatilah" Irene tersenyum dia melihat ke mata Natsu "matamu terluka kemarilah biar kuobati sebentar"

Irene mengobati luka di mata kiri Natsu tapi, dia menyadari Mata Natsu tadi kini berwarna merah namun beberapa saat menghilang kembali.

"Kurama! Kau tau mataku merasakan hal aneh sesuatu yang kuat?" tanya Natsu.

Kurama mendesah **"hmm tampaknya Sharingganmu aktif dan benar, kata Kaguya di butuhkan sebuah kejadian khusus untuk membangkitkannya"**

"Sharinggan? Rasanya Kak Hamura pernah membicarakan itu" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

 **"Yah, sebuah kekuatan mata yang luar biasa tapi, sewaktu kau ingin pergi bukankah Kaguya memegang matamu? Dan kau merasakan sesuatu yang kuat?"** tanya Kurama Natsu mengangguk **"yah ibumu menanamkan mata Sharinggan di matamu dalam keadaan tak aktif tapi, sekarang kau berhasil"**

"Ya ampun kau seharusnya memikirkan kondisimu jangan memaksakan diri" Irene telah mengobati mata Natsu "matamu baik-baik saja hanya lukamu permanen jadi, maaf aku melakukan sebisaku"

"Maaf karena aku kau jadi begini" Sorano memegang mata Natsu

"Yah tak apa aku sudah terbiasa" Natsu tersenyum.

Setelahnya mereka menguburkan orang tua Sorano kini gadis kecil itu hanya duduk di depan pemakaman orang tuanya dan memberi doa terakhir.

Sorano menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi dan seorang adiknya namun kini dia telah kabur dan menyelamatkan diri.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini? Kau takkan tinggal di sini terus bukan?" tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah aku tak tau harus bagaimana setelah ini dan juga aku tak tau harus kemana" balas Sorano "aku harap aku bisa ikut denganmu itupun jika, kau tak keberatan"

"Ayo! Jika kau mau ikut!" Natsu sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Tentu, aku takkan merepotkanmu dan aku juga bisa sihir" Sorano menunjukan Kunci emasnya.

 _'Kunci bintang roh? Ya ampun banyak sekali hal terjadi'_ Batin Irene dia geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekanakan Natsu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga tidur di luar ruangan di depan api unggun Sorano lebih dulu tidurnya sedangkan yang masih terjaga adalah Irene dan Natsu

Bagi Irene tampaknya dia memikirkan ucapannya kemarin dia tau pasti ini sedikit menyinggung perasaan Natsu tapi, setidaknya dia ingin membicarakannya.

"Hei, Natsu akankah kita seperti ini terus?" tanya Irene.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Natsu membuka matanya.

"Maksudku, kita tak bisa cara seperti ini mencari ayahmu umm begini jika kita bergabung sebuah Guild bagaimana?" tanya Irene "maksudku jika, bergabung mungkin kau punya banyak teman dan mungkin saja mereka tau keberadaan ayahmu dan memberi info sesuatu tentang ayahmu?"

 **"Kupikir wanita itu benar! Mustahil meskipun, dia besar dunia ini kan luas adakalanya kau memiliki teman dan mungkin saja mereka tau? Bukankah Kaguya menyuruhmu mencari teman?"** Sambung Kurama

"Aku tau, aku tak memaksamu selain itu di Guild kau akan melakukan misi bisa saja saat misi kau menemukan ayahmu?" Irene membuat ucapannya tak menyinggungnya.

"Baiklah tapi, apakah kau akan pergi jika aku masuk ke sebuah Guild akankah kau pergi?" Natsu menatapnya.

"Tentu saja tidak aku, tak pernah mengingkari janjiku akan terus denganmu" Irene tersenyum manis "ahh dan tampaknya ada sebuah Guild di daerah sini meskipun, aku tak tau di mana itu"

"Yah baiklah aku ngantuk hoamzzz!" Natsu memejamkan matanya "dan selamat tidur"

"Yah selamat tidur"

 **"Tsk! Tsk! Aku tak pernah tau pikiran manusia sebenarnya"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi, kali ini tujuan mereka berbeda Natsu kali ini mengesampingkan mencari ayahnya karena, cara manual maka pasti akan lama dan dia menyetujui usul Irene dengan masuk ke sebuah guild.

Tapi, perjalanan mereka sekarang buruk bukannya sampai ke tujuan kini, mereka malah nyasar masuk ke hutan lagi dan melewati bukit mereka mencoba melewati jalan lain alhasil mereka hanya berputar di satu tempat saja.

"Ugh! Kita salah arah lagi sepertinya" keluh Natsu yang engap-engapan.

"Sebenarnya kita akan Guild mana" Sorano menunjukan ekspresi lelahnya.

"Jika kita menemukan rumah sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada mereka saja" balas Irene.

"Kupikir kita menemukannya" Natsu menunjuk sesuatu.

Rumah itu di katakan sangat besar dan megah dengan halaman yang luas berada di depan bukit dan ada seorang anak kecil bermain dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Rumahnya besar sekali hei! Ada sesorang, kita ajak dia bermain?" tanya Sorano ke Natsu sementara sang DragonSlayer api itu sudah ngacir lebih dulu "Natsu! Kau curang tunggu aku!"

"Ini lebih mirip sebuah Mansion pribadi" Irene kagum dengan rumah di depannya.

Sementara Sorano dan Natsu kini mereka bermain dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang, dengan mata coklatnya yang memegang kunci emas.

"Aku Natsu! Sorano lihat ini kunci sama seperti kau!" Natsu mencomot seenaknya kunci itu.

"Ahh jadi kau penyihir Roh, aku Sorano dan juga siapa saja roh bintangmu?" tanya Sorano menunjukan kunci emasnya

"Ummm! Aku Lucy yah mereka Aquarius, Cancer, dan Taurus" jawab Gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Yah miliku Aries, Gemini, dan Scorpio!" jawab Sorano.

Sementara itu ketiga anak itu bermain kejar-kejaran satu sama lain dan tak lama pelayan pemilik rumah itu muncul.

"Ya ampun! Nona Lucy! Tak bilang jika anda punya teman" Pelayan itu tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi senang wajah Lucy tapi, matanya melirik ke arah Irene "permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yah, kita sebenarnya ingin ke Guild tapi, kita tersesat bisakah aku meminta peta daerah sini? Atau setidaknya bisakah kau tunjukan ke kota saja?" pinta Irene halus

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu segera masuk ke mansion

"Ayo! Kejar aku!" Lucy berlari menghindar tangkapan Natsu

"Hei lihat ada bintang jatuh!" Natsu berusaha menipunya dan membuat gadis itu berhenti "dan! Kena kau! Hahajaha!"

"Natsu kau curang!" Lucy menggembungkan pipinya.

Dan tak lama pelayan itu kembali lagi kesini.

"Ah ini peta yang kau inginkan" Pelayan itu memberikannya.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih" Irene tersenyum.

"Kalian akan pergi lagi?" Lucy menatap kawan barunya "kalian akan ke mana?"

"Yah kita akan sebuah Guild entah, Guild yang mananya, yang pastinya aku akan di sebuah Guild " jawab Natsu langsung pergi begitu saja "sampai jumpa lagi Lucy"

"Tentu jika kau ada Waktu mampirlah" Sorano berlari mengejar Natsu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Terima kasih bantuannya" Irene membungkuk.

Dan mereka bertiga pun pergi dan Lucy melambaikan tangannya.

 _'Nona, anda akhirnya mempunyai teman anda sendiri'_ Pelayan itu tersenyum dan segera kembali ke mansion.

Lucy memegang kunci emasnya tampaknya dia memanggil seseorang dan tampaklah duyung berwarna biru.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya agak sedikit galak.

"Aku bertemu seorang laki-laki" jawab Lucy.

"Benarkah? Coba kau ceritakan padaku!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan peta akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sebuah kota mereka bertiga memilih makan sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga, Natsu sendiri setelah makan dia keluar menanyakan orang-orang tentang Igneel.

"Bagaimana? Kau dapat jawaban" tanya Irene dia melihat wajah Natsu yang kesal "ara! Sepertinya buruk"

"Mereka sungguh menyebalkan aku bertanya serius ehh! Mereka mengejekku dengan mengatakan Naga tak pernah ada lalu, yang menjawab itu aku tinju perut mereka" balas Natsu.

"Yah, mungkin mereka belum pernah melihat Naga, jadi mereka tak tau" sambung Sorano.

"Kau benar" Natsu mengangguk.

Setelah mereka makan mereka segera bergegas menuju sebuah Guild dan dengar sana dengar sini ada sebuah Guild rupanya di daerah situ

Tapi, pada saat Natsu keluar warung dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch! Maaf aku tak sengaja"

"Yah, harusnya aku karena tak melihat jalan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yah soal mata kiri Natsu saya kasih bekas luka karena sebuah pertarungan yah seperti Zoro di One piece biar keliatan keren**

 **Dan sharinggannya aktif juga seperti Kaguya katakan ada sebuah katalis atau kejadian tertentu untuk mengaktifkannya dan itu terjadi**

 **Ada sesuatu? Tolong bicarakan di Review atau pm saya**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hah! I'm come back Honey! Apa kabar semuanya? Mungkin saat ini keliatannya kalian baik-baik saja untuk jasmani entahlah kalo rohaninya mungkin lagi absurd karena suatu hal Tanggal tua, dan duit habis dengan waktu Gajian yang masih lama ahhh itu mungkin kalian saya mah tidak :v**

 **Oke yang saya sesalkan anime atau kartun yang ada di indonesia perlahan menghilang mungkin saya salut ama Global TV yang masih eksis dengan animenya contohnya Captain Tsubasa dan Naruto kartun yah spongebob dan juga RCTI selain itu sepertinya sudah tak ada anime yang eksis di channel tv lain**

 **Abaikan space toon yang memang itu channel khusus anime biasanya kalau lagi SD di Antv di mana waktu pulang sekolah selalu ada tapi, sekarang kegerus ama Mahabrata :v (Demi dewa) dan Indosiar yang biasanya hari minggu penuh tapi, sekarang cerita niru kayak india kan amsyong :v**

 **Bicara soal anime yah anime olahraga kembali lagi yah si Tsubasa Ozora bukan Tsubasa Amami yah :v wtf! Tontonan jaman dulu terakhir kali lihat udah lama banget waktu SD kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang lalu.**

 **Sayang yah Bleach gak ada lagi tuh anime padahal dari segi cerita dan pakaiannya gak terlalu vulgar gak kayak FT atau One piece yang yah kalian tau lah gak usah di bahas**

 **Oke abaikan saja aye sirr!**

 **Chapter 5 : I'm Member Fairy Taill & Happy The Blue Cat**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sekarang Natsu yang kini melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah Guild namun pada saat di perjalanan dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maaf aku tak sengaja"

"Tidak aku yang salah karena kurang memperhatikan"

"Kau baik-baik saja Natsu?" tanya Irene.

"Yah aku baik-baik saja" Natsu kembali berdiri.

Natsu melihat orang yang dia tabrak seorang kakek tua dengan kemeja normal, dan topi anehnya, tubuhnya kecil dan pendek.

Dan untuk Kakek tua ini dia melihat bocah berambut pink, dengan Topi Jerami, dan sebuah Syal yang melingkar di leher, dan dua pedang yang di balut perban berada di punggung, Kakek itu merasakan hawa kuat dari Natsu.

"Hei kakek tua kau melihat ayahku?" tanya Natsu seenaknya.

"Maaf nak aku tak melihat apapun" jawabnya.

"Ah kuso! Ternyata tak semudah di bayangkan" Umpat Natsu.

"Memang seperti apa ayahmu?"

"Di besar dan berwarna merah dia Raja naga api Igneel" jawab Natsu.

"Kau bicara seolah kau bisa sihir DragonSlayer?" tanyanya Natsu mengangguk.

"Aku Makarov bagaimana kau bergabung ke Guildku?" tawarnya.

"Guild?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya "aku Natsu tapi, bisakah tempat itu mencari ayahku?"

"Yah tentu saja bisa jika kau melakukan misi mungkin kau bisa menemukannya" jawab Makarov "tapi, di Guild bukan hanya itu saja yaitu di mana kau bisa menemukan teman dan membuat ikatan keluarga satu sama lain"

"Guild yah memang kita saat ini sedang mencari Guild!" balas Natsu.

"Ah, beruntung sekali aku ini Masternya kau bisa ikut aku" Makarov tersenyum senang "tunggu apa maksudmu kita?"

"Oh ya ini teman-temanku ini Sorano dan dia Eileen kita juga masuk ke sebuah Guild" Natsu menunujuk dua orang itu.

Makarov menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk melihat Gadis berambut perak dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Irene dia mirip seseorang di Guildnya yang memiliki rambut sama.

"Halo!" Sorano melambaikan tangannya.

"Halo Makarov namaku Irene Belserion salam kenal" Irene tersenyum.

"Aku Makarov Dreyar Master dari Guild Fairy Taill" jawab Makarov _'betapa beruntungnya aku menemukan mereka'_

"Ayo!"

"Iyah"

"Tentu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Makarov Natsu dan yang lainnya kini sudah sampai di depan sebuah Guild bangunannya cukup sederhana dengan bahan bangunan yang di buat dari Kayu dan tingginya sama seperti guild yang Kagura tempati.

"Selamat datang di Fairy Taill"

"Kenapa di sebut Fairy Taill?" tanya Irene

"Apakah ekor peri itu ada? Tentu saja itu tidak tapi, bukan itu makna sebenarnya, yaitu sebuah petualangan tak terbatas seperti seekor peri yang bebas terbang kemanapun" jawab Makarov

"Itu keren" Sorano terkagum sementara Natsu tengah mengendus sesuatu.

 **"Kau mencium sesuatu yang aneh?"** tanya Kurama

"Di dalam tempat ini bau yang familiar bagiku" Natsu mengangguk.

 **"Mungkin saja orang-orang yang pernah kau temui berada di sini kau, tak tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah kau pergi"** balas Kurama.

"Benar juga mungkin akan kucari tau sendiri" Natsu mengangguk

"Tunggu di sini jika aku panggil maka kalian masuk" Makarov berjalan masuk ke dalam Guild

( **Sementara di Dalam** )

Makarov mendesah dia tau ini akan terjadi setiap hari di guildnya jadi, dia memakluminya terkadang dia hanya mendesah dalam wujud putus asa ketika Guild dia berubah menjadi sarang tempur dengan meja berterbangan di udara, kursi yang hancur, dan suara orang teriak.

"OKAY! BEDEBAH KALIAN BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI MERUSAK SESUATU!" terika Makarov dengan wajah kesalnya dan semuanya diam dan kembali normal.

"Hey selamat datang Master" sapa gadis kecil rambut biru.

"Oh hey Levy bisakah kau ambil Stamp ada yang bergabung dengan kita" perintah Makarov ke gadis itu.

"Oh tentu jadi, ada member baru" Levy berlalu pergi.

"Kalian masuklah!" panggil Makarov.

Brakk!

Pintu di buka paksa oleh Natsu yang seenaknya menendang pintu Guild member Fairy Taill melihat anggota baru mereka dan bersuara dan reaksi mereka berbeda-beda.

"Hey lihat ada seorang gadis"

"Kenapa rambut bocah itu pink?"

"Hey itu Salmon!"

"Wohoo! Wanita Sexy!"

"Kenapa dia mirip Erza?"

"Rambut merah yang cantik"

"Jadi, seperti ini Guild" Natsu mengangguk.

"Ramai sekali" komentar Irene mengabaikan tatapan mesum dari laki-laki guild.

"Benar sekali mereka yang ramai ini para murid lebih tepatnya keluarga" Makarov mengangguk.

"Hei, Master siapa si pinkie ini?" celetuk seorang bocah berambut hitam yang hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Oi! Itu Salmon dan sebelum itu pakai bajumu sialan!" teriak Natsu sementara Sorano hanya menutup matanya karena malu.

"Wah! Kapan terjadi lagi!" bocah itu segera kembali mencari pakaiannya.

"Maaf anak itu bernama Gray dia penyihir Es habitat dia seperti itu saat dia datang kemari" Makarov memegang kepalanya.

"Hei Master jadi mereka orang baru tersebut?" tanya Levy memegang Stamp Guild

"Benar" Makarov menoleh ke mereka bertiga "jadi, di mana Tatto Guild kalian berada?"

"Merah di lengan kanan" Natsu menunjuk lengannya

"Dada bagian kanan" Irene tampak tenang.

"Perut bagian kiri" jawab Sorano

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Nah selamat kalian member di Guild ini" Makarov kembali duduk di sebuah bar bersama gadis berambut coklat "jika ada hal yang ingin kau katakan bicaralah padaku!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga anggota resmi Fairy Tail kini Natsu hanya duduk di samping Makarov, Irene yang tampak tenang di sisi Natsu, dan Sorano hanya berbicara dengan Levy.

Banyak anggota guild yang membingungkan tentang Irene karena, wanita itu mirip sekali dengan yang bernama Erza Makarov juga tak heran sih pasalnya Irene adalah versi dewasa Erza namun tak ada yang berani menanyakannya.

"Oi! Kakek tua! Biasanya apa yang di lakukan di sini?" tanya Natsu.

"Hmm biasanya mereka mengambil pekerjaan di papan coba kau misi tapi, yang rendah mungkin saja pada saat misi secara kebetulan mungkin, kau bisa bertemu ayahmu?" jawab Makarov.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya" Natsu berlari ke papan misi.

"Jadi, kau berasal dari mana dan keliatannya kau mirip sekali dengan Erza?" Makarov mulai bicara ke wanita itu.

"Saat ini aku tak mau membicarakannya yang jelas aku dan Natsu kita bertemu pertama kali di hutan dan untuk seseorang yang mirip diriku aku takkan bicara sebelum melihatnya sendiri" balas Irene

"Hmm tak masalah" Makarov mengelus dagunya

"Oi! Aku sudah dapat misinya" Natsu memegang selebaran "hei Irene kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Tentu dengan senang hati" Irene tersenyum "kau mau ikut Sorano?"

"Maaf sebenarnya aku saat ini ada janji dengan Levy" balas Sorano

"Ayo!"

Irene dan Natsu kini berjalan keluar dari Guild dan bocah bernama Gray kini mendekati Makarov dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Master! Di mana si pink idiot itu?"

"Dia sudah pergi lebih dulu, jangan bilang kau ingin mencari masalah dengannya" Makarov menyipitkan mata.

"Entahlah Mungkin" Gray berlalu pergi

Makarov menghela nafas panjang ia tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi, selagi dia memikirkan sesuatu tentang perkataan Irene pintu Guild kembali terbuka dengan dua orang.

"Penyihir terkuat di Fairy Taill tiba di sini!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut putih, dengan rambut di kuncir, mengenakan kaus ungu setengah yang hanya menutupi atasnya saja, celana pendek mini, dan sepatu boot.

Dan satunya lagi gadis berambut merah Scarlet, dengan mengenakan baju putih panjang yang di lapisi armor pelindung, mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dan sebuah pedang terselip di pinggul.

"Ohh, Mira dan Erza selamat datang bagaimana dengan misinya?" sapa Makarov

"Berjalan seperti biasa" balas Mirajane

"Master kudengar ada anggota baru?" tanya Erza

"Yah saat ini mereka sedang misi" balas Makarov

"Seperti apa mereka?" tanya Mirajane tertarik.

"Yah mereka bocah seumuran Gray dengan topi jerami dan syal, gadis kecil seumuran kalian berambut perak, dan wanita berambut merah sama seperti Erza hanya saja versi dewasanya" balas Makarov.

 _'Tidak! Mungkinkah Natsu?'_ batin Erza dia berfokus pada ciri bocah laki-laki itu.

 _'Mungkin Natsu kemari? Dan juga Irene?'_ batin Mirajane merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Makarov menatap bingung ke anak asuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab keduanya kompak

"Bagus"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu dua orang wanita ini menanti kehadiran anggota baru tersebut karena oenjelasan master mereka mirip sekali dengan bocah laki-laki yang dia kenal, dan tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakan Natsu dan Irene.

"Nah Natsu bagaimana dengan misimu?" tanya Makarov

"Nah, kita di kasih uang selain itu aku menanyakan keberadaan Igneel mereka bilang tak melihatnya dan ada juga yang bilang Naga tak pernah ada dan mereka yang menjawab seperti itu kubakar pakaian mereka" Natsu dengan wajah tanpa bersalah, membuat Makarov menatap horror kepadanya

 **"Oi! Kau jangan lupakan kau membakar rambut mereka"** celetuk Kurama.

"Sshh! Diam" protes Natsu

 **"Tsk! Tsk! Berbuat seenaknya lagi yah, itu sifatmu sih"** Kurama hanya mendesah tak jelas

Saat Natsu ingin bicara dia sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak, dengan cepat Natsu menangkap lengan yang ingin menghajarnya dan menoleh ke asalnya tapi, dia kenal dengan orang ini.

"Wow! Refleks yang hebat nak" puji Makarov

"Mira? Kau di sini juga?" tanya Natsu shock

"Yah, setelah kau pergi kita bertiga pergi dari kampung dan menatap di sini" Mirajane memeluk Natsu "aku senang kau baik-baik saja kupikir aku takkan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu"

"Yah, dan di mana Elfman dan Lisanna?" tanya Natsu tak melihat dua orang itu.

"Elfman sedang Flu Lisanna sedang menjaganya" jawab Mirajane "kudengar kau bergabung ke Guild ini?"

"Yah begitulah" Natsu menunjukan Tatto guildnya.

"Kenapa kau mirip denganku dan siapa kau?" tanya Erza menatap Irene.

"Aku Irene Belserion jadi, benar kau mirip denganku" Irene kembali menatap Erza tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu "Tunggu! Kau anak Stella?"

"Apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Erza balik

Irene menceritakan bahwa dia adalah anak Stella Napoleon yang di katakan kakaknya Irene, dia menjelaskan bahwa mereka kakak beradik namun, hidup mereka berjauhan tapi, masih bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Dan Irene juga pernah dengar bahwa Stella mengandung seorang anak tapi, ia terkejut mendengar tempat Stella tinggal di serang oleh Naga pada saat Irene mengecek tempat itu dia tak menemukan jasad Stella dan dia yakin dia sudah tewas bersama anaknya.

Setelah mendengar itu Erza menangis dia lalu memeluk Kakak iparnya di lain Sisi Makarov tersenyum dia melihat adegan reuni di depannya.

 **"Benar dugaanku pantas saja mereka ini masih satu keluarga"** celetuk Kurama

"Bahkan wajah dan bau mereka sama" sambung Natsu.

"Jadi kau di sini Natsu, apa kabarmu tak kusangka kau berada di sini" Erza menyeka mata dan menatapnya.

"Yah,begitu jadi Matamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Natsu Karena waktu pertama bertemu mata Erza di tutup sebelah

"Ini berkat nenek Polyrusica aku bisa melihat normal" Erza memegang mata kirinya.

*Growllll!

"Aku lapar hehehe!" Natsu memegang perutnya Erza tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah kau akan makan apa akan kubuatkan?" tawar Erza.

"Apapun itu yang penting kenyang" balas Natsu

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" celetuk Mirajane Erza memberinya DeathGlare.

"Memangnya kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa?" Erza menatapnya namun, Mirajane hanya cuek bebek.

Setelah beberapa saat Erza kembali membawa makanan dan Natsu dengan lahap memakannya namun, ritual makannya sedikit terganggu oleh orang yang membuatnya muak yaitu Gray.

"Hoi! Pinkie ayo berkelahi!" Gray dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Menyingkir kau dasar hentai! Kau mengganggu saja" Natsu berusaha fokus ke makanannya.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

 **"ICE MAKE : -"**

Banggg!

Jduarr!

Sebelum Gray melancarkan tehkniknya Natsu sudah lebih dulu menendang wajahnya hingga membuat anak berambut hitam itu terhempas jauh ke luar Guild orang yang melihat adegan itu sangat shock melihat Natsu sangat kuat.

"Wow dia mengalahkan Gray hanya sekali tendang" puji member yang menghisap cerutu.

"Ada apa ini?" Erza baru datang entah kenapa melihat kerusakan di pintu Guild

 **"Ya ampun kau terlalu berlebihan"** Keluh Kurama

"Tidak ada, si Stripper itu menganggu makanku jadi, kutendang dia" Natsu melanjutkan makannya.

"Lain kali kau tak boleh bertarung mengerti?" Ucap Erza Natsu hanya mengangguk tak terganggu hawa menyeramkannya "oh ya kau akan tidur di mana?"

"Yah aku sudah terbiasa tidur di hutan jadi tak masalah" balas Natsu

"Nanti kau dingin jika tidur di luar" Erza memasang ekspresi khawatir

"Yah aku DragonSlayer Api jadi, aku kebal ama dingin" Natsu menunjukan api di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Tin Can kau tak bisa membiarkan laki-laki masuk di Fairy Hills" celetuk Mirajane berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Terus kau punya masalah itu Demon Flat?" Erza mendelik tajam _'dan selain itu kita hanya tidur berdua di kamar yang sama'_ wajahnya Blushing mengingat sesuatu yang nakal

"Sudah kubilang kau berhenti membaca novel itu" ucap Mirajane "dan takkan kubiarkan pikiran kotor kau mempengaruhi Natsuku!"

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau maksud" Erza bersikap tak acuh "dan apa maksudmu dengan Natsumu? Yang terakhir ku tau di bukan barangmu? Dan berhenti memerintahku seolah kau bos!"

"Memang aku bossmu!"

"Demon Flat!"

"Armor freak!"

"Oke cukup kalian berhenti!" teriak Natsu membuat kedua wanita itu diam "dengar Mira! Erza yang mengajakku lebih dulu jika, kau ingin aku tidur di rumahmu mungkin besok"

"Yes!" Erza bertingkah kesenangan sedangkan, Mirajane mendesah kesal

Makarov hanya mengelus dagunya dia melihat kejadian di mana dua wanita terkuat di paksa diam seperti anak kecil selain itu, baru saja dia bergabung sudah menjadi Magnet bagi wanita mungkin, dia akan bicarakan dengan Gildarts cara mengajari Natsu tentang wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kini Natsu berada di Fairy Hills lebih tepatnya berada di kamar Erza padahal peraturannya laki-laki di larang kesini namun, karena di sini Erza yang berkuasa jadi peraturan itu tak berlaku baginya.

"Kamarmu bagus" Natsu sedikit kagum

Kondisi kamar itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kamar yang lain tempat tidur, kaca, Lemari, dan dinding berwarna merah

"Yah, terima kasih" balas Erza tersenyum

"Ehhmm itu apa?" Natsu menunjukan sebuah pintu

"Ahh itu tempat di mana Armorku di simpan" balas Erza

"Armor?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ahh benar juga setelah aku berpisah denganmu aku bergabung dengan Fairy Taill dan aku mempelajari sihir Requip di mana aku bisa mengganti armorku dengan cepat" jawab Erza.

"Keliatannya keren" Natsu dengan mata berbinar

"Jadi kau akan tidur di mana?" tanya Erza

"Di sini saja" Natsu sudah berbaring di lantai

"Baiklah selamat tidur"

"Yah"

 **"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan apakah masih tetap mencari ayahmu?"** tanya Kurama

"Yah, itu masih tapi, aku akan tinggal di sini selain itu Ibu pernah bilang untuk mencari teman dan keluarga mungkin, maksudnya seperti ini" jawab Natsu.

 **"Yah tak apa teruskan apa yang kau inginkan kita di sini hanya akan membantumu sebisa kita tapi, jika kau salah jalan maka aku akan menghajarmu hingga kau sadar"** Kurama menekankan suaranya

"Yah aku tau".

 **"Tch dasar!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hari kehidupan Natsu berjalan lancar di Guild dia mendapat banyak teman dengan gadis bernama Cana dan juga Levy terkadang dia juga akrab dengan orang dewasa lainnya macam Macao dan Wakaba

Hidupnya terkadang simpang siur di mana ia secara paksa di ajak misi oleh dua monster Erza dan Mirajane jika tidak mau tentu saja dia mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan dari Erza atau senyum Iblis Mirajane.

Dia lebih senang misi dengan Lisanna atau Sorano karena tak perlu paksaan dia berteman baik keduanya minus Gray yang setiap hari menantang Natsu duel meskipun, pada akhirnya dia kalah juga karena, kekuatannya tak sebanding.

Untuk Irene dia mengubah gaya rambutnya alasannya supaya tidak di kira kembar dengan Erza karena, wajah mereka mirip sekali ( **A/N : Gaya rambut sama kayak di manga kemunculannya** )

Sekarang Natsu kini berjalan di hutan alasannya dia akan membuat sebuah rumah bersama Irene kenapa, dia memilih di dalam hutan membuatnya karena, dia ingin tenang dan berlatih tanpa menghancurkan sesuatu milik orang lain.

"Ouchh! Sakit!" Natsu terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung.

Natsu melihat di mana ia tersandung dan melihat sebuah telur besar putih dengan bercak biru Natsu segera mengambilnya.

 **"Hmm sebuah telur kaupikir itu telur apa?"** tanya Kurama

"Ini besar pasti telur Naga" jawab Natsu

 **"Kenapa kau berfikir itu telur Naga? Bisa saja itu telur burung unta?"** ucap Kurama.

"Telur ini besar, dan ini ada garis corak bekas cakar Naga tentu saja, ini telur Naga" Natsu menunjukan telurnya.

 **"Aku baru tau ada logika seperti itu"** Kurama pokerface **"lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan telur itu"**

"Akan kuhangatkan tapi, aku ingin bantuan untuk mentaskannya" Natsu berlari menuju pintu Guild

.

( **Di Dalam Guild** )

Semua kondisi guild masih seperti biasanya hingga Natsu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa membawa telur yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Ara, Natsu telur apa itu?" tanya Irene

"Ini telur Naga" jawab Natsu Irene melanjutkan bacanya.

"Hahahahah kau bodoh telur Naga itu hanya lelucon" Gray mengejeknya dengan tertawa lebar namun Natsu tak menggubrisnya.

"Jika kau telur kenapa tak kau hangatkan?" usul Makarov duduk di meja bar

"Aku ikut mungkin aku bisa membantu menghangatkannya" usul Lisanna

"Yosh! Ayo" Natsu segera menarik lengan Lisanna.

"Ahh pasangan muda" guman Makarov.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu sekarang berada di sebuah tempat di dalam hutan Lisanna memilih tempat di mana ia bisa melihat matahari terbenam, Natsu dan Lisanna membuat gubuk kecil terdiri ranting dan Jerami.

"Jadi, apakah akan segera menetas?" tanya Natsu

"Tentu saja tidak, butuh waktu lama untuk menetas kita hanya bisa menghangatkannya dengan seperti ini" Lisanna dalam wujud kucing memeluknya.

*Roarrghhh!

"Apa itu?" Natsu berlari keluar di susul Lisanna

"Vulcan!" Lisanna shock

"Apa itu Vulcan?" tanya Natsu

"Sejenis monster mutan yang awalnya manusia atau hewan" jawab Lisanna

"Apa yang dia inginkan kemari?" Natsu memasang wajah bingung.

"Tampaknya dia ingin memakan telur" jawab Lisanna

"Apa! Takkan kubiarkan" Natsu tubuhnya di selimuti petir biru langsung menyikut Vulcan itu dengan cepat.

Vulcan itu segera bangkit namun Natsu segera menendang wajahnya pada saat, Vulcan melayangkan pukulannya Natsu langsung mencengkramnya dan membekukannya total.

"Wow! Natsu kau kuat" puji Lisanna

"Yah aku tak membunuhnya hanya membekukannya" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal.

 **"Terus? Apa bedanya?"** Kurama Sweatdrop Natsu hanya menyuekinya.

"Kau tau?" panggil Lisanna Natsu menoleh "ini seperti sebuah keluarga kecil di mana kau ayahnya, aku istri dan telur itu anak kita"

"Sepertinya Igneel pernah membicarakan itu walau, aku tak tau apa maksudnya" Natsu mencoba berfikir tapi, kepalanya muncul asap.

"Tak usah berlebihan" Lisanna tertawa kecil "ayo tidur aku lelah"

"Ayo!"

Keesokan paginya Natsu dan Lisanna kembali terbangun dari tidurnya tapi, ada yang aneh karena telur yang mereka jaga menghilang.

"Ahhh! Telurnya!" Lisanna berteriak panik.

"Ahhh jangan khawatir aku akan mencarinya" Natsu bergerak cepat keluar

"Aku ikut"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu dan Lisanna mereka berlari masuk ke dalam Guild Makarov menanyakan ada sesuatu aneh yang terjadi Natsu berbicara bahwa telur hilang.

"Maaf, nak aku tak tau" balas Makarov

"Pasti ini ulah kau Stripper menyebunyikan telurnya" Natsu asal tuduh.

"Hei! Meskipun aku kesal padamu tapi, aku takkan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu" protes Gray.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Erza

"Apa kau melihat telurku?" tanya Natsu Erza menggeleng.

"Mira-nee kau tau sesuatu?" Lisanna menatap kakaknya, Mirajane tampak tak acuh.

"Mira! Di mana telurku!" teriak Natsu

"Tak tau?" Mirajane memasang ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa "mungkin hilang di makan"

"Mira! Ini tak lucu" Natsu kesal.

"Kau manis jika panik seperti itu" Mirajane menggodanya.

"Mira! Aku serius cepat kau katakan" Teriak Natsu.

"Aku juga serius kau manis" Mirajane mengedipkan matanya.

"Hei! White Freak, coba berhenti menjahilinya dan cepat katakan" Erza mencoba menengahinya.

"Bukan urusanmu Tin Can" Mirajane memberinya Deathglare.

Dan tak lama Elfman masuk ke dalam Guild dengan membawa telur yang Natsu cari.

"Maaf, aku membawa ini awalnya aku berniat membangunkan Lisanna namun, aku kedinginan makanya aku ambil telur itu menghangatkanku" jawab Elfman membawa telur itu ke arah Natsu.

"Sialan kau Kurama kenapa aku tak di beri tau" Natsu memarahi musang itu.

 **"Jika, aku jadi kau mungkin aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal hanya saja, kaunya saja kurang peka"** Kurama Sweatdrop Natsu hanya mendengus kesal

Crack!

"Ahh telurnya hancur" Natsu bertingkah panik.

Dan telur retak menampakan kucing berwarna biru

"Ehhh!" semuanya terkejut

"Dia lucu!" Lisanna memeluk kucing itu "dan tenang saja mama di sini"

"Aye!".

"Aww kawai!" Sorano dengan mata penasarannya Gray di sampingnya mengigil tak jelas.

"Aye!".

" kau akan beri nama dia apa?" tanya Cana berdiri di samping Natsu.

"Happy karena dia selalu tersenyum senang" jawab Natsu

"Aye!".

" tampaknya dia setuju dan menyukainya" sambung Erza.

"Aye!"

"Ayo Happy"

"Aye!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Awww chapter ini selesai sifat Natsu entahlah mungkin kayak di manga atau Ooc atau keduanya (oi! Yang bener donk)**

 **Dan sekarang Natsu sudah resmi gabung dan aku cerita sesuain di manga walaupun ada bagian dan adegan yang kuhilangkan atau kutambahkan**

 **Bagaimana dengan Oracion Seis dan Alvarez karena dua wanitanya gabung di Fairy Taill tenang ajah musuhnya dari Karakter Villain Naruto.**

 **Oke seperti biasa**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh halo lagi buat kalian di sana saya kembali lagi yah bagaimana kabar kalian kurasa cukup baik- baik saja ahhh begitu saya akan membalas sebuah review.**

 **Guest : hahahaha! Maaf saya juga ngecek ternyata salah dan kurang teliti mungkin efek puasa (ahh alesan ajah kau) yah maklum manusia juga masih bisa salah tapi, terima kasih**

 **N : fandom sepi? Tak masalah memang sejak awal tujuanku bukan nyari ketenaran tapi, kenikmatan menulis Jadi aku tak peduli jika sepi dan kamu nanya umur berapa? Kalau kamu bacanya dari awal di situ udah ada penjelasannya kenapa Natsu masih anak-anak padahal latihan yang di alami pasti lama, soal ceweknya namanya juga pair harem jadi, itu hal wajar walaupun ada juga yang bukan seperti itu kalau cuman single itu baru enggak wajar, saya masih tahap karena gak mudah buat harem Romance kebanyakan ketemu langsung ranjang :v fic Naruto? Yah walau ini Xover tapi, aku buat chara utama Natsu karena, ingin beda dan aku orangnya gak mau sama dengan yang lain kebanyakan alasan di fic cewek suka sama heronya : abis di tolongin, teman masa kecil, sifatnya yang menyentuh, abis bertarung dengan cewek antagonis dan si cewek tertarik dengan kekuatannya, orangnya misterius dan menarik, dan akhir palingan tampan dan keren yah biasanya aku nemu fic lain gitu dari semua alasan di atas dan ini masih tahap suka bukan cinta karena, di fic ini juga aku tambahin bumbu romancenya juga.**

 **Rudinixel007 : yah tenang konflik pastinya jelas ada tapi, bertahap dulu lah jangan terlalu terburu-buru Hiatus? Saat ini masih senggang dan terlebih aku gak WB**

 **Oke aku kasih jawaban aku punya alasan kenapa fic ini harem dan juga nanti aku akan buat cerita baru lagi karena Fic ini dan yang satunya masih memiliki kesinambungan cerita yang terikat**

 **Oke biar jika di lain waktu gak ada nanya lagi.**

 **Natsu (10 tahun)**

 **Erza (12 tahun)**

 **Mirajane (12 tahun)**

 **Lisanna (10 tahun)**

 **Sorano (11 tahun)**

 **Irene (25 tahun )**

 **Elfman (11 tahun)**

 **Gray (10 tahun)**

 **Laxus (13 tahun)**

 **Dan sekarang cerita ini belum berganti tahun jadi, dengan kata lain tahun 777 dan ini hanya berganti bulan**

 **Dan satu hal saya gak bakal nanggepin yang menyuruh dan mengubah isi dan alur cerita seperti : Thor pairnya bla bla bla atau Thor buat Natsu bla bla bla, Thor buat lemon dengan bla bla nanti besoknya dia bla blas**

 **Saya tetap fokus pada cerita yang saya buat dengan ide masih dari saya tapi, masih bisa nerima kritikan tentang tulisan, atau gaya penulisan jika ada yang salah**

 **Chapter 6 : The Ace Fairy Taill**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari yang cerah di magnolia dan berada di dalam sebuah Guild kebiasaan yang seperti biasa canda tawa, dan kekerasan di mana-mana kalau istilah kekerasan saling pukul dan tendang itu hal yang lumrah di sini, dan ada pula yang saling lomba minum, dan ada juga yang hanya berdiri di depan papan permintaan misi setiap hari dan tak mengambilnya.

Sang tokoh utama kita ini hanya duduk di bangku bar dengan menempelkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi hanya menghela nafas dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ada apa nak? Tak biasa kau seperti ini?" tanya Master Makarov dia tau bahwa Natsu akan memulai keributan dengan Gray.

"Ahh aku malas melakukan apapun" Natsu mengerang.

"Kenapa kau tak ambil misi kau bisa saja ajak Erza atau Mirajane?" usul Makarov.

"Tidak sudi! Aku misi dengan mereka!" protes Natsu "dan sekarang aku tak ada minat untuk misi hah!"

Alasan kenapa Natsu tak ngambil misi lagi karena, uangnya masih ada berkat ia kumpulkan dalam misi setiap hari dan terlebih lagi dia sudah membuat sebuah rumah di dalam hutan.

"Mau ikan Natsu mungkin, itu akan lebih baik" tawar Happy di mulutnya penuh ikan.

"Tidak, aku tak minat saat ini" tolak Natsu halus.

"Hmm! Kenapa kau tak mau misi dengan mereka bukankah bagus jika misi kau mendapat jewel yang lebih banyak?" tanya Makarov menengguk minumannya.

"Alasanku mereka berdua selalu memaksaku melakukan apapun yang tak kusuka" Natsu dengan ekspresi horror jika, mengingatnya kembali "dan jika aku bertiga misi, bukankah kau kesal karena, kerusakan yang kita buat setiap misi"

Makarov mengangguk omongan Natsu memang ada benarnya karena, setiap misi yang mereka lakukan tak pernah sempurna maksudnya di sini pasti ada saja kerusakan yang harus membuat Makarov merugi karena, memperbaiki kerusakan yang mereka bertiga buat.

"Kau benar juga" Makarov setuju dan tak berbicara lagi.

"Jadi, FlameBrain saat ini tengah jadi pecundang" ejek Gray yang seperti biasa memulai perkelahian.

"Peduli amat kau Stripper!" Natsu mendengus saat ini dia tak minat untuk melakukan adu jotos "dan pakai bajumu hentai!".

" gah! Oke siapa mengambil pakaianku!" Gray kembali berlari ke belakang mencari pakaiannya.

"Gray aneh Natsu!" Celetuk Happy dengan suara monoton.

Brakkkk!

Pintu terbuka seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata sipit datang dengan wajah yang penuh keringat dan sesak nafas sehabis berlari.

"Oh Max ada apa denganmu?" tanya Cana di pojok bar.

"Master! Bersiaplah Gildarts kembali!" jawab Max

"Ya, ampun dia cepat sekali kembali" Makarov geleng-geleng.

"Siapa itu Gildarts?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia salah satu senior di sini bisa di katakan orang yang paling kuat di antara semua di Guild ini" jawab Elfman "selain dia sungguh laki sekali!"

"Baiklah jika begitu aku akan bertarungan dengannya setelah ini!" Natsu membetulkan topinya "dan mengalahkannya"

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Kau tidak serius bukan" Elfman bertingkah panik "kekuatan dia bukan main-main bisa menghancurkan apapun"

"Peduli amat dengan itu! Akan kuhajar dia!" balas Natsu tak peduli apapun.

"Tenanglah Elf-nii chan kau tau Natsu itu keras kepala jadi, jangan melawannya" Lisanna mencegah kakaknya protes lagi.

Brakk!

Pintu Guild kembali terbuka paksa lagi tampak lelaki paruh baya, dengan rambut merahnya, mengenakan baju hitam, sarung tangan, dan tubuhnya di selimuti jubah hitam dan dia adalah Gildarts Clive.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya.

"Ho, selamat datang Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Makarov.

"Seperti biasanya sukses" Gildarts menghampiri kakek tua itu "ada sesuatu yang baru di sini? Aku melihat ada wajah baru?"

"Yah, begitulah" Makarov mengangguk.

"Oi! Pak tua ayo bertarung denganku" Natsu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Dia orang baru?" Gildarts menunjuk Natsu "aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat di tubuh anak itu"

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat" Makarov menghela nafas dia tau situasi ini akan terjadi.

"Oke Nak, siapa namamu" tanya Gildarts menghampirinya.

"Aku Natsu anak dari Raja api Igneel" jawabnya.

"Jadi dia DragonSlayer api Kakek tua?" tanya Gildarts ke Makarov.

"Hmm begitulah"

"Jadi, apa yang kauinginkan dari Kakek tua sepertiku?" Gildarts menatap Natsu.

"Kudengar kau Kuat maka, dari itu ayo berkelahi denganku" Natsu mengangkat tinjunya

"Hmm ayo dan aku sudah lama tak bertarung dengan anggota Guild di sini" Gildarts mengangguk.

"Dan siapa juga yang mau bertarung dengan orang sinting Sepertimu!" Cana Sweatdrop

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Jangan di sini dan di luar saja" Makarov membayangkan buruk terjadi jika, mereka bertarung di Guild bisa-bisa rata tuh Guild dengan tanah

"Kau akan mati FlameBrain!" celetuk Gray yang kembali kehilangan pakaiannya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara di luar lebih tepatnya di sebuah hutan buatan tempat itu di buatkan khusus oleh Makarov sebagai arena duel atau sparring setiap anggota Fairy Taill yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang tak normal contohnya dua orang yang akan bertarung saat ini.

Saat ini dua orang saling berhadapan dan para penonton hampir semuanya dari anggota guild yang sama mereka berfikir Natsu adalah bodoh karena, melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kemampuannya tapi, mereka tak tau kenyataan sesungguhnya tentang Natsu.

"Natsu sungguh Jantan! Menantang dia berkelahi!" Elfman mengangkat tinjunya "Lisanna di mana Mira-nee-chan?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu dia ambil misi" jawab Lisanna "ayo! Natsu berjuanglah!"

"Ya ampun Flamebrain akan habis jika melawannya dia tak tau Gildarts sesungguhnya" Gray melipat tangannya seperti biasa sudah kehilangan pakaiannya.

"Entahlah Gray pasti Natsu menantangnya mungkin sudah tau bahwa kekiatan pak tua itu" Cana di sampingnya memasang Stand Taruhan "dan kau cari pakaianmu"

"Oke peraturan sederhana boleh menggunakan seluruh kekuatan kalian dan yang masih berdiri dia yang menang" ucap Makarov mengenakan kostum wasit.

"Kau siap!"

"Yosh!"

Wushh!

Jduagg!

Natsu sudah menghilang begitu cepat dan tepat di depan Gildarts dan menendang wajahnya dan membuat pak tua itu mundur, Gildarts menyeka mulutnya dia mengepalkan tinjunya Natsu mengepalkan juga dan menghitamkannya dan mereka saling adu tinju dan membuat guncangan besar.

Duarrrrr!

 **"KATON : KETSURYUU HOUKA!"**

Wushhh!

Natsu menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya dan semua yang menonton terkejut dengan kekuatan Natsu, Gildarts meninju api itu dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat api itu hancur.

 **"Ya, ampun apa yang kau pikirkan bertarung melawannya aku tau kau kuat tapi, apa alasanmu hingga ingin bertarung dengannya?"** Kurama hanya mendesah tak jelas

"Alasannya untuk mengetes sebarapa kuat aku makanya aku melawan orang yang kuat" jawab Natsu dan tak ada jawaban lagi dari musang itu.

"Kau kuat juga bocah!" Gildarts membetulkan bajunya.

"Hah, aku belum selesai pak tua" Natsu seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti petir biru.

Natsu menghilang dia di belakang Gildarts pak tua itu cukup terkejut karena sedikit sulit menginbangi kekuatan Natsu, Gildarts menendangnya namun, Natsu sudah menghilang dan berada di atasnya.

 **"SUITON : SUIRHORRYAN NO JUTSU!"**

Bussshhh!

Natsu menyeburkan bola air dan dia meniup air itu dengan hawa dingin dan membekukan bola tadi dan Gildarts menghancurkannya dengan mudah.

Natsu di samping pak tua itu Gildarts mengetahui dia langsung melayangkan tinjunya Natsu langsung mengeraskan dan menghitam tubuhnya meskipun begitu, tinju Gildarts sangat kuat dan menghempaskannya.

"Aduhh! Aku sudah lama dengannya tapi, baru kali ini aku melihatnya serius bertarung" Irene tampaknya tertarik dengan pertarungannya.

"Memang seperti apa Nona Irene?" tanya Levy di sampingnya.

"Yah setiap musuh yang kita temui dia dengan mudah membereskannya" jawab Irene.

"Sudah kubilang Gildarts itu kuat" Gray tampak tak minat yang dia minati hanya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Natsu.

"Tapi, Natsu sungguh jantan bisa mengimbangi Gildarts" Elfman mengangkat tangannya dan Lisanna mengangguk.

"Natsu berjuanglah!" Happy mendukungnya.

Dalam asap itu Natsu menembakan cairan Magma berbentuk kepalan tangan dalam Jumlah banyak Gildarts yang melihat itu cukup reflek dia berlarian namun, ada juga serangan Natsu yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Duarrrr! Duarr! Duarr!

Natsu mengarahkan jarinya dan tampak cahaya kuning tapi, dia menembakan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti beam dan meledak.

Untuk Makarov dia tau Natsu cukup kuat tapi, dia tak menyangka kekuatan Natsu melebihi batas yang dia pikirkan dan dia memikirkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan mungkin, Guildnya akan populer.

Natsu melapisi tangan kanannya dengan tanah dan membentuk sebuah tinju dia berlari ke arah Gildarts pak tua itu bersiap dia mengepalkan tangannya juga siap beradu tangan.

"Ayo! Nak!"

"Kemari pak tua!"

Boooommm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **"Bangun nak!"**

"Hmm! Sebentar lagi!"

 **"Hadehh! Bisakah kau buka matamu!"**

"Sebentar lagi Igneel hoamzz! Aku masih ingin tidur"

*Plak!

"Ow!"

 **"Bedebah kau! Kupikir aku ini kadal apa! Sialan cepat bangun atau ku hajar perutmu!"**

"Hehhh! Kau berlebihan dasar musang ughhh!" Natsu membuka matanya dia sekarang saat ini sudah tidak bertarung "ugghh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"

 **"Yah setelah kau adu tinjunya dengannya kau tiba-tiba pingsan"** jawab Kurama.

Brakkk!

Pintu terbuka dan melihat Lisanna, Happy, Cana, Master Makarov, dan Gildarts dengan wajah yang di perban berbondong masuk ke dalamnya.

"Yo! Nak sudah sadar, bagaimana kabarmu?" Gildarts masih tetap tersenyum tak mempedulikan lukanya.

"Yah baik ini di mana?" tanya Natsu melihat kedua tangannya di perban juga.

"Kau di ruang perawatan kau ini aneh tiba-tiba saja pingsan" jawab Makarov "dan kau ini jangan membuatku khawatir"

*krowwlll!

"Natsu lapar sepertinya maka dari itu dia pingsan" Happy dengan ekspresi sedang meledek.

"Ayo, Nak setelah kau baikan akan kuajak kau berkeliling sambil makan" Gildarts berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kesembuhan Natsu kini dua orang yang terlihat seperti ayah dan anak hanya duduk di bangku tangan menikmati sebuah es krim.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau senang di Guild" tanya Gildarts menatap anak itu.

"Yah, mereka semua baik dan juga aneh walaupun begitu aku menyukai mereka" jawab Natsu "terlebih Lisanna dia baik dan juga entah kenapa terkadang nyaman jika mengobrol"

"Hoh? Jadi begitu" Gildarts mengangguk tampak seringai di wajahnya "terus bagaimana dengan Erza atau Mira bukankah mereka juga sama?"

"Hah? Mana sudi aku! Mereka semua aneh Erza jika aku bicara sedikit dan ada salah dia memukulku dan Mira dia selalu menjahiliku!" Natsu bergidik membayangkan semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Tidak Natsu seharusnya kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu, yah memang mereka kelakuannya seperti itu tapi, dia juga masih tetaplah wanita" Gildarts tampaknya tertarik dia punya murid baru "jadi, kau hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan agar mereka lembut padamu supaya mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu"

"Sentuhan?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah, gini kau dengarkan! Aku akan mengajarimu cara bagaimana menangani mereka tanpa harus tubuhmu terkena hajar oleh mereka" Gildarts memasang ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan

"Oke!"

Gildarts memberikan pengarah semuanya kepada muridnya tentang wanita mulai dari berbicara dengan wanita, dan cara memperlakukannya, dan hal-hal yang tentang cara merayu seorang gadis, dan parahnya tentang Sex pun dia bahas.

Meskipun begitu Natsu tampak antusias mendengarnya walaupun ada beberapa perkataan pak tua itu yang tak mudah di fahami ia hanya diam saja sambil menyimak.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu berjalan di sekitar jalan Magnolia dia segera pulang ke rumahnya karena saat ini dia telah berbicara dengan Gildarts tentang edukasi wanita dan Irene menyuruhnya pulang alasannya tidak baik berlama-lama dengan Gildarts karena, akan mempengaruhi pikiran Natsu.

*hikz *hikz *hikz *hikz

"Oi, kau dengar sesuatu?" Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

 **"Tidak"** Kurama geleng-geleng **"mungkin insting alamimu muncul"**

"Oke akan kucari tau sendiri"

Natsu berjalan ke arah sumber suara dimana dia mendengar jelas suara orang menangis walaupun begitu dia serasa tak asing atas bangunan yang berdiri di depannya dia segera memanjat ke sebuah jendela.

 **[Erza Pov's]**

Saat ini aku Erza Scarlet tengah duduk di kasurku memegang kedua lutut dan mengeluarkan air mata saat ini diriku tengah sedih memikirkan nasib teman-teman ku yang berada di menara itu.

Aku tau Natsu telah berhasil menyelamatkan mereka tapi, aku tak menutup rasa kekhawatiranku kepada mereka jika, suatu saat nanti mereka tertangkap kembali dan di jadikan budak untuk membangun menara sialan itu.

Yah, saat itu aku masihlah seorang gadis kecil yang tak tau apa-apa bahkan aku tak punya tenaga untuk menyelamatkan yang lain jangankan menyelamatkan yang lain, diriku pada saat itu juga tengah susah.

"KETEMU KAU!"

suara cempreng dan penuh semangat menganggetkan lamunanku meski, aku tau siapa pemilik suara ini dan hanya satu-satunya ketika aku menoleh.

Yah aku melihatnya dia tengah duduk di jendela dasar! Dia berbuat seenaknya yah namanya bukan Natsu kalau tak membuat orang lain khawatir dan masalah

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa dengan matamu?"

Dia bertanya secara langsung yah tampaknya dia melihatku sedang menangis tapi, aku membuat alasan yang lain.

"Yah mataku kemasukan debu"

"Huh? Kenapa matamu berair dan pipimu basah tak mungkin bukan karena debu kan?"

Sial! Aku tau alasanku itu begitu bodoh aku mengutuk kepalaku sendiri selain itu, hanya dia saja yang melihat kenyataan tentang diriku sebenarnya.

Aku terlalu takut untuk membicarakannya pasti dia menganggapku cengeng dan tak berguna dan lemah

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah jika, ada sesuatu tolong bicaralah padaku!"

Aku melihat dia melompat keluar jendela dasar bodoh! Dia tampaknya khawatir padaku meski, wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi sesuatu tapi, dari ucapannya tampaknya dia khawatir juga.

Aku sedikit malu ketika dia berbicara seperti itu tapi, bukan Natsu namanya jika dia tak khawatir pada temannya

Dan aku segera merebahkan tubuhku dan segera memejamkan mataku

 **[END]**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hari telah berlalu di Guild dan Erza, Mirajane, dan Irene mereka mengadakan sebuah tes promosi menjadi penyihir kelas S berbarengan dengan itu orang misterius bernama Mystogan pun di promosikan juga dan Cucu master Makarov yaitu Laxus.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua berhasil melewati tes itu dan menjadi penyihir kelas S awalnya Natsu juga termaksud kandidat penyihir kelas S namun, karena sebuah kejadian tertentu dirinya tak bisa ikut tes promosi.

Alasan Natsu tak bisa ikut karena pada hari itu dia secara tiba-tiba mengalami Flu dan Deman di saat yang bersamaan jangankan jalan, bahkan berdiripun sulit hingga dia hanya berbaring di kasur dengan Sorano dan Lisanna yang setia menemaninya hingga sembuh.

Dan saat itu dia berjanji takkan sakit lagi dan setelah hari itu tiba dia bersumpah akan menjadi penyihir kelas S.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan maslah terpecahkan aku hanya tak peduli apa yang mereka olok-olokan dan tak suka terhadap ceritaku dan aku senang jika ada yang salah dalam gaya penulisanku.**

 **Meskipun kasar sih tapi, aku tanggepinnya santai gak usah bawa amarah See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahhh halo lagi hmmm ada review fic naruto Xover jika masalah pair pasti si ceweknya mudah jatuh cinta pada seorang cowok secara cepat yah, memang saya juga nemu cerita yang kayak gitu tapi, saya gak pernah peduliin hal itu karena alur dan pair itu hak author biasanya jika aku tak suka sebuah fic biasanya aku abaikan dan jika suka aku Fav/Foll/Rev**

 **Hmmm yah memang agak sulit buat romance dengan pair harem yang gak menutup kemungkinan lebih dari lima cewek akan sangat sulit karena, belum apa-apa udah suka atau saling rebutan cowok apalagi yang berbasis Mature baru ketemu udah ranjang kan anjayy tapi, kembali ke awal pair dan alur cerita Author yang nentuin jika, tak suka silahkan pergi.**

 **Aku coba begini karena, invirasi di LN Dxd yah, itu pairnya harem tapi, untuk mencapai tingkatan itu perlu cerita dan kemasan yang bagus makanya aku coba fic ini dengan Harem walaupun ada alasan lain buat fic harem.**

 **Dan yah selain itu aku penggemar Naruto itupun dulu setelah Naruto tamat aku nyari baca manga lain dan meskipun aku udah lupa dengan beberapa karakternya maka dari sekarang aku search di Google tentang laki-lakinya atau kunoichinya baik yang ada di manga, Filler, dan Movie walaupun belum sepenuhnya aku juga nentuin musuh yang akan mendatang nanti dan juga teman heronya**

 **Intinya dari Naruto bukan Xover dengan Naruto jika musuh dan karakter baiknya tak ada jadi, berasa kurang maknyoss! Yah intinya nikmatin dulu alur ceritanya jika, ada sesuatu yang bingung tolong tanyakan di review nanti, saya jawab di fic ini.**

 **Chapter 7 : Mission Class S & Saving Friend**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **\- Magnolia August X782**

Hari yang normal dan biasanya di Guild Fairy Tail dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dengan Gray yang hanya duduk tenang dengan boxernya, sang Master yang duduk sambil minum, Macao dan Wakaba membicarakan hal-hal yang mesum, Erza dengan kue Strawberry.

"Aku datang!" Natsu teriak dengan seenak jidatnya menendang pintu Guild dan Irene datang di belakangnya.

"Diam! Kadal api! Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan tenang!" Gray lebih dulu menyambutnya dengan kasar "dan ayo bertarunglah denganku sialan!"

"Diam pengguna boxer! Aku sedang tak minat" Natsu berlalu dan menyuekinya "dan jadilah! Kuat jika kau ingin bertarung denganku"

Sebenarnya lima tahun berlalu semenjak Natsu bergabung dengan Guild Gray selalu saja menantang Natsu berduel meski begitu, dia selalu kalah hanya saja anak berambut hitam itu tak kenal menyerah dan mencobanya lagi.

"Jadi, nak! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan?" Makarov menatap anak itu dengan nafas lega karena tak ada kerusakan untuk sementara di Guild.

"Yeah, aku mencari Lisanna, kita akan misi berdua!" balas Natsu "tapi, di mana dia?"

"Aye! Untuk mendapatkan ikan" Happy terbang dari belakang

"Tampaknya masih di rumahnya" jawab Sorano.

"Oyyy! Levy buku apa yang kau baca?" Natsu memperhatikan gadis kecil itu.

"Yah buku tentang sejarah!" Gadis itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Oh!".

" maaf! Kawan-kawan aku harus membantu Mira-nee dulu!" Lisanna berlari dari luar dengan berkeringat "hei Natsu, sudah lama menunggu"

"Yah tak masalah ayo pergi ke misi!?" ajak Natsu langsung menariknya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa!" Lisanna menahannya.

"Kenapa?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena dia akan misi Class S bersamaku" jawab Mirajane datang dari belakang.

Penampilannya tak berubah, dengan kaus mini yang mengekspos bagian perut, celana pendek ketat, dan sepatu boot, tubuhnya juga sudah banyak berkembang, dan payudara yang besar yang mengembang.

"Halo! Natsu maaf aku bawa Lisanna dulu!" Sapa Mirajane tersenyum.

"Huh? Boleh aku ikut akankah bagus jika ada bantuan?" tawar Natsu dengan setengah memohon.

"Tidak! Ini tugas seorang kakak laki-laki untuk menjaganya kau tak perlu ikut ini sudah kutangani" Elfman langsung menyegahnya.

"Geez! Aku tak pernah mengerti dia" Natsu geleng-geleng.

"Elfman memang aneh!" Happy dengan suara mengejek.

"Maaf Natsu aku tak bisa sekarang mungkin besok" Lisanna memasang ekspresi bersalah "nanti setelah misi ini selesai aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk kalian oke?"

"Aku minta setumpuk ikan" Happy dengan obsesi makan ikannya.

"Tentu, akan kulakukan untuk anakku ini" Lisanna tersenyum dia segera pergi untuk misi.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari Natsu dengan sengaja memasukan kunai miliknya ke dalam tas Elfman meski begitu tindakannya ini di ketahui oleh Irene tapi, wanita itu hanya diam dan tak bicara apapun.

"Hei, Erza, ayo pergi misi!" ajak Natsu.

"Maaf, bukannya aku menolak tapi, hari ini aku ingin misi sendiri" balas Erza

"Heh! Baiklah mungkin lain kali" Natsu menghela nafas lesu "ayo Happy, kita memancing saja"

"Aye!".

 **"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan menaruh kunai itu?"** Kurama melihat kejadian tadi.

"Ahh jadi, kau melihatnya?" Natsu sedikit terkejut.

 **"Tentu saja, saat ini aku berada dalam tubuhmu segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas"** jawab Kurama.

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan aku tak mempercayai mereka bisa menjaganya hanya saja, perasaanku tak enak dan tujuanku menaruhnya jika sesuatu buruk terjadi aku bisa dengan cepat kesana" jelas Natsu.

 **"Oh begitu itu terserah kau sajalah, aku hanya akan melihat saja"** Kurama memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Kunugi Stasion**

Tampak tiga orang bersaudara ini tengah berdiri dan menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka misi di suatu tempat.

"Jadi, Mira-nee misi apa yang akan kita jalani?" tanya Lisanna.

"Yah, misi kita membasmi sebuah monster besar" jawab Mirajane dan menoleh ke adiknya "dan selain itu aku ingin Elfman men Take-over monster itu yah! Sekalian belajar berubah dengan kekuatan penuh!"

"Tenang saja sebagai laki-laki akan kulakukan sebisaku!" Elfman dengan suara lantang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini dua orang tapi, lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang karena yang satunya lagi hanyalah seekor kucing, aktifitas yang sering mereka lakukan jika tak ada misi yaitu memancing di tepi sungai.

"Hei Natsu ada apa?" tanya Happy melihat wajah Natsu sedikit buruk.

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa hanya sesuatu yang tak penting" balas Natsu membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri.

"Kau khawatir kepada mama? Tenang saja di sana ada Mira dengan kekuatan mengerikan" Happy di saat sendiri maupun keramaian selalu memanggil Lisanna dengan sebutan itu.

"Yah tapi, firasatku tak enak" Natsu memegang seember penuh ikan "hey, Happy kau pergi dan masaklah ini dan aku akan pergi sebentar dan jika ada yang menanyakanku kau bilang tak tau saja"

"Aye! Berhati-hatilah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Tengouku Village.**

Sebuah desa yang agak jauh dari pusat kota Magnolia dengan menaiki kereta sihir dan beberapa menit saja pastinya sudah sampai.

Kondisi desa tengah kosong dan tak ada penduduknya mungkin, orang lain akan berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aslinya para penduduk asli di ungsikan ke tempat yang aman dari gangguan monster buas.

Dan monster itu sekarang di tangani tiga orang bersaudara, dan warga setempat mengatakan monster itu sering menyerang desa itu setiap swminggu sekali dengan alasan mungkin, mencari makan.

Alasan di sebut misi class S karena, itu bukanlah monster biasa dan itu malah penggabungan antara monster dan iblis dan kekuatannya tak bisa di anggap remeh.

"Lisanna! Kau cepat periksa desa pastikan tempat itu kosong tak ada orang di sana" perintah Mirajane "dan Elfman! Kau ikut aku dan bantu mengalahkannya"

"Tentu!" Lisanna segera membalikan badan dan berlari.

"Seorang laki-laki harus membantu kakaknya!" Elfman mengepalkan tinjunya.

Mereka berdua bergerak ke tempat tujuan mereka dan tampak seekor monster dengan setinggi 10 meter, dengan tanduk emas, dan pemukul gada yang besar.

"Jadi, ini monsternya" Elfman mengelap keningnya.

"Apapun itu karena, ini misi kita jadi harus di selesaikan" Mirajane berubah ke wujud Satan Soulnya.

Monster itu meraung keras, di melayangkan gada besarnya itu, kedua saudara itu menghindar ke arah lain, Mirajane menembakan bola ungu ke wajah monster itu sementara Elfman tangan kanannya berubah dan meninju kakinya dan membuat monster itu tersungkur.

Rarrrghhh!

Monster itu kesal dia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, Mirajane langsung menembakan beam dari jarinya dan mengenai mata monster itu, dan Elfman mengambil Gada itu dan menghantamkannya ke kepalanya dan membuat monster itu diam dan tak bergerak.

"Sudah selesai" Mirajane kembali ke wujud normal "Elfman, coba kau Take-over dia aku ingin seberapa berkembang latihanmu!"

"Haii! Nee-chan!" Elfman berjalan ke monster itu dan memegangnya mencoba menyerapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Mirajane.

"Tentu saja ini mudah, aku sudah-" sebelum Elfman berbicara dia hanya berhenti di tempat.

"Elfman ada apa?" Mirajane terlihat khawatir.

Tapi, lelaki itu tak menjawab, tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi monster itu tapi, ukurannya juga sedikit lebih besar, matanya merah tampaknya lelaki itu tak bisa mengendalikannya.

"Oh tidak!" Mirajane menatap horror apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Take-over yang di lakukan Elfman tampaknya tidak berhasil karena seharusnya dia berbicara normal namun, nyatanya tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

*Roarghhhhh!

Elfman mengamuk buas dan terkontrol dia melayangkan gadanya dia tampaknya tak bisa membedakan mana kawan atau lawan

Untuk Mirajane sebenarnya dia bisa mengatasi ini tapi, masalahnya sihirnya sekarang terbatas dan di perparah karena, dia tak mungkin menyakiti adiknya sendiri.

"Mira-nee ada apa dengan Elf-nii-chan?" Lisanna tiba dia memperhatikan kondisi kakaknya yang kurang baik.

"Setelah kita mengalahkan mahluk itu, Elfman menTake-overnya tapi, kekuatan itu terlalu besar sehingga dia kehilangan akal sehatnya!" balas Mirajane panik

"Tidak mungkin! Dia di kendalikan?!" Lisanna menutup mulutnya shock

"Elfman! Kendalikan dirimu!" teriak Mirajane namun tak ada respon dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak!" Lisanna melihat saudaranya yang tak bereaksi apapun dan langsung mendekatinya.

"Lisanna! Kau gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Mirajane shock tapi, gadis kecil itu mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Elf-nii-chan ini aku Lisanna! Adik kecilmu " Lisanna merentangkan tangannya "apa kau melupakan Mira-nee?, kau pastinya tak pernah melupakan kita bukan, setelah semua yang kita lalui aku dan Mira-nee mencintaimu sangat sekarang ayo kita pulang ke rumah" setelah itu dia melepaskan senyumannya.

Tapi, mata Elfman tak berubah di hanya menatap Lisanna setelahnya tangan besarnya itu langsung melayangkan pukulannya dan Lisanna hanya menutup matanya menunggu sesuatu yang terjadi.

Duaghh!

*singgg!

"Lisanna!" teriak Mirajane menatap Horror sebuah kejadian di depannya dia tau pukulan itu pasti bisa membunuh adiknya dengan mudah, dia hanya berdiri dengan menunggu asap yang menghilang dengan hati was-was dan cemas berharap serangan itu tak membunuh adik kecilnya, matanya membelalak ketika bayang adiknya tengah di gendong oleh seseorang, dan wujud orang itu adalah pemuda berambut pink, dengan topi jerami dan syal, dan itu Natsu yang menahan pukulan itu dengan tanah yang berbentuk lengan.

"Fiuhh tepat waktu" Natsu menghela nafas lega yang menggendong Lisanna dengan gaya Bridal Stylec "apa kau stres?! Kaupikir yang kau lakukan itu lucu apah berbuat seperti itu?"

Lisanna membuka matanya dia hafal suara ini "maafkan aku hanya ingin, Elf-nii-chan kembali lagi dengan selamat".

Natsu mendengus dia tau jawaban temannya ini memang sesuai sifatnya, dia langsung cepat menghilang dan menjauh dari tempat itu dan membawa Lisanna ke tempat aman dan Natsu menoleh ke monster Elfman itu.

 **" jadi, ini yang kau pikirkan seperti biasanya kau selalu tepat sasaran"** puji Kurama **"jadi, lelaki itu tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya hingga, pikirannya tak jernih"**

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu cara menghentikannya?" tanya Natsu.

Kurama mengangguk **"kekuatannya lemah dan kesadarannya setengah jadi, kau hanya perlu mengalahkannya dan semuanya kembali normal"**

"Oke!"

 **"Tch! Dasar"**

"Natsu!" panggil Mirajane membuat Natsu menoleh ke wanita itu dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya "jangan bunuh dia!"

"Aku tau!"

Natsu menghilang cepat dia kini berada di depan Monster Elfman dan ketika monster itu melayangkan pukulannya, Natsu sudah berdiri di belakang dan menendang kaki monster itu dan tersungkur, Natsu meloncat ke atas dia mengangkat kakinya dan tampak cahaya kuning dan langsung menginjak perutnya tapi, Natsu belum selesai dia langsung menendang tubuh monster itu dan membuatnya terhempas jauh.

"Man! Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya dan dia melihat Elfman kembali ke wujud Normal.

"Elfman!/Elf-nii-chan" Lisanna dan Mirajane berlari ke arah tubuh saudaranya.

"Oh syukurlah dia baik-baik saja!" Mirajane menghela nafas lega.

Natsu hanya tertawa melihat ketiga saudara itu saling bahagia dan tersenyum satu sama lain dan Elfman yang sudah sadar dia meminta maaf atas yang telah semua terjadi kepada adiknya, dan di lain sisi Mirajane beranjak dari tempat itu berjalan ke arah Natsu.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi, wanita itu segera berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ji-jika tak kau Lisanna, dia-dia sudah mati!" Mirajane dengan suara yang sangat hancur tampaknya dia pasti akan sangat bersedih jika, saja Natsu tak datang tepat waktu.

"Aku tau, dan sekarang ini sudah berakhir tak usah di pikirkan lagi" Natsu tau saat ini bukan yang tepat untuk banyak bicara dia hanya membiarkan wanita itu dalam pelukannya

"Yah!"

"Ayo pulang"

.

..

xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah melewati misi yang cukup menegangkan Mirajane dia tertidur di ruang kesehatan dengan Adiknya Lisanna yang tidur di sampingnya juga tampaknya mereka kelelahan sementara Elfman dia saat ini tengah di rawat di ruangan lain oleh Polyrusica dan memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya.

Makarov bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Natsu menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi dan kakek tua itu hanya bisa bernafas lega karena, insting dan respon anak itu begitu cepat sehingga sesuatu buruk tak terjadi.

"Baiklah aku tinggalkan dia untukmu" Master Fairy Taill itu segera meninggalkan ruang perawatan

"Yah," Natsu menghela nafas mengeluarkan semua kelelahannya, dan tak lama terdengar suara erang dari gadis demon itu.

"Ugh! Ini di mana" Mirajane membuka matanya hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah laki-laki berambut pink "Natsu?"

"Yah, kau di ruang perawatan setelah misi, kau pingsan kakek tua itu mengatakan bahwa kau hanya kelelahan" jawab Natsu dia hanya berdiri di depan.

"Bagaimana dengan Lisanna dan Elfman?" tanya Mirajane dia memang tak sadar setelah itu namun, kali ini dia mengkhawatirkan adik-adiknya.

"Elfman di ruang lain, sedangkan Lisanna dia tidur di sampingmu" jawab Natsu dia menunjuk objek yang di cari dan membuat wanita itu tenang.

"Natsu!" panggil Mirajane membuat lelaki berambut pink itu menoleh dan menunggu gadis itu berbicara "terima kasih lagi, jika kau tak datang waktu itu mungkin aku sudah kehilangan Lisanna, saat ini aku sangat menyesal setelah yang terjadi dan aku minta maaf jika tak mengajakmu"

"Yah tak apa, dan lagipula aku tak terlalu memikirkannya tapi, setidaknya aku datang tepat waktu dan kau tak perlu khawatir lagi jika kau kesulitan maka kau boleh minta toling padaku!" Natsu memamerkan Grinnya membuat pipi Mirajane panas.

"Yah, kupikir itu cukup" Mirajane mengangguk dengan menunjukan senyum cerianya "hei, Natsu bisa kau kemari sebentar?"

Natsu yang tak curiga dan merasa ganjil mendekati wanita itu, Mirajane memegang kepala Natsu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan tepat mencium pipi pemuda berambut pink itu.

!

"Itu hadiah terima kasihku jika, kau ingin minta yang lebih dengan senang hati aku menerimanya fufufu!" Mirajane tertawa kecil, Natsu hanya bergidik karena mendengar tawa itu yah, sisi iblis wanita itu muncul.

"Err! Yah baiklah!" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya dia terlihat gugup atau takut "tak, masalah kalau begitu segerelah istirahat dan aku pergi dulu, hiiyyyy!".

Natsu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan takut, sementara Mirajane tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkahnya.

 **"Dasar Tsundere!"** celetuk Kurama.

"Diam! Aku tak mau dengar sesuatu dari mulutmu" protes Natsu kesal.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hari yang begitu-begitu saja di dalam Guild ini mereka sibuk pada aktifitas masing-masing mereka, Natsu hanya duduk malas dengan kepala di tempelkan ke meja dan partnernya Happy yang selalu menguyah ikan di setiap saat.

Setelah kejadian itu, Elfman segera meminta maaf kepada Natsu karena kecerobohannya dan juga ia juga sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah menyelamat adiknya Lisanna dan lelaki itu mulai dari sekarang akan bersikap Overprotektif terhadap adiknya dan Natsu hanya bisa pokerface melihat kelakuan berlebihan dari orang yang selalu berbicara tentang 'Kejantanan' atau 'Pria'

Dan Lisanna dia juga berterima kasih ke pada suami masa depan meskipun, dalam khayalannya saja, Lisanna bertanya bagaimana bisa Natsu cepat ke tempatnya, Natsu menjawab karena kunai yang ia berikan padanya adalah jawabannya dia bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

"Uhuh!" Natsu menghela nafas untuk ke sepuluh kalinya dengan raut wajah yang tak menentu seperti arah angin.

"Jika, begitu kenapa kau tak ambil misi?" Lisanna di sampingnya dengan menyediakan kue Maffin normalnya, Natsu akan segera melahapnya tapi, sekarang dia tampak tak tertarik.

"Aku tak minat, semua misinya membosankan" balas Natsu berkeluh kesah "argghh! Aku ingin ke lantai atas dan mengambil misi Class S tapi, kakek mencegahku" dia tampaknya masih kesal karena, kejadian itu sebuah sakit yang melanda tubuhnya sehingga, dia tak bisa ikut promisi kenaikan pangkat.

"Natsu! Kau ke kantorku sekarang" Makarov ke arah yang lain "dan Irene, kau juga ke kantorku"

"Sebenarnya ada apa Natsu?" tanya Happy.

"Mana kutau" Natsu mengangkat bahunya "mungkin hal yang aneh"

"Aku tak percaya aku kalah lagi dari Flame Brain" Gray datang dari ruang perwatan tampaknya dia habis bertengkar lagi dan kalah.

"Dan aku tak percaya kau masih saja melawannya meski sudah kalah berkali-kali itu sungguh tidak jantan!" teriak Elfman di pojokan

"Si pinkie itu pasti yang membakar pakaianku" celetuk Gray yang kembali hanya berboxer.

"Gray, mereka di sini" Levy Sweatdrop menunjukan pakaian Gray yang tercecer di lantai.

Dan dua orang itu segera masuk dan melihat sang master yang duduk di kursi kesayangannya dan dua orang asing di sisi lainnya.

"Jadi, kek? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku ingin kau menjalani misi khusus" jawab Makarov.

"Ehhhh! Misi khusus?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Misi apakah itu dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapakah wujud dua figure itu dan kenapa hanya Natsu dan Irene yang di panggil untuk misi khusus?**

 **Jika ingin tau jawabannya tetap pantau dan stay yah.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh maaf jika aku agak telat dan sorry update yah, intinya author mendekati lebaran agak sibuk juga dan parahnya mungkin gak bisa update yah sorry mungkin author akan mulai nulis lagi di hari normal karena, lebaran Author juga harus bermaafan dan mau mudik ke rumah nenek, oke cukup curhatnya.**

 **Dan sudah di bilangin ada yang gak suka sama cerita saya tolong tinggalin ini fic jangan buat nyampah di review fic saya, ngasih masukan enggak yang dapet malah ocehan kayak Sony wakwaw. Gak suka? Ya masa bodo lah.**

 **Aku mulai masukin character Dari Naruto jadi, jika tak ada yang seneng karena, ceritanya memuakan, ancur dan gak jelas saya bilang mohon maaf cari fic lain enggak usah nyampah, karena yang saya butuhin orang yang bijak memberi arahan jika ada penulisan saya yang salah.**

 **Oke saya minta maaf saja soalnya saya sedikit kesal dengan hal itu dan juga pastinya orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dan kesal jika hasil jerih payah mereka di hina yah, saya minta maaf saja malas cari masalah.**

 **Chapter 8 : Defend Builder & Momochi Zabuza**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Misi khusus?"

"Yah, ada seseorang yang meminta khusus kepada kita" jawab Makarov kepada anak itu yang tengah mengupil "memang biasanya kita akan mengambil kertas permintaan tapi, terkadang ada saja yang kemari dan meminta secara langsung"

"Misi macam apa itu?" Irene mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Yah, biasanya menjaga sesuatu atau membantu menyerang sesuatu kebanyakan mereka yang meminta pekerjaan seperti tadi langsung datang kemari tanpa kertas misi" jawab Makarov selain itu dia hanya tau misi apa yang sebenarnya.

"Oke, kenapa kita yang melakukan misi ini?" Irene mengacungkan tangannya.

"Yah, kau kekuatannya tak di ragukan lagi, dan alasan aku membawa Natsu dia juga memiliki kekuatan yang bagus meski sering menghancurkan apapun" jawab Makrov selain dia membawa dua orang kuat karena, tak menutup kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Yah, kau tau Natsu kasian kakek jika kau menghancurkan semuanya nanti, kau takkan mendapat hadiahnya" Happy dengan menutup mulut

"Hey!" Natsu protes namun, dia diabaikan.

"Oke, untuk penjelasan misinya biar mereka yang menjelaskan" Makrov menunjuk dua orang di sampingnya.

Natsu melihat dua orang, yang satu wanita cantik, dengan tubuh ramping, dadanya yang menonjol ke depan memberi kesan indah,dengan rambut hitam ala ekor kuda, dengan mata emerald hijau, mengenakan celana panjang hitam, baju seleting tanpa lengan, dan juga sarung tangan

Dan yang satunya seorang kakek paruh baya, tak setua Makarov, mengenakan kacamata, dan kaos abu-abu, celana pendek, dan sandal, mengenakan tas, dan handuk melingkar di leher.

"Aku Tazuna seorang arsitek"

"Aku cucunya bernama Shizuka"

"Natsu, apa itu Arsitek?" tanya Happy ke partnernya yang sedari tadi masih mengupil.

"Seorang yang merancang dan mendesain sebuah bangunan" jawab Irene karena, Happy di cueki Natsu "dan aku Irene Belserion dan di sebelahku Natsu Dragneel Otsutsuki salam perkenalannya semoga kita bisa membantu"

"Dan aku Happy!"

Natsu menatap Irene dengan tatapan tak suka setelah berbicara, wanita Scarlet segera menyadari sesuatu dan menutup mulutnya lalu meminta maaf karena, ada sesuatu yang tak boleh di beritau kepada halayak banyak.

"Kapan berangkat kakek tua?" tanya Natsu dan Makarov terlihat menahan kesalnya karena pemuda pink itu selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hari ini jam 10 kalian jangan sampai telat terutama kau Natsu" Makarov menatapnya Natsu hanya mendengus tak peduli "dan juga ajak satu orang lagi untuk menemani misi kalian"

"Ou!"

"Aye!"

( **Di Depan Guild** )

Semuanya sudah berkumpul tepat jam sepuluh walau ada yang sedikit telat macam Natsu tapi, itu tak menjadi masalah dan saat ini Natsu mengajak Erza karena, gadis itu telah berjanji akan pergi misi bersamanya.

"Oke semuanya telah berkumpul" Irene dia mengenakan pakaian gaun merah tanpa lengan, bagian sisi kiri dan kanan menampakan pahanya yang putih, dan Highheels

"Jadi jenis misi apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Erza ditangannya sepotong kue.

"Nanti aku jelaskan di jalan" balas Irene dia segera menyusul Tazuna.

"Berhati-hatilah" Makarov menatap mereka pergi meskipun dia tau misi sebenarnya.

"Jadi, mereka pergi misi jenis apa?" tanya Sorano di samping master Guild.

"Hanya menjaga seseorang sampai tujuan" balas Makarov dia hanya berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam Guild.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Misi mereka mengantar tuan Tazuna hingga sampai ke rumahnya, kakek tua ini takut jika ada bandit atau orang tak waras yang mencegatnya dan meminta sesuatu darinya.

Tadinya mereka menaiki sebuah kereta kuda untuk kesana namun, sesat di tengah perjalanan mereka kembali berjalan kakinya alasan Tazuna melakukan hal yang seperti itu masih di rahasiakan dan terlebih rumah Tazuna berada di dekat sebuah perbatasan antara negara Isghar dan negara Delmar.

"Rasanya pernah mendengar nama negara itu sebelumnya" Irene memegang dahunya mencoba menngingat kembali "bukankah, itu sebuah negeri di mana hanya terdiri dari sungai dan danau-danau kecil?"

"Benar, negeri tempat kami tinggal lain, berbeda dengan Isghar mata pencaharian di sana yang berfariasi berbeda dengan kita kalau tak melaut, yah, seorang arsitektur" jawab Tazuna.

"Aristektur?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Yah, karena kebanyakan negeri itu berisi perairan terkadang jika, seseorang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat biasanya akan terhalang oleh sebuah sungai, makanya di buat Jembatan jadi, jangan heran jika kalian ke tempat itu menemui banyak sekali jembatan dari berbagai jenis" balas Tazuna menjawab kebingungan Natsu.

"Karena, Jembatan itu adalah sebuah acses jalan penghubung jika, tak ada jembatan maka jalan dan aktifitas terputus?" Irene menoleh, Tazuna mengangguk.

"Keliatannya, Negeri itu terlihat bagus" puji Erza dengan mata berbinar.

"Tenang saja di sana pemandangannya bagus nanti, akan kuajak ke tempat yang bagus" balas Shizuka tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Erza terlihat senang, Shizuka hanya mengangguk.

 _'Yah, pemandangannya bagus tapi, bukan orang-orangnya'_ Shizuka raut wajahnya berubah kecut Natsu menyadari orang itu namun, dia diam saja.

 **"Kau merasakannya? Ada dua orang tua mengintaimu tak juga dari sini"** celetuk Kurama bagi dirinya dia dengan merasakan kehadiran seseorang apalagi yang memiliki niat jahat.

"Yah, dua orang orang itu mereka tengah sembunyi dan juga mudah sekali menemukan mereka" jawab Natsu mengangguk baginya yang bisa mengusai Haki hal seperti itu malah biasa bagi dirinya.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tau mereka mengincar si kakek tua?"** tanya Kurama.

"Yah, biarkan mereka berbuat semau mereka tapi, jika niat mereka membunuh pak tua itu akan kuhentikan dengan cepat" Natsu memegang kunai milikinya.

 **"Yah, lakukan semaumu dengan secepat kilat"** Kurama menutup matanya kembali.

Irene melihat Natsu yang tengah memegang sebuah Kunai dia tau pastinya bakal sesuatu buruk terjadi, dan juga dia merasakan hawa tak enak ketika turun dari kereta.

Wushh!

Cling! Cling!

Sebuah kunai banyak langsung mengarah ke Tazuna, Dan Natsu menyadarinya dia langsung menangkisnya semua dalam posisi bertahan dan tak lama muncul dua orang di depan mereka.

Dua orang laki-laki yang jika di lihat mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan yang sama, di salah satu tangan mereka sebuah sarung tangan logam besi besar, berbentuk cakar, dan di lingkaro rantai.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Erza menunjuk kedua orang itu

"Siapapun itu yang jelas mereka tak ada niat baik" Natsu melindungi Tazuna di belakangnya.

"Di-dia orang-orang suruhan Gato!" Tazuna berkeringat pastinya siapapun akan cemas jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya "mereka Takumi dan Tokumi bisa di bilang Mikami bersaudara, mereka bisa di bilang membunuh lawannya tanpa ada toleran"

"Hah, pak tua kemarikan lehermu itu!" teriak Takumi

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah atau kami akan memberimu rasa sakit" Tokumi dengan sifat arogannya.

"Siapa lagi, itu Gato?" Tanya Natsu menoleh ke pak tua yang tengah gemetar.

"Lupakan Nanti, misi kita membiarkannya selamat" Irene bersiap menyerang mereka dengan kekuatannya namun, Shizuka menahannya membuat wanita Scarlet itu bingung "ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah"

"Biarkan ini jadi urusanku" Shizuka memegang empat kunai biasa "sebaiknya kalian tunggu saja"

"Ayo kakak"

"Ho!"

Shizuka melemparkan empat kunai tadi, kedua bersaudara itu menahannya dengan mudah kini keduanya di depan Shizuka melayangkan pukulannya namun, wanita berambut hitam itu meloncat dan membelakang mereka dan menendang wajah merela berdua dan terpental ke arah lain.

"Gah! Jalamg sialan!" Tokumi menyeka mulutnya dan adiknya juga terlihat kesal.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka dia keren juga" puji Natsu dan Happy mengangguk setuju Erza juga awalnya ingin membantu tapi, dia memilih untuk diam dan tak merepotkan wanita itu.

Mikami bersaudara mengeluarkan rantai mereka dari kedua tangannya dan menyabetkannya Shizuka meloncat dan merunduk menghindari setiap serangan itu.

Kedua bersaudara itu kini mengelilingi Shizuka Rantai mereka di buat melingkari wanita itu, Shizuka tau jika bergerak ke salah satu mereka maka dengan cepat rantai itu bisa melilitnya.

Shizuka langsung meloncat dengan membalikan badan dia langsung menembakan Kunai dan Shuriken kecil pada saat Shizuka turun ke bawah di melihat Mikami bersaudara diam tak berkutik.

Alasannya mudah karena, Shuriken dan Kunai yang Gadis berambut hitam itu lemparkan nyatanya mengarah ke arah rantai mereka dan menguncinya membuat kedua saudara itu diam membeku

"Selesai sudah!" Shizuka memegang kedua kepala saudara itu dan menghempaskannya ke bawah membuat mereka mencium tanah secara paksa.

"Wow, Tazuna-san aku tak pernah menyangka cucumu hebat juga" Puji Irene melihat aksi akrobatik itu.

"Yah, itu bukan apa-apa" Tazuna menghela nafas lega karena, masalah kecil yang menghampirinya hilang sudah.

"Dan apa yang kita lakukan terhadap mereka?" Natsu menunjuk dua bersaudara yang sudah diikat rantai kuat oleh Erza.

"Lupakan saja tentang mereka" Irene menoleh ke arah Tazuma dengan aura gelap "bisa, kau jelaskan pada kami lebih detail karena, kita akan meninggalkanmu jika, ada kebohongan di sini"

Tazuna meneguk liurnya secara kasar menyaksikan wanita menakutkan di depannya

"Ba-baik!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

( **Suatu tempat di ruangan gelap)**

"Gah! Sudah kuduga Mikami sialan itu tak bisa di andalkan!"

Terlihat lelaki pendek, dengan rambut hitamnya, pakaiannya elegant jika, di lihat pastinya dia adalah orang kaya saat ini tengah kesal jika mendengar suaranya saja.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka itu hanya orang bodoh membunuh pak tua itu saja tak bisa"

Terdapat suara lain, figure bayangan ini tengah duduk di sofa.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya Zabuza"

Orang yang di ketahui bernama Zabuza ini hanya mendecak atas ketidakpercayaan atas kekuatannya lalu dia memegang pedang besarnya dan menempelkan di lelaki itu.

"Jika, kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya, tenang saja akan kubawakan kepala dia untukmu"

 **(Kembali ke tempat Natsu)**

Setelah menghadapi serangan mendadak dari Mikami bersaudara kini Tazuna di paksa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang di layangkan Irene karena, ada hal banyak sekali yang di sembunyikan pak tua itu.

"Jadi, begitu itulah sebabnya kau meminta kita untuk menjagamu karena, musuh yang kita hadapi bukan bandit biasa melainkan penyihir" Irene menyimpulksn yang dia tangkap omongan dari Tazuna.

"Benar juga dan alasan mereka mengincarku adalah karena aku kepala Arsitek dari sebuah Jembatan yang saat ini tengah di bangun" balas Tazuna mengangguk.

"Jembatan?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah, seperti Kakek bilang negeri ini terdiri dari sungai dan danau dan sekarang Kakek membuat usulan kepada dewan pemerintah di mana ia akan membangun sebuah jembatan besar sebagai penghubung antara Negeri Isghar dan Delmar dan semuanya setuju hanya saja..." balas Shizuka dia sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ada beberap orang yang tak setuju soal pembangunan ini?" Jawab Irene dan Shizuka mengangguk "itu sebabnya jika, Kakekmu di bunuh maka proyek pembangunan itu akan berhenti karena, kakekmu adalah orang yang mengusulkannya?"

"Benar sekali," Tazuna mengangguk dan menghela mafas pasrah "apa salahnya dengan itu? Padahal niatku baik supaya orang dengan mudah bulak-balik dari Isghar ke Delmar tanpa harus membayar ongkos kapal yang mahal"

"Waktu kau bicara seseorang, aku dengar ada yang bernama Gato?" tanya Erza.

"Yah, dari sekian orang yang tak setuju dialah yang paling menentang ide kakek ini" jawab Tazuna.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Happy bingung

"Mudahnya usaha yang dia buat sudah lama akan merugi" balas Tazuna membetulkan topinya "karena, sebelumnya untuk ke Isghar atau sebaliknya mereka harus menaiki Kapal yang Gato miliki tapi, si bajingan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan memberi harga patokan yang mahal dan memberatkan orang yang tak mampu itulah alasanku membuat Jembatan itu"

"Dan juga, Gato adalah orang terkaya di wilayahnya sehingga dia dengan mudah menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Kakek" sambung Shizuka raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih "maaf telah membohongi kalian tapi, kalau tak begini mungkin kalian takkan mau menemani kita"

"Bagaimana sekarang Natsu?" Irene bertanya ke DragonSlayer api, memang mereka agak berbohong tapi, jika ada alasan lain yang seperti itu dia tak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya dan juga hanya Natsu yang bisa memberi keputusan saat ini.

"Yah, karena kita sudah jauh kesini dan akan melelahkan jika kembali" Natsu membetulkan topinya "dan juga misi kita adalah menjaga pak tua selamat makanya, kita akan menjaganya sampai jembatan itu selesai"

"Begitu yah, ya sudah!" Irene tersenyum.

"Aku ikut apa kata Natsu saja" sambung Erza.

"Aye!"

"Terima kasih semuanya" Shizuka mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Tazuna masih di bilang cukup panjang karena, mereka nanti akan memaiki sebuah perahu lagi untuk sampai kesana.

Clack!

"Kau merasakannya juga?" Natsu kini menginjak genangan air bertanya pada partnernya ini.

 **"Bagiku meskipun mereka handal bersembunyi jika, masih ada niat jahat di hati mereka dengan mudah aku bisa mendeteksinya"** balas Kurama membuka matanya

"Bukan hanya itu saja, kau juga berfikir bagaimana bisa ada genangan air sedangkan hari ini tak ada hujan" Natsu jika serius biasanya otaknya akan cepat bekerja.

 **"Berhati-hatilah ini seperti yang tadi tapi, kekuatan yang ini agak lumayan jika ada sesuatu penggil saja"** Kurama menutup matanya balik

Wuukk! Wuukk! Wukk!

Trang!

Suara seperti baling-baling terdengar, Natsu menoleh ke arah belakang di mana sebuah pedang besar kini berputar ke arah mereka Natsu langsung mendorong mereka semua dan menangkisnya dengan Kunai sehingga arahnya berubah dan menancap di pohon.

"Tadi, itu apa?" Tazuna terkejut dia menerima sebuah gerakan mendadak dan hanya duduk tak tau harus merespon seperti apa.

"Ya, ampun hampir saja kepalaku terpenggal jika tak kutangkis" Natsu mendesah kesal dia soal reflek serangan cukup hebat berkata latihan yang Rayleigh berikan.

"Tampaknya kita kedatangan tamu lagi" sambung Shizuka.

"Responmu cepat juga!"

"!"

Suara berbeda muncul lagi dan mereka semua menoleh ada seseorang yang berdiri diatas pedang yang Natsu tangkis tadi.

"Ternyata kau juga kemari untuk membunuh kakek yah, Zabuza" Shizuka menatapnya tajam.

Figure yang di sebut Zabuza ini memiliki postut tubuh tinggi, dengan ikat kepala melingkar, dan topeng yang hanya menampakan matanya, rambut hitam pendek bertelanjang dada mengenakan celana panjang bercak putih dan hitam, dan sarung tangan, di tubuhnya ads pengikat tali yang tampaknya sebagai wadah pedangnya.

"Oho? Tentu saja ini tugas dari Gato jadi, aku menyetujuinya" balas Zabuza dengan suara seramnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Erza.

" di wilayah ini siapa yang tak mengenalnya" jawab Shizuke "dia Momochi Zabuza orang menyebunya 'Demon Hunter' karena, pekerjaan dia memenggal kepala orang hanya untuk uang"

"Orang ini sungguh buruk" komentar Irene pedas.

"Jadi, bisa kau berikan Kakek tua dengan cepat? Karena aku saat ini terburu-buru" Zabuza tampak tak acuh.

"Tampaknya aku akan memberikanmu dengan mudah? Omong kosong!" ketus Natsu.

"Kau punya nyali juga rupanya?" Zabuza melihat ke arah Natsu "tampaknya ini takkan mudah, sebaiknya aku harus memintanya paksa dengan kalian"

Zabuza mengambil pedangnya dan berdiri di atas pohon tak beberapa lama muncul asap kabut yang tebal.

"Karena, jika tidak maka dengan senang hati aku yang akan mengambil kepala kalian yang lebih dulu"

Perlahan tubuh Zabuza menghilang dan pertarungan merekapun di mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yapzz jika kalian tak tau siapa Shizuka kalian bisa search ajah di Google dan juga aku buat beda kalau di anime dia jadi kunoichi Nadeshiku (benar enggak yah?) tapi, di sini aku buat cucu Tazuna hahaha.**

 **Dan juga aku sama sekali tak pernah peduli kata mereka di nikmati bagus kalau enggak suka yah masa bodo aku cuek ajah, dan alur ceritanya sama kayak di Manganya**

 **Oh yah Delmar aku ambil dari bahasa Spanyol yaitu Deul Mar yang artinya Laut karena negara itu sudah seperti laut jika di lihat dari peta.**

 **Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan add FBku : Nhia Scarlet Vermillion (shirahoshi)**

 **Dan oh ya aku akan libur dulu dari menulis fic bukan WB atau Hiatus hanya saja ingin istirahat sejenak dan setelah itu aku akan menulis lagi.**

 **Dan sampai jumpa tanggal 2 juli**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hahahay kita kembali lagi ke saya yang sungguh absurd yang nanti dan penuh dengan khayalan yang terlalu tinggi, saking tingginya bahkan sampai terjatuh karena, terlalu berharap yang gak pasti.**

 **Nah, gimana aku nanya kabar kalian? Yah, pastinya baik-baik saja secara fisik tapi, rohani agak masalah karena, keuangan sehabis lebaran menipis yah itu sih DL dan tak urus bagi saya sesuai nepati janji.**

 **Sorry cuman satu chapter karena, hanya pembuka nantinya juga bakal dua chapter seperti biasanya ini hanya awal-awal saja jadi, jangan protes kayak pendemo yang meminta turunkan BBM :v**

 **Dan saya akan mulai lagi dan di mulai dengan berdoa sesuai kepercayaan masing-masing dan saya minta maaf jika ada kata dari saya yang menyinggung kalian yah,jangan di ambil hati.**

 **Chapter 10 : Battle Zabuza & person is a enemy.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat ini suasananya tengah genting sempat sebelumnya mereka berhasil mengatasinya tapi, kini muncul masalah baru lagi dan masalah ini lebih sulit dari yang tadi.

Setelah berhasil melewati masalah yang mereka hadapi dengan mengalahkan Mikami bersaudara kini mereka kembali di hadapkan orang yang lebih kuat, orang yang suka membunuh dan memenggal kepala orang yaitu Momochi Zabuza bahkan kekuatannya sangat besar.

Dan mereka kini saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan di perparah dengan Zabuza yang membuat kabut tebal untuk menghalangi penglihatan mereka.

"Ugh, aku tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaanya bahkan dengan Kenbun sekalipun" keluh Natsu baginya yang punya haki tak masalah tapi, yang membuatnya risau adalah pak tua yang jadi sasarannya dia berada paling depan.

 **"Tenang saja, kawan dia masih berada di sekitar sini, aku masih bisa merasakan keadaanya"** jawab Kurama

"Terima kasih kawan!" Natsu bersyukur memiliki kawan yang bisa di andalkan

 **"Hmmm! Berhati-hatilah yang aku khawatirkan ialah pak tua itu karena, yang dia incar adalah dia"** sambung Kurama Natsu mengangguk setuju.

"Sihirku tak bisa menghilangkannya" Irene mencoba menghilangkannya dengan bersiul yang mengeluarkan hembusan angin namun, kabut itu dengan cepat muncul kembali dia berada di posisi tengah

"Hati-hati, dia pasti kemari" Shizuka memasang posisi bertahan di depan Tazuna.

"Yah, kita harus menjaganya" Erza berada di belakang Tazuna.

 **"FUUTON : SUIGENSI!"**

 **"KATON : KARYU KO TEKKEN!"**

Wushhh!

Jduarr!

Natsu tau Zabuza mengeluarkan tehkniknya dari depan tapi, kesalahan baginya karena menahan serangan itu dengan api yang menjadi titik lemahnya beruntung serangan Zabuza tadi tak begitu kuat sehingga hanya menimbulkan asap yang pekat dan gelap.

Tranggg!

Natsu cukup terkejut Zabuza sudah berdiri di depannya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya beruntung Natsu bisa menahannya dengan kunai tapi, yang dia pikir dia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Zabuza dengan Haki kenbun.

"Asal, kau tau aku punya tehknik di mana aku bisa menghilangkan Sensor jika seseorang melacakku dalam kabut intinya, aku bisa berkamuflase tanpa di ketahui" jawab Zabuza dia menekankan pedangnya "aku menyiasati ini hanya berjaga-jaga jika, sesuatu buruk terjadi"

"Oh, pantas saja!" Natsu sekarang akhirnya mendapat jawabannya "itu sebabnya kau mudah membunuh orang"

Natsu yang terus menahan pedang Zabuza tapi, lelaki itu tak menyadari Natsu mengayunkan kaki kanannya dengan efek cahaya kuning beruntung Zabuza menjadi air dan menghilang.

Sementara di tempat paling belakang tampaknya Zabuza membuat dua kloning air, Shizuka menahan satu dan Erza menahan satunya lagi.

"Hati, hatilah kakek!" Shizuka menoleh ke belakang "jika, dia muncul kakek cepat menghindar"

"Sial, pedangnya kuat!" keluh Erza dia sekuat tenaga menahan pedang itu.

"Itu pedang Kubikiribucho salah tujuh pedang suci yang terkenal di negeri ini" balas Shizuka.

"Segitukah kuat mereka?" tanya Erza dengan ekspresi serius.

"Yah, dari ketujuh mereka semua memiliki keahlian khusus di setiap pedangnya makanya di sebut pedang suci" balas Shizuka.

Natsu kini maju ke depan ia berdiri di sebuah sungai karena, dia tau kekuatan Zabuza adalah tipe air jadi, dia mudah memastikan kemunculan lelaki itu.

Zabuza muncul di belakangnya dia mengayunkan pedangnya, Natsu menunduk dia menendang wajah Zabuza namun, lelaki itu menangkapnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya Natsu langsung cepat mundur.

Natsu melemparkan kunainya dia berlari, Zabuza memiringkan kepalanya tapi, Natsu cepat di belakangnya dengan tangan kiri yang penuh gumpalan merah dan asap tapi, Zabuza lebih dulu berubah menjadi kloning Air.

"Payah, dia cerdik juga" umpat Natsu kesal.

 **"Err! Kau tau yang kau lawan tadi, hanya kloningnya saja tubuh aslinya belum muncul sama sekali!"** celetuk Kurama

"Serius?" Natsu terkejut atas pernyataan partnernya ini dan sang Musang hanya mengerang tak jelas karena, tingkat kebakaan temannya ini sudah tinggi.

Tapi, perlahan asap kabut mulai menghilang tapi, hanya di bagian tertentu saja dan Natsu melihat kebelakang dan melihat Zabuza yang asli tapi, saat ini dia mengurung Irene dalam bola airnya.

"Oh, man! Kau terlalu serius melawan kloningku sampai kau lupa aku berada di sini" Zabuza menyeringai dia tampak terlihat senang "kau, bisa pilih wanita ini yang kubunuh atau, kakek tua itu?"

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan!" balas Irene dia juga mencari cara agar lolos dari perangkap ini

"Sial, kita lengah!" Erza menunjukan ekapresi kesalnya.

"Jangan, khawatir yang dia incar bukan dia pastinya kakek yang diincar" balas Shizuka yang terlihat tengan setiap saat.

 **"BLUMET BLAT!"**

Erza yang kini bergerak maju meninggalkan pedangnya dia langsung cepat mengganti armornya dan membuat seribu pedang dan melemparkannya secara bersamaan.

 **"SUITON : TORUNEDO MIZU!"**

Zabuza yang mengetahui itu dia membuat segel tangan dan muncul pusaran air besar yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan seribu pedang Erza.

Natsu mengangkat tiga jarinya, Shizuka yang melihat itu tau apa yang di maksud kode itu buru-buru dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya tapi, Zabuza melihatnya hanya saja dia tak terlalu peduli.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan itu takkan berhasil" Zabuza terlihat cuek.

Wushh!

Shizuka langsung melemparkan lima kunai itu tapi, itu kunai milik Natsu Zabuza menangkis kelimanya tapi, Natsu sudah cepat di belakangnya dengan aura petir biru dan langsung menghajarnya Zabuza menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Tapi, Zabuza merasakan Shizuka bergerak ke arahnya dan mulai menendang wajahnya tapi, Zabuza membuat perisai air untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Sial bocah ini tenaganya kuat!" Zabuza terlihat kesal karena, sedari tadi Natsu tak mengendurkan serangannya.

Blarrr!

Yang di takuti Zabuza terjadi juga dia sudah tak kuat menahannya dengan cepat dia menghindar dan melepas cengkraman Irene tapi, dia tak sadar Shizuka sudah mendekatinya dan langsung menendang tepat di wajah lelaki bermasker itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuka memegang tubuh Irene.

"Yah terima kasih aku tak apa" balas Irene dia memegang dadanya "hanya saja tehknik tadi membuatku sulit bernafas"

"Yah, hal wajar karena, dia mengurungmu dalam air" Shizuka membawa wanita itu ke tempat kakeknya berada.

"Kalian jaga kakek tua itu" Natsu menoleh ke arah Zabuza "biar aku yang mengurusi orang ini"

"Trik lumayan juga untuk menipuku" Zabuza mengelap dahinya "dan juga tenagamu cukup merepotkan buatku untuk menahannya"

Zabuza dan Natsu saling berlari memutar dan buat lelaki itu dia merasa aneh karena, bocah itu mengikuti pergerakannya

"Kenapa, kau mengikutiku?" Zabuza mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah" jawab Natsu seadanya.

Zabuza membuat segel tangan dan Natsu juga melakukan hal yang sama pula tampaknya mereka akan mengeluarkan secara bersamaan.

 **"SUITON : SUITORRYAN NO JUTSU!"**

 **"SUITON : SUIRO KATEN NO JUTSU!"**

Zabuza mengeluarkan gelombang air raksasa dari belakang tubuhnya, Natsu juga membuat ombak air yang berbentuk Naga dan keduanya saling beradu kekuatan.

"Kekuatan yang hebat!" Tazuna terlihat takjub ketika melihat serangan bersamaan.

"Itu sebabnya aku mengajak Natsu" Irene tersenyum dia cukup terkesan melihat kekuatan Natsu.

"Keren!" Erza dengan mata berbinar.

Tapi, Natsu tau dia cukup kuat tapi, dia memiliki ide di otaknya tak lama aura petir biru muncul di tubuh Natsu dan terlebih dia teringat latihan yang menggabungkan dua jenis cakra.

 **"RAITON : KAMINARI KOGEKI!"**

Tangan kiri Natsu bergerak dia mengalirkan petir itu ke serangan airnya dan hasilnya pengabungan kekuatan yang luar biasa membuat Zabuza shock atas yang Natsu lakukan

 _'Tunggu! Aku tau petir dan air di gabungkan akan menimbulkan kekuatan sebesar ini'_ Zabuza shock dia melotot _'tapi, aku tak tau efeknya cukup sebesar ini!'_ Zabuza tau dia tak bisa menahan kembali serangan itu.

"Hahhhh!"

Natsu memberi dorongan kecil hasilnya serangan Zabuza musnah tertelan serangannya dan lelaki itu tau dia tak bisa menghindari serangan dahsyat itu.

"Sialan! Kau bocah!"

Zabuza berteriak tubuhnya terbawa dan terombang-ambing oleh Air yang Natsu buat di tambah lagi tubuhnya tersetrum karena, pada dasarnya petir sangat sensitif terhadap air.

Guh!

Zabuza mendarat di sebuah pohon tapi, serangan air itu terus berlanjut dan Natsu melemparkan lima kunai dan menancap di tubuh Zabuza membuat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Ini berakhir?" tanya Tazuna dia melihat Zabuza tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Yeah serangan itu cukup untuk melukainya" Shizuka mengangguk setuju "tapi, itu tak membunuhnya setidaknya itu berdampak baginya yang tak bisa bergerak"

"Ou! Teman-teman!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya tersenyum ceria.

"Yah, kau berhasil Natsu" Erza memeluk kepala Natsu ke armor besinya membuat pemuda berambut pink itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Oh, aku tak menyangka tuan Zabuza di kalahkan"

Mereka semua melihat ke atas dan melihat orang baru yang berdiri di batang pohon, wujud orang itu wanita mengenakan topeng, berambut hitam panjang diikat dengan sanggul putih, dua helai rambut di sisinya, mengenakan pakaian baju Zamrud standar sampai lutut, bagian atas mengenakan Haori Hijau dengan hiasan putih, dan tali coklat mengikat di pinggang, dan memakai sandal, dan cap warna kuku.

"Apa urusanmu kemari?" Shizuka menatapnya tajam"apa kau ingin melawan kami juga?"

"Aku tak punya Niat untuk melawan kalian" balas orang itu dia menghampiri tubuh Zabuza dan "tugasku di sini hanya membawanya atas perintah tuan Gato"

"Tunggu dulu!" Erza berniat mengejarnya namun, segera di tahan oleh Irene.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa di sini kuharap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi" orang itu langsung menghilang.

"Fiuh! Kupikir kita akan bertarung lagi!" Tazuna menghela nafas lega.

 **"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"** tanya Kurama.

"Iyah, bau dia laki-laki" jawab Natsu membuat musang itu tak percaya mendengarnya "maksudku penampilannya seperti perempuan tapi, dia bau seperti laki-laki!"

 **"Oh! Aku tak percaya mendengar ini tapi, aku tau kau benar"** Kurama kembali tidur dan tak mau mendengar hal seperti itu lagi.

"Ayo pergi jarak ke rumahku sudah hampir dekat" ajak Shizuka dan yang lain segera menyusulnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Semuanya kini menaiki sebuah perahu kecil untuk mencapai tujuan di mana rumah Tazuna berada kondisinya agak sedikit berkabut makanya perahu itu di beri lentera.

"Apakah semua tempat seperti ini?" tanya Irene melihat kondisinya.

"Tidak, hanya beberapa saja tempat lain berbeda" balas Tazuna "dan juga alasan tempat ini berkabut karena saat ini mau hujan jika, tidak paling kondisinya normal"

"Benar juga langit sudah gelap" Natsu menatap langit.

"Kalian lihat itu?" Tazuna menunjuk ke sebuah tempat

Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat jembatan besar tapi, kondisinya belum selesai.

"Tunggu, apa itu Jembatan yang kau buat? Mengingat selama kita melewati sungai hanya ini jembatan yang terlihat?" tanya Irene

"Benar sekali" Tazuna mengangguk "ini adalah jembatan penghubung antara negeri ini"

"Berapa lama jembatan ini selesai?" tanya Erza.

"Hmm! Ini sudah berjalan 80% dan sudah sebulan harusnya sih seminggu lagi" balas Shizuka "tapi, sekarang harusnya sudah selesai jika, saja orang-orang tak takut pada ancaman Gato hanya saja orang-orang pada takut sehingga tak ada yang berani"

"Yosh! Kita akan bantu tuan Azuma sampai jembatannya selesai!" Natsu dengan mengangkat tinjunya.

"Yang benar Tazuna Natsu!" balas Happy membenarkan kesalahan ayahnya itu.

( **Waktu yang sama di Basement** )

Saat ini Zabuza duduk di tengah sofa kondisi tubuhnya kini telah diobati oleh orang bertopeng itu.

"Tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini Haku!" balas Zabuza menatap partnernya "tapi, terima kasih aku hargai itu"

"Aku melakukan hal yang harus ku lakukan Tuan Zabuza" balas Haku suara kalemnya.

"Jadi, kau gagal yah!" Gato seperti biasa berdiri di depan pintu dengan cerutu di mulutnya "huh, ini pertama kalinya kau gagal misi seperti ini?" Zabuza hanya memberi Deathglare dia tau kata-kata itu bersifat mengejeknya menandakan dia gagal.

"Hah! Dia itu payah! Aku tau dia tak berguna" teriak orang yang matanya tertutup.

"Dasar tak berguna!" Orang berjaket bersifat arogan.

Cling!

Wushh!

Haku langsung ambil langkah dia mengambil kedua pedang orang itu dan langsung menempelkannya ke leher.

"Aku takkan biarkan kalian menghina tuan Zabuza" Haku dengan tenangnya tapi, Zabuza tau partnernya ini tengah kesal.

"Kau tau aku sedikit terkejut dengan partnermu itu" Gato berlalu pergi "ini kesempatan terakhirmu"

 _'Tch! Takkan kumaafkan kau'_ Zabuza mengerang kesal _'akan kubalas kau bocah Jerami!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

( **Rumah Tazuna )**

"Selamat datang ayah"

Di ambang pintu muncul wanita yang mengenakan baju pink, dan celemek, berambut panjang, kulit sawo matang, dan mata hijau emerald

"Oh selamat datang Tsunami dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang menjagaku" balas Tazuna memperkenalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih, aku Tsunami anak tuan Tazuna dan juga ibu dari Shizuka dan Inari" Tsunami membungkuk, semuanya balas membungkuk minus Natsu yang tak tau sopan santun.

"Maaf, ibu kita pulang telat!" sambung Shizuka memohon.

"Tak apa, asal kalian selamat aku senang" balas Tsunami tersenyum "ayo makan pasti kalian lelah setelah perjalanan jauh"

( **Ruang Makan** )

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas yang kalian lakukan" Tsunami berbicara dia mendengar semua yang terjadi dari ayahnya "karena, kalian ayah dan anakku bisa selamat kemari"

"Yah, kita melakukan apa yang harus di lakukan itu saja dan tak lebih" balas Irene secara elegan melahap makanannya.

"Yhows! Ksihhtwa mwsenghhgajar Gsto klialan witu (yosh! Kita akan menghajar Gato sialan itu)" Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan dan segera di hajar oleh Erza "uhukkk! Hey!"

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara!" Erza dengan suara kalemnya dan Shizuka tertawa kecil melihat interaksi itu.

"Natsu memang aneh!" komentar Happy pedas seperti biasa.

"Kalian akan mati dan terbunuh jika melawan Gato"

Terdengar suara cempreng semuanya menoleh dan seorang anak kecil, berambut acak-acakan berwarna jingga keputihan, mata hitam, mengenakan baju kuning pendek, berbalut rompi hijau, dan topi putih dengan garis biru.

"Inari apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kemarilah" ajak Tsunami ke anaknya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan mati?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya ke anak itu dia tak suka jika mempermasalahkan tentang kematian "sepertinya kau tau banyak hal!"

"Begitu, jadi kau ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan mengalahkan Gato?" Inari menatapnya tajam "kau tau kau akan terbunuh dan juga aku membenci pahlawan"

"Kau tak punya alasan untuk membenci seseorang yang membela apapun yang di lindungi" Natsu mulai tak suka dengan ucapan anak ini tapi, dia tak peduli "dan juga memangnya kau malaikat kematian mengetahui kematian seseorang"

"Pahlawan itu pecundang, merelakan nyawa mereka untuk orang-orang tak berguna dan bodoh itu yang di sebut pahlawan? Bagiku mereka hanyalah orang payah dan idiot!" Inari matanya terlihat benci di dalamnya.

Brakk!

Natsu menggebrak meja dia menghampiri Inari dan memegang kerah anak kecil dengan kasar dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kau tau anak kecil, jika aku tak respect pada Shizuka sumpah aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini, dan kau tau anak kecil sepertimu yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa membenci dan menyalahkan seseorang tanpa mengetahui sebab jelasnya, kau itu hanyalah anak kecil yang bisa merengek dan menangis layaknya bayi! KAU TAK PANTAS BICARA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Natsu dia membentaknya keras membuat anak kecil itu matanya berair dan melepaskan cengkraman Natsu dan pergi.

"IDIOT!"

"Natsu kau terlalu kasar padahal dia hanya anak kecil" komentar Erza

Natsu cuek dengan komentar Erza dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memendam saja sesuatu yang tak suka dia tak peduli dengan tindakannya meskipun itu hanya kepada seorang anak kecil.

"Maaf atas apa yang terjadi" Irene bersikap normal dan sebenarnya dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Natsu sepenuhnya hanya saja ini ucapan Formal.

"Tidak, kalian tak bersalah" Tsunami menggeleng dan tersenyum "mungkin kata anakku yang terlalu berlebihan"

"Yah"

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

( **Keesokan Harinya** )

Natsu dan yang lainnya saat ini tak ada tugas karena, Tazuna memulai membangun jembatannya besok itu berarti mereka memiliki seharian waktu luang untuk besoknya kembali ke misi.

Erza dan Shizuka mereka ke pasar untuk berbelanja bahan keperluan, Irene seperti ibu normalnya membantu Tsunami di dapur, dan Tazuna hanya bersantai di rumah, Natsu sendiri dia hanya menyibukkan dan melatih tubuhnya di hutan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Ahh lelahnya!" Natsu merebahkan dirinya ke rumput dia memilih menutup matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencium bau orang lain tapi, baunya dia sangat kenal dengan segera dia bangun dan melihat orang berambut panjang hitam, dengan mata bulat coklat, mengenakan kimono pink panjang tanpa lengan, dia terlihat seperti wanita tapi, Natsu tau orang itu laki-laki.

"Hey!" panggil Natsu dan orang itu menoleh dan juga dia tau orang ini adalah orang yang sama membawa Zabuza waktu itu "apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Aku hanya memetik tanaman obat di sekitar sini untuk temanku" balasnya.

"Oh!" Natsu mengangguk dia menghampiri orang itu "aku Natsu dan dia Happy"

"Aye!"

Orang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan juga dia cukup terkejut pertama kalinya orang yang baru dia jumpa mengajaknya berkenalan dan berteman tapi, dia tak mempedulikan itu dan juga dia tau Natsu adalah musuh.

"Aku Haku" jawabnya mejabat uluran tangan Natsu "apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Yah, berlatih fisik saja seperti biasa" balas Natsu.

"Aku berlatih dengan tahan tanpa ikan selama satu jam" sambung Happy.

Mereka berdua saling mengobrol satu sama lain, Natsu tak merasakan hawa jahat dan permusuhan dari Haku malahan dia merasakan pertemanan yang hangat dan tak habis fikir kenapa dia bisa bergabung dengan komunitas penjahat.

"Ahh tak terasa kita mengobrol begitu lama" Haku menatap langit "pastinya temanku menunggu aku pergi dulu"

"Sampai jumpa Gadis manis" balas Happy.

 _'Mungkin, kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai musuh'_ batin Haku menoleh ke belakang tapi, dia sedikit tertawa kecil "sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki"

"Apa!" Happy shock dia menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tengah menahan tawa "kau sudah mengetahuinya!?"

"Tentu dari penciumanku" balas Natsu memegang hidungnya sendiri.

"Kau tak adil!"

"Hahahahah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Untuk Haku gak tau harus bilang apa semenjak kemunculan awalnya pasti kalian semua berfikir termaksud aku dia adalah cewek tulen nyatanya aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng tak percaya.**

 **Aku biasanya ada kata Lelaki itu atau wanita itu tapi, untuk kasus Haku author bilang orang itu karena wujud luar wanita tapi, fisik pria yah jangan menyalahkanku lah.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	15. Chapter 15

**Halo semuanya kembali lagi padaku yang penuh absurd dan penuh omong kosong saja hahaha! Ah dua minggu lagi FT akan tamat dan masih banyak pertanyaan dan keganjilan yang ada di pikiran saya ahhh lupakan saja ini mungkin kegelisahan saya mungkin tak lama lagi mereka akan pergi huaaaaa!**

 **Bicara soal itu mungkin saat ini lagi ngetren meme "terima kasih telah menghibur dan menemani kami" gambarnya pokoknya anime yang sama tapi, di sisain satu yang berbeda biasanya suka gini "ehh ini siapa?" "bukan elu" atau "lain Anime bego!" wkwkw cukup lucu juga hahaha ada hiburanlah lumayan**

 **Huhuhuhu perlahan banyak yang ninggalin kita yah, anime wahhh moga adalagi Manga yang berkualitas muncul seperti terdahulunya hihihihi aku berharap gak banyak Ecchi tapi, boleh Ecchi dan juga di bagusin aksinya yah jika itu manga berbasis Shounen kalau bukan tak masalah lah hihihi.**

 **Ahhh ya soal Chapter kemarin aku lupa dan typo harusnya Chapter 9 malah Chapter 10 sekarang ini adalah Chapter 10 tapi, yah aku minta maaf jika ada yang typo berlebihan dan aku sangat bersyukur jika ada yang suka**

 **Chapter 10 : Meeting Second**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Malam harinya setelah bertemu dengan Haku yang tak lama akan jadi musuhnya nanti, dia langsung memilih istirahat tapi, sebelum memejamkan matanya dia mendengar suara pintu di ketuk.

"Masuklah!"

Dan tak lama muncul Shizuka dengan rambut tergerai panjang ke bawah, dengan mengenakan piyama pink, yang menunjukan bentuk lekukan tubuh indan profosionalnya.

"Oh ada apa?" tanya Natsu dia menatap wanita itu.

"Aku minta maaf" Shizuka duduk di sebelahnya.

"Atas apa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah kelakuan adikku waktu di meja makan" balas Shizuka dia juga setelah tadi berbicara kepada adiknya.

"Oh itu ya tak masalah lagipula aku tak terlalu peduli" Natsu tersenyum dengan tangan mengusap kepala "dan lagipula dia pastinya ada sesuatu hingga dia bertingkah seperti itu"

"Yah dia bertingkah seperti itu karena Ayah" balas Shizuka dengan raut wajah sedih Natsu menyadari itu langsung terdiam "ayah kita dulunya di sebut Pahlawan karena, dia berhasil mengarungi dan menakluki laut selama sepuluh tahun yang sangat mustahil di lakukan orang-orang makanya, dia di sebut pahlawan"

"Jadi, itu alasannya?" tanya Natsu Shizuka menggeleng.

"Bukan, pada saat Sidang pembangunan Jembatan waktu itu banyak orang yang tak setuju atau lebih tepatnya takut tapi, Ayahku dengan lantang menyetujui ide itu dan semuanya ikut setuju juga dan saat itu dia dianggap pahlawan oleh semua orang" balas Shizuka "tapi, di balik itu pastinya kau tau tak ada yang setuju bukan, dan salah satunya Gato dan suatu hari dia menyuruh anak buahnya membunuh Ayah dan saat itu terjadi"

"Itulah sebabnya adikmu itu tak suka kalau kita membantumu karena, ayahmu waktu itu terbunuh?" tanya Natsu Shizuka mengangguk dia tau wanita ini tengah menahan kepedihannya.

"Maaf aku menceritakan ini tapi, aku tak mau menyembunyikannya lagi" Shizuka menyeka matanya yang berair pipinya yang basah dan lembab.

"Oke sudah kubilang kita akan membantumu menyelesaikannya" Natsu dengan senyum Grinnya membuat Shizuka berhenti menangis.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku pergi ingin tidur" Shizuka beranjak dari kasur "dan istirahatlah yang banyak besok kita mulai membangun jembatan itupun, jika tak ada yang menganggu"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah berbicara sedikit lama dengan Shizuka wanita itu segera kembali ke kamarnya dan Natsu merasa kebelet ingin buang air dan setelah dia buang air dia melewati kamar Inari yang sedikit terbuka

Natsu mencoba mengeceknya dengan pelan agar tak mengagetkan anak itu dan terkejut ketika melihat Inari yang duduk di kursi sambil menangis dengan memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang tampaknya foto ayahnya sendiri.

"Kasian anak kecil itu"

Natsu sedikit iba baginya Inari seperti dirinya yang dari kecil sudah kehilangan sosk figure seorang ayah karena, dirinya sendiri juga pernah merasakannya juga kehilangan ayah jadi, dia tak menyalahkan anak itu ketika membenci sesuatu.

Dan setelah puas berdiam diri di sana Natsu kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali tidur untuk misi terakhir besok.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

( **Keesokan Harinya** )

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di luar untuk melaksanakan misi mereka, dan berangkat di pagi hari karena, pastinya para pekerja lain sudah berada di sana.

Ketika Natsu hendak berbalik, Inari berjalan ke arahnya Natsu hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja menunggu sesuatu yang terjadi Namun anak itu tak bicara sedikitpun.

"Ada apa Nak?" tanya Tsunami yang melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Aku minta maaf, soal kemarin" Inari tampak malu-malu "jika, kau pahlawan hebat kumohon kalahkan Gato dan tetaplah hidup"

"Yosh! Seorang pahlawan akan menepati janjinya" Natsu mengelus kepala anak itu "Happy, kau bersamanya dan menjadi partnernya"

"Aye sir!"

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu!" Shizuka membungkuk.

"Berhati-hatilah jangan terlalu jauh dengan yang lain" balas Tsunami.

"Ayo! Kita hancurkan orang yang bernama Sato itu dan membangun jembatannya" Natsu dengan teriakan lantangnya

"Yang benar Gato!"

.

.

.

.

( **Di Jembatan** )

Mereka sekarang berada di Jembatan terlihat di bawahnya para pekerja yang melakukan penyelesaian jembatan yang tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Sebaiknya, kita waspada takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi" Irene memperingatkan kawannya.

"Kupikir Zabuza akan kembali mengingat misi sebelumnya dia gagal" balas Shizuka dan tak lama kabut muncul tapi, tak terlalu tebal.

"Kupikir dia sudah datang dari perkiraaan kita" sambung Natsu.

Wushhh!

Dan tak lama muncul di depan mereka Zabuza dan orang bertopeng di belakangnya yang bisa Natsu asumsikan dia adalah Haku orang yang dia temui waktu latihan itu.

"Bersiaplah untuk hari akhirmu" Zabuza dengan suara lantangnya "nikmatilah hari ini sebelum besok kalian tak bisa menikatinya dan tujuanku adalah kau"

"Kau pikir kita yang sama seperti pertama kali bertemu" Irene menyeringai "aku akan membalas apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu"

"Kita harus berhati-hati terhadap orang itu" Shizuka menunjuk ke arah Haku "dan Erza bisakah kau menjaga kakekku aku tau, kau ingin membantu tapi, tujuan mereka adalah Kakek"

"Baiklah" Erza mengangguk

 **"KIRI TSUTSUMA NO JUTSU!"**

Zabuza membuat segel tangan dan tak lama muncul kabut lagi tapi, kondisi kabutnya agak tebal dan Haku langsung meloncat ke belakang dan menghilang di tengah Kabut.

"Natsu, Shizuka kalian urusi pria bertopeng itu, dan aku yang akan mengurus pria ini" perintah Irene keduanya mengangguk sementara Erza tetap dalam kondisi melindungi Tazuna.

"Oh-oh rupanya kau, yah siapapun yang kulawan aku tak peduli" Zabuza menghilang di tengah kabut.

"Dia, menghilang lagi" guman Irene matanya tetap waspada jika ada serangan mendadak.

Trang!

Trang!

Zabuza yang tak terlihat langsung melemparkan tiga kunai, Irene menangkisnya dengan tongkat tapi, Zabuza muncul di belakangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya beruntung Wanita Scarlet itu menahannya dengan tongkatnya.

"Tongkat itu terlihat rapuh tapi, jika di gunakan oleh orang yang benar malah akan lebih keras dari besi" komentar Zabuza.

"Ini tongkat, sudah kulapisi dengan sihir di mana benda yang rapuh akan sekuat besi jika sudah di lapisi itu" balas Irene dia menembakan Laser namun, Zabuza menghilang "ya ampun tampaknya kita harus main petak umpet"

 **"SUUITON : HOSUI NO JUTSU!"**

Blarrr!

Seperti meriam air yang muncul dari dalam kabut dan menghempas langsung ke kepala wanita berambut Scarlet itu.

"Payah! Aku harus mengahampirinya" Irene berniat berlari namun diurungkan "jika, aku ke sana? Bisa saja jebakan agar aku tak cepat ke Tazuna tapi, jika begini terus yang ada aku kelelahan"

Sementara itu di tempat Tazuna, Erza senantiasa berjaga matanya terus terfokus ke kiri dan kekanan tak mengendurkan rasa waspadanya.

"Ugh, sepertinya ini agak sulit juga" keluh Tazuna sedari tadi dia berkeringat dingin

"Tenang, saja selama kita bersama dan tak ada yang mustahil" balas Erza.

Trang!

Pedang Zabuza berputar ke arah kedua orang itu Erza melihat itu segera menangkisnya tapi, tangannya juga terluka terkena sabetan itu.

"Gah! Dia kemari!" Tazuna berteriak ketakutan.

"Ahhh! Tanganku" Erza memegang tangannya yang berdarah namun Zabuza berdiri di depannya dengan mengayunkan pedang "ah, siall! Dia sudah berada di sini"

"Matilah kau!"

Cratttttt!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Shizuka dan Haku saling beradu kunai dan jarum mereka menggunakan tehknik bela diri mereka sangat cepat saking cepatnya bahkan Natsu sulit melihatnya dengan mata telanjang jika, dalam perang mungkin sudah sangat cepat membunuh musuh.

"Aku tak tau kenapa kau menolong orang seperti dia padahal orang itu jahat?" tanya Natsu dia sengaja pura-pura tak tau pria bertopeng itu.

"Aku hanya berhutang budi pada tuan Zabuza saja" balas Haku dia tak curiga jika Natsu mengetahui identitasnya "dan juga sudah sepantasnya aku ikut membantunya tak peduli apapun itu"

"Berisik! Kau tetaplah salah" teriak Shizuka dia melayangkan pukulannya namun, Haku menangkapnya dan membuat segel jari dengan satu tangan.

 **"HYOTON : HYOSHO NO JUTSU!"**

Haku langsung membuat tumpukan pisau es kecil dalam jumlah banyak di sekelilingnya Natsu menyadari itu dia berlari cepat ke arah mereka dan membuat segel tangan dan menghirup nafas.

 **"KATON : HONO KASAI NO JUTSU!"**

Wushhh!

Sebelum butiran Es itu menancap ke wanita berambut hitam itu, Natsu lebih dulu menyemburkan apinya dan membuat Es itu meleleh dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih" ucap Shizuka dia langsung mundur kebelakang.

"Jangan dulu gegabah kita belum tau kekuatan musuh sebenarnya" balas Natsu matanya menatap sekeliling.

Haku langsung membuat dinding cermin Es yang agak besar dan muncul bayangan dirinya lalu melemparkan lima jarum keduanya menghindar secara bersamaan.

Namun, secara mengejutkan Haku berada di belakang Natsu menyadari itu langsung cepat berpindah tempat namun, dia lupa Shizuka yang tak sadar Haku melihat celah itu langsung memberinya sabetan di punggungnya.

Slashhh!

Guh!

Natsu langsung bergerak cepat dan berdiri di belakang Haku melayangkan tendangannya namun pria itu cepat menghilang dalam cermin tapi, dia memberi jarum tepat di dengkul Natsu.

"Dia kabur lagi" Natsu mencabut jarum yang menempel di dengkulnya _'sial aku tau jarum ini berbahaya dan juga dia menyerang ke titik saraf lemah manusia'_

"Sebaiknya kita gunakan tehknik gabungan" usul Shizuka dia membuat segel tangan Natsu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

 **"FUUTON : TOPPU NO JUTSU!"**

 **"KATON : HINOTAMA NO JUTSU!"**

 **"HYOTON : KABE KAGAMI NO JUTSU!"**

Bushhhh!

Jduarrr!

Shizuka membuat hembusan angin di tambah Natsu menciptakan bola api dari mulutnya dan membuat penggabungan kekuatan yang besar dan Haku dia menciptakan dinding cermin yang membuat jurus tadi terserap.

"Sial jurus gabungan kita" umpat Shizuka kesal

"Dia bisa menyerapnya huh?" pikir Natsu.

"Tehknik yang bagus" Haku membuat segel tangan lagi "tapi, apa jadinya jika serangan tadi berbalik ke arahmu"

 **"HANSHA HANTEN NO JUTSU!"**

Seperti yang di katakan Haku serangan gabungan tadi kini berbalik ke arah mereka tapi, ini agak besar tapi, Natsu buru-buru membuat segel tangan.

 **"DOTON : HOGOSHEKI NO JUTSU!"**

Brakkk!

Jduarrr!

Natsu langsung membuat dinding bebatuan dan serangan tadi hanya melewatinya jika, terkena pasti dampaknya akan sangat besar.

"Uh terima kasih" ucap Shizuka.

"Sial, kita tertipu" Natsu melihat sekeliling yang tampaknya Haku sudah membuat tehknik ketika Natsu melindungi diri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kuakhiri dengan cepat"

"Payah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka atau lebih tepatnya dua orang misterius yang berdiri di rumah Shizuka memegang senjata, sementara Tsunami hanya duduk ketakutan sambil memeluk Inari anaknya dan tampaknya dua orang itu suruhan Gato dan juga dua orang ini juga yang meledek Zabuza tempo kemarin.

"Oho? Bos menyuruh kita untuk sesuatu yang mudah"

"Aku senang mengambil tugas ini"

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan,?"

"Kau bodoh tentu saja sesuai di perintahkan tapi, sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang dulu"

"Kau benar"

Sementara kedua orang itu tengah berdiskusi yang enggak penting, Inari langsung maju ke depan mengarahkan pisaunya ke depan dengan bermaksud melindungi ibunya.

"Inari! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tsunami panik melihat tingkah nekat anaknya.

"Aku di sini untuk melindungi ibu seperti ayah lakukan!" balas Inari dia berusaha berani dan hebat seperti ayahnya "bahkan kak Natsu juga berani aku ini lelaki sudah sepantasnya juga aku melindungi ibu".

" oh anak kecil nyalimu berani juga!"

"Kau tau tak baik jika anak kecil melawan orang dewasa!"

"Hei lepaskan aku sialan!" teriak Inari tubuhnya yang kecil itu diangkat oleh pria berjaket itu dia memcoba meronta-ronta namun, tak bisa "heii! Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Wushh!

Happy terbang kearahnya dan menganggu mereka dan membuat kedua orang itu tak konsen dan menjatuhkan Inari dan keduanya menoleh ke arah Happy dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kalian pergilah biar aku yang urus" Happy terbang ke arah lain sementara dua orang tadi terus mengejarnya.

"Oi! Kucing sialan! Kemarilah!"

"Tangkap dia! Kita buat dia sate kucing!"

"Terima kasih!" Tsunami langsung menarik anaknya dan membawanya sembunyi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan Zabuza tiba-tiba muncul di depan Tazuna dengan mengayunkan pedangnya di satu sisi Erza yang tengah sibuk menangani tangannya yang berdarah tapi, Secara mengejutkan Irene berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua dengan menahan pedang Zabuza dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan kemunculanmu" Zabuza juga agak terkejut ketika kemunculan Irene tiba-tiba di depannya "dan kau cukup kuat untuk menahannya"

"Haha! Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku" Irene tertawa sarkatis "dan juga trikmu itu sedikit kau perbaiki karena, mudah di tebak mulai dari sekarang"

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Erza dia sedikit khawatir tangan Irene berdarah seperti yang dia alami.

"Yah, luka seperti ini biasa saja" Irene membalasnya dengan tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Irene membuat gumpalan petir dari tangan kanannya dia langsung menembakannya dengan kedua jarinya dan Zabuza mengetahui itu langsung mundur walaupun begitu bagian bahu kirinya terkena serangan itu.

"Tampaknya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi denganmu!" Zabuza memegang bahunya lalu menghilang lagi dalam kabut.

"Ahh bdoh! dia menghilang lagi!" Umpat Irene kesal dia akhirnya menunjukan wajah seriusnya "saatnya akhiri main kucing-kucingan ini dan menyelesaikan misi ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari jembatan tempat mereka bertarung ada seseorang gendut, dengan kacamata diatas kepala menggunakan teropong untuk mengamati pertarungan yang tengah di lakukan di jembatan dan orang itu menunjukan wajah seringai jahatnya.

"Lihat tampaknya di lemah dan gagal, sepertinya aku harus ubah rencana lainnya kukukuku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Awww yeah selesai juga sangat sedikit yah? Maklum saya bukan tipe orang yang pandai ngolah kata tapi, saya selalu seadanya dan langsung ke intinya langsung oke?**

 **Yah! Yah! Sorry jika Erza gak kebagian jatah buat tarung yah slow ajah gak usah buru-buru ini awal permulaan.**

 **Wkwk**

 **See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Halo kebagian jatah lagi saya dan kembali lagi padaku yang penuh kemaksiatan dan bejat yang tiada tara, hmmm bicara soal manga FT apakah akan tamat atau satu chapter yang tersisa mungkin, menurutku ini yang terakhir tapi, jika kemungkinan kalau ada satu Chapter lagi mungkin hanya berisi orang yang nikah atau kejadian sesudah perang yah, mengikuti cerita pendahulunya.**

 **Ahh maaf padahal Natsu sudah punya kekuatan fullpower tapi, kenapa terluka hmm yah aku sedikit agak kesan Atau efek biar agak seru karena, bukan God yang gak pernah kalah maupun terluka yah biar greget gimana gitu? Nyiirrr...**

 **Ahhh soal Logia jika di pikir memang benar tehknik itu tak bisa di serang atau di sentuh jika, kalau tak pake Haki tapi, aku nemu lebih tepatnya baca di SBS ini bukan Hoax kalau Logia bisa di sentuh jika si pengguna lagi dalam keadaan nonaktif maksudnya yah sedang tidak fokus kukasih contoh di manganya : mungkin kalian ingat kasus di arabasta waktu Luffy secara tak sengaja beradu badan dengan Smoker padahal waktu itu Luffy tak tau Haki.**

 **Hmmm! Jawabannya benar keadaan si pengguna tak siap atau lupa hmmm mungkin ini juga berlaku pada Natsu karena, dia agak belum terbiasa menggunakannya jadi, hal wajar jika terluka yah intinya belum pro memakainya karena, kesannya jika udah pro malah enggak banget.**

 **Untuk Mata? Hmmk pada lupa mata itu akan aktif jika ada sebuah katalis atau sebuah gerakan tertentu saat itu Kaguya hanya menanamkannya bukan mengajari cara penggunaanya jadi, cukup sabar jika nunggu Natsu tampil keren dan fullpower oke cukup penjelasan.**

 **Chapter 11: Final & Peace**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Payah!"

Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Natsu waktu dia terjebak entah karena, kebodohannya atau dia yang kurang peka pada suatu daerah sehingga mereka berdua terjebak di dalam cermin buatan dalam jumlah banyak yang telah di buat Haku.

 **"HYOTON : KORI KAGAMI SEKAI!"**

"Setelah kalian terjebak tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku" Haku masuk ke salah satu cermin tapi, ada sedikit perbedaan "ini adalah akhir dari kalian"

"Aku tak yakin" Natsu memasang wajah tenang tapi, yang ia khawatirkan adalah orang yang berdiri di samoingnya.

"Payah! Kita tak tau bagian cermin mana yang ada wujud aslinya" umpat Shizuka kesal dia mencoba berlari keluar namun sesuatu yang cepat menendang wajahnya "uhhh tadi itu apa cepat sekali!" dia langsung menyeka mulutnya.

 _'Begitu rupanya, semua ini hanya bayangan tapi, ada tubuh aslinya di setiap cermin'_ batin Natsu waspada _'aku harus cepat dan menendang dia keluar dari sini'_

Slashhh!

Bayangan cermin Haku langsung menembakan jarumnya dengan begitu cepat bagi Natsu dia hanya diam dan Jarum itu hanya melewati tubuhnya saja tapi, yang dia khawatirkan Shizuka dan memang benar.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu melihat beberapa tubuh Shizuka di penuhi jarum

"Yah tak usah khawatirkan aku fokus saja pada musuhnya" balas Shizuka memaksa senyumnya "ini hanya luka kecil dan sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini"

"Kalian keluar percuma saja" Haku dengan tenang tapi, dia khawatir ke Natsu karena, serangannya tak mempan _'tapi, aku bingung apakah itu mengenainya tapi, aku yakin pasti mengenainya tch! Tampaknya aku harus menganalisanya lebih lama'_

 _'Dia terkejut dengan tehkniku ini'_ Natsu menyeringai dia jadi teringat perkataan Rayleigh tempo itu _'aku tau, tubuhku ini Logia yang tak bisa di pukul tanpa Haki, aku sekarang menyadarinya kenapa aku baru ingat padahal Rayleight sudah memberitauku sebelumnya dasar payah!'_

 **"Sudah kubilang kau ini orangnya kurang peka, Labil, bodoh, dan pelupa semua hal aneh menempel padamu"** Komentar Kurama Natsu sedikit protes namun di abaikannya saja.

Bayangan Haku mulai melemparkan jarumnya lagi, Shizuka berlari keluar sambil menangkisnya dan Natsu seperti biasa hanya melewatinya saja tapi, dia juga mencermati setiap keadaan namun, pada saat Shizuka hampir keluar sebuah cahaya cepat langsung mementalkan wanita itu kembali.

"Kejadian tadi, sial aku tak bisa keluar" Shizuka memegang bahunya "tak bisakah kau hancurkan itu cermin karena, kita tak tau tubuh aslinya mana" dia menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Tidak, meskipun itu di hancurkan maka akan ada muncul cermin yang baru" balas Natsu tapi, sesaat tadi dia sudah dapat membaca pergerakan tadi _'begitu rupanya wujud aslinya akan keluar kalau salah satu dari kita mencoba keluar dari sini karena, pada dasarnya semua serangannya hanya bersifat pada kecepatan dan tehknik bukan pada tenaga, aku hanya menunggu momen yang pas jika dia muncul akan kutendang sekerasnya'_

"Hei Shizuka" panggil Natsu membuat wanita itu menoleh " bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu ini penting"

"Begitukah?" Shizuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya "tampaknya kau ada rencana untuk keluar dari sini?" Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau lakukan yang tadi" balas Natsu dia tampaknya agak khawatir meminta hal ini "aku tau jika kau tak mau tak apa aku takkan memaksamu"

"Lupakan itu" Shizuka tersenyum "jika ini rencanamu maka aku tak perlu khawatir untuk tak mempercayainya"

Shizuka langsung kembali bergerak kembali keluar namun Haku terus menendangnya dia mencoba berkali-kali namun hasilnya sama Natsu sedikit Khawatir ingin membantunya namun gadis mencegahnya dan meyakinkan bahwa ini baik.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kelemahannya hah! Hah!" Shizuka nafasnya tersenggal tubuhnya juga penuh luka "karena, tenagaku sudah pada batasnya maaf jika ini membuatmu susah"

"Tak apa, aku sudah mengetahuinya" Natsu menghentakan kakinya "kau lakukan sekali lagi ada kesempatan aku akan menendangnya jauh dari sini"

 _'Mereka tampaknya punya rencana untuk keluar dari sini aku harus lebih waspada lagi'_ batin Haku dia siap menyerang sedari tadi dia hanya menyerang Shizuka karena, kalau menyerang Natsu itu malah tak melukainya sama sekali

Shizuka mengangguk di segera berlari ke depan Haku langsung keluar dari sarangnya, Natsu sudah menyadarinya pada saat Haku sudah berada di depan Shizuka, Natsu sudah dulu lebih cepat darinya dan berada di depan Haku dan mengayunkan kakinya berwarna kuning dengan lapis Haki.

Duaghhh!

Jduarrr!

Serangan tendang telak dan mengenai wajah Haku membuatnya terhempas dan terlempar jauh dari tempatnya tadi namun, Natsu tak diam tubuhnya langsung di lapisi Aura petir dan langsung mengejar orang itu.

"Hehe rupanya berhasil" Shizuka tersenyum dan lalu ambruk.

Natsu melihat Haku berdiri tampaknya serangan tadi cukup kuat itu terbukti topeng yang di kenakan Haku rusak pada saat Natsu ingin meninjunya namun segera di hentikan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Haku tampak tenang darah muncul dari mulutnya "cepat bunuh aku, dan aku telah gagal menjalani misi yang tuan Zabuza berikan padaku"

"Tapi, kenapa kau bekerja sama dengannya" Natsu menahan emosinya "aku tau kau baik tapi, kenapa alasanmu bekerja sama dengannya tak adakah pekerjaan yang lain yang kau lakukan yaitu melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi yang lain"

"Tuan Zabuza adalah hidupku bagiku misi ini sukses itu berarti aku sudah menjadi orang yang berguna" balas Haku tersenyum "aku sedari kecil sudah memiliki kekuatan ini, orang-orang di desaku menganggapku monster karena kekuatan ini bahkan ayahku sendiri mencoba membunuhku dia berhasil membunuh ibuku tapi, padaku setelah aku membunuh ayahku aku hidup sendirian, sebatang kara di jalan tak ada yang peduli padaku bahkan mereka selalu mengusirku namun, akhirnya di sana aku bertemu Tuan Zabuza dia merawatku dan melatihku bahkan membuatku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini jika, kau fikir aku jahat apakah kau mengerti sekarang?"

Natsu akhirnya mengerti keadaanya masa lalu orang di depannya lebih parah dan kelam darinya dia juga tau orang bernama Zabuza itu baik hanya saja cara yang mereka yang agak salah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat bunuh aku" Haku dengan nada tenangnya "aku sudah takkan bisa bertarung lagi"

"Apa! Yang benar saja aku takkan pernah melakukannya" protes Natsu.

"Baiklah" Haku membuat cermin "aku akan melakukan sesuatu di saat terakhir agar berguna" lalu dia menghilang begitu cepat dan membuat Natsu panik.

"Sialll!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Berbeda dengan yang tadi pertarungan ini bersifat seperti petak Umpet kenapa, bisa seperti itu pasalnya Zabuza sedari tadi menghilang dan menyerang terus seperti itu hingga membuat wanita berambut Scarlet itu kesal.

"Baiklah, aku sudah kesal dengan ini" Irene menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas "mulai sekarang kau tak bisa main-main lagi denganku"

Irene mengambil batu kecil dia melemparkannya ke depan dan terdengar suara erangan kesakitan dan muncratan darah Irene tau berhasil mengenai sasarannya.

Sebuah pedang terayun ke wajahnya, Wanita Scarlet ini menunduk dia membuat pedang dan mengayunkan pedangnya Zabuza menahan tangannya Irene langsung mendorong lelaki itu terseret jauh.

"Kau cukup hebat berhasil mengetahuiku" puji Zabuza memegang bahunya "hhehe ini pertama kalinya aku berhasil di lukai dalam tehknik kabutku"

"Asal kau tau, aku bisa merasakan hawa panas meskipun itu dari jauh" balas Irene tersenyum "meskipun kau berhasil bersembunyi aku tetap mengetahuinya"

"Ahh ibarat seperti Ular derik yang penglihatan buta tapi, bisa merasakan hawa panas dari kulitnya cukup mengesankan" ucap Zabuza.

"Yah, kemiripannya tak begitu jauh" balas Irene.

Zabuza langsung melemparkan kunai, Irene menangkisnya dengan tongkatnya dia menembakan laser dari Jarinya Zabuza langsung menghilang dalam kabut tapi, wanita berambut Scarlet itu langsung mengejarnya.

"Hoho! Rupanya aku sudah tak bisa sembunyi lagi" Zabuza menoleh ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang akan aku selesaikan ini tanpa waktu yang lama" balas Irene.

"!"

Zabuza merasakan hal aneh pada saat dia ingin bergerak tapi, tak bisa pada saat menoleh ke bawah kakinya menginjak tanda sihir dan tak lama muncul tali yang mengikat kakinya.

"Aku sudah menempakan rangkaian sihir itu ketika aku melemparkan batu itu" balas Irene "saat itu aku sudah mengetahui posisimu dan menandaimu waktu kita berhadapan tadi intinya, meskipun kau bisa bersembunyi dengan lihai aku dengan mudah menemukanmu"

"Begitu yah, tampaknya ini akhirku" Zabuza yang tak terlihat takut dia malah tampaknya menikmati ini.

Irene memegang tangan kanannya dan muncul kobaran api panas dia melangkah perlahan ke arah lelaki itu dengan berniat memberi serangan langsung mati.

"Ada kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanya Irene tapi, tak ada jawaban dan dengan segera melayangkan tangannya.

Jlebbbb!

Cratt!

Serangan tadi memang berhasil tapi, Irene cukup terkejut karena, serangannya tadi tak mengenai Zabuza melainkan partnernya bernama Haku yang muncul tiba-tiba sontak saja serangan tadi menembus tubuhnya.

"Sial, bisa-bisanya kau!" Irene kesal ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Misiku melindunginya berhasil" Haku dengan ekspresi monoton dan darah muncul dari mulutnya lagi.

"Hehehe kerja bagus Haku" Zabuza tertawa dia dengan cepat melepaskan ikatannya.

Irene panik karena, tangannya tak bisa di lepas di saat yang sama Zabuza langsung mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, Natsu datang lebih cepat di belakang orang itu dan memberi pukulan petirnya.

Duagghhh!

Zabuza terhempas jauh berkat pukulan tadi tapi, Natsu langsung mengejarnya Irene berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Haku dan buru-buru dia berlari ke belakang.

"Hei kalian tak apa?" tanya Irene khawatir ke kedua orang itu.

"Yah ini tak masalah" balas Erza

"Seperti yang kau lihat" balas Tazuna tapi, dia teringat sesuatu "huh, tadi itu apa yang melewatiku?"

"Sial pukulan anak itu keras juga" Zabuza langsung berdiri dia merasakan nyeri di wajahnya dan melihat Natsu sudah berdiri di depannya "ho? Hebat kau aku cukup terkesan"

"Berisik!" bentak Natsu dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan muncul gumpalan merah berasap yang makin besar "orang yang hanya memanfaatkan orang lain tak pantas di ampuni!"

Zabuza tau serangan berikutnya akan membunuhnya bukannya menghindar atau apa dia malah diam saja menunggu serangan itu datang menghampirinya.

 **"DAIFUN-"**

*plok *plok *plok *plok.

"Sudah cukup hentikan sandiwaranya"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat Natsu ingin menyerang Zabuza dia menghentikan serangannya ketika mendengar sebuah tepukan tangan dan juga suara dan menoleh ke belakang dan Zabuza melihat juga tapi, dia mengenali orang itu.

"Gato!" Zabuza memberinya DeathGlare ketika Natsu mendengar suara atau nama yang tak di suka.

 _'Jadi, dia orangnya?'_ Natsu hanya menatap Gato dengan puluhan pasukan anak buahnya di belakang _'bagus, aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang'_

"Apa kedatanganmu kesini biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini" balas Zabuza dia terlihat kesal.

"Selesai? Bwahahahah! Ucapanmu lucu sekali!" Gato melihat tubuh Haku yang tergeletak dan menginjaknya "bahkan kau sudah gagal dan dia juga gagal dan sekarang biar aku urus ini sebagai pembunuh kau telah gagal dan kau tak berguna sudah sepantasnya di buang seperti sampah" Natsu kesal melihat tingkah orang itu.

"Apa! Grrr! Bajingan kau!" Zabuza sudah terlihat marah dia mengertakan giginya "kau menipuku sialan!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak butuh kau!" Gato memainkan tubuh Haku yang tak bergerak dengan wajah mengejek dan memerintahkan anak buahnya "anak buah! Habisi orang itu dan juga Tazuna!" Natsu dan Zabuza sudah terlihat marah.

"Hohhhhh!"

"Hoi nak!" panggil Zabuza dan Natsu menoleh "bagaimana kita genjatan senjata? Aku sekarang sudah tak minat lagi tujuanku sekarang saat ini adalah orang itu"

"Baiklah, aku takkan menganggumu" Natsu mengurungkan niat menyerangnya dan Zabuza langsung berlari cepat dengan pedang besarnya.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Duaghh! Duaghh! Duaghh! Duaghh!

Natsu hanya menatap Zabuza yang tengah beraksi dengan skil bertarungnya menghajar semua anak buah Gato dengan sendirian bahkan yang lain melihatnya tak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Wow! Dia kuat seperti dugaanku!" Tazuna hanya melongo dengan ekspresi sulit di percaya.

Slashh!

"Ku-kumohon! Ja-jangan bunuh a-akuuu!" Gato ketakutan dengan bersujud karena, anak buahnya semua di bunuh oleh Zabuza "aku akan memberimu! Apapun tapi, tolong jangan bunuh aku!"

"Begitu yah, baiklah!" Zabuza memasang ekspresi sadis dan juga tubuhnya juga banyak terluka dan darah berkat tadi "jika, kau bilang begitu bagaimana kalau aku minta nyawamu saja"

Slashhh!

Cratt!

Dengan sekali tebasan Zabuza berhasil membunuhnya Gato tergeletak dengan tubuh banjir darah dan orang itu lalu bergerak ke arah Haku yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tidur di sampingnya bagi Natsu dia cukup terkejut karena, karakternya di luar dugaannya selama ini

"Hahaha tampaknya aku akan menyusulmu dan maafkan aku telah memanfaatkanmu" Zabuza masih saja tertawa di saat akhir dia langsung terbatuk "aku mungkin tak berguna tapi, setidaknya kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dan jangan sedih aku tak lama lagi akan menyusul" dia menoleh ke arah Natsu dan melemparkan pedangnya.

"Ambillah itu, dia di namakan pedang Kubikiribocho aku berikan ini padamu dan jadilah yang berguna" Zabuza menghela nafas terakhirnya dan langsung menutup mata.

Natsu hanya melihat pedang besar itu dia tau Zabuza orang baik tapi, dia mungkin kelakuan seperti ini karena, uang dia mendekati dua jasad itu dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

"Hore! Berhasil!".

" kita menang!"

"Gato telah tewas!".

" kak Natsu berhasil!"

"Jembatannya akan di bangun kembali!"

"Huhuyy!".

Natsu menoleh dan melihat Tsunami menggendong anaknya Inari, Happy dan juga para pekerja bangunan yang bersorak dan bersuka ria atas ini dan Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dan senyuman khas.

Dan setelah itu semuanya kembali menyelesaikan Jembatan itu tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun dengan bantuan Sihir mereka dengan cepat mengerjakannya dan jasad Zabuza dan Haku di kuburkan di tempat yang layak dan setelah seminggu jembatan itu selesai di buat tanpa ada halangan.

" terima kasih atas bantuannya jika kalian tak ada mungkin jembatan ini takkan selesai" Tazuna membungkuk senang.

"Hahahaha ini sudah pekerjaan" Natsu melipat tangannya dengan tertawa riang "bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Agak baikan semenjak kemarin" balas Shizuka memegang leher "tapi, bagian sini masih terasa sakit yah sebentar lagi sembuh"

"Hey, Erza bagaimana tanganmu?" tanya Happy.

"Sudah sembuh" Erza memperlihatkan tangannya

"Jadi, kak Natsu akan pergi?" Inari memasang wajah sedih "apakah kakak ke sini lagi?"

"Yosh! Tenang saja!" Natsu mengusap kepala anak itu "aku akan kesini dan mengajarimu semburan api wuhahahah!"

"Yeay!"

"Yah mungkin kami tak bisa memberi kalian sesuatu" Tsunami memberikan kotak makanan besar membuat Natsu mengeluarkan air liur karena, lapar beruntung Erza menahannya "yah setidaknya ini membantu"

"Terima kasih" balas Irene tersenyum dan menerimanya

Sebelum mereka pergi Shizuka memberi ciuman di kening Natsu dan membuat pemuda berambut pink itu bertanya-tanya namun, yang lain hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya dan semuanya akhirnya saling melambaikan tangan masing-masing.

"Ahh selesai juga" Natsu menutup mata denga raut wajah bosan

"Tadi, itu lumayan untuk misi tim pertama kita" Erza memakan kue yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita ke sana bagaimana?" tanya Happy

"Tentu saja kereta" balas Irene membuat Wajah Natsu berubah Hijau.

"Oh tidak! Selamatkan aku!"

"Berjuanglah Natsu"

"Tenang saja aku akan membuatmu lebih baik!"

"Aye!"

"KALIAN KETERLALUAN!".

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

\- **Magnolia ( Guild Fairy Tail )**

"Hmmm jadi begitu?" Makarov mengangguk dia membaca berkas laporan misi dan dia juga cukup terkejut ketika mendengar semua misi yang terjadi dari awal sampai akhir "kerja bagus kalian pulang dengan selamat dan misi pun berakhir sukses"

"Yah kami cukup terkejut juga pada misi waktu itu" balas Irene "yah waktu itu kita sempat berfikir untuk membatalkannya tapi, Natsu bilang ini sudah terlanjur jauh yah jadinya di lanjutkan saja"

"Hahahaha anak itu" Makarov tertawa lebar "anak itu keras kepala jika A tetaplah A baiklah misi selesai kalian boleh kembali".

"Hei, Natsu nanti temani aku belanja kue" tawar Erza Natsu tampak sedikit berfikir "aku akan membelikanmu daging" Erza tau Natsu harus diiming-iming sesuatu.

"Yosh! Baiklah!" Natsu mengangkat tinjunya.

"Ayo!"

"Yeahhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga tapi, tak nyangka udah tamat yah aku apresiasikan dan ucapkan terima kasih hahaha kidding-kidding**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hahaha halo lagi aku kembali dengan saya Author yang eksistensinya tak di ketahui dan samar-samar (berarti hantu dong) hahah yah lupakan saja saya lagi fokus dan sekarang saya mau melamar ke sebuah pekerjaan yah doain saja semoga masuk dan aminnn! Yah jika updatenya tak seperti dulu maaf yah.**

 **Yah aku mah gak terlalu mikiran soal itu hhmmm! Aku sih pernsh ngeliat anime yah lupa lagi si cowok dan si cewek udah bersama dari kecil tapi, pas gede si cewek nikah ama orang lain dan aku tau si cowoknya pemalu yah gak konsisten padahal si cewek dah ngasih kode banyak yh intinya cowoknya gak percaya diri (anime apakah itu? Ada yang tau?) jika ada yang tau tolong kasih tau Author anime apa itu soalnya dah lama sih di tontonnya.**

 **Hahahaha aku enggak tau harus ngomong apa yah waktu itu tapi, yah semoga sehat selalu aja deh aku orang yang gak bisa banyak bicara dan panjang lebar kalau ngomong semaunya ajah dan langsung saja ke fic kita yang satu ini**

 **Chapter 12 : Hargeon**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Hargeon X785**

"Permisi tuan? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Seorang kondektur kereta bertanya dia melihat kondisi tubuh Natsu yang sempoyongan di dalam kereta berkeringat hanya duduk dan matanya berputar-putar seperti gangsing

"Ini sudah biasa terjadi" balas Happy mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku kapok naik kereta lagi" Natsu menatap luar jendela wajahnya langsung berubah pucat dan menutup mulut "hughhhh!"

"Jika berita itu benar berarti Salamander harusnya ada di kota ini" Happy berjalan keluar tak mempedulikan keadaan Natsu.

"Beri waktu aku istirahat" Natsu menghela nafas nampaknya dia sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya "harusnya aku ajak Irene untuk menghilangkan rasa mual ini" keluhnya biasanya jika dengan wanita itu dia tak mabuk karena, Irene memiliki sihir yang bisa menghilangkan rasa mual khususnya untuk seorang dragonSlayer.

"Okay" Happy menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Natsu yang masih di dalam dengan di perparaha kereta sudah mulai jalan membuat wajah DragonSlayer api ini shock "tampaknya aku terlambat"

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana lebih tepatnya di sebuah toko penjual alat sihir ada seorang gadis muda berambut pirang kuncir belakang, mata bulat coklat, mengenakan baju putih tanpa lengan, dan celana hitam ketat, dan beberapa kunci emas di samping pinggangnya dan orang itu sudah tak asing lagi bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

"Bukankah hanya di sini saja toko sihir yang ada?" Lucy memasang wajah bingung karena, yang dia cari tak ketemu

"Yah kebanyakan orang di sini hanya Nelayan dan jarang juga penyihir kemari" balas pedagang itu.

"Tch, aku hanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku saja" Lucy menghela nafas kecewa.

"Oh ayolah jangan begitu!" pedagang memasang ekspresi genitnya terhadap Lucy "di sini banyak sekali barang yang berguna kau pasti menyukainya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari sebuah kunci" balas Lucy melihat-melihat.

"Mungkin maksudmu yang ini?" pedagang itu menunjuk sebuah kunci berwarna perak "ahh tapi, keliatannya ini tidak kuat sama sekali"

"Whoa!" Lucy Matanya berbinar senang "kira-kira ini kunci harganya berapa?"

"20000 jewel" jawab pedagang.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu?" Lucy pura-pura mengucek telinganya "kubilang berapa harganya?".

"20000 jewel"

"Kubilang berapa harganya?" Lucy dengan wajah genit dia melipat tangannya sambil menekankan payudaranya ke atas agar terlihat menonjol "tuan yang tampan?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Tch dia hanya memberiku diskon 1000 jewel" Lucy mendecik kesal sambil menarik kopernya "jadi, daya tarikku hanya di hadiahi 1000?!" saking kesalnya dia menendang tong sampah yang ada di depannya tapi, dia sedikit mendengar suara teriakan yang kebanyakan oleh perempuan "ada apa di sana yah? Ramai sekali"

"Pentiyihir terbaik di kota ini datang!"

"Itu Salamander-sama!"

"Salamander?!" Lucy menepuk tangannya sambil memasang wajah senang "penyhir api yang terkenal itu? Wahh! Ternyata dia ada di kota ini!?" dia langsung berlari menghampiri keremunan itu "semoga orangnya keren dan tampan"

.

.

"Guh! Aku harap itu untuk terakhir kalinya aku naik itu" Natsu berjalan sempoyongan efek dari mabuknya masih kerasa sampai saat ini dan juga terdengar suara perutnya yang keroncongan "dan parahnya aku lapar sekarang!"

"Dan kau selalu seperti ini jika naik kendaraan" Happy Sweatdrop "dan parahnya kita gak punya uang untuk beli sesuatu"

"Mungkihkah yang di sebut salamander itu Igneel kan?" Natsu memasang raut wajah bosan "semoga berita itu benar adanya"

"Menurut rumor yang beredar sih mereka menyebut 'Naga api' dan sepertinya itu benar" balas Happy.

"Lihat sepertinya itu di sana" Natsu menunjuk keramaian dengan wajah senang dan langsung berlari kearah mereka

Ternyata itu bukan Igneel yang Natsu cari melainkan seorang laki-laki berambut biru, dengan tatto di bagian dahi kanan, mengenakan jubah biru dan celana panjang jingga, kemeja putih.

 _'Huh?! Kenapa hatiku bergetar sangat kencang!?'_ Lucy hanya blushing seperti melihat idola _'apakah karena, dia penyihir terkenal?'_ dia memegang dadanya yang tak berhenti berdetak _'apa mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta?'_

"Igneel!" teriak Natsu yang muncul dari keramaian tapi, yang dia lihat bukan Naga yang ia kenal melainkan orang lain "huh siapa kau?!".

" ehh!?" Lucy shock dan sadar tapi, dia melihat pemuda berambut pink dengan bekas luka mata di bagian kiri

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku ini Salamander!" jawabnya dengan ekspresi keren tapi, Natsu masa bodo dan langsung pergi membuat lelaki itu jawdrop _'ngeluyur begitu saja!'_

Duaghh!

"Kau tidak sopan!"

"Minta maaf! Padanya!".

" arghh! Dasar kurang sopan!".

Yang terjadi sepersekian detik kemudian Natsu langsung di kerumuni wanita yang marah ini membuat Natsu bingung yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Ternyata bukan dia yah?!" balas Happy melihat wajah cuek Natsu.

"Aku sangat menghargai penyambutan kalian tapi, maaf ada harus pekerjaan yang kuselesaikan di pelabuhan" 'Salamander' ini menjetakan jarinya membuat api yang berbentuk Karpet entah kenapa, Ekspresi wajah Lucy kini berubah kesal ke orang tadi "aku permisi dulu dan juga aku mengundang kalian untuk pesta makan malam di pelabuhan"

Wushh!

"Lain kali kalau ketemu lagi akan kutendang dia" Natsu memasang wajah jutek "tapi, siapa dia?!"

"Orang itu menjijikan!" celetuk Lucy dan membuat dua orang tadi menoleh ke arahnya "tapi, terima kasih atas pertolongannya aku akan mentraktir kalian sebagian imbalannya telah menyelamatkanku" dan gadis pirang itu memasang wajah senyum di wajahnya

"Huh?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Restaurant**

"Kwahhh yworahng dwang ncaikk! (Kau orang yang baik) " Natsu bicara sambil mulutnya penuh makanan kalau ada Erza mungkin kelakuannya ini sudah kena bogem dan Happy tak bicara hanya mengemut ikan

"Yah aku tau kalian Natsu dan Happy kan? Haha" Lucy tertawa aneh melihat tingkah orang labil di depannya "aku tau kalian lapar setidaknya pelan-pelan donk!" tapi, entah kenapa nama itu sangat tak asing di telinganya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Natsu memegang daging besar di tangannya.

"Aku seorang penyihir dan kebetulan aku ingin masuk ke sebuah Guild" Lucy menjawab agak ragu takut Natsu tak percaya namun, orang itu hanya meng oh kan saja "dan kebetulan aku berada di kota ini dan Si Salamander itu menggunakan sihir pemikat untuk menarik perhatian dan jika saja kalian tak muncul mungkin, aku sudah terkena sihirnya dan itu sangat menjengkelkan! Dan ngomong-ngomong bukankan kalian mencari seseorang di sini?"

"Ahh iya" Natsu mengangguk wajahnya berubah kusut "tapi, yang kita temui bukanlah orang yang kita cari"

"Memang orang seperti apa Igneel itu?" tanya Lucy penasaran

"Dia itu Naga bukan manusia" jawab Natsu membuat Lucy hening sesaat.

"Ehhhhh!" Lucy meloncat kaget "yang benar saja! Mana ada Naga di kota ini tau!"

"Kau tak tau karena, belum pernah melihatnya" Natsu pokerface entah Happy berbicara tentang keanehan Lucy.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ada sebuah urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" Lucy menaruh beberapa embar uang di meja "dan lakukanlah urusanmu semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Terima kasih!" Natsu dan Happy bersujud membuat gadis itu berteriak malu.

"JANGAN SEPERTI ITU!"

.

.

Lucy sekarang duduk di bangku taman dengan membaca majalah Soccerre yaitu majalah mingguan khusus penyihir

"Huh, Fairy Taill buat masalah lagi?" Lucy membuka halaman satu persatu "menghancurkan menara jam?, merusak rumah keluarga Devlon, dan membakar 7 rumah? Bwahahahaha! Ini sudah sering terjadi!" dia tertawa lepas sambil tiduran "tapi, mereka adalah Guild yang terbaik!"

 _'Tapi, nama Natsu tak terasa asing bagiku'_ batin Lucy dia melihat penampilan Natsu terasa familiar di waktu kecil sambil melamunkan wajah lelaki itu _'gahh! Tapi, rambut pink, syal di leher, dan topi jerami? Bukankah itu kau Natsu yang pertama kali bertemu danbermain denganku di waktu kecil? Meski hanya sebentar Tapi, jika benar apakah dia lupa padaku? Tidak, aku tau dia hanya tak ingat karena kondisiku sudah berbeda tapi, aku tetaplah aku setidaknya dia tak berubah masih kekanakan hihihi!"_

"Aku dengar kau ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Taill yah?" 'Salamander' muncul dari dalam semak dan berjalan ke arahnya membuat Lucy kaget "oh nona sudah lama aku menantikanmu kami sangat menantikan gadis cantik sepertimu ke kapal kita"

"Huh?" Lucy raut wajahnya berubah kesal saat melihat orang itu "dengar yah, kuberitau satu hal, aku takkan terpengaruh lagi kedua kalinya atas sihir yang menjijikan itu"

"Aku sudah tau itu ketika melihat matamu" 'Salamander' ini mengedipkan matanya dengan ekspresi genit "bagaimana kau ikut denganku mungkin, kau akan jadi selebritas di sana".

" aku ingin jadi penyihir bukan selebriti" Lucy berbalik badan dengan wajah bosan "ahh kau ini buang waktuku saja"

"Tunggu... Bukankah kau igin bergabung dengan Fairy Taill ?" tanya 'Salamander' membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya tampak seringai di wajah lelaki itu "apa kau pernah dengan Salamander dari Fairy Taill?"

"Ya pernah" Lucy berkeringat tapi, wajahnya berubah menjadi kegirangan "be-berarti ka-kau salah satu penyihir Fairy Taill?"

"Tentu" 'Salamander' mengangguk tersenyum "nanti kutanyakan master dulu tapi, kau datang yah ke kapalku akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku nanti" lelaki itu langsung berlalu meninggalkannya

"Wohooo! Aku bisa bergabung dengan Fairy Taill!" Lucy berteriak kegirangan tapi, dia tak tau bahaya yang mengintai kepada dirinya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Malam Hari

"Huahhh! Aku kenyang!" Natsu memegang perutnya yang buncit setelah makan banyak tapi, pikiran dia langsung berubah serius ketika melihat Lucy pertama kali _'Lucy? Namanya yang tak asing dan baunya juga serasa familiar bagiku'_ dia berniat bertanya ke partnernya yang ada di dalam namun, saat ini partnernya sedang menghibernasikan diri.

"Aye!"

"Oh iya kudengar ada pesta yang di buat Salamander itu" Happy menunjuk ke arah kapal "dan keliatannya banyak makanan di sana"

"Kau saja yang kesana aku tak mau" Natsu menempelkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan wajah malas.

"Hei kudengar Salamander sedang buat pesta lho!"

"Salamander?".

" kau tak tau di penyihir terkenal dari Guild terkenal Fairy Taill!"

"Fairy Taill? Wah itu hebat!".

" Fairy Taill huh?" Natsu memandang ke arah kapal dengan wajah serius.

.

.

\- Di Kapal 'Salamander'

Sekarang kapal yang tengah membawa banyak Wanita ini tengah berjalan mereka mengadakan pesta sementara Lucy dia berada di ruangang khusus mengenakan Gaun onepiece hitam, yang menampakan punggung dengan bagian sisi kanan yang terbuka

"Jadi, Namamu Lucy cukup indah sekali" puji 'Salamander' ia memberikan segelas Wine "untuk mengapresiasikannya silahkan minum"

"Terima kasih" Lucy menerimanya pada saat itu hampir ke mulutnya langsung dilemparkannya kembali dan wajahnya berubah serius "apa maksudmu ini? Kau memasukan obat tidur ke dalamnya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" 'Salamander' cukup terkejut.

"Dengar yah! Aku tertarik kesini karena, kau mengajakku ke Fairy Taill" balas Lucy dengan suara marah "dan aku tak tertarik jadi lelakimu atau semacamnya"

"Begitu yah seharusnya kau diam saja" 'Salamander' memberi Lucy Deathglare tampak seringai jahat di wajahnya "kau berada di kapal budak dan akan dijual setibanya di bosco"

"Apa?! Bosco!" Lucy merasa terkejut dia merasakan kedua tangannya di pegang orang-orang berbada besar "kupikir kita akan Ke Fairy Taill grrr! Kau menipuku rupanya!" dia memberi Deathglare balik.

"Salahmu sendiri kau mudah percaya sama orang yang baru kau kenal" balas 'Salamander' mengambil kunci Lucy dan membuangnya ke Laut "kalian ikat dan dia akan kita jual mahal"

 _'Dia penyihir terburuk! Yang pernah kutemui!'_ Lucy menggertakan giginya sendiri air mata perlahan mulai muncul dan tampak wajahnya terlihat ketakutan tapi, dia teringat wajah teman masa kecilnya walau sebentar _'Natsu, jika itu kau kumohon! Tolong aku dan keluarkan aku dari sini!'._

*Crash!

Langit kapal runtuh dan menampakan Natsu yang datang dari atas Lucy yang melihatnya langsung berubah wajahnya menjadi senang.

"Grrr! Bocah itu lagi" 'Salamander' terlihat kesal melihat Natsu.

"Kau?!" Natsu menoleh ke arah 'Salamander' dengan membenarkan topinya

"Lucy! Ayo keluar dari sini!" Happy langsung membawa terbang gadis itu keluar dari kapal.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Natsu?" protes Lucy

"Tangkap wanita itu akan jadi, masalah besar jika ketahuan!" perintah Salamander kepada anak buahnya.

"Lucy aku ingin berbicara satu hal" celetuk Happy membuat Lucy menoleh "sebenarnya sayapku ini ada batasnya" secara paksa dia menjatuhkan Lucy dan membuat gadis itu berteriak

"BAKA NEKO!"

 **"OPEN GATE : WATER BARRIER AQUARIUS!"**

Lucy berhasil menemukan kuncinya dan memanggil wujud duyung biru, berambut biru panjang, membawa Guci emas di tangannya.

"Aquarius tolong gunakan kekuatamu untuk membawa kapal ke pantai" perintah Lucy namun, hanya di balas dengusan kesal dari duyung itu "jangan hanya 'TCH' saja! Bantu aku!"

"Dengar yah nona" Aquarius memberinya Deathglare tajam "jika, kau menjatuhkan kuncimu lagi aku tak segan akan menghukummu!"

"Ba-baik"

"ROARGHHHH!"

Aquarius mengangkat gucinya dia langsung membuat Tsunami besar dan membawa kapal itu masuk ke dalam lantai dan termaksud Lucy juga.

"Jangan bawa aku juga payah!" Lucy berteriak kesal

"Maaf aku berlebihan" Aquarius menepuk dahinya "jangan panggil aku dalam seminggu karena aku ingin berkencan dengan pacarku" dia mengulang kalimatnya di bagian akhir dan menghilang.

"Aku tak ingin dengar itu!" Lucy sewot

"Jadi, kau dari Fairy Taill huh? Jika benar maka tunjukkan tatto itu" Natsu menunjukan lambang guildnya "karena, aku juga dari Fairy Taill tapi, aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Ehhh Natsu dari Fairy Taill" Lucy sedikit terkejut

"Dia juga penyihir lho!" jawab Happy.

"Bora tanda itu sungguhan!"

"Bodoh jangan beri tau namaku seenaknya!" orang yang di ketahui bernama Bora memukul anak buahnya.

"Bora the Prominence? Bukankah dia di keluarkan secara tak terhormat dari Guildnya" jawab Happy "karena menyalah gunakan sihirnya untuk yang tidak baik"

"Jika kau bukan dari Fairy Taill berarti kau kriminal" Natsu menghirup nafas

 **"KATON : HIO FUUKIMASU!"**

Wushhh!

Natsu membuat semburan api besar dan membakar Bora beserta anak buahnya

"Sihir Natsu tipe api tapi, selain api ada banyak yang lain" jawab Happy "dan dia juga di kenal sebagai Salamander" membuat Lucy hening

"Selesai!" Natsu menoleh kebelakang dan memberi sapaan hangat kepada gadis yang di kenal "yo! Hihihi lama tak berjumpa kau banyak berubah"

"Yah, kaupun sama" balas Lucy dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau menyukainya!" ledek Happy namun Natsu tak terlalu begitu peduli.

"TAHAN DI SANA KRIMINAL!"

"ada apa ini?" tanya Lucy nendengar suara teriakan.

"Tampaknya tentara Kerajaan" Natsu menarik tangan Lucy "ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"Kemana?".

" tentu saja Fairy Taill "

"Aye!"

Sebelum Natsu pergi dia menyemburkan apinya kembali ke para tentara kerajaan itu alhasil baju Armor yang mereka kenakan menghilang dan mereka bertelanjang bulat membuat semuanya panik dan berlarian gak jelas ke sana kemari dan Lucy hanya pokerface atas tingkah berlebihan temannya ini

Dan para penduduk yang melihat ini juga terkejut atas kejadian orang berlarian tanpa busana, beberapa dari mereka menutup mata anaknya agar tak melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan macam itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Ruang rapat Dewan

Brakkk!

"Lagi-lagi Fairy Taill lagi mereka terlalu berlebihan menghancurkan pelabuhan!".

" bukan hanya itu saja mereka membuat malu pasukan kita dan menjadi tak becus dengan membuat mereka telanjang"

"Tapi, jika tak ada mereka Bora dan yang lainnya tak bisa di tangkap atas kejahatan mereka menjual manusia!"

"Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu" Siegrein menghela nafas melihat pertengkarang gak jelas di depannya "aku malah menyukai orang-orang seperti mereka karena, jika tak ada orang seperti mereka"

"Maka dunia akan terasa Hambar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha sukses juga yang gak suka dengan ide ceritaku dan pairnya juga di mohon Getout tanpa membuat sampahan Review gak jelas di fic karena, saya gak butuh ocehan gak jelas (sorry terlalu berlebihan)**

 **See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	18. Chapter 18

**Halo semua kembali kepadaku yang penuh absurd ini yang setiap hari baca majalah hentai (oke abaikan yang tadi) yah entah hoax atau enggak aku pernah denger situs sih yh situs ini bukan situs sembarangan yang bisa di lacak Google yh ada cara khusus untuk masuk ke dalam situs itu maksudku hanya orang dengan IT tinggi yang bisa yah semacam Hacker gitu lah.**

 **Pernah dengar Red Room? Atau Death Girls? Jika pernah mungkin kalian sudah tau situs ini tapi, aku juga belum kesana bukan gak bisa tapi, takut tau sendiri itu situs bahaya banget apalagi buat orang awam jika, kalian tak tau apa situs ini jangan pernah mencobanya kesana apalagi sampai melihatnya**

 **Selain itu ada alasan lain kenapa situs itu gak bisa di jangkau yah gak Free dan maksudnya juga gak semudah login Facebook yah berbayar tapi, aku gak nyaranin kontennya gak usah di tanya yah aku pernah minta foto ama videonya dari temen di FB katanya dari situs itu ahhh jika aku ceritain gak bisalah gak kuat akunya.**

 **Yah itu intinya aku gak mau terlalu nyelam kesana yah kalo di kategoriin sih situs Ilegal yang gak sah yah wajar saja isi kontentnya bukan tentang edukasi anak :v melainkan sesuatu gangguan mental aku saranin jangan tapi, itu hak kalian jika ingin kunjungi itu terjadi sesuatu buruk resiko kalian tanggung sendiri.**

 **Oke cukup seramnya kita langsung saja.**

 **Chapter 12 : Welcome Fairy Taill & Macao Day Break**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Fairy Taill** ( **Pintu Masuk** )

Sekarang terlihat lelaki berambut pink yang tertutup topi jerami, dan di sampingnya gadis berambut pirang, dan kucing biru berterbangan mengelilingi mereka.

"Yah selamat datang!" Natsu menunjuk Gedung atau Guild "inilah Fairy Taill!"

"Whoa!" Lucy memasang wajah kagum melihat bangunan di depannya "jadi, ini bangunannya? Sungguh besar!"

"Baiklah" Natsu pergi masuk "kau tetap di belakangku biar aku urus ini"

( **Dalam Guild** )

Kondisinya di dalamnya sangat ramai banyak yang mengobrol dan bahkan sambil minum kondisinya masih cukup tenang tampak belum ada keributan atau barang-barang berterbangan di udara.

"Lisanna-chan! Tiga birnya"

"Oke" Lisanna membawa nampan berisi bir dia mengenakan celana biru pendek, dan kaus merah muda.

"Lisanna-chan!" panggil Wakaba genit dia menghembuskan asap dan berbentuk sebuah Hati "Mira-chan sedang tak mau berkencan bagaimana kalau kau jalan denganku?" mengundang protes dari member lain.

Lisanna hanya tertawa namun Mirajane di belakangnya mendecak kesal dan tubuhnya berasap dan merubah wujudnya menjadi Istri Wakaba.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya istri?"

"Gah! Jangan begitu donk!" teriak Wakaba ketakutan mengalihkan pandangannya beberapa orang hanya menertawakannya.

"Dengar yah!" Mirajane kembali ke wujud normal "Lisanna sudah memiliki orang yang dia suka dan jika kau tanya aku yah sama seperti Lisanna aku memiliki orang yang kusuka juga" dia berlalu sambil memberi kedipan beberapa member lainnya shock berlebihan dengan mulut menganga mendengar ini dan berfikir lelaki mana yang telah mengambil Hati gadis model ini.

"Ya ampun Mira-nee!" Lisanna hanya memegang pipinya yang bersemu pink dia tau yang orang di maksud kakaknya _'selain itu kau juga sama Mira-nee tapi, aku pura-pura tak tau saja'_

Brakkk!

"AKU PULANG!" Natsu berteriak sambil membuka pintu Guild dengan kelakuannya yang tak patut di tiru ini sementara Lucy di sampingnya masih dengan wajah Kagum.

"Halo Natsu, Happy selamat datang" sapa Lisanna tersenyum namun, matanya terfokus ke gadis pirang yang berada di sampingnya _'siapa dia? Tampaknya dia cukup mengenal Natsu'_

"Hei Natsu kudengar kau menghancurkan Hargeon lagi hahaha itu yang kubaca dari kor-" Krov tertawa tapi beberapa saat sebuah bayangan mendekat kewajahnya "ran..." dan orang itu terhempas jauh dari posisinya

"BRENGSEK KAU! informasi yang kau berikan tentang Salamander salah!" Natsu langsung menendang keras wajah orang itu dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

" ya ampun Natsu jangan berlebihan kau akan merusak Guild" Lisanna tersenyum dia sudah terbiasa melihat kondisi Guild

"Memang ini sudah rusak!" Wakaba panik.

"Wah jadi ini Fairy Taill!" Lucy seperti biasa masih terkagum tak mempedulikan kericuhan yang terjadi di depannya.

"Natsu sudah pulang!? Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tertunda!" lelaki berambut hitam muncul di samping Lucy mengenakan kalung dan hanya berboxer saja.

"Gray! Apa kau berjalan seperti itu?" celetuk Wanita berambut panjang coklat membuat lelaki itu Shock "kau ini tak punya tata krama seperti biasa" dia langsung meminum bir dari gentong langsung membuat Lucy melotot.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" lelaki tinggi besar, berambut putih, mengenakan jacket hitam "kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja berlagalah seperti laki-laki" dan menuju dua orang yang tengah berkelahi.

Duaghh!

"Menyingkir kau!" Gray dan Natsu langsung menghajarnya membuat lelaki itu terbang entah kemana "dan, urusi saja urusanmu!"

"Hmm!? Ribut sekali di sini?" celetuk lelaki berambut coklat mengenakan kacamata dengan gaya cool.

"Tidak mungkin!" Lucy terkejut melihat figure lelaki itu "dia Loki dari peringkat atas majalah mingguan penyihir dia, sangat?! Keren yang di bicarakan"

"Kalian tunggu di sini aku akan ikut bertarung" Loki memasang wajah konyol di gandeng dua wanita.

"Semoga beruntung!"

"Bersenang-senanglah!"

"Tampangnya doank menipu!" Lucy mendesah menempelkan kepalanya ke lantai "adakah orang yang normal di sini"

"Oh kau orang yang di bawa Natsu?"

Lucy melihat gadis berambut pendek berwarna putih berjongkok di hadapannya sambil memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Wow! Orang normal akhirnya!" Lucy terkagum melihat wujud gadis manis di depannya "kau manis tapi, entah kenapa wajahmu terasa familiar?"

"Hmmm terima kasih fufufu mungkin maksudmu Mirajane? Yah dia kakakku" jawab Lisanna dia memasang wajah tertawa

"Wow! Tapi, aku tak menyangkan Mirajane punya adik pantas saja kau manis" puji Lucy dan orang yang di maksud muncul di belakang Lisanna mengenakan Gaun merah.

"Halo!" Mirajane tersenyum lembut.

"Kyah! Mirajane! Orang yang asli! Kau begitu cantik!" Lucy dengan mata berbinar dan gaya Fangirl tapi, dia menoleh ke arah keributan "kenapa tak kalian hentikan? Bukankah itu akan menghancurkan perlatan yang ada?"

"Tenang saja ini sudah biasa terjadi kok... Dan" Lisanna tersenyum dia menunduk menghindari sebuah botol yang melayang ke arahnya tapi, botol itu mengenai kepala Mirajane dan membuat wanita itu ambruk.

"Kyah! Mirajane-san!" Lucy panik menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ini menyenangkan" Mirajane tersenyum dia tak mempedulikan sebuah darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Itu menakutkan!" Lucy melotot shock

Tapi, setelahnya Gray terhempas ke arah meja yang berada di sisi Lucy dengan kondisi bugil membuat gadis itu shock dan tersangka utamanya Natsu hanya tertawa sambil memutar boxer lelaki itu.

"Ahhh tidak lagi!" Gray sedikit panik melihat tubuhnya bugil tapi, menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan wajah tersenyum "permisi nona, bisakah kau ambilkan celana dalamku?"

"AMBIL SENDIRI!" Lucy menonjok wajah lelaki itu.

"Ya ampun tidak bisakah kalian sopan sedikit?" Loki dengan gaya Cool mengendong Lucy dengan gaya Brydal Style "tubuhmu bagus, apakah kau seorang model?"

"Gak waras semuanya!"

"Bisakah kalian bertarung dengan jantan!" teriak Elfman mengepalkan tangan beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya terkena tinju Natsu.

"Ahhh kalian keterlaluan tak bisa membuatku tenang" Cana mendesah dia tampaknya ikut-ikutan dalam kekacauan ini "sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dan aku bisa minum dengan tenang"

Dan tak lama masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan kekuatannya Gray dengan sihir Es, Cana dengan kartunya, Elfman setengah sihir setengah Take-over, Loki sihir cahaya, dan Natsu dengan segel tangan yang siap mengeluarkan apapun.

"KUBILANG SEMUANYA CUKUP!"

"MONSTER!" Lucy terkejut melihat bayangan besar di belakangnya dan orang-orang yang tadinya ingin berkelahi semuanya terdiam.

"YAHAHAHA! KALIAN SEMUA PENCUNDANG! aku berarti yang menang!" Natsu yang tampaknya tak begitu peduli situasi yang terjadi intinya dia menang.

"Oh kau di sini Master?" tanya Mirajane membuat Lucy shock.

"Hm? Pendatang baru?"

"I-iya!"

Perlahan wujud bayangan besar itu bergetar dan menjadi wujud kakek kecil mengenakan topi aneh dan baju normal.

"Hai aku Master Fairy Taill Makarov" dia meloncat ke atas lantai dua sambil memegang sebuah kertas.

"Lagi-lagi kalian membuat kesalahan dan aku mendapat teguran dari dewan!" Makarov kesal sambil membaca sebuah surat "Gray! Kau membrantas organisasi penyelundup barang tapi, kau malah kabur dan mencuri celana dalam yang di jemur milik seseorang!"

"Bukankah lebih bagus daripada telanjang di jalan!" protes Gray.

"Alangkah lebih Bagusnya kau mencari punyamu sendiri daripada mengambil punya orang!" Elfman Sweatdrop.

"Dan Elfman! Tugasmu mengawal seseorang tapi, kau malah menghajarnya!" Makarov geleng-geleng sementara yang di tuduh hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menggaruk pipi "Cana, kau menghabiskan 15 gentong milik pemerintah, dan Loki kau malah merayu cucu dari salah satu anggota dewan" Cana mendecik kesal Loki hanya berkeringat dingin

"Dan Natsu!" Makarov menekankan suaranya menyebut nama ini "menghancurkan rumah keluar Devlon dan 7 rumah di sampingnya, membakar sebuah Gereja, menghanguskan menara jam dan menghancurkan separuh pelabuhan Hargeon dan membuar para tentara kerajaan telanjang!"

"Sebenarnya itu ulah Lucy untuk pelabuhan" celetuk Happy Lucy sempat protes

"Tapi,... Persetan dengan itu!" Makarov membakar kertas di tangannya "kekuatan di gunakan untuk mengatasi masalah bukan mencarinya jika, masalah tak bisa di selesaikan dengan cara biasa maka gunakan kekerasan karena, kita ini penyihir dan beginilah cara kerja kita tak perlu khawatir dengan dewan itu lakukanlah yang menurut kalian benar karena, kita ini Fairy Taill!"

"Hahaha!"

"Itu benar!"

"Yeah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxxx

.

.

( **Beberapa jam kemudian setelah kejadian tadi** )

"Kudengar kau di juluki Salamander di kota yah Natsu?" tanya Lisanna dia menopangkan dagunya "yah sepertinya julukanmu itu cocok denganmu, ngomong-ngomong setelah ini bisakah kita jalan-jalan"

"Lain kali saja" tolak Natsu mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan "oh ya di mana Irene, dan Sorano?"

"Irene dia pergi kemarin tapi, entah kemana dan Sorano dia di tugaskan oleh Master pergi misi bersama Erza" jawab Lisanna dahi Natsu berkerut karena, misi yang di lakukan dua orang itu pastinya tak berjalan lancar.

"Jadi, kau ingin masuk di sini?" tanya Mirajane Lucy mengangguk "pilihlah warna yang kau suka kita di sini bebas untuk menentukan warna dan tempat Tatto"

Lucy melihat ke arah Natsu yang asik makan dan mengobrol dengan Lisanna "yah aku pilih pink di atas telapak tangan!"

"Pink?" Mirajane berfikir tapi, dia menyadari tatapan Lucy tadi mengarah ke arah DragonSlayer yang ada di sana dan dia sudah tau pandangan apa yang di maksud gadis itu tapi, dia segera menempelkan Tatto Guild "baiklah selesai!"

"Hei, Natsu lihat Tatto ini bagus kan?" Lucy menunjukan Tattonya dengan wajah berseri.

"Oh itu keren Luigi!" Natsu tampaknya tak begitu tertarik dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Itu LUCY!" Protes Gadis itu sewot.

 _'Ini buruk tampaknya gadis itu menyukai Natsu juga, Erza dan Lisanna sudah buruk di tambah rumor yang menyebar salah satu anggota dewan juga sama tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja memiliki Natsu'_ Mirajane tersenyum hanya menatap lelaki itu _'tapi, aku tak bisa diam begitu saja memendam perasaanku ini fufufu! Tampaknya di sini bakal ada persaingan tapi, aku takkan membiarkan kalian memilikinya meski itu adikku sendiri'_

"Ahhh aku akan kerja karena, uangku sudah habis" Natsu beranjak ke papan permintaan "tapi, mana yang bagus yah hmmm?... Ah 18000 Jewel membasmi pencuri kedengarannya bagus" tapi, dia mendengar suara anak kecil mengeluh dan menoleh.

"Menyerahlah Romeo ayahmu ini baik-baik saja dia ini seorang penyihir!" jawab Makarov menjawab keluhan anak salah satu anggota Guildnya.

"Katanya dia pulang tiga hari tapi, ini sudah seminggu" jawab Romeo dengan mata berair "bisakah kirim seseorang untuk melihatnya? Aku sangat khawatir dia belum kembali"

 _'Misi di gunung Hakobe? Waktu tiga hari tidaklah cukup'_ Pikir Natsu.

"Ayahmu ini seorang penyihir!" bentak Makarov "dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sebaiknya kau pulang dan minum susu sana!"

"Baka!" teriak Romeo meninju wajah kakek tua itu "kalian semua benar-benar tak adil dan kelewatan!" dia berlalu pergi tapi, Natsu langsung menggengam kertas itu dan menempelkannya hingga membuat tembok rusak.

"Hei, Natsu kau jangan merusakan papannya!" komentar Nab melihat Natsu pergi "Master tampaknya Natsu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk"

"Hah, tak masalah" Makarov menghela nafas sambil menghisap cerutu "jika kita mencegahnya malah akan merepotkan jadi biarkan saja dia bertindak sesuka hatinya"

"Ada apa dengan Natsu?" tanya Lucy menyadari tingkah aneh sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Mungkin Natsu melihat versi dirinya seperti Romeo-kun" jawab Lisanna dengan ekspresi sedih "ayah Natsu sama seperti ayah Romeo yang tak pernah kembali sejak saat itu!".

" tunggu yang di maksud Igneel seekor Naga itu?" tanya Lucy Lisanna mengangguk"berarti yang dia bicarakan itu benar dia di asuh seekor Naga?"

"Dia sudah lama dari kecil sudah di rawat seekor Naga dia juga tak tau Orang tua aslinya namun, Natsu menganggap Igneel sudah sebagai orang tua aslinya tapi, suatu hari dia menghilang dan tak pernah kembali dan waktu pertama kali bergabung dia berteriak bahwa suatu hari dia akan menemukannya" jawab Mirajane sambil mengelap gelas dan mendekatkan wajahnya "bukankah dia manis?"

"Ehh, yah begitu umm manis dan Lucu" jawab Lucy Ragu-ragu pipinya bersemu pink tipis tapi, Mirajane tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya dia tau dugaannya benar.

"Natsu.."

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu Natsu dan Happy melakukan perjalanan mereka untuk melihat Macao karena seminggu orang itu tak kembali tentu saja mereka menaiki sebuah kereta kuda yang paling di benci Natsu dan di temani Lucy atas saran Mirajane dan alasannya misi pertama membantu Anggota yang lain.

"Kau kasian, tak adakah cara lain untuk menolongnya?" tanya Lucy melihat Natsu yang tiduran sambil menahan mualnya.

"Kalau Erza biasanya sering memangku kepala Natsu dan mengelus rambutnya" jawab Happy dia mengingat betul kejadian itu

"Okay" Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu "Natsu kenapa kau tak kemari dan tidurlah disini?" dia menunjuk pahanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu Lucy hanya mengangguk dan lelaki itu langsung tidur di pangkuannya sementara gadis oirang ini jari-jemarinya memainkan rambut pink itu.

"Uh terima kasih!" Natsu langsung mendengkur "ini terasa sedikit nyaman"

 _'Rambut yang hangat'_ Lucy tersenyum dia mengelus rambut lelaki itu _'benar kata Mirajane dia manis apalagi tengah tertidur seperti benar-benar lucu!'_

Setelah itu tak lama mereka sampai di Gunung Hakobe tapi, tak sampai dalam karena, cuacanya ekstrim sekali bisa di katakan banyak Salju dan musim dingin sedang datang dan tujuan lainnya ingin mengalahkan monster Balkan itupun jika ada.

"Disini dingin! Brrr! Komentar Lucy menggigil dia mengenakan selimut tebal tapi, tak ada rasanya.

" jika, kau dingin kenapa pakai pakaian terbuka seperti itu?" celetuk Natsu dia tampaknya biasa-biasa saja.

"KAU SENDIRI JUGA SAMA!" Lucy langsung sewot.

 **"OPEN GATE : BIG BEN HOLOGRIUM!"**

Lucy memanggil jam besar membuat Natsu menganga Kagum dan gafis itu langsung masuk ke dalamnya dan tak merasa kedinginan.

"Dia bilang ingin pulang" Hologrium menjawab yang di bicarakan Lucy.

"Terserah kau!" Natsu tak begitu peduli berjalan terus sambil berteriak "MACAO! MACAO! DImana kau!"

Natsu terus berteriak dan tak lama ada bayangan besar dari atas dan meloncat mulai menyerang Natsu tapi, lelaki itu menahannya dengan tangan kiri dan menghajar Balkan itu dengan tangan kanan plus Bushou dan terlempar jauh.

"Itu Balkannya!" teriak Happy.

"MANUSIA CANTIK!" Balkan itu menunjukan ekspresi mesum ke arah Lucy tak peduli dengan kondisi memar wajahnya dan membawanya kabur beserta jam itu dan gadis itu hanya berteriak minta tolong walau tak terdengar oleh Natsu.

"Yosh!" Natsu perlahan menjadi cahaya kuning tubuhnya "rupanya dia bisa bicara kita susul saja dan selamatkan teman kita sekaligus menanyakan keberadaan Macao"

"Aye!"

( **Di Dalam Gua** )

Sementara itu Lucy terjebak di dalam gua diantara monyet yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan tak wajar alias mesum masih beruntung dia di dalam Jam itu tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan di dalam keadaan bahaya juga jika Natsu belum datang.

"Mana Natsu? Tampaknya aku di bawa monster ini" keluh Lucy mencari keberadaan laki-laki itu tapi, dia selalu di tatap monster Balkan ini "oke monster ini mulai menatapku yang tidak-tidak" dia memasang wajah risik.

Cling!

Sepersekian detik kemudian Natsu muncul di depannya dan menendang Balkan itu hingga terhempas jauh dan beberapa saat Jam besar itu langsung menghilang.

"Syukurlah kau tepat waktu!" Lucy mengodok kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas "tapi, tampaknya monyet ini mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

"Yeah!" Natsu mengangguk "tadi dia juga sedikit merespon kataku hanya saja kau tau itu"

Balkan itu menunjuk apa yang di tanyakan Natsu dan mengarah ke sebuah Jurang begitu Balkan itu ingin mendorongnya Natsu refleks menghindar dan mengangkat Balkan itu melemparkannya ke belakang.

"Ya, ampun Monyet ini seperti manusia bisa menipu" keluh Natsu membetulkan topinya.

"Baiklah Giliranku!" Lucy kuncinya mulai bercahaya **"OPEN GATE : THE GOLDEN BULL TAURUS!"** dan tak lama muncul penggabungan Sapi dan Banteng membawa Kapak besar di punggungnya "Roh bintang yang terkuat di antara yang lain akan mengalahkanmu Monyet mesum!"

"Moo! Lucy-san dadamu terlihat lebih besar sekarang" Taurus memasang wajah sama seperti Balkan tadi Lucy menepuk dahinya dia tau hewan satu ini juga sama-sama mesumnya.

"Aku tak suka pria dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanitaku?"

"Wanitamu? Dengar yah a-"

Duaghhhh!

"ASTAGA! kenapa makin banyak saja monsternya!" Natsu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghajar Taurus dengan tinju petirnya membuat sapi itu terhempas jauh dan tak berdiri lagi.

"Arghh! Dasar lemah!" umpat Lucy kesal dia menoleh ke Natsu dengan memasang wajah sama "dan kau juga! Apa-apaan kau seharusnya kau menyerang musuh bukan temanmu sendiri!" Natsu cuek dan mengabaikannya.

Balkan itu terlihat kesal dia mencabut batang Es di atas Gua dan melemparkannya Natsu diam saja sambil menyeringai membiarkan batang es itu melewati tubuhnya dan terbakar.

Dan Balkan itu kembali mengambil kapal Milik Taurus dia mengayunkan namun Natsu tak bergerak sama sekali yah serangan kapak itu hanya melewati tubuhnya saja dan tak melukainya sama sekali.

"Eh, kenapa dengannya serangan itu tak melukai Natsu sama sekali?" Lucy heran melihat kejadian di depannya

"Itu di sebut kekuatan Logia" jawab Happy tapi, Lucy tak mengerti "dalam wujud itu serangan apapun gak akan mempan terhadapa Natsu hanya sebuah tehknik khusus untuk bisa memukul atau menyentuh tubuh Natsu langsung dalam mode itu" Lucy melongo mendengar jawaba kucing ini.

Pada saat Balkan itu mengayunkan kapaknya lagi Natsu menahannya dengan satu tangan perlahan Kapak itu mulai membeku dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Hoammzz! Kau ini buang-buang waktu!, cepat katakan di mana Macao?" Natsu menguap tangan kirinya perlahan menjadi gumpalan merah berasap dan langsung menghajar Balkan itu tampak terdengar sesuatu yang berbunyi 'Csstt' dan bau gosong terbakar.

Duarrrr!

Dan setelah Balkan itu pingsan terkena tinju telak dari Natsu perlahan tubuhnya mulai mengecil dan membentuk sebuah tubuh Manusia yang rupanya itu adalah Macao.

"Ehhh, bagaimana bisa Monyet itu bisa berubah menjadi Macao-san?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Dia di rasuki" jawab Happy "sihirnya hampir sama dengan milik Mirajane mengambil alih tubuh orang"

"Oi! Oi! Bangun bodoh!" Natsu menampar keras lelaki itu tak peduli kondisinya terluka "kau harus pulang! Anakmu khawatir tau!"

"Aku rasa pukulanmu tadi membuatnya terkena luka serius" jawab Lucy melihat Natsu yang masih terus menampar lelaki itu dan wajahnya menjadi pokerface "oi! Itu bukan membantu tau!"

"Dia di sini sudah cukup lama dan lukanya semakin dalam jika kita bawa ke klinik waktunya takkan sempat" sambung Happy Lucy memasang wajah sedih.

"Tak usah khawatir" Natsu di tangan kanannya membentuk gumpalan air dan langsung menekan ke tempat di mana luka di tubuh lelaki itu berada dan perlahan mulai bercahaya Lucy hanya bengong di buatnya.

"Ah! Hah! Hah!" Macao terbangun dari pingsannya "aku berhasil mengalahkan 19 monster itu tapi, yang terakhir hah! Hah! Tubuhku di rasuki oleh monster itu" Lucy hanya diam betapa kuatnya orang ini.

"Jangan bicara Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi!" Natsu sekarang telah berhenti menampar orang itu.

"Ugh! Bagaimana bisa aku kembali!" Macao memegang wajahnya dengan ekspresi kecewa "padahal aku sudah berjanji pada anakku sendiri aku tak boleh mengecewakannya"

"Jika, kau bicara lagi aku menendangmu sampai Guild!" Natsu terlihat tenang dengan nada bicaranya tapi, di dalam dia hanya sedih tapi, tak pernah di tunjukan.

"Fairy Taill benar-benar hebat"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Magnolia

Rome hanya duduk di bangku taman sedang menunggu orang yang di cemaskan memasang wajah khawatir dia teringat perkataan teman-temannya yang mengejek ayahnya.

"Penyihir itu payah mereka orang yan tak tau diri"

"Aku lebih baik jadi prajurit kerajaan daripada penyihir"

"Penyihir itu tukang minum dan mulut mereka bau!"

Beberapa saat dia melamun orang yang di khawatirkannya muncul dengan orang yang di idolakannya sambil menyapa tersenyum

"Yo!"

"Ayah!" Romeo berlari dan memeluk ayahnya dengan wajah senang "aku terlalu berlebihan meminta sesuatu tapi, aku atau ayah penyihir yang hebat"

"Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu" Macao membalas pelukan anaknya "tapi, jika mereka mengejekmu lagi katakan pada mereka bisakah ayah mereka mengalahkan 19 monster sendirian?" Romeo tersenyum mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arah kelompok yang pergi.

"Terima kasih! Kak Natsu dan Kak Lucy yang cantik"

Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tersenyum Lucy hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan tertawa atas salam perpisahan dan perkenalan sebagai member baru.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Rumah Natsu

Natsu sudah sampai di rumahnya yang berada jauh dari kota lebih tepatnya di tengah Hutan yah ini memang usul Natsu Happy saat ini mengikuti Lucy dan menginap di rumah gadis itu.

Begitu membuka pintu dia sudah mencium bunga Mawar perpaduan Strawberry yang khas tampaknya Irene sudah pulang dia sudah tau bau ini ketika dia masuk ke dapur dia melihat wanita itu mengenakan Celemek dengan rambut terurai panjang ke bawah sedang memasak

"Selamat datang Natsu? Bagaimana misimu?" sapa Irene melihat lelaki berambut pink itu.

"Yah seperti biasa sukses" Natsu mendekati wanita itu dengan air liur menetes "kau masak apa? Keliatannya Lezat"

"Yah kau tunggu saja!" Irene tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan lelaki itu "aku akan memanggilmu jika sudah siap"

Beberapa saat kemudian Irene sudah menyelesaikan Masakannya ketika dia ke ruang tamu dia sudah melihat Natsu ketiduran di sofa tampaknya dia lelah menunggu sampai ketiduran wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri lelaki itu mencium keningnya dan menyelimutinya

 _"Selamat tidur My Hero"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yah akhirnya sudah selesai sorry yah buat pembaca yang nunggunya agak lama maklum mimin agak sedikit sibuk di duta (masa mbak?) yap yang nunggu lemon sebentar lagi ada jadi gak usah khawatir gak ada lemon (dasar hentai -_-)**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	19. Chapter 19

**Halo aku ada lagi kembali kepadaku yang penuh dusta ama Durjana yang harus ku bohongi wkwkwkw (ngomong apa sih author-_-) oke yang nanya fic ini gak ada lemon mohon tunggu sebentar mungkin satu Chapter lagi setelah ini atau dua chapter lagi yah intinya sabar walau aku bukan tipe ahli pembuat wkwkwkwkwk.**

 **Hmmmm seminggu lagi 17 Agustus pastinya banyak yang ikut lomba tapi, pasti ada yang bawa sepiring Nasi waktu lomba makan kerupuk mungkin, you know who is it yah jika sudah tau saya tak perlu menjawab tapi, intinya tanggal itu berkah buat orang-orang yang kantong menipis termaksud saya.**

 **Ahhh bicara soal itu aku berniat Publish Fic Baru tapi, aku juga masih ragu untuk menuliskannya atau mangmang dan untuk UT aku lagi dalam kondisi WB benar pikiranku lagi Blank buat nerusin yah sorry ajah buat yang nunggu aku lagi gak bisa nerusinnya setidaknya ficku yang lain masih bisa terjalankan jadi, kita cukup bersyukur hihihihi**

 **Hmmmm aku sekarang lagi posisi daftar kerja yah doakan saja aku di terima yah kalau kuliah aku belum ada biaya jadi, aku kerja ngumpulin uang yah doain semoga keterima jika enggak yah mungkin belum waktunya aku kerja tapi, jangan terlalu patah semangat hidupmah selalu optimis karena, kalau malu-malu gak akan sukses.**

 **Chapter 13 : Mission Duke Everou**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

- **Rumah Lucy yang baru di Beli**

"Ahhh, senangnya aku menemukan rumah yang nyaman dan harganya tak terlalu mahal pula" ucap Lucy dia membersihkan rambutnya sehabis mandi "punya banyak kamar, Lantai kayu, dan dinding polos putih, ada perapian tua kecil, dan kompor untuk memasak lalu yang terpenting adalah!" dan saat dia masuk ruang tamu dia melihat Natsu dan Happy di ruangannya "KYAH!"

"Yo!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!" Lucy yang kesal langsung menendang wajah lelaki itu namun, Natsu menangkap kakinya.

"Refleksmu masih kurang" komentar Natsu menyeringai "yah aku kemari karena, aku ingin mengecek rumah ini yah, kufikir pilihanku tak salah!"

"Tapi, jika kau ingin berkunjung kemari ketuklah pintu!" protes Lucy melepas kakinya _'tapi, jika bukan karena dia aku tak mungkin menemukan tempat ini, mungkin di lain waktu aku akan membalas budi"_

"Kita sudah mengetuk pintu tapi, kau tak menjawab maka itu kami lewat Jendela yang terbuka" jawab Happy sambil mencakar tembok membuat Lucy melongo "temboknya cukup bagus!"

"Hmm! Apa ini?" Natsu memegang tumpukan kertas di meja tapi, dengan segera di serobot Lucy dengan cepat dan Natsu Pokerface "dan kau ini aneh dasar!"

"Cepat pulang sana!" protes Lucy dengan suara mengusir.

"Aku ini sedang bertamu tau jadi, layani tamumu dengan baik" komentar Natsu "harus kau buat teh atau makanan kek!"

"Tamu macam apa yang masuk lewat jendela!" Lucy sewot dia dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan berlari ke dapur beberapa saat kemudian balik lagi.

"Jika kalian tak ada urusan cepat pergi!" keluh Lucy menopang dagunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Santai saja aku tau setelah ini aku pergi" jawab Natsu sedikih sedih tapi, langsung kembali normal Lucy menyadari wajah itu dan merasa bersalah dengan ucapan berlebihannya "dan oh iya coba perlihatkan kunci itu padaku!"

"Tampaknya kau memang tertarik!" Lucy mengeluarkan enam kunci dari kantongnya dan menaruhnya di meja "aku memiliki enam kunci tiga kunci perak Hologrium, Crux dan Lyra dan Tiga kunci Emas Aquarius, Taurus, dan Cancer" Lucy melihat Natsu tak mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hmmm! Bagaimana kalau kita buat Tim?" usul Happy mengeluarkan selembar kertas "bagaimana kalau kita misi besok aku bawakan ini untuk misi pertama kita sebagai tim"

"Tim kedengarannya tak buruk juga!" Lucy terlihat senang dia melihat Natsu pikirannya melamun entah kemana _'apa dia masih kesal? Apa kata-kataku menyaikitinya aku baru pertama kali melihat wajah Natsu seperti ini'_ dia lalu membaca kertas permintaan.

"Hmmm misi menyusup ke rumah Duke Evaroo mengambil sebuah buku dengan imbalan 200.000 jewel" Lucy membaca tapi, pada saat membaca bagian akhir dia berkeringat

*Peringatan : orang ini mata keranjang, mesum, dan cabul dan sekarang dia mencari gadis pelayan berambut pirang.

"Lucy rambut pirang, dan aku rasa pekerjaan ini cocok untuknya" komentar Happy "mungkin saja kau bisa menyelinap ke rumah itu"

"Kau menjebakku!" Lucy berteriak histeris "kau ini kejam! Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukan ini padaku!"

"Aku rasa ini memang cocok denganmu" jawab Natsu kembali bicara dia berjalan ke arah pintu "dan oh ya terima kasih tehnya ayo Happy kita pulang"

"Aye!"

Lucy hanya menatap kepergian Natsu dia tampaknya cukup bersalah atas kata-katanya tadi mungkin saja itu menyakiti hati lelaki itu

 _'Dia telah melakukan banyak hal kepadaku tapi, yang kubalas malah seperti ini, tampaknya aku harus meminta maaf padanya besok'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Guild Fairy Taill**

"Hmmm tampaknya misi dari Duke Evaroo sudah ada yang ambil yah" komentar Levy dia melihat papan Guest "padahal baru saja aku ingin ambil tapi, tampaknya telat hah!"

"Natsu yang ambil dia bilang dia ingin misi pertama dengan Lucy" jawab Mirajane

"Tak usah khawatir Levy masih banyak misi lainnya yang bisa kau pilih" ucap Makarov menghisap cerutu "dan lagipula aku sudah bertemu dengan Client di misi itu dan cukup aneh karena Client itu menaikan misinya menjadi 2.000.000 Juta jewel" semuanya mendadak shock mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu yah! Ini aneh" komentar Mirajane _'aku harap misimu lancar dan baik-baik saja Natsu'_

"Mungkin saja buku itu penting sehingga di beri harga setinggi itu" balas Lisanna

"Tch! Kita kehilangan banyak uang!" keluh Droy.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik" Gray duduk dengan kaki terlipat sambil menghisap rokok.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang mereka semua menunggu kereta kuda muncul selagi menunggu tak ada yang terjadi percakapan atau obrolan yah sekedar basa-basi dari kedua orang itu Lucy menyadari sesuatu yang aneh sehingga dia yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Hei Natsu!" panggil Lucy lelaki itu menoleh dia sedikit gugup lalu bicara lagi "uhmm! Malam lalu kau kenapa? Yang aku perhatikan kau kemarin melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Oh itu tak ada apa-apa!" balas Natsu tersenyum

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Lucy "aku tau kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu atau jangan-jangan perkataanku waktu malam jika, iya aku minta maaf karena, sedikit kasar aku tak bermaksud begitu!" tapi, Natsu menyodok dahi gadis pirang itu dengan kedua jari.

"Hah, Lucy kupikir apa haduhh!" Natsu hanya tertawa kecil "aku tak pernah ambil hati apa yang kau ucapkan hanya saja cara bicara dan kata-katamu agak mirip dengan Igneel suka membentak dan marah-marah gak jelas jadinya, aku keingat dengan itu" dia menambahkan efek Grinnya.

"Ugh! Baiklah jika kau berfikir seperti itu aku senang" Lucy menoleh ke arah lain dengan pipi bersemu pink "kupikir kau marah padaku tapi, aku bersyukur kau tak kesal yah intinya begitulah!"

"Kau menyukainya!" Happy menutup mulut dengan wajah mengejek Lucy langsung Salah Tingkah sedangkan Natsu tak begitu peduli.

Dan tak lama kereta pun muncul.

.

.

.

.

Dan tak lama mereka pun muncul di sebuah rumah atau Client bernama Kaby Melon nama yang terdengar cukup aneh dan sang Client meminta sebenarnya untuk membawanya sebuah buku yang berjudul DayBreak agar sang Client yang menghancurkannya buku itu sendiri.

Dan setelah menerima misi mereka langsung pergi ke rumah layaknya bangsawan milik Duke Evaroo sesuai perjanjian atau rencana pertama yaitu menyuruh Lucy untuk menyelinap ke dalam dan mengambil buku itu tentu saja dengan pakaian pelayannya yah untuk Gadis ini dia melakukannya setengah hati alias terpaksa.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu lakukan lebih bagus lagi" Natsu memberi dukungan "dan ini demi kelancaran misi juga jika, berhasil uangnya kita bisa bagi rata"

"Benar! Dan gayamu belum sepenuhnya pelayan maka dari itu panggil aku Master!" sambung Happy

"Yah, aku tau hanya saja ini memalukan tau!" keluh Lucy berjalan ke arah Gerbang "dan bagaimana bisa aku menyusup ke tempat orang yang memiliki rasa kemesuman yang tinggi!"

Ting! Tong!

Lucy memencet bel dan tak lama muncul orang yang di maksud sang pemilik rumah, orang pendek, dengan setelan jas hitam, dengan kumis panjang yang di kuncir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Evaroo melihat gadis pelayan di depannya.

"Kudengar kau mencari pe-pelayan?" jawab Lucy agak ragu "bo-bolehkah aku bekerja di sini dan kebetulan aku rambut pi-pirang?!"

"Hmmm!" Evaroo tampak mengamati Lucy tapi, wajah dia langsung tak begitu tertarik atau tak suka "kau gagal! Tak lulus gadis jelek sepertimu tak memenuhi syarat dan lebih baik Pirang gendut daripada kau!" dia membanting pintu membuat Lucy membeku di tempat dan balik lagi dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Hah, tampaknya rencana awal sudah gagal" komentar Natsu melihat wajah lesu Lucy

"Si brengsek! Itu!" Lucy marah mengepalkan tinjunya "dia bilang tubuhku jelek dan kurang syarat dan lebih parah aku jelek daripada pelayan berbadan gendut" saking kesalnya aura Api sudah memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Yah, kita lakukan rencana kedua" sambung Happy "kita akan lakukan cara ninja untuk menyusup ke dalam rumah"

"Oke, soal menyusup serahkan padaku" Natsu menyeringai dan membawa Lucy dengan Brydal-Style gadis itu berteriak terkejut "kita balas dia apa yang telah di lakukan pada teman kita" dan tak lama dia menghilang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Lucy terbang ke atas rumah berkat Happy "jika cara biasa tak berhasil maka cara ini malah lebih baik"

"Hmmm!" Natsu menepelkan wajahnya ke jendela "sebenarnya jika kupikir akan lebih bagus kita menerobos masuk ke depan"

"Bukankah ini idemu?" Lucy pokerface "dan juga dia adalah orang penting di kota ini kita bisa di anggap kriminal dan di tangkap tentara kerajaan jika ketahuan yah, mending seperti ini menyelinap dan mengambilnya diam-diam?"

"Tapi, bukankah itu melanggar hukum?" sambung Happy

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan kita taat Hukum?" Lucy Sweatdrop "bukankah kalian sama melanggar hukum masuk rumah orang lewat jendela" dia mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu.

"Itu berbeda karena kita teman" balas Natsu melelehkan jendela yang dia pegang "daripada kita banyak bicara sebaiknya masuk" semuanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

"Entah kenapa ini mirip sebuah Gudang daripada rumah orang kaya" komentar Lucy wajahnya langsung berubah licik "jika, benar mungkin kita bisa mengambil beberapa barang dan perhiasan fufufu!"

"Lihat kaupun juga sama jahatnya melakukan kriminal" Natsu dahinya berkerut "dan ayo kita cari buku itu!"

"Sebaiknya kita keluar" Lucy berjalan menuju pintu "dan hati-hati terhadap sesuatu yang mencurigakan"

"Tampaknya sudah aman" komentar Happy memakai topeng tengkorak.

"Terlihat mengerikan jika kau mengenakannya" Lucy menyipitkan matanya "sebaiknya kita hati-hati dan menuju perpustakaan tapi,-" sesaat sebelum dia berbicara Natsu menariknya dan menempelkannya ke tembok dan tak lama segerombolan pelayan dengan pakaian aneh muncul dan melewati mereka.

"Aku tau ada penyusup di sini!"

"Tapi, mereka tak ada di sini!"

"Mereka tengah bersembunyi!"

"Cepat cari sebelum mereka berhasil mendapatkan buku itu"

"Selamat" Natsu menghela nafas dia melirik ke arah Lucy "maaf soal tadi aku menarikmu aku tak ingin kita ketahuannya makanya aku menggunakan tehknik Kamuflase"

"Yah, tak masalah!" balas Lucy dia memegang kepalanya "itu pelayan atau apa? Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan sekali" dia mengingat betul wajah mereka yang lebih mirip seperti BodyGuard.

"Ayo kita ke perpustakaan" ajak Natsu berjalan ke sebuah pintu.

"Aye!"

.

.

.

.

\- **Perpustakaan**.

"Orang itu memang terlihat jelek tapi, selera mengkoleksi bukunya juga bagus entah, itu di baca atau tidak" ucap Lucy dia memilah buku yang di cari "saking banyaknya buku aku cukup sulit untuk mencarinya!"

"Hei, Lihat Happy buku Majalah Porno dan buku berkilau emas!" Natsu tak begitu peduli menunjukan dua buku "ahhh ini waktu aku ke rumah Erza dan aku menemukan buku seperti ini meski aku tak pernah mengerti maksud bacaannya!"

"Wahh! Jika Erza tau kau bisa di tendang lho!" ucap Happy

"Bisakah kalian serius!" Lucy sewot tapi, dia sedikit menyadari buku yang berkilau di pegang Natsu "hei! Natsu coba kau lihat buku itu!"

Natsu melihat isi buku itu di judulnya "Ehhh, bukankah ini buku yang kita cari DayBreak?"

"Ahh berhasil" Lucy secara seenaknya mengambil buku itu dengan wajah "penulisnya Kamuzaelon dia adalah seorang penyihir yang pensiun menjadi penulis dan aku sangat ngefans kepadanya"

"Baiklah kita bakar!" ucap Natsu tangannya sudah menjadi kepulan asap "memang sih suruh di bawa untuk di hancurkan tapi, lebih bagus jika di hancurkan di sini!"

"Enak saja! Ini warisan budaya kau tidak boleh menghancurkannya" Lucy memeluk buku itu dengan wajah horror atas ucapan Natsu "bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura bahwa kita telah membakar buku ini?".

" itu berbohong kau sama saja melakukan tindakan kriminal" Natsu pokerface

"Menyerahlah Natsu akan tetap terus pada keyakinannya meski kau terus memaksanya" sambung Happy.

Krakk!

"Aku tau kalian akan melakukan sesuatu makanya aku biarkan kalian" Evaroo muncul dari dalam tanah "sebenarnya aku tak begitu peduli karena, itu tak penting"

"Baiklah jika kau berkata seperti itu bisakah ini menjadi milik kami?" Lucy dengan mata berbinar "jika kau tak memikirkannya?"

"Tidak bisa meski itu tak berguna dia tetap milikku jadi, tidak boleh" balas Evaroo memainkan kumisnya.

"Lucy, sudah kubilang bukan, ini adalah misi yang harus di selesaikan?" Ucap Natsu dia hanya membetulkan topinya "sebaiknya kita bakar buku itu dan masalah beres"

"Baiklah tapi, biarkan aku membacanya sebentar" Lucy membuka buku itu Natsu hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Hah, sudah kuduga ini takkan berjalan baik!" Evaroo menghela nafas "kemarilah Vanish bersaudara ada misi yang harus kalian selesaikan!" tak lama pintu Perpustakaan terbuka dan menampakan dua bayangan.

"Akhirnya ada misi meski kita di bayar tanpa melakukan apapun pastinya mamah akan sangat marah"

"Dan selamat siang, inikah Penyihir dari Fairy Taill? Senang bertemu denganmu"

Figure dua orang ini adalah yang satu orang botak bagian depan, dengan rambut di kuncir seperti kelabang dengan senjata yang mirip wajan di punggung dan satunya lagi lelaki tinggi bermbut gaya jambul ke atas Hitam, dengan tatto di tangan kanan.

"Vanish bersaudara cepat ambil buku itu dan habisi mereka" Perintah Evaroo.

"Ini,? Natsu cepat atasi mereka aku akan mengganti buku ini" Lucy berlari ke pintu keluar "karena, di dalam buku ini menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga dan aku harus memilikinya" Natsu hanya Sweatdrop atas tingkah keras kepalanya.

 _'Jadi, begitu aku tak pernah tau ada sesuatu rahasia di buku itu dan mungkin saja di sana ada harta karun'_ Evaroo memasang wajah licik dan langsung menyelam ke tanah "Vanish bersaudara kalian atasi bocah pink itu dan biar aku sendiri yang mengambil bukunya"

"Hah, itulah kenapa aku ingin cepat berhenti dari pekerjaan ini" keluh Si Jambul memijat keningnya.

"Ini, jadi, masalah Happy kau susul Lucy" Natsu meregangkan tangannya "aku sendiri sudah cukup mudah mengatasi mereka"

"Baiklah Natsu, kuserahkan dia padamu" Happy terbang menyusul Lucy.

"Kemarilah Penyihir api,!" si Botak memberi salam jari tengah.

"Huh, kau tau aku penyihir api?" tanya Natsu dia sebenarnya punya banyak lebih dari ini.

"Yah, kita tau dari bola kristal yang terpasang di sini dan memantaunya" jawab si Jambul "dan Gadis itu dia penyihir bintang roh dan si Kucing itu memiliki sihir sayap yang bisa terbang jadi, kita tau semuanya"

"Kalau begitu kalian siap untuk terbakar" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan muncul kobaran api.

"Sayang sekali hal seperti itu takkan terjadi" si Botak mengeluarkan senjata wajannya "karena Api pastinya takkan mempan terhadap kita"

"Terus, aku harus terkejut?" Natsu memasang wajah tak begitu peduli.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Pertarungan Natsu**

"Kakak orang ini cari masalah rupanya" ucap si Jambul

"Selama dia masih menggunakan sihir api bagiku itu tak menjadi masalah" balas si botak tampak tenang.

Si Botak mengayunkan senjata wajannya Natsu meloncat ke atas sementara si Jambul mencengkram syal Natsu dan melemparkannya namun lelaki berambut pink ini menhilang begitu cepat dan menendang kencang kedua lelaki itu.

"Tendangan yang menyakitkan" Si Botak menyeka mulutnya

"Tak kusangka dia cepat juga" ucap si Jambul

Si Jambul naik ke atas wajan itu dan si Botak melemparkan adiknya ke atas Natsu tau itu hanya siasat dia melihat ke depan wajan melayang ke arahnya dan berhasil menangkapnya sementara si Jambul ingin menghantam Natsu dari atas Natsu hanya menunjuk jarinya memberi efek laser kuning dan membuat atap runtuh.

"Rupanya di bukan bisa sihir api" si Jambul memegang pundaknya yang terkena laser tadi.

"Sudah kubilang orang ini bukanlah di anggap enteng" ucap Si Botak.

Natsu menyemburkan kobaran api besar dari mulutnya tapi, Wajan besar itu menghisapnya dan mementalkan balik serangan Natsu namun itu tak berefek pada lelaki itu.

"Ya-yang benar saja!" Si Botak terlihat menggigil ketakutan "bahkan apinya sendiri tak mempan"

"Sudah kubilang serangan kalian tak berguna" Natsu membuat segel tangan.

 **"FUTTON : KAZAKIRI!"**

Crattt!

Kedua tangan Natsu di selumti aura angin dia langsung maju dan membuat tebasan udara seperti pisau dan menebas kedua orang itu tepat mengenai perut mereka.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara dan penjelasan" Natsu mengurek telinganya "hah, kalian membuang waktu saja, dan sebaiknya aku cari Lucy" dia segera berlari mencari gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Lucy berlari keluar dia di kejutkan tanah yang bergetar dan tak lama muncul Evaroo dari dalam tanah.

"Serahkan buku itu kalau tidak aku yang akan memaksamu!" ucap Evaroo "dan itu milikku kau malah mencurinya!"

"Tidak akan!" balas Lucy memeluk buku itu "ini sangat berharga takkan kubiarkan seorang pun memilikinya meski buku ini milik kau"

"Tch, jika kau memaksa" Evaroo mengeluarkan kunci emas **"OPEN GATE : THE VIRGIN MAID VIRGO!"** lalu tak lama muncul pelayan gorilla raksasa dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Tehknik dia sama sepertimu Lucy" ucap Happy.

"Wajar saja, semua orang bisa menjadi penyihir bintang roh jika, mereka memiliki kunci emas dan saling keterhubungan kontrak" balas Lucy dia mengeluarkan kunci emasnya juga "tapi, aku juga seorang penyihir bintang roh akan kukalahkan dia"

 **"OPEN GATE : THE HUMAN CRAB CANCER!"**

Tak lama muncul lelaki tinggi, dengan gaya rambut gimbal, memakai kacamata dan kedua tangannya memegang sebuah gunting.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"Ebi tolong sikirkan orang itu dan hajar dia!" perintah Lucy.

"Virgo kalahkan dia dan dapatkan kembali buku itu!" perintah Evaroo.

Brakkkk! Jduarr!

Natsu muncul dari atas sebelum mereka berdua melancarkan serangan dia menyatukan kedua tangan dan menghantamkan keras kepala Virgo ke bawah membuat Bintah Roh itu tak bergerak.

"Kau lama sekali Lucy" komentar Natsu dia tak menyadari Evaroo berjalan ke arah belakang.

"Yah, habisnya dia banyak bicara dan muncul tiba-tiba di bawah" balas Lucy dia menyadari lelaki mesum itu pergi dan segera membawa tali panjang

"KAU PIKIR MAU KEMANA?!"

Lucy menangkap Evaroo dengan talinya dia langsung menarik lelaki itu Ebi si Cancer langsung bergerak dan memberi tehknik potongan gunting ke tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kerja bagus Lucy!" puji Natsu melihat lelaki itu tak bergerak.

"Apa kau mau ganti gaya rambut nona?" tanya Ebi

"Makanya jangan remehkan aku!" Lucy mengedipkan sebelah mata dia Sweatdrop ketika mendengar kebiasaan bintang rohnya "Lain kali saja jika aku minat"

"Misi selesai" Happy membawa buku itu "sebaiknya kita kembalikan kepada pemiliknya!"

"Yeah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kaby Home**

"Buku ini di tulis dengan cara memaksa oleh Duke maka dari itu tulisannya buruk dan seperti di paksa oleh seseorang makanya aku curiga jika buku ini Kemu Zaelon yang menulisnya sendiri" Lucy menunjukan buku itu "dan juga ada rahasia semua di balik buku ini" sambil memberikan buku itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Kaby cukup terkejut.

"Karena ini ada hubungannya denganmu alangkah lebih jika di lakukan olehmu!" jawab Lucy.

"Sini biar aku saja" Kaby menyerobot buku itu "dan aku bersumpah sudah takkan membacanya"

"Aku tau kau sangat membenci ini karena, penulisnya adalah ayahmu sendiri makanya kau ingin membakarnya" ucap Lucy menatap lelaki itu Natsu dan Happy hanya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau tau juga yah!" Kaby menghela nafas "yah begitulah aku sangat membenci ayahku karena dia suka menulis dan menurutku itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja dan buku ini memang pantas di bakar"

Mendengar kata Ayah yang bermaksud menyinggung ayah Natsu naik pintam dan ingin menghajar Clientnya sendiri beruntung Lucy sadar dan segera menahannya.

"31 tahun yang lalu ayahku menulis buku DayBreak ini dan 3 tahun kemudian setelah dia menghilang lalu muncul kembali dengan kondisi yang buruk aku malah senang melihatnya karena, salah dia sendiri yang menelantarkan keluarga demi menulis sebuah buku" jawab Kaby melihat buku yang di pegang "dan setelah itu ayahku memotong lengannya dan Jatuh sakit lalu meninggal hingga saat itu aku tetap membencinya tapi, waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya aku menyesal atas apa yang kuucapkan jika, tidak mungkin dia tak memotong tangannya" wajah Natsu masih terlihat kesal.

"Maka dari itu kau ingin memusnahkannya agar harga diri ayahmu sebagai penulis di hormati?" tanya Lucy Kaby mengangguk.

Pada saat Kaby ingin membakar buku tak lama buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan bercahaya tak lama rangkaian kata muncul di langit dan beberapa saat kemudian judul buku itu bernama DayBreak menjadi Dear Kaby dan penulisnya dari Kemu Zaelon jadi Zekua Melon

"Buku itu mengandung sejenis sihir di mana yang tadinya acak kini tersusun rapi" jawab Lucy menjawa wajah bingung lelaki itu "dan alasan dia tak menulis lagi karena dia tak mau ada kebohongan dalam penulisannya"

"Begitu yah... Aku tak pernah mengeti dia" Kaby terlihat menangis "tampaknya aku mendapat jawaban aslinya dan terima kasih aku jadi tak tega untuk membakarnya dan.. Kalian telah berhasil aku berikan imbalannya"

"Baiklah misi sukses dan oh ya kau tak perlu memberi kita dua Juta lebih baik Dua ratus saja" balas Natsu dia berjalan ke arah pintu "dan oh ya kau harus pulang di mana tempatmu berasal tuan" orang itu shock mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Perjalanan**

"Aku tak percaya kau mengganti uang besar menjadi uang kecil" keluh Lucy di tangannya memegang beberapa lembar uang _'Tapi, setidaknya kita dapat hasil dari misi ini aku tak tau apa yang ada di pikirannya memberikan semua uang ini padaku hanya saja, aku merasa bersalah hmmm! Mungkin lain kali akan kubalas semuanya'_

"Jangan begitu bersyukurlah kita dapat hasil daripada tidak sama sekali?" balas Natsu Lucy di buat melongo oleh kata-katanya "dan juga dia bukan orang kaya itu juga terlihat jelas dari rumah yang ia tempati bukan miliknya"

"Asal kau tau Natsu bisa mencium bau apapun meski mereka berbeda tempat" sambung Happy

"Yah kurasa kau benar dan segini sudah cukup bagiku" Lucy meloncat-loncat dan dadanya memantul Natsu melihat itu tubuhnya menjadi panas dan aneh.

 _'Perasaan ini serasa tak asing bagiku?'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Dragneel House**

"Aku pulang" Natsu membuka pintu dan melihat Irene mengenakan piyama merah tipis yang memperlihatkan bentuk lekuk tubuh indahnya dan entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul lagi "kau tak misi?"

"Aye! Baik Natsu aku tidur dulu" Happy berjalan ke kamar tidur

"Aku sudah melakukannya yah cukup mudah" balas Irene dia duduk di sofa sambil melipat kakinya

Entah kenapa Natsu melihat wanita itu tampak berbeda seperti tertarik dan ingin menerkamnya biasa dia hanya cuek tak peduli dan sekarang tubuhnya berkeringat panas, dengan wajah bersemu merah dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawahnya dan rasa hasrat ingin membawa wanita itu.

"Kau tak apa Natsu?" tanya Irene tapi, dia menyadari tubuh Natsu yang terlihat aneh dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik tampak seringai di wajahnya _'ah, begitu rupanya sudah mulai masuk waktunya'_

"Yah, ta-tak ma-masalah aku,, harus mandi dulu!" Natsu terlihat gugup dan langsung berlari ke kamar Mandi Irene tertawa kecil melihatnya dia tau apa yang terjadi pada Natsu sebenarnya.

 _'Sudah masuk musim kawin rupanya fufufufu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yah akhirnya dan gejala2 Natsu puber mulai tumbuh tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan siapakah yang kena terkam lebih dulu :v? Kita tunggu ajah dan tetap stay yah.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hahahahaha halo lagi dan ficku sudah chapter 20 dan masih gak menarik kalau menurutku tapi, menurut yang lain hasilnya sama ajah gak ada yang bener dan oh ya aku nanya-nanya nih tentang Anime SAO sebenarnya apa sih 16.5? Sumpah dah aku gak tau dan lagipula paket kuota internetku habis jadi gak bisa nyari (dasar Author kismin!") ewwww lupakan kata yang di kurung tadi karena, gak berfaedah.**

 **Oh, dan yah aku juga sekarang mencoba membaca manga lain tapi, aku baru namatin satu dan aku coba baca TG (Tokyo Ghoul) tapi, serinya banyak entah yang mana harus kumulai dari mana dulu? Ada saran oh yah sebenarnya aku belum baca tapi, benarkah Touka dan Kaneki melakukan ehmm! Ehmm! Dan denger2 dah nikah? Yah benarkah itu tapi, aku hanya minta jawab iya atau tidak dan jangan kasih Spoil chapter berapa oke? Biar aku bacara dari awal.**

 **Yah cukup jarang sih sebuah manga pasangan mereka sampai nikah apalagi saat di tengah perang dan menutup kemungkinan ada yang mati juga (kan bazenggg! Jadinya) yh bayangin ajah kita berharap si A dan Si C couple taunya si C tewas dalam perang kan itu mangakanya minta di kasih Bankai -_- yah intinya jangan terlalu berharap ketinggian nanti gak kesampe ngamukk gaje lol.**

 **Chapter 14 : Return Titania (Lemon)**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

- **Guild Fairy Taill**

"Hmmmm? Mencari gelang sihir?, melepaskan mantra sihir, dan mengalahkan hewan buas?" Lucy menatap papan Permintaan untuk pergi misi lagi "hmmm? Kedengarannya terlalu membosankan dan tak bagus"

"Jika, kau sudah menemukan misi kau tinggal bilang Mira-nee yah!" Ucap Lisanna dia duduk di samping Natsu yang tengah makan "dan lagipula Master saat ini tengah pergi"

"Oh kau benar" Lucy tak melihat Master yang biasa duduk di meja bar tapi, matanya kembali terfokus ke Lisanna berada entah kenapa dia tak senang _'kenapa aku seperti ini? Apakah aku cemburu tapi, keliatannya benar sih, sial harusnya aku duduk di situ'_

"Master saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat pertemuan rutin" balas Mirajane dia menyadari tatapan Lucy yang tak suka ke adiknya dan hanya tertawa kecil karena, harus bersaing untuk seseorang.

"Pertemuan rutin?" Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, agak sulit menjelaskannya... Reedus aku pinjam Pulpenmu dulu sebentar" Mirajane mengambil seenaknya dan membuat lelaki itu protes.

"Ouiiii!"

"Kau mungkin belum tau Organisasi penyihir karena, kau baru pertama kali di sini" Mirajane tampak menulis sesuatu di udara dan tampak Gambar sebuah Diagram "10 dewan yang memiliki hubungan dengan pemerintah berada paling atas Tugas mereka mengawasi para Penyihir dan mengawasi jika melakukan tindakan kriminal dan ketika Guild masih di bawah kekuasaan tugas mereka memberitaukan Peraturan dari Dewan ke Anggota Guild mereka selain itu untuk memperlancar hubungan antar Guild lain"

"Entah kenapa penjalasanmu begitu rumit" Lucy menggaruk kepalanya

"Hubungan antar Guid itu sangat penting karena, jika kau mengabaikannya" Lisanna mengaduk gelasnya "dan kau akan di anggap sebagai Penyihir Ilegal atau Gelap"

"Terdengar mengerikan jika di dengar" Lucy berkeringat.

"Mereka yang tak ikut atau menurut aturan pemerintah di sebut Guild Gelap dan mereka memang benar ada" sambung Mirajane tapi dia menoleh ke arah Natsu "dan oh ya Natsu Irene belum kembali dari misi? Entah kenapa aku jarang melihatnya kemari paling juga hanya malam itupun dia mengantarkan selesai misi"

"Yah Mira-nee benar! dia jarang berkumpul di mari siang-siang" Lisanna mengangguk

"Oh itu dia memang selalu seperti itu pagi untuk pergi misi dan pulang sore akan selalu memasak jika sudah selesai" jawab Natsu menyelesaikan makanannya "dan oh ya Lucy sekarang giliranmu yang milih misi karena, kita sudah memilih misi kemarin"

"Hei, Natsu kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahmu? Sementara dia boleh?" Tanya Mirajane dengan mode mata anak anjing yang tentunya gak ngefek pada Natsu sama sekali.

"Hah, kau ini kan kau sudah punya rumah dan bukannya aku tak boleh atau apa,, ! hanya saja kau tau kan bagaimana sikap Elfman dan lagipula ada Lisanna juga bukan?" jawab Natsu dia pernah sekali mengundang Gadis berambut putih ini menginap tapi, esoknya entah kenapa dia kena Bogem Elfman dan langsung di ceremahi tentang 'Kejantanan' "dan selain itu aku dan Irene memasang sudah merencanakan ini tapi, Jika kau berkunjung silahkan saja"

"Baiklah" Mirajane tersenyum kembali ke meja bar tapi, dia juga dapat sesuatu yang menarik di pembicaraan tadi dan lagipula hanya dirinya dan Lisanna lah yang mengetahui lokasi rumah Natsu.

"Sekarang Lucy Giliranmu memilih misi karena, waktu itu kita ambil tanpa meminta pendapat lebih dulu" Happy terbang ke arahnya.

"Yang benar saja kau memilihku karena, aku ini rambut pirang bukan?" Lucy memegang jidatnya dia masih mengingat misi kemarin "Geezz! Kalian ini seenaknya saja"

"Memang kenyataannya kau pirang bukan?" Natsu pokerface.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk ikut denganmu " Gray menghembuskan asap rokoknya "aku dengar kau melakukan misimu dengan lancar dan sebaiknya kau memilih pasangan timmu dengan benar"

"Lucy, maukah kau ikut kencan denganku nanti malam" Loki dengan gaya sok kerennya membuat Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Oh ya kudengar kau mengalahkan dua anggota Guild bayaran dari Southern Wolfes? Dan Gorilla?" tanya Gray menghampiri gadis itu dan memuji "dan itu sangat hebat"

"Ahh, sebenarnya itu Natsu" balas Lucy

"Kau rupanya!" Gray mencengkram kerah Natsu dengan tatapan benci

"Hah, kau ada masalah dengan itu tuan?!" Natsu menatapnya balik.

"Gray pakaianmu hilang lagi" Lisanna tersenyum membuat lelaki itu panik dan tak lama mereka mulai baku hantam.

"Kau begitu cantik, meskipun dari kacamata Gelap ini pesonamu tak pernah pudar sedikitpun" Loki mulai dalam mode dustanya Lucy hanya pokerFace tapi, lelaki berkacamata itu melihat kunci emas milik Lucy dan berkeringat "Whoa! Kau penyihir bintang?!"

"Yupz dia punya Banteng, Kepiting dan masih banyak lagi" jawab Happy

"Sial! Kau tak bilang!" Loki panik dan berlari keluar "maaf, kita harus akhiri hubungan kita!"

"Memangnya kita jadian?" Lucy pokerface "dan ada apa dengannya"

"Dia trauma dengan penyihir bintang roh" jawab Mirajane "dan mungkin saja ini ada hubungan dengan masa lalunya"

"Oh kau kembali lagi Loki ada apa?" tanya Lisanna dia melihat lelaki berkacamata itu penuh keringat dengan ekspresi kelelahan.

"Natsu!, Gray!, Erza telah kembali! Dan juga dia bersama Sorano!" Ucap Loki dia memasang raut wajah takut.

"Bah! Erza pulang! Aku harus segera pergi!" Gray panik dia langsung mengambil pakaian dan bersiap pergi

"Akhirnya! " Natsu malah terlihat senang "hei, Lucy kau harus bertemu dengannya dia orang yang baik kok!" dia masih teringat ketika waktu itu yah tentang Erza mengajarinya menulis dengan benar dan yang di lihat sifatnya berbeda sekali dia malah merindukan rambut merah panjang terurai itu tapi, entah kenapa kulitnya sakit dan rupanya Mirajane mencubit tangannya "Awwww! Sakit Mira apa-apaan kau!"

"Hmmphhh!" Mirajane mengalihkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi cemberut tampaknya dia cemburu karena perlakuan dirinya dan Erza berbeda dan Untuk Natsu dia hanya menepuk dahinya dia pernah melihat tingkah laku seperti ini waktu dia menemani Sorano tapi, dia mendapat jeweran waktu itu.

"Aku pulang!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan gadis muda cantik, dengan mata coklat, rambut merah Scarlet terurai panjang ke bawah, mengenakan baju putih panjang, berbalut Baju besi yang menutupi semua badannya, mengenakan rok biru, sepatu boot hitam, dan tas kecil melingkar di tubuh, membawa tanduk besar

Dan yang satunya Gadis muda cantik juga, mengenakan rambut perak panjang, dengan bando di depan poni, mengenakan gaun biru muda berbulu dengan bagian depan terbuka menampakan dadanya, mengenakan sarung tangan, dan sepatu boot biru tua

"Aku pulang" Erza menaruh tanduk itu dia mencari seseorang yang dia ingin lihat "Lisanna Natsu sudah pulang?"

"Aku di sini!" Natsu berada di samping wanita itu "oh ya bagaimana misimu? Tapi, terlihat berjalan sukses"

"Yah begitulah" Erza tersenyum hangat dia bersikap lembut ke lelaki yang ia suka meski saat ini belum ada yang mengetahuinya atau dia belum menyatakannya "dan bagaimana pencarianmu? Kau berhasil"

"Heh, seperti yang kau lihat rupanya itu hanya rumor palsu" Natsu menghela nafas dia menatap tajam Krov "tapi, berkat itu aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku nah, Lucy perkenalkan dirimu!" lalu menarik gadis pirang itu.

"Ha-hai Erza-san, wow! Kau keren" Lucy terlihat gugup "Natsu bercerita dikit denganmu kau orangnya hebat"

"Tak usah, takut dan Formalitas begitu Lucy anggap saja kita teman" balas Erza tersenyum "Mira? Kau melihat master?"

"Hmm! Dia sedang rapat pertemuan rutin" jawab Mirajane dia aslinya benar-benar cemburu karena, Natsu bersikap cukup beda dengan rivalnya yang satu ini tapi, dia tetap tenang dan bertingkah dewasa.

"Natsu! Kau tak tanya padaku! Aku juga saat ini sudah melakukan misi!" Sorano bertingkah kekanakan dan hampir mirip dengan Mirajane hanya saja dia berani melakukannya di tempat umum "kau tau, aku saat ini tengah sakit?"

"Err! Baiklah" Natsu hanya Sweatdrop melihatnya "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang! Terima kasih sudah bertanya!" Sorano terus memeluk Natsu dan mengabaikan tatapan Deathglare dari gadis lain di sini.

"Uhmm! Erza apakah yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Max

"Oh, ini hanya tanduk monster yang kuperoleh dari misi tadi" Erza tersenyum lalu menoleh "adakah masalah dengan itu?"

"Ti-tidak si-silahkan saja" Max ketakutan dan langsung ngacir.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian buat masalah lagi yah?" Erza yang bersikap lembut kini menjadi serius "tidak seperti Master aku tidak ada Toleransi dengan kalian, tch! Cana kau duduk lebih sopan!, Visitor jika kau ingin menari di luarlah!, Wakaba berhenti membuang puntung rokok sembarangan!, dan kau Nab cepat berhenti berdiri di situ dan ambillah misi" dia menghela nafas kesal "kalian ini sigh! Tak bisakah kalian benar dalam satu hari saja"

 _'Dia, seperti Ketua Komite yang tugasnya mengatur'_ Lucy hanya berkeringat melihat tingkah Erza "yah kalau Natsu bilang dia orang baik itu tak masalah"

"Dan juga aku sudah melihat Natsu tapi, ngomong-ngomong di mana Gray?" tanya Erza Happy menunjuk lelaki itu berada.

"Ha-hai,, E-Erza a-aku dan Natsu berkawan ba-baik di sini!" Gray merangkul dragonslayer api itu dengan wajah takut dan berkeringat.

"Benarkah? Tadi, bukankah kau ingin memukulku?" Gerutu Natsu tampak biasa saja dia malah senang mengerjai kawannya contohnya di saat sekarang seperti ini.

"Diammm!" Protes Gray wajah masih seperti tadi dan berbisik "aku tak mau kena pukul Erza begitupun kau maka dari itu peluk dan tersenyumlah sialan!" Natsu pasang wajah jutek mendengarnya.

"Aku pertama kalinya melihat tingkah Gray seperti itu" Komentar Lucy dia malah tak heran melihat Natsu dengan tingkah biasa saja.

"Gray tunduk sama Erza dan Natsu sendiri dia hanya Respect padanya" Jawab Mirajane "dan oh ya pernah suatu hari Erza marah besar dan tak bisa di kontrol tapi, entah bagaimana caranya Natsu bisa menenangkannya dan itu cukup lucu jika kau melihat wajahnya"

"Wow! Tak kusangka Natsu bisa seperti itu" Komentar Lucy tak percaya mendengarnya walau kenyataanya dia tak heran dengan sikapnya seperti itu siapapun bisa di tenangkan oleh Natsu.

"Dan juga pernah Gray sekali berjalan dengannya dengan kondisi telanjang dan dia kena hajar juga" Mirajane melanjutkan "dan Loki mencoba merayunya dan alhasil dia bernasip sama dengan Gray" Lucy Sweatdrop mendengar kata akhir.

"Yah, kalian memang harus seperti itu" Erza menghela nafas tersenyum "dan juga ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan mendesak ingin kukatakan pada kalian berdua"

"Apa itu? Terlihat penting sekali" tanya Natsu

"Aku sekarang sedikit mendapat kendala di misiku kali ini dan maukah kalian membantuku?" Pinta Erza dan semuanya hening beberapa saat lalu berteriak.

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Kau barusan mendengarnya!?"

"Ini pertama kalinya Erza berangkat misi dengan seseorang selain Natsu!"

"Jika, kalian ingin bertanya nanti saja waktu perjalanan misi dan akan di lakukan besok" Erza tersenyum hangat dan menoleh ke Natsu "dan oh ya Natsu kau tak lupa dengan perjanjian kau itu kan?"

"Tunggu!" Natsu tampak berfikir Erza bersiap memukul jika Natsu lagi pikun namun, diurungkan dan menunggu "ohhh ya bolehkah itu di lakukan itu sekarang? Kupikir itu bisa nanti"

"Tidak Natsu! Aku maunya sekarang!" Erza masuk mode keras kepala Natsu tau jika mode seperti ini Erza tak bisa di protes sedikitpun "kau tau, aku ingin berdua denganmu sehari saja! Oke?"

"Yah, yah! Kau menang aku kalah? oke, ayo!" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya dia tampaknya menyerah dengan Erza

"Yayy! Kau yang terbaik!" Erza berteriak senang tingkahnya benar-benar berbeda dan langsung menarik lengan Natsu dan membawanya keluar "ayo, kau temani aku!"

"Wow! Erza, Natsu, dan Gray sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan dan mereka adalah tim terkuat sekarang" Ucap Mirajane dia melihat pintu Guild "entah kenapa aku sedikit iri padanya mungkin, lain kali aku akan seperti itu fufufu!"

 _'Mirajane iri? Tapi, kulihat dari wajahnya dia cemburu?'_ batin Lucy dia melihat pintu Guild juga _'yah, hal itu memang wajar saja hampir semua gadis ini di sini menyukai Natsu meski, sifatnya seperti itu tapi, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dia hah, rupanya sainganku berat juga!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Toko Kue**

Sekarang dua orang ini yang berada di Guild kini di sini Erza menganggapnya ini sebuah kencan dan Natsu dia hanya menganggap ini melaksanakan janjinya jika, tidak pasti gadis berambut Scarlet itu akan marah.

"Oh, Ya Natsu kudengar kau yang menghancurkan pelabuhan huh?" tanya Erza dia memakan kue Stawberry mengenakan pakaian normal tanpa Armor

"Yah, sebenarnya itu ulah Lucy, aku hanya membuat para prajurit kehilangan pakaian mereka" Natsu menggaruk pipinya

"Kau ini yah seperti biasa misi selalu tak betah jika tak ada masalah" Erza tertawa kecil

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku" Natsu cengengesan entah kenapa hidungnya mencium Aroma parfum yang kuat di gadis di depannya dan tak lama wajahnya memerah dan panas _'arghh! Sial muncul lagi, malah saatnya kurang tepat'_

"Ada sesuatu Natsu?" tanya Erza dia sedikit khawatir dan melihat tingkah aneh lelaki di depannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" Natsu bertingkah gugup dia melihat gadis berambut Scarlet di depannya rambut merah panjang lurus, dengan poni, dan di balik Armornya itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus hampir sama seperti Mirajane entah kenapa, Natsu ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap gadis di depannya namun, diurungkannya.

 _'Sial! Aku harus menahannya sampai ini berakhir!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Guild Eisenwald**

"Sial wanita itu cantik! Kau tau dari Guild mana dia?"

"Tak tau tapi, kau benar dia seperti Dewi"

"Aku harus mengejarnya tak peduli apapun itu"

"Kageyama sudah pulang yah?" tanya Figure yang memegang parang besar.

"Hal, seperti itu bukanlah perkara mudah untuk di selesaikan"

"Tak masalah bagiku" jawab Erigor "dan ini kesempatan kita karena orang-orang tua itu sedang melakukan rapat penting"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Natsu House**

Pemuda berambut pink ini pulang dengan kondisi yang sama waktu kemarin entah, kenapa tubuhnya panas, dan penuh keringat saat ini Happy menginap di rumah Lisanna hanya dia sendirian.

"Aku, pulang!" Ucap Natsu dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke Sofa dan dia sudah mencium bau lain dan mengenalinya tampaknya Irene sudah pulang dari misi sedari tadi.

"Oh, selamat datang Natsu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa suara lembut.

"Yah baik-baik bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Natsu menoleh tapi, wajahnya kembali hening atau lebih tepat bengong.

"Kata-kata yang manis! Yah aku baik-baik saja tak perlu cemas" Irene tersenyum dia tak terkejut melihat reaksi lelaki itu tapi, ini tak di duga-duga yah, hal itu wajar saja dia mengenakan Piyama Merah muda, dengan kancing bagian atas terbuka menampakan dadanya yang besar, dan tampaknya dia tak mengenakan celana dan menampakan pahanya yang cukup putih.

 _'Urgghh! Sial! Ayolah hilangkan ini!'_ Natsu berusaha sebisa mungkin menahannya tapi, rasanya ini hal mustahil jika, dia di situ terus maka wanita itu jadi sasaran.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Irene pura-pura tak tau dia melihat wajah Natsu memerah dan memegang kening lelaki itu "wajahmu pucat? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ti-tidak ,,ti-tidak tak perlu khawatir!" Natsu bertingkah panik dia langsung berlari "aku tampaknya harus mandi biar tenang" Wanita berambut Scarlet ini tertawa kecil.

 _'Ini sudah waktunya Natsu, kau tak bisa menolaknya lagi'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **Kamar Mandi** )

Natsu sekarang berendam di bak mandi dia mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh di dalam tubuhnya namun, tak ada hasil dia sudah setengah jam berendam di sana namun, dia teringat perkataan ayah Naganya ini waktu kecil.

 _ **'Ada waktu di mana kau akan merasakan sesuatu aneh dalam tubuhmu dan tak bisa di hilangkan dan masa itu kau harus mengerti tentang namanya KOI Dengan lawan jenismu'**_

Yang di maksud Igneel mungkin Cinta tapi, apakah berbeda Cinta dengan Ayah atau Keluarga atau teman tapi, dia pernah dengar dari Gildarts tentang permasalahan Wanita dan tata cara menangani mereka meski, ia tak begitu menyimak dan tak peduli.

"Apa, yang harus kulakukan" Natsu menghela nafas pasrah tapi, dia merasakan objek dua bola lembut di punggungnya.

"Tenanglah, tak perlu khawatir" Irene entah kenapa sudah di bak mandi dalam kondisi telanjang menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung lelaki itu "kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Natsu tapi, kepalanya tak menoleh.

"Tentu Natsu, kita sudah kenal lama jadi tak masalah bagiku" Irene memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang dan menekan tubuhnya "selain itu tak peduli apapun itu aku akan tetap mendengarnya" Dia melihat wajah DragonSlayer itu Merah dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Baiklah!" Natsu berbalik dia dapat melihat tubuh bagus wanita itu entah kenapa dia ingin memegangnya "perasaan ini aneh, ketika aku melihatmu tidak, lebih tepatnya tubuhmu dan tubuhku serasa panas, dan hangat ingin sekali aku melakukan sesuatu dan bagian bawahku selalu mengeras ketika melihat Dada walaupun aku tak mengerti itu"

"Begitu rupanya itu adalah sebuah insting alamimu" Irene mengangguk Natsu masih terlihat bingung "tapi, jika kau menahannya itu akan menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri maka dari itu biarkan aku membantumu dan jangan banyak protes Ok?" Natsu mengangguk.

Natsu memejamkan matanya dia merasakan dua tangan melingkar di lehernya dan merasakan bibirnya basah dan ketika membuka matanya dia melihat Wanita berambut merah ini menciumnya dia hanya diam beberapa saat karena, dia memang takkan menolaknya.

Natsu diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mengikuti instingnya dia melingkarkan tangannya dan meneksn kepala wanita itu untuk terus melakukannya

 _'Siapa tau melakukan hal seperti ini tak begitu sulit huh?'_ Irene membuka mulutnya dia mencoba mengeksplor mulut DragonSlayer api ini.

 _'Entah, kenapa setelah melakukan ini tubuhku sedikit membaik'_ Pikir Natsu dia membuka mulutnya dan dapat merasakan manisnya Berry di bibir wanita itu rasa yang hampir sama di miliki Erza karena, jika di lihat mereka kembar.

Kedua mulut mereka terbuka dan bertemu saling bertukar lidah, Tangan Natsu bergerak ke bagian Pantat wanita itu dia memijatnya dan meremasnya membuat wanita itu mendesah di dalam mulut.

Insting Natsu langsung melonjak dia mendorong wanita itu ke lantai keramik dan terus menciumnya Wanita itu hanya pasrah tangannya mengusap punggung lelaki itu dia hanya mendesah sementara Natsu tetap intens menciumnya dan mengeksplor mulutnya.

Natsu mulai berpindah ke leher dia terus menciumnya dan menjilatinya kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke dua bola besar wanita itu dan meremas dan memainkannya.

"Ah!" Irene mendesah dia merasakan lehernya hangat dan panas selain itu dia merasakan dua tangan menyentuh bagian sensitivnya.

Natsu terus menjilat leher wanita itu dengan liar dia mengikuti instingnya dan sekarang dia mengerti perkataan Gildarts tentang hal semacam ini dan rasanya menyenangkan.

"Teruskah?" Natsu menghentikan aksinya tapi, kedua tangannya terus meremas dua dada besar itu yang lembut dan kenyal itu bahkan untuk di lihat Payudara yang di miliki wanita itu cukup besar bahkan telapak tangan Natsu tak bisa memegangnya semua.

"Yah, i-ini terasa nikmat!" Irene mengerang tubuhnya sudah terasa terbakar.

Natsu langsung meremas dada wanita itu kembali dan jarinya memainkan Putingnya yang keras itu lalu menghisapnya di bagian kanan membuat wanita itu mendesah keras dan tangan kirinya terus memijat bagian puting.

"Ah! Ah!" Irene mendesah dia merasakan sesuatu hangat di bawah jari-jemarinya mengusap rambut pink DragonSlayer ini.

Natsu dengan cepat terus menjilat dan menghisap puting wanita itu dan sekarang dia mulai ke bawah bagian perut secara perlahan kedua tangannya masih memegang dua bola besar itu.

Natsu memegang paha wanita itu dia membukanya dan menampan Vagina yang terlihat basah dia mendekatinya lalu menjilatinya kedua tangannya tangannya terus meremas dua bola besar itu.

"Ah, jangan di situ" Irene terus mendesah dia merasakan lidah Natsu menyentuh bagian Sensitive dan pemuda berambut pink ini terus memainkan tubuhnya.

Natsu sendiri dia terus menerus melakukannya, kedua tangannya kini memegang paha wanita itu dan Irene memegang kepala pinknya dan menekannya untuk terus melakukannya.

 _'Wow! Jadi, begini rasanya aku sekarang jadi mengerti'_ Pikir Natsu dia pernah mendengar Gildarts berbicara tentang Sex dan semacamnya namun, dia tak menyangka rasanya berbeda.

"Ahhhhhh! Natsu!" Irene merasakan Orgasme pertama kalinya tidsk lebih tepatnya dia sudah lama sekali tak merasakan seperti ini dan untuk Natsu dia merasakan sebuah cairan datang ke mulutnya dia meminumnya dan merasakan rasa manis Berry yah, rasa yang tak beda jauh dengan Erza.

Setelah itu Natsu kembali terdiam beberapa saat Irene tau dia sedikit tak mengerti dan kembali memeluk DragonSlayer api itu dan menciumnya tapi, sekarang dia di posisi atas.

"Baiklah, ini giliranku!" Irene melepaskan ciumannya tubuhnya bergerak ke bawah "ohh woww!" dia cukup terkejut melihat ukuran 12 Cm milik lelaki itu yang sudah Ereksi penuh dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ukuran seperti ini apalagi untuk seumuran Natsu yang agak tak normal.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu!? Ohhh!" Natsu belum sempat bertanya dia sudah melihat wanita itu mengemut bagian bawahnya dia dapat merasakan basahnya mulut wanita itu entah kenapa dia tak protes malah menikmatinya.

Irene pertama kalinya melakukan ini bahkan dengan suami dulunya dia belum pernah dan sekarang dia menghisap bagian bawah yang keras milik lelaki berambut pink ini dan rasanya tak begitu buruk bahkan baunya cukup jantan.

"Ugh, terus, seperti itu!" Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dia memegang rambut Scarlet itu dan menekannya hingga ujung.

"Hmmmmpppp!" Irene mengerang ketika Natsu memaksanya melahap semuanya hingga masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya awalnya dia cukup terkejut tapi, kelamaan dia terlihat santai dan menikmatinya.

"I-irene aku!" Natsu melepaskan pegangannya dan tak lama sesuatu berwarna putih keluar dari Penis miliknya dan menyembur ke wajah wanita itu "Arghhh!"

"Ya ampun Natsu, kau banyak sekali" Irene tersenyum dia tak peduli jika wajah dan dadanya penuh cairan putih dia hanya menunggu sampai laki-laki itu selesai ejakulasi "hmmmm! Tak terasa buruk dan agak lezat" dia memakan semua cairan itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Oke aku mulai dan kau tunggu di sini"

Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai dia melihat wanita itu berdiri di atasnya Irene memegang bagian Penis dia melebarkan pahanya dan memposisikan miliknya ke milik Natsu secara perlahan ke bawah dan wanita itu berteriak

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu melihat wanita itu kesakitan tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, basah, dan sempit dan terlihat menikmatinya.

"Yah, tak usah khawatir tunggu aku sebentar" Irene masih tersenyum dia masih belum terbiasa dengan ukuran milik Natsu yang cukup menghantam bagian dalam miliknya dan perlahan dia mulai bergerak.

Irene perlahan tapi, tak lama mulai mepergerak tubuhnya secara cepat ke bawah dan ke atas sedari tadi dia hanya mengerang dan mendesah merasakan milik Natsu.

"Ohhhhh! Aku sudah lama tak merasakan ini sebelumnya" Irene terus saja mendesah dia terus mempercepat gerakannya

"Uhhh, Irene ini aneh tapi, enak sekali!" Natsu mengerang melihat dua bola besar bergerak dan memantul lalu memegang dan meremasnya.

"Yah! Ahhh~ aku tau kau menikmatinya juga" Irene tersenyum nikmat dia tampaknya sudah terbawa suasana ini

Natsu berpindah dia menarik wanita itu dan menciumnya gerakannya di percepat kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke Pantat dan meremas-remasnya sambil menjaga ritme.

Natsu memeluk wanita itu dan mendorongnya ke lantai kini dia yang berada di atasnya tapi, tak melepaskannya kini dia yang mengambil alih kedua tangannya memegang kaki wanita itu dan melebarkannya Natsu terus memberinya gerakan bahkan sangat cepat.

"Ah, ah, ah, Natsu! Pelan-pelan!" Irene mendesah kencang wajahnya terlihat menikmatinya dia memejamkan matanya mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak ingin berhenti" Natsu mengerang dia terus mempercepat gerakannya wanita berambut Scarlet itu berteriak kencang dan dia tau sesuatu terjadi "maaf, tapi, ada sesuatu yang akan keluar!"

"Ah itu tak masalah keluarkanlah di dalam!" Irene pikirannya benar-benar blang dia sudah masuk uforia ini dan dia terus mendesah ketika Natsu secara kasar memegang dada miliknya dan memainkan putingnya.

Natsu terus mempercepat irama tak membiarkan wanita itu mengambil alih dia tau sesuatu yang keluar akan terjadi tapi, dia tak peduli sekarang dia akhirnya mengerti apa yang Gildarts katakan dia tak menyangka rasanya senikmat ini.

"AHHHHHHH! NATS-Hmpffffffhhhhh!" Irene berteriak tapi, langsung bibirnya di kunci Natsu dia merasakan Orgasme yang hebat dan merasakan cairan kental hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dia memeluk lelaki itu dan terus menciumnya.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya mulutnya bergerak ke pundak kiri wanita itu dan menggigitnya dan membuat Irene berteriak kesakitan tapi, Natsu kembali menciumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Wow! Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bisa melakukan seperti ini" Irene mengusap rambut pink itu jari-jarinya mengelus tubuh Kekar "tapi, ini sudah lama bagiku tak merasakan hal ini dan terima kasih dariku"

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih" Natsu mencium kening wanita itu "tapi, berkat kau rasa ini tak terlalu parah sekarang tak seperti kemarin tapi, rasanya menyenangkan apakah kita bisa melakukannya lagi" dia memasang wajah senang.

"Fufufu! Tentu saja" Irene tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya "kau boleh melakukannya lagi jika kau mau kapanpun aku siap"

Irene kembali mencium dia tau akan memulai ronde kedua dan terdengar desahan, erangan dan teriakan di kamar mandi itu setelah ronde kedua kini Wanita itu duduk di pangkuan Natsu dengan kepala bersandar ke dada bidang lelaki berambut pink ini (A/N : **Sorry gak di ceritain lagi yah aku bukan terlalu pervert yah intinya mereka udah ehem! Ehemm!** )

"Jadi, kau tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanya Natsu dia masih telanjang bulat.

"Yah, ini saatnya musim kawin para naga" jawab Irene jarinya tetap mengelus tubuh lelaki itu Natsu pasang wajah bingung "yah, apakah waktu kecil ayah nagamu pernah bicara sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Yah, pernah sih sesuatu tentang menandai mereka menjadi pasangan" jawab Natsu mencoba mengingatnya.

"Musim Kawin DragonSlayer memang begitu dan kau sebenarnya memasuki musim kawin ada di mana umurmu akan dewasa dan akan datang musim itu" Irene menjelaskan "dan pada saat musim itu kau akan mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenismu dan tandanya tubuhmu akan merasakan hal aneh dan itu insting alamimu akan muncul secara tak terduga, dan jika di tahan maka akan merusak tubuhmu makanya pada musim itu kau harus segera menemukan pasangan cintamu dan melakukan hal seperti tadi jika tidak, yah sistem daya rangsangmu akan mati dan itu berbahaya"

"Oh, begitu memang mengerikan tapi, apakah itu hanya berlaku padaku saja?, bagaimana dengan DragonSlayer lain?" tanya Natsu "dan Laxus bukankah dia sama-sama DragonSlayer?"

"Semuanya berlaku Natsu jika, sudah memasuki waktu dewasa Natsu dan musim ini akan tetap bertahan lama sampai umur tertentu tapi, kau beruntung sudah melakukannya jadi rasa itu bisa di minimalisir" jawab Irene dia sekarang terlihat senang "yah ini hanya berlaku untuk seorang DragonSlayer asli karena, untuk Laxus dia hanyalah DragonSlayer dalam Lacrima jadi hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi padanya"

"Oh begitu yah aku faham" Natsu mengangguk "hei, kita tidur aku tadi lelah melakukan tadi" dia menguap lebar.

"Fufufu baiklah" Irene tertawa kecil.

Nstsu langsung menggendong wanita itu dengan Gaya Brydal Style dia membawanya ke kamar tidur dan merebahkannya Natsu tidur di sampingnya dan Wanita langsung memeluknya dan tidur di pundak lelaki berambut pink ini.

Beruntung Happy tak ada di rumah karena, jika dia tau hal ini pastinya informasi ini akan bocor ke Guild tapi, itu takkan terjadi.

 _'Hihihi! Lucu juga tapi, siapa sangka kita akan melakukan ini'_ Irene menatap Natsu yang sudah tertidur pulas dia melirik pundak kiri bekas gigitan Natsu yang memerah _'siapa sangka aku yang menjadi pertama baginya tapi, siapa peduli setidaknya aku senang melakukan ini dengannya'_ dia langsung memejamkan matanya.

 _'Selamat Tidur My Dragon King'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahahaha ini lemon pertama di fic ini yah meski tak terlalu begitu bagus tapi, aku berusaha sebisaku karena, aku bukan pro dalam hal menulis lemon yang bagus tapi, tak masalah dan tetap stay.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hahahah saya balik lagi dan gimana Chapter kemarin Lemonnya? Yah kalau itu sih gak greget yaudah terserah kau dah tak usah di bayangin masa gitu ajah di khayalin padahal hanya character 2D yah sebenarnya tak masalah punya sifat mesum karena, manusia memiliki sifat seperti itu hanya saja kita di kasih otak makanya untuk mengontrolnya yah sebagai contoh ada yang kalem nanggepinnya ada yang berlebihan nanggepinnya yah, intinya gimana kita ngendaliinnya.**

 **Yah aku pernah dapet PM kira-kira seminggu yang lalu yah sebenarnya aku malas ngebales yah lebih tepatnya ogah dah kan dia PM tentang ficku yah jika di singkatin sekedar hinaan dan cacian sebenarnya aku tak begitu peduli dan untuk Nama Author itu sendiri aku rahasiain yah demi menjaga privasi meski terkadang aku jengkel! Untuk membalasnya namun, lebih baik di kacangin ajah kayak kacang garuda karena, kalo di tanggepin sama ajah aku kayak orang bodoh yang kepancing kayak ikan.**

 **Ohh ya ngebahas kelain aku bicara ini soal game hmmm! Denger2 Evil Within 2 bakal ada? Jika benar kayaknya seru si Om Mikami akhirnya membuat lagi setelah sekian lama dan soal DLC RE7 denger-denger Capcom kerjasama ama Kojima yah? Wihhh hebat aku gak sabar nantinya perpaduan gaya Resident Evil dengan Nuansa Silent Hill pasti greget dan maknyoss melebihi Maddog anti Greget pastinya yah itu masih rumor namun, jika iya sih gak sabar aku nunggunya meski entah kapan.**

 **Chapter 15 : The Demon Lullaby**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

- **Natsu House**

Natsu sekarang membuka matanya dia melirik ke samping tak ada wanita berambut merah di sampingnya dia segera beranjak dari kasur dan keluar karena, mencium bau makanan lezat dan begitu di dapur dia sudah tak terkejut melihat Irene yang tengah memasak menggunakan celemek merah yang hanya menutupi bagian depan, dan tak mengenakan apapun yang menampakan pantat besarnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun Natsu?" Irene tersenyum dia tampaknya tak masalah mengenakan seperti ini yah ini memang kemauannya "hari ini bukankah kau misi?"

"Yah nanti aku satu tim dengan Erza dan si boxer itu" Jawab Natsu berdiri di belakang wanita itu dengan wajah kelaparan "kau masak apa? Keliatannya lezat!" dia masuk mode anjing kelaparan.

"Yah, kau tunggu dulu nanti aku panggil" Irene tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Irene kita pasangan bukan?" tanya Natsu Irene menghentikan aktifitasnya "uhmm! Maksudku Igneel pernah berbicara padaku tentang menandai mereka dan jadikan pasanganmu apakah itu di sebut Cinta juga? Igneel pernah bilang seperti itu meski aku tak begitu faham"

"Yah memang benar aku malah senang bahkan jadi istri pun tak masalah" Irene berbalik dan mencium lelaki di depannya "ayahmu benar dan tak masalah jika kau mau tambah setidaknya aku sekarang yang pertama hmmm, tak perlu buru-buru suatu saat kau akan tau"

"Oke aku mengerti" Natsu berjalan ke arah meja makan "dan juga semua orang mencarimu karena, kau jarang muncul di Guild"

"Aku tau! Dan setelah ini aku juga akan ke Guild untuk sementara ini aku tak ambil misi" balas Irene dia membuka celemek dan melihat ke pundak kiri di mana bekas gigitan Natsu kini berubah menjadi Tatto Naga berwarna merah.

Irene tau dia sekarang menjadi Mate Natsu dia malah tak masalah jika ada wanita tambahan di rumah ini setidaknya dirinya saat ini yang pertama

 _'Hmmm! Banyak yang akan terjadi hari ini dan seterusnya'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Magnolia Station**

"Mengapa Erza butuh bantuan kita lagipula cukup aku saja bukan!" Gray mencengkram kerah Natsu "kau pulang saja sana!"

"Oh baiklah aku akan pulang!" Natsu terlihat kesal "tapi, jangan harap kau akan selamat darinya setelah ini lagipula dia yang meminta kita berdua dasar payah!"

"Bisakah kalian untuk tidak berkelahi!" Lucy terlihat sewot lalu menghela nafas melihat perkelahian gak penting di depannya "uhh kalian ini kenapa pula aku harus ikut dengan kalian"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Gray

"Aku lagipula di ajak Natsu dan juga ini -san" jawab Lucy terlihat kesal "dan lagipula aku kesini sebagai mediator" tapi, dia di cueki lagi oleh keduanya.

"Kenapa kau misi selalu bawa kantung tidurmu?!" Gray memberi tatapan tak suka

"Maaf tuan adakah masalah dengan itu?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya

"Tch mereka mulai lagi" Lucy Sweatdrop tapi, muncul ide di otaknya "ahhh Erza-san kita di sini!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kita berteman baik!" Gray langsung merangkul Natsu dengan tersenyum paksa karena, mendengar nama itu namun ketika dia menoleh dia hanya melihat Lucy tertawa dan Natsu yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali!" Lucy tertawa memegang perutnya.

"Kau menipuku yah!" Gray terlihat shock dan kesal dia menoleh ke arah Natsu "dan kau Flame brain! Kenapa kau bisa tau Erza tak ada di sini!"

"Hahaha kau bodoh aku sudah berteman lama dengannya" jawab Natsu memegang hidungnya "dan lagipula aku ini DragonSlayer penciumanku cukup berguna untuk jarak jauh juga"

"Sial kenapa pula aku harus ikut ini benar-benar membuat perutku sakit" Gray meratapi kebodohannya ini.

"Mau ikan Gray?" tawar Happy.

"Tidak!" Gray sewot lalu membeku mendengar suara itu.

"Maaf semuanya aku terlambat" Erza datang dengan membawa Kargo besar di belakangnya.

"Yang benar saja!" Lucy Shock.

"Hmmmm! Apa kabarmu Lucy? Jadi kau ikut misi ini" tanya Erza "yah, kita sudah berkenalan di Guild kudengar kau melaksanakan misi itu dengan lancar kurasa itu bagus"

"Yah, Mira-san yang menyuruhku" jawab Lucy membungkuk "ehhh yang mengalahkan mereka semua adalah Natsu"

"Aku tak tau ini misi apa tapi, yang jelas kita akan ikut saja" Ucap Natsu memainkan topinya "tapi, apa kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Perjanjian?" Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar idiot!" Gray menggaplok rivalnya ini "ta-tapi untukmu Erza aku akan sukarela meski tanpa perjanjian !" dia memasang wajah takut.

 _'Hei! Natsu aku berjanji suatu hari nanti aku akan kuat dan mengalahkanmu'_

 _'Oke aku tunggu! kita akan bertarung berdua dan persiapkan dirimu'_

"Begitu rupanya, ternyata kau masih mengingatnya juga" Erza tersenyum mengingat memori masa lalunya "dan asal kau tau aku berbeda dari yang waktu itu"

"Yah, aku senang jika kau berbeda tak seperti waktu itu" Natsu memakai topinya Gray hendak bertanya apa yang di maksud Natsu namun, tak jadi karena ketakutan.

"Fufufu! Aku harap kau siap" Erza tertawa kecil dia menoleh ke arah Gray "kau juga mau ikutan Gray?"

"Tidak terima kasih!" Gray menggeleng ketakutan "aku saat ini masih sayang tubuhku!"

"KALAU BEGITU AYO!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Kereta Api**

"Hah, kau ini tidak bisa di harapkan Natsu!" komentar Gray melihat kondisi Natsu yang tengah melawan kelemahan alaminya "sebaiknya kau jalan saja jangan naik kereta"

"Aku tau kelihatannya dia sangat menderita dengan penyakitnya ini" sambung Lucy dia memanggil DragonSlayer api ini "Natsu! Kenapa kau tak tidur di-"

"Kurasa tak ada cara lain" Erza memotong pembicaraan Lucy "Natsu kenapa kau tak kemari dan tidur di pangkuanku" mengabaikan tatapan Deathglare Lucy.

"Aye!"

"Kau tidurlah sekarang" Erza mengelus rambut pinknya itu dengan wajah tersenyum "aku takkan menggangumu dan akan kubangun kau jika sudah sampai oke?" Natsu hanya berdehem.

 _'Wow! Sifatnya benar-benar berbeda sekarang dan sangat ramah dan lembut'_ Lucy kagum dia masih ingat Erza di takuti di Guild karena keseramannya namun, ketika dengan Natsu ini benar-benar di luar karakternya.

"Kalau di pikir aku hanya melihat Natsu menggunakan sihirnya dan yang lain aku belum lihat?" tanya Lucy "dan bagaimana denganmu Erza-san?"

"Tak usah formalitas begitu" balas Erza "yah sihirku tipe **Requip-Armor** di mana aku bisa mengganti senjata dan Armorku dengan cepat"

"Sihir Erza cukup indah dia membuat berdarah lawan-lawannya" jawab Happy

"Itukah yang di sebut indah" Lucy Sweatdrop

"Sihirku biasa saja tak ada yang bagus malah kupikir sihir Gray yang terlihat indah" Ucap Erza Gray melirik ke arahnya.

"Hmmm!" Gray merepalkan kedua tangannya dan tak lama muncul simbol Fairy Taill dari kedua tangannya "aku ini sihir pengendali Es"

"Wah, ini bagus" Lucy terkagum "sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tak akur dengan Natsu karena kau Es dan Natsu api"

"Terserah" Gray melipat tangannya tak peduli "dan Erza katanya kau akan membicarakan tentang misi ini?"

"Baiklah"

( **Flashback** )

 **Erza Pov's**

- **Kota Onibas**

Misi ini cukup membosankan karena, aku pergi sendiri biasanya akan sangat menyenangkan jika bersama dengan Natsu namun, saat ini suamiku err! Maksudnya temanku dia tengah pergi ke Hargeon untuk memastikan berita kebenaran tentang Salamander tapi, ada beberapa orang yang cukup menyita perhatianku.

"Mana minumannya lama sekali!"

"Maaf!"

"Akhirnya kita menemukan Lullaby! Meski kita tak tau cara membuka segelnya"

Lullaby? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar itu tapi aku lupa di mana yah aku terus melanjutkan menguping.

" itu tak mudah tau meski di buka ramai-ramai dan perlu waktu kalian pulanglah dan tolong katakan pada Erigor aku akan segera kembali dalam tiga hari dan membuka segelnya"

"Woohhh itu bagus"

( **END** )

"Lullaby? Bukankah itu sihir untuk membuat orang tertidur" Ucap Lucy

"Yah, awalnya sih aku tak begitu peduli" jawab Erza "tapi, hanya saja kita akan mencari orang itu karena, ada seseuatu buruk yang akan terjadi apalagi ketika mendengar nama Erigor dia adalah salah satu pemimpin Guild Gelap yang di juluki Shinigami!"

"Shinigami!" Lucy berkeringat

"Lucy tubuhmu mengeluarkan jus!" komentar Happy

"Dia juga di juluki seperti itu karena, dia menerima Job untuk membunuh orang dan Dewan pernah melarangnya namun Erigor lebih memilih uang" balas Erza tak lama kereta berhenti dan mereka segera keluar "dan 6 tahun yang Guild Eisenwald di cap sebagai Guild gelap"

"Begitu rupanya" Gray membetulkan kerahnya "tapi, jika mereka di bubarkan kenapa mereka tak di hukum"

"Master Guild itu sudah di tangkap" jawab Erza "dan para dewan menyuruh mereka membubarkan diri namun, mereka menolak hah! Namanya juga Guild gelap"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang!" Lucy menggigil ketakutan.

"Memang benar tapi, bukankah kau saja sudah cukup mengatasi mereka?" Usul Gray.

"Yah kau memang benar" Erza mengangguk "hanya saja mereka punya Lullaby aku tak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan jadi, kupikir kita tak bisa diam begitu saja"

"Apa kau tau di mana Eisenwald itu?" tanya Gray.

"Kita tanyakan orang di sekitar sini yang tau" balas Erza.

"Ahhh Erza kita melupakan sesuatu!" Lucy menoleh ke belakang dan rupanya ada kawannya yang tertinggal "Ahhh Natsu tertinggal di kereta!"

"Arrghh betapa bodohnya aku! Natsu pasti kenapa-kenapa! Aku menjelaskan sampai lupa dan meninggalkannya di kereta" Erza paling panik sendiri "Lucy! Kau boleh memukulku sebagai hukumannya telah melupakan kawan-kawannya!".

" whoa! Santai Erza" Lucy Sweatdrop di lain sisi dia terlihat kesal _'sialan kau aku sebenarnya ingin memukulmu karena, melupakan Natsu di kereta!'_

"Tolong hentikan kereta ini karena, temanku saat ini tertinggal!" pinta Erza tegas "ini demi teman kami!"

"Yang benar saja!" Kondektur hanya Sweatdrop "kita tak bisa menghentikan kereta meski penyebabnya hanya satu orang"

"Happy cepat tekan itu" perintah Erza melihat tombol darurat.

"Aye!" Happy langsung menekannya dan terdengar suara sirine nyaring.

"Kita susul dia" perintah Erza

"Aduh selalu saja ribut" Lucy menghela nafas.

"Memang seperti itu" Gray yang sudah kehilangan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau telanjang" Lucy Sweatdrop

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Kereta**

Yah ada seseorang yang tertinggal di dalam kereta yang tak bukan dan tak lain ialah Natsu yang tengah menghadapi kepasrahannya atas mabuk kendaraan yang berlebihan.

"Permisi boleh aku duduk di sini? Ahh rupanya ada bangku kosong, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam duduk di depan Natsu tapi, dia melihat tatto guildnya "Guild legal yah?! kau pasti dari Fairy Taill aku Kageyama dan bicara soal Fairy Taill kau kenal Mirajane? Aku heran dia tak aktif lagi sebagai penyihir padahal dia masih muda dan aku tak tau namanya tapi, kudengar ada anggota baru dan seorang gadis kupikir dia manis juga" Natsu meski dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih bisa mendengar namun, dia masih tetap menunggu.

"Aku sering melihat cewek cantik di Guild legal terkadang aku iri denganmu" Kageyama masih tetap tersenyum "dan bisakah kau berbaginya kepada kita karena, di sana tak ada cewek Oi! Jawab!" dia melayangkan tendangannya namun entah kenapa dia merasakan hembusan angin kuat di sekitar sini.

"Huh! Kau ingin tau kenapa?!" Natsu terlihat biasa saja tak ada tanda mabuk dan memegang kaki Kageyama dan mulai membekukannya perlahan "karena, guild ilegal seperti kalian takkan mungkin bisa mendapatkan cahaya jika sifat kalian masih gelap"

"Keparat kau akhirnya bicara!" Kageyama panik dia berusaha melepaskannya namun tak berhasil "lalat sepertimu akan jadi penggangu untuk misi kami!" dan tak lama kereta berhenti.

"Misi huh?" Natsu menurunkan suhu temperaturnya langsung meninju lelaki itu dengan keras "maaf yah tadi aku tak menjawab ocehanmu yah tadi aku mabuk tapi untung saja ada pasanganku yang memberikan ini" dia memperlihatkan sebuah pil yang dia dapat dari Irene.

 _'Makanlah ini setidaknya ini meringankan beban mabukmu meski sebentar'_

"Kau bajingan tengik!" Kageyama terlihat kesal dia menggerakan bayangan dari kedua kakinya

"Seperti inikah kekuatanmu?" Natsu tampak santai menghindari setiap serangan bayangan dari Kageyama "huh? Apa itu?" dia melihat tas jatuh dan sebuah seruling dengan ujung kepala tengkorak.

"Sial kau melihatnya?!" Kageyama panik dan terdengar pengumuman Kereta akan kembali berjalan.

"Sampai jumpa tapi, ini ada salam perpisahan dariku" Natsu tersenyum menunjukan jarinya dan muncul lingkarang kuning silau "dan sampai jumpa !"

"Sial!" umpat Kageyama dia tau tak bisa menghindar

Jduarrr!

Setelah Natsu menembakan laser kuningnya dia langsung meloncat keluar kereta dan dia melihat kawan-kawannya mengejarnya menggunakan kereta roda sihir.

"Erza!"

"Oi! Natsu apa-apaan kau terbang seperti itu!" Gray berteriak shock karena, Natsu terbang ke arahnya dia ingin menghindar tapi, tak bisa alhasil mereka bertabrakan dengan indahnya.

"Hei, Natsu kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza khawatir

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Gray berteriak shock dan menggaplok rivalnya ini.

"Huh, maaf kau siapa?" Natsu menyipitkan matamya dia tampaknya tak begitu peduli dengan yang terjadi tadi.

"Maafkan kami Natsu" Happy terbang ke arah majikannya.

"Lucy! Happy kalian kejam bagaimana bisa meninggalkanku!" Natsu terlihat kesal dan menoleh ke Erza "dan kau juga Erza! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku bukankah kita ini teman!"

"Maafkan aku Natsu!" Erza langsung memeluknya membuat Natsu mengerang sakit karena kepalanya terbentur Armor keras "ini biar kau lebih baik" di lain sisi Lucy cemburu karena ingin memeluk Natsu juga.

"Oke terima kasih aku senang kau khawatir" Natsu melepaskan pelukannya "tapi, di dalam kereta aku bertarung dengan seseorang dari Guild e...wald, wald ahh aku gak tau"

"Maksudmu Eisenwald?" Erza berwajah serius "saat ini kita sedang mencari mereka dan kenapa kau tak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi?"

"Yah, aku mana dengar jika sedang mabuk" Protes Natsu tak mau di salahkan "dan juga orang itu membawa seruling dengan ujung kepala tengkorak dan mata tiga"

"Dia masih di dalam kereta bukan?" tanya Erza Natsu mengangguk "sebaiknya kita kejar karena, dia saat ini belum pergi jauh"

"Tunggu! Benda apa yang kau sebutkan itu?" tanya Gray.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Happy melihat Lucy bergetar.

"Itu sebuah seruling nyanyian tidur kematian **The** **Death Magic Lullaby** " jawab Lucy "seperti yang pernah kubaca dari buku, sebuah sihir itu sudah lama hancur dalam kutukannya sendiri tapi, ada sesuatu yang lebih parah dari itu" Natsu pasang wajah bingung.

"Jika itu berbahaya sebaiknya kita kejar mereka" Erza sudah naik kereta sihir.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

( **Kunugi Station** )

Semua penumpang di keluarkan dari kereta secara paksa tampaknya mereka di bajak oleh Guild yang saat ini tengah diincar Erza dan yang lain.

"Aku dengar kau pulang dengan kereta jadi kita menunggu di sini" Erigor memainkan parangnya "kau sudah bawa benda itu?"

"Yah cukup lama untuk membukanya ini" Kageyama memberi seruling tadi "bukankah ini yang kau cari? Sihir yang telah lama hilang"

"Kerja bagus kage-chan!".

" whoa! Ini hebat"

"Pada awalnya seruling ini hanya di gunakan untuk membunuh dengan menggunakan kutukan" Erigor menerimanya "namun seorang penyihir hitam datang dan mengubah fungsi itu menjadi lebih mengerikan yaitu pembunuh massal Lullaby! Fungsinya bisa mengutuk dan membunuh orang yang mendengarnya"

"Pertunjukan di mulai!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kunugi Station**

"Tampaknya mereka sudah membajak kereta" Komentar Lucy dia melihat keluh komentar para penumpang yang di keluarkan paksa Natsu saat ini tengah tidur di pangkuannya.

"Mungkin mereka buru-buru sehingga jika tak cepat mereka mungkin misinya gagal" balas Gray melepas jaketnya "dan kuharap kita tak terlambat kesana!"

"Aku juga berharap begitu" balas Erza dia mempercepat laju keretanya secara drastis.

"Erza! Kau pelan-pelan!" protes Gray berpegangan "aku tau misi ini penting hanya saja pikirkan keselamatan teman-temanmu!"

"Aku tak peduli!" Erza mempercepat keretanya "tak peduli seberapun itu yang terpenting keselamatan dan nyawa orang-orang yang tak bersalah di utamakan!"

"Erza!" panggil Natsu tampaknya obat itu masih bekerja dan gadis Scarlet ini menoleh "aku tau kau khawatir tapi, kita lakukan ini pelan-pelan oke? Dan juga kita tau musuh bisa saja memancing tapi kita tetap kalem dan tenang oke?"

"Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu" Erza tersenyum sifatnya cukup lunak dan berbeda ketika dengan Natsu dan laju keretanya kembali normal.

 _'Bagus Natsu! Aku tau kau bisa menjinakannya'_ Batin Gray senang dia hampir terjungkal ketika Erza menaikan kecepatan kereta yah salahnya sendiri duduk di atas "dan Natsu benar! Kita harus tenang dan menyimpan tenaga kita lagipula, kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya"

"Lucy! Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu?" Ucap Happy Lucy segera menyimak "ahh tapi, aku lupa mau bicara apa tapi, tolong ingatkan aku lagi yah!"

"Kau ini" Lucy menepuk dahinya.

.

.

.

.

( **Di Dalam Kereta** )

"Seekor lalat?" Erigor mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya aku sungguh minta maaf!" Kageyama menutup matanya ketakutan tubuhnya terluka berkat Natsu tadi.

"Tch," Erigor mendecik kesal dia memotong bagian sisi telinga Kageyama dan membuat lelaki itu kesakitan "jangan bilang jika dia melihat seruling ini?"

"Dia memang melihatnya!" Kageyama memegang kedua telinganya "tapi, meski begitu itu tidak menghentikan rencana kita!"

"Memang kau benar!" Erigor memutar Serulingnya "tapi, meski itu sebuah lalat aku tak mau ada yang mengacaukannya kalau begitu aku juga akan turun tangan mengatasinya!"

"Kita mulai!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Oshibana Station**

Mereka sekarang tiba di Stasiun dan Lucy melihat asap di dalam Stasiun dan waktu ingin masuk sebenarnya mereka tidak diizinkan masuk oleh petugas namun Erza mendesaknya dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke petugas membuat Lucy dan Gray ketakutan.

"Ehh mereka di kalahkan!" Happy terkejut melihat tentara yang tergeletak.

"Wajar saja lawan kita Guild Ilegal" Erza berlari kedalam lagi "bahkan tentara kerajaan takkan bisa mengalahkan mereka"

"Ayo kesini!" ajak Gray dan semuanya menyusul

"Selamat datang! Akhirnya kalian datang Fairy Taill" Erigor duduk di atas kereta dengan pasukan seluruh Guildnya "aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian!"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian!?" Erza memberinya Deathglare "jika sesuatu buruk terjadi pengampunan kalian di tolak"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dan lagipula aku bosan karena tak ada misi" Erigor terbang ke udara "tujuanku? Hmm! Coba kau pikir sendiri apa yang kita lakukan di stasiun?"

"Woahh dia terbang!" Lucy kagum

"Itu sihir angin" balas Happy.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menggunakan seruling itu ke pemancar suara?" Erza memberinya Deathglare.

"Tepat fuhahahah!" Erigor tertawa lepas "di depan sana ada banyak orang-orang jika kami mau kita bisa saja melakukannya sekarang dengan suara yang cukup keras pastinya akan ada pembunuhan massal!"

"Kalian sungguh menjijikan!" Umpat Lucy kesal

"Tak peduli itu keadilan atau apapun dan seberapa nyawa yang hilang kita tak peduli selama kita memiliki kekuasaan semuanya menjadi terjamin!" Ucap Erigor di lain sisi Kageyama melakukan sihir bayangannya untuk melukai Lucy.

"Sial!" Erza hendak menyelamatkannya namun tak sempat beruntung Natsu langsung membakarnya.

"Kau!" Kageyama memberi Natsu Deathglare.

"Wah! Wah! Sudah puas bicaranya? Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tak tunjukan saja kekuatan kalian jika, bicara saja akupun bisa" Natsu mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan nada menantang "halo! Kage-chan bagaimana Hadiah yang kuberikan waktu itu!"

"Terima kasih Natsu!" ucap Lucy Natsu hanya memberi jempol "tapi, mereka banyak sekali!"

 _'Sayang sekali peri kecil ini bukan tujuanku karena tujuan asliku adalah orang-orang itu'_ Erigor terbang menembus jendela "kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian!"

"Ahh dia kabur!" Ucap Erza menoleh ke belakang "Gray Erza kalian susul dia sementara kita berdua yang akan mengurus ini kalian harus bekerja sama karena jika di lakukan sendiri akan mustahil"

"Mengurus mereka sebanyak ini hanya kita berdua?" Lucy berkeringat ketakutan.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat!" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya sementara Gray tak bicara atau terlalu takut untuk protes "tapi, izinkan aku memberi hadiah pada mereka!"

Saat Gray sudah lebih dulu mencari Erigor sementara Natsu malah maju ke arah para penyihir Eisenwald dan memberi Efek Haushoku hingga beberapa dari mereka pingsan membuat yang lain shock melihatnya dan berfikir bagaimana bisa seorang bocah bisa membuat pingsan banyak orang dengan sekali tatap.

"Itu, hadiah dariku tapi, sayang aku tak membuatnya terlalu kuat sehingga kalian masih bisa berdiri" Natsu tertawa hingga akhirnya menghilang dalam cahaya "sisanya giliranmu Erza"

"Wow, aku tak pernah tau Natsu sehebat ini" puji Lucy

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya serius setiap bertarung" Ucap Erza juga kagum "tapi, yah jika soal kekuatan dia benar-benar misterius"

"Biar aku yang urus mereka berdua" Rayure langsung melompat ke atas

"Aku juga akan memberi pelajaran ke kepala Sakura itu" Kageyama langsung menghilang.

"Huh, mereka berdua pergi aku berani bertaruh lebih mengasyikan di sana daripada melawan dua gadis ini" Ucap Beard

"Biarkan saja! mereka berdua petarung yang lebih baik daripada kau" balas Karakka.

"Apa yang di lakukan kedua gadis cantik ini? Terlalu sayang jika di lukai!"

"Akan lebih bagus jika kita gunakan lebih dulu baru kita jual"

"Aku malah memilih mereka melakukan tari Stripis"

"Kalian masih beruntung Natsu memberi keringanan jika dia mendengar ini kalian pasti sudah musnah" Erza memegang pedangnya "tapi, sayangnya kalian bertemu aku maka tak ada kesempatan dua kali buat kalian"

"Hahaha! Sungguh lucu!"

"Kami lebih berpengalaman soal bermain pedang"

"Aku akan membuat telanjang dan merobek armor itu"

Erza langsung memulai aksinya dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara lihai dan menebas semua di depannya ada seseorang yang ingin menyerangnya dari jauh namun Erza mengganti pedang menjadi tombak panjang dan menebasnya dia lalu mengganti menjadi dua pedang dia lakukan terus menerus menghabisi Anggota Guild Eisenwald.

"Whoa! Benar-benar hebat" puji Lucy terkagum

"Itulah Erza" balas Happy "sihir dia sama dengan sihirmu mereka berada di dimensi berbeda dan bisa di panggil kapan saja"

"Terlalu merepotkan aku harus akhiri cepat dan membantu Natsu" Erza segera mengganti armornya.

Asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan Erza mengenakan armor barunya dengan warna besi perak bagian atas terdiri penutup dada yang berbentuk bulu menjulang ke atas dengan bunga logam di antara dua dadanya, dengan sarung tangan yang besar, dengan rok putih terikat sabuk besi, mengenakan sepatu boot dengan ornamen seperti sayap, dan 4 sayap logam besar di punggung, dan pelindung leher berbentuk sayap, dan lebih dari selusin pedang di belakangnya membentuk oval.

 **"HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!"**

"Whoaaa!"

"Erza?.. Tunggu dulu" Karakka menyadari nama itu lalu berkeringat "bukankah dia wanita terkuat di Fairy taill?"

"Menarilah pedangku!"

 **"CIRCLE SWORD!"**

Pedang di belakang Erza berputar membentuk lingkaran dan menghabisi semua anggota Eisenwald dan ketika Beard dan Karakka menyerangnya Erza dengan mudah mengalahkannya sekali tebas.

"Keren-keren!" Lucy berteriak senang.

"Lucy, kau aneh" Komentar Happy

"Lucy ayo pergi dari seni" ajak Erza kembali dengan kostum normalnya

"Ehhh, tapi bagaimana dengan Natsu dan Gray haruskah kita membantu mereka?" tanya Lucy.

"Awalnya aku ingin begitu tapi, mereka kuat dan bisa berjaga diri" balas Erza _'selain itu sihirku sudah terkuras habis ketika menggunakan kereta roda itu'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rapat Pertemuan Para Ketua Guild**

"Makarov-chan! Aku sengan sekali dari Guildmu mereka sering bersemangat" Bob menopang dagunya master Blue Pegasus ini seorang lelaki tua botak, dengan wajah penuh Makeup ini mengenakan Tanktop pink, dengan rok mini, dan celana kecil hitam dengan hiasan sayap kecil di punggung "aku dengar mereka menghajar orang yang penting"

"Ohh itu anggota baru namanya Lucy" balas Makarov setengah mabuk "dia sangat baik dan kuat terutama dadanya yang besar"

"Bersemangat boleh tapi, bukankah kalian terlalu berlebihan" Goldmine Sweatdrop Master Quatro Cerberus ini seorang laki-laki, berambut kuning panjang seleher, mengenakan topi hitam, dan kemeja hitam, celana putih panjang, dan aksesoris gelang di leher "aku dengar para dewan mengeluh soal kalian menghancurkan sesuatu dan kupikir itu bakal terjadi suatu hari nanti"

"Ohohohoho aku ingin jatuh ke dadanya itu" Makarov menari-nari tampaknya sudah mabuk berat

"Dasar mesum!" Bob memukul kawannya sendiri "dia itu anak kesayanganmu seharusnya kau jaga bukan kau lakuian seenakmu" dan tak lama burung pembawa pesan tiba.

"Makarov-sama ada pesan dari Mirajane!"

"Hmmm?" Makarov menerimanya dan membuka surat itu tampak Proyeksi Mirajane "lihat dia? Bukankah dia manis"

"Halo Master bagaimana kabarmu di sana kuharap kau baik-baik saja?" Mirajane tersenyum ceria "oh ya aku memberi kabar darimu saat ini Erza buat tim dengan Gray, Natsu, begitupula Lucy, dan Happy bukankah itu menakjubkan? Dan ini di sebuah tim yang kuat bukan? dan oh ya ini saja yang aku sampaikan saat ini dan selamat tinggal" proyeksi itu menghilang meninggalkan Makarov berkeringat dengan tubuh bergetar.

Bukkkkk!

 _'Ya ampun ini benar-benar buruk pasti satu kota akan hancur'_ Makarov ambruk dengan wajah yang masih shock _'Natsu, dan Erza saja sudah cukup parah di tambah Gray bahhh! Aku tak bisa mencegahnya sekarang karena rapat akan berakhir besok'_

 _'Seseorang tolong aku!'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pemancar** ( **Tempat Gray** )

Brakkk!

"Hmmm! Tak ada orang di sini" Komentar Gray setelah mendobrak paksa pintu yang dia rusak "selain itu ruang pemancar hanya ada di sini satu-satunya geez! Tunggu dulu jika dia tak ada di sini mereka merencanakan hal lain"

Di atas Rayure muncul dia menyerang Gray dengan tali hitam secara diam-diam namun, lelaki berambut hitam itu mengetahui dan mudah menghindar.

"Instingmu bagus tapi, jika di biarkan kau akan mengacaukan misi ini" Ucap Rayure

"Lantas kau mau apa? Menghentikanku?" Gray mengacungkan jempol ke bawah "kemarilah jika itu maumu"

Rayure memanjangkan talinya menyabet lelaki berambut hitam itu tapi, Gray membuat dinding es sebagai pertahanan dan pengalihan lalu menendang wajah Rayure.

"Apa rencana kalian?" tanya Gray "jika, Erigor yang membawa Lullaby ke sini seharusnya dia ada di sini tapi, kenapa malah kau?"

"Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai Erigor-san membuat dinding" Balas Rayure menyeringai

"Dinding?" Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah tujuan kita yang sebenarnya bukan di sini" jawab Rayure "dan dinding hanya sebuah pertahanan agar kalian tak bisa keluar dari sini"

"Ceritamu terlalu bertele-tele!" Gray menembakan es dari kedua tangannya.

"Tujuan awal kita untuk memblokade jalur stasiun pada kota pemberhentian stasiun akhir dan di kota itu berada di sisi jurang besar yang tak bisa di lewati oleh apapun kecuali jika, kau bisa terbang" balas Rayure

"Tunggu!" Gray berkeringat dia menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan itu dan wajahnya panik "jangan bilang kau akan gunakan Lullaby pada orang tua itu maksudku para Ketua Guild yang mengadakan pertemuan di sana bukan?"

"Tepat!" Rayure menyeringai "kami hanya perlu memainkan seruling itu dan bomm! Mereka semua tewas dan akhirnya kita bisa membalaskan dendam apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita hahahaha!"

"!"

"Ugkkk!"

"Sayang sekali hal itu takkan terjadi" Gray mencengkram kepala Rayure dan langsung membekukannya membuat lelaki itu shock tak bergerak "akan kutunjukan betapa mengerikannya kita ini dari kalian"

"Sial aku harus cepat!"

.

.

.

.

\- **Koridor**

"Hmmm! Aku tau kau di situ keluarlah" Natsu tampak tenang tentu saja meski musuh sembunyi tetap akan ketahuan olehnya berkat Haki Kenbun miliknya "jika, kau tetap di situ aku yang akan memaksamu!"

"Tch, bocah tolol" Kagema mendecak kesal dia muncul dari atas bayangan dia menendang Natsu namun hanya terlewat begitu saja.

"Huh?"

"Katakan di mana dia" Natsu memegang kaki Kageyama dan melemparkannya "karena, kutau kau menyembunyikannya selain itu aku tak bisa merasakan keadaanya, apa di kabur?"

"Paksa aku jika kau ingin tau!" Kageyama mengeluarkan pukulan bayangan.

"Oh silahkan aku malah senang" Natsu dengan santai menghindar.

 **"SHADOW SNAKE!"**

Kageyama mengeluarkan lima bayangan ular yang siap menyerang Natsu kapan saja namun, Kageyama terkejut karena, Natsu sudah berhadapan dengannya dan menunjuk.

"Kau lambat" Natsu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Ughh! Sial mataku!" Kageyama menutup matanya.

"Katakan di mana Erigor?" tanya Natsu dia sudah siap menembakan beam dari jarinya "jika tidak adakah kata terakhir sebelum memaksamu?!"

"Keparat!".

" hmm! Adios!"

Jduarrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Tunggu Pemberhentian Kereta**

"Gray apakah kau melihat Natsu?" tanya Erza dia tengah mengurek informasi dari salah satu anggota Eisenwald.

"Aku tak tau kami terpisah!" balas Gray tapi, dengan wajah panik "tapi, cepat kalian pergi dari sini! Erigor mengincar perkumpulan para ketua guild!"

"Kita sudah tau hanya saja! Tempat ini sudah di lapisi dinding angin akan sangat riskan jika langsung tembus" balas Lucy

"Itu juga akan melukai kita" sambung Happy.

"Ada yang tau di mana Erigor?" tanya Natsu muncul sambil menyeret Kageyama "yang kutanya dari dia orang sialan itu tak ada di Stasiun ini"

"Ohh bagus Natsu kau membawanya!" Erza menyeret Kageyama dan mengancamnya "katakan bagaimana caranya ? Keluar dari angin ini bukankah kau tau sekarang?"

"A-aku gahhh!" Kageyama berteriak kesakitan karena punggungnya di tusuk dari belakang oleh Karakka yang muncul dari tembok.

"Sial, itu harapan akhir kita!" Gray terlihat panik.

Jduarrrr!

"Orang itu membuatku kesal!" Natsu tengah memegang leher Karakka yang bonyok kena bogem Natsu yang rupanya ledakan tadi ulahnya di lapisi aura petir.

"Kau berlebihan" Lucy Sweatdrop dia melihat tangan Natsu menghitam.

"Percuma Erza dia takkan sadar!" bentak Gray yang melihat Erza tengah membangunkan Kageyama namun lelaki itu tak bangun-bangun

"Harus bisa!" Erza mengguncang tubuh Kageyama.

"Kita tak bisa keluar dari sini tanpa orang itu" Gray mencoba memasukan tangannya ke angin itu dan membekukannya tapi, tangannya langsung terluka "kau bisa lihat? Bahkan Erza pun sama denganku!"

"Coba kulihat" Natsu memegang tangan Erza yang terluka dan di lapisi air "bagaimana? Agak baikan?"

"Yah, terima kasih" Erza tersenyum dia cukup terkejut dengan tehknik penyembuhan Natsu "tak kusangka kau berbakat dalam hal ini"

"Yah, tak masalah" Natsu memegang kunai Hiraishin "kalian tunggu di sini aku akan mengejar Erigor"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sekarang kita terjebak di kurungan ini?" tanya Lucy

"Tenang saja aku bisa sihir teleportasi" Natsu memutar kunainya "aku bisa berpindah tempat di mana yang sudah aku tandai jadi, perisai ini tak jadi masalah bagiku"

"Ide bagus! Kau susul Erigor masalah perisai biar kami urus saja" Ucap Erza senang dan tak lama Natsu menghilang.

"Hahaha seperti biasa orang itu bisa di andalkan" Gray tertawa lepas "sekarang ini masalah kita untuk keluar dari sini"

"Kuharap Natsu baik-baik saja" Ucap Lucy

"Dia itu kuat kau tak usah khawatir" Erza tersenyum.

"Lucy coba kau gunakah sihir bintang rohmu" Usul Happy "aku juga pernah di teleportasi ke tempat itu dan muncul di tempat yang berbeda"

"Tidak bisa itu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh orang mati saja" balas Lucy "dan selain itu gerbang itu hanya bisa di buka olehku penyihir bintang"

"Kau, itu perlu kunci... Ahhh aku tau" Happy menunjukan kunci emas dari tasnya

"Tunggu itu kunci Virgo bagaimana kau memilikinya?" tanya Lucy langsung merebut kunci itu "bukankah ini milik Evaroo? apa jangan-jangan kau mengambilnya?"

"Tidak!, dia yang datang ke rumah dan memintanya sendiri" balas Happy "selain itu kontrak dia dengan Evaroo putus karena, lelaki itu di tangkap setelah kejadian itu dan selain itu dia juga bisa menggali tanah dan bisa keluar dari bawah"

"Itu bagus! Kenapa kau tak beritau sebelumnya!" Lucy memeluk erat Happy membuat kucing itu sesak nafas.

"Err! Sebaiknya kau kasih dia bicara" Gray Sweatdrop

 **"OPEN THE GATE : THE VIRGIN VIRGON!"**

Dan tak lama cahaya muncul dan menampakan gadis langsing berambut pink pendek, dengan mata biru, mengenakan pakaian pelayan hitam, di tutupi celemek putih dan Highheels dan rantai mengikat kedua tangan.

"Ehhh!"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ehhh kau sekarang bertambah langsing dan bagus puji Happy.

" maaf menyerangmu waktu itu" Virgo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Langsing? Kupikir dia malah orang berbeda dengan waktu itu!" Lucy Shock pas pertama kali bertemu pelayan itu gendut seperti Gorilla "tapi, ada apa dengan penampilanmu waktu"

"Aku adalah roh bintang yang menuruti setiap perkataan majikanku jadi, aku melakukan apapun yang majikanku katakan" jawab Virgo.

"Dia keliatan cantik juga!" Puji Gray menyeringai

"Seperti yang Natsu bilang, Lucy memang berguna" Erza mengangguk.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk kontrak bisakah kau melakukan tugasmu?" pinta Lucy

"Baiklah Nyonya!"

"Jangan Nyonya! Itu teringat kenangan burukku"

"Kalau tuan?!"

"Terdengar aku sudah tua!"

"Kalau Tuan Putri?"

"Terdengar bagus baik kontrak selesai!"

"Sudahkah kalian selesai kita buru-buru nih!" Gray Sweatdrop dan tak lama Virgo melakukan tugasnya menggali tanah dan yang lain segera menyusul.

"Whoa! Kita keluar" Ucap Gray yang tengah membawa Kageyama.

"Uhhh anginnya parah!" Komentar Erza.

"Putri celana dalammu kelihatan" Virgo menutup rok Lucy yang terbawa angin dan tak sadar hal serupa terjadi padanya.

"Sebelum memikirkan yang lain pikirkan dirimu sendiri" Lucy kesal di lain sisi Gray melihat itu hanya mulut menganga dengan pipi pink.

"Cepat kita susul Natsu dan membantunya!" ajak Erza berlari.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Jurang Perbatasan Kota Clever**

"Hmmmm! Kota sudah terlihat" Guman Erigor dia yang tengah terbang ke arah kota itu.

Boo!

Erigor cukup terkejut dia melihat Natsu berdiri di depannya melayangkan pukulan Bushou dan menghempaskannya secara keras ke bawah.

"Bajingan! Kenapa kau di sini!" Erigor menyeka mulutnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Tentu saja menendang bokongmu itu" Natsu membetulkan topinya.

 _'Sial apa yang terjadi dengan Kageyama dan lainnya selain itu bagaimana bisa bocah ini lolos dari perisai yang kubuat?'_ Erigor masih terlihat kesal _'dan juga aku belum sampai ke tempat para pak tua itu'_

Erigor memutarkan tangannya membuat dorongan angin kecil namun, Natsu bergeser sedikit menghindarinya dia sudah cepat di depan Erigor dengan aura petir dan menyikut perutnya tak sampai di situ Natsu membenturkan kepalanya yang sudah di lapisi Bushou dan Erigor terhempas ke belakang.

"Segini sajakah? Kuharap kau bisa memberiku yang terbaik" Natsu wajahnya masih tenang dengan nada mengejek.

"Berisik!"

 **"STORM BRINGER!"**

 **"KATON : FUKU HINOTAMA NO JUTSU!"**

Jduarrrr!

Erigor menggerakan tangannya membentuk pusaran angin besar, Natsu menyemburkan bola api dan mereka beradu dan membuat ledakan besar dan menghasilkan asap pekat.

Erigor melihat kesempatan itu dan mengayunkan parangnya namun tebasan itu hanya melewati tubuh Natsu dan lelaki berambut pink langsung memberi laser ke tumit lelaki pemimpin Eisenwald ini dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Grrr! Payah!" Umpat Erigor memberi Deathglare Natsu _'apa-apaan ini! Bocah ini berbeda bahkan kekuatannya dan yang kulihat dia tampak tak begitu serius jadi, sekuat inikah Fairy Taill? Rupanya bukan rumor'_

 **"STOR MAIL!"**

Erigor memusatkan anginnya ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga membentuk sebuah armor atau bisa di bilang perisai pelindung.

"Tak peduli serangan semacam apapun!" Teriak Erigor "kau takkan bisa melukaiku bahkan menyerangku karena, aku akan menetralisir semua seranganmu yang bersifat abstrak!"

"Matilah kau!"

Erigor menyerang Natsu dengan berbagai cara dengan tebasan udara terus menerus dan dia memberi hempasan angin yang besar membuat ledakan.

"Hahahaha bagaimana! Kau akhirnya mengerti bukan jika berurusan denganku!" Erigor tertawa lepas.

"Natsu jika kau kalah berarti kau lemah dari Gray!" teriak Happy datang dari utara.

"Aku? Lemah dari si Stripper itu? Hah jangan bercanda"

Asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan menampakan tubuh Natsu yang hitam pekat berkat efek Bushou dan tak terjadi luka apapun.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa!" Erigor shock.

"Sayang sekali yah seranganmu itu gak berguna" Natsu pasang wajah mengejek "dan kau bilang semua seranganku takkan berguna? Tapi, bisakah kau menghindari dan menahan serangan ini" dia memasang segel tangan.

 **"DOTON : CHOKUTOKE NO JUTSU!"**

Erigor menunggu apa yang serangan datang namun tak ada terjadi apapun tapi, dia melihat bayangan besar ketika melihat ke atas sebuah batu besar mendekat ke arahnya dan langsung menimpa tubuhnya dan Erigor tak bergerak sama sekali.

Booooommm!

"Kau mengalahkannya Natsu!" Ucap Happy

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku lebih hebat dari si Stripper itu" Natsu memakai topi.

"Natsu!"

Dia melihat Erza dan yang lain datang ke arahnya menggunakan kereta itu.

"Whoa! Kalian terlambat aku baru saja selesai" Natsu menunjuk Erigor yang tak bergerak tertimpa batu.

"Dasap pamer!" Gray mendecak kesal

"Baguslah dengan ini misi mereka gagal!" Erza tersenyum "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah hanya luka kecil bentar lagi sembuh" balas Natsu "dan bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" Erza menunjuk tangannya yang di perban.

"Tidak mungkin! Erigor-san di kalahkan!" teriak Kageyama Shock.

"Seperti biasa kau melakukan misi selalu saja melawan hukum dan itu hanya akan mencoreng nama Fairy Taill " Ucap Gray memberi tatapan tak suka "dan apa-apaan pakaian itu telanjang dada dengan syal sungguh aneh tau!"

"Bodo amat! Yang penting misi sukses" balas Natsu menyipitkan matanya "dan maaf saat ini aku tak mau dengar dari ucapan orang yang sering telanjang"

"Hei! Teman-teman" panggil Lucy "tampaknya Kageyama kabur deh dan selain itu dia membawa seruling itu"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi!" Erza terlihat panik.

"Maaf, aku baru sadar" Lucy membungkuk kepalanya

"Tak apa" Natsu mengelus rambut pirangnya membuat wajah Lucy panas "kita susul dia dengan cepat dan peganganlah denganku"

"Huh?" Gray tampak tak mengerti.

"Pegang saja" Natsu langsung menarik mereka bertiga

Whoaaaaa!

Wusshhh!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Kota Clever**

Mereka bertiga di tambah Happy langsung mendarat dengan bertumpuk setelah tehknik teleportasi milik Natsu dan mereka melihat Master Makarov yang berhadapan Kageyama yang akan meniupkan seruling namun wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Master!"

"Kakek!"

"Sshhh!" Master Bob menahan mereka dengan jari di bibir "bagian pentingnya akan di mulai di sini mohon tenang.. Dan wah kalian berdua manis sekali fufufu" Natsu dan Gray pasang wajah waspada plus ketakutan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Lucy.

"Dia Bob Master Blue Pegasus" jawab Erza

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah bukankah kau ingin memainkannya?" Makarov tampak tenang wajah Kageyama masih berkeringat dan bimbang.

"Master!"

"Kalian tenanglah ini bagian menariknya dan nikmati saja" Sambung Master Goldmine

"Meski kau meniup seruling tersebut takkan pernah ada yang berubah lemah akan tetap lemah tapi, kelemahan itu adalah hal wajar karena itu sifat alami manusia tapi, berkat itu semua punya teman dan keluarga yang akan terus mendorong dirimu menjadi kuat bukan hanya itu saja kebersamaan juga menghilangkan rasa sendirimu dan akan terus tersenyum dan tertawa hingga kau lebih kuat" Makarov tersenyum.

Kageyama menjatuhkan seruling itu dan bersujud "ghh! Aku mengakui kekalahanku"

"Master!"

"Kakek!"

"Jii-san!"

"Gyahhh! Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini!" Makarov shock melihat anak asuhnya.

"Hahaha kau hebat! Kakek" Gray tertawa.

"Kau harus diobati tampaknya Natsu cukup berlebihan padamu" Komentar Lucy Kageyama diam seribu bahasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia manis juga" Master Bob bertingkah genit.

 **"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku akan memakan jiwa-jiwa kalian!"**

"Eeekkk! Serulingnya berbicara" Lucy meloncat Kaget melihat seruling itu

Dan seruling itu mengeluarkan asap sehingga muncul mahluk raksasa seperti batang pohon,dengan wajah menyeramkan, dan lubang besar di dada, dan bagian bawah yang seperti di kerumuni asap.

"Sumpah! Aku tak tau jika ada hal seperti ini!" Kageyama ketakutan "kupikir itu hanya seruling biasa"

"Ini keliatannya buruk" Bob menepuk dahinya

 **"Aku sudah benar-benar hampir mati kelaparan! Jadi, siapa yang akan kumakan lebih dulu!"**

"Ahhh emangnya jiwa itu enak yah! Sehingga bisa di makan" tanya Natsu dengan lidah menjulur dan air liur menetes sedang dalam mode lapar di lain disisi Lucy hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya

"Mana bisa koplok!" Gray menggaplok rival bakanya ini "dan jangan samakan jiwa dengan makanan di rumahmu!"

"Ini wujud Asli dari Iblis Lullaby ini dan asal dari sang pencipta ini adalah Zeref" balas Goldmine

"Tunggu! Zeref seorang penyihir hitam legendaris yang terkenal itu?" tanya Erza Goldmine mengangguk.

 **"Hmmmm! Siapa yah yang akan kumakan kalian lebih dulu? Hmmm ahhh enaknya kalian semua saja rarghhh!"**

Erza langsung dalam Armor **HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR** dan langsung menebas kaki Lullaby, Natsu langsung menembakan laser tepat di kepalanya Lullaby terlihat kesal menembakan bola-bola ke arah para ketua Guild dari mulutnya Gray langsung membuat perisai es bunga.

 **"ICE MAKE : LANCE!"**

Gray menembakan peluru es Erza terdiam saja dia hendaknya menyerang namun di urungkan Lelaki berambut hitam itu hendak menanyakan apa hal yang terjadi.

"Ini jadi urusannya" Erza menunjuk gumpalan petir biru di langit.

"Oh, si Flame brain itu yang akan menghabisinya" Gray menyeringai.

"Go! Natsu!" Sorak Lucy

 **"RAITON : POUNCHI REIS!"**

Duarrrrr?!

Natsu datang dari atas langit kepalan tangan penuh petir dan menghantamkannya ke Lullaby membuat sambaran yang besar dan membelah iblis itu sehingga Lullaby binasa dan ambruk.

"Monster itu di kalahkan dengan mudah!"

"Hebat sekali satu pukulan!"

"Anak-anakmu benar-benar hebat Makarov!"

"Kau keren Natsu!" teriak Lucy

"Setidaknya berkat mereka bahaya teratasi!" Ucap Goldmine

"Kyahahaha hahaha! Bagaimana Guildku hebat bukan!" Makarov tertawa sombong tapi, wajahnya langsung berubah shock ketika melihat bangunan yang di gunakan rapat rata dengan tanah "oowww! Aku harus pergi" dia langsung ambil langkah sunyi.

"Gahhh! Bangunan Rapat pertemuannya hancur!"

"Heii tangkap mereka"

"Wahahahaha jadinya hancur deh" Natsu tertawa tak merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya

"Kami minta maaf Master" Erza ikut berlari sambil menarik Natsu "kami mengaku salah ayo! Natsu kita pergi!"

"Kok jadi kacau gini yah!" Lucy ikut berlari dengan wajah takut.

"Tak usah di khawatirkan anak-anak" balas Makarov menghindari lemparan yang di arahkan kepadanya "kurasa ini akhir pertemuan ini dan aku ragu jika mereka akan mengundangku di kesempatan berikutnya"

"Tangkap mereka!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Strauss House**

"Apa yang kau baca Mira-nee?' tanya Lisanna melihat kakaknya tengah membaca buku

" ini!" Mirajane menunjuk buku yang tebal berjudul 'Serba-Serbi DragonSlayer'

"Tentang DragonSlayer? Kenapa begitu tertarik? Kurasa tak ada yang Spesial" balas Lisanna mengangkat sebelah alisnya _'atau kau ingin tau banyak tentang dia? Aku tak tau kau seperti itu Mira-nee'_

"Entahlah" Mirajane mengangkat bahunya dia tetap melanjutkan membacanya "tapi, aku rasa hanya ingin membacanya saja"

"Baiklah!" Lisanna berjalan pergi.

Mirajane wajahnya sedikit tertarik _'hmmm! Ini menarik tak kusangka aku mendapat jawabannya tapi, setidaknya aku masih ada kesempatan untuk bisa dengannya'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahahahaha akhirnya selesai juga yah agak lumayan panjang juga selain itu tanganku pegal karena, aku ngetiknya di Hp yah setidaknya aku sering update meski agak lama sih setidaknya kalian cukup sabar ajah nunggunya.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hahahaha! Aku cukup terkejut waktu lihat review di ficku sendiri yah setelah di pikir rupanya yang Review tetap satu akun hanya saja dia Review di setiap chapternya yah aku malah senang jika ada yang menarik dari ceritaku yang terkenal Mainstream banget bawahahaha! Dan untuk dua ficku yang kumaksud NQS kurasa akan lama karena aku udah nyiapin dua Arc lagi tapi, pastinya ini akan jadi chapter dificku yang terlama dan panjang yah bersyukur aku orang yang gak gampang WB yah soalnya ada ficku yang satu terbengkalai yah moga ajah gak gtu.**

 **Dan aku sekarang lagi bingung terkadang ada saja orang kerjannya sibuk banget ngatur urusan orang lain yah entah apa maksidnya tapi, yang jelas aku tak suka sifat mereka yang seperti itu kan minta di tebas -_- Tensa Zangetsu whaksss! Yah intinya tipe orang yang kayak gitu aku paling tak suka karena, kepo banget urusan orang lain apalagi yang masalah pribadi yang tak seharusnya orang lain perlu tau.**

 **Yah aku sekarang ngumpulin duit buat modal beli XboxOne yah harganya cukup mahal dan terlebih kenapa gak beli PS4 jika di hitung Harga lebih murah PS dari Xbox juga hanya saja aku suka Xbox karena, ada beberapa game Exclusive terlebih itu beberapa game itu ada yang jadi Game Favoritku yah : Outlast Trinity, F.E.A.R dan sejenisnya aku jarang tertarik dengan namanya Game Online karena, pengen sesuatu harus ngmpulin dulu -_-**

 **Chapter 16 : Natsu vs Erza ?**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Era** ( **Tempat Pertemuan Rutin Para Dewan** )

"Walaupun Eisenwald telah di tangkap hanya saja masalahnya kita belum selesai!" Blueno menghempaskan meja "dan masih banyak Guild ilegal di luar sana dan kita harus membereskannya"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Old Yuri.

"Hampir setiap orang menyalahgunakan sihir yang berbahaya seperti ini" Old Crawford menunjuk Seruling "lebih baik jika ini kita hancurkan saja?"

"Kalian harusnya bersyukur karena, mereka menyelamatkan hari ini" Siegrain duduk dengan kaki terlipat.

"Mereka benar-benar cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa kita sadari" Ultear memainkan bola Orbnya.

"Yah begini saja bila saja pada hari itu Para Ketua Guild mati malah ini makin buruk dan tak menutup kemungkinan kita yang akan di salahkan" Siegrain menyeringai dia melihat para orang tua itu kesal "dan kalian seharusnya tak perlu protes hanya tersenyum dan tunjukan apresiasi kalian"

"Tch! Payah!"

"Yang benar saja!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Lucy**

 _Berita Upaya terorisme kepada Para Ketua Guild sudah menjadi berita besar ke seluruh Dunia, sulit di percaya aku berada di tengah-tengah berita itu dan aku sekarang kembali ke kehidupanku yang normal dan aku mendapat pelajaran tentang ini_

 _Dan kabar yang kudengar anggota Guild Eisenwald semua di tangkap dan yang aku khawatirkan tentang Erigor padahal yang kupikir dia sudah tewas dan yang kucemas dia datang kemari untuk balas dendam tapi, yang kulihat dia bisa kabur setelah terkena serangan sefatal itu cukup aneh untuk orang yang mengerikan seperti dia yah masa bodo lah._

 _Yah, kurasa tak perlu khawatir lagi karena, kita semua termaksud tim yang kuat terutama Natsu yah aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya serius jika bertarung dengan seseorang terkadang dia tak menunjukan rasa cemas dan khawatir tapi, dari ekspresi wajahnya aku menjamin Natsu orang yang kuat meski tingkahnya sedikit aneh._

 _Mama tak usah khawatir aku sekarang baik-baik saja di sini dengan kawan baru dan terlebih aku bertemu lagi dengan teman bermain masa kecil dan dia Natsu yah, tubuhnya cukup berubah drastis, kalau sifat dia tak berubah hanya saja cukup lucu melihatnya di tambahnya wajahnya tak terlalu buruk Manis hahahaha hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan dan tolong rahasiakan ini dari ayah._

 _P.s : Lucy_

"Hahh! Petualangan yang melelahkan sehari dan hanya rumahlah sebagai tempat peristirahatan yang nyaman!" Lucy menghela nafas setelah menulis Diarynya "aku yakin Natsu kemari sekarang tapi, tak biasanya dia tak kemari ada apa yah?!"

"Seleramu lumayan juga"

Lucy mendengar sebuah suara dia yakin itu Natsu tapi, dia agak ragu dan mencoba menoleh dan benar saja itu bukan Natsu melainkan Gray yang duduk di sofanya dan berboxer.

"Yo! Rumahmu bagus juga" Sapa Gray

"Kyahh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Lucy terkejut dia menendang lelaki itu "dan jangan seenaknya bugil di rumah orang!"

"Kau salah aku kemari memang sudah seperti ini" balas Gray dia tak mau di salahkan soal kebiasaan buruk.

"Kubilang cepat pergi!" Protes Lucy.

"Kau tau aku kemari mengajakmu karena mungkin kau ingat itu?" tanya Gray

"Itu?" Lucy tampak berfikir dan menyadarinya "tunggu jangan bilang hari ini perjanjian pertarungan Erza dengan Natsu?"

"Kau mengingatnya yah bagus lah" Gray mengangguk "mereka sudah menjanjikan ini waktu kita di Stasiun"

"Oh ya tunggu di luar aku akan menyusul"

"Oke!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di Luar Guild**

Semua anggota Guild berkumpul dan melingkar seperti mengitari sesuatu dan memang hari ini adalah sebuah sparring antara si Naga Api dan Kesatria rambut Scarlet.

"Tampaknya ini tepat waktu!" Lucy dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk tak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Mereka ini sedang duel siapa yang terjantan di sini" Elfman mengepal tangannya

"Tapi, Erza Gadis bukan pria" balas Mirajane.

"Lebih tepatnya Gorilla betina" Max merendahkan suaranya takut terdengar oleh orang yang di maksud.

"Hah! Kupikir si Armor tomat itu yang akan kalah" Komentar Sorano sudah memasang taruhan

"Ya, ampun anak muda sekarang terlalu bersemangat" Irene tersenyum dia mengenakan baju yang agak tertutup alasannya untuk menyembunyikan Tatto itu "dan lagipula dua orang di tim terkuat sekarang tengah bertarung?"

"Tim terkuat apa maksudmu Nona Irene?" tanya Gray tak faham.

"Maksudnya kau, Erza, dan Natsu? Kalian bertigakan orang terkuat di Guild?" balas Lucy.

"Yang benar saja ide konyol dari mana itu?" Gray mendengus tapi, dia membeku ketika Mirajane di belakangnya menangis "o-oh itu Mira-chan?" Gray gemetar karena takut.

"Gray, kau membuat Mira-nee menangis" Lisanna tersenyum.

"Aku tak setuju dengan ucapan Nona tapi, asal kau tau semua anggota Fairy Taill semuanya kuat-kuat termaksud aku" Elfman dengan nada pedenya.

"Bukankah kau di kalahkan dengan satu pukulan" Lucy Sweatdrop dia masih mengingat waktu lelaki itu muncul pertama kali.

"Yah memang benar Erza adalah Wanita terkuat di Guild" Sambung Levy.

"Aku malah berfikir itu Nona Irene wanita terkuat masih ingatkah kalian? Dia dengan mudah mengalahkan Laxus?" Celetuk Jet yang lain mengangguk setuju dan mengingatnya "dan untuk laki-laki di sini ada Mystogan dan Laxus"

"Jangan lupakan pak tua itu" sambung Droy

"Sepertinya menarik" Elfman menyeringai.

"Kau bercanda? Sudah jelas bukan siapa pemenangnya pasti Erza" Gray dengan nada arogan dia tak tau kekuatan Natsu sebenarnya.

"Hei, aku sudah lama menantikan ini" Natsu terlihat santai dia hanya asik memgurek lubang hidung.

"Aku juga dan aku sangat menantikan kesempatan ini untuk mencoba mengalahkanmu" Erza menyeringai "dan aku ingin mencoba sejauh mana kekuatanku dan asal kau tau aku bukan yang dulu"

"Yah kemarilah" Natsu tersenyum perlahan tubuh Erza bercahaya dan berganti Armor.

Armor Erza sekarang berbeda Dress mini berwarna hitam ketat, dengan corak api, bagian atas terbuka yang menutup dada, dan bagian bawah yang hanya menutup Organ V, Sarung tangan hitam di balut pelindung tangan corak api, dan Stocking hitam panjang, dan sepatu seperti cakar Elang, Jubah hitam pendek, rambut dua ikatan ekor kuda, dan poni menjuntai ke bawah.

 **"REQUIP : FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!"**

"Whoa! Bukankah itu Armor yang kebal terhadap api!?"

"Erza benar-benar serius!"

"Armor itu bisa menyerap daya serangan api menjadi setengah!"

"Armor itu huh? Tampaknya seru" Natsu menyeringai "tapi, asal kau tau aku punya beragam macam tehknik selain api" tapi, dia mendengar partner di dalam tubuhnya mengerang.

 **"Hmmnn! Huahhhh! Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu selama ini?".**

" oi! Kawan dari mana saja kau dan kuhubungi kau tapi tak ada dan kucoba yang lain dan hasilnya sama" Natsu terlihat Sewot yah wajar saja dia tak ada saat di butuhkan.

 **"Maaf! Alasan kita tak bisa di hubungi karena, kita para Bijuu memiliki waktu di mana kita akan Hibernasi jadi, jika suatu waktu ini terjadi lagi kau takkan heran"** Balas Kurama dia dapat melihat ke luar banyak orang dan Gadis berambut Scarlet **"hmmm! Bukankah dia gadis mata satu itu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Jangan bilang kau sparring lagi dan tunggu berapa lamakah kejadian yang kulewatkan"**

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja" Natsu Sweatdrop melihat tingkah rubah ekor 9 yang jauh dari karakternya "nanti akan kujelaskan waktu aku selesaikan ini"

 **"Bukankah kau Logia? Maksudku kau akan sulit di lukai oleh Haki?"** tanya Kurama dia sudah hafal kekuatan partnernya yang Overpower.

"Aku akan menonaktifkannya yah, aku ingin tau sejauh mana dia kuat" balas Natsu

 **"Oke aja dah!"**

Erza langsung mengambil langkah maju dia mengayunkan pedangnya, Natsu menahannya dia membalasnya dengan menendang lalu, Erza mundur dia mengayunkan pedang yang satunya ke bawah namun, Natsu melompat lalu mendorong Erza agak jauh.

"Kau sudah berkembang Erza!" Puji Natsu memamerkan Grinnya.

"Aku tau, terima kasih" Erza pipinya bersemu pink tipis dan untungnya tak ada yang sadar "tapi, aku tau kau saat ini sedang menahannya tolong! Seriuslah denganku"

"Baiklah!" Natsu tubuhnya di selimuti Aura biru dan tangan berapi beberapa orang tau jika seperti itu Natsu serius.

Erza hendak bergerak namun, Natsu sudah tepat di depannya menghantamkan pukulannya beruntung Erza refleks dia bersahil menahannya namun tenaganya masih kalah dengan Natsu dan membuatnya mundur jauh.

Erza membentuk pedangnya seperti X dan membuat tebasan merah, Natsu mudah membakarnya tapi, Erza sudah di depannya dan mengayunkan pedang dari atas namun, Natsu menangkapnya dan mulai membekukannya Erza sadar langsung menarik pedangnya mundur.

"Sudah kubilang pertarungan mereka seperti pria!" Elfman berteriak

"Erza kan Gadis bukan pria" Lisanna tersenyum

"Payah!" Komentar Gray dia berharap sesuatu buruk atau memalukan terjadi pada Natsu tapi, entah kenapa hukum karma malah menimpa kepadanya.

Erza langsung berlari cepat dan Natsu dia hanya menggerakan dua jarinya namun, entah kenapa Erza tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dia sudah melihat Natsu di depannya dan mengayunkan kaki Erza menutup mata dan menunggu namun, entah kenapa tak ada sesuatu ketika membuka mata dia melihat Natsu menahan serangan kakinya.

"Kenapa kau tak teruskan?" Tanya Erza wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan kaki Natsu.

"Untuk apa?" Natsu menurunkan kakinya "lagipula ini hanya sparring dan tak perlu serius amat selain itu aku tak mau melukaimu"

 **"Hmmm! Manusia dengan mulut manisnya"**

"Yah kurasa kau benar" Erza hanya blush tak menatap ke depan _'dasar baka! Jangan mengatakan yang manis seperti itu'_ namun, dia mendengar suara tepukan tangan.

"Oke cukup hentikan main-mainnya" Figure seperti Kodok dengan baju dewan "aku datang ke sini karens utusan dewan"

"Utusan Dewan?"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Kalian tak sadar dia sudah di sana sejak tadi?" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Permisi, ada perlu apa?" Irene bersikap formal

"Dengan tuduhan menghancurkan properti dan kejahatan yang lainnya atas insiden Eisenwald Erza Scarlet kau tahanan kami sekarang" Jawab Kodok Erza terkejut.

"Apa!" Natsu terlihat kecil "jika alasannya seperti itu seharusnya kau bawa aku juga karena, yang membuat kerusakan itu aku"

"Aku di perintah hanya membawa Erza Scarlet"

"Tak apa Natsu, aku akan kesana" balas Erza jika dia tak menahan Natsu niscaya Kodok itu sudah terkena bogem Natsu "yah, lagipula hal ini sudah biasa dan aku akan kembali jadi, jangan khawatir"

 **"Kodok itu beruntung! Whahahaha!"**

"Hei, Nona Irene hmmm! Bisa kita bicara berdua? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" tanya Mirajane.

"Ara? Soal sihir? Atau yang lain?" Irene tampak tertarik tapi, Mirajane berjalan dan wanita itu langsung mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

\- **Belakang Guild**

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga kita harus berdua di sini?" tanya Irene

"Aku hanya ingin tau apakah yang di tulis di sini benar atau tidak?" Jawab Mirajane agak ragu menunjuk sebuah buku.

"DragonSlayer? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sejarah, asal-usul mereka, jenis sihir, atau Musim Kawin dan mencari lawan jenis?" Irene menyeringai pas menyebut akhir kata

"Umm aku ingin tau yang akhir" Mirajane bersemu pink "maksudku apakah benar seorang DragonSlayer memiliki pasangan mereka lebih dari satu? Maksudku Harem?"

"Ahh memang benar.. Tapi, untuk DragonSlayer khusus" Jawab Irene Mirajane pasang wajah bingung "yah maksudku hanya DragonSlayer yang di ajar raja Naga yang bisa begitu"

"Maksudmu?" Mirajane tak faham.

"Yah kukasih contoh jika Gray DragonSlayer Es dan maka jika Ayahnya adalah seorang Raja Naga Es maksudnya DragonSlayer yang memiliki pasangan lebih dari satu yaitu seseorang yang di ajar oleh seorang Raja Naga yah kayak Raja Api Igneel ayah Natsu" Jawab Irene.

"Maksudmu Natsu bisa memiliki pasangan lebih dari satu?" tanya Mirajane "itu berarti dia diasuh oleh Raja Naga Api tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau itu?"

"Karena aku adalah pasangannya yang pertama" Irene membuka baju sedikit dan menunjukan Tatto Naga merah "maksudku aku sekarang jadi pasangan Natsu"

"Apa! Tapi, bagaimana?" Mirajane cukup shock mendengar dan tak menyangka rupanya wanita di depannya yang sudah memulai duluan "kau tau Natsu seperti apa sifatnya? Dan apakah kalian melakukan itu?" Dengan Efek Blush.

"Tentu saja kita melakukannya" Jawab Irene dia masih mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu "tapi, kau tau Mira di buku itu tidaklah lengkap, dan kau ingin tau kenapa Natsu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Asal kau tau aku dapat jawabannya sendiri dari Natsu kenapa kita bisa melakukan itu"

"Dan maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Guild**

Tentu saja setelah penangkapan Erza semuanya jadi terdiam hening yang biasanya terjadi keributan namun, saat ini hanya heningan seperti kuburan dan Natsu entah kenapa dia berubah jadi Kadal dan di kurung dalam gelas yang terbalik dan terdiam tak sepatah katapun.

"Aku yakin ada yang tak beres di sini" Guman Lucy menempelkan kepalanya ke meja dia melirik ke arah Natsu _'dan ada apa dengan Natsu? Biasanya jika ada seperti ini dia akan melakukan hal konyol tapi, sekarang dia diam dan terasa aneh?'_

"Hah, meski kita tidak salah tapi, tetap saja Dewan menganggap kita salah" Sorano menghel nafas "meski kita menjelaskannya juga tapi, tetap saja mereka takkan dengar"

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang" Keluh Elfman menopang dagunya "padahal kita sudah melakukan banyak hal sejak itu"

"Aku malah tak mengerti pola pikir mereka" Komentar Loki.

"Aku tak bisa diam begitu saja!" Lucy menggebrak Meja "ayo kita ke sana dan bebaskan Erza"

"Sabar dulu nak" Makarov terlihat tenang.

"Kita tak bisa begitu, Erza itu teman kita dan lagipula kita semua juga di hukum karena, kerusakan waktu itu" Protes Lucy.

"Aku enggak tuh!" balas Gray separuh bugil

"Tak peduli mau terlambat atau tidak tetap saja kita akan tetap terlambat" Ucap Makarov.

"Ne, Natsu aku akan mengeluarkanmu tapi, dengan satu sarat kau diam di sini oke?" Tawar Lisanna " dan tenang aku akan membelikanmu makanan?" dia menambah iming-iming seperti itu karena, dia tau Natsu suka makanan

"Baik Lisanna-chan" balas 'Natsu'

"Lisanna-chan? Tunggu dulu! Natsu tak pernah manggil dia seperti itu" Lucy menghampiri kadal itu "dan juga nada suaramu berbeda? Oke siapa kau?!"

"Ada apa Natsu? Lidahmu tergigit" Makarov menyeringai.

"Ara? Natsu kau berbohong" Irene tertawa kecil dia memberi ledakan ke tubuh 'Natsu' dan tak lama muncul wajah lain lelaki paruh baya, berambut ungu.

"MACAO!"

"Maaf, aku hanya membalas hutang budi kepada Natsu" Macao tertawa kering "aku berubah jadi kadal dan berpura-pura jadi Natsu"

"Jadi, mana Natsu yang asli?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Jangan bilang dia pergi menyusulnya!" Gray bertingkah shock.

"Yah, mungkin saja" Macao cengengesan.

"Ini bukan lelucon! Dia pastinya akan di hajar oleh para dewan itu" Elfman langsung panik.

"Semuanya harap tenang" panggil Makarov dan semuanya hening "mari kita tunggu dan harapkan hasilnya" dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

\- **Cabang Fiore**

Sekarang Erza tengah di sidang di depan semua para dewan ekspresinya terlihat tenang dan tak menunjukan raut wajah takut.

"Terdakwa Erza Scarlet atas tuduhan kasus Eisenwald kau di tuduh sebagai tersangka yang menghancurkan setengah Stasiun Oshibana, dan jembatan Penghubung dan meratakan Kastil Kota Clever dan bedasarkan keterangan para saksi pelaku ialah wanita rambut merah, berbaju besi..-"

*duarrrr!

"AKULAH ERZA SCARLET! TANGKAP AKU JIKA KALIAN BISA!"

 _'Sudah, kuduga di akan melakukan hal seperti ini'_ Erza tertawa kecil yang melihat Natsu

pakaian yang sama dengannya dan Wig yang menutupi seluruh rambut tapi, ada poni berwarna pink yang menjuntai ke atas.

"AKU INI ERZA SCARLET SIALAN! DAN BERITAU AKU DOSA APA YANG DI PERBUAT!" Natsu berteriak "DAN PASTIKAN ITU LEBIH PENTING DARI PARA PAK TUA ITU!"

"Apa ma-maksunya ini?"

"Ffffffttt! Maaf!" Erza berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Jangan minta maaf! Erza, tunggu! Aku Erza!"

"Masukan mereka berdua ke Sel!"

"Baiklah, ayo Natsu!" Erza menarik DragonSlayer api ini.

"AKU ERZA!"

\- Di Dalam Penjara

"Asal kau tau penangkapanku itu hanya Formalitas" Erza menghela nafas dia hanya bisa memegang kepalanya "artinya aku takkan di hukum dan hanya di beri sanksi dan setelah itu aku akan di bebaskan"

"Aku tau" balas Natsu bersandar tembok.

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Erza dia hanya Sweatdrop.

"Yah, sebenarnya harusnya aku yang di salahkan" jawab Natsu dia menaruh topinya ke kepala gadis itu "selain itu ini tak adil jika kau yang di hukum makanya aku ikut biar adil tch, dan soal tadi aku minta maaf"

"Dasar baka!" Erza tersenyum dengan pink "tapi, aku senang kau kemari hanya untukku" Dia langsung memeluk Natsu dalam Armor kerasnya.

"Err! Bisa tidak kau lepaskan Armor itu ini tak nyaman" Komentar Natsu kesakitan entah kenapa Erza menurutinya dan melepaskan Armor itu ke baju normal dan kembali memeluk Natsu.

 _'Hangat'_ batin Erza mengusap rambut pink entah kenapa dia malah merasa nyaman dan tenang ketika bersama Natsu meski tanpa armornya itu _'suatu hari nanti, setelah itu selesai maka, akan kulanjutkan ini'_

 **"Hmmm! Musim kawin yang cukup rawan"** Kurama menutup matanya.

Di luar penjara tampak Siegrain memperhatikan mereka dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya.

"Oh jadi itu dia? Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Taill"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild**

"Whooooo! Kebebasan akhirnya!" Natsu berteriak senang "ahhh bebas menikmati udara segar!" Dia berlarian ke sana kemari sambil makan.

"Natsu tenanglah" Ucap Irene tersenyum.

"Kupikir sebuah Hukuman tapi, nyatanya hanya sebuah Formalitas" Lucy menghela nafas lalu dia tersenyum "tapi, aku senang kau baik-baik saja"

"Mungkin saja karena, utusannya seekor kodok makanya penangkapan tadi hanya sebuah Sandiwara belaka" Ucap Gray dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Entah kenapa ucapanmu malah terdengar gak nyambung" Elfman Sweatdrop.

"Oh yah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pertarungannya?" tanya Lisanna "kalau kupikir itu Seri?"

"Oh, ya aku lupa ayo Erza kemarilah!" Natsu bersiap mengaktifkan tehkniknya Makarov pasang wajah Horror "kita selesaikan yang belum kita lakukan!"

"Tidak sekarang Natsu aku lelah" Erza menghela nafas.

"Lihat Natsu, kau kalah hahahaha" Gray tertawa dan mengejek.

"Hei, Sorano Taruhan tadi, masih berlaku tidak?" tanya Cana.

"Maaf, kau ingin kulempar dari sini" Natsu menyipitkan matanya.

"Coba saja, aku malah ingin tau" Gray memegang kerah baju dan mereka siap untuk adu jotos ",tch, kenapa pula mereka membebaskanmu lebih baik kau diam di sana untuk waktu lama"

"Bicara apa kau Gray?" Tanya Erza dengan Aura menakutkan.

"Tidak!" Gray langsung berlari ketakutan.

"Ada apa Master?" tanya Mirajane.

"Tak, hanya sedikit ngantuk" balas Makarov "ahh dia sudah datang"

"Si-sial!"

"Kuh!"

"Aku ngantuk"

"Orang ini lagi" Keluh Natsu dia tau siapa yang di maksud.

Secara perlahan satu persatu para anggota Guild mulai tertidur secara paksa minus, Master, Irene, dan Natsu sendiri dan pintu terbuka seorang lelaki paruh baya, mengenakan baju panjang hitam, dan jubah yang menutup seluruh tubuh, dan celan putih panjang, mengenakan penutup mulut, dan Bandana yang menutupi kepala dan hanya terlihat matanya saja.

 **"Orang yang cukup menarik dan kuat"**

"Mystogan" Ucap Makarov

"Ara? Seperti biasanya membuat kesan buruk" Irene tampak santai dengan minumannya "lain kali kau kemari dengan normal"

"Hmmmm! Entah kenapa wajahmu terasa Familiar" Natsu menyipitkan matanya dia memang agak kenal hanya saja baunya agak beda.

"Master, Nona Irene" Ucap Mystogan dia menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tak berefek pada sihirnya "hn, ini hanya masalah waktu dan kau akan tau" dia berjalan ke papan misi dan mengambil kertas misi "aku ambil misi ini"

"Hey, lepaskan dulu sihirmu!" Makarov sewot.

"Oke" Mystogan berjalan keluar ".1" dia lalu menghilang dan semuanya kembali terbangun dari tidur

"Ugh, itu pasti Mystogan" Keluh Sorano mengucek mata.

"Orang itu lagi" Lisanna mengucek matanya juga

"Sihir tidurnya memang sangat kuat" Komentar Elfman menguap.

"Siapa Mystogan?" tanya Lucy.

"Dia salah satu kandidat terkuat Penyihir tingkat S" Jawab Mirajane melirik ke arah Natsu dan cukup terkejut ketika Natsu tak berefek sihir tidur yah, dia tak tau sepenuhnya kekuatan Natsu tapi, dia keliatan senang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Dia jarang kesini dan jika kesini dia menanamkan sihir tidur kepada semuanya untuk mengambil misi" Jawab Loki "dan hanya Master dan Nona Irene yang mengetahui wajahnya"

"Aku rasa tidak!" celetuk Figure di lantai dua figure itu lelaki tinggi, badan besar, berambut Spiky kuning, dengan tanda petir di mata kanannya, mengenakan Headphone, baju panjang loreng, dan jubah lambang Guild, menghisap cerutu "dan tampaknya si Topi Jerami itu mengetahuinya juga"

"Laxus!"

"Kapan dia kemari!"

"Dia sudah kembali dengan cepat!"

"Dia juga salah satu kandidat terkuat juga" Ucap Gray malas menatap lelaki itu.

"Mystogan itu orangnya pemalu saja" Laxus menopang dagunya "dan coba kau tanyakan pada Bocah pink di sana tampaknya dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang orang itu?"

"Kau bicara sesuatu mulut besar?" Natsu memberi Deathglare.

"Ohohoh! Sungguh menakutkan" Laxus pasang wajah mengejek "aku cukup terkesan kalau kau bisa mengalahkan si Armor itu dengan mudah hanya saja aku tau kau menahannya dan tak serius apa aku benar?" Natsu tetap memberinya Deathglare.

"Bicara sesuatu kau?" Erza kali ini memberi Deathglare.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak bertarung denganku? Kita buktikan siapa yang kuat" Natsu mengepalkan kepalanya.

 **"Hohohoho! Bocah itu cari mati rupanya!"** Komentar Kurama

"Kenapa kau tak kemari dan buktikan teorimu itu?" Laxus pasang wajah provokasi.

Cyutttt!.

Jduarrrr!

"Menarik, aku tau kau menahannya tadi tapi, serangan tadi cukup menyakitkan" Laxus sedikit menyeka mulutnya yang terkena tinju Natsu "sudah kuduga kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Ara, bocah besar yang banyak bicara rupanya" Irene tampaknya ikutan terbawa situasi "apa kau ingin kupermalukan lagi"

"Hah, diam kau Nenek tua berdada besar!" Laxus masih memprovokasi "aku heran kenapa wanita sepertimu penyihir tingkat S tapi, kupikir kau lebih bagus seperti Jalang jika di lihat postur tubuhmu"

"Nenek tua? Dada besar? Jalang Huh?" Irene tetap tenang namun dia melepaskan aura menakutkan dan aura penghancur yang lebih parah dari Gildarts dan semuanya mundur barisan dengan tertib atau ketakutan"kau ingin aku ulangi lagi waktu itu?"

"Seram!" Lucy pasang wajah takut.

"Dia bibi Erza jika, Erza saja sudah kuat maka bibinya malah lebih hebat" Komentar Gray "tapi, kau jangan membuatnya marah karena, Laxus pernah jadi korban karena kekuatannya selevel dari pak tua itu tapi, malah lebih"

"Jika, mengingat kau tak bisa menyentuhnya jika dalam bertarung dan maksudku sihirnya berbeda dari kita dan unik aku masih ingat ketika Laxus di kalahkan dengan mudah" Ucap Elfman dia masih mengingat pertarungan waktu itu.

"Natsu, kau turun dan belum pantas kau di lantai 2!" Makarov kesal dan Natsu menurunkan tensi bertarungnya "dan kau Laxus! Berhenti memprovokasi!"

"Tch, terserah" Laxus mendecik "aku takkan memberikan posisi Master kepada kalian, tidak Erza, Mystogan, maupun dada besar itu atau pak tua itu dan khusus untukmu Natsu!" dia berlalu menghilang

"Kita buktikan saja" Natsu melipat tangannya.

"Apa kau tau apa yang di maksud Master Natsu tak boleh ke lantai atas?" tanya Lucy.

"Di lantai atas ada papan misi dengan tingkatan yang jauh lebih sulit" Jawab Mirajane "dan hanya Penyihir Tingkat S yang boleh ke sana yah di sini total ada 6 termaksud aku juga dan yang masih pemula tolong jangan nekat karena, nyawamu juga terancam"

"Oke" Lucy berkeringat "tapi, selama aku di sini tak pernah melihatmu misi?"

"Mira-nee jarang mengambil misi jika sendirian biasanya dia akan ajak aku dan Elf-nicchan atau Natsu" jawab Lisanna "maksudnya dia tak mau melakukan misi sendirian dan sama seperti Erza Mira-nee memilih partnernya yang akan di ajak misi"

"Tapi, itupun jarang aku malah betah di sini untuk berbicara atau bergossip" Mirajane tersenyum ceria "dan yah jika aku mau misi ketika Moodku baik"

"Begitu" Lucy Sweatdrop.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Rumah Lucy**

"Ahhh Fairy Taill memang yang terbaik!" Lucy menghela nafas senang "aku sudah mengetahui semua anggotanya mereka semua keren- keren dan mulai dari sini aku harus giat berlatih sekarang" ketika dia membuka pintu tampak Tamu tak di undang yaitu Natsu yang tengah Sit Up dan Happy angkat besi "Kyahhhh!" dia berteriak.

"Yo, selamat datang!" Sapa Natsu melanjutkan Sit Up "olahraga di malam hari cukup membakar Kalori tubuhmu"

"Aye!" Happy ikut-ikutan dengan angkat besi

 **"Huh, kau masuk rumah orang seenaknya apakah ayahmu tak mengajarkan sopan santun?"** Tanya Kurama Sweatdrop tapi, dia hanya dapat cuekan tak berarti **"huh, bukankah ini gadis berambut pirang waktu itu? Hah rupanya kau reuni kembali!"**

"Kalian ini menganggap rumah sendiri" Lucy pasrah tapi, dia menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tubuh Sixpack dan Profosional dengan banya keringat mengucur _'oh, Tuhan! Baunya sungguh seperti Pria dan membuatku tak tahan!'_ dia hanya blush sambil menahan hidungnya.

"Nih, latihan untuk melatih otot da ketahanan Fisikmu?" Natsu memberikan memberikan Barbel "nah aku kasih warna pink karena, kau suka pink"

"Yang benar saja! Aku ini gadis tau mana ada angkat seperti itu!" Lucy sewot tapi, tetap saja dia menutup hidung dengan blush "ahhh kalian jika mau berlatih tolong lakukan ini di luar atau rumah kalian"

"Rencana kita memang begitu" Happy melakuian push up.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa dan ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Natsu mendekatinya namun, Lucy segera menghindar jauh "ohh! Begini kita akan mengambil Misi Class S"

"Aku sudah ada" Happy menunjuk kertas Misi.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkan itu!" Lucy kembali normal pasang wajah horror "dan bukankah kita tak boleh ke lantai dua? Kau ini seperti biasa tak peduli peraturan"

"Aku yang mengambilnya" Jawab Happy.

"Hah bodo amat selain itu kita mengambil yang agak mudah 7 Juta Jewel" jawab Natsu memamerkan Grin "jika berhasil pasti Kakek mengakui kita dan aku malas menunggu seperti ini karena, ucapan si Pipsquek itu yang buatku kesal"

"Tak usah khawatir kau itu lebih kuat darinya" Lucy tersenyum.

"Aku tau! Hanya saja kita harus membuktikannya jangan cuman bicara" Natsu mengangguk "ahh dan kita misi di sini judulnya... Membebaskan Pulau Terkutuk Galuna dan jika berhasil aku akan mengambil hadiahnya 10 Persen"

"Mendengarnya saja sudah tak minat" Lucy mendengus berat "dan maafkan aku kalian pergi saja sendiri"

"Ahh tapi, di sini ada hadiah lain" Natsu tau teman berambut pirang ini bisa di pancing "yaitu sebuah kunci Emas" mendengarnya mata Lucy berbinar.

"Baiklah aku ikut!" Lucy langsung berubah karakternya

"Dia memang aneh" Komentar Happy.

"Oke, Happy kau tunggu di sini sampai besok dan aku pulang dulu" Natsu langsung keluar Jendela "kau temani Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"Heii pake pintu!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Natsu House**

"Aku pulang!" Natsu seenaknya mendobrak pintu.

"Ara? Selamat datang Natsu mana Happy?" Irene menyapanya dia mengenakan Piyama Merah tanpa celana dan hanya Celana dalam pink tentu saja ukurannya tak pas dengan pantatnya.

"Menginap di rumah Lucy" jawab Natsu "dan kenapa kau memakai seperti itu?"

"Ohh! Begitu rupanya" Irene mengangguk "dan memang kenapa? Ini memang pakaian normal jika mau tidur dan itu tidak seperti kau tak menyukainya?"

"Yah itu bagus!" Natsu membuka bajunya "ahh ini cukup gerah latihan fisik malam"

"Ya ampun kau bau keringat" Irene menjilat bibirnya "kenapa kau tak mandi dan biar aku siapkan air? Atau aku ingin kau membasuh tubuhmu itu?"

 **"Ahhh rupanya kau sudah melakukannya dengan wanita ini"** Kurama mengerang **"dan kapan kau melakukannya?"**

"Kemarin malam" jawab Natsu.

 **"Hahahah! Selamat dan tampaknya wanita itu mengajakmu lagi"** Kurama Tertawa.

"Aku sedang malas mandi tapi, terima kasih" Natsu duduk di sofa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku akan membuatmu berkeringat lagi malam ini?" Irene melepas kancing kemejanya dan membuka baju yang menyisakan CD yang menutupi bagian bawah "apa kau tertarik Natsu?"

"Tentu"

 **"Musim berkawin di mulai!"**

Dan tak lama terdengar suara desahah, teriakan, dan erangan di rumah itu beruntung posisi mereka di hutan jadi tak ada yang mendengar suara mereka tengah melakukan aktifitas seksual itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Lol akhirnya yang bahagia -_- oke lupakan saja ini hanya awal pembukaan saja ahhh mungkin aku tak begitu peduli oke baiklah**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	23. Chapter 23

**Halo! Aku ada lagi di sini di tempat ini penuh dengan cerita dan kasih sayang seluruh umat manusia di dunia FFN hahaha hamba lagi sibuk sebentar dengan tugas Author di dunia nyata yah maklum lah hidupku bukan terfokus kepada sini ajah hmmm! Aku akan ada rencana buat atau publish fic baru tapi, dengan anime yang berbeda yah bukan Crossover melainkan regular jika, ingin tau apa? Itu rahasia karena aku buatnya gak akan lama maksudnya dalam waktu dekat tapi, aku masih tahap rencana saja yah mudah-mudahan bisa tapi, tak tau lah gimana kedepannya ajah.**

 **Ahhh ya ada yang mesen Request buat fic baru tapi, aku masih bingung gimana cara nulisnya maksudku perkenalan awalnya cerita karena, bagiku yang sulit dari menulis sebuah cerita adalah awalannya dan kedepannya jika, awalnya udah blank maka kedepannya buntu kayak jalan setapak yah aku minta maaf ajah bagi yang belum ke request soalnya yah aku tak terlalu hafal semua anime apalagi yang musiman intinya aku bukan ahli jika bikin sesuatu yang gabungan tapi, akan kulakukan sebisaku.**

 **Ohh ya aku sudah main game yah masih tipe Horror jika kalian punya Ps2 mungkin tau game Siren yah efek dan grafiknya lumayan bagus dan ceritanya menarik dan yang membuatku menarik game ini hampir sama kayak game Haunting Ground yang ngandelin anjing buat ngedeteksi musuh tapi, di Siren main character buat jadi, ngandelin penglihatan anjing buat ngedeteksinya dan ingat ini ada 2 yaitu : Forbidden Siren dan Siren : Blood curse untuk seri pertama memang gak bisa pake senjata ( cara gameplay agak mirip outlast) dan yang kedua memang bisa pake senjata tapi, gak selamanya pale senjata terkadang ada beberapa jenis musuh yang sulit dan kebal di tembak maka harus sembunyi. Oke sekian terima kasih.**

 **Chapter 17 : Galuna Island**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Guild**

"Master! Master! Ini gawat!" Mirajane berlari panik dari lantai dua "salah satu kertas misi Class-s menghilang!" Makarov langsung menyeburkan minumannya ketika mendengar teriakan Mirajane.

"Oh, itu barusan aku melihat kucing biru mengambilnya dan dia punya sayap" balas Laxus menopang kakinya.

"Happy?!" Mirajane terkejut _'jangan-jangan Natsu kesana juga kuharap dia baik-baik saja aku tau dia kuat hanya saja aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir'_

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka pikirkan!"

"Aku tau dia bodoh tapi, tak pernah dia melakukan hal idiot seperti ini"

"Dia benar-benar serius!"

"Hey Kakek! Mereka melanggar peraturan Guild dan tentunya mereka akan di usirkan?" Laxus menyeringai "tapi, aku ragu mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat dengan kekuatan payah seperti itu hahaha!" Dengan nada arogannya.

"Laxus jika kau tau kenapa kau tak menghentikanya!" Mirajane memberi Deathglare "aku bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu jika Natsu kenapa-napa!"

"Hei! Hei dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di asuh dan lagipula aku tak tau itu Happy dan apa salahnya jika aku membiarkannya?" Laxus menyadari tatapan Mirajane "ho?, sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Mira, misi mana yang dia ambil?" tanya Makarov.

"Misi Pulau Galuna" jawab Mirajane yang masih memberi tatapan tak menyenangkan.

"Ohh kesitu rupanya!" Makarov wajahnya terlihat tenang dia tau kekuatan anak asuhnya seperti tingkat S hanya saja statusnya masih belum S jadinya dia belum boleh ke atas karena, peraturan "Laxus! Cepat pergi dan bawa mereka kembali"

"Hah! Jangan bercanda aku saat ini juga akan melakukan misi" Tolak Laxus kasar "dan lagipula sudah kubilang mereka bukan lagi anak kecil"

"Lalu siapa yang memaksa mereka kembali!" Makarov Sewot.

"Bagaimana dengan Erza? Aku yakin itu berhasil?" Usul Sorano "dan Nona Irene? Mungkin dia akan sedikit menurut jika di beritau"

"Erza pergi misi dan Nona belum kemari" jawab Lisanna.

"Baiklah kakek! Biar aku saja!" Gray beranjak dari kursinya "dan akan kupaksa si bodoh itu untuk kembali lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Pelabuhan Hargeon**

"Wahhh sudah lama sekali kita tak kemari" Lucy terlihat senang dia mengenakan kemeja putih "bukankah ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Pertama kali? Bukankah itu di rumahmu aku rasa lebih bagus jika ini sebuah tempat reuni" balas Natsu "dan kupikir masih seminggu dan itupun belum lama?"

"Baiklah jika, untuk ke sana kita harus mencari kapal" Usul Lucy celingak-celinguk.

"Tunggu kapal!" Natsu langsung berkeringat mendengar nama itu "sial! Aku lupa! Minta obat untuk menghilangkan rasa mual!"

 **"Huh! Kapankah kau pintar? Sedari tadi aku hanya melihat tingkah konyolmu itu"**

"Bukankah di misi sudah jelas ke sebuah pulau?" Lucy Sweatdrop lalu tersenyum "tapi, tak masalah aku akan menenangkanmu"

"Kau menyukainya!" Ledek Happy.

Mereka bertanya kepada para pemilik kapal untuk mengantarkan mereka namun, hasilnya nihil karena, ada yang menolak, terlalu takut, atau memang benar-benar tak tau pulau itu, dan ada juga yang tak mau kesana dengan alasan yang di ketahui.

"Huh, gimana nih tak ada yang mau di ajak kesana" Lucy mengeluh kesal.

"Baiklah kita berenang kalau kau tidak bisa, naik ke punggung biar aku yang akan membawamu" Balas Natsu.

"Yang benar saja!" Lucy sewot "di laut itu luas dan lagipula banyak hiunya di sana dan lagipula kau tak bisa menggunakan api di sana!"

"Di sini kalian rupanya!" Gray muncul di belakang mereka dan membuat keduanya shock "maaf aku atas perintah Master untuk membawa kalian kembali ke Guild"

"Gahhh! Jadi Jii-chan sudah tau!" Natsu terlihat panik.

"Benar dan kau akan di usir jika melakukannya" Gray menyeringai "tapi, bukan itu masalahnya dan masalahnya jika Erza mengetahui ini!" Dia langsung gemetar ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Di-di usir?" Lucy berkeringat.

"Peduli amat setan!" Natsu langsung menolak "akan kutunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku ini yang terkuat dan bisa melakukan misi ini!"

"Ini perintah! Jika cara lembut tidak bisa maka terpaksa aku harus membuatmu menurut" Gray mengeluarkan sihir esnya.

"Kau menantangku!" Natsu bersiap menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Kalian ini idiot!" Lucy berusaha melerai keduanya

"Jadi, kalian semua penyihir yah?" Celetuk salah satu Nelayan dan membuat ketiganya berhenti beberapa saat "jika kalian kemari untuk melepaskan kutukan itu ayo naiklah!"

"Tidak mau!" Protes Gray tapi, dia tak sadar Seringai jahat di wajah Natsu beberapa saat wajahnya kena tendang dan membuat lelaki berambut hitam ini pingsan dan tak sadar.

 **"Wow! Itu benar-benar tendangan yang telak!"**

"Kenapa kau menendangnya?!" Lucy Sweatdrop "dan bukankah lebih baik jika kita tinggalkan dia di sini?"

"Tidak! Jika kita membiarkannya dia pasti kembali ke Guild" balas Natsu menyeret Gray ke dalam perahu "dan bisa saja Erza atau Mira yang akan kemari menyusul kita"

"Errr!"

"Kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

- **Di perjalanan**

"Perasaanku jadi gak enak gini yah!" Komentar Lucy dia yang tengah mengelus rambut Natsu di pangkuannya "mungkinkah pulau itu cukup buruk dan berbahaya?"

 **"Hadeh! Kau di saat begini malah tak bisa di andalkan bwahahaha!"**

"Sial! Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu dan sialan! Kalian menyerteku dalam kekacauan ini?!" Gray kesal dia berusaha berontak dari tali yang mengikat tubuhnya "hey, pak tua kenapa kau tiba-tiba berniat mengantarkan kita ke pulau itu?" dia menoleh ke arah nelayan itu.

"Jika kau tak di begitukan maka kau akan mengadu pada Master" Ucap Happy

"Namaku Bobo dan aku pernah tinggal sekali di pulau itu" jawabnya sambil mendayung "tapi, aku melarikan diri dari pulau itu"

"Memang seperti apa pulau itu?" tanya Happy

"Entahlah? Tapi, sesuatu yang mengerikan di sana" jawab Bobo "dan bisakah kalian melepas sebuah kutukan itu? Karena aku juga terkena imbasnya ketika di sana" dia menunjukan tangannya yang berubah seperti iblis.

"Ehhh?!"

 **"Wowww! Ini menarik!"**

"Tanganmu?!" Gray terlihat shock "jadi yang kau maksud kutukan itu seperti iblis?"

"Benar kutukan dari pulau Galuna" balas Bobo menghilang tapi, mereka bertigak tak menyadarinya.

"Ah paman?" Lucy menoleh tapi, yang ingin di tanyakan orang itu sudah menghilang "kemana paman itu?!"

"Apakah dia terjatuh?" tanya Gray bersikap tenang.

"Dia tidak ada di sana" jawab Happy yang muncul dari dalam laut.

"Ada tsunami!" Gerutu Natsu masalah pendengaran dia sedikit tajam.

Dan memang benar ada ombak besar setinggi 12 meter ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi sontak mereka berteriak histeris.

"Gahhh! Kita tenggelam!".

" Happy bawa kita semua!"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Grrr! Ini semua gara-gara kalian!"

Natsu sudah bangun dari mabuknya dan menyadari dia tak di kapal dan melihat teman-temannya terombang-ambing oleh air laut dan tak bisa bergerak dan dengan cepat mengambil mereka dan menganggkutnya di pundak.

"Hah, kalian ini" Komentar Natsu yang membawa ketiganya dan dalam kondisi pingsan "hah! Apa boleh buat aku akan membantu jika kalian kesusahan"

 **"Oii! Kekuatanmu dan mereka berbeda jauh jadi, jangan salahkan seseorang"** Kurama Sweatdrop namun Natsu tak begitu peduli.

Natsu langsung menyilangkan tangannya dia melihat ombak besar datang ke arahnya tak lama aura dingin menyertai sekitar.

 **"ICE AGE!"**

Krkkkkkk!

Tak lama separuh dari laut membeku karena serangannya tadi.

"Baiklah saatnya pergi!"

 **"Refleks yang bagus!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Pulau Galuna**

"Huh cukup melelahkan membawa tiga orang ini" Natsu tampaknya telah sampai di pulau dan menjatuhkan kedua orang itu plus kucing "tapi, ngomong-ngomong di mana paman itu? Apakah Hantu?"

"Urgh! Ini dimana?" Lucy mengerang dan membuka matanya "tunggu ini di mana tapi, kalau di pikir ombak besar tadi menghempaskan kita tapi, kenapa tadi aku merasakan hawa dingin"

 _'Dia tak tau apa yang terjadi'_ Natsu memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba paman itu menghilang" Lucy memegang dagunya "kuharap di sini ada sebuah desa maksudku kepala desa ini adalah client kita"

"Tunggu! Sebentar!" Gray bangun tidurnya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menghentikan kita" Natsu menyipitkan matanya "dan kita sudah sejauh ini maka mustahil untuk kembali lagi"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud" Gray membenarkan kerah bajunya "aku akan tetap ikut karena, aku tak suka jika seseorang mendahuluiku karena, aku yang berhak di depan kalian!"

"Yoshh! Sudah di putuskan!"

"Yahhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gerbang Masuk**

"Dilarang masuk? Apa-apaan itu" Gray Pokerface melihat Gerbang tertutup rapat "pulau ini terlihat menjengkelkan!"

"Jika tak bisa cara lembut kita gunakan cara kasar" Natsu bersiap menghancurkan gerbang "kita dobrak! Paksa!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Lucy langsung menghentikannya untuk berbuat kerusakan

"Permisi kami dari Fairy Taill kita kemari karena, permintaan di kertas ini" Lucy bersikap formal

"Fairy Taill? Tapi, aku tak menyangka bahwa kalianlah yang akan kemari"

"Mungkin ada kesalahfahaman di sini sebaiknya kita pergi saja" Gray Pokerface

"Ogah!" Protes Natsu.

"Bisa perlihatkan lambang kalian? Hmmmm tampaknya mereka asli"

"Baiklah buka gerbangnya!"

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam hingga akhirnya di sapa oleh kepala desa tersebut beserta rakyatnya mengenakan pakaian tertutup dan aneh.

"Selamat datang Fairy Taill dan terima kasih sudah datang namaku Moka Kepala Desa sini" jawabnya "dan maaf jika ini tiba-tiba tapi, semuanya perlihatkan pada mereka"

Sesuai yang di perintahkan mereka semua melepas jubah mereka dan hasilnya sama seperti Bobo tadi salah satu dari tubuh mereka seperti iblis

"Begitu rupanya" Gray mengangguk "bukan hanya orang itu semua yang di sini terkena dampaknya juga"

"Whoa! Keren! Aku bisa seperti itu?!" Natsu malah tampak tak begitu peduli

"Kita memang mau memperlihatkan ini" Ucap Moka menunjukan tangannya "semua orang di pulau seperti ini tak peduli itu hewan ataupun apa selama mereka mahluk hidup mereka akan terkena seperti ini"

"Tapi, apa yang membuat pulau ini terkena kutukan? Mungkin saja ini hanya sebuah penyakit?" tanya Gray

"Kita sudah menanyakannya tapi, dokter bilang tak ada sesuatu penyakit" Balas Moka "dan sejak dulu pulau ini selalu di terangi cahaya bulan tapi, entah kenapa beberapa bulan yang lalu warna bulan ini menjadi merah dan pada saat waktu itu wujud kami pun berubah"

"Lihat warnanya berubah merah!" Happy menunjuk ke atas

"Mengerikan" Gray berkeringat

"Inilah kutukan sihir bulan" Moka berubah menjadi mahluk mengerikan begitupun penduduk di belakangnya dan membuat mereka berdua melonjak kaget "dan maaf bila membuat kalian kaget ketika bulan muncul kita akan berubah seperti ini dan paginya kita akan kembali normal seperti biasanya"

"Adakah resiko dari perubahan kutukan ini?" tanya Lucy

"Yah sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang tak kembali ke wujud semulanya dan kami memutuskan untuk membunuh mereka sebelum kehilangan kendali" jawab Moka

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" tanya Natsu terlihat kesal

"Bila kita biarkan maka mereka akan membahayakan orang lain jika di tahan mereka akan berontak dan kabur" balas Moka "itulah sebabnya aku membunuh adikku sendiri karena, jika tidak itu bisa membahayakan yang lain" menunjuk sebuah foto dengan raut sedih.

"Tunggu! Itu kan-" Lucy tau siapa yang ada di foto itu

"Sshhhh!" Gray menyuruhnya diam _'dan itu sebabnya tiba-tiba dia menghilang karena, arwahnya masih penasaran'_

"Aku tau kalian penyihir terkenal maka tolonglah selamatkan pulau ini" Moka membungkuk "bila tak di cegah semua orang di sini akan menjadj moster!"

"Tentu saja ini sudah jadi, tugas kita" Natsu memamerkan Grinnya "tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

 **"Grrr! Dasar idiot!"**

"Hanya ada satu cara! Yaitu hancurkan bulan" jawab Moka "karena, dari kekuatan bulan itu wujud kita menjadi seperti ini jadi, kurasa tak ada cara lain selain menghancurkan bulan itu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Penginapan**

"Kalau kulihat bulan semakin lama semakin menyeramkan" Komentar Happy

"Cepat tutup pintunya! Apa kau tak dengar kata kepala desa tadi!" Perintah Lucy "jika kita terus melihat bulan maka kita akan berubah juga seperti mereka"

"Ini agak sulit" keluh Natsu ia berbicara dengan Partner di dalamnya "oi! Kurama! Bisakah kau tembakan sesuatu dari mulutmu atau Bijuudama supaya mudah menghancurkannya?"

 **"Oi! Kaupikir bulan sekecil bola sepak punyamu apah!"** Kurama Sweatdrop **" dan lagipula kau harus mengeluarkanku dalam wujud besar tapi, aku masih ragu jika sendiri tapi, jika gabungan kurasa itu berhasil"**

"Sepertinya hal itu mustahil" Komentar Gray sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Tak peduli sedulit apapun aku akan tetap menghancurkannya" Natsu terlihat serius.

"Oii! Tolol otakmu sedang terbentur apa!" Gray menggaplok rivalnya "sangat tidak mungkin seseorang dapat menghancurkan bulan bahkan sekelas Master Guild sekalipun"

"Sesuai yang di ucapkan pak tua itu tak ada cara lain selain menghancurkanya!" Balas Natsu.

"Mustahil namun, yang jadi pertanyaanku bagaimana caranya kita ke bulan?" Tanya Gray

"Gampang ada Happy" balas Natsu seenaknya

"Aku tak bisa terbang sejauh itu" Ucap Happy

"Baiklah nanti saja diskusinya sebaiknya kita tidur! Hoammxz!" Natsu langsung ambruk dan tidur

"Yah kau benar!" Gray menguap lebar

"Baiklah selamat tidur" Lucy berbaring dan memejamkan mata dia menyadari bahwa dia tidur diapit dua laki-laki untuk Natsu dia tak mempermasalahkannya malahan senang tapi, untuk Gray _'ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur di sebelah orang yang sering kehilangan pakaian ini benar-benar buruk'_ tubuhnya berbalik ke arah Natsu dan sedikit memberi pelukan lalu tersenyum

 _'Selamat tidur My King'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya.**

"Sial! Aku masih ngantuk!" Gerutu Natsu sambil tidir berjalan "kenapa kita harus berangkat sepagi ini hoamzzz!"

"Kita misi juga tak terlalu terburu-buru jadi, santai saja!" Gray mengikuti gaya Natsu.

"Kalian pikir aku bisa tidur juga apah!" balas Lucy yang memanggil Hologrium.

"Bohong! Buktinya aku lihat kau memeluk Natsu lalu mendengkur kecil itukah yang di namakan tak bisa tidur?" Ucap Happy membuat wajah Lucy memerah.

"Oh pantas saja tubuhku bertambah hangat" Natsu yang terlihat cuek dan asik mengurek lubang hidung "oh ya aku baru ingat jika kita menghancurkan bulan berarti aku takkan bisa melihat lagi Festival"

"Ohh ya Festival itu jika seperti itu tak ada maka aku takkan bisa menikmati dagingnya" Sambung Gray dia Sweatdrop ketika melihat Lucy masuk ke dalam Jam Hologrium "dan apa-apaan kau masuk ke dalam seperti itu"

"Katanya kalian semua idiot! Karena, bisa saja ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan yang terjadi di luar sana" Jawab Hologrium sebagai Juru bicara Lucy.

"Hah! Apapun itu akan kumusnahkan saja!" Gray tampak tak peduli.

"Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang besar kemari?" Komentar Natsu dia dengan Haki Kenbun sudah mengetahuinya dan benar saja ada tikus raksasa dsngan wajah jelek berdiri di hadapan mereka "apakah ini juga salah satu kutukan juga?!"

"Tikus!" Lucy terkejut.

Sebelum Gray melakukan sesuatu Tikus menyeburkan nafas yang tak menyenangkan tentunya ini berefek pada orang yang memiliki penciuman tajam contohnya Natsu.

"Gahhh! Baunya menyebalkan!" Natsu menutup hidungnya.

"Baunya melebihi kotoran kambing!" Gray berusaha menahan nafas

"Sebaiknya kita lari!" Usul Lucy berlari di susul yang lain di belakang"

"Percuma saja!" Gray menyatukan tangannya dan menempelkannya ke lantai **"ICE MAKE : FLOOR!"**

"Aku bantu!" Natsu menahan nafas sambil membuat segel tangan **"DOTON : DOKUENGE!"**

Gray membuat jebakan lantai sementara Natsu membuat tangan tanah memegang kaki tikus itu dan membantingnya ke arah Es yang di buat Gray.

"Yosha!"

"Berhasil!"

"Teman-teman aku melihat sebuah kuil sebaiknya kita kesana" Lucy menunjuk sebuah bangunan namun, ketika dia menoleh hanya bisa Sweatdrop ketika kedua temannya menyiksa tikus itu yang sudah tak berdaya "kalian benar-benar kejam!"

"Hahaha rasakan!"

"Inilah akibatnya jika menantang kita!"

"Ini pembalasanku atas nafas sialanmu itu!"

"Terima ini!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kuil**

"Tempat ini luas sekali!" Lucy terkagum "tapi, kira-kira berapa umurnya? Kalau kupikir mungkin sudah tua"

"Lihat di sana ada lambang bulan" Gray menunjuk sebuah motif di dinding "kalau di fikir pulau ini di sebut juga pulau bulan"

"Tempat ini sudah lama kupikir daya ketahanannya juga buruk" Komentar Natsu menginjak lantai dengan kasar "arrhghh! Menyebalkan!" dia menggunakan kekuatannya

"Natsu jangan-" Lucy terlambat karena Natsu sudah melakukannya alhasil tempat yang mereka pijaki ambruk dan runtuh ke bawah.

*crash!

"Gahhh sialan kenapa lantai ini tak ada penyangganya!"

"Idiot! Mana ada lantai seperti itu!"

"Tolol! Memangnya ini atap Guild yang ada penyangganya!"

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Bawah**.

"Hah! Yang benar saja!" Natsu yang baru bangun dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya "tampaknya kita baik-baik saja setelah tadi"

"Sini kubantu Happy" Lucy menolong kucing itu yang lehernya tersangkut tulang.

"Kau ini sok tau banget sih!" Gray yang merapihkan bajunya "kurasa ini lantai bawah!"

"Ayo kita telusuri ini!" Natsu sudah berjalan namun, langkahnya terhenti karena, ada sesuatu yang besar di depannya "tunggu! Apa ini?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray

"Monster raksasa membeku" Natsu menunjuk reaksi Gray setelah melihat Monster itu berbeda dan agak risau dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Deliora!" Teriak Gray berkeringat ketakutan "maksudku! Kenapa ada Deliora di sini!"

"Apa kau mengetahui Sesuatu?" tanya Natsu tapi, Partner di dalamnya juga ingin berbicara sesuatu "hmmm? Ada sesuatu"

 **"Maaf bukan aku yang ingin bicara melainkan SonGoku"** Jawab Kurama

 **"Gagagaga! Hmmm halo Dragneel! Maaf aku berbicara sekarang"** Sapa Songoku **"oke aku kesini ada sesuatu di dalam monster aneh itu hmmm? Seperti seseorang yang tersegel di dalam Es ini"**

"Maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tak faham.

 **"Yah ada jiwa yang tersegel di dalam Es ini bersama monster"** Jawab Songoku **"ada sebuah kehidupan di dalam es ini meski sangat kecil setidaknya kau bisa melepaskan segel es ini dan menyelamatkan orang yang tersegel ini"**

"Maksudmu! Aku akan membuka Segel Es ini dan menyelamatkan seseorang tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Natsu "dan jika ini berhasil berarti monster ini akan hidup lagi dan menyerang semuanya?"

 **"Yah memang begitu tapi, kau bisa mengalahkannya karena, perbandingan kekuatanmu dengannya cukup jauh"** Balas Songoku **"dan selain itu tampaknya seseorang yang tersegel di sini dan monster itu memiliki kaitan yang erat terhadap temanmu yang sering kehilangan pakaiannya dan kau bisa lihat raut wajahnya ketika melihat monster ini dan tenang saja akan kubantu kau!"**

"Oke aku mengerti" Natsu mengangguk

"Ini Deliora! Iblis membawa petak kenapa dia harus ada di sini" Gray bergemetar ketakutan "seharusnya dia tak ada di sini!" Natsu melihat wajah itu dan faham ada sesuatu masalalu yang terjadi terhadap rivalnya.

"Hei, aku bisa merasakan seseorang kemari" Ucap Natsu dia memang mudah merasakan hawa kehadiran "sebaiknya kita sembunyi!" dia langsung menarik temannya.

Dan tak lama ada dua Figure muncul yang satu lelaki tenang, dengan rambut Gaya mohawk ungu, dengan alis tebal dan mata sipit, yang satunya lelaki seperti anjing, yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada seperti Gray.

"Tampaknya ada seseorang yang kemari" Yuuka celingak-celinguk "ugh! Ini hanya firasatku saja jadi, aku ngantuk sekarang apa mungkin Efek Moon Drip dan apa kau terkena efeknya juga?"

"Sama sekali tidak bodoh!" Teriak Toby "ini memang wajah asliku!"

"Tenanglah ini hanya gurauan" balas Yuuka tenang

"Apakah itu yang di maksud kutukan itu?" Guman Lucy sambil menguping.

"Yuuka-san, Toby-san ada berita buruk" Figure wanita berambut pink, dengan dua kuncir kuda "Angelica telah di kalahkan!"

"Itukan hanya tikus!" Toby Sewot.

"Dia bukan sekedar tikus, Angelica adalah pelari tercepat di kegelapan dan cinta" Balas Sherry

"Ada yang gak beres dengan otak wanita itu" Lucy Pokerface.

"Bau mereka bukan asli orang sini" Natsu mengendus "dan di perparah mereka tak terkena kutukan itu jika, mereka orang asli sini seharusnya dia berubah jadi monster"

"Benar dugaanku ada penyusup di sini" Ucap Yuuka melihat sekitar

"Kita harus segera menangkapnya sebelum bulan menampakan cahayanya" Ucap Sherry "atau Reitei-sama akan marah"

"Aku setuju" Yuuka mengangguk "karena, mereka sudah melihat Deliora kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka hidup-hidup" dan tak lama mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Lucy "karena, waktu yang belum tepat untuk menanyakan dan menangkap mereka sekarang"

"Aye!"

"Kau tau sesuatu Gray, tentang mosnter ini?" tanya Natsu "apakah ada sesuatu hubungan di masa lalumu dan jangan bohong aku bisa lihat jelas di wajahmu" dia langsung bertanya pada intinya.

"Yah memang benar dan asal kau tau Iblis ini tersegel dulunya 10 tahun yang lalu di benua Es Utara" Gray mengepalkan tangannya "dan iblis ini dulunya di Segel oleh guruku Ur yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Mahluk ini"

 **"Bingo! Seperti dugaanku"** Ucap Songoku **"oh ya jika kau menyelamatkan wanita itu mungkin kau dapat hadiah khusus"** Natsu hanya Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tau siapa Reitei ini" Gray wajahnya terlihat kesal "tapi, takkan kubiarkan orang itu mencoreng nama guruku"

"Jika kau bilang ada di Utara kenapa malah ada di sini?" Tanya Happy

"Mungkin saja mereka yang membawanya kemari" jawab Lucy "dan mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan ritual itu dan mungkin mereka mengira monster ini masih hidup makanya di bawa kemari"

"Yosh! Kalau gitu hancurkan!" Natsu sudah siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya tapi, dia tau Gray melayangkan tinjunya namun, berhasil di tangkap dan membantingnya balik "oi! Apa yang salah dengan kau!"

"Menjauhlah! Api itu bisa melelehkannya!" Gray melotot.

"Kau ini gila? Ini Es di gunakan pakai Segel" Ucap Natsu dengan nada serius "dan jika Es ini hanya meleleh dengan apiku seharusnya tahun-tahun kemarin Es ini sudah mencair!"

"Tch, kau benar" Gray mendecik "aku lupa bahwa Ur melepaskan segel Es ini dan kau benar mustahil untuk mencair"

"Jika kau bilang ini sulit mencair mungkin mereka tau cara mencairkan segel Es ini jadinya mereka membawanya" Sambung Lucy "dan lagipula apa tujuan mereka kemari?!"

"Mana kutahu!" Gray protes "sial! Aku jadi tak bisa tenang! Jika seperti itu sebenarnya siapa sih mereka yang membawa Deliora kemari?"

"Jawabannya mudah saja kita susul mereka dan paksa mereka untuk memberitahunya" Usul Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa kekerasan" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" tanya Happy.

"Sesuai yang mereka katakan Ritual Bulan jadi, kurasa mereka akan melakukannya di malam hari" Jawab Gray "yah, sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai malam"

"Menunggu! Bagaimana bisa aku diam tanpa melakukan apapun!" Natsu terlihat paling kesal duluan "dan katamu menunggu malam! Tapi, ini masih siang bolong!"

"Kurasa Gray benar kita harus menunggu ini sampai malam" Lucy mengangguk setuju.

"Ahh baiklah" Natsu langsung bersandar batu.

"Ur.." Guman Gray dia teringat kenangan waktu kecil dia hanya duduk memperhatikan Monster itu dan Natsu menyadari tatapan sedih rivalnya.

"Ahhh kesal juga menunggu" Keluh Lucy bosan dia memegang Kunci Perak dan tampak memanggil sesuatu **"OPEN GATE : THE LYRE LYRA!"**

Dan muncul seorang gadis dengan tingkah terlalu kecentilan, mengenakan gaun Hitam, dan penutup kepala, dan sayap putih kecil, dan di punggungnya sebuah Gitar Zaman kuno.

"Awww! Sudah lama kau tak memanggilku ahh!" Lyra bertingka seperti sifatnya "soalnya sudah lama kau tak memanggilmu"

"Itu karena, memanggilmu hanya bisa 3 kali dalam sebulan" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Orang aneh yang sama seperti Lucy" Komentar Happy

"Baiklah lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?" tanya Lyra.

"Terserah kau aja dah" jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah... *Jreng *jreng *jreng" Lyra memainkan gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi "umareru kotoba~ kiyeyue Kotoba~Anata no nakani~ikitsuzeru kotoba~tochidomori Soki~Yuuki Heto kaweru~Saa arukidaso~ano yori toki~anatawa suyoku natteiru kara~Mou Mayonada nawe~ano toki no Kotoba wo shinjite"

"Ehh, Gray kau menangis!" Lucy terkejut melihat lelaki berambut hitam ini mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ahh yang benar saja!" Gray mengusap langsung air matanya agar tak ketahuan

"Ftttt! Dasar cengeng!" Natsu malah menertawakannya.

"Diammmmmm!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah mereka tidur siang dan mereka terbangun dan hari sudah malam mereka melihat cahaya merah dari monster Deliora dan segera mereka ke atas dan mencari sumber tapi, diatas tak ada seseorang dan merekapun sembunyi sambil melihat keadaan.

"Tampaknya mereka sedang melakukan ritual itu" Komentar Natsu bersembunyi "tapi, aku tak bisa mencium bau orang di sana"

"Dan terlihat mereka telah melakukan Ritual membebaskan Deliora" Sambung Lucy dan menoleh ke Stellar Spiritnya "kau masih di sini rupanya" dia hanya Sweatdrop.

"Mereka sedang melakukan Ritual yang di sebut Moon Drip" Balas Lyra "dan mereka tampaknya membangkitkan monster itu dengan cahaya bulan"

"Tidak mungkin! Segel Es itu mencair begitu saja" Gray terlihat panik "jika Es itu mencair mereka tak tau betapa mengerikannya Deliora!"

"Mungkin saja tapi, sihir Moon Drip ini juga bisa mencairkan Es itu" Balas Lyra.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyi" Natsu mengendus "aku bisa mencium bau mereka kemari"

Dan selagi mereka sembunyi pada kenyataannya ada kelompok yang waktu itu kini muncul lagi bersama seseorang yang baru mengenakan jubah putih tertutup, dan topeng.

"Tch, aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara tadi malam" Yuuka menguap "dan parahnya kita tak menemukan penyusup itu"

"Aku juga lelah tolol!" Toby berteriak.

"Kabar buruk Reitei-sama" Ucap Sherry menoleh "kita kedatangan penyusup dan tak bisa menangkap mereka"

"Itukah orang yang di sebut Reitei?" Lucy menunjuk "dari gaya pakaiannya dia lebih terlihat seperti orang aneh"

"Tampaknya Deliora akan bangkit paling tidak hari ini" Ucap Reitei dia tampaknya tak begitu peduli "tapi, aku tak ingin para penyusup itu mengganggu rencanaku dan kalian pergilah ke desa itu dan hancurkan semuanya"

"Baik!"

"Ayo!"

"Uwohhhg!"

"Orang ini Stress!" Komentar Natsu.

"Sebaiknya kita tolong para penduduk" Lucy bertingkah panik.

"Tidak mungkin! Suara itu?!" Gray menggigil ketakutan "mungkinkah itu kau?"

"Lyon?"

"Sial! Aku kesal hanya jika menunggu di sini" Natsu menunjuk dan membuat putaran cahaya menyilaukan dan menembakan laser yang serangannya tak mengenai mereka sedikitpun atau memang di sengaja untuk menimbulkan kekacauan.

Jduarrr!

"Tampaknya mereka dari Fairy Taill" Komentar Yuuka "jadi, begitu rupanya penduduk di sini yang meminta mereka"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat pergi dan hancurkan para penduduk itu" Perintah Reitei alias Lyon "aku tak peduli siapapun itu akan kuhancurkan siapapun yang berani menghalangi rencanaku"

Gray membuat Pilar Es bergerak ke arah Lyon namun, lelaki itu membuat perisai Es untuk menahannya, Lyon menggerakan tangannya berusaha membekukan Natsu namun, lelaki berambut pink ini sudah berada di depannya dengan aura petir.

"Kau cukup lambat untuk orang congkak sepertimu" Natsu memberinya tinjuan tak begitu keras tapi, itu cukup untuk meretakan topeng itu.

"Temanmu lumayan juga dan apa kabar Gray lama tak berjumpa," Lyon menampakan wajahnya karena, topengnya sudah hancur "tidak, atau harus ku sebut teman seperguruan" dia menyeringai.

"Lyon kau tau kau bukan murid Ur lagi" Ucap Gray

"Itupun berlaku untukmu Juga Gray" Lyon menyeringai "dan di tambah lagi Ur sekarang sudah tak ada di dunia ini"

"Hei yang ini kuserahkan padamu dan juga aku yang akan menyusul yang lainnya" Ucap Natsu dia tau tak ada gunanya ikut campur masalah orang lain

"Oke dan lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin kuselesaikan secara pribadi" Gray mengangguk "dan di mana Lucy?" dia tak melihat Gadis berambut pirang semenjak tadi.

"Dia pergi lebih dulu kesana bersama Happy" jawab Natsu dan perlahan tubuhnya memudar oleh api "kuserahkan dia padamu"

"Heii kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gray bertanya "dia kehilangan nyawanya karena, menyegel monster itu dan kau malah melakukan sesuatu yang konyol seperti ini!" dia berteriak kesal.

"Hah, lucu sekali jika kau yang berbicara bukankah kau yang membunuh Guru kita sendiri" Lyon memberi Deathglare "dan bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu setelah yang kau lakukan? Apa aku benar?"

"Gray!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Laut**

Tampak sebuah kapal besar yang tampaknya dimiliki seorang bajak laut tengah berlayar ke arah Pulau Galuna dan bisa di lihat para Kru yang tergeletak dan terluka berkat seseorang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ke-ke pu-pulau itu" Captain kapal itu ketakutan oleh seseorang gadis merah, berarmor "bukankah i-itu pulau te-terkutuk siapapun di sana da-dapat berubah jadi monster"

"Bodo amat! Karena, aku kemari ingin menyusul sesuatu yang ku khawatirkan" Balas Erza dengan Nada tinggi _'Natsu, baka! Kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan membahayakan seperti ini, aku bersumpah akan menghukummu jika kau sampai terluka'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HahaHaha akhirnya aku selesai ini seperti biasa gak ada yang spesial dan berarti dan begitupun aku tak peduli apapun itu yah See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hahaha halo lagi dalam fic gajeku yang satu ini dan soal kekuatan Natsu yah aku gak langsung keluarin dan alasannya yah musuhnya masih tipe rendah dan juga aku sengaja gak di perlihatin kekuatan Natsu yang sesungguhnya atau waktu seriusnya karena yah bosan ajah jika langsung ngeluarin kekuatan penuh dan tenang ajah perlahan akan terbuka semua kekuatan Natsu yang di miliki yah intinya lewat proses cerita memang kekuatannya sudah ada hanya saja aku nunggu lawan yang pas gitu yah intinya pertarungannya belum terlalu serius masih sekedar pertarungan ringan dan cerita.**

 **Oh ya gimana publish fic baruku? Yah agak biasa-biasa ajah tak terlalu jelek aku gak tau bagaimana ceritanya tapi, yah namanya awal pasti terkadang ada sesuatu yang gak nyambung kayak ucapanku yang gaje bin ajaib ahh lupakan aku akan menghilang saja dalam keheningan malam seperti ficku yoshh! Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung cekidot.**

 **Chapter 18 : Ritual Moon Drip**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Kau ini yang jadi penyebanya Gray jadi, berhenti seolah-seolah kau tak pernah melakukan apapun" Lyon terlihat sangat kesal dan menembakan Es membuat Gray terjungkal "bukankah kau ingin menghentikanku? Kemarilah jika tidak Deliora akan bangkit"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau!" Gray menyeka mulutnya

 **"ICE MAKE : EAGLE!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : SHIELD!"**

Lyon membuat kumpulan Es berbentuk burung, Kecil dan Gray membentuk perisai melindungi dirinya tapi, lelaki berambut perak itu lebih cerdik dia mengarahkan serangan Esnya ke arah lain Gray menyadarinya langsung kabur dan melepaskan perisainya.

 **"ICE MAKE : HAMMER!**

 **" ICE MAKE : APE!"**

Gray menyatukan tangannya dia membuat palu Es besar di atas Lyon namun, lelaki berambut perak itu melindungi dirinya dengan sihir Es seperti kera besar dan melebur di udara.

"Kau ini masih menyedihkan" Lyon membetulkan kerah bajunya "kau seperti biasa membuat Es menggunakan kedua tangan sedangkan aku hanya satu tangan"

"Aku melakukan apa yang dia ajarkan padaku jadi wajar saja" balas Gray dia agak terkejut dengan kekuatan teman masa lalunya ini.

"Antara kau dan aku kita berbeda jauh" Lyon menyombongkan dirinya "aku ini murid Ur sudah lama dan sangat spesial"

"Keparat! Kau!" Gray mulai membeci sikapnya itu kedua tangannya di tempelkan ke bawah **"ICE GEYSER!"** dia membuat pilar Es besar

"Segini sajakah yang kau dapatkan?" Lyon dengan mudah menghancurkan pilar Es yang mengapit dirinya "karena, aku ini lebih senior darimu walau jalan kita berbeda tapi, itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang membeku"

 **"ICE MAKE : DRAGON!"**

"Ur adalah tujuanku itulah sebabnya aku ingin mencairkan Es itu" Lyon membuat Naga Es besar dan langsung menghempaskannya ke arah Gray "impianku adalah melampauinya tapi, kau menghancurkannya kupikir itu mustahil tapi, masih ada cara lain bila aku mengalahkan Deliora yang Ur sendiri tak bisa maka dengan itu aku bisa melampauinya"

"Kau gila!" bentak Gray kesal mendengar ideologi temannya ini "kau tak mengerti seberapa mengerikannya Deliora dan kau mencoba untuk melawan!?"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa jadi berhentilah memaksaku untuk menghentikan ini!" Lyon membuat tumpukan dan pilar Es yang menghimpit tubuh Gray membuat lelaki itu tak bisa bergerak dan kesakitan.

"Matilah di sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gray membuka matanya dia tau bahwa dia kalah duel dari Lyon tapi, dia cukup terkejut melihat figure lain di depannya tapi, dia terasa familiar.

"Natsu?" Gray cukup melihat wajah bodoh dengan topi jerami "apa yang lakukan kau di sini? Bukankah kau menyusul mereka"

"Aku tak kesana sedari tadi aku melihat pertarunganmu dari jauh" balas Natsu tapi, wajahnya terlihat mengejek "kau terlihat buruk kawan! Beginikah keadaan orang yang berbicara sok hebat? Ya ampun kau terlihat malah menyedihkan fftttt!"

"Uhh di mana Lyon?" Gray menyadari lelaki berambut perak itu tak ada.

"Dia sudah pergi ke suatu tempat dan tampaknya ritualnya sudah berhasil" Balas Natsu dia menggedong lelaki itu "aku khawatir Lucy kenapa-kenapa bukan aku tak mempercayainya hanya saja jumlah lawannya tak seimbang baginya"

"Sial! Aku lemah sekali!" Gray menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi kesal "padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk jadi kuat"

"Kau ini merajuk saja seperti perempuan" Natsu meledeknya "jika kalah sekali saja kau sudah seperti ini bagaimana nanti? Kau ini pria bukan?, kalah sekali bukan berarti kau kalah selamanya kau bisa mencoba menghajarnya nanti setelah ini"

"Yeah kau benar" Gray mengangguk.

"Ughh! Kau rada berat juga" Komentar Natsu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Desa**

"Hei, Lucy kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu yang masih menggendong Gray tapi, dia tak melihat ada pertarungan di sini.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja terima kasih telah bertanya" Balas Lucy dia agak shock melihat Gray yang pingsan "uhhmm kenapa dengannya?" dia mencoba bertanya sendiri.

"Ceritanya panjang" Jawab Natsu memutar bola matanya dia hanya Sweatdrop ketika melihat lubang yang di tutupi jerami berada di depan gerbang "apa ini jebakan yang kau buat?" dia seenaknya menjatuhkan gendongannya.

"Urghh! Iya" Lucy agak malu-malu menjawabnya "tapi, ini berkat bantuan Virgo" dia menunjuk bintang roh di sampingnya

"Sudah kubilang kau itu bodoh Lucy buktinya Natsu tau jebakanmu itu" Komentar Happy.

"Heiii!"

"Ngomong-ngomong tampaknya mereka belum sampai kemari" Tanya Natsu bertolak pinggang "ahh, sial aku padahal tadi menunggu tapi, aku bosan jika hanya menunggu"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Balas Lucy "tampaknya kau lebih dulu daripada mereka Natsu baiklah! Kita buat lubang lagi untuk berjaga-jaga"

"Itu percuma!" teriak Happy

"Tampaknya mereka tersesat" Ucap Natsu menatap langitu dia melihat bayangan besar di langit "hmmmm? Itu" dia bisa melihat Tikus besar yang waktu itu dia siksa tengah terbang dengan membawa ember besar berisi cairan

"Huh, kenapa dia kesini lagi" Lucy hanya bisa Sweatdrop tapi, tak menyadari setetes cairan itu mengarah kepadanya beruntung Natsu langsung menyapunya dengan air.

"Berhati-hatilah kau terlalu banyak terbuka" Natsu memperingatinya "dan juga terlihat itu sangat berbahaya"

"Ahh, gomen" Lucy menunduk kepalanya.

"Kita banyak menghabiskan waktu karena, mengambil cairan beracun ini" Ucap Yuuka melipat tangannya

"Tapi, setidaknya Para penduduk desa dan penyihir itu berada di sini" balas Sherry dia memerintahkan hewan miliknya melemparkan cairan itu dan mengarahkannya ke Desa itu.

"Orang itu benar-benar Gila!" Happy bertingkah panik.

 **"ICE AGE!"**

"Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan" Komentar Natsu dia langsung membekukan cairan itu dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping

"Ahh, begitu" Lucy terlihat bodoh karena, bertingkah panik seperti itu dia tau Natsu bisa mengatasinya tanpa hal sulit sementara Natsu memberi Deathglare ke figure tiga bayangan di depannya.

"Tampaknya mereka selamat tapi, ini lebih mudah karena kita bisa mengatsinya sendiri" Ucap Yuuka "dan juga cukup 15 menit untuk kita membereskannya"

"Sombong sekali mereka!" komentar Lucy kesal sementara di belakang kepala desa itu terlihat kesal beruntung rakyat segera menariknya dan menghindar dari tempat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja" Sherry langsung terbang menggunakan tikus besarnya dan mengejar para penduduk pulau itu.

*wushhh!

"Huh?.." Lucy membuka mata dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh rupanya dia terbawa terbang bersama tikus itu "tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana bisa aku berada di mari!" Dia mencoba memukul kaki tikus itu tapi, tak ada hasil.

"Lucy idiot!" Celetuk Happy

"Bukankah dia tak sadar?" Natsu Sweatdrop mendengar keluhan Lucy.

"Hei, hei! Turunkan aku dari sini!" Lucy terus memukul namun, tak menunjukan hasil apapun "hah, bagaimana dengan ini!" dia langsung mengkelitikinya dan hasilnya tikus Tertawa dan berhenti terbang dan beberapa saat mereka semua terjatuh.

*boooommm

"Aku berani bertaruh dia akan kalah dengan cepat" Yuuka Pokerface.

"Mana mungkin!" Teriak Toby namun tak di gubris rekannya ini.

"Baiklah, kau kejar Lucy dan biar aku urus yang satu ini" Natsu langsung menghilang tanpa mereka sadari.

"Huh, kemana dia?" Toby celingak-celinguk dia tak melihat orang itu namun, dia cukup shock ketika Natsu sudah di depannya dan memukul perutnya "guh!" dia merasakan sakit dan panas di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau membiarkan pertahananmu terbuka jelas" Natsu terus menekan tinjunya sampai dalam yah wajar saja itu bukan tinju Api melainkan Magma dan menghempaskan pria anjing itu hingga tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Toby!"

 **"SURGE!"**

Natsu melihat Gelombang kejut ke arahnya namun dia membalasnya dengan Laser kuning dan beradu tapi, Milik Natsu yang menang membuat Yuuka langsung menghindar ke samping agak jauh.

"Lumayan untuk orang sepertimu" Yuuka menyeka mulutnya "dan akan kubalas apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku" dia sekarang terlihat kesal "dan asal kau tau kita ini Mage juga, apa kau pernah mendengar nama Jura dari Lamia Scale? Karena kita dari sana"

"Ini pertarungan jadi, wajar saja jika ada yang terluka" Natsu menyeringai dia melihat Toby yang bangun lagi namun, Kondisinya benar-benar terlihat buruk "oho, bocah besar sudah bangun dari tidur pulasnya" dia mengabaikan tatapan Deathglare yang di arahkan kepadanya.

Toby bergerak secara paksa dari arah kiri dan Yuuka bergerak dari arah kanan mereka menyerang Natsu dari arah berbeda secara bersamaan namun, lelaki berambut pink ini menyeringai dia langsung menembakan laser ke arah Kaki dan membuat mereka tersungkur dan membuat Segel tangan.

 **"FUUTON : WIND FORTEX!"**

*Wushh!

Natsu langsung membuat pusaran angin besar yang menjulang ke atas Tobi sudah terkena serangan telak namun, Yuuka masih bisa membuat perisai dan melindungi dirinya.

"Persetan! Dengan yang namanya Jura!" Natsu malah tak begitu menggubris ucapan mereka "kemarilah siapapun itu akan kuhajar siapapun yang berbuat salah"

"Guhhh! Orang ini kekuatannya mengerikan juga" Guman Yuuka dia tau lawannya ini malah terlihat tak terpojok "hah! Selama aku ada di perisai ini tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyerangku karena, aku dapat menetralisir semua sihir"

"Benarkah?" Natsu langsung menerobos perisai itu dengan tangan menghitam "jika aku tak bisa menggunakan sihir dari jangkauan ini itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa meninjumu dengan tangan kosong"

*duaghhh

"Gahh! Dia gila!" teriak Yuuka wajahnya terkena pukulan yang telak dari Natsu "orang ini benar-benar tak bisa di kontrol!"

"!"

"Hehehe! Jangan menunjukan wajah panik di saat begini" Natsu menyeringai dia sudah tepat di depannya dan menarik nafas **"KATON : HONO HOKKYAKU!"** menyeburkan api dalam kobaran besar dan langsung menghanguskan orang itu.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Selesai, mereka hanya banyak bicara tapi, kekuatan nol" komentar Natsu dia melirik ke arah rumah para penduduk yang sudah rusak "kelakuan mereka terlalu menyebalkan aku harus menghentikan mereka" dia mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ke Tempat Lucy**

"Uhhh, ini dimana" Lucy terbangun dari pingsannya setelah jatuh dari langit secara bersamaan "oh, ya di mana wanita itu" dia tak melihatnya yang ada Tikus raksasa yang tergeletak.

"Hikz! Hikz! Terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku" Sherry menangis dan Lucy hanya cengo melihat tingkahnya "berkat kau aku takkan bisa mendapatkan cintanya lagi"

"Huh?!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! **WOOD DOOL!"** Sherry menggerakan jarinya dan menghidupkan pohon besar di sampingnya dan langsung menyerang Lucy.

 **"OPEN GATE : THE BULL TAURUS!"** Lucy mengeluarkan kuncinya dan memanggil Sapi besar dan menyuruhnya menghancurkan Pohon itu dan Taurus dengan mudah menebasnya "bagus, kau hebat" dia memujinya.

"Moooooo! Dadamu is the best!"

"Tapi, sayang sekali Bintang roh takkan mempan kepadaku" Sherry tersenyum tenang ketika melihat Taurus bersiap mengayunkan kapaknya

"Ehhh!"

*Duarrr

"Ehhh, kau kenapa?!" Lucy panik sambil menghindari Kapak yang di layangkan Taurus kepadanya "urghh! Kau ini kenapa menyerangku?!" dia dalam kondisi terkunci tak bergerak ketika Bintang rohnya mencengkik Lehernya.

"Sihirku dapat menyerang dan mengendalikan benda apapun selain manusia jadi, Bintang rohmu itu bukan manusia" Sherry menggerakan jarinya "dan lepaskan bajunya buat di bugil!"

"Dengan senang hati moooooo!"

"Kau ini di kendalikan atau tidak sih!" Lucy langsung protes.

"Kembalilah dan Tutup pintu!" Lucy berteriak dan memegang lehernya "Taurus! Tutup pintunya! Dan kembalilah"

"Memanggil dan mengembalikan Bintang roh harus persetujuan kedua belah pihak" Sherry menyeringai "dan segini sajakah penyihir Fairy Taill?"

 **"CLOSE THE GATE!** *Pooff!" Lucy berteriak dan beberapa saat sapi itu menghilang "ehhh, aku berhasil rupanya" wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi senang.

"Sial!, tak kusangka aku bisa sakah perhitungan begini" Sherry menunjukkan raut wajah shock

"Tentu saja karena kita Fairy Taill!" Lucy menyeringai dia memegang pecutnya "dan kitalah yang terhebat"

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Gua**

"Reitei-sama kenapa kau membiarkan lelaki bernama Gray itu" tanya Zalty salah seorang asisten Lyon yang membantunya.

"Tak ada alasan Khusus" balas Lyon dengan suara bosan "aku hanya memberi pelajaran sedikit agar dia kapok dan juga aku malas ada darah"

"Kau bilang begitu tetapi, malah kau menyuruh membunuh penduduk itu" Ucap Zalty memutar badan "tapi, apa karena dia guru seperguruanmu? Makanya kau jadi lembek?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku sudah membuatnya babak belur begitu" Lyon menatap Deliora "tapi, jika dia menghalangiku lagi aku tak segan-segan lagi untuk membunuhnya"

"Benarkah?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di Tempat Lucy** ( **Lagi -_-** )

"Kau lupakah bintang rohmu tidak berguna sama sekali" Ucap Sherry

"Entahlah, jika kita belum mencobanya mana tau" Lucy memgeluarkan Kunci tapi, kali ini berwarna perak biasanya suka emas **"OPEN THE GATE : THE DOG PLUE!"** dia mengeluarkan Anjing putih Sherry sudah mengendalikannya tapi, bintang roh itu terlihat tak berguna dalam hal bertarung.

"Sial! Kau mengeluarkan roh bintangmu yang lemah" Umpat Sherry "hentikan pengendalian! **ROCK DOOL!"** dia membuat monster batu raksasa dan memberi pukulan kerasnya ke tanah.

"Wahhhh!" Teriak Lucy terjungkal jauh hingga ke tepi pantai "sial! Aku harus mencari sesuatu yang kuat untuk menghancurkan itu" dia melihat ke arah laut terlintas sesuatu di otaknya "ahh aku tau! Aku harus memanggil Aquarius"

"Kau takkan bisa lari lagi" Sherry mengejarnya.

 **"OPEN THE WATER BARRIEE : AQUARIUS!"** Lucy mengeluarkan roh bintangnya lagi kali ini seekor Duyung berambut biru "hei! Musuh kita adalah wanita itu hancurkan dan kalahkan dia!"

"Tch" Aqurius hanya mendecik.

"Jangan hanya bilang begitu setiap kemunculanmu!" Lucy Protes kesal "setidaknya bantu aku dan kalahkan dia!"

"Kau ini cerewet!" Aquarius mengucek telinga "itulah sebabnya Pangeran Naga berambut pinkmu itu tidak meminangmu jadinya kau tetap Jomblo!"

"Berisik!" Lucy bersemu merah entah kenapa bintang rohnya ini bisa mengetahui rahasianya yang ia tulis di sebuah buku.

"Aquarius beri dia pelajaran!" Sherry tampaknya sudah mengendalikan duyung berambut biru ini.

"Rarrrrghhhhhh!"

Aquarius mengamuk dia mengeluarkan gelombang laut yang besar bahkan lebih besar dari sebuah Tsunami dan alhasil Lucy terkena dampaknya bukan hanya itu Sherry juga terkena dan mereka terombang-ambing dalam air dan setelah itu air kembali surut.

"Tanpa di suruhpun aku akan pergi juga" Aquarius langsung menhilang.

"Asal kau tau Aquarius selalu melontarkan air itu tak peduli itu kawan atau lawan" Ucap Lucy matanya berputar-putar merasakan pusing yang berlebihan "makanya meski kau mengendalikannya itu percuma karena, serangannya tak memandang apapun"

"Ughh! Ini di luar perkiraanku" Sherry merasakan hal yang sama seperti Lucy "tapi, tak masalah selama ada boneka batu aku takkan kalah" dia berjalan ke arah lain.

"Silahkan saja! Lagipula bonek itu takkan bergerak jika tak ada pengendalinya" Lucy berjalan ke arah Sherry dia memberi pukulan Hit dan membuat wanita itu pingsan "hahahaha! Aku menang" tapi, dia sadar tikus besar itu melompat ke arahnya _'ya ampun aku lupa yang ini belum di bereskan'_ Dia tak bisa bergerak tapi.

*Slasshhh!

"Erza!" Lucy senang melihat gadis itu tapi, wajahnya gemetar ketika Erza memberi tatapan yang tak menyenangkan kepadanya _'ohh benar juga kita sedang melanggar peraturan makanya dia kemari'_ tubuh dia gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Dan di mana Natsu?" Tanya Erza tak melihat DragonSlayer Api itu "dan bisa kau jelaskan situasi ini?"

"Err! Yah, kau tau ummm! Kita sedang misi... Class-S" Lucy jawab agak pelan dengan tubuh mengucur keringat deras "dan aku minta maaf karena, keegoisanku tapi, situasi penduduk desa sekarang sangat berbahaya dan ada beberapa orang stress yang mencoba membangkitkan Iblis jika dibiarkan maka penduduk bisa jadi korban"

"Siapa bilang aku akan marah" Erza tersenyum lembut "tapi, yang jadi pertanyaanku di mana Natsu dan juga bukankah Gray menyusul kalian tapi, sekarang di mana orang itu" dengan nada dingin.

"Errr! Ki-kita bi-bisa jelaskan ba-baik-baik"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tenda Perawatan**

"Ughh! Sudah pagi" Gray membuka matanya dia menyadari berada di sebuah kasur "dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Ucap seorang Gadis kecil "kau sekarang berada di Tenda pengungsian karena, desa kita hancur oleh mereka beruntung Natsu-san dan Lucy-san membantu kita jadinya kita semua selamat"

"Begitu rupanya, tapi di mana mereka?" Tanya Gray dia menyadari apa yang di katakan gadis itu wajahnya berubah marah _'jadi, begitu rupanya desa sudah di hancurkan! Keparat kau Lyon!'_

"Oh ya mereka menunggumu di tenda" Gadis itu berlalu pergi Gray langsung masuk ke dalam Tenda dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Gadis berambut Scarlet memberi Deathglare dan Lucy, Happy memasang wajah pasrah.

"Erza?!"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Lucy" Ucap Erza dengan suara monoton "dan kenapa kau tak menghentikan mereka Gray kau tau misi ini sangat berbahaya"

"Lucy apa kau melihat Natsu?" tanya Gray ke gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tak tau tampaknya dia menyusul Orang yang bernama Reitei itu" Jawab Lucy.

"Gray, kau ikut aku mencari Natsu setelah ini kita akan langsung pulang ke Guild" Perintah Erza dengan nada keras "dan juga ini bukan misi yang pas untuknya"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Erza?!" Gray mendengarnya shock "bukankah kau sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada desa ini" gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk

"Terus kenapa?" Erza memberinya Deathglare "aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi yang jelas aku tak suka pada orang yang melanggar sebuah peraturan"

"Tch, aku kecewa pada ucapanmu Erza" Gray mendecik kesal "sebuah misi dibuat dan di laksanakan oleh orang yang bisa mengatasinya tak peduli itu hebat atau tidak asalkan misi itu selesai tanpa terjadi sesuatu"

"Kau menantangku Gray" Erza mengayunkan pedang ke leher lelaki itu.

"Yah, aku menantangmu tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan terserah!, karena aku akan melakukan apapun yang kumau dan tetap melanjutkan misi ini" Gray memegang pedang itu dan membuat Tangannya berdarah tapi, dia tak peduli "dan juga jika Natsu mendengar ini dia akan berfikir sama denganku dan berbicara : Persetan! Dengan Peraturan!, memang peraturan dibuat untuk di patuhi bukan di langgar tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus di lakukan lebih penting daripada harus menaati sebuah peraturan konyol bukankah, kau pernah mendengar itu?" Erza hanya hening dan Gray berjalan keluar.

"Oh ya satu lagi" Gray menghentika langkahnya "kau bicara seperti ini bukan karena, kau tak suka ada yang melanggar peraturan melainkan kau hanya khawatir Natsu kenapa-kenapa bukan?" Gray tertawa puas bisa menjahilinya tapi, dia tau jika dia tak berlari maka akan ada sesuatu yang parah terjadi padanya.

"Ayo pergi Lucy" Erza mengajaknya dia tau dia bukan marah dan kesal jika peraturan di langgar hanya saja dia tak suka jika pergi tanpa izin dan yah memang dia agak khawatir terhadap DragonSlayer api itu.

"Baiklah" Lucy segera menyusulnya dia tau jika di singgung kata itu maka sifat Erza akan lembek tapi, entah kenapa dia tak suka itu.

"Huhuhu! Gray kau sungguh pria!" Happy menangis haru.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kuil**

"Jadi, kau sudah di kalahkan?" tanya Lyon melipat kakinya dia melihat salah satu kawannya yang terluka berat "ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku mereka kuat-kuat"

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Toby agak ragu dan kesal karena, luka yang di terimanya dari Natsu cukup berat dan sulit di sembuhkan dengan cepat.

"Ritual Moon Drip ini semakin jadi sulit sekarang" Ucap Zalty datang dari arah lain "dan malam ini kekuatan sihir bulan menjadi maksimal selain itu jika, tak ada yang mengganggu kalau ada yang menganggu Deliora akan tetap di dalam sana selamanya"

"Selain itu musuhku bukan orang sembarangan" Lyon tampak tenang tapi, di dalamnya dia terlihat agak panik "dan juga mustahil mengatasi mereka sendirian"

"Kedengarannya sulit tapi, izinkan aku membantu" Zalty membungkuk "aku bisa sihir kuno"

"Sihir Kuno?" Lyon baru mendengar istilah itu dalam otaknya _'sebenarnya siapa orang ini?'_

*krtkkkkkkk *krakkkkkk *krtkkkkkkk

"Bumi bergetar!" Toby berteriak "dan kurasa bangunan ini mau runtuh!" dia bertingkah panik.

"Bangunannya jadi miring karena dia yah, dan lihat!" Zalty menunjuk lantai yang rubuh _'orang ini terlihat menarik fufufu!'_

"Mudah sekali aku menemukanmu dengan cara menghancurkan bangunan ini" Natsu menyeringai "dan juga jika aku hancurkan bangunan ini maka ritual menyebalkan ini takkan terlaksana"

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk" Lyon memberi Deathglare.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Toby menggaruk telinganya.

"Sepertinya dia yang membuat bangunan ini menjadi miring dengan menghancurkan tiang dengan begitu Cahaya yang dari atas tak mengenai Deliora langsung" Jawab Zalty "sekarang aku tau mengapa kita tak bisa menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya saja"

Natsu dari bawah langsung meloncat ke atas dan meninju dagu Lyon meski dia tau itu hanya sebuah kloning Es dia tau Lelaki berambut perak itu ada di belakangnya.

"Bisakah, kau hindari ini!" Lyon menembakan pasukan burung Es.

"Bisa tuh!" Natsu malah membalasnya dengan menyemburkan api

Natsu membuat kobaran api di kakinya ia membuat posisi terbalik tangan di bawah sebagai tumpuan dan kaki di atas dia memutarkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan percikan bola api kecil dan menyebar ke segala arah beruntung semua menghindarinya kecuali Toby.

Natsu mengeluarkan tiupan angin dari mulutnya dan menghempaskan segala yang ada di depan Natsu menyadari pria bertopeng itu melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya maka dia langsung meloncat.

"Oh, hampir saja" Komentar Natsu dia mencium bau tak asing dari pria bertopeng itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Zalty?" Tanya Lyon kesal "aku tau kau yang membuat lantainya roboh tau!"

"Kau menyadarinya juga yah Reitei-sama dan nampaknya laki-laki itu juga sudah mengetahuinya" Zalty tersenyum licik "dan jangan salah faham begitu karena, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kalah sebelum Deliora ini bangkit"

"Aku tau dan mustahil aku kalah begitu saja oleh hal semacam ini" Lyon membuat di sekitarnya menjadi membeku dan membuat dinding Es "kalian pergilah biar aku yang mengurusi ini karena, jika aku tak bisa mengatasinya dia maka aku tak bisa mengalahkan Deliora"

"Jadi, itu tujuanmu padahal dia sudah setengah tenaganya di kalahkan" Ucap Natsu mengambil topinya yang jatuh "kau ingin mengeluarkan itu hanya untuk bisa bertarung dengannya? Dasar aneh"

"Ini semua demi mimpiku" Lyon menembakan setumpuk jarum Es.

"Persetan! Dengan mimpimu itu" Natsu bertahan karena menghitamkan tubuhnya dengan Bushou Koka "jika, sampai melibatkan orang yang tak bersalah maka aku yang akan menghentikanmu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Perjalanan**

"Aku mengerti jika, dia mengalahkan mahluk itu dia bisa melampaui gurumu itu" Lucy mengangguk dia bisa mendengar semua cerita dari Gray "meski dia telah tiada"

"Tidak, dia tak tau cerita sebenarnya" balas Gray berlari di depan "sebenarnya Ur masih hidup hanya saja tubuh dan jiwanyalah yang ikut tersegel dalam Es itu makanya Lyon mengira Ur sudah tewas"

"Jika, dia masih hidup itu berarti sampai sekarang dia masih hidup?" Erza terlihat shock "dan apa yang terjadi waktu itu?"

"Yah, 10 tahun yang lalu Deliora menyerang desaku tinggal dan akulah satu-satunya orang yang selamat" Jawab Gray mencoba mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam "dan di sanalah aku bertemu Ur dan juga Lyon lalu aku di ajarinya beberapa sihir Es yang tipe dasar tapi, waktu itu aku masih Egois dan memaksanya mengajari sihir kuat agar tercapai balas dendamku"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Begitu aku dengar kabar tentang Deliora aku langsung kesana meski Ur mencegahku namun, aku membantahnya" Gray mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat "dan seperti yang kau lihat dia bukan tandinganku dan Lyon meski Ur membantu tubuhnya terluka parah waktu bertarung dengan iblis itu dan Akhirnya Ur memutuskan menggunakan **ICED SHELL** dan waktu itu Lyon menyadarinya juga dia mencoba menggunakan tehknik itu tapi, karena kondisi tubuhnya masih rawan makanya Ur mencegahnya"

"Lalu setelah itu gurumu itu menggunakan tehknik itu?"tanya Happy

" benar, dia menyegel Iblis itu dengan mengorbankan Jiwa dan raganya dan setelah itu Lyon sadar dan dia akhirnya menyalahkanku atas menghilangnya Ur" Balas Gray.

"Tunggu! Jika Ur sudah menghilang tapi, kenapa kau bilang dia masih hidup?" tanya Erza.

"Yah, awalnya aku juga tak mempercayai itu jika dia masih hidup namun Ur berkata sesuatu sebelum dia tersegel" Jawab Gray dia tersenyum "dia bilang jiwa dan tubuhnya memang tersegel dalam Es tapi, dia masih hidup dalam es itu dan berharap ada seseorang yang membebaskan dirinya dalam segel ini" semuanya hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Yah, mungkin terdengar konyol tapi, itu memang benar adanya" Gray tertawa kering "dan aku bisa melihat dari matanya rasa penuh harap dia ingin bebas dan aku mempercayai itu tak peduli siapapun itu selama ada orang yang bisa membebaskannya maka aku akan menghormatinya meski ini mustahil tapi, setidaknya ada sedikit harapan meski itu kecil kemungkinannya" semuanya langsung tersenyum.

"Lihat!" Happy menunjuk kuil yang setengah miring "tampaknya bangunannya sedikit roboh"

"Kupikir itu Natsu, kau tau dia selalu melakukan hal yang konyol dan tak masuk akal contohnya yang sekarang saat ini" Gray menyeringai "sialan! Flamebrain bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa mengajakku"

"Uhh! Tampaknya kita kedatangan tamu tak di undang" Lucy menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang tengah mengejar mereka.

"Gray, kau pergilah dan selesaikan urusanmu" Ucap Erza membacking mereka "biar aku yang mengatasi mereka"

"Oke" Gray langsung berlari.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Natsu**.

*krakkkkk

Natsu melihat dinding Es retak dan menampakan lelaki berambut hitam yang setengah bugil di balut perban.

"Minggir Natsu biar aku yang melawannya" Ucap Gray dengan nada serius

"Oi! Oi! Bukankah kau sudah pernah kalah?" Protes Natsu.

"Itu tadi sekarang beda lagi" Jawab Gray "memang ini salahku berkat aku Ur jadi seperti ini tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan semena-semena kepada desa ini maka dari kita berdua yang harus menerima hukumannya" Kaki di tekuk sedikit dan kedua tangan di silangkan ke depan.

"Tunggu! Itu!?" Lyon langsung terkejut melihat sikap kuda-kuda Gray yang tak asing baginya Natsu hanya bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi di sini " **ICED SHEEL!** Kau sudah gila ya!"

"Aku tidak gila tapi, masih waras" Gray mengeluarkan aura putih dan tubuhnya kini menjadi putih salju "fakta bahwa aku penyebab Ur seperti ini maka dari itu aku akan menebusnya memang aku percaya kata-kata itu tapi, ini hanyalah dosa penebus yang telah kulakukan"

"Silahkan kau lakukan aku tau kau hanya menggertak" Lyon menyeringai "dan lagipula kau tak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya"

"Siapa bilang?" Gray merendahkan suhu udara di sekitarnya **"ICE SHE-"**

*Duangghhh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh!" Natsu langsung memberi tonjokan dan menghentikan aksi lelaki itu "kau pikir itu keren dengan bertingkah seperti itu? Apa kau pikir dirimu hebat?!"

"Ini masalahku berdua jadi, jangan ikut campur!" Bentak Gray memegang kepalanya yang sakit "bahkan bila itu harus mengorbankan nyawa itu tak masalah!"

"Huh, mati akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Natsu mencengkram tangannya balik "itu bukan menyelesaikan! Melainkan kau lari dari masalah seperti pengecut!" Gray hening beberapa saat.

*grrgrrggggggg!

"Huh, bumi berguncang" Gray tubuhnya bergetar.

"Bukan seperti itu" Natsu menggeleng "tampaknya bangunan ini kembali seperti semula entah siapa yang melakukannya sialan! Padahal aku sudah agak susah menghancurkannya!"

"Zalty apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lyon melihat lelaki bertopeng itu.

"Mohon maaf, atas kegangguan ini" Balas Zalty "tapi, hari sudah mendekati malam dan tampaknya Ritualnya akan segera tiba" dia langsung berlari kabur

"Tunggu kau! Jangan berbicara lalu berlari seenaknya!" Natsu kesal langsung menghilang dan mengejar orang itu "Gray! Sisanya kuserahkan padamu"

"Aku tak pernah menduga dia bisa mendekatimu padahal saat itu sudah puncaknya" Ucap Lyon

"Yah, karena kau sudah mengetahuinya atau memang sudah bersiap menerima seranganku?" Tanya Gray

"Yah keduanya" Lyon mengangguk "tapi, selain itu aku tau bahwa ritual ini belum selesai dan juga dengan kata lain percuma kau menyegelku karena, Moon Drip masih berlanjut dan aku dapat bebas"

"Lyon dengarkan aku... Ur sebenarnya masih hidup di dalam Es ini" Ucap Gray Lyon hening beberapa saat alias shock

"Hah, yang benar saja jangan membuatku tertawa" Lyon membantahnya.

"Asal kau tau **ICED SHEEL** adalah sebuah Sihir Segel Es dimana mengubah penggunanya menjadi Es dan menyegel Deliora ini jadi, intinya Ur masih hidup di dalam Es ini" Jawab Gray mengepal tangan "dan kumohon hentikan saja! Oh aku minta maaf merahasiakan ini karena, Ur sendiri yang minta"

*Slashhhh!

*Jlebbbb!

"Oh terima kasih atas infonya!" Lyon tersenyum jahat dia langsung menusuk perut Gray dengan pedang Es "jika Segel Es ini mencair itu berarti Ur bisa kembali dan akulah yang akan mengalahkan Deliora ini"

"Guhh! Sialan kau!" Umpat Gray memegang perutnya yang berdarah "kau! Melakukan hal seperti ini! Apa kau percaya apa yang kukatakan!"

"50 : 50 antara percaya atau tidak" Jawab Lyon "lalu jika kenyataan dia hidup apa yang kau lakukan?"

*Duagghhhhh

"Tentu saja memberi pelukan!" Gray bangkit langsung menghajar wajah Lyon.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa kau bergerak dalam keadaan luka seperti itu" Lyon terkejut mengusap luka di mulut.

"Aku sudah muak bernegosiasi!" Gray membuat tiga busur panah Es dan menembakannya dan tepat mengenai orang itu.

"Gahhhhh!"

Gray tak diam saja dia langsung menghajar wajah Lyon tapi, Gray tak memberi kesempatan dia lalu menendang perut lelaki berambut perak itu Lyon langsung berdiri dan melayangkan tinjuan, Gray menangkapnya lalu membenturkan kepalanya sendiri dan Lyon terhempas jauh.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku terluka karena Gray!" Lyon berteriak kesal **"ICE SNOW DRAGON!"** dia membuat Naga es besar lalu mengarahkannya Gray hanya menerima serangan itu "aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan tenagaku karena, Deliora akan segera bangkit!"

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu!" Gray kembali bangkit "jika, aku tak bisa maka teman-temanku yang akan melakukannya"

"Hah! Silahkan saja!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Deliora**

*Krakkkk!

"Kena kau!" Natsu berhasil mencegat Pria bertopeng di depannya "kau mau lari kemana?!"

"Aku terkejut kau bisa berada cepat di sini" Zalty menghentikan langkahnya "tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui keberadaanku?"

"Hmmmm! Penciumanku tak bisa di remehkan" Natsu memegang hidungnya "dan bau kau seperti wanita, aku tau kau! Wanita jadi berhentilah seolah-olah kau ini seorang pria!"

"Ho, ho, kau membuatku terkesan Natsu-kun" Zalty membuka topeng dan menunjukan wajah aslinya seorang wanita cantik, berambut hitam panjang, dengan Kimono putih dan Orb besar di tangan "Halo bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau!?" Natsu serasa tak asing dengan wajahnya "anggota Dewan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Ara?, tak baik membentak aku di Era memang sebagai Dewan tapi, disini aku tetaplah aku" Zalty atau Ultear tersenyum

"Apa tujuanmu?" Natsu memberi Deathglare "kau tau dirimu kemari tanpa memiliki alasan yang jelas"

"Setiap wanita memiliki rahasia yang tak harus di sebarkan Natsu-kun" Ultear memegang dagunya.

"Oh" Natsu tak peduli dia lalu berjalan ke arah Deliora "oi! Aku sudah mengetahuinya jadi, kita lakukan sekarang?"

 **"Tentu, dan lagipula aku sudah mengajarimu cara menggunakannya?"** tanya Songoku Natsu mengangguk **"yah, aku akan menambahkan kekuatan sedikit jika kau kesusahan intinya bebaskan seseorang dalam es itu"**

"Tanpa di suruhpun aku sudah faham" Balas Natsu dia membuat segel tangan "burung, kerbau, harimau, monyet, kucing-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ultear melihat sedikit ada sesuatu janggal namun, Natsu mengabaikannya dan terus melakukan ritualnya sendiri yang tengah duduk bersila.

 **"KORI SHIRU KAIHO!"** Tangan Natsu terlihat tampak sebuah tanda segel dan menempelkannya ke Es perlahan muncul tali berapi di belakangnya dan mengikat es itu perlahan yang menjadi cair dan mulai bercahaya "jika, ritual yang lebih dulu mencairkan ini maka orang itu takkan selamat maka dari itu aku gunakan cara itu"

 **"Tetap fokus kawan! Sebentar lagi akan berhasil"** Songoku mendukungnya tapi, ada sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya **"hei, tampaknya aku benar ada seseorang di dalam es itu dan lihat di kananmu"** dan memang benar ada sebuah cahaya putih di kanan Natsu yang membentuk tubuh manusia.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi... Dan selesai!" Natsu berhasil mencairkan es itu dan melihat mahluk raksasa berdiri di depannya dengan kondisi meraung keras dan ketika menoleh ke kanan dia terkejut melihat wanita dewasa, berambut pendek hitam, dalam kondisi telanjang

 **"ROARGHHHHHHHH!"**

"Oh, sial!" Natsu langsung menggendong wanita itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak aman "aku harus menyadarkan dia terlebih dahulu setelah ini aku urus si sialan itu!" dia juga tak mencium bau Ultear tapi, dia tak peduli dan yang ia prioritaskan saat ini adalah wanita yang tengah di gendongnya dalam keadaan yang genting.

"Tidak mungkin!" Gray menatap horror sesuatu yang ada di depannya sebuah terror masa lalunya "aku minta maaf Ur-Sensei!"

"Akhirnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yoshhh dia kembali lagi dan memang di manga kurasa dia hidup hanya saja ada penekanan dia harus mati oleh pihak pengarang jadi, aku tak bisa buat banyak dan benar Ur hidup lagi karena, aku gak mau Gray Bashing karena, mentornya sudah tiada maka itu aku balikan lagi. See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hahaha aku yang terhormat balik lagi dengan fic yang penuh absurd dan keganjilan yang ada hahaha tenang ajah arc Galuna Island ini adalah chapter terakhir yang terjadi dan final hahaha memang benar sekarang Ur hidup lagi dan aku cukup terkejut ketika baca manganya yah berharap sesuatu karena, istilahnya di segel berarti jika segelnya di buka maka orang itu kembali yah intinya seperti Kyuubi Segelnya di perkuat jika, Segelnya di lepas maka sang Rubah akan juga keluar dengan semula yah istilahnya aku gitu dan ada alasanku nghidupin nih karakter yah satu buat muridnya dan juga nanti konfirmasi tentang kenyataan dan satunya lagi buat Haremnya Natsu wowkwkwkwk oh yeah! Yang suka harem silahkan ke sini (just kidding jangan terlalu di ambil pusing)**

 **P.S : lagi baca manga dengan judul baru yah, Boku no Hero yah bukan Boku no Pico -_- ini baru nyampe chapter 30 yah ceritanya lumayan seru dan menarik juga tapi, aku masih belum faham akar inti permasalahannya jadi, aku akan baca lagi jika, minimal ada waktu karena, aku sudah di terima jadi pekerja tetap mungkin, setelah ini aku gak akan Update terlalu kilat yah tau sendiri kesadaran dan waktuku terkuras banyak setelah ini jadi, yang nunggu Update mohon sabar yah tapi, bukan sekarang mungkin bulan depan aku benar-benar sibuk kalau sekarang masih santai dan enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19 : Deliora Demise**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Tempat Natsu Berada**

Natsu sekarang membawa wanita itu pergi ke tempat yang agak aman supaya tak terkena amukan dari Mahluk Deliora ini karena, akan sangat gawat jika terkena yah intinya dia bisa membuat temannya senang dengan hidupnya kembali sang mentor.

 **"Bagaimana Kondisinya?"** Tanya Kurama kali ini dia yang menggantikan posisi monyet merah ini.

"Suhu temperaturnya sangat turun drastis" Balas Natsu dia menempelkan kepalanya ke dada wanita itu untuk mendeteksi detak jantung "tapi, syukurlah Jantungnya masih berdetak meski sangat pelan yah setidaknya dia masih bisa terselamatkan" dia menghela nafas lega.

 **"Kupikir itu adalah hal wajar apalagi, dia juga sudah tersegel dalam Es itu sangat lama"** Balas Kurama **"selain itu coba kau hangatkan tubuhnya jika, tubuhnya dingin dengan begitu mungkin dia sadar"**

"Oke!" Natsu memeluk wanita itu dan membiarkan hangat baginya Hal dingin bukanlah masalah karena, Api tubuhnya bisa menghangatkan siapapun termaksud dirinya selain itu dia tak mempedulikan wanita itu telanjang "kuharap dia cepat sadar" tak lama terdengar erangan.

"Urghh!" Ur mengerang dia membuka matanya ketika merasakan hangat tubuhnya dan melihat lelaki lebih kudah darinya, dengan rambut Spiky pink, dengan mata Onix memeluk tubuhnya dan wajah terlihat lumayan tampan "ini, dimana?" dia tetap dalam posisi itu karena menurutnya ini sangat nyaman.

"Pulau Galuna?" Jawab Natsu pipinya berwarna merah yah musim kawinnya kini muncul lagi tanpa hal yang di duga.

"Oh, begitu" Ur melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa agak cukup tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu yang buruk "tunggu! Di mana Deliora! Jika aku bebas berarti mahluk itu hidup!" dia berteriak panik karena, muncul malapetaka itu.

"Shhh! Tenanglah" Natsu menempelkan jarinya ke bibir wanita itu "selain itu pakailah ini dulu" dia memberikan sebuah jubah yah setidaknya untuk menutupi tubuh wanita itu.

"Arigato" Ur menerimanya dan memakaikannya "uhmm! Bisa kau beritau apa yang terjadi aku ingin tau dan bagaimana dengan Deliora?!" dia ingin mendengar jawaban yang jelas.

"Oke Pertama Kau bebas karena, aku melepaskan Segel itu, Kedua memang Monster itu kembali hidup" Jawab Natsu menutup telinganya mendengar raungan dari monster itu Ur hanya hening "dan yang ketiga kedua muridmu ada di sini yang satu mencoba melawan mahluk itu dan yang satu mencegahnya dan mencoba menyegelnya lagi!" Ur tau siapa dua orang ini.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu Gray dan Lyon?! Katakan di mana mereka!" Ur menggoyang-goyang tubuh Natsu "dan bagaimana dengan Deliora!? Mereka tak bisa melawannya meski secara bersamaan!"

"Aku tau jadi tenanglah!" Natsu memegang kepalanya yang pening karena di guncang "aku yang akan bantu juga kita akan kalahkan mahluk itu" dia memegang pundaknya.

"Kau tau Deliora sangat kuat" Ucap Ur dengan suara pelan dan entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman "dan selain itu aku sudah lama membeku dan juga sihirku belum pulih sepenuhnya"

"Ffftttttt! Dia kuat bukan berarti tak bisa di kalahkan" Natsu menahan tawanya sendiri "ayo, kita susul yang lainbaku takut murid-muridmu melakukan hal konyol, dan kau masih bisa berjalan?"

"Uhmm! Agak sulit apalagi waktu aku membeku" Balas Ur namun tak bisa beruntung Natsu menahannya.

"Baiklah aku bantu!" Natsu langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya BrydalStyle dan membuat wanita itu terkejut lalu menghilang

*cling

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Gray**

"Ritual Moon Drip sudah selesai dan juga Deliora sudah bangkit" Lyon menyeringai "dan sekarang mustahil kau menghentikan kita" dia mendengar suara teriakan monster itu.

 _'Ur! Sial aku gagal!'_ Gray terlihat dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kaupikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu ini?, selama sepuluh tahun!" Lyon mengangkat satu tangan "dan akhirnya aku menemukan Pulau Galuna tempat dimana bulan berkumpul dan kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu aku membawa Deliora dari Brago!" dia menembakan setumpuk panah Es.

"Kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia" Gray membuat perisai melindungi dirinya.

"Sia-sia?.. Kau yang sia-sia menghabiskan waktumu dengan Guild tak berguna itu" Lyon membuat Balok Es besar di atas Gray dan menghantamkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang Ur katakan dan Fairy Tail adalah rumahku" Jawab Gray tapi, serangan tadi tak ada apa-apanya "selain itu aku tak menyangka ada seorang murid yang tega mengkhianati gurunya sendiri"

"Tidak peduli, sekarang Ur telah tiada dengan mengalahkan Deliora itu berarti telah melampauinya" Lyon maju dia melayangkan pukulan taring Esnya

"Setiap orang berhak punya cita-cita tapi, kau salah menjalankannya" Gray mudah menghindari "dan juga kau terlalu cepat untuk melampaui Gurumu sendiri!" dia berteriak dan memberi tebasan pedang Es sayangnya itu hanya kloning Es.

 **"ICE MAKE :..."** Lyon sudah berada di belakang Gray dengan satu tangan terangkat **"SNOW TIGER!"** dia membuat Es berbentuk Harimau.

 **"ICE MAKE : PRISON!"** Gray meloncat ke atas menghindarinya dia membuat kurungan penjara dan mengurung Es buatan Lyon "sihirmu tak stabil karena, menggunakan satu tangan dan itulah yang Ur ajarkan padaku" dia berada di depan Lyon.

 **"ICE CANON!"**

Gray membuat meriam Es dan menembakan Peluru dari dalamnya dan menghempaskan Lyon jauh kesana hingga membuat lelaki itu tak bergerak sama sekali alias pingsan karena, kalah.

"Owww! Payah! Aku harus menghentikan ini" Gray membekukan perutnya menghentikan pendaharan dan dia mendengar raungan Deliora _'sial, Ur, Kakek dan Natsu aku minta maaf tapi, tak ada cara lain lagi selain ini'_ dia mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Luar Kuil.**

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Lucy mendengar raungan besar.

"Mungkin suara perutmu yang lapar" jawab Happy.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda tau" Lucy Sweatdrop "dan lagipula aku masih kenyang"

"Tampaknya ini monster yang di maksud Gray itu" Ucap Erza dia mendengar suara raungan lagi "tapi, tampaknya Monster itu sudah dibangkitkan!"

"Sudah kubilang Lucy kau harus makan!" Komentar Happy.

"Gimana kalau kau saja yang jadi santapanku" Lucy pokerface

"Tampaknya kita agak terlambat tapi, kita harus ke atas siapa tau saja kita belum terlambat sama sekali" Ucap Erza berlari ke atas "kalian ikut aku!" dia mengajaknya dan semuanya mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Deliora**

"Begitu rupanya tampaknya dia sudah mulai mengamuk" Komentar Natsu dia melihat Deliora yang mengamuk dan menghancurkan sesuatu di luar kendali "dan itu bagus dia belum berpindah tempat" dia menggertakan jarinya.

"Di mana Gray dan Lyon?" Tanya Ur tetap dalam posisinya dia menatap Horror mahluk yang pernah menjadi momok menakutkan di masa lalunya kini hidup lagi "aku harus membantunya!" dengan nada khawatir.

"Hmm, Lyon tampaknya tak bisa bertarung lagi dan untuk si Stripper.." Natsu menunjuk Gray yang tengah bertarung dengan Deliora tapi, terlihat tak seimbang dan Lyon yang sudah terbujur lemas "mereka keliatan sudah kelelahan" dia masih tenang.

"Tidak!" Ur berteriak dia turun dari gendongannya "aku harus membantunya! Mereka tak bisa mengalahkannya aku harus membantunya!" dia mencoba berdiri namun tak kuasa.

"Aku tau, dan sudah kubilang biar aku yang urus" Natsu tampak kalem dia kembali menggendong wanita itu "dan lagipula aku tak biarkan mereka dan kau tetap seperti itu mungkin mereka akan terkejut jika melihatmu" dia bisa membayangkan wajah rivalnya ini.

"Yah kurasa"

Gray tak tau harus bagaimana cara mengalahkan mahluk satu ini berbagai cara telah dia lakukan namun, hasilnya nihil kekuatannya masih terlihat sangat jauh sekali dengan mahluk itu jika, dia pikir tak ada cara mengalahkannya tapi, hanya ada satu yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada satu tehnik dan tehnik itu yang pernah di pakai gurunya.

"Pe-percuma ka-kau mengalahkannya" Lyon merangkak letih dengan penuh luka "da-dan i-itulah aku ada di sini untuk mengalahkannya dan sekarang aku bisa melampauinya" dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tch, tak ada cara lain aku memang benar-benar harus menggunakannya" Gray menyilangkan tangannya tubuhnya menjadi putih Salju.

"Jangan bodoh!" Bentak Lyon kesal "sejarah hanya akan terulang kembali! Meski kau melakukannya maka aku akan mencairkannya kembali! Dan kau harus ingat itu!"

Deliora melihat Gray dia mengayunkan pukulannya sebelum itu mengenai lelaki berambut hitam itu sebuah kilatan biru cepat menyerang telak Deliora dan menghempaskan iblis itu agak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Natsu?" Gray cukup shock melihat serangan tadi dan tak menyangkan rivalnya membuat iblis itu berpindah dari tempat berdirinya "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu" Jawab Natsu dia mendengar raungan Deliora yang terlihat marah "dan tampaknya kau ingin mengeluarkan tehknik konyol dan gak jelasmu itu!"

"Ini harus kulakukan agar menebus dosaku dan juga Ur!" Gray terlihat sangat protes dengan keputusan kawannya "tapi, siapa yang kau gendong itu?" Dia menunjuk seseorang di punggung Natsu yang tertutup jubah.

"Demi Gurumu? Aku rasa dia akan kecewa jika mendengar keluhan konyolmu ini" Natsu menyeringai dia melirik ke belakang "bukankah begitu?" dia berbicara dengan orang yang di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya Gray"

"Suara itu... Tidak mungkin" Gray dengan sikap hening mendengar suara feminim yang masih tak berubah dan sama seperti dulu "ka-kau masih hidup?!" dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Wanita yang di gendong rivalnya membuka penutup kepala, rambut pendek hitam, dengan mata hitam yang tak berubah waktu terakhir kali melihatnya.

"Jika aku sudah mati, seharusnya aku tak ada di sini" Ur tersenyum melihat anak didiknya sudah banyak berkembang "dan apa, yang kau lakukan dengan kuda-kuda seperti itu?" dia tau sebenarnya hanya saja ini sebuah pertanyaan yang dia ingin dengar dari muridnya

"Mustahil! Kau seharusnya sudah tiada!" Lyon yang paling shock di sini melihat mentornya kini berdiri di depan matanya sendiri "dan aku tau! Kau menyegel dirimu sendiri ke dalam es itu!"

"Menyegel tubuhku sendiri bukan berarti, aku sudah tiada bukan?" Ur berbicara dengan tenang, Lyon tak berkutik sama sekali "yah, memang benar tehknik ini menyegel Deliora dengan mengorbankan jiwaku sendiri tapi, jiwaku hanya tersegel bukan berarti aku sudah tewas dan kebetulan tampaknya orang ini melakukan sesuatu yang tak kalian tau" dia melirik ke arah Natsu.

"Natsu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Tanya Gray masih dalam shock yang bisa dia tangkap dari pembicaraan tadi dia tau temannya ini melakukan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal terhadap gurunya.

"Yah,, kau tau aku umm! Yah begitulah" Jawab Natsu seasalnya dia merahasiakan apa yang terjadi "daripada, kalian berdiri di situ terus cepat! Bawa guru kalian ke tempat yang aman!" dia berteriak.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu dan juga Deliora!" Tanya Gray di lain hati dia senang karena, gurunya hidup kembali dan kini berada di sampingnya walau keadaanya masih turun karena, cukup lama terkurung dalam Es.

"Biar aku yang urus ini" Jawab Natsu, dan Gray mengerti akhirnya membawa gurunya ke tempat yang aman bersama Lyon "nah, sekarang monster besar bagian mana yang harus kupukul!" dia menyeringai dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Deliora mengayunkan tangannya, Natsu langsung menghilang cepat dan berada di atas mahluk itu dengan kondisi berbalik dia menggerakan jarinya dan tampak terlihat seperti benang.

*Slashhhh!

"Hahaha mudah sekali!" Natsu tertawa kecil dia melihat kaki kanan Deliora putus akibat ulahnya "kau banyak celah di mana-mana bocah besar!"

 **"Rarghhhhhh!"**

Deliora mengamuk dia menyemburkan nafas api dari mulutnya, dan Natsu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya membuat dingding tanah untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, lalu dia menggerakan kakinya Deliora yang ingin berjalan akhirnya tersandung oleh sebuah batu.

"Arghh! Kau memang tidak kuat tak seperti yang tak di rumorkan kebanyakan orang" Komentar Natsu dengan wajah bosan dia membuat segel tangan dan tampak menyemburkan sesuatu **"KATON : GOKKYAKU NO JUTSU!"** dia menyeburkan Api dalam bentuk bola api yang berkorbar dan menghanguskan dan membakar iblis itu secara bersamaan

 **"Rarghhhhhh!"**

"Hahahaha ini sajakah yang kudapat? Sungguh mengecewakan" Keluh Natsu dia membuat pusaran angin di tangannya membentuk sebuah pisau kecil "baiklah, akan kubawa kau sebagai oleh-oleh!" dia meloncat maju ke arah Deliora yang masih berteriak kesakitan.

*Slashhhh

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Ur**

"Ini sudah sepuluh Tahun lamanya yah kalian?" Ur tersenyum ketika melihat anak didiknya sudah berkembang pesat "apa kabar kalian? dan bisa jelaskan dengan Deliora dan juga kalian?" dia menambahkan nada serius dan sebenarnya dia juga sudah menebaknya.

"Yah, kau tau ummm! Kita sedang misi dan kita menemukan Deliora" Jawab Gray agak ragu dia bisa lihat gurunya terlihat kesal dari nada bicaranya juga "ini semua salah Lyon! Dengan mimpi bodohnya itu!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau! Aku hanya ingin menjalankan mimpiku!" Protes Lyon tak mau di salahkan "dan lagipula ini salahnya sendiri yang mau mencoba menggunakan tehknik sialan itu!"

*Jyutttttttt.

"Awwww awwww!"

"Adawwwww!"

"Kalian ini banyak alasan untuk menutupi kesalahan kalian yah!" Ur menjewer kuping kedua muridnya "mau alasannya benar atau tidak yang jelas kalian tetap salah, Gray kau menggunakan tehknik itu padahal kau tau tubuhmu belum bisa menerimanya dan Lyon kau ingin cari mati yah? Dengan menantang mahluk itu yang kau sendiri belum bisa mengalahkannya"

"Yah, kami minta maaf dan menyesal!" Gray memohon ampun dengan memegang kupingnya yang sakit.

"Yah, tapi aku senang kau kembali dengan begitu aku bisa melanjutkan mimpimu tanpa harus melawan mahluk itu!" Lyon tersenyum senang.

"Yah, aku senang kalian baik-baik saja" Ur memeluk keduanya.

"Oh ya bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini Sensei?" Tanya Lyon di dalam otaknya banyak pertanyaan yang harus di jawab oleh gurunya "yah, aku tau cara kerja tehknik itu hanya saja bagaimana bisa kau lepas dari segel itu?"

"Aku juga tak tau bagaimana ceritanya" Ur menyentuh bibirnya "dan ketika aku terbangun aku sudah melihat teman pinkmu, bertopi jerami dan kurasa dia yang melakukannya" dia tak tau persis dari awalnya

"Natsu?" Guman Gray dia tau bahwa hanya dua orang yang bisa melakukan hal yang mustahil begini di Guildnya tapi, dia cukup terkejut dan tak lama orang yang di bicarakan muncul.

"Yo!" Sapa Natsu ringan.

"Natsu di mana Di mana Deliora dan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gray dia masih agak khawatir karena, belum tau jelas keadaan iblis itu.

"Sudah kubereskan dan nih aksesoris!" Jawab Natsu bosan dia melemparkan sesuatu yang rupanya kepala Deliora yang Putus dan hangus karena, terbakar "ya, ampun dia berteriak tak jelas membuat telingaku sakit" dia mengurek lubang hidung.

"Ka-kau! Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkannya?" Lyon yang paling shock di sini dia bisa melihat itu asli bukan Palsu dan Ur sendiri juga shock dia tak menyangka ada yang mengalahkan iblis itu dengan mudahnya.

"Ahh kau tak usah khawatir, setidaknya masalah selesai" Ucap Natsu dia hanya memutar topinya dan melihat Lucy dan Happy berlari ke arahnya.

"Natsu kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Lucy melambaikan tangannya "dan bagaimana dengan Monster itu?"

"Sudah berakhir" Natsu menunjuk kepala Deliora membuat gadis pirang itu melonjak kaget tapi, wajahnya langsung berkeringat ketika melihat Gadis berambut merah memasang wajah tak menyenangkan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sudah kau lakukan Natsu?" Tanya Erza dengan nada dingin.

"Errr,, yah kau lihat aku hanya ingin misi Class S" Jawab Natsu agak ragu dia tau gadis ini kesal atas kelakuannya dan juga situasi sekarang bertambah buruk "dan, juga aku tak suka sifat Laxus, makanya aku membuk-awwww!" dia merasakan nyeri karena, kepalanya menghantam benda keras.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja" Erza tersenyum dia memeluk Natsu dalam baju armor besinya "jika, kau ingin Misi Class-S seharusnya kau mengajakku dan aku takkan marah oke?!".

" iyalah" balas Natsu setidaknya dia senang gadis itu tak jadi marah "apakah misi kita telah selesai?!"

"Jangan terlalu cepat ambil kesimpulan" Ucap Erza melipat tangannya "dan selain itu masalah satu memang sudah beres tapi, Misi kita memang sekarang belum selesai dan juga kutukan Desanya masih belum pulih"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Gray yang membantu gurunya berdiri dia lalu menoleh ke arah Lyon "kau mengetahuinya?"

"Mana kutau!" Balas Lyon tak menatap balik "selain itu kita sudah tiga tahun melakukan penyelidikan dan juga kita tak pernah berhubungan sama penduduk sama sekali dan juga aku ragu Moon drip yang mempengaruhi mereka, kalian harus berhati-hati tampaknya para penduduk menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Kalian kemari karena, memiliki urusan pribadi" Ucap Erza dia mengingat apa yang Toby katakan padanya "yang sudah berlalu biarlah dan ayo pergi" dia langsung menarik lengan Natsu dan Lucy segera menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Lyon menyadari tatapan Gray.

"Apa kau tetap melanjutkan mimpimu itu?" Tanya Gray.

"Tentu saja dasar bodoh!" Lyon tertawa sinis "dan juga aku masih banyak mimpi yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum menyelesaikan mimpiku yang ini"

"Aku senang hati menerimamu" Ur tersenyum melihat mimpi muridnya "jika kau rasa sudah cukup kuat datang dan temuilah aku, selesaikan mimpimu itu aku akan tetap menyanjungmu sama seperti dulu dan aku takkan setengah-setengah"

"Tentu, Sensei!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Desa Penduduk**

"Ehh, tapi bagaimana bisa!" Lucy cukup terkejut melihat yang ada di depannya "bukankah pemukimannya sudah hancur oleh tanah"

"Jika, ini sebuah ilusi kita harus merusakanya jika, ini palsu" Usul Happy memukul-mukul sebuah rumah.

"Kau malah membuatnya tambah buruk jadi, diamlah" Gray Sweatdrop

"Yang kita lihat sekilas ada seorang Wanita yang menggunakan Orb untuk membetulkan desa ini" Jawab Moka di depan kuburan adiknya.

"Wanita?" Natsu tampak berfikir yang dia tau hanya orang itu yang tampak melakukannya dan juga dia masih mencium sedikit Aroma farpumnya _'tapi, kenapa dia melakukan itu? Heh? Aku tak tau rupanya dia baik juga tapi, sial! Aku tak tau nama wanita dewan itu!'_ tapi, tak lama sebuah surat jatuh dari langit dan dia membacanya.

 _Heh, aku cukup terkesan dengan pertarunganmu melawan Deliora Natsu-kun, kau cukup membuatku tertarik untuk mengamatimu dan meneliti semua tentangmu karena, kau terlihat Spesial di mataku dan namaku Ultear suatu saat kita bertemu lagi aku takkan sebaik waktu itu._

 _'Ultear huh? Tch aku akan buat dia karena, meremehkanku'_ Natsu mendecak Arogan tapi, jika dia bertemu lagi maka ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan "tampaknya tak ada yang terluka dari sini" dia tertawa riang.

"Terima kasih atas desanya" Moka membungkuk senang "tapi, kapankah kalian menghancurkan bulannya?"

"Menghancurkan bulan itu bukan masalah" Sambung Erza dengan nada serius "tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan kau bilang kalian berubah seperti itu ketika munculnya bulan merah itu?"

"Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira" Moka mengangguk "tepatnya kami seperti ini ketika bulan keluar"

"Bedasarkan analisaku Moon drip terjadi setiap hari selama tiga tahun itu berarti harusnya kalian melihat reruntuhan dari cahaya itu setiap hari" Erza berjalan terus tak menyadari dia menginjak jebakan lubang yang dibuat Lucy hingga membuatnya terjerembap ke bawah dan membuat teriakan lucu "Kyahhh!"

"Wah, Lucy jebakanmu berhasil" Komentar Happy

"Tunggu, dia bilang Kyah? Manisnya" Gray dengan mulut menganga.

"Itu bukan aku yang melakukannya!" Lucy berteriak histeris.

"Yang berati itu adalah tempat yang mencurigakan di sana" Erza keluar dari jebakan itu dan terus berbicara seolah tak terjadi apapun "dan bisakah kalian menyelidikinya?" dan yang lain hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Teman-temanmu lucu Gray" Ur tertawa kecil melihat keantikan kawan muridnya ini.

"Kau tidak tau mereka sensei!" Gray memutar bola matanya "kau tidak tau!"

"Untuk kejadian sebenarnya kita tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Jawab Moka dengan nada serius "kami pernah menyelidikinya berkali-kali tapi, gagal alasannya begitu kami ingin mendekati bangunan tampak seperti ada sebuah penghalang yang melarang kita untuk mendekat dan kita hanya bisa sampai gerbang saja"

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa masuk? Bahkan kita tinggal masuk saja tanpa hambatan saja" Ucap Natsu melipat tangannya.

"Berbicara tak seperti yang di perkirakan" Gray Sweatdrop "kita tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa, di selidiki lebih dulu"

"Tapi, kita baik-baik saja tanpa halangan?" Sambung Lucy.

"Baiklah Natsu ikut aku kita akan hancurkan bulannya!" Ajak Erza.

"Yoshhh!"

"Eehhhhh?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di atas Menara**

"Kau yakin kita melakukannya di atas sini?" Tanya Natsu menatap ke atas "akankah lebih dekat dan efisien jika di lakukan di atas menara?"

"Di sini saja lagipula, para penduduk tak bisa mendekati reruntuhan itu" jawab Erza.

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya meski itu adalah Erza" Komentar Lucy.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini untuk menghancurkannya" Erza mengeluarkan tombak emas besar "dan kau sebagai perantara untuk mendorong ini"

"Jadi, kau ingin menggunakan tombak itu dengan perantara kekuatanku?" Tanya Natsu Erza mengangguk.

"Kedengarannya malah bertambah mustahil" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Mereka benar-benar serius melakukannya" Gray pokerface "meski kedengarannya aneh"

Erza membuat posisi miring, dia mengarah tombaknya tepat ke atas bulan, Natsu menggunakan kekuatan Kakinya menendang ujung tombak itu dan tombak itu bergerak melaju dan tepat mengenai bulan itu hingga membuat sebuah retakan dan hancur.

*Krakkkkkk.

"Bulannya tidak hancur hanya saja langitnya jadi, gelap cerah" Ucap Lucy.

"Pulau ini di selimuti sebuah lapisan karena Moon Drip dan mengkristal di udara" Ucap Erza melipat tangannya "dan itulah sebabnya bulan terlihat berwarna merah"

"Jika, semua sudah kembali normal tapi, kenapa mereka tidak kembali normal juga?" Tanya Natsu menunjuk para penduduk yang tak terjadi apapun.

"Mereka memang awalnya berwujud Asli seperti itu" Jawab Erza "mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan mereka hilang ingatan sebab dari efek Moon Drip itu sendiri"

"Me-mereka su-sungguhan monster?!" Gray tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tapi, kenapa Lyon dan yang lainnya tak terkena efek itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mudah saja, karena mereka manusia" Jawab Ur "dan juga efek ini berlaku hanya untuk para penduduk di sini"

"Menajubkan seperti yang terlihat" Komentar Bobo melambaikan tangannya "terima kasih atas bantuannya Fairy Tail"

"Ahhhh hantu!" Lucy memeluk Erat Happy

"Ka-kau bukankah Ne-nelayan waktu itu?" Tanya Gray gemetar ketakutan "tapi, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini? Bukankah kau menghilang waktu di perahu itu?"

"Yah, maaf tak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya" Jawab Bobo terbang ke atas "jika, aku mendekati pulau itu maka di pastikan aku bakal hilang ingatan!" dan semua para penduduk bersorak kegirangan.

"Yeayy! Bobo telah kembali!"

"Ayah!"

"Wohhooooo!"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Dan kehidupan mereka kini kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Ultear berdiri di atas pohon dan mengamati aktifitas mereka dari kejauhan yang tengah berbicara seseorang dengan Via Orb Lacrima.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lihat itu Siegrain-sama?" Tanya Ultear.

"Mengesankan seperti yang kulihat" Jawab Siegrain "tapi, kenapa kau malah memperbaiki Desa mereka, dan juga bagaimana dengan Deliora?"

"Hanya sebagai permintaan maaf saja" Balas Ultear tersenyum "hmmm, tampak mahluk itu sudah tewas oleh si Salamander"

"Tch, menyebalkan" Siegrain mendecak kesal "Fairy Tail, kuharap mereka tak mencampuri urusan kita khususnya Natsu Dragneel karena, dialah satu-satunya yang menjadi penghalang untuk mengelabui Erza"

"Setuju" Ultear mengangguk _'aku, tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Natsu-kun'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tepi Pantai**

"Hmmm, lukamu memang sudah sembuh tapi, tampaknya akan menimbulkan bekas luka saja" Ucap Lucy yang selesai mengobati luka Gray

"Aku tidak peduli, selama itu tak mengaanggu tak masalah" Jawab Gray dengan nada keren.

"Tch, sok keren" Komentar Natsu tengan memakan bara api sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah tinju beradu dengan kaki lalu Ur menghampiri Natsu.

"Sensei! Kau harus duduk dan tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih" Gray menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat gurunya.

"Aku, tau tapi, berjalan tak masalah bagiku" Ur duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah tersenyum "aku, ingin berterima kasih padamu karena, di beri kesempatan hidup yang kedua dan yang ingin kutanyakan bagaimana? Caranya kau membebaskanku dalam Es itu" menunjukan wajah menggoda dengan pakaiannya yang sudah hilang.

"Ur!" Gray melotot tak percaya apa yang dia lihat bahwa gurunya menggoda sang Rival

"Apa? Lagipula ini tak ada masalah bukan, berbicara pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanku?" Ur memasang wajah tak bersalah "selain itu wajahnya manis dan lucu tak begitu buruk juga"

"Ah, aku mengerti" Lucy Sweatdrop dia sekarang tau darimana kebiasaan Gray telanjang yang tak jauh dari gurunya sendiri.

"Errr! Nanti akan kuberi tau setelah sampai di Guild" Jawab Natsu dia menghindari kontak mata karena, alasan musim kawinnya kambuh lagi.

"Ke-kenapa kalian tak menerimanya?" Moka terkejut karena, hadiah yang di berikan harus di tolak.

"Rasa senang kalian saja sudah cukup" Jawab Erza mengabaikan duel tak jelas di belakangnya "dan juga misi ini tak resmi karena, ada dua orang aneh yang mengambil misi seenaknya tanpa izin"

"Tapi, kalian adalah penyelamat kami" Moka tersenyum senang "tapi, setidaknya bisakah kalian menerima hadiah ini dari kami"

"Rasanya sulit menolak kalau sudah berbicara seperti ini" Erza mendecik senang "tapi, jika kami mengambil uangnya maka itu melanggar peraturan yah kalau begitu kami akan mengambil hadiah tambahannya saja yaitu kunci emas"

"Hahhh! Kami tidak butuh barang tak berguna seperti itu!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

"Enak saja! Aku butuh itu!" Protes Lucy.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantar kalian sampai pelabuhan Hargeon" Tawar Bobo.

"Tidak usah kami sudah ada kapal sendiri" Tolak Erza dia menunjuk sebuah kapal besar dengan lambang jolly Roger.

"Ka-kapal bajak laut?" Gray Sweatdrop.

"Tampaknya dia membajaknya" Ucapnya Happy.

"Arrghhh aku tak mau naik itu!" Lucy berteriak kesal.

"Semuanya terima kasih!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Kapan-kapan mampir kemari lagi yah!"

"Fairy Tail yang terbaik!"

Kapal itu pergi berlayar meninggalkan Pulau Galuna dan tampak Lyon dan kawan-kawan menatap mereka dari tepi pantai yang lain.

"Mereka telah pergi" Komentar Yuuka "dan kenapa denganmu?" dia hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah gaje teman di sampingnya.

"Benarkah ini tak apa-apa membiarkan Teman seperguruanmu pergi?" Tanya Sherry menatap lelaki itu "dan juga bukankah kau senang? Gurumu ada lagi seharusnya kau ikut bersama mereka?"

"Tak masalah, meskipun tak bersama itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi" Lyon tersenyum menatap lautan "ah, ya ngomong-ngomong Sherry, Yuuka apakah Guild itu menyenangkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Era**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ultear dia menunjukan sebuah Video pertarungan Natsu dengan Deliora kepada Siegrain "dan aku tak menyangka monster itu di kalahkan dan di bunuh dengan mudah"

"Aku tau" Siegrain mengangguk "kurasa memang benar orang itu yang akan jadi penghalang rencana kita"

"Ini hanya pemikiranku apakah Deliora yang terlalu lemah atau si Salamander itu yang kuat?" Tanya Ultear membuka lembaran buku.

"Kupikir Si Salamander itu yang kuat jika, yang aku lihat" Jawab Siegrain "dan juga bukankah kau senang ibumu kembali? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Dia sekarang bukan proritasku lagi" Jawab Ultear dengan nada dingin "dia sekarang hidup tapi, memiliki tujuan yang tak jelas"

"Jangan bicara begitu dan juga aku menghormati ibumu" Ucap Siegrain memegang sebuah kalung "selain itu jika, posisi tidak penuh mungkin dia akan menjadi salah satu kandidat 10 Penyihir Suci bersama dengan Salamander itu"

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkannya" Ultear menatap arah lain "hidupnya sekarang tak begitu berarti meski, dia hidup lagi aku tak merasa senang"

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pendapatmu ketika bertarung dengan Salamander itu?" Tanya Siegrain

"Aku tak bertarung dengannya tapi, aku tau orang itu kuat kau bisa lihat sendiri pertarungannya dengan Deliora" Jawab Ultear "selain itu dia belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya bahkan setengahnyapun tidak dan dia juga yang telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ibuku muncul lagi sekarang"

"Yah, itu berati kekuatan sebenarnya orang itu belum terkuak" Siegrain mengepalkan tangannya "dan juga benar dugaanku dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan membakar rencana kita"

"Kau benar" Ultear mengangguk memainkan bola lacrimanya _'Nah, Natsu-kun apa kau bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini?'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Magnolia**

"Tch, kita bersusah payah dengan tubuh terluka hanya mendapatkan sebuah kunci emas tak berharga" Komentar Gray mengeluh.

"Setidaknya misi ini ini berjalan lancar" Jawab Happy mencoba menghiburnya.

"Ini bukan misi Resmi jadi kurasa adil" sambung Erza.

"Yup! Yup! Setidaknya ini berhasil" Lucy tersenyum gembira.

"Itu karena, kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan" Balas Happy "baiklah, kita jual kunci itu!"

"Enak saja, kucing sialan!" Lucy langsung sewot "ini semua kunci spesial selain itu sangat langka dan hanya ada satu-satunya"

"Fffttt! Si Sapi dan Si Duyung pemarah itu termaksud langka?" Natsu meledeknya.

"Urusai!, jika dilatih lagi maka dia akan jauh lebih kuat darimu!" Lucy membalasnya dengan kesal.

"Jadi, kunci mana yang kudapatkan?" Tanya Gray.

 **"Sagitarius The Archer"** Jawab Lucy.

"Sagitarius?" Gray membayangkan yang di maksud yaitu Manusia dengan kepala kuda sedangkan Natsu lebih nyeleneh lagi Monster bunga dengan tentakel.

"Bisakah kalian mengkhayal yang lebih spesifik lagi" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong Sensei di mana kau menetap dan tinggal?" Tanya Gray dan juga dia senang gurunya setuju untuk bergabung dengan Guild.

"Hmm, kurasa di tempat orang yang menyelamatkanku" Ur melirik ke arah Natsu.

"Tunggu! Dulu!" Gray yang paling protes sendiri "kau harusnya tinggal bersamaku bukan! Si FlameBrain ini kau tau rumahnya berantakan seperti kaca pecah!"

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu!" Natsu menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan membantah Gray, dan juga ini kemauanku" Ucap Ur memencet hidung muridnya "selain itu aku sudah dewasa dan tau mana yang benar dan salah" Gray mengangguk patuh.

"Ayo, kita kembali karena, pasti Master sedang menunggu kalian" Ajak Erza "aku memang tak mempermasalahkan tentang yang kalian lakukan tapi, Master berbeda lagi dan maaf aku tak bisa membantu kalian"

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang Master akan menghukum kita dengan itu!" Teriak Happy.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal jangan itu!" Gray terlihat panik.

"Jangan Khawatir pasti Jii-chan akan memaafkan kita meski kita melakukannya berkali-kali" Natsu pasang wajah ceria "yah, kurasa" di sampingnya Gray dan Happy pasang wajah gelap horror.

"Dari nada bicaranya saja, aku agak ragu" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Guild kita?" Erza shock melihat kondisi keadaan Guildnya yang rusak dan Hancur dan banyak batangan besi di setiap sisi "si-siap yang melakukan ini?"

"Sialan!" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Grrrr!" Gray menggertakan giginya.

"Phantom Lord" Mirajane datang dari belakang "mereka yang melakukan semua ini dan ini sebuah penghinaan bagi kita"

"Mira! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Natsu khawatir "dan bagaimana dengan Lisanna?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Natsu dan terima kasih sudah bertanya" Mirajane tersenyum senang "dan, kau tak usah khawatir Lisanna ada di rumah dia baik-baik saja"

"Uhmm, di mana yang lain?" Tanya Gray

"Mereka ada di Basement ikut aku!" Jawab Mirajane.

.

.

.

.

\- **Basement Guild**

"Hei, lihat Natsu dan yang lainnya sudah kembali!"

"Dan dia bersama Erza juga!"

"Dan siapa wanita Sexy di belakangnya!?"

"Hei, Guild kita rusak!"

"Keparat! Phantom kita tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!"

"Kira harus membalasnya!"

"Tenanglah!"

"Yo, selamat datang" Sapa Makarov dengan tenang tanpa ada beban apapun "bagaimana Misi ngumpet kalian?"

"Master! Kenapa kau bersantai begitu!" Gray yang paling Emosi di sini.

"Yah, kau benar dan bisa-bisanya kau mengambil misi tanpa izinku!" Teriak Makarov paling kesal "dan, sebagai gantinya! Kalian akan menerima hukuman!" dia menepuk kepala Natsu, Happy, dan Gray tapi, begitu ke Lucy dia malah menampar pantatnya tampak seringai mesum di wajahnya.

"Kyah!"

"Master hentikan itu!" Mirajane cemberut melihat kelakuan masternya yang memanfaatkan situasi ini.

"Hehehe maaf tak bisa menahan diri" Makarov cengengesan lalu, dia melirik ke arah Ur "ah, aku sudah mendengar cerita jelasnya dari Natsu dan Izinkan aku perkenalkan diri namaku Makarov Dreyar aku Master dari Fairy Tail ada yang bisa kubantu di sini"

"Ah, tak usah formal begitu selain itu aku kemari karena, ajakan muridku" Balas Ur "dan juga jika di perkenankan bisakah aku bergabung dengan Guildmu karena, sekarang aku tak punya tempat tinggal"

"Dengan senang hati kami menerimanya!" Makarov berteriak senang karena, ada anggota baru apalagi jika, itu seorang wanita cantik, Kuat dan Sexy plus dada besar _'selain kekuatannya setara dengan 10 penyihir suci dan tampaknya Dewan akan mengincarnya jika, ada Posisi kosong'_

" Dan aku minta maaf sekarang karena, tak bisa membantu" Ucap Ur dia senang dan dapat Tatto Guild Di lengan kanan berwarna hitam "yah, kau tau Sihirku belum pulih sepenuhnya, setelah lama membeku"

"Yah. Aku bisa memahami situasinya" Makarov mengangguk faham

" Master! Kau tau situasinya sekarang bukan?!" Tanya Natsu dengan nada kesal "mereka menghancurkan Guild kita!"

"Yah, aku tau Phantom melakukan hal bodoh lagi" Makarov membalasnya santai dia asik dengan minumannya "dan aku juga tak faham kenapa mereka beraninya menyerang Guild yang tengah kosong jadi, tak usah di permasalahkan dan biarkan saja"

"Kosong?" Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, mereka menyerang pada malam hari waktu Guild tak ada siapa-siapa" Jawab Mirajane "jadi, tak ada yang terluka dan kita masih beruntung"

"Master! Aku tak suka ini!" Teriak Gray "kita tak bisa diam saja sebelum membalasnya dengan memberi mereka pelajaran!"

"Diskusi selesai dan tak ada kata bantahan lagi!" Makarov beranjak dari Tempatnya dan pergi berjalan dengan tenangnya "sekarang permisi! Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan lebih dari ini"

"Kau santai sekali kakek!" Natsu Pokerface.

"Natsu, tenangkah aku yakin Master berfikir yang sama" Mirajane menenangkan lelaki di sampingnya "hanya saja Master tau jika peperangan antar Guild legal itu di larang oleh anggota Guild" Natsu hanya menggurutu gak jelas.

"Jika, Master berkata begitu tak masalah" Erza menghela nafas "karena, kita tak bisa menentang keputusannya"

"Tch"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Natsu**

"Selamat datang di rumah Dragneel!" teriak Natsu dia menununjukan rumahnya pada Ur karena, wanita itu sendiri yang meminta kepadanya untuk mohon tinggal yah, dia malah senang dan tak menolaknya "yah, mohon maaf jika keadaanya seperti ini" Sang Partnernya Happy menyuruhnya tetap di rumah Lucy.

"Cukup mengesankan" Ur cukup kagum karena, rumahnya yang sederhana dan berada dalam hutan sangat jauh dari keramaiannya "hahaha, tak masalah dan ngomong-ngomong apa kau dan kucingmu saja yang tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak hanya aku dan Happy melainkan Eilee juga!" Jawab Natsu sekarang dia memanggil wanita itu dengan nama panggilan lalu di membuka pintu "hei, aku pulang!" dia berteriak tak lama hidungnya mencium farpum yang menyenangkan.

"Ara, selamat datang Natsu? Bagaimana misi rahasiamu?" Tanya Irene datang dari dapur mengenakan, baju kancing lengan pendek, dengan celana pendek sepaha, mengenakan celemek yang menutupi tubuh depan, memegang Sendok sayur, yang terlihat sedang masak.

"Hei, kau terlihat seperti Master!" Natsu terlihat kesal "dan kau masak apa?" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi orang kelaparan.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah buat makanan yang kau suka" Irene mencium bibir lelakinya itu "dan, kau mandi sana aku sudah siapkan air dan tubuhmu bau keringat" Dia menjahilinya tapi, dia menyadari ada pihak ketiga di rumahnya "ara, siapa tamu ini Natsu? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyuruhnya kemari?"

"Dia Ur Guru si Stripper dia bilang ingin tinggal denganku jadi, kuajak dia kemari" Jawab Natsu Irene tak terkejut dia tau bahwa Natsu memiliki karakteristik yang bisa memikat hati seorang wanita dia malah tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Oh, kau nakal selingkuh dengan yang lain yah?!' Irene berbicara menggoda namun, Natsu cuek dan pergi ke kamar mandi " ahh, senang bertemu denganmu namaku Irene Belserion dan kau tau aku ini yah.. Begitulah" dia memperkenalkan diri dan tak menyebut dirinya yang terakhir.

"Dan Aku Ur Milkovich anggota baru Fairy Tail sekaligus guru dari Lyon dan Gray" Dia tersenyum meski tanpa dijelaskan pun dia sudah tau apa artinya dan juga dia berfikir mungkinkah nikmat? Melakukan seperti itu apalagi seseorang yang lebih muda darinya.

Mereka berdua menceritakan tentang diri pribadi mereka dari semuanya hingga sangat akrab padahal mereka baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu dan, Ur menceritakan semua yang terjadi dari dia di bekukan bersama Deliora, sampai ia di bebaskan oleh Natsu.

"Hidupmu cukup sulit juga" Komentar Irene dia mendengar cerita wanita yang seumuran dengannya hampir tak beda jauh dengannya "tapi, tenang saja kau di sini takkan seperti itu"

"Yah, aku juga tau tapi, itu sudah terlewat jadi, aku tak memikirkannya" Balas Ur tampak seringai jahil di wajahnya "dan ngomong-ngomong kau pernah melakukan itu? Dengannya? Aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ara, langsung ke pokok tujuannya" Irene tersenyum tapi, pipinya bersemu pink tipis "yah, itu terasa nikmat dan menyenangkan dan juga benar-benar membuatmu ingin melakukan lagi dan lagi yah, jika kau sulit percaya kenapa, kau tak membuktikannya sendiri?" Seringai jelas di wajahnya.

"Hmmm, kedengarannya menarik" Ur menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan kini tubuh indahnya hanya terbalut sebuah handuk "ahhh, aku harus mandi juga karena, tubuhku cukup lelah sekarang" dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Semoga beruntung" Irene ke dapur dan melanjutkan memasakanya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di kamar mandi**

"Ahhh, terasa nyaman setelah misi" Komentar Natsu dia merendamkan tubuhnya ke Bak air hangat "ughh! Muncul lagi gejala itu" yah, Musim kawinnya belum berakhir sampai sekarang di mana ia melihat tubuh wanita jika, reaksi tubuhnya panas dan serasa bergairah dengan wajah merah itu berarti dia sudah terkena gejala itu.

 **"Kesulitan dalam musim ini Partner?"** Tanya Kurama dia bisa merasakan jugq kondisi Majikannya ini **"yah, aku tau kau mengalami musim kawin yang serumit ini tapi, saranku jangan di tahan karena itu merusak tubuhmu sendiri"**

"Aku tau, Irene sudah membicarakan ini" Jawab Natsu menghela nafas "hanya saja, aku ingin musim ini segera berakhir yang kutakutkan adalah aku melakukan itu pada yang lain dan aku takut mereka tak suka atau marah! Yah kau tau di paksakan itu tak baik"

 **"Begini saja, jika kau tak bisa menahannya lebih baik kau bertanya pada mereka mau atau tidak yah setidaknya biar mereka yang menjawabnya"** balas Kurama **"itu lebih baik daripa di paksa"**

"Ahh, itu ide bagus" Natsu berteriak senang ketika dia ingin bersantai dia merasakan dua buah objek lembut dan kenyal menyentuh punggungnya begitu menoleh dia melihat Ur dengan kondisi bugil dan tangannya mengusap dadanya "whoaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di mari?" Dia bisa melihat jelas tubuh molek dan indah tapi, tak terlalu jelas.

 **"Bwahahahahah selamat bersenang-senang kawan!"** Kurama Tertawa keras

"Ahh, aku ingin mandi dan begitu kemari aku melihat kau" Jawab Ur tangannya masih memeluk erat "makanya, aku bergabung? Apakah keberatan jika aku membasuh punggungmu" dia menempelkan lebih erat tubuhnya.

"Uhmnn! Yah, tak masalah!" Natsu agak gugup dia masih bisa merasakan benda kenyal di punggungnya.

"Fufufu! Kau lucu!" Ur tertawa dia tetap menggerakan jarinya ke Punggung lelaki itu menggunakan sabun secara perlahan dan lembut "pungunggmu lebar juga?" dia cukup kagum dengan postur tubuh Natsu yang terkesan atletis untuk seumuran dengannya.

"Ahh, benar-benar ngomong-ngomong kau berasal dari mana? Kudengar dari Gray kau dari Utara?" Tanya Natsu selama seperti ini dia ingin tau banyak hal.

"Yah aku berasal dari Utara lebih tepatnya dekat penggunungan Anpel" Jawab Ur tangannya masih terus menggosok Punggung Natsu.

"Aku, ingin tau tapi, jika kau tak ingin bicara tak masalah" Ucap Natsu Wanita itu terlihat ingin mendengarkannya "erhmm, apakah kau pernah menikah sebelumnya? Jika kulihat dari umurmu seharusnya memang benar keliatan sudah menikah" Ur cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu namun, dia memilih menjawabnya.

"Yah, aku pernah menikah sebelumnya" Jawab Ur dengan nada sedih tapi, Natsu menyadari itu "ahh, selesai sekarang giliranku dan kau basuh punggungku" dia berbalik badan dan menunggu.

"Ahh, baiklah!" Natsu hanya menurut perkataan wanita itu dia mulai menggosok-gosok punggung wanita itu secara perlahan dia bisa merasakan kulit halus dan lembut wanita itu "dan apa yang terjadi, setelah itu?" dia ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada lelaki dan anaknya.

"Hmmmmm!" Ur mengerang menikmatinya dia bisa merasakan tangan hangat dari DragonSlayer itu ketika mengelus punggungnya "ahhhh, yeah tetap seperti itu~! dan mereka semua tak ada" dia akhirnya menjawab meski sedang masuk dalam Euforia yang berbeda.

"Maksudmu?!" Tanya Natsu tak mengerti dia tetap mengusap punggung wanita itu secara merata "yah, jika kau tak mau bercerita? tak apa, ini masalah pribadimu biar jadi Privasimu sendiri"

"Tidak, yah hidup kita berdua menyenangkan dan kita mencintai satu sama lain kupikir hidupku akan bahagia tapi, kurasa takdir berkata lain" Jawab Ur nadanya sudah terdengar serak "setelah itu aku mengandung sebuah anak tapi, lelaki yang kucinta meninggalkanku tanpa sebuah kepastian yang jelas dan aku di tinggal sendiri dengan anak kandunganku"

"Jika, kau mengandung maka kau punya anak tapi, sekarang di mana dia? Yang kutau dari Gray kau punya anak tapi, tak ada apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Natsu dia cukup kesal mendengar itu yah harusnya seorang ayah menjaga anak bukan meninggalkannya ini mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku dengan senang merawat buah janinku sendiri dan waktu dia lahir aku senang dia dengan kondisi selamat tapi..." Ur mulai terisak terlihat air matanya kini berair "waktu itu kondisinya benar-benar panas dan tak wajar jadi, aku memeriksanya tapi, mereka bilang dia sudah tewas maka dari itu aku cukup shock mendengarnya dan seperti inilah jadinya" dia menyelesaikan ceritanya tak lama dia mulai menangis terdengar suaranya yang serak.

 **"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini"** Celetuk Kurama dia juga mendengar cerita tadi **"kurasa anak itu masih hidup sampai sekarang jika, dilihat dari bicaranya tampaknya Dokter-Dokter itu menyembunyikannya dan memberikan berita bohong agar Wanita itu percaya tapi, yang jelas anak itu masih hidup"** Natsu juga mengerti dan ada yang janggal di sini.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" Ur cukup terkejut ketika dia merasakan dua tangan rangkulan hangat yang berasal dari laki-laki berambut pink ini.

"Hah, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan tapi, jika terus menyesali yang sudah terlewat takkan merubah keadaan" Natsu melakukan pelukan yang erat karena, dia dapat ajaran dari Gildarts cara menenangkan seorang wanita yang bersedih dengan memeluk erat dan rambut di elus-elus "dan, kau tenang saja Di Fairy Tail takkan seperti itu kita tetap memperlakukanmu dan tak usah khawatir aku akan tetap di sini"

"Terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya" Ur kembali tersenyum "neh, punggungku sudah bersih, kenapa kau tak membasuh bagian depan juga?" dia menambahkan suara yang menggoda untuk memancingnya.

"Err! Kau yakin?" Tanya Natsu memastikan dan di perparah dengan Hormon yang naik turun layaknya pompa dan juga hal yang tak mustahil jika, bagian bawahnya mengeras melihat tubuh indah layaknya Dewi kayangan.

"Tentu, aku senang jika kau menerimanya" Ur tersenyum menggoda dia melirik ke belakang "dan juga itu bukan berarti kau tak menerimanya bukan?" Dia menarik kepala rambut pink itu dan bibir mereka saling beradu.

"Mmmmnhhmm!" Keduanya mengerang secara bersamaan ketika bibir mereka bertempelan Natsu bisa merasakan rasa manis dari bibir wanita itu yang berbeda.

Ur tetap mendorong kepala lelaki itu dan terus menciumnya dengan Intens dan dia membuka mulutnya membiarkan Natsu mengeksplor mulutnya dan dia juga agak shock dengan Natsu yang melakukannya sudah seperti ahli. Tapi, dia tak membiarkan begitu saja dia kini mengeksplor balik mulut Natsu kini keduanya saling bertukar lidah dan berperang bibir.

Tapi, Natsu tak di situ kini kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah dua bola besar milik wanita itu dan mengusap, sekaligus meremas yah menurutnya ukurannya tak sebesar milik Irene tapi, wanita pengendali Es memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar juga lembut dan kenyal.

"Mhpppppp!" Ur mendesah dia akhirnya kalah dalam duel mulut dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengeksplor lebih dalam mulutnya dan juga dia merasakan tangan hangat yang meremas dan memainkan Dadanya.

Natsu entah kenapa dia menginginkannya, dia terus mengurek dalam mulut wanita itu dengan lidahnya selain itu dia merasakan manis dari mulut Ur dan juga kedua tangannya terus sibuk meremas-remas dan memainkannya seperti bola.

"Iyah!" Ur mendesah imut ketika Natsu dengan sangat kasar memainkan Dadanya sebelum dia kembali membiarkan Natsu mencium bibirnya.

"Wow!, kau manis juga" Komentar Natsu melepas ciumannya kedua tangannya masih tetap sibuk tapi, jarinya kini memainkan dan memutarkan puting wanita itu yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahh, mmm! Terima kasih" Ur menjawabnya sambil mengerang "berhenti~ sepertiii itu Natsu!" dia merasakan tubuhnya yang memanas dan merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Benarkah? Tapi, terlihat kau menikmatinya?" Natsu menyeringai tangannya tetap memainkan dan memutarkan puting wanita itu dan memencetnya sekeras mungkin membuat wanita mendesah keras.

"Iyah!"

"Hmmmmm! Kau terlihat menyenangkan juga" Komentar Ur dia berniat memegang barang milik Natsu tapi, lelaki itu mencegahnya dengan meremas erat dada dan memencet putingnya keras membuat wanita itu mendesah liar.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ur merasakan klimaks di dalam tubuhnya dengan aksi Natsu yang terkesan brutal melakukan sesuatu kepada tubuhnya tapi, dia tak peduli yang dia pikirkan adalah melepaskan Orgasme yang sudah lama sekali tak dia rasakan.

"Bagaimana? Tetap lanjut?" Tanya Natsu kini tangannya hanya diam saja.

"Hmmm, kenapa tidak?" Ur mengerang setelah melepaskan orgasmenya "dan lagipula itu tak seperti kau ingin berhenti?" dia merasakan salah satu tangan Natsu bergerak ke bawah.

"Ah!".

"Wow! Punyamu basah!" Komentar Natsu tangan kanannya memijat bagian Vagina wanita itu dan tangan kirinya tetap meremas dada Ur dan memainkan puting wanita itu.

"Hmmmmm! Ahhhhh!" Ur kembali mendesah liar karena, Natsu terus memainkan bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif dan membuatnya pikirannya jadi Gila dan tubuhnya menjadi panas "Natsu~,, berhenti terus memainkan tubuhku!" dia memohon walau Natsu diabaikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Natsu langsung mencium dan mengigitt leher wanita itu tangannya masih terus bermain-bermain.

"Ahhhhh! Natsu!" Ur berteriak tapi, Natsu langsung menciumnya ini Orgasme kedua kalinya dia sekarang sudah tak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi dan ingin melakukannya "hmmm, karena kau sudah membuatku begini kenapa, kau tak berdiri dan biarkan aku yang membuatmu gila juga?" dengan efek kedipan genit.

Natsu sekarang keluar dari bak mandi dan bisa terlihat jelas tubuh Atletisnya dan juga bagian bawah yang sudah mengeras sama sekali yang sepanjang 12 Cm

"Oh, wow!" Ur kagum melihat panjangnya dan juga ukurannya yang agak besar bisa di bilang agak tak biasa untuk ukuran normal orang sepertinya tapi, dia tak peduli dia memegang milik Natsu dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

"Rgghhhh!" Natsu mengerang dia merasakan tangan hangat yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

"Hmmmmmm!" Ur mengerang ketika milik Natsu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dia terus melakukannya kepalanya bergerak maju mundur dan tangannya memainkan dua bola yang ada di bawah.

"Arghhhh! Tetap seperti itu!" Natsu mengerang dia merasakan basahnya dan licinnya mulut Wanita itu, Ur melakukan apa yang di ucapkannya dengan tetap terus bergerak maju mundur menghisap bagian milik Natsu

"Hmmm! Rasa yang tak begitu buruk" Ur menghentikan aksinya tangannya kini sibuk mengusap-ngusap dan sekarang di menjilat dari bagian ujung sampai belakang seperti lollipop "menikmati, layanan pribadi Master?" Dia memasang wajah erotis lalu kembali menghisap.

"Ehmmm! Yah" Natsu terlihat menikmatinya sekarang dia mengerti rasanya Bersenggama yang pernah Gildarts ajarkan padanya ini, benar-benar luar biasanya baginya.

Ur sekarang melakukan cara lain, Dia memegang kedua buah Dadanya dan mengapit milik Natsu di antara kedua dadanya dia menggerakannya ke atas dan ke bawah secara cepat dan lidahnya menjilat bagian ujungnya.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Natsu mengerang dia tampak menikmatinya karena, ada dua bola kenyal yang mengapit bagian bawahnya seperti Hotdog dan sekarang di sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan.

Ur tau bahwa lelaki di depannya sudah mencapai batas dan sekarang dia mempercepat laju temponya terdengar erangan dari Natsu yang sudah sampai titik akhir.

"Urrrrrrrrrr!" Natsu berteriak dia sudah tak bisa menahannya akhirnya mengeluarkan semua cairan putih yang kental kepada wanita itu.

"Hmmmmmm!" Ur mengerang dia bisa melihat Ejakulasi Natsu yang cukup tinggi bisa di lihat dia menyemprotkan cairan putih hingga memenuhi wajah dan dadanya di rasa sudah selesai dia menelan cairan itu "yum! Yum! Sungguh lezat" dia menghisap milik Natsu yang masih mengeluarkan cairan itu dan menelannya hingga tak tersisa lagi.

"Di mana kita akan melakukannya?" Tanya Natsu dan bagian bawahnya masih mengeras.

"Terserah kau saja, tuan DragonSlayer" balas Ur dia sekarang ketagihan yah, itu hal wajar karena, dirinya sendiri membeku dalam Es dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan tak merasakan hal seperti ini lagi.

Natsu tak ambil pusing lalu menggendong Ur dengan Gaya Brydalstyle dan membawanya ke dapur dia lalu membaringkan wanita itu ke atas meja dan dia bisa melihat jelas tubuh indah dan menakjubkan milik wanita itu yang tengah blush kecil.

Natsu sekarang mulai mengambil alih tubuh wanita itu dia sekarang menjilat dan mengemut bagian Sensitiv ujung dada wanita itu dan tangan kanannya sibuk menggosok bagian V-nya dia melakukannya secara cepat.

"Ah, ah,ah Natsu~pelan-pelan!" Ur yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memeluk kepala lelaki itu dan terusvendesah ketika Natsu menyentuh bagian sensitivnya dia merasakan dua jari Natsu masuk ke dalam Area V-nya "Ahhhhhhhh!" Efeknya langsung konstan dia mengalami Orgasme yang ketiga kalinya.

Sekarang Natsu berpindah tempat, dia melebarkan kaki wanita itu dan memberi akses untuk melihat bagian intim Ur yang sudah basah karena, Orgasme Natsu memainkan bagian Depan V menggunakan satu jari dan mengusap bagian Clitoris Ur hanya mengerang.

Di rasa sudah cukup Natsu memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam wanita dia menggerakan jarinya maju, mundur dan mengurek bagian dalamnya sementara lidahnya menjilat bagian depan.

"Ahhhh! Natsu!~ terus! Seperti itu!" Ur berteriak Gila tubuhnya benar-benar di buat liar oleh sentuhan dari DragonSlayer itu "AHHHHHHH!" tak lama dia berteriak merasakan Orgasmenya lagi.

Natsu mengeluarkan jarinya, dia mengemut kedua jarinya yang basah oleh cairan dia merasakan rasa yang manis "hmmmm! Kau siap?" Tanya Natsu dia melihat wanita itu Blush merah berat.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau" Ur membalasnya dengan nafas tersenggal dengan wajah merah.

Natsu membuka paha wanita itu lebar-lebar memberikan akses, dia memegang miliknya dan menempatkan ke bagian depan V wanita itu dia memasukannya dan mendorong secara pelan-pelan.

"Ohhhh~ bagaimana bisa!~ sesuatu yang besar itu bisa masuk!" Komentar Ur dia mengerang ketika milik Natsu secara perlahan membuka dinding V bagian dalam.

Di rasa sudah masuk penuh, Natsu memegang tangan wanita itu, Kaki Ur dilebarkan dan di rangkul, Natsu menggerakan tubuhnya maju,mundur secara perlahan sesuai ritme.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hmmmppp!" Ur mendesah dengan menutup mulutnya dia merasakan Orgasme datang dengan cepat ketika bagian Natsu menghantam dalam miliknya namun, dia masih bisa menahannya.

"Hei, tetap seperti ini?" Tanya Natsu meyakinkan wanita itu karena, tadi Ur berteriak dia melihat dua bola besar berputar dan memantul di setiap gerakan yang dia buat.

"Yah, ahhh! Jangan~,bilang kau berhenti!" Ur berteriak dia sekarang sudah ketagihan yah, dia sekarang merasakan hal seperti itu lagi setelah sekian lama membeku dalam Es.

Natsu bisa merasakan sempit dan basah milik Ur dia tetap melanjutkaannya tapi, dalam tempo yang lebih cepat dia melihat dua bola besar berputar dan memantul-mantul di setiap gerakannya kontan dia langsung meremasnya secara kasar dan memainkan putingnya.

"AHhhhhh!" Ur berteriak merasakan Orgasmenya lagi tapi, dia cukup terkejut karena, Natsu belum ejakulasi dia lalu mengerang ketika bagian kejantannya di lepaskan dalam Area V yang terasa kosong.

Natsu menggunakan posisi lain dia memiringkan wanita itu ke kanan, sedangkan Natsu ikit naik ke atas Meja dan di belakang Ur dia mengangkat kaki kiri wanita itu dengan tangan kiri dan kembali memasukan bagian miliknya ke Dalam V wanita itu.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ur kembali mendesah ketika Natsu memasukan kembali ke dalam miliknya yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah mendesah dan mengerang ketika Natsu memainkan ritme dan mempercepat gerakannya.

Ur mengerang dia membiarkan Natsu terus melakukan sesuatu kepada tubuhnya mulut dia menganga, dan Lidah menjulur keluar menandakan pikirannya sudah mabuk dan hilang entah kemana intinya dia benar-benar menikmatinya sama sekali.

"Ada, sesuatu yang ingin keluar!" Natsu mengerang dia terus bergerak dan mempercepatnya tangan kanannya melingkar ke leher wanita itu dan menjadikannya sandaran.

"Tak, apa ah! Ah! Lepaskan saja! Ah,ah!" Ur membalasnya dengan rada sulit karena, Natsu terus menghantam tubuhnya tanpa jeda hingga dia merasakan klimaksnya.

"Ahhhh Natsu!".

" ahhhhhh!"

"Hmppp!" Keduanya mengerang sambil berciuman setelah mereka berdua merasakan Orgasme bersama-sama.

Ur melingkarkan tangannya ke kepala lelaki itu dan menoleh menekan kepala Natsu dan terus mencium bibirnya yang sudah basah, sedangkan itu dia merasakan cairan hangat menyemprot seperti selang air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dalam jumlah banyak, Natsu melepaskan ciuman wanita dan mengigit bagian area leher dan membuat Ur berteriak kesakitan hingga akhirnya Natsu mencium kembali.

 **"Kau Milikku!"** Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dia mengeluarkan suara Possesive seperti monster yang menandakan wanita di depannya adalah miliknya seorang dan pertanda seekor Naga mengklaim pasangannya setelah ejakulasinya selesai dia melepaskan ikatan itu.

"Yeah aku milikmu sekarang" Ur membalasnya tersenyum ketika mendengar pernyataan Natsu dan akhirnya dia tertidur di meja karena, kelelahan.

Natsu turun dari meja, dia bisa melihat cairan kental keluar dari lubang wanita walau sedikit, dia membersihkannya dan menggendong wanita itu, membawanya ke kamar dan merebahkannya ke kasur begitu, Natsu ingin keluar dia cukup terkejut ketika Irene berdiri di depan pintu dengan mengenakan Tanktop putih, dan celana dalam hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya.

"Ehh, kau ada apa?" Tanya Natsu kepada wanita itu dia memasang wajah seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun

"Hmmm, kau DragonSlayer yang nakal juga" Irene tersenyum menghampiri Natsu "bisa-bisanya, kau melakukan itu dengan orang lain" dia menghimpitkan tubuhnya ke Lelaki itu.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Natsu dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di dadanya sendiri.

"Ara, tentu saja tidak, aku malah memakluminya" Irene mencium bibirnya "tapi, ketika melihatmu melakukan itu aku ingin ikutan tapi, aku memberimu waktu Privasi berdua dan apa yang kau lakukan denganku sekarang?" dia membuka Tanktop miliknya dan memberi penglihatan Dada besarnya itu kepada lelaki itu.

"Errr! Kau ingin melakukannya juga?" Tanya Natsu dia dapat melihat jelas dua bola yang memantul-mantul

"Pikirkan dengan instingmu sayang?" Irene memasang senyum menggoda bagi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terbang dengan darah mengucur dari hidung.

 **"Hmmm, musim kawinmu benar-benar menarik kawan!"** Komentar Kurama dia dapat melihat jelas apa-apa saja yang di lakukan Natsu.

Natsu malas untuk berfikir, dia lalu menggendong wanita itu dan membawanya ke kamar lain dan melakukan ritaulnya dan tak lama terdengar erangan, desahan, dan suara tepakan kulit dan teriakan dari kediaman Dragneel yang berada di dalam hutan beruntung posisinya strategis meski berteriakpun takkan terdengar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Lucy** ( **Malam Hari** )

"Ahhh, aku senang kita tak mendapat hukuman selain itu tampaknya situasi bertambah buruk dengan Phantom dan Fairy Tail yang tak akur" Komentar Lucy dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memegang kunci kamar "tapi, sekarang aku senang masuk ke dalam Guild yang benar karena Fairy Tail adalah yang-" begitu Lucy membuka pintu dia shock melihat tamu tak di undang di dalam kamarnya "TERBAIK!"

"Yo," sapa Natsu.

"Selamat datang di rumah" sapa Gray balik.

"Rumahmu bagus juga Lucy" Puji Erza.

"Aye!"

"Kalian datang seenaknya!" Teriak Lucy melemparkan barang belanjaanya beruntung Natsu menghindarinya tapi, sayang itu terkena Gray yang ada di belakangnya.

"Melihat kedatangan Phantom ke kota ini aku bisa menjamin mereka tau lokasi kita" Jawab Erza menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Selain itu aku yakin mereka akan melakukannya lagi, bisa saja mereka menyerang kita saat sendiri" Sambung Gray "dan sesuai yang diintruksikan Mira-chan kita harus berkelompok dan kita semua akan menginap di sini"

"Benarkah?" Lucy agak ragu padahal dia ingin menolaknya.

"Karena, kau sudah dewasa maka aku tak bisa membiarkan Natsu, dan Gray berada di sini" Ucap Erza melipat tangannya "makanya aku ikut kalian menginap dimari"

"Whoa! Plue! Bagi makananmu!" Pinta Happy.

"Puuunn!"

"Aku mau tidur jadi, jangan berisik" Gray sudah berbaring di kasur.

"Hei, Lucy kenapa kau menyimpan celana dalammu di sini?" Tanya Natsu memegang CD yang dia dapat dari bawah kasur.

"A-aku tak menyangka kau mengenakan seperti ini" Erza hanya blush membayangkan hal erotis di otaknya.

"Ehh, kalian menganggap ini sebagai rumah sendiri" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Nah, Natsu, Gray tubuh kalian bau keringat aku sarankan kalian mandi" Perintah Erza melirik kedua orang itu "karena, aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian tidur begitu saja jika kalian belum mandi" dia menambahkan efek blushnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah mandi dan tak berkeringat" Jawab Natsu yang sedang melepaskan Plue yang menarik-narik topinya.

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang" Jawab Gray beralasan lain.

"Aku rasa tak ada cara lain kecuali jika, kita mandi bersama" Erza tersenyum membuat kedua orang itu berkeringat.

"Hubungan macam apa yang kalian miliki!" Lucy pokerface.

"Kita ini tim terkuat!" Jawab Happy

"Bukan itu -_-"

( **beberapa saat kemudian** )

"Aku ingin tau alasan Phantom menyerang kita?" Tanya Lucy membersihkan rambutnya yang basah dengan rambut.

"Kami pernah menghajar mereka itupun mereka yang menyerang duluan" Jawab Erza mengenakan piyama merah.

"Jii-chan terlalu lembek seharusnya cepat hajar balik" Komentar Natsu dengan wajah bosan.

"Mustahil, Kakek itu 10 Penyihir suci terkuat mana mungkin dia seperti itu" Sambung Gray yang memegang tumpukan kertas, Lucy shock karena tulisannya di baca lalu buru-buru di rebut "hei! Aku baru saja membaca bagian menariknya!" Keluhnya.

"10 Penyihir Suci?" Lucy mengangkat sebekah alisnya.

"Yah, itu gelar di berikan kepada 10 penyihir yang hebat dari berbagai wilayah oleh anggota dewan" Jawab Erza _'dan juga orang itu'_ dia membayangkan wajah Siegrain

"Master dan juga Master Jose salah satu 10 penyihir suci itu" sambung Happy.

"Dan Master melakukan ini karena, dia tau bahwa Guild berperang maka akan menimbulkan masalah jadinya, dia menghindarinya" Ucap Gray melipat kakinya.

"Apakah Phantom itu kuat?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ffttttt! Kuat darimananya" Natsu yang terlihat santai di sini dia malah ingin menghancurkannya sekarang.

"Tidak, jika kita berdua bertarung maka kemungkinan masih seri" Sambung Erza "selain itu Master Jose salah satu 10 Penyihir Suci yang kekuatannya setara Master, dan Element Four yang setara dengan Penyihir Tingkat-S, dan yang paling kuat di antara mereka adalah Gajeel DragonSlayer Besi kemungkinan, dialah yang membuat rusak Guild kita"

"DragonSlayer?!" Luct terkejut "itu berarti masih ada DragonSlayer selain Natsu dan dia memakan besi dan sejenisnya"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild Phantom**

"Hei! Gajeel! Kudengar kau merusak markas Para Peri itu hahahaha"

"Hahaha itu bagus kita beri pelajaran supaya mereka kapok!"

*Duaghhh

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menggangu makanku" Gajeel menghajar Pria di sampingnya "dan juga siapa peduli dengan keparat itu karena, kita adalah Guild yang terkuat!"

"Kerja bagus Gajeel-san" Puji Jose keluar dari ruangannya

"Kau terlalu lunak Master dengan menghancurkan markas mereka itu bukan berarti mereka akan keluar dan membalas" Gajeel menyeringai "selain itu aku memberi mereka kado yang berharga"

"Ya, ampun!" Jose tertawa "kau tak perlu membunuhnya meski apapun yang terjadi"

"Gihiiii!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha! Word yang agak panjang dari Chapter yang kubuat sebelumnya dan ada tambahan sesuatu yang segar di chapter ini hahahaha! Dan aku tambahan lemonnya dan Chapter Galuna Island selesai dan muncul Chapter baru See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ahhhh, hadir lagi denganku fic yang gaje nan t*l*l ini hahahaha sorry di sensor banyak yang baca pastinya bukan orang dewasa saja melainkan anak di 18 juga pastinya ada yah, sudahlah dan bicara soal ini aku lagi di gadang-gadang akan Hiatus sebentar karena, keluargaku ngajak ke Bandung katanya ada bibiku yang lagi nikah yah, saya mah bukan Author yang terkenal mau pemberitahuan Hiatus atau enggaknya tak masalah jadi, gak ada yang rugi wowkwkwk! Tapi, kasian fans kecil saya yang nunggu eaaa! Tapi, tak usah khawatir ini akan dalam waktu yang tak begitu lama jadi, tak perlu cemas berlebihan amat lah.**

 **P.S : Sumpah dah aku keinget sinetron Masa lalu yah sinetron Flashback dulu waktu ku kecil yah aku bisa ngebedain dari gaya ceritanya dan alurnya jaman dulu mah hmmm enak gak ada istilah cinta-cintaan, becandanya dapet, dan gak garing asal jeplak ajah yah karakternya gak di buat lebay banyak nangis yang gaje pokoknya Sinetron dulu pengajarannya dapet dari yang sekarang yang fokus ke Rating daripada kualitas -_- (yah pendapatku ajah gak usah di bawa serius.**

 **Chapter 20 : Phantom**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Keesokan Harinya** ( **Taman Kota Magnolia** )

"Permisi-misi kita dari Fairy Tail" Erza menyingkirkan kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menatap sesuatu "I-ini?!" dia akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tubuhnya bergetar dengan raut wajah shock

"Levy-chan!" Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan raut wajah kasian yah pantasnya kini mereka melihat Levy, Jet, Droy dengan tubuh terluka dan di gantung di sebuah pohon seperti di salib dengan kedua tangan diikat besi.

"Jet! Droy!" Teriak Gray.

"Kakek, kau diam saja huh?" Komentar Natsu melihat Master Guildnya berjalan ke arah anak-anaknya "karena, jika kau masih menganggap peraturan lebih penting dari ini? Aku akan kesana sendiri dan menghancurkannya" dia bersikap tenang tak tersulut emosi sama sekali.

"Yah, tak usah di jelaskan aku juga tau nak" Makarov menghela nafas dan menatap anak didiknya "menghancurkan Guild tua dan bar usang tak masalah bagiku tapi, orang tua mana yang akan membiarkan anaknya terluka begitu saja dan melakukan hal seperti ini..." dia mengepalkan tangannya wajahnya berubah menjadi marah.

"INI BERARTI PERANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Guild Phantom**

"Hahaha mereka lucu sekali!"

"Para peri itu pasti kebakaran jenggot sekarang!"

"Itu belum seberapa dengan tiga orang yang di serang Gajeel waktu itu"

"Itu tak penting sekarang pasti Fairy Tail terlihat menyedihkan!"

"Aku berani bertaruh pasti mereka ketakutan sekarang hahahah!"

"Ah, sial aku jadi lupa waktu" Teriak salah Satu Penyihir Phatom dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar "yah, aku pergi dulu" pada saat dia membuka rupanya Pintu menjadi hancur dan dia terkena bogem seseorang membuatnya terhempas.

"FAIRY TAIL KEMARI!"

"Sial! Mereka di mari!"

"Serang mereka!"

"Huh, kalian menyedihkan hanya mengalahkan tiga orang saja" Natsu membuat segel tangan dan menghela nafas **"KATON : DAIKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"** dia menghembuskan api yang menyerupai bola besar dan membakar mereka semua.

 **"ICE MAKE : LANCE!** Mereka terlalu banyak bicara" Komentar Gray menembakan peluri es "oii, FlameBrain Ur berada di mana?" dia tak melihat gurunya sekarang.

"Dia sedang di bantu Irene untuk mengembalikan kekuatannnya" Jawab Natsu diam di tempat meski ada orang lain yang menyerangnya yah percuma saja itu hanya tembus melewat tubuh"dia minta maaf karena, tak bisa bantu kemari" Gray mengangguk dan kembali menyerang.

 **"BEAST SOUL ARM!"** Elfman membuat separuh tangannya menjadi besar dan aneh "ouhhhh! Inj pembalasan seorang pria!" dia menghajar orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"Serang Master Makarov!"

"Aku kuhabisi kalian!" Makarov menggunakan sihir **Titan Magic** yang mengubah tubuhnya menjadi raksasa dan besar "akan kutunjukan pada kalian karena, telah menganggu sang monster!" dia menghempaskan semua Penyihir Phantom dengan satu pukulan.

"Sial! Mereka kuat sekali!"

"Kita terlalu meremehkannya!"

"Payah!"

"Master Jose berada di atas" Komentar Erza melemparkan beberapa pedang ke arah lain "tapi, di mana Gajeel dan juga Element Four?" dia tak melihat mereka sama sekali.

"Jadi, itu Titania dan juga Salamander" Komentar Gajeel dari atas atap "tapi, aku tak bisa melihat Laxus, Gildarts atau Mystogan gihii!, rupanya rencana Master berhasil juga!" dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jalan Magnolia**

"Tch, mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku" Lucy berkeluh kesah "huh, hujan tiba-tiba?" dia merasakan tubuhnya di guyur hujan tapi, dia bisa melihat gadis berambut biru, dengan gaya di roll berjalan ke arahnya.

"Huh, siapa dia?"

"Juvia yang membawa hujan ini" dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri "oh, kalau begitu selamat tinggal" dia berlalu pergi membuat Lucy pokerface.

"Non! Non! Non! Non! Non! Sebuah ketukan 3-3-7" muncul orang aneh dengan tubuhnya yang miring menggunakan kacamata dengan satu kaca "nona Juvia! Kau tak boleh lari dari misimu karena, nona di depanmu adalah Target kita"

"Sol," Juvia menoleh ke arah Lucy "jadi, begitu aku tak percaya bahwa dia adalah target kita"

"Jadi,kalian dari Phantom yah!" Lucy mengeluarkan kunci emasnya "jadi, kalian yang menyerang Levy-chan dan yang lainnya"

"Non! Non! Non! Yang menyerang Guildmu dan juga temanmu ialah Gajeel nona" Jawab Sol memainkan kumisnya "yah, meski ini keinginan dari Guild kita sendiri"

 **"WATER LOCK!** Jangan khawatir Juvia takkan membunuhmu" Gadis berambut biru itu membuat Perisai air dan mengurung Lucy tapi, gadis itu berontak tapi, tak bisa "selain itu pelindung air ini takkan bisa di tembus" perlahan tubuh Lucy kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

"Misi Sukses!" Teriak Sol "this, Is My Victory!"

"Penangkapan selesai" Juvia terlihat datar saja ekspresinya "dan jangan khawatir kita akan membawamu pulang Nona Lucy Heartfilia-sama" dia melihat ke arah langit dan mengingat seseorang.

 _'Kau dimana sekarang Tuan Sakura?'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

..

"Erza aku serahkan sisanya padamu" Makarov pergi ke lantai atas "aku yang akan mengurus Jose sendiri"

"Berhati-hatilah" Ucap Erza.

"Gihii! Pak tua itu sudah pergi saatnya beraksi" Gajeel langsung turun dari bawah memanjangkan tangan besinya dan mengenai yang lain "ayo, kemari dan kalahkan aku seorang DragonSlayer besi ini" dia tak peduli mau lawan atau kawan yang penting hajar.

"Kemarilah!"

Elfman melayangkan pukulannya, Gajeel menahannya dia memanjangkan tangan kanannya tapi, Elfman menunduk lelaki berambut hitam itu melayangkan tendangan besinya beruntung lelaki berambut putih itu menangkapnya.

"Lelaki itu harus kuat" Elfman yang seperti biasa mengeluarkan motonya

"Gihhii! Benarkah" Gajeel menyeringai "tapi, bagaimana dengan ini?" dia langsung mengeluarkan Pipa-pipa besi dalam jumlah banyak dari kakinya dan mengenai yang lain.

"Dia, bodoh menyerang kawannya sendiri" Komentar Elfman.

"Jangan lengah!" Gajeel melayangkan tinjunya dan berhasil mengenai wajah orang itu.

"Giliranku!" Natsu langsung mendorong Elfman kini giliran dia memberi pukulan ke DragonSlayer besi itu "yo! , dan serahkan bocah ini padaku" dia membetulkan topinya.

"Oi! Kau menganggu pertarungan antar Pria" Protes Elfman tak peduli luka di mulutnya namun, Natsu tak peduli.

Natsu tau Gejeel memanjangkan besinya menyerang Natsu namun, itu hanya menembusnya saja membuat Gajeel Shock, Natsu langsung menendang dagu lelaki itu dan membuatnya terbang ke atas, sebelum Gajeel menyerang balik Natsu sudah ada di depannya dan membenturkan kepalanya membuat Gajeel terhempas.

*Jduarrr

"Whoa! Baru kali ini ada yang membuat Gajeel terdesak!"

"Hebat!"

"Dasar pamer!" Protes Elfman yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Lumayan juga tadi huh?" Gajeel menyeka mulutnya "tapi, tak kusangka ada seseorang DragonSlayer lain selain diriku huh?"

"Heh, ini baru pembukaan kawan" Natsu menyeringai tapi, dia merasakan getaran di lantai atas"dan, ngomong-ngomong apa kau mengalami Musim Kawin juga sekarang" di saat yang serius seperti ini dia malah menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh

"Errr!, apa maksudnya itu?" Gajeel hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

"Tunggu getaran apa ini?" Tanya Gray merasakannya juga yang lain pun sama hal juga.

"Ini adalah kemarahan Master tak ada yang bisa menghentikan ini" Erza tersenyum

"Ahh, lupakan saja" Natsu mengabaikan pertanyaan konyolnya yang dia buat tadi "hei, Erza aku serahkan dia padamu dan aku akan ke lantai atas" dia menatap langit.

"Hei, kau ini Plin-plan!" Teriak Elfman "katanya kau akan melawan Gajeel tapi, sekarang kau ingin pergi ke lantai atas?!" seperti biasa Natsu mengabaikannya saja.

"Baiklah" Erza mengangguk "tapi, kenapa kau?-" dia sempat ingin bertanya namun, Lelaki berambut pink itu sudah menghilang.

"Huh, kemana orang itu" Guman Gajeel _'selain itu tampaknya dia menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres dan sudah kuduga orang ini lebih berbahaya dari yang lainnya juga'_

.

.

.

.

\- **Lantai Atas**

"Jose di mana kau!" Makarov mendobrak pintu dengan aura yang mengerikan "apa, maksud semua ini huh?!" dia menunjukan raut wajah yang sangat marah.

"Oh, Halo Tuan Makarov lama tak berjumpa" Jose tetap tersenyum di kursinya "ini, sudah lama sekali yah kita tak bertatap wajah yah kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu dan bagaimana kabarmu?"

*Crashhh!

"Ini, bukan reuni Jose!" Makarov langsung melayangkan tinju besarnya namun, tak ada reaksi apapun "apa!, Hologram?! Ba-bagaimana bisa?" dia shock yang dia pukul bukan orang yang aslinya.

"Pertarungan antar Dua Penyihir suci pastinya akan sangat merepotkan dan menimbulkan banyak kerusakan" Ucap Jose "dan juga aku lebih memilih kemenangan yang jelas saja" dia menjentakan jarinya dan terlihat Gadis berambut pirang yang pingsan dan terikat

"Lucy?! Ba-bagaimana bisa!" Makarov terlihat shock di sini sebelum dia bereaksi ada sesuatu yang menahannya _'tunggu, dulu kenapa aku tak bisa menggunakan sihirku?!'_ dia panik dan melihat seseorang berbadan besar di belakangnya.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Menyedihkan!" Aria langsung menghempaskan Makarov secara paksa "kita juga tak mungkin membunuh Nona Lucy atas permintaan klien kita sendiri"

*Cling *Cling *Cling

Sebelum Makarov terjun jatuh kebawah ada kilatan cahaya yang menangkapnya dan memantul-mantul yang rupanya itu ulah Natsu yang sekarang berdiri di depan Aria dan memberi tendangan kerasnya.

"Gahhh!"

"Sebuah tehknik menghilangkan sihir lain huh? Mengerikan" Natsu menyeringai sedang memangku Makarov "hoh, hoh, tapi sayangnya hal yang seperti itu tak berlaku untukku" dia bisa tau itu hanya Hologram Lucy karena, tak mencium baunya

"Ah, sebuah keberuntungan bertemu denganmu Salamander-kun dan tampaknya kau sudah mengetahui Tehknik yang di milik Aria" Master Jose tersenyum "dan, ahh terima kasih atas serangannya" Dia bisa melihat serangan telak tadi.

"Natsu?!" Makarov melihat anak didiknya "kenapa kau berada di sini?!"

"Berhenti bicara Jii-chan!" Natsu tersenyum "hahah, kau saat ini dalam keadaan buruk" dia memasang wajah mengejek

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Lucy!" Makarov terlihat Protes "mereka menangkapnya!"

"Aku tau.. Dan juga ini hanya Hologramnya saja yang asli entah berada di mana" Jawab Natsu "yah, ini mungkin menjadi kemenangan kalian tapi, kita akan membalasnya lagi" dia menghilang dan membawa Makarov.

"Bocah yang menarik" Jose menyeringai

.

.

.

.

\- **Lantai Bawah**

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi kepada Master!" Erza menghentikan bertarungnya dan terlihat panik ketika melihat Makarov dengan luka serius.

"Aku sedikit telat, mereka menggunakan cara licik" Jawab Natsu dia masih bisa melihat pertarungan yang sedang terjadi "sekarang kita harus mundur dulu" dia bisa mendengar keluhan dari teman Guildnya.

"Cih, sudah selesai!" Gerutu Gajeel "padahal kesenangan baru saja di mulai!"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu mundur kita baru saja bertarung!" Protes Gray tentu saja Natsu tak begitu peduli "kita masih banyak tenaga dan juga yang lain masih bisa bertarung!"

"Lelaki itu tak bisa mundur!" Elfman yang ikutan Protes.

"Ini perintah asal kau tau" Natsu menekankan suaranya tentu saja dengan Efek Tekanan Haushoku miliknya membuat yang lain ciut bahkan Gray juga diam seribu bahasa "aku, tau kalian kesal atau apa tapi, itu bukan berarti kita tak bisa membalasnya" semuanya diam dan tak ada yang protes.

"Natsu benar" Erza mengangguk dia juga merasakan hawa yang menekan dari lelaki itu "dan sekarang Prioritas kita saat ini adalah mundur dan ini perintah" yah semuanya akhirnya menurut.

"Tch, kita balas Nanti!" Gerutu Max

"Ayo kita sembuhkan dulu master!" Teriak Alzack menggendong Makarov.

"Aria, aku tak menyangka kau mengalahkan pak tua itu" Komentar Gajeel "ahh, seharusnya kau perlambat dulu yah, kesenanganku baru saja di mulai"

"Yah, itu semua berkat rencana Master Jose huwa!" Jawab Aria menangis dengan bagian pipinya terluka tadi Gajeel hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

"Btw, bagaimana dengan Penangkapan Lucy itu?" Tanya Gajeel tentu saja hal dapat di dengar Jelas oleh Natsu.

"Dia sedang di kurung di Markas Utama" Jawab Aria.

"Salamander!" Teriak Gajeel membuat Natsu menoleh "kita akan lanjutkan lagi pertarungan yang tertunda dan kurasa ini akan menarik" dia lalu menghilang bersama Aria.

*Wushh

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian tidak bisa kabur begitu saja!"

"Yeah, kita akan membalas apa yang mereka lakukan!"

"Yah, kita tendang mereka balik!"

"Tunggu dulu Erza bagaimana bisa kau mundur sekarang!" Gray yang sadar dari hawa tekanan langsung Protes lagi "kita harus membalaskan dendam apa yang mereka lakukan pada Levy dan yang lainnya!"

"Aku tau" balas Erza dengan ekspresi tenang walau di dalamnya dia sekarang sangat sedih "kita harus mundur karena, kekalahan Master sangat berpengaruh" Gray akhirnya menurut.

"Mau kemana Natsu?" Tanya Happy tapi, Natsu mengabaikannya saja.

"Kau ikut, aku!" Natsu menyeret salah satu seorang Penyihir Phantom tapi, sebelum keluar dia mengeluarkan Haushoku ke belakang dan membuat beberapa Anggota Phantom pingsan _'itu berarti Lucy berada di tempat lain yang jelas bukan di sini'_ meninggalkan semua orang di sana yang hening.

"K-kau lihat itu?!"

"Ye-yeah tadi itu mengerikan"

"A-aku beruntung tidak melawannya"

( Di tempat Natsu )

"Katakan di mana Lucy, kalian sembunyikan?" Tanya Natsu masih terus menyeret orang itu "atau aku yang akan memaksamu?!"

"A-aku tak tau na-nama yang kau maksudkan itu!" Jawab orang itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Benarkah?" Natsu hanya memejamkan matanya dia menggunakan Kenbunshou untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Gadis itu _'ahh, Bingo posisinya tak jauh dari sini'_ dia akhirnya bisa menemukan Lokasi gadis itu tapi, dia dengan iseng membakar orang yang dia pegang.

"Huwa! Aku benar-benar sungguh tak tau!" Jawab Orang itu ketakutan dengan mata berair "tapi, Markas utama kita ada di Lembah kau tinggal Lurus lalu belok kiri mungkin saja dia ada di sana"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Markas Utama Phantom**

"Urgh!, umm ini dimana?" Lucy membuka matanya dia merasakan tubuhnya terikat "tunggu! Kenapa aku ada di sini!" dia menyadari Bahwa dia di Penjara.

"Kau sudah bangun Yah Nona Lucy" Jose masuk ke dalam ruangan itu "oh, ya Namaku Jose Porla aku Master Guild Phantom"

"Phantom!?" Lucy terkejut _'ahh, jadi begitu rupanya aku sekarang di tangkap oleh Element Four'_ dia mennyadari sekarang menjadi tawanan

"Oh ya aku minta maaf karena, memperlakukanmu seperti ini " Ucap Jose formal "dan jika, kupikir sebenarnya kau adalah Tawanan Khusus yang harus di perlakukan dengan baik"

"Mengapa kalian menyerang kami?" tanya Lucy

"Kami?.. Ah maksudmu Fairy Tail yah, sebenarnya itu hanya Formalitas saja" Jawab Jose dengan nada jahat "selain itu tujuan kita bukanlah mereka melainkan dirimu saja seorang"

"Aku?" Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Anak Pewaris Keluarga Kolongmerat Heartfilia atau harus kupanggil Lucy Heartfilia-sama?" Jawab Jose menyeringai

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Lucy tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikan nama margamu waktu di Guild?" Ucap Jose dia hanya menatap tak acuh "dan juga salah satu Pewaris Orang Terkaya di Negeri ini mengambil resiko berbahaya seperti itu dan oh.. Jangan salah faham kita bukan menculikmu atas kemauan sendiri melainkan ini perintah langsung dari Ayahmu untuk membawa pulang"

"Bohong! Kenapa dia!" Lucy ketakutan mengingat masa lalunya.

"Yah, dia Ayahmu Jude Heartfilia" Jawab Jose tersenyum jahat "bukankah itu hal wajar jika seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya?"

"Bohong! Dia tak pernah peduli padaku sama sekali!" Teriak Lucy "aku takkan pulang dan takkan pernah kembali ke rumah!"

"Hah, Gadis yang cukup sulit" Jose menghela nafas panjang.

"Ergghh! Aku mau buang air, bisa lepaskan aku?" Pinta Lucy dia merasakan bagian bawahnya kebelet.

"Tidak, itu alasan Klasik jika ingin kabur" Tolak Jose tegas "jika, kau mau buang air yah di sana saja?" dia menunjuk sebuah ember.

 _'Yang, benar saja'_ Lucy Pokerface "yah, jika tak boleh tak masalah di sini juga tak keliatan buruk" dia mulai jongkok di ember itu.

"Kau benar-benar serius!" Jose melototkan matanya "tch, dasar Gadis aneh, apa boleh buat dan lakukan sesukamu" dia langsung berbalik badan tak melihat situasi yang tak di sukainya.

*Duaghhhh

"Awwwwwwww!"

"Terkadang alasan ini bagus juga" Lucy tersenyum ketika berhasil menendang bagian kejantanan milik Jose secara telak "baiklah, sampai jumpa aku pergi... Eh?" Dia langsung keluar tapi, pada saat jika membuka pintu dia hanya hening di sana.

"Hahaha sayang sekali ini adalah Menara Penjara dan kau berada di Posisi paling atas" Jawab Jose tampaknya dia masih merasakan efek tendangan tadi "beraninya kau seperti ini... Kemarilah, akan kuberikan sedikit pelajaran bagimu" tubuhnya masih gemetar atau masih sakit bagian bawah.

"Hah, apa boleh buat" Lucy memejamkan matanya dia langsung loncat dari atas Menara dan membuat Jose Shock _'aku, tau ini bodoh tapi, aku percaya kau ada di sini Natsu!'_ dia berteriak dalam hati dan tampaknya Doanya masih di kabulkan.

"Hahhh dapat!"

*Crashh

"Whoa! Lucy jatuh dari langit!" Komentar Happy.

"He-hei, ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Natsu yah dia sempat-sempatnya berbicara karena, seluruh wajahnya tertekan dua bola kenyal milik Gadis itu.

"Aku tau kau di sini" Lucy tersenyum.

"Yah, kita harus kembali Master saat ini tengah terluka" Ajak Natsu bangkit dari jatuhnya "yah, sebenarnya aku lebih memilih meneruskannya tapi, ini Master yang bilang jadinya aku tak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang tapi, itu bukan berarti kita menyerah sekarang" Lucy hanya diam membisu.

"Maaf... Ini semua salahku" Lucy memegang erat bajunya meratapi kesalahannya "jika, saja bukan karena aku kalian takkan seperti ini tapi, aku ingin kembali ke Kawan-kawanku!" Raut wajahnya menunjukan Ekspresi sedih.

"Hah, kau ini cengeng!" Keluh Natsu dia melepaskan topinya dan menaruhnya di kepala gadis itu "masalahmu, masalah kita juga kau tak bisa lari dari masalahmu yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menyelesaikannya tapi, kau tak bisa sendiri ada kita yang akan membantu dan oh ya ini aku titipkan padamu setekah masalah ini selesai kau boleh mengembalikannya" dia memasang wajah Tersenyum dengan Grin.

"Baik!" Lucy tersenyum senang dan mengusap air matanya _'aku, senang dia menitipkan ini padaku'_ dia memegang erat Topi yang selalu Natsu kenakan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan Timur Magnolia**

Berada di sebuah Hutan di bagian timur terdapat seorang spesialis Dokter yang bernama Polyrusica yang bisa mengobati jenis macam penyakit dan di sanalah Master Makarov di rawat.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Pasien!?" Tanya Alzack dia yang rupanya membawa Makarov kemari.

"Dia melakukan hal seperti tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaan umurnya dan lihat sekarang dia benar-benar bodoh" Komentar Polyrusica "dan, berapa kali kubilang pada kalian pergi sana!" dia malah mengusir.

"Sudah kubilang kita juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi Master" Ucap Alzack

"Dan biarkan kita menjaganya juga" Pinta Bisca.

"Pulanglah... Mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini hanya akan menambah bebabnnya sendiri" Ucap Polyrusica "selain itu sihir dia terkuras habis sama sekali dan pada saat terkuras sihirnya itu berterbangan di Udara bila kita menemukan Sihir dia yang melayang seperti itu mungkin bisa menyembuhkan Makarov dengan cepat tapi, sekarang agak terlambat dan memakan sedikit waktu"

"Be-benarkah?" Alzack mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini juga!" bentak Polyrusica membuat keduanya melonjak kaget "Pergi sana! Aku benar-benar benci manusia!" dia mengibas-ngibaskan Sapu panjang miliknya.

"Iya! Iya!" Bisca langsung mendorong lelaki di sampingnya itu keluar.

"Hah, kau ini benar-benar bodoh" Polyrusica menghela nafas "walaupun kekuatan sihirmu itu sangat kuat dan banyak dan juga meski itupun terkuras habis tapi, jika kau tak berusaha semampumu kau akan menyakiti tubuhmu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild Fairy Tail**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sakit! Aku tak percaya kita mundur begitu saja!"

"Kita mundur seperti pengecut!"

"Gahh! Kita tak bisa membalaskan Dendam yang mereka lakukan pada Levy dan yang lain!"

"Kita tak bisa diam begitu saja!"

"Kumpulkan semua Bom yang ada dan juga kertas sihir dan barang-barang yang ada di gudang! Ambil semua siapa tau berguna!"

"Oke! Oke!"

"Aku minta maaf semua ini salahku" Lucy menunduk kepalanya.

"Apa boleh buat yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu" Komentar Elfman "lagipula, ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya salahkan ayahmu itu errr,, maksudku Phantom!"

"Bodoh! Yang benar bicaranya!" Gray menggaplok kawannya

"Jujur aku saja kaget" Ucap Happy "kenapa kau merahasikan ini dari mereka semua?"

"Aku, bukan bermaksud menyembunyikannya hanya saja aku tak mau menceritakannya karena, waktu itu aku kabur dari rumah dan aku tak ingin semua kalian tau" Ucap Lucy wajahnya masih tampak suram "karena, Keegoisanku kalian semua terlibat dalam masalahku dan aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Hah, meratapi kesalahanmu hanya akan menjadi beban pikiranmu" Natsu berkeluh kesah "lagipula penampilanmu malah bukan terlihat seperti Putri Bangsawan atau sejenisnya maka dari itu kau cocoknya dimari" dia sudah tau tentang kecil Lucy karena, pernah bertemu Gadis itu sekali waktu dirinya tersesat dan menanyakan tentang lokasi Kota Magnolia jadi, dia tak terkejut sama sekali "dan lagipula ini adalah tempat rumahmu berada Fairy Tail!"

"Aku tau memang kita bermusuhan tapi, aku tak menyangka masalahnya merambat sejauh ini!" Sorano menopang dagunya dia tampaknya baru selesai dari misi dan mendengar semuanya "ahh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau sudah menghubungi yang lain?!"

"Arghh! Payah! Aku tak bisa menemukan Mystogan!" Cana mengeluh kesal tak bisa menemukan lelaki itu "bila Target kita adalah Lucy tak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang kita lagi dan menimbulkan banyak luka di pihak kita" dia melihat Mirajane berbicara dengan seseorang lewat Lacrima.

"Master sedang terluka Mystogan entah berada di mana" Mirajane memasang wajah khawatir "hanya, kau satu-satunya harapan kami Laxus?"

"Huh? Pak tua itu yang buat masalah kenapa juga harus aku ikut terseret dalam kekacauan itu" Komentar Laxus dengan nada bosan "lagipula kalian bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan? Jadi apa gunanya banyak Anggota jika tak berguna sama sekali? Buang saja hahahaha!"

"Grrr! Orang itu menyebalkan" Lisanna terlihat kesal.

"Laxus! Sialan kau!" Teriak Cana.

"Laxus! Teman kita Lucy sedang dalam bahaya" Mirajane masih dalam mode lembut meski hatinya sudah sangat kesal.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu si pedatang baru dada besar itu?" balas Laxus dengan ekspresi masih sama "dan bilang padanya jika ingin di tolong jadilah Wanitaku dan bilang pada kakek tua itu segera turun dan serahkan kursi Master itu kepadaku hahahaha!"

*Trang!

"Natsu?" Cana cukup terkejut melihat Natsu memecahkan Lacrima itu dengan aura kesal.

"Lupakan tentang orang tak berguna itu Mira!" Natsu tampak tenang tapi, jika melihat orang itu tak menutup kemungkinan akan langsung di hajar olehnya "kau seperti rendahan memohon kepada dia seperti itu Mira! dan lagipula itu bukan tak berarti kita tak ada Penyihir yang sama kuat dengannya kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama" Semuanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya mencoba saja" Ucap Mirajane menyesal "tapi, aku tak menyangka Ada Anggota seperti Dia? Baiklah aku akan ikut membantu juga"

"Yah, aku cukup terkejut dia adalah cucu Jii-chan!" Keluh Natsu "kau yakin Mira? Ingin membantu bukan maksudku merendahkan kekuatanmu hanya saja kau sudah siap betul?" memang setelah kejadian Misi Class- S itu Mirajane jarang sekali mengambil misi bahkan dengan dirinya pun Misi bersama masih bisa terhitung Jari.

"Aku tak bisa diam begitu saja sementara yang lain berusaha" Mirajane tersenyum ceria "dan lagipula kau benar aku adalah Penyihir Class-S dan aku tak bisa kalah dari Rambut Tomat itu" semuanya hanya tertawa antik melihatnya.

"Mira-nee kembali seperti dulu" Lisanna tertawa kecil.

( **Kamar Mandi** )

 _'Master masih di rawat, Laxus dan Mystogan juga tak ada Irene masih membantu Guru Gray'_ Erza menghela nafas dia membiarkan tubuhnya tersiram Air _'dan kami banyak terluka di sini yang bisa di andalkan di sini hanyalah Aku, Dan Natsu sementara Sorano juga belum kembali dari Misi'_

 _'Grrr! Payah aku terlalu lemah di sini'_ Erza memukul tembok Guild _'tapi, aku tak bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri kita akan tetap melawannya dan aku yakin kita bisa melewati ini'_ dia merasakan getaran

*Dung *Dung *Dung * Dung.

"Tunggu getaran apa itu!" Macao berteriak panik.

"Itu, Guild berjalan Phantom!" Jawab Wakkaba melihatnya lewat Teropong.

"Suaranya berasal dari luar!" Teriak Alzack.

"Mereka benar-benar serius!" Cana berteriak Gemetar "dan juga aku tak menyangka mereka akan melakukan hal seperti ini!"

"Siapkan Hasil penemuan kita Jupiter!" Perintah Jose melihat ke depan "dan Musnahkan mereka!" dan tak lama muncul meriam dari dalam Guildnya yang tengah menembakan sesuatu.

"Semuanya! Tinggalkan tempat ini!" Erza berlari ke depan tak mempedulikan Kondisinya yang mengenakan handuk saja "biarkan aku yang mengatasi ini" dia langsung masuk dalam Mode **Adamantine Armor** lengkap Full set menutupi tubuhnya.

"Erza! Kau serius!" Max masih shock.

"Dia, Gila! Mau menahan serangan itu!" Teriak Nab

"Kau bisa mati bodoh!" Warren ikutan berteriak.

*Booommmmmmm

Meriam itu langsung menembakan Laser dalam jumlah besar dan Erza sebagai tameng menahannya dan mengenai tubuhnya dia berhasil menghancurkannya namun, efeknya Tubuh dia Sendiri terluka parah terkena tembakan tadi bahkan armornya langsung hancur.

"Kalian tak memiliki kesempatan lagi!" Teriak Jose lewat Microphone "dan serahkan Lucy Heartfilia kepadaku!"

"Giliranmu selesai dan sekarang Giliranku" Natsu menggendong Erza yang banyak luka berat berkat tembakan tadi "jika, kau menginginkannya! Kemarilah! Paksa aku untuk memberikannya tapi, jika itu kau berhasil!" Dia berteriak.

"Natsu!" Lucy terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya _'kau melakukan semua ini hanya untukku?'_

"Maaf, Natsu aku terlihat lemah dengan seperti ini" Erza tersenyum _'argghh! Sangat payah serangan tadi tak bisa membuatku bergerak dan aku tak ada tenaga memiliki sihir lagi!'_ dan akhirnya dia pingsan

"Hahaha tak masalah kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Natsu Tertawa menghiburnya "serahkan sisa ini kepada yang lain"

"BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU JIKA ITU ADALAH KEMAUAN KALIAN!" Teriak Jose "kami akan menembakan Jupiter yang lebih kuat dalam waktu 15 menit dan bersiaplah!" dia langsung mengeluarkan pasukan bayangan buatannya.

"Ughh! Gawat!" Komentar Sorano panik _'selain itu mustahil Erza bisa menahan serangan yang ini jika itu terjadi selain itu, tak ada cara lain jika tak bisa menghentikannya dari Luar maka dari dalam kemungkinan bisa'_ Dia langsung berlari ke depan.

"Sorano! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Cana.

"Hancurkan mesin itu dari dalam!" Jawab Sorano kembali berlari "kita harus melakukan sesuatu dan kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

"Pasukan mereka sebanyak itu?" Klov mengigil ketakutan.

"Tidak itu tehknik Bayangan Master Jose" Jawab Warren "mereka intinya bukan Manusia hanya Prajurit buatan"

"Kau bawa Erza ke perawatan" Perintah Natsu memberikan Erza ke Gadis berambut putih itu "aku akan membantu Sorano"

"Kau yakin Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna khawatir.

"Yeah, hei buddy kemarilah!" Ajak Natsu ke Partnernya hingga tak lama dia menghilang.

"Aye!"

"Kita bantu yang lain!" Ajak Gray berlari.

"Aku ikut!" Elfman ikutan berlari menyusul lelaki itu.

"Ayo Lucy ikut aku!" Tarik Mirajane "kita bawa kau ke tempat yang aman karena, Target mereka adalah kau"

"Tidak! Aku ingin bertarung dengan yang lainnya!" Lucy berontak "selain itu aku tak bisa diam begitu saja di sini dan hanya menonton!"

"Semuanya tak keberatan dan menyesal menolongmu karena, kita ini semua anggota Guild jadi, tolong dengarkan aku" Jawab Mirajane dia lalu memingsangkan Gadis itu "Reedus! Bawa Lucy ke Tempat yang aman!" Perintahnya.

"Ou! Sedang kulakukan" Jawab Reedus menggambar sesuatu di Kertasnya dan tak lama muncul Kereta kuda dan Mirajane segera memasukannya.

 _'Apa, boleh buat tapi, aku masih ragu untuk menggunakan ini'_ Batin Mirajane dan tak lama wajahnya berubah menjadi Lucy _'tapi, aku akan mencoba melakukan ini meski kemungkinannya 0 persen'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Pusat Meriam**

"Kupikir di sini tempat pusatnya" Komentar Natsu "dan tampaknya pusat kekuatan meriam itu berada di sini"

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yang lebih besar seperti ini" Ucap Happy kagum.

"Yah, hancurkan dari sini lebih mudah daripa di luar" Natsu bersiap menghancurkannya namun, terhenti "hei, aku tau kau di sana jadi, keluarlah berhenti bersembunyi" Dia berbicara dengan nada bosan.

"Rumor itu rupanya benar juga kau kuat!"

Tak lama muncul Figure lelaki peruh baya, dengan warna rambut Putih dan hitam, dengan Gaya kuncir tegak seperti Pohon kelapa, dengan tatto Garis di Hidung dengan ekspresi mata merendahkan seseorang.

"Menyingkir.. Atau aku yang memaksamu" Ucap Natsu memberi Deathglare "aku tak ada tujuan denganmu sekarang jika, kau menghalangi berarti berhadapan denganku"

"Aku Totomaru salah satu Element Four" Jawabnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri "dan tentu saja kau pengganggu maka aku yang akan menghalangimu"

"Apa, boleh buat" Natsu menghilang dengan cahaya kuning memantul-mantul dengan cepat di ruangan itu "tapi, sayangnya kau bukan tandinganku" Dia di belakang Totomaru dan menendang Perut kanan lelaki itu.

*Duagghhh.

"Guhh! Orang yang kuat juga, **BLUE FIRE!"** Totomaru menembakan Api biru besar yah yang namanya api tentu saja tak berefek pada Natsu dan di makannya.

"Apa, ini apinya terasa berbeda" Komentar Natsu Memegang perutnya "serasa dingin tapi, itu tak masalah selagi api akan kumakan"

"Ahh, tampaknya Ini benar-benar tak adil karena, Api tak mempan bagi kita berdua" Ucap Totomaru membersihkan kerah bajunya "dan tak berguna sama sekali"

"Natsu! Jupiternya sudah di mulai lagi!" Teriak Happy

"Kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan" Ucap Natsu dia bisa melihat Bola Lacrima besar di depannya kini mulai bercahaya dia mulai menghirup nafas **"RAITON..."**

"Percuma saja, selama itu api, takkan mengefek padaku" Totomaru tertawa bangga dia tak sadar bahwa bahasa yang Natsu ucapkan bukan arti Api _'aku tau pasti setelah ini dia akan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya'_ dia mulai bersiap.

"Kau, salah perkiraan tuan ini Api tapi, di balut petir **INAZUMA HIRI HOKO!"** Natsu langsung menyemburkan kobaran api dengan balutan Petir dengan sekala besar

"Gahhh! Sialan! Kenapa Seranganku tak berefek!" Totomaru berteriak kesakitan dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu namun tak berhasil.

"Natsu cepetan!" Teriak Happy "waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi!"

 _'Menyebalkan aku tak menyangka ada seseorang yang menikmati pertarungan selain itu, bocah itu tampak bosan dan tak serius sekali melawanku'_ Batin Totomaru "guhhhh, kau bajingan tengik! **ORANGE FIRE!"** dia menembakan kobaran api Jingga.

"Api, lagi yah akan kumakan" Natsu menyeringai dan bersiap memakannya namun, dia langsung menghindarinya ketika mencium bau tak sedap dari api itu "hah, baunya seperti kotoran Sapi sebenarnya Api macam apa itu?!" dia malah menutup hidungnya.

"Hah, kau menyadarinya juga baiklah akan kugunakan cara ini!" Totomaru mengeluarkan Pedangnya dia mengayunkannya ke arah Natsu tapi, seperti hal ini sudah terjadi Pedang itu hanya melewati tubuhnya saja tanpa terluka sedikitpun _'sebenarnya mahluk macam apa ini seranganku tak berguna sama sekali!'_

"Sudah selesai Hoamzzz! Kau mengangguku saja" Natsu menguap dia mengangkat Kaki setengah dan tak lama muncul Kilauan Cahaya yang perlahan besar dari telapak kakinya "sampai jumpa selain itu aku sudah bilang kau bukan tujuanku" dia langsung menembakan Laser dalam sekala besar dan menembus tubuh lelaki itu.

*Ciyuttt

"Guhhh, ini menyebalkan argghh!" Keluh Totomaru merasakan nyeri waktu perutnya tertembus laser _'urggh hei, Master ini tak seperti yang kau bicarakan aku tak menyangka masih ada Anggota Fairy Tail yang kuat!'_ dan tak lama dia tumbang dan tak bergerak.

*Jduar!

"Selain itu seranganku tadi bukan mengenaimu saja" Komentar Natsu dia bisa melihat Bola Lacrima besar yang hancur akibat serangan laser besar tadi "baiklah Phantom ini giliran kita yang menghajarmu!" dan tak lama Meriam itu hancur.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sementara Di Luar**

"Huhuhu!" Natsu berhasil!" Max bersorak.

"Lihat Meriam hancur dan Natsu berhasil!" Warren berteriak kegirangan.

"Kerja bagus Natsu!" Cana Tersenyum "sekarang Meriam itu sudah tak ada dan saatnya menyerang balik!" dia berteriak.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" Jose menggertak kesal "kalian semua siapkan rencana cadangan!" dia memerintahkan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Ruang Utama**

"Oh, kalian datang juga rupanya" Komentar Natsu melihat kedua kawannya "tampaknya meriamnya berhasil di hancurkan" dia merasakan sebuah Getaran.

"Ahh, tampaknya di sini sudah selesai" Gray berkeluh kesah "yah, percuma saja aku khawatir dan buru-buru dan lagipula kau bisa mengatasinya"

"Itu benar-benar Pria!" Elfman menunjukan Jempolnya "dan Tunggu! Lisanna kenapa kau di mari!" dia cukup shock melihat adiknya berdiri di sampingnya sedari tadi.

"Elf-niichan yang sedari tadi tak menyadarinya padahal aku ikut berlari denganmu" Lisanna hanya Tersenyum melihat tingkah antik kakaknya "tapi, kenapa tempat ini miring?" dia menyadari juga ada yang aneh di sini.

"Biar aku periksa!" Happy terbang keluar.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Luar**

"Tunggu! Ada apa dengan Guild itu!" Teriak Max menunjuk

"Hahahaha Saksikanlah senjata pamungkas kami!" Jose Tertawa lebar **"Phantom MK II** rasakanlah kemarahan kita!" Tak lama Guild itu mempunya kaki dan tangan mesin hampir menyerupai sebuah robot yang tengah membuat Aksara Sihir di langit.

"Ugh! Gawat! Robot itu sedang membuat aksara sihir!" Teriak Cana "tunggu! Bukankah itu **Abbys Break** bukannya sihir itu di larang?!" Dia bertingkah panik dan ketakutan.

"Mantra sebesar itu cukup untuk menghancurkan separuh kota!" Loki berkeringat dingin "sial! Mereka benar-benar serius!"

"Mereka benar-benar Gila!" Teriak Macao.

"Mira, kira-kira berapa lama Sihir itu akan selesai?" Tanya Cana ke Gadis itu di sebuah rumah

"Yah kulihat masih 12 menit" Jawab Mirajane yang masih dalam mode Lucy "dan kuharap mereka segera cepat menemukan Pusat dari Sihir itu dan apakah Natsu di sana sendirian?"

"Tidak, dia bersama Sorano, Gray, dan juga Elfman" Jawab Cana "dan tampaknya Lisanna ikut bersama mereka juga"

"Elfman! Bagaimana bisa!" Mirajane masih shock "bahkan Lisanna di sana juga!"

"Jangan khawatir Elfman sudah besar dan bisa bertarung" Balas Cana menenangkan Gadis itu "selain itu ada Natsu di sana dan mustahil dia membiarkan adikmu sendirian!"

"Tidak begitu aku hanya khawatir terhadap mereka" Ucap Mirajane sebagai kakak tertua itu hal wajar jika mengkhawatirkan adiknya "kau tau kan? Elfman masih belum bisa bertarung serius semenjak itu dan Lisanna dia belum sepenuhnya bisa memanfaatkan sihirnya!"

"Aku tau mereka berdua juga telah terluka dan pastinya mereka berusaha semampu mereka" Ucap Cana

 _'Dia benar, mereka semua tengah berusaha begitupun juga aku'_ Mirajane mengepalkan tangannya dia berlari keluar Rumah "KEMARILAH! Aku yang kau cari selama ini jadi tolong hentikan ini!" Dia berteriak sambil membentangkan tangannya.

"Dasar Bodoh, memangnya aku tak tau trik licik kalian" Celetuk Jose yang sudah mengetahuinya "dan lagipula hal yang mustahil seseorang yang menjadi sasaran utama berdiri di depan dengan tingkah seperti itu"

 _'Aku, benar-benar tidak berguna di sini'_ Mirajane berekspreksi sedih dengan wujud normalnya _'apa, aku benar-benar lemah Natsu? Menangis seperti ini?'_

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Ruang Utama**

"Ini Gawat! Benda besar itu berubah menjadi Raksasa!" Happy memberi laporan "dan mereka tengah membuat sihir yang bisa menghancurkan separuh kota!"

"Ugh, parah mereka sekarang berbuat Nekat!" Ucap Gray kembali kehilangan pakaian "yang jadi masalah serangan seperti itu bisa mengenai yang lain!"

"Kurasa kita harus ke sumbernya lagi untuk menghentikan ini!" Usul Elfman Berlari ke arah kiri "Lisanna tetaplah di belakangku!" dia memerintahkan adiknya untuk menyusulnya..

"Yah kita berpencar!" Gray setuju dan berlari ke depan.

"Oke Aku kemari!" Dia berlari ke arah kanan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Natsu**

"Apa, kau yakin seperti ini terus?" Tanya Ur tidur terlentang di Kasur dalam kondisi telanjang "maksudku kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini padaku yah, Kondisi Guild tengah genting apa tak masalah membiarkanmu di sini membantuku?"

"Tak, masalah itu bukan berarti mereka tak bisa mengatasinya" Jawab Irene dia menggunakan tehknik **Riwaku Kozo** kepada wanita itu yang membuat Kekuatan seseorang menjadi kembali normal seperti biasanya "tapi, aku cukup terkejut kau masih bisa hidup selama itu dalam Es yang membeku"

"Yah, aku pun berfikir sama begitu" Ur Tersenyum masam "dan aku sangat Terkejut bisa hidup kembali ke Dunia dan melakukan sesuatu yang benar dari sekarang tapi, kau tau bagaimana Natsu bisa melepaskanku dari situ?" dia sekarang agak tenangan karena, dia bebas dan Deliora sudah mati.

"Yah, tak peduli cara apapun itu yang penting dia sudah menyelamatkanmu" Balas Irene dia masih tetap dalam Posisi duduk "BTW, Tatto yang bagus" dia sudah tau Tanda Tatto di antara leher dan pundak wanita itu.

"Yah, aku menyadari ini setelah melakukan hal itu" Jawab Ur dengan Efek Blush "hmmm, ngomong-ngomong kau mendapatkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Irene dengan blush juga dia menunjukan Tatto miliknya yang sama dengan wanita itu

"Ahh, aku ingin tau berapa banyak wanita yang dia dapatkan" Ur berharap dan memikirkannya "kau tau mungkin orang lain takkan percaya orang sepertinya mengerti tentang hal merayu, dan mendapatkan hati Gadis tapi, yang aku bingung kenapa aku merasa senang dengannya?"

"Semua menggunakan Hatinya, seorang wanita tertarik dengan laki-laki karena, Hatinya cocok atau tidaknya" Jawab Irene "selain itu ada bagian dari Natsu tersendiri yang membuat mereka nyaman dan ingin tetap terus di siru yang tak pernah di miliki orang lain"

"Hati yah!" Ur menatap Atap rumah "Rupanya ini di sebut cinta sudah lama aku tak merasakan hal ini"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Tempat ini luas juga aku jadi kelelahan!" Elfman terus berlari mengitari tempat itu "dan juga aku malah kehilangan Kontak dan meninggalkan Lisanna di sana! Itu sungguh bukanlah Pria!" dia menyadari ada sesuatu di belakang dan begitu menoleh melihat Gumpalan Tanah yang membentuk seseorang.

"Yo, Selamat" Sapa Sol

"Kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahahaha selesai juga dan aku baru Arc awal dan temang saja lemon seperti biasa akan ada kusiapkan di akhir Chapter sebuah Arc dan ini masih Arc pertama jadi, jangan buru-buru see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahhh, sorry untuk tak Update seperti biasanya dan yah namanya juga manusia pasti ada fi sela kesibukan yang gak berarti yah bukan tak padat tapi, terkadang kita gak tau apa yang terjadi di kemudian Hari dan kedepannya yah, aku intinya mohon maaf jika, aku agak telatan yah gak usah marah dan itu hal wajar karena, jika kamu pernah jadi Author pastinya ngerti gimana rasanya yah hal yang wajar dan aku tak peduli.**

 **P.S : hahahahaja bazengg! Baca TOkyo ghoul Re di Chapter terbaru memang kanmfret gua fikir dah tewas rupanya zonk -_- yah itu hal wajar karena, tubuhnya setengah2 kayak otak saya yang gak jelas oke sekian.**

 **Chapter 21: Battle Guilds**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Element Four huh, kebetulan sekali" Elfman membuka bajunya "dan, katakan padaku bagaimana cara menghentikan bendan besar sialan ini! **BEAST ARM : KOKYGYU!"** dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan tak lama menjadi besar dan Hitam.

"Oh, sepertinya rumor itu benar kau hanya menggunakan satu tangan" Komentar Sol tampak biasa "kalau kau terkejut tak usah heran aku punya semua banyak informasi tentang Penyihir Fairy Tail!"

"Bisakah! Kau berhenti mendumel tak jelas!" Elfman melayangkan pukulannya namun, dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh orang itu.

"Aku, yakin kau punya adik **SABLE DANCE!"** Sol membuat debu pasir di sekitarnya sehingga pandang jadi tak jelas untuk Elfman dia hanya hening kenapa, orang ini cukup tau masalah Pribadinya **"RONCE CONCERTO!"** dia menembakan tumpukan batu ke arah lelaki itu "apa kau masih Trauma dengan kejadian yang hampir membunuh adikmu sendiri? Sehingga kau tak bisa berubah sepenuhnya"

 **"BEAST ARM : TETSUGYU!"** Elfman Frustasi langsung mengubah tangannya menjadi besi dan melayangkan tinjunya namun, tubuh Sol yang lentur seperti karet malah mengikat tangannya "hei, sialan apa-apan orang ini!" dia mencoba melepaskannya namun, tak bisa.

"Hohoho! Menarik sekali" Sol melepaskan tubuhnya dia menendang wajah lelaki besar itu "cuman segini saja kah kekuatanmu?"

 _'Lisanna'_ Batin Elfman ingin berubah sepenuhnya namun, mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya tak ingin melakukannya lagi dan membatalkannya.

"Kau malah lengah di saat seperti ini!" Sol menendang Perut Elfman dan dia mulai mengerakan tangannya dan membentuk sesuatu "Hmmm, sebagai Gentleman kau tak buruk juga jika, berakhir di sini **PLATRE SONATA!"** dia membentuk tanah yang menyerupai sebuah Tinju dan menghempaskan lelaki berbadan besar itu dan menghancurkan dinding.

*Jduarrr

"Guh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Happy aku punya ide" Celetuk Natsu memecah keheningan di saat tengah berlari "bagaimana kalau kita kalahkan Jose langsung daripada harus susah mencari cara menghentikan ini dengan begitu perang gak jelas ini akan berakhir"

"Kau gila!" Teriak Happy panik "kekuatan Jose itu sama dengan Master dan juga dia salah satu 10 penyihir suci!"

"Hah, hanya sebuah Gelar bukan berarti mereka sepenuhnya kuat dan tak terkalahkan!" Jawab Natsu tak begitu merisaukannnya "dan juga, aku berani bertaruh jika Jose melawan Irene atau Gildarts mungkin dia akan kalah karena, perbandingan kekuatan mereka jauh!"

"Wha! Kalau itu kau ada benarnya" Happy mengangguk setuju "aku akan bertaruh setumpuk ikan jika mereka bertarung mereka berdua lelaki dan wanita terkuat di Guild bukanlah main" tapi, Partnernya ini hanya menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah termenung "ada sesuatu?"

"Oh, tidak apa hanya sedang berfikir tentang sesuatu" balas Natsu asal dia tampaknya merasakan seseorang yang berbahaya _'Mira sedang kesulitan dan tak berani menampakan kekuatannya lagi, Lisanna di sana juga kurang membantu dan tampaknya Elfman sedang di sibukan oleh seseorang sehingga tak ada waktu'_

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan yang lain pasti tengah berusaha" Happy mencoba menghibur

"Aku, tau! Hey, bisakah kau tunggu di sini sebentar ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan" Perintah Natsu dan Kucing biru itu mengangguk patuh "dan kau tenang saja aku takkan lama" dia hilang bersama dengan kilauan cahaya.

*Cling

"Berhati-hatilah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughh, orang itu sungguh menyebalkan" Keluh Elfman membuka matanya serangan tadi mementalkannya keluar namun, dia melihat sesuatu yang tengah di pegang Robot itu dan merasa familiar "Lisanna! Nee-chan!" dia shock melihat dua saudarinya yang berada di sana.

"El-Elfman! Jangan pikirkan aku dan juga aku baik-baik saja" Mirajane dengan senyum terpaksa meski keadaanya tengah dikunci oleh tangan besar

"Nii-chan tetap Fokus pada musuh yang tengah di lawan" sambung Lisanna yang mencoba melepaskan kakaknya itu namun, tak bisa dan tak lama muncul kilauan cahaya dan menampakan lelaki pink bersyal.

*Cling.

"Natsu?" Lisanna cukup terkejut melihat lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba berada di sini dengan cepat "kau bisa tau kita berada di mari tapi, bagaimana?"

"Insting" Jawab Natsu seenaknya Lisanna hanya tertawa kecil dia sudah menebak jawaban yang akan di berikan dan memakluminya "oi! Bocah besar kau urus musuhmu dan untuk ini biar aku saja deh" dia membuat kepala tangan merah berasap dan mulai melelehkan tangan robot itu dengan magmanya

"Oh, sebuah reuni yang mengharukan" Komentar Sol menendang Elfman dan tak memberi kesempatan lelaki itu berdiri _'tapi, ini menyebalkan ada seorang Salamander di sini dari semua orang hanya dia yang paling merepotkan aku harus waspada'_ dia memasang wajah hati-hati.

"Tunggu, dulu Elfman masih belum bisa bertarung" Ucap Mirajane setelah lepas dari genggaman mahluk itu.

"Tunggu, kau tetap diam biar aku urus, yang ini" Natsu menahannya dan langsung menggendong Wanita itu dan membuat Mirajane berteriak terkejut namun, dia langsung tenang dan malah memeluknya dengan senyuman "Hoi! Bocah besar ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat lemah bahkan mengalahkannya kau tak sanggup? Tch, sungguh menyedihkan kau benar-benar lemah!"

"Kau tak tau apa-apa jadi, diamlah guh!" Balas Elfman dia masih tetap tak bangun meski Sol terus menendang tubuhnya.

"Natsu, jangan berbicara seperti-" Mirajane sempat protes namun, segera di potong oleh Natsu.

"Kau, diam saja jika dia seperti ini terus dia takkan kuat" Natsu tampaknya tau apa yang harus di lakukan untuk ini "kau tau, kenapa, karena kau lemah? Tentu saja karena kesalahanmu dan kau juga hampir membunuh adikmu sendiri ? Apakah kau takut? Hei! Lihat dengan matamu! Saat ini dia masih hidup dan tinggal bersamamu apakah jika merengek dan menyesal seperti itu akan mengubahmu? Tentu saja tidak tolol! Ketakutan adalah hal wajar tapi, jika sampai kepanjangan malah kau seperti anak kecil yang masi perlu perlindungan dari ibunya!" Elfman hening dengan kata-kata tadi.

"Natsu!" Mirajane juga hening dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari Natsu yang terkesan langka.

"Kau ini selalu berteriak bahwa kau jantan tapi, kenyataannya malah tingkahmu bukan mencerminkan dari katamu intinya kau pencundang!" Teriak Natsu kata-kata darinya bersifat menyinggung tapi, memiliki maksud tujuan "jika, kau masih takut dengan kekuatanmu? Huh biar kutanya satu hal apa jadinya, jika hal itu terulang lagi dan dia benar-benar Mati! Apa yang kau lakukan? Merengek tak jelas? Menyesal? Itu percuma sekarang Katakan padaku! Apa kau Masih Takut hah!"

 _'Dia benar aku pecundang dan lemah bahkan aku masih takut dengan kekuatanku sendiri, karena ini Lisanna hampir mati tapi, jika kejadian itu terulang lagi apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Batin Elfman kata-kata Natsu masih tergiang di telinganya "Guahhh! Yang benar saja! Sebagai seorang lelaki dan juga kakak mana mungkin takut!" Dia berteriak lalu wujudnya berubah sempurna menjadi Monster yang pernah hampir membunuh Lisanna jika, saja tak ada Natsu yang datang tepat waktu.

"Hohoho ini bagus" Natsu menyeringai.

"Rargghhh! Kau menyebalkan Natsu!" Teriak Elfman merasa kesal dengan ejekan tadi dia langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Sol dan terus meninjunya bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi kesempatan ke orang itu untuk membalasnya balik "hah, rasakan itu!" dia memberi pukulan terkhir dan mengalahkannya dan menghampiri Saudarinya

"Kau, tidak jadi liar!" Mirajane bersyukur karena, perubahan tadi tak mengambil alih tubuh adiknya.

"Maaf, Nee-chan sebenarnya aku tak ingin melihatmu menggunakan kekuatan ini lagi" Elfman memeluk erat kakaknya ini "dan aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian lagi dan melukai kalian karena, kelemahanku makanya aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi"

"Tak, usah menyalahkan diri lagipula kau sudah bertambah kuat dengan mengendalikannya" Mirajane tersenyum

"Baiklah sudah selesai ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus" Natsu menghilang meninggalkan kebahagian keluarga itu

"Yah, dan lagipula aku sekarang di sini dan hidup bersama kalian" Sambung Lisanna tertawa senang "ahh, dan Natsu kau seharus-" dia menoleh namun orang itu sudah menghilang.

"Uhg, dia terkadang seperti Hantu cepat datang dan juga Cepat Hilangnya" Komentar Elfman Sweatdrop Mirajane hanya Tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa kecepatan menulis Raksasa ini mulai melambat" Ucap Lisanna menatap ke arah yang di maksud.

 _'Begitu rupanya sumber kekuatan mereka berada dari Element Four'_ Batin Mirajane menyadari sesuatu kekuatan mahluk besar itu "hei, berapa banyak dari Anggota Element Four yang tersisa?" Tanyanya.

"Hmmm, Satu sudah aku kalahkan dan satunya juga sudah diurus oleh Natsu jadi, kupikir tersisa Dua lagi" Jawab Elfman mengira-ngira.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mencari anggot yang tersisa karena, sumber kekuatannya berasal dari mereka" Ajak Mirajane "karena, jika Element Four semua di kalahkan maka itu berarti sihir **Abbys Break** takkan berfungsi!" dan kedua adiknya langsung menyusulnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hujan?" Guman Gray mengangkat tangannya "tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba dan berada di sekitar sini saja" dia melihat Gadis berambut biru berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Yah, Juvia yang membawa Hujan di mari dan juga salah satu Element Four!" Jawab Gadis itu dengan nada monoton "untuk menghentikan ini kau harus mengalahkan kita tapi, Juvia takkan semudah itu"

"Element Four? Tak kusangka itu seorang Gadis tapi, tak peduli akan kulawan siapapun itu" Gray mengepalkan tangannya entah kenapa pipi Juvia bersemu pink mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa! Juvia tak ada urusan" Gadis itu berlalu pergi dan tingkah anehnya mulai tampak jelas _'tapi, perasaaan apa ini kenapa Hati Juvia dag! Dig! Dug! Juvia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya!'_ wajahnya menjadi Blushing tak karuan.

"Tunggu! Inikah yang kulawan?" Gray Sweatdrop melihat kelakukan musuhnya "Hei! Hei! Tunggu dulu! Nona jika kau tak mau melawan setidaknya beritau aku cara menghentikan mahluk ini!"

 **"WATER ROCK!"** Juvia mengurung Gray dalam lingkaran Air dan melukainya _'wah! Kenapa ini dia terluka! Juvia harus bagaimana?! Haruskah aku melepaskannya?'_ tingkahnya semakin gak jelas seperti orang yang sedang Gugup tak lama Gray melepaskan diri meski dengan keadaan luka.

"Kau, sudah puas? Baiklah Giliranku!" Gray melepas Bajunya Gadis berambut biru itu hanya blushing melihatnya **"ICE MAKE : LANCE!"** dia menembakan peluru Es dan tentu saja serangan tadi hanya melewati tubuh Gadis itu begitu saja.

"Maaf, tubuh Juvia sendiri adalah air hujan itu sendiri" Ucapnya malu-malu 'ini adalah perang dan Juvia harus kuat' dia malah berguman tak jelas **"WATER SLICER!"** dia membuat tebasan Air di udara.

"Sebenarnya ada yang salah dengan otak orang ini!" Gray bergerak ke samping lain untuk menghindarinya dan menyatukan kedua tangan **"ICE MAKE : AXE!"** dia membuat Kapak Es dan memberi tebasan namun, seperti yang terjadi tadi itu hanya melewatinya.

"Menyerahlah kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Juvia tampaknya dia memberi kesempatan atau tak tega melawannya dengan alasan Pribadi "dengan menyerahkan nona Lucy mungkin, Juvia akan mengatakan pada Master untuk menghentikan ini?"

"Oi, yang benar saja!" Protes Gray tak terima mendengarnya "Lucy adalah teman kita dan kita akan mengorbankan seluruh tubuh dan jiwa kita meskipun, itu harus mati"

 _'Mengorbankan! Cinta! Walau harus Mati!'_ Juvia Shock tingkahnya makin Gak jelas dan dia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya Gray hanya iritasi melihatnya dia mulai kesal dengan tubuh kobaran api atau api cemburu "arghhh! Juvia tak terima! Dan takkan memaafkan Lucy!" dia malah sangat marah.

"Ahh, panas!" Gray shock karena, airnya menguap panas "dan kenapa dia marah pada Lucy? Sudah kuduga orang ini tak beres" dia hanya menepuk dahinya sangat keras.

 **"ZELLAH!"**

Juvia marah dia menjadikan tubuhnya menjadi Gumpalan air dan membentuk Naga dia langsung menghantamkannya ke tubuh lelaki itu sebelum Gray mencoba membekukannya Juvia terus menyerangnya tanpa memberi langkah sedikitpun Gray untuk mengeluarkan tehkniknya.

 **"ICE MAKE : SHIELD!** Gahh! Yang benar saja!" Gray membuat tameng Es namun, pertaahanannya tadi dapat mudah meleleh dan di tembus "sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang ini!"

Juvia tak terpengaruh dia terus menghujamkan air panasnya tanpa henti dan terus melukai Gray lalu dia menerbangkannya ke udara.

"Sial! Kulitku jadi terbakar berkat tadi!" Gray langsung sedikit menjauh dan memberi sedikit ruang untuk mengeluarkan tehkniknya "membekulah sialan! **ICE MAKE : FREEZE!"** dia mengayunkan satu tangannya dan dengan mudah membekukan air panas tadi tapi, Gadis berambut biru itu dengan mudah melepaskannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melukaimu" Ucap Juvia membuat Gray bingung apa yang di ucapkannya ini "kau sudah tau kau tak bisa melukaiku dan juga takkan menang melawanku"

"Ahh, Hujan ini semakin deras saja!" Keluh Gray mengelus rambutnya "arghh! Hujan ini benar-benar menyebalkan" Keluhnya membuat Juvia Shock

 _'Dia sama dengan yang lain yang membenci Hujan tak seperti orang itu yang menyukai Hujan'_ Batin Juvia sedih "kau harus menyukai Hujan!" dia berteriak dan sikapnya kembali berubah seperti tadi membuat Gray Sweatdrop melihatnya.

Juvia kembali dalam mode Air panas Gray sekarang sudah mengerti tata cara serangannya dia langsung berlari dan menghindar dia langsung membekukan air tadi dan juga termaksud hujannya.

"Argghhh kau menyebalkan! **ICE GEYSER!"** Gray langsung membuat pilar Es dan menyerang gadis berambut biru itu dan meledak.

"Aku kalah yah," Juvia sulit mempercayai bahwa dia kalah dan tak lama Hujan berhenti ini pemandangan kedua kalinya dia melihat seperti ini _'hujannya berhenti hanya saja tanpa pelangi meski ini kurang bagus tapi, Juvia senang bisa melihat ini lagi'_ dia tersenyum.

"Hah, begini lebih baik" Komentar Gray tersenyum senang "tunggu, kenapa kau di sini dan tak membantuku?" Dia Sweatdrop melihat rivalnya yang berada di sekitar sini.

"Hanya menyimak, dan percuma saja aku khawatir berlebihan" Balas Natsu memutar topinya "hah, jika di bantu kau akan manja minta bantuan terus dan juga jika, kau tak bisa mengakahkannya berarti kau pecundang" dia mencium bau yang familiar.

 _'Suara itu mungkinkah dia?'_ batin Juvia mendengar suara yang dia kenal dan ketika menoleh dia cukup terkejut melihat orang yang sedang dia cari berambut pink, Bertopi Jerami, dan Syal "tidak mungkin, kaukah itu tuan Sakura?"

"Hmmm?" Natsu melirik ke arah Juvia "rasanya baumu tak asing dan Hei! Bukankah kau Gadis yang selalu bawa payung?" dia cukup mengenalinya dan pernah bertemu kira-kira waktu umur dia 14 tahun waktu dia sepulang misi bersama Erza.

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Juvia senang" Dia tersenyum senang.

"Hei, FlameBrain bagaimana bisa kau tau Gadis ini?" Tanya Gray tak habis pikir bagaimana Rivalnya ini mengenal salahsatu Anggota Element Four.

"Biar kuceritakan jika, kau ingin tau" Jawab Natsu jika, tak di jawab maka temannya ini akan bertanya terus tanpa henti.

[ Flashback ]

Erza dan Natsu sekarang setelah selesai Misi kini mereka berteduh di sebuah rumah karena Hujan lebat dan perut Erza keroncongan kelaparan sampai terdengar oleh Natsu tentu saja wajah gadis itu memerah malu seperti rambutnya.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini biar aku saja yang beli" Ucap Natsu dia malah tak tega jika menyuruh gadis itu makanya dia yang mengajukannya.

"Kau yakin? Hujan di sana cukup deras sekali?" Tanya Erza cukup khawatir "mungkin, kau bisa kedinginan dan nanti demam?"

"Hah, kau lupa aku ini DragonSlayer Api" Balas Natsu dengan Grin "hal seperti ini takkan membunuhku bahkan dingin adalah hal yang mudah kuatasi" dia langsung ngacir tanpa peduli apapun

Natsu berjalan normal dia tau ini bukan Hujan Alami yang jelas ini pasti berkat seseorang namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang Gadis berambut biru, dengan rambut digulung di sisinya, mengenakan payung dan duduk di tepi danau dan Natsu menghampirinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan duduk di sana dan juga ini hujan Deras" Ucap Natsu dia tak peduli dengan siapa yang dia bicara

"Juvia adalah Ameonna" Jawab Gadis itu ketika dia menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang tampak seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut pink yang cukup lucu menurutnya "tapi, kenapa rambutmu Pink? Padahal seharusnya itu hanya untuk perempuan?" dia baru pertama kali melihat lelaki berambut pink.

"Ini Salmon kau tau" Jawab Natsu dia sudah pasrah karena, kebanyakan orang menyebut rambutnya Pink "jadi, kau yang membuat hujan ini?" dia langsung pada inti masalahnya karena, ucapan gadis tadi yang menyebut Ameonna.

"Yah, kemanapun Juvia berada Hujan selalu mengikuti" Jawabnya dengan nada monoton "apa kau membenciku karena, Hujan ini?"

"Hah, aku tak tau kau jadi, tak ada alasan aku membencimu karena, Hal sepele macam ini" Jawab Natsu cuek Juvia cukup hening mendengarnya

"Tapi, karena Hujan kau tak bisa pergi kemana-mana, dan karena Hujan kau bisa sakit dan deman" Juvia memasang wajah sedih.

"Terus aku peduli dengan itu?" Celetuk Natsu tak mempermasalahkannya "malah aku senang dengan hujan karena, jika kau haus kau langsung bisa meminumnya hah! Masalah Deman itu tak mempan padaku karena aku ini panas" dia menununjukan sihirnya Gadis itu terlihat senang mendengarnya

"Juvia, senang mendengarnya" Dia tersenyum tapi, entah kenapa perasaan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat Natsu _'ughh! Perasaan apa ini? Dia Api dan Juvia Air? Benar-benar saling mendukung apakah ini cinta?'_ wajahnya blush tak karuan.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu melihat ada yang aneh namun Gadis itu buru-buru menggeleng "dan Juga Igneel pernah bilang ada sesuatu yang indah setelah Hujan yaitu Pelangi mungkin kau akan senang melihatnya" dia menatap langit.

"Juvia, juga ingin melihat seperti apa Pelangi itu" Dia tersenyum dan penuh harap seperti apa indahnya yang di sebut pelangi itu

"Ahh, sudah berhenti juga rupanya" Komentar Natsu yang melihat langit menjadi cerah dan bercahaya dengan Hiasan lekungan warna-warni "nah seperti ini pelangi"

"Indah sekali!" Ucap Juvia terkagum dia baru pertama kali melihat hal yang seperti ini dan rasanya tubuhnya sangat hangat.

"Ahh, sial saking asik mengobrolnya sampai lupa waktu! Erza pasti akan marah!" Natsu panik dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Gadis itu yang masih termenung "ahhhh, sampai jumpa lagi!"

 _'Huh, aku tak bertanya siapa namanya?'_ Batin Juvia murung karena, tak mengenal orang yang membuat hatinya tak karuan _'tadi, dia bilang Erza? Pasti itu wanita lain dan juga Rival Cinta!'_ Sekarang dia masuk dalam mode cemburu berlebihan.

[ END ]

"Dan, seperti itulah" Natsu yang telah menceritakan awal pertemuannya tapi, tampaknya gadis itu sudah tertidur karena kelelahan "baiklah, aku pergi dulu banyak hal yang harus kuurus" dia langsung menghilang dengan cepat

"Yah, yah! Pergi sana" Gray tampak tak begitu peduli setidaknya dia sudah melakukan misinya "oh, kau kemari juga tampaknya kalian sudah selesai melakukannya" dia melihat Strauss bersaudara

"Tampaknya kau sudah mengalahkan Anggota Element Four" Komentar Elfman "tapi, tunggu kenapa dia tampak bahagia seperti itu?" dia hanya Sweatdrop seharusnya jika kalah pasti wajahnya buruk bukan terlihat bahagia seperti ini.

"Tampaknya tinggal tersisa satu orang lagi" Ucap Lisanna "selain itu **Abbys Break** ini sumber kekuatannya berasal dari Element Four jika, mereka semua di kalahkan berarti sihir ini takkan berarti lagi"

"Yang, tersisa tinggal Aria lagi tapi, dia yang paling kuat diantara Element Four" Sambung Mirajane "apalagi jika dia membuka penutup matanya"

"Penutup Mata?" Gray tampak bingung.

"Yah, Aria selalu menutup matanya itu dilakukan agar sedikit menutup Sihirnya yang begitu besar" Jawab Mirajane "bila ia telah membuka matanya maka akan semakin sulit jika kita menghentikannya"

"Yang benar saja!" Gray memutar bola matanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau, butuh bantuan rupanya Feather freak!" Erza muncul mendadak di saat yang sama temannya tengah kesulitan "ahh, jadi ini orang yang telah mengalahkan Master? Aku masih sulit mempercayainya"

"Oh, diamlah jika kau di Posisiku kau pasti akan menyedihkan sepertiku" Balas Sorano dia masuk dalam mode **Star Dress : Gemini** tubuhnya cukup terluka atau kelelahan karena, pemakaian sihirnya cukup banyak "hah! Hah! Hah! Kau benar-benar gak membantu"

"Orang ini yang menghilangkan Sihir Master" Jawab Happy di satu Sisi dia menunggu Natsu namun, tak lama orang yang di bicarakan muncul di saat yang tepat.

*Cling

"Ahh, tak kusangka tempat ini jadi ramai juga, tadinya sepi" Komentar Natsu dia bisa melihat dua orang gadis dan juga seseorang yang pernah ia tendang waktu itu "kalian berdua menyingkirlah dengan luka seperti itu apa kalian yakin bisa mengatasinya?" dia cukup khawatir juga walau wajahnya terlihat cuek.

"Aku bukan Gadis kecil lagi" Jawab Erza tersenyum.

"Jangan remehkan seorang perempuan" Balas Sorano Natsu hanya duduk dan membiarkan mereka melakukan sesukanya.

"Ahh, ini benar-benar buruk tiga orang yang cukup berbahaya juga" Aria melepas penutup matanya "tampaknya ini tak bisa di anggap becanda lagi aku harus serius.. Huh?" dia melihat ke samping dan melihat Kloning yang sama dengannya tak melakukan dan membuatnya agak terkejut.

"Apa, ini ?"

"Kau lulus! Dan selamat Pirip! Pirip!" Ucap Sorano ternyata ini ulahnya yang membuat **Gemini** yang meniru Aria dan tampaknya ini trik rahasianya "ahh, ini menyenangkan dan juga **Gemini** bisa meniru seseorang bukan hanya Fisik dan jiwanya melainkan Sihirnya dan juga bisa menyerap informasi yang ada di Otak seseorang" Dia sudah belajar banyak tentang hal bintang rohnya.

"Kau! Bagaimana! Bisa **METSU!"** Aria masih shock dia mencoba mengeluarkan sihirnya tapi, tak muncul apapun artinya hilang _'sihirku di hilangkan?! Tapi, bagaimana ini terjadi dan dia tak hanya meniru fisiknya saja tapi, semuanya di tiru sangat sempurna!'_

"Jika, dia bisa meniru orang lain kenapa, kau tak meniru saja aku atau juga Erza? Bukankah itu lebih Efektif?" Tanya Natsu sudah bisa memahami tehknik sihir gadis itu.

"Yah, tentu saja dia punya kelemahan yaitu tak bisa meniru kekuatan musuh jika, Jumlah sihirnya sangat banyak di bandingkan Sihirku yah, orang itu Kau, Laxus, Master, Gildarts, Mystogan, Irene itu yang tak bisa kutiru meskipun bisa itu malah akan melukaiku sendiri" Jawab Sorano menjelaskan kekuatannya "yah, Sihir orang ini menyebalkan makanya aku tiru dia karena, Jumlah Sihirnya sama denganku dan Bagaimana jika kau rasakan harus kehilangan sihirmu?" dia menyeringai dan menyatukan telapak tangan **"AIR SPACE TIME!"** dan tak lama Sihir Aria benar-benar hilang di saat yang sama Gaun dan roh bintangnya juga menghilang.

"Guh! Bagaimana bisa aku sampai lengah begini?!" Aria masih dalam shocknya.

"Oh, itu menyenangkan tak kusangka kau cerdik juga" Erza menyeringai dia kini ambil Giliran untuk menyelesaikannya "Sayang sekali yah, kau ketemu dengan Sorano yang notabene menggunakan Otak daripada Fisik" Dia masuk dalam mode **Heaven Wheel's Armor** dan membuat beribu pedang **"TENRIN BLUMET BLAST!"** dia langsung menggerakan semuanya dan menyerbu Aria yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa dan langsung mengalahkannya dengan pedang sebanyak itu.

"GUARGHHHHHH!"

"Tentu saja aku cerdik" Sorano tersenyum dia sudah kelelahan langsung jatuh beruntung Natsu langsung menopangnya "ughh! Ini nyaman" dia langsung tertidur.

"Ini pembalasan kita!" Teriak Erza "kau pastinya akan menyesal jika, berurusan dengan kita bahkan, saat ini saja kau kalah dengan kita urghh! Aku lelah" dia langsung ambruk beruntung Natsu langsung menopangnya juga.

" yah, kalian sudah berusaha dan berhasil" Natsu hanya duduk dan membiarkan kedua Gadis itu tertidur di pangkuannya "ya, ampun tampaknya tinggal tersisa dua orang lagi" dia memikirkan Jose dan juga Gajeel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Gray melihat bangunan bergetar dan mau runtuh

"Tampaknya mereka berhasil!" Jawab Elfman mengira "hohoho ini keren dan kemenangan seorang Pria!"

"Jangan senang dulu karena, masih ada dua orang yang tersisa yang harus di kalahkan" Balas Mirajane dengan wajah serius

"Gajeel DragonSlayer Besi, dan Master Guild Phantom Jose" Guman Lisanna dengan ekspresi masih khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, masih ada Natsu dan yang lainnya" Mirajane mencoba menyemangati adiknya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di Luar**

"Whohoho! Mereka berhasil!"

"Natsu dan yang lainnnya berhasil menghancurkannya"

"Jupiter kedua tidak terjadi!"

"Ini, kekalahanmu Phantom!"

"Menyerahlah!"

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa! Sampah seperti kalian bisa mengalahkan Element Four!" Teriak Jose sangat kesal dan marah karena, anak buahnya dihancurkan dengan mudah "dan ngomong-ngomong di mana Gajeel?" dia tak melihat DragonSlayer besi itu.

"Aku di sini Master" Jawab Gajeel di belakang "gihi! Jika mereka berempat di kalahkan itu berarti mereka semua sampah seperti mereka dan ini ada sesuatu untukmu" dia membawa Lucy yang tampak terluka "sebaiknya kau serahkan orang ini padaku?"

"Lucy? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Jose masih cukup terkejut "apa dia masih hidup?"

"Kau lupa, DragonSlayer itu penciumannya sangat tajam" Gajeel memegang Hidung "hmmm, baiklah akan kucoba" dia menendang Lucy dan terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Gadis itu "hmmm, tampaknya untukku dia masih hidup"

"Hmmm, sudah kuduga kau yang paling kuat diantara semuanya" Jose tersenyum dia memegang sebuah Mic "Hei! Dengarkan ini Fairy Tail yang tak berguna kita telah menangkap Target kita Lucy! Dan sekarang kita punya satu tujuan lagi yaitu menghancurkan kalian!"

"Baiklah Gajeel kau jaga dia" Perintah Jose Gajeel mengangguk "aku yang akan menghentikan ini sendiri para pengkhianat yang mengacaukan kita?!"

.

.

.

.

\- Basement Rahasia

"Reedus! Reedus! Apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Loki panik melihat lelaki itu penuh banyak luka "oi! Bertahanlah! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Dan di mana Lucy?!"

"Ughh, Lucy, Maaf!" Reedus mencoba menjawab namun, agak kepayahan "urghh! Lucy telah di tangkap"

"Sial! Aku punya firasat buruk jika ini terjadi!" Loki meninju Lanati dengan ekspresi kesal dan bercampur emosi _'aku benar-benar bodoh dan juga terlalu ragu untuk datang kemari sial!'_

"Maaf" Reedus hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, Orang itu cukup memiliki alasan untuk aku menghajarnya!" Teriak Natsu kesal ketika mendengar pengumuman tadi "dan akan kupastikan dia tak memiliki tempat untuk bernaung lagi!"

"Natsu!" Panggil Erza membuka matanya dan lelaki itu menoleh "aku tau kau masih menahannya dan juga kau belum serius" dia tau lelaki itu belum pernah serius dan sekalipun bertarung dengan hebat

"Hmm?" Natsu hanya berguman saja.

"Tolong selamatkan Lucy karena, dia adalah teman kita" Erza menyodok dahi lelaki itu dengan jarinya "kumohon padamu hanya bisa kuandalkan" dia berteriak.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan" Natsu tau dia tak bisa menolaknya dia mengelus rambut Scarlet itu agar membuat Gadis itu tenang "kau tunggu di sini dan jaga Sorano" dia langsung menghilang dengan cepat dan tak lama muncul Mirajane dan yang lainnya.

"Erza!" Teriak Lisanna.

"Wah, maaf jika kalian harus melihatku seperti ini" Erza tetap tersenyum "aku benar-benar memaksakan diri"

"Yah, bukan kau namanya jika bertindak gegabah" Komentar Gray "biar kutebak Natsu tadi kemari?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang dia seperti Hantu menghilang dan datang tak diketahui" Ucap Elfman Lisanna hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya tapi, mereka semua merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal di sekitarnya.

"!"

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Pertunjukan yang cukup bagus" Jose datang sambil bertepuk tangan semuanya langsung pasang wajah waspada "baiklah coba tunjukan sesuatu yang membuatku senang" dia memutar jarinya

Jose membuat gelombang kejut dengan sekala besar dan Menyerang Elfman dan Gray secara Frontal, Lisanna langsung membawa Sorano ke tempat yang aman Erza memaksakan diri langsung maju melawan Pemimpin Guild Phantom itu.

Jose menngerakan jarinya dia membuat pusaran angin, Erza menghindar dan mengayunkan pedangnya namun, Jose menghindarinya dia mencengkram Kaki Erza dan melemparkan ke Tembok.

"Seingatku, bukankah kau yang terkena Jupiterku?" Tanya Jose agak sedikit kagum "hmmm! Menarik kau wanita yang lumayan hebat menurutku" Erza memberi Deathglare.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

*Krakkk!

"Ahh, nyaris saja!" Komentar Gajeel dia menggunakan sebuah Kunai untuk menembakan ke arah Targetnya yang menempel di tembok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lucy yang tertempel di tembok"ahh, ini membosankan" dia melakukan seperti ini hanya mengisi waktu luang.

"Gajeel-san tolong berhenti kau bisa melukainya"

"Aku hanya bosan saja" Gajeel berkeluh kesah "tapi, aku tak habis pikir dengan mereka bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal bodoh dan tak jelas seperti ini untuk orang Manja dan tak berguna seperti dia?" dan menunjuk Lucy

"Apa Maksudmu itu?" Lucy terlihat tersinggung dengan kata tadi "kau tau jika mereka melihatku seperti ini aku yakin kau akan rata dengan tanah dan tak bisa bangun lagi" dia tersenyum percaya diri.

"Dongeng yang bagus tapi, cerita itu cukup membuatku ngantuk" Gajeel kali ini melemparkan Kunai besinya dan kali ini tak buat dia meleset tapi, sesaat kemudian Natsu langsung datang cepat dan menendang Kunai itu balik ke arahnya "gihiii sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang menarik seperti ini" dia menghindar dengan menyeringai.

"Natsu!" Lucy sangat senang ketika melihat orang yang dia suka berada di sini.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Natsu langsung menghilang cepat dan meninju wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu

Gajeel langsung berdiri lagi dia langsung mengayunkan Pukulannya namun, Natsu bisa menepisnya dia meninju balik dan membuat Gajeel terpental Kedua orang itu menarik nafas dan saling beradu semburan mereka membuat ledakan dahsyat

"Ini Gila!"

"Sebaiknya kita menjauh!"

"Jangan mengganggu atau kau akan terkena dampaknya!"

"Gahhh! Cepat lari!"

Gajeel langsung maju lagi dia memberi pukulan bertubi-tubi tapi, Natsu tenang menghindarinya dia langsung menendang keras wajah Gajeel hingga terhempas jauh, Gajeel langsung memanjangkan tangannya menjadi besi namun, serangan itu hanya melewati tubuh Natsu saja dan Lelaki berambut pink itu langsung menyikut perut Gajeel dan menyeretnya sedikit jauh.

"Luar biasa!" Lucy terlihat Kagum "Natsu benar-benar cepat sekali"

"Aye! Itu Natsu!"

Gajeel menarik Syal Natsu dengan maksud membenturkan kepalanya namun, Natsu lebih dulu membenturkannya dengan Efek Bushou Kouka yang cukup keras dan membuat Gajeel tergempas jauh dengan kepala berdarah.

"Sial, aku benar-benar terpojok!" Gajeel terlihat sangat kesal dia memakan besi di lantai sebagai tenaganya.

"Kau, memang menyebalkan" Komentar Natsu kesal dia juga tau keadaan perutnya sedang tak bisa di ajak kompromi yah tengah lapar.

"DragonSlayer bisa mengembalikan tenaga dan kekuatan mereka sesuai dengan elemen yang dia makan" Ucap Happy.

 **"IRON DRAGON SWORD!"**

 **"YATA NO KANAMI!"**

Gajeel memanjangkan tangannya menjadi tongkat besi yang panjang dan banyak namun, itu hanya melewati tubuh Natsu dan DragonSlayer api itu langsung menjadi kilauan cahaya yang cepat dan memantul-mantul di ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu ini!" Gajeel terlihat kesal karena dipermainkan namun, Natsu berdiri di atasnya dengan Gaya berbalik Gajeel tak mungkin bisa menghindar karena, Natsu sudah menendang kepalanya hingga terhempas ke bawah dan membuat lantai runtuh.

*Jduarrr

Gajeel, benar-benar dibuat terdesak meski tubuhnya sudah sekeras besi namun, tetap saja bagaimana bisa Natsu memberinya luka yang cukup serius belum sempat dia ingin membalasnya Natsu sudah berada di depannya membuat pusaran bola Api dan menyerang perutnya dan membuatnya terbawa serangan itu dan menimbulkan sebuah bekas sementara Member Phantom yang lainnya di buat Shock atas serangan Natsu tadi.

*Boooommmm!

"Ini benar-benar sulit di percaya!"

"Gajeel benar-benar terdesak dan tak bisa menyerang balik!"

"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini!"

"Kekuatannya benar dahsyat!"

"Bagaimana, bisa aku yang terkuat bisa kalah denganmu" Gajeel menyeka mulutnya serangan tadi benar-benar membuat beberapa Organ dalamnya Hancur "Arghhh! Kau menyebalkan! **IRON DRAGON ROAR!"** dia menyemburkan semburan besi dengan sekala besar.

"Mudah, saja karena kesombongan semuanya menjadi Sirna" Jawab Natsu dengan terlihat tenang dia membuat pelindung untuk menghindari serangan tadi dia membuat segel tangan "akan kuakhiri ini dan membalas apa yang kau lakukan pada Guild dan juga Lucy **RAITON : SUTA BURO!"** tubuhnya di lapisi Petir biru yang semakin meningkat bisa di lihat rambutnya yang ikut berdiri.

*wushhhh

Natsu langsung menghajar wajah Gajeel dan membuatnya terbang di udara gerakannya sekarang benar-benar sangat cepat dan tak terlihat dia terus silih ganti menghancurkan tubuh DragonSlayer besi itu dengan pukulannya dari segala arah dan membuat bangunan di dalamnya mulai bergetar dan runtuh bahkan jika, dari jauh malah terlihat seperti kembang Api berwarna biru di langit.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Max orang yang pertama melihat detik-detik hancurnya Guild Phantom.

"Guildnya mulai hancur!" Komentar Warren.

"Hei, Bisca kau bisa tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Cana dia juga penasaran tentang kembang Api itu.

"Tunggu, biar kucek" Balas Bisca dia menggunakan Scope Sniper miliknya tapi, tampak senyuman di wajahnya "ahh, itu Natsu! Dia tengah menghajar Gajeel habis-habisan tanpa henti!"

"Whoooo! Lanjutkan Natsu!" Teriak Alzack bersorak.

"Hajar dia!"

Gajeel sekarang benar-benar sudsh tak berkutik dan tak bisa melawan dia melayang ke Atas Natsu berada di belakangnya memerut peluknya dan mengangkat ke belakang dan membalikannya kini Posisi mereka berdua kepala di bawah dan Kaki di atas.

 **"BOSEKI DORAIBA!"** Natsu berteriak dia langsung membanting tubuh Gajeel ke bawah dengan efek yang sangat keras dari atas langit dan membenturkannya ke arah Guild Phantom dan menghancurkannya membuat guncangan besar.

*Duarrrr!

"Natsu kau benar-benar kuat" Lucy tersenyum senang "aku tak salah jika, mencintaimu"

"Lain, kali jika kau mengganggu lagi aku takkan segan" Natsu langsung bangun dia melihat Kepala Gajeel tertancap di tanah dan tak bergerak "dan ini balasanku atas yang kau lakukan sekarang kita impas" dia membetulkan topinya.

"Hei! Natsu kau berhasil!" Happy memeluk Partnernya.

"Hei, Natsu ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Panggil Lucy Malu-malu sementara Natsu hanya menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya "uhhhmmmm! Begini!" dia langsung menarik kepala Natsu dan bibir mereka saling bertempel satu sama lain.

Natsu hanya agak terkejut melihat reaksinya namun, dia tau dia memilih melanjutkan dia merangkul kepala Lucy dan mendekapkan dalam ciumannya untuk Lucy dia cukup terkejut atas aksi Natsu namun, dia memilih membiarkannya dan setelah itu mereka melepaskan ciuman mengambil nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Lucy dengan tersenyum senang dan efek blushnya.

"Errr,, yah gitu bagaimana yah?" Natsu agak Grogi harus menjawab bagaimana karena, dia sudah pernah melakukan ini "maksudku aku-"

"Aku, tau dan aku tak peduli" Lucy menahan bibir Natsu dengan jarinya "aku tau ada wanita lain yang menyukaimu selain aku tapi, aku tak peduli setidaknya diriku sudah lega menyatakannya" dia langsung merangkul leher Natsu dan menciumnya kembali.

"Kau menyukainyaaaaa!" Teriak Happy.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, wow!" Bisca hanya Kagum dengan efek blush dia melihat Scene romantis di depannya ketika melihat ciuman Natsu dan Lucy yang terkesan dalam _' ya Ampun! Andai aku dengan Alzack seperti itu'_ dia membayangkan jika berada di posisi yang sama.

"Hei, kenapa kau seperti itu?" Tanya Cana namun, wanita itu tak menggubrisnya dia langsung mengambil Scope dan melihat Apa yang terjadi "aku, penasaran kenapa, kau- oh wow!" dia juga langsung Blush melihat hal yang sama 'sial, itu benar-benar menyenangkan andai aku di posisi itu'

"Bagaimana kita beritau yang lain?" Usul Bisca pastinya jika, ada teman-teman yang lainnya mengetahui akan menjadi berita besar.

"Kupikir ini adalah masalah Pribadi" Jawab Cana "yah, kita sebaiknya merahasiakannya"

"Arrghhh! Padahal aku ingin memberitaunya!" Protes Bisca mulutnya yang gatal ingin berbicara maklum lah wanita.

"Yah, terserah kau saja lah" Cana Sweatdrop.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Natsu**

"Yah, kupikir kau harus sedikit beristirahat terlebih dahulu setelah ini" Usul Irene dia mengenakan celemek yang tengah memasak "kau tau seperti orang yang telah sakit lama dan baru sembuh perlu istirahat cukup untuk mengisinya kembali"

"Yah, kutau ini juga agak melelahkan setelahnya" Jawab Ur setelah kekuatannya kini kembali pulih "tapi, ini tak masalah kita diam saja? Maksudku tak membantu mereka?"

"Yah, meski kita kesanapun kita hanya akan dapat endingnya saja" Jawab Irene dia sudah menebaknya bahwa perang gak jelas ini akan berakhir "jadi, biarkan mereka yang mengakhirnya sebagai aktor itu"

"Ahh, baiklah jika kau berkata demikian" balas Ur yang memilih membaca sebuah majalah harian menghilangkan kejenuhan "tapi, setelah ini kita ke Guild?"

"Tentu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahahahaha aku akhirnya selesai Update lagi dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya karena, aku waktu itu benar-benar sibuk dan tak bisa mengetik selain itu aku cari-cari imajinasi meski gak usah sih hahaha.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lah, aku is come back again (benar gak tuh tulisan ahh au ahhh bomat) dan sekarang aku lagi males yang namanya WB meski otak ini terkadang selalu WB dan gak jelas gini yah aku malas paksain jika di paksain nanti kepalanya kayak Patrick berasap kayak kereta jaman dulu yang pakai kayu bakar yang di sebut kereta Uap nyoss! Kita masuk ke Chapter 27 dan yang nanya lemon harap sabar cerita masih berjalan jangan yang ada diotaknya hanyalah lemon dan maksiat saja dan tolong kondisikan anda jika, mau lemon cari Fic yang setiap chapter isinya lemon jika, saya akhir arc saja ditaburi bumbu wijen yang berfaedah whaks :v**

 **P.s : lagi main Evil within yang seto kedua baru ajah Chapter pertama tapi, musuhnya dah wah jika, ditanya ada gergaji mesin? Jangan tanya bahkan lebih ganas dari seri sebelumnya oh yah untuk karakternya si Sebastian dan itu juga main Karakter yang berada di Evil Within sebelumnya dan ini bukan Spoiler karena, saya gak bicara terlalu banyak.**

 **Chapter 22 : Fairy Law**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Tck! Tck! Tck! Tak sesuai rencana rupanya Nagaku yang kalah dari Naga kalian" Komentar Jose dia tampaknya mengetahui kekalahan DragonSlayer Besi ini "tapi, itu tak masalah dan oh ya Titania bisakah kita bermain sambil berbicara sebentar karena, tak baik jika kita berdiam saja" Dia menggerakan jarinya dan membuat bola ungu yang mengurung Gadis Scarlet ini tentu saja efeknya adalah membuat Shock terapi yang seperti di setrum

*Bzzttttt!

"Arggghhhhh!"

"Kau benar-benar yang terburuk di sini!" Umpat Erza kesal serangan tadi cukup melukainya namun, dia masih bisa menahannya "aku tau kau memang iri" dia tampaknya masih terkurung dalam tehknik milik Jose.

"Iri? Kurasa itu tak beda jauh Tapi, tujuan kita adalah untuk Anak Kolongmerat itu dan juga orang terkaya dari negeri ini" Ucap Jose "dan kalian mencuri mata pencaharian kami dan bila itu terjadi maka Guild kalian akan jadi terkenal dan ternama!" Dia langsung menghempaskan Erza.

"Pemikiranmu sungguh konyol!" Komentar Erza sarkastik dia menyeka mulutnya "hal konyol seperti itu membuatmu melakukan tindakan gak jelas seperti ini huh?"

"Bagiku itu tak menjadi masalah untukku selama ini bisa terwujud dengan cara apapun" Balas Jose dia mengangkat kedua tangannya membuat lapisan udara dan membuatnya secara kecil dan perlahan "dan juga kita takkan menyerahkannya secara langsung tentu saja kita akan memeras mereka sebelum mengembalikannya" dia tersenyum licik dan tak lama melepaskan tehkniknya yang berbentuk Bola kompresan udara kecil.

"Kau bajingan!" Teriak Erza bersiap menghindar namun, jose menjentakan jarinya dan mengucapkan satu hal.

 **"SHOCK WAVE!"**

*cyutttttt

*Jduarrr

Dan tak lama serangan tadi berubah menjadi meledak dan menciptakan Gelombang kejut yang besar dan sayangnya tak bisa di hindari oleh Erza dan Jose hanya menyeringai karena serangan itu memiliki jangka waktu yang lama namun, beberapa saat kemudian menghilang Jose tau ada seseorang yang menghentikan ini.

"Terlalu banyak pertumpahan darah dan anak-anakku menjadi korban itu" Muncul sosok bayangan di balik asap "ini terlalu menyakitkan Tapi, hal seperti ini takkan kubiarkan terjadi lagi" dan tak lama Figure itu kelihatan dan yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Master Makarov.

"Oh, ya kau ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua ini huh?" Jose menyeringai

"Kau yakin sudah tau jawabanku apa" Makarov hanya memberi Deathglare.

"Ugh, perasaan macam apa ini" Gray mengerang dan terbangun dari tidurnya

"Entah kenapa rasa ini tak terasa asing bagiku" Komentar Sorano yang juga ikut bangun

"Kalian keluarlah dari sini secepatnya" Perintah Makarov Dia tak ingin anak-anaknya terluka

"Apa kau yakin Master!" Elfman tampak orang yang pertama Protes.

"Sebaiknya dengarkan saja yang di katakan Master" Ucap Erza berlari melewati Jose begitu saja "bila kita disini terus kita akan hanya menjadi beban saja" semuanya setuju dan ikutan berlari menyusul Erza.

"Sudah lama sekali yah, kita tak berhadapan seperti ini? Apa perlu aku menyiapkan Kopi untuk mengobrol?" Ucap Jose terlihat mengejek "sampai saat ini siapakah diantara kita 10 penyihir suci jika bertarung siapakah yang terkuat kau? Atau aku?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tak tertarik dengan itu" Balas Makarov dia membuat aksara sihir dengan jarinya "Tapi, sekarang ini tugasku untuk menguburmu di dalam Guildmu Sendiri" dia memanggil Guntur dari langit dan mengarahkan langsung ke depan hingga mengenai Bahu jose namun, Jose melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat Bahu Makarov mengeluarkan Darah.

 **"DEAD WAVE!"** Jose menunjuk jarinya ke lantai dan tak lama Kilatan kecil menuju Makarov namun, Master Fairy Tail ini menyatukan tangannya dan menyapu bersih yang ada di depannya dengan cahaya putih.

*Booommmmm

"Whoaaa! Pak tua ini seenaknya saja melakukan hal gila seperti ini!" Ucap Natsu yang tengah menggendong Lucy "aku tau dia telah sadar tapi, gak harus gini juga kali!" dia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kenapa kau malah Protes" Komentar Happy.

"Uhnn, ini Master?" Tanya Lucy dia memegang erat tubuh Natsu yang menurutnya hangat "aku tak tau kekuatannya sehebat ini" dia cukup terkagum.

"Yah, kakek keren jika serius tapi, jika hal konyol janga tanya lah" Balas Natsu tersenyum "yah, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" dia langsung berlari keluar tak lama dia berhenti dan melamuh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy menyadari yang aneh.

"Kau bisa berjalan Sendiri sampai ke Guild?" Tanya Natsu balik Gadis Pirang ini hanya mengangguk "baiklah kau pulang dengan Happy ada sesuatu di sini yang perlu kuurus sebentar dan aku takkan lama" dia langsung menghilang.

"Ayo Happy"

"Aye!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan**

"Arrghh Makarov bodoh itu! Bilang kalau dia ingin mati mati saja! dasar bodoh! Bisanya hanya merepotkan orang!"Polyrusica berteriak kesal menendang apapun yang ada di depannya "kau Pikir dengan perang akan menyelesaikan masalah!" dia masih kesal dan sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di dekat pohon dengan Penutup wajah dan kepala.

"Mystogan"

"Boleh kumakan?" Pinta lelaki itu memegang sebuah Apel

"Jadi, begitu rupanya ini ulahmu" Ucap Polyrusica dia mengerti kenapa alasan Makarov sembuh dengan cepat tapi, dia di abaikan dan terus makan "grrr! Sialan dengarkan jika orang tua sedang bicara" dia sekarang masuk dalam mode kesalnya lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan sisanya" Jawab Mystogan singkat dan menunjukan Bendera Phantom yang berterbangan "boleh kuminta ini lagi?" dia memegang sebuah Apel.

"Memiliki kekuatan Hebat tidak menghasilkan kebahagiaan apapun kecuali penderitaan" Komentar Polyrusica "dan berkat itu seseorang menjadi sombong dan lupa bahwa masih ada dirinya di atas sana yang lebih hebat"

"Yah, sebuah Cahaya Suci"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau cukup mengesankan juga untuk kekuatanmu itu" Komentar Makarov "apalagi jika, masih muda tak heran jika kau masuk 10 Penyihir suci Tapi, tampaknya kau salah dalam menggunakannya"

"Wah, wah kau mulai menceramahiku" Ucap Jose.

"Bedasarkan sistem keadilan kau kuberi waktu dalam hitungan ketiga untuk menyerah dan berlutut" Ucap Makarov masuk dalam mode Titan "Satu!" dia menggosok kedua tangannya dan tak lama muncul bola cahaya yang berputar.

"Hah, berlutut yang benar saja" Jose memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Dua!"

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh aku takkan melakukan hal konyol itu!" Teriak Jose.

"Tiga!"

"AKULAH YANG TERHEBAT!"

"Waktumu habis sekarang" Makarov memutar bola cahaya itu dan langsung menyatukannya dalam kedua tangan dan tak lama cahaya muncul dari kedua tangannya dan juga tempatnya berpijak **"FAIRY LAW!"** muncul pilar cahaya di sekitarnya.

*Cling!

Tak lama kekuatan cahaya itu membuat langit gelap jadi, terang dan Cahaya itu perlahan membesar dan berkilauan dan membuat jangkauan efeknya sangat luas sayangnya itu berguna hanya untuk Pasukan buatan Jose dan anak buahnya.

"Silau sekali apa ini?" Guman Cana menutup matanya "selain itu Cahaya ini menghancurkan pasukan buatan Jose"

"Cahaya, ini bersahabat dengan kita" Ucap Bisca shock.

"Ini **Fairy Law** " Jawab Erza

" **Fairy Law?** " Lisanna tampak bingung.

"Sebuah kekuatan Cahaya dimana ini akan menghancurkan apapun yang dianggap musuh oleh pemiliknya" Jawab Erza "ini, Sihir legenda tak semua orang bisa melakukannya"

"Lain kali jangan Ganggu kita lagi" Ucap Makarov pergi meninggalkan Jose dengan wajah shock dan kondisi mematung Putih "aah, sial sebaiknya kalian juga pergi aku yakin, Dewan akan bertindak dan saat ini kami harus menyelamatkan diri" dia tau ada Aria di belakangnnya yang siap menyerang namun, terdahului oleh Natsu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menendang keras orang itu.

"Orang itu perlu dikasih penghargaan sewaktu-waktu" Komentar Natsu kesal

"Natsu?!" Makarov cukup shock melihat anak bakanya yang satu ini "kupikir kau sudah kabur bersama dengan yang lain"

"Perasaan aku tak pernah dengan perintahmu?" Tanya Natsu cuek.

"Iya, aku tau" Jawab Makarov jika, berdebat lebih lama lagi situasinya akan panjang "sebaiknya kau pergi juga kau tau kan bagaimana sikap Dewan keoadamu" dia hanya memasang wajah Horror jika membayangkannya.

"Iya deh!"

*Cling

.

.

.

.

.

"Oii kau sadar?" Panggil Natsu namun, DragonSlayer besi itu tak membalasnya meski Natsu tau orang itu sudah bangun "baiklah, langsung intinya saja, Sihir DragonSlayer itu darimana kau mempelajarinya? Ini pertama kalinya ada DragonSlayer selain aku di sini"

"Naga Besi Metalicana" Jawab Gajeel terlihat kesal.

"Jadi, kau dari Naga juga rupanya Tapi, bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku tak tau" Jawab Gajeel cemberut "suatu hari Metalicana menghilang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun padaku"

"Apakah Tanggal 7 bulan Tujuh tahun 777 dia menghilangnya?" Tanya Natsu serius.

"Kau tau dia dimana?" Gajeel shock mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Teriak Natsu kesal "jika, aku tau tak mungkin bertanya padamu lagipula aku juga mencari Igneel yang hilang"

"Yah, itu bukan masalah bagiku sekarang" Gajeel yang mencoba berdiri.

"Jika, kau mau pergi pergilah" Ucap Natsu dengan wajah datar.

"INI GUILD KITA! SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG PERGI!" Gajeel langsung Sewot.

"Ya! Ya! Tak usah berteriak begitu akupun akan pergi" Balas Natsu mengurek telinganya "dan jangan begitu kau ini sungguh keras kepala sekali"

"KAU YANG KERAS KEPALA DENGAN MENGHANCURKAN GUILD KITA SEENAKNYA!

" KAU YANG MEMULAI DULUAN! AKU TAKKAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG KONYOL JIKA, KAU YANG TAK MULAI DAN SEKARANG IMPAS!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Depan Guild Yang Hancur**

"Kau baik-baik saja Mira?" Tanya Natsu ke Gadis Barmaid itu.

"Tentu saja Natsu sayang!" Mirajane langsung merangkul kepala DragonSlayer itu dan membenamkannya Ke Dada "dan terima kasih sudah bertanya ini hadiah pelukan dariku" dia memeluk erat.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau White Harlot!" Sorano langsung ambil tindakan Protes namun, Gadis barmaid ini langsung memeluk Natsu dari belakang dengan lidah menjulur.

"Aw, ini benar-benar Hancur" Komentar Makarov yang biasa saja melihat Guildnya Hancur "hmmm, nampaknya kau sedikit memiliki masalah yang rumit" dia tau Lucy ingin berbicara sesuatu namun, ditahan

"Maaf" Ucap Lucy dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Lu-chan!" Ucap Levy menghibur Gadis Pirang ini "lagipula kita sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dan kau tak sepenuhnya salah dan maaf membuatmu Khawatir" dia tersenyum.

"Yah, walau Guild Hancur setidaknya kita bisa membangunnya kembali" Sambung Droy hanya Tertawa.

"Dengar Lucy Kesedihan kebahagian kau tak bisa membagi semuanya tapi, kita bisa mengusahakannya dan itulah yang namanya Guild" Ucap Makarov memulai Pidatonya "kebahagian, dan kesedihan satu orang itu berarti kebahagian dan kesedihan semuanya kau tak perlu merasa bersalah di sini karena, kau masih bagian dari kita" dia memamerkan Grinnya dan tak lama terdengar sorakan dan tangisan Lucy.

"Happy ending" Natsu hanya mmemainkan topinya dengan bosan

 **"Hohoho, kau tampaknya bersedih begitu ada apa?"** Tanya Kurama dia tau seluk beluk partnernya termaksud perasaaan hatinya

"Nanti, akan kuceritakan jika ingin" Balas Natsu

"Yang benar saja, kau becandanya kelewatan" Kurama Sweatdrop

Dan tak lama Irene datang kesini dengan menuntun Ur yang agak kesulitan berjalan setelah tehknik Pendauran Ulang kekuatan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kita hanya akan dapat Happy Endingnya saja" Komentar Irene melihat sorakan itu.

"Yah, tapi aku ingin melihat ini dan menurutku bagus" Jawab Ur tersenyum.

 _'Arrgghh, sial bagaimana ini nanti, Pasti Dewan akan melakukan sesuatu kepadaku'_ Batin Makarov bergetar _'tunggu! Bagaimana jika aku yang ditahan atas pertanggung jawaban ini'_ dia sudah memasang wajah Horror dan sudah membayangkan yang terjadi.

"Aku, yakin dia sedang Depresi saat ini" Komentar Natsu memutar bola matanya dia dengan tehknik Kenbun mengetahui sesuatu dari sifat seseorang.

"Bagus!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lucy Pov'S**

Sudah seminggu berlalu kita berperang melawan Phantom dan akhirnya kami mulai hidup tenang lagi tapi, kami mendapatkan masalah setelah kejadian itu dan kami dikepung oleh pasukan Dewan Knight Runs dan seperti biasa Natsu ingin kabur Tapi, ditahan oleh Mirajane.

Dan setelahnya kami dibawa ke Tenda untuk diintrogasi dan terus ditanya setiap hari dan setelah seminggu baru kita bebas tapi, kita tinggal menunggu keputusan dewan untuk memberi hukuman atau tidak kepada kita tapi, ibu jangan khawatir karena, aku di sini sebagai korbannya

Pasti ibu akan terkejut siapa dibalik semua ini yah, dia adalah ayah oh ya ibu sekarang aku telah menyatakan perasaanku pada Natsu dan sekarang kita resmi berhubungan mungkin ibu akan tertawa dan senang mendengarnya tapi, aku sulit mempercayai bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Idiot itu tapi, terkadang Natsu bisa menjadi Pribadi yang lain dan itu keren menurutku

Ugghh, luka di perut kiriku masih kerasa sampai sekarang tapi, untungnya Irene-san memberi sebuah Salep untukku sehingga aku bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya tak seperti waktu itu yang sakitnya terasa jelas.

Sebenarnya aku tak mau pulang dari sini Tapi, jika dia tentunya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu lagi dan aku yakin dia akan bersikeras tetap akan memaksaku pulang dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap teman-temanku dengan uangnya itu dan nampaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang

[ END ]

"Bahhh! Berat juga sial!" Komentar Natsu kepayahan wajahnya terlihat menahan sesuatu itu jelas saja karena tubuhnya menahan dan membawa tumpukan balok Kayu di atasnya "kupikir beratnya cuman 5 kilo"

"Itu kayu Natsu bukan karung beras" Jawab Lisanna tertawa kecil dan memberi minum

"Itu karena, kau kebanyakan bodoh" Ucap Gray yang hanya membawa satu balok "huh?" dia merasa di perhatikan begitu menoleh tak ada apapun untuk Natsu dia bisa mencium bau familiar.

"Hahh! Itu karena kau lemah!" Ucap Natsu mengejek "makanya kau bawa yang kecil!"

"Hah, aku bisa jauh lebih hebat darimu" Jawab Gray berlagak sombong "kau bisa lihat ini?" dia membawa tumpukan balok jauh lebih banyak dari Natsu tentu saja wajahnya kepayahan juga tapi, dia mendengar tawa kecil begitu menoleh tak ada siapapun dan dia akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan tertumpuk Balok yang di bawanya sendiri.

"Guahhhh!"

"Bwahhahaha! Lihat Happy Gray pecundang!" Natsu tertawa puas melihat penderitaan kawannya.

"Hei, hei, kalian kembali bekerja!" Perintah Erza mengenakan pakaian ala bangunan "daripada kalian main-main cepat bantu aku dan kita selesaikan Guid kita ini"

"Bahkan Master juga" Sambung Mirajane tersenyum menunjuk Master yang masuk dalam mode Titannya.

"Yah, dia juga tak mau diam diri dan duduk disana juga" Ucap Sorano memegang sebuah denah Guild yang akan dibangun "Tapi, masalahnya bagaimana bisa kita melakukannya jika denah gambarnya seperti ini" dia Sweatdrop melihat sketsa itu.

"Sungguh seniman" Ur Tertawa kecil melihat Sketsa lucu ini.

"Seni itu bebas waktu di jaman dulu" Ucap Makarov "dan itu hanyalah sebuah Prefekstif ilusi Optik belaka" Sorano hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hufftr! Aku lapar jadinya aku malas bekerja" Ucap Natsu menghela nafas

"Aku juga" Sambung Gray memegang perutnya

"Maafkan aku Natsu tak membawa makanan" Ucap Irene dia sedikit bersalah

*wushhh

Dan beberapa saat kemudia siluet berwarna biru berlari cepat melewati mereka berdua Natsu dan Gray cukup shock karena di tangan mereka tampak sebuah bekal makanan.

"Tunggu, siapa dia?" Tanya Natsu dia melihat siluet itu dan baunya terasa tak asing Tapi, dia berterima kasih terhadap dia yang memberi makanan.

"Ara?" Irene hanya tersenyum dia sedikit melihat Wajah Gadis tadi.

"Tampaknya seorang Gadis" Jawab Happy.

"Whoa! Sepertinya enak!" Komentar Natsu membuka kotak bekal makanan yang isinya Nasi bento, dan Daging dan sayuran berlambang Hati "apapun itu akan kumakan" dia seperti anjing dengan air liur menetes

"Natsu air liurmu itu" Irene tertawa kecil

"Apa! Ini bekal makanan!" Gray cukup terkejut dengan wajah tak berselera melihat makanannya "kau gila? Aku mana mungkin memakan makanan tak enak ini"

"Kalau begitu boleh kuambil?" Pinta Natsu Gray hanya mengangguk dan memberikannya "whoa! Ini benar-benar makanannya yang lezat siapapun itu aku ingin membalasnya" dia terlihat sangat rakus memakannya

 _'Juvia sedih karena Gray-Sama tak memakan dan menyukai makanan Juvia padahal aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi membuatnya'_ Batin Juvia yang bersembunyi di belakang tembok dengan wajah lesu _'tapi, Juvia bahagia jika Natsu-San memuji dan menyukai Makanan yang Juvia buat'_ dia tersenyum senang dengan efek blush mendengar pujian Natsu.

"Natsu... Gray..." Panggil Loki kedua orang itu menoleh "dimana Lucy? Kalau bisa tolong berikan ini pada dia" dia memegang Kunci emas.

"Kau kemana saja hari ini?" Tanya Gray tak melihat lelaki berkacamata.

"Hahah, seperti biasa jadi, pejuang Wanita" Loki tertawa kering "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Lucy ada di sini"

"Mwyughkin dswi rtughahnya (mungkin di rumahnya)" Jawab Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu" Happy Sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Partnernya.

"Yah, aku juga sedikit khawatir tentangnya juga" Ucap Gray "kita akan kerumahnya kau mau ikut?" Tawar dia.

"Tidak, terima kasih aku ada urusan sebentar" Tolak Loki halus "selain itu aku juga punya hubungan buruk dengan Penyihir bintang Roh"

"Baiklah!" Gray langsung berjalan pergi

"Hei! Mau kemana kalian! Kembali bekerja!" Teriak Erza kesal dengan rambut yang mengangkat ke atas dan wajah Marah.

"Oh, sial saatnya ambil langkah seribu" Gray panik dan berlari cepat melihat kemarahan Erza.

"Ahhh ada Hanabero mengamuk!" teriak Natsu dia cukup senang mengerjai Gadis Scarlet ini namun, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah bangunan dan melirik kebelakang "aku tau kau ada disini!" dia melihat Gadis berambut biru itu berdiri menempel tembok.

"Eepp! Natsu-San!" Juvia terkejut dengan efek blush "errmm Ha-Halo?"

"Apa, yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Juvia, disini untuk melihat Gray-Sama" Jawabnya Malu-malu.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Gray? Kenapa tak sedari tadi?" Tanya Natsu

"Juvia malu untuk bicara sendiri" Ucsp Juvia dengan efek blush.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau yang buat bekal tadi?" Tanya Natsu memastikan Gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk "itu sungguh enak! Lain kali kau buatkan lagi! Yah, jika kau tak keberatan"

"Yah, aku senang Natsu-San menyukai Makanan Yang kubuat" Balas Juvia blush mendengar pujian tadi "lain kali Juvia akan membuatkannya lagi"

"Baiklah aku ada urusan sampai jumpa" Ucap Natsu berlari melambaikan tangan

"Sampai Jumpa"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Lucy**

"Lucy tak ada disini" Ucap Natsu yang tak merasakan keberadaan Gadis Pirang itu "dan baunya juga menghilang, apa mungkin keluar sebentar" dia mengendus

"Mungkin berbelanja" Jawab Gray asal "tunggu kenapa kau disini juga?" dia bertanya pada Erza yang di sampingnya.

"Aku khawatir juga jadi, aku menyusul kalian" Balas Erza

"Coba, ke kamar mandi mungkin ada sesuatu buruk di sana" Usul Gray langsung pergi namun, tampaknya sudah terdahului oleh Natsu yang menunjukan wajah tak ada apapun "cepat banget kau kemari!" dia melonjak Kaget.

"Mungkin dia disini" Ucap Happy membuka rak kecil "huh, dia juga tak ada wahhh!-" dan tak lama setumpuk surat menimpa badan kecilnya.

"Surat yang sering ditulis Lucy" Ucap Natsu memegang satu surat dan mulai membacanya "ibu hari ini aku bergabung Fairy Tail dan aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku Natsu dan juga teman baru..." dia tampak menghayati pembacaannya

"Oii! Berhenti membaca surat orang tanpa izin" Gray melarangnya namun, dia malah ikutan membaca juga "oh ada lagi satu lelaki aneh namanya Gray dia sering kehilangan pakaiannya sampai aku harus berfikir membuat obat penghilang lupa... Ahh! Apa-apaan tulisan ini" dia kesal dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Ini surat untuk ibunya tapi, kenapa gak di kirim?" Ucap Natsu selesai membaca.

"Entahlah mungkin, surat ini bersifat Diary" Jawab Gray yang penasaran dan terus baca "selain itu mungkin dia tengah kabur dari rumah"

"Kurasa aku tau kemana dia?" Celetuk Erza memegang Surat kecil berisi tulisan "di sini tertulis aku pulang itu berarti dia akan kerumahnya" dia menunjukan tulisan itu.

"Ohh!, begitu tak apa" Natsu tampak santai menanggapinya.

"Sial bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu tolol! Kita harus segera menyusulnya" Gray yang paling panik di antara kedua orang itu "meski itu hanya pulang ke rumah aku ragu bakal ada sesuatu yang baik di sana"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ice Boxer! Dia sudah Dewasa dan mengerti mana yang salah dan benar!" Jawab Natsu duduk di kursi dengan tangan terlipat.

"Dia teman kita!" Teriak Gray kesal namun dia menyadari sesuatu dari tingkah laku Natsu "apa kau Macao?" dia mendekati lelaki itu dan menggaplok kepala Natsu dengan keras.

"Apa masalahmu sialan!" Teriak Natsu kesal memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Oh, habisnya tingkah kau seperti itu ini mengingatkanku dimana waktu itu kau bertingkah sama seperti ini pas menyusul Erza ke Dewan dengan alih-alih tubuhmu bertukar dengan Macao" Jawab Gray merasa tak bersalah di ekspresi wajah mengabaikan wajah kesal Natsu.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita susul saja dia" Usul Erza menengahi pertengkaran dalam hati dia tersenyum senang atas insiden di Dewan waktu itu yang membuatnya harus di penjara selama semalam _'dasar idiot'_

"Oke aku ikut!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ahhh, maaf yah jika agak sedikit Wordnya yang untuk keperluan cerita jadinya, aku buat dikit jadi, jangan marah slow aja dan nikmati cerita yang kubuat.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yo! Yo! Yo! Whatsupp bro (sorry inggrisku belepotan) aku kembali lagi dan kini Chapter terbaruku muncul lagi dan yupzzz ini masuk Arc Phantom yang terakhir dengan kata lain sesuai Janji saya di akhir Arc bakal ada lemon dan sekarang Chapter lemon bagi yang gak suka tolong Skip saja atau loncat karena, gak di saranin bagi yang gak suka dengan berbau ehemmm! Ehemm gitu dan sekarang Character yang lemonin Lucy yah bagi penggemar Nalu silahkan nikmati dan bagi yang nunggu Pair lain harap sabar karena, waktu masih panjang dan doakan Author saja sehat selalu dan yang terpenting jangan WB karena, itu sesuatu yang menyebalkan buat saya dan Reader apalagi Hiatus :v**

 **P.s : bah terkadang menyebalkan jika aku baru main Game dan belum tamat sepenuhnya terkadang ada Orang menyebalkan yang ngasih Spoiler yang gak penting menurutku karena, jika tau dari awal tanpa memainkannya itu gak asik yo! Dan Nuansanya akan berbeda sekali jika tak percaya buktikan saja sendiri.**

 **Chapter 23 : Revelation ( Lemon)**

 **.**

 **...,...**

 **.**

\- **Heartfilia Mansion**

Lucy langsung pulang ke rumah aslinya tentu saja kepulangannya ini mengejutkan Para Pelayan dan Pekerja yang ada di rumahnya tentu saja dua dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi itu karena, mereka tak pernah berubah waktu terakhir kali dia ada di sini dan tak lama dia masuk ke dalam ruangan besar dan ayahnya telah menunggu di sana dengan ekspresi dingin

"Aku senang kau kembali Lucy" Ucap Jude melihat anaknya dengan wajah dingin

"Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa izin" Ucap Lucy membungkuk "aku benar-benar menyesal atas tindakan egoisku"

"Jadi, kau sudah tentukan pilihanmu untuk meninggalkan Guildmu itu?" Tanya Jude "sebab jika kau tetap disitu aku akan mengirimkan Orang suruhanku lebih banyak lagi"

"Aku tau" Balas Lucy

"Kau ini sudah dewasa sudah sepantasnya kau memikirkan sesuatu yang baik daripada keegoisanmu" Ucap Jude dia masih marah tapi, wajahnya tak menunjukan apapun "dan juga kau adalah Putri Heartfilia dan alasanku memanggilmu pulang kemari adalah kau akan dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Sawallu dari Jenewe kau masih ingat bukan?"

"Tentu saja" Lucy mengangguk dia tau pangeran itu dengan ciri-ciri culun, gendut, dan berkacamata besar _'jika, harus memilih aku lebih baik Natsu dah'_ dia tau dia adalah lelaki terbaik dari semua lelaki yang dicalonkan ayahnya meski Bakanya gak ketulungan.

"Dan dengan menikah dengannya kekuasaan Heartfilia akan meluas" Ucap Jude "dan tentu saja kau harus melahirkan anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan keturunan keluarga kita supaya tetap berlanjut"

"Aku menolak Papa" Jawab Lucy tegas tentu saja ayahnya terkejut "jangan salah faham alasanku kemari karena, adalah untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dan juga aku tak mau dijodohkan karena, aku menemukan yang terbaik dari yang Papa calonkan, aku akan hidup mandiri dan berjalan sendiri dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi dan teman-temanku jika, papa melakukan hal itu lagi berarti kita musuh" Ayahnya hanya hening tak bicara.

"Aku ingin sebuah tempat dimana bisa memahamiku dan Fairy Taill sekarang ada keluargaku mereka bisa mengerti aku" Lucy mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya "Harus kuakui banyak kebangan di tempat ini dan berat rasanya ingin pergi bahkan Bibi stelo, Piro, Kakek Owl, Libon, dan juga yang lainnya sangat sulit untuk berpisah dengan mereka tapi, jika mama masih hidup mungkin dia akan bilang untuk mengikuti kata Hatiku" Dia berlalu Pergi ke Pintu keluar.

"Sampai jumpa Papa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Makam**

Lucy sekarang di depan Makam Ibunya dia memberikan bunga mawar sebagai Tanda Penghormatan dan sesekali dia berkunjung karena, sudah lama tak kemari dan berdoa, tak lama dia mendengar teriakan dan begitu dia menoleh melihat Timnya yang berlari ke arahnya.

 _'Aku tau mereka akan kemari'_ Lucy hanya geleng-geleng hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi.

"Lucy! Kau kenapa pergi kita kangen!" Happy terbang dan memeluk Gadis Pirang ini sementara Lucy hanya tertawa kecil.

"Iyah, kupikir kau pergi akan benar-benar keluar dari Fairy Tail" Teriak Gray kesal namun, dia menyadari ada sebuah Makam "ahh! Ngomong-ngomong ini makam milik siapa?" dia penasaran.

"Ibuku" Jawab Lucy tersenyum namun, dia Sweatdrop ketika Gray digaplok Erza atas ucapan tadi "dan maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir"

"Ahh payah percuma saja aku panik" Keluh Gray dengan tangan terlipat dan tentunya Pakaiannya saja sudah hilang.

"Kan, sudah kubilang kau terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Natsu Sweatdrop.

"Yah, kita juga yang salah karena, terlalu mengambil keputusan yang terlalu cepat" Ucap Erza "ngomong-ngomong kota ini cukup besar juga" dia cukup kagum dengan ukuran luasnya.

"Hahah sebenarnya ini adalah kebun" Jawab Lucy tertawa "daerah sekitar sini dan sampai Gunung sana ialah wilayah milik keluargaku" Erza dan Gray hening mendengarnya untuk Natsu terakhir kali kemari memang cukup luas tapi, tak menyangka luasnya sudah banyak bertambah.

"Kau hebat Lucy!" Ucap Gray dengan rasa Hormat "dan maaf telah merendahkanmu"

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Lucy bingung Erza hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Yah baiklah kita Pergi" Ucap Natsu dan Erza, Gray ikut menyusul namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menahannya "ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dia melirik ke Gadis Pirang ini.

"Tidak, setelah ini bisa kau ke Apartementku?" Jawab Lucy dengan efek Blush dia tau akan melakukan ini _'Ayo! Lucy! Semangat kau Pasti bisa'_ dia tau akan melakukan ini dengan lelaki yang dia sayang.

"Tentu saja" Balas Natsu dia tak tau apa yang terjadi nanti

"Yay!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Lucy Apartement** ( **Malam Hari** )

Lucy mematikan keran airnya Dia menyelesaikan mandinya dengan ekspresi senang karena apa? Sebab dia akan melakukan hal itu terhadap Natsu yah! Dia tak mempermasalahkannya jika, memberi hal itu kepada lelaki berambut Pink ini dan nyatanya dia sudah siap, begitu keluar kamar mandi dia melihat ruangannya sudah kemasukan tamu tak diundang yang membongkar isi kulkasnya.

 _'Aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini'_ Lucy hanya bisa memakluminya

"Natsu!"

Merasa dipanggil lelaki itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat Lucy yang hanya berbalut handuk, dengan Rambut yang masih basah dia sudah terbiasa melihat Wanita telanjang hanya saja perasaan aneh ini yang selalu dia rasakan ketika sendiri dan reaksinya langsung blush.

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi itu dia tau tubuhnya mulai berkembang dan menarik Perhatian para kaum Adam hanya saja dia tak pernah peduli dan juga dia tak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki kecuali satu orang saja.

"Hmm? Ada yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Natsu dia masih blush alasannya karena, Aroma Farpum kuat dari Gadis itu yang sewangi Vanilla langsung merangsak masuk ke hidungnya yang sensitiv itu.

"Yah, kau tau gimana mau bicaranya..." Jawab Lucy malu-malu dia memang sudah siap hanya saja cara pelaksanaannya terkadang tak sesuai rencana "jika kau berkenan maukah kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?" Dia sengaja menambahkan wewangian yang kuat ke tubuhnya karena, dia baca dari buku lelaki suka wangi yang kuat.

"Tentu apa itu?" Natsu tak curiga sejak awal tapi, jika Gadis itu yang minta dia tak mengeluh.

Lucy tanpa bicara langsung memainkan aksinya dia menarik Syal Natsu dan mencium bibirnya tangan dia lingkarkan ke leher lelaki itu, Natsu awal-awal terkejut namun dia sudah biasa dan menerimanya dia memeluk tubuh Gadis Pirang ini.

Bibir mereka saling beradu satu sama lain Natsu bisa merasakan rasa Vanilla dari bibir Gadis pirang ini, dia mengambil alih situasi dia mendorong Gadis itu ke kasur dan Posisinya berada di atas dan tak melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Mmmmhhhmm!" Lucy mendesah dia membuka mulutnya kini lidah mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain _'mmm! Dia tak buruk juga'_ komentarnya dia cukup terkejut dengan sikap Agresif Natsu dan tetap bermain lidah.

Natsu tetap dalam Posisinya dan terus mengambil alih bibir Dalam Gadis itu tangannya bergerak ke bawah dia membuka Handuk itu dan mulai meremas bagian Dada besar itu yang kenyal meski besarnya tak sebesar Irene atau milik Ur sendiri tapi, punya Lucy dia memiliki tekstur lembut yang berbeda.

"Ahhmmmmm!" Lucy mendesah ketika tangan hangat memegang miliknya dia hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan Natsu mengeksplor lebih dalam tubuhnya.

Merasa bosan dengan Posisi ini Natsu, langsung turun ke bagian bawah tapi, kedua tangannya tetap dalam Posisi seperti itu tak membiarkan dua dada besar itu lepas dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini langsung menjilati Bagian depan V Gadis Pirang ini tentu saja reaksi Lucy langsung mendesah hebat

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Natsu tak peduli jika Gadis itu berteriak karena, hal ini juga terjadi waktu dia melakukan itu dengan Irene dan juga Ur dia terus menjilat bagian V Gadis itu selain itu dia menikmatinya karena, rasanya manis seperti Vanilla.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Natsu!" Lucy merintih dia tampak merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari bagian bawahnya namun Natsu tak peduli dia terus melakukannya bahkan dengan sangat cepat "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dia berteriak ketika merasakan Orgasm pertama kalinya.

"Hmmm Lezat!" Komentar Natsu dia mulai melihat Cairan bening yang keluar dari bagian bawah Gadis itu dan mulai meminumnya tanpa tersisa.

"Uh! Itu Fantastis Natsu!" Ucap Lucy menghela nafas panjang setelah melepaskan Orgasm yang panjanh baginya "tapi, sekarang adalah Giliranku" dia menyeringai langsung membalikan tubuh Natsu dan posisi kepalanya berada di bawah dan langsung melepaskan Celana lelaki itu "oh Woww!" dia cukup terkejut melihat ukurannya yang sudah mengeras full.

"Ughhhh!" Natsu mengerang ketika bagian bawahnya dijilat disetiap Incinya Lucy tetap terus seperti itu

Lucy melakukan apa yang dia lakukan dan tetap terus melakukan itu dia merasakan dua tangan memegang kepalanya dan menekan terus ke dalam hingga ke tenggorkan "Hmfhhhhhh!" Dia mengerang ketika Natsu memaksanya menekan ke dalam.

"Ahhhh" Natsu bernafas lega dia merasakan tenggorokan yang basah dari Gadis itu "wow! Lucy! Kau terbaik" dia berkomentar kedua tangannya tetap dalam seperti itu setelah dirasa cukup dia melepaskannya dan membiarkan Lucy mengambil nafas dulu karena, ini pertama kalinya dia tak bisa membuat Natsu Orgasm secara cepat

Lucy sekarang berbaring diatas ranjang, Kakinya dia lebarkan memberi akses Natsu untuk melihat Vaginanya yang sudah basah sedari tadi.

"Lakukan Natsu! Aku tak peduli!" Teriak Lucy.

"Sesuai perintahmu" Balas Natsu dia memposisikan miliknya dan Milik Lucy setelah dirasa pas Dia langsung memasukannya dan mendorongnya secara perlahan, Lucy berteriak ketika Milik Natsu masuk ke dalamnya apalagi ukurannya cukup besar "hei! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya merasa khawatir.

"Ughh! Ini pertama kalinya jadi kumohon tunggu sebentar" Jawab Lucy mengerang dia tau bagian dalamnya mulai Terkoyak seperti dimasuki pedang "dan jangan dulu bergerak sebelum aku siap" dia tetap saja mengerang karena, Milik Natsu belum sepenuhnya masuk.

"Hei! Kau berdarah!" Teriak Natsu terkejut melihat bagian bawah yang ada cairan Merah tak, seperti Irene dan Juga Ur yang tak ada reaksi apapun tapi, bagaimanapun punya mereka tetap sempit untuk ukuran miliknya "kau yakin ini baik-baik saja?" dia memastikan untuk tidak menyakiti Lucy.

"Yah, tidak apa semua wanita pertama kali melakukan hal ini akan bernasip sama jadi, tak usah khawatir" Balas Lucy tersenyum dia cukup senang mendengar Natsu khawatir padanya disaat seperti ini "apapun itu ini pokoknya normal" dia senang karena, keperawanannya diambil oleh orang yang dia sayang tapi, untuk sekarang dia belum siap untuk jadi ibu.

Natsu mengangguk Faham dia memberi ciuman dan membuat Gadis Pirang itu tenang, dan dia mulai bergerak maju ke depan dan ke belakang secara perlahan, kedua tangannya memegang Paha Gadis itu dan memberinya ruang untuk leluasa bergerak.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lucy berteriak mendesah setelah Natsu melakukan gerakan agak cepat kepadanya "Natsu! Natsu!" dia merintih, matanya tertutup dengan mulut mingkem merasakan sensasi luar biasa dalam tubuhnya.

Natsu tak berhenti sams seperti sebelumnya Dia mulai meningkatkan laju kecepatannya tentu saja Lucy berteriak secara instant, dan dia memegang Dua dada besar itu yang menghipnotis matanya dan meremasnya seperti bantal yang empuk.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Lucy mendesah panjang dia merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar panas dan membara "Ah! Ah! Natsu!" Dia terus memanggil nama yang dia sayang

Natsu merasa bosan dengan Posisi, dia memiringkan Gadis itu ke kanan dan Kaki kanan Lucy dia angkat dan mulai bergerak lagi tentu saja Lucy langsung merintih kesakitan dan mulai berteriak.

 _'Ohhhhhh sial! Dia benar-benar membuatku Gila'_ Batin Lucy mendesah Gerakan tadi langsung menusuk ke Organ dalam sensitivnya.

Natsu tau sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan dia mempercepat laju gerakannya, sementara Lucy tak henti-hentinya mendesah terlihat wajahnya yang menikmati setiap Gerakan dan tak lama dia mulai sampai pada titik Orgasmenya.

"Ahhhhhh Lucy!

" Natsu! "

Natsu merasakan klimakasnya dan mulai menyemburkan sesuatu yang berair ke Dalam tubuh Gadis itu untuk Lucy sendiri dia merasakan cairan hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan menyembur seperti selang air yang dia bisa lakukan hanya berteriak dan merasakan sensasi nikmatnya itu.

Natsu tak melepaskan ikatannya, dia mencium bibir Lucy hingga bibirnya pindah ke bagian pundak kiri dan memberi Gigitan yang lumayan keras dan membuat Lucy mengerang kesakitan dan itu juga pertanda dia milik Dragonslayer Api itu sendiri setelah itu, Natsu mulai kembali normal dan melepaskan miliknya.

"Huh! Tadi itu lumayan Luce!" Natsu menghela nafas dan menoleh ke Lucy yang sudah menutup mata dan tampaknya dia pingsan "ahhhhh Dia nampaknya memang lelah" dirinya sebenarnya ingin ronde dua tapi, apa daya Gadis itu belum kuat dan baru pertama kalinya tak seperti Irene atau Ur karena, ini mungkin baru pertama kali bagi Gadis itu jadi, wajar saja.

Natsu memindahkan Gadis itu dan membenarkan Posisi tidurnya dan tak lama dia ikut tidur juga di samping Lucy dengan berselimut tebal sebelum memejamkan mata Natsu mencium kening Gadis itu tak lama Lucy bereaksi dan memeluk lengannya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"I Love you"

 **"Nikmati hidupmu kawan?"**

"Ohh kau Kurama kemana saja?" Tanya Natsu tak mendengarnya sedari tadi.

 **"Yah, seperti biasa diam dan memperhatikan kau lagipula kau tampaknya bersenang-senang huh?"**

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri" Balas Natsu "aku tak pernah tau rasanya ternyata beda-beda"

 **"Uhhhh? Aku tak tau Ritual Kawin manusia seperti apa, jadinya jangan tanya aku"**

"Yah, sudahlah selamat tidur" Natsu memejamkan matanya

 **"Yahh tidurlah!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

Sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya, Lucy membuka matanya setelah tadi malam melakukan sesuatu yang indah kini dia tersenyum senang meski, bagian bawahnya masih agak sakit tapi itu wajar saja karena, pertama kalinya dan begitu menoleh dia hanya sendiri dan tau Natsu sudah Pergi.

Matanya tertuju pada kertas kecil di atas meja dan mengambilnya begitu membaca dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat tulisan itu yang terkesan kurang rapi dan acak-acak mencerminkan jelas sifat Natsu yang tak bersih meski, begitu dia masih bisa membacanya.

 _Hiyyaa! Hai Luce selamat pagi dan bangun dari mimpi indahmu dan juga maaf pergi tanpa pamit sebenarnya aku tak tega membangunkanku yang terlihat terlelap jadi, kubuat surat saja._

 _Oh dan juga aku langsung pergi karena, membantu yang lain membangun kembali Guild yang telah hancur jadinya, aku buru-buru oh satu hal lagi Loki menitipkan kunci emas itu dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepadamu dah begiti saja!_

 _Sampai jumpa di Guild_

Lucy hanya tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal memang benar dia menjatuhkan kuncinya buru-buru dia ambil itu dan memanggil salah satu bintang rohnya.

Dan muncul bintang Roh Putri duyung dengan rambut biru muda, melipat tangannya, dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan kesal yang jelas sekali diarahkan kepadanya hingga akhirnya dia berbicara dengan suara garang.

"Berapa kali aku harus memperingatkanmu tentang hal ini?!"

 _'Oh tidak_ ' Lucy hanya menelan ludahnya secara kasar dia mau tak mau, siap tak siap harus menerima konsekuensi ini atas tingkah teledornya ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild Yang Tengah Di Renovasi**

"Dengar semuanya hari ini kita menerima misi lamaran lagi!" Teriak Mirajane terlihat bahagia "tenang saja papan ini bersifat sementara jika, sudah rapih betul kalian akan seperti normal lagi!"

"Yahhhhhh!"

"Huh, seperti biasanya mereka sangat ramai" Ucap Lucy menghela nafas "padahal mereka hanya duduk dan minum tak jelas seharian"

"Mungkin karena Loki tak ada disini jadinya seperti itu" Jawab Lisanna tersenyum "selain itu kau sedikit agak berbeda hari ini ada sesuatu yang menarik Perhatianmu?" dia menyadarinya dari penampilan dan juga ekspresi wajahnya

"Itu Rahasiaku" Jawab Lucy mengedip dengan telunjuk di bibir.

"Baiklah" Lisanna berlalu pergi.

"Kau tau mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Natsu tadi malam" Celetuk Irene tentu saja Gadis berambut Pirang ini melonjak Kaget "bagaimana rasanya? Kasar atau juga lembut?" dia menyeringai.

"Ka-kau tau?!" Lucy gelagapan seperti maling yang ke tangkap basah "apa Natsu yang memberitaumu?" dia bertanya agak curiga.

"Aku yang sudah lama tinggal bersamanya jadi, tak mungkin aku tak tau tentang hal ini" Jawab Irene hanya tertawa kecil "selain itu aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan itu" Lucy Jawdrop dia tau apa yang dimaksud yang jelas bukan hanya dia saja yang melakukannya tapi, wanita Scarlet di depannya ini juga dan tak heran karena memang nyatanya wanita itu juga sangat cantik.

"Selamat Lucy! Kau cukup berani" Ucap Mirajane menepuk tangan "jadi, yang diucapkan Cana dan Bisca tempo hari itu benar adanya" dia sudah mendengarnya namun, dia ingin memastikan dengan jelas Rumor itu.

"Tunggu! Bisca dan Cana juga!" Lucy terlihat Panik tak disangka hubungannya sudah sebanyak ini diketahui orang

"Yah, yang kudengar dari mereka dia melihatmu berciuman dengan Natsu waktu insiden Phantom itu" Jawab Mirajane Lucy bernafas lega karena, hanya hubungan mereka saja yang diketahui bukan, waktu ritual itu "jadi, bagaimana Natsu? Berbedakan dari yang kita tau dan pernah kubaca dari buka orang akan berubah sifatnya ketika di Ranjang?" dia penasaran seperti apa sikap berbeda Natsu yang selalu bersemangat, Ceria, dan juga konyol jika di Ranjang.

"Uhhh, dia benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya" Jawab Lucy blush mengingat semuanya kembali waktu malam "kau tau seperti Hewan buas yang menangkap mangsanya" Mirajane wajahnya hanya memerah.

"Jadi bisa kulihat Pundak kirimu?" Pinta Irene

"Huh?" Lucy tampak tak faham

"Bukan bajumu dan lihat sendiri di bagian pundak kirimu" Jawab Irene.

Lucy sedikit membuka kerah bajunya dan melihat Tatto berbentuk Naga berwarna merah "tunggu apa ini?!" Lucy bertingkah panik nyatanya dia baru sadar sekarang padahal saat mandi Dia biasa saja.

"Tanda kau jadi Mate Natsu dan sepenuhnya kau miliknya" Jawab Irene dia menunjukan Tatto yang sama pula "dia melakukan ketika tiba Ritual musim kawinnya dan selamat kau yang ketiga!" dia tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu apa maksudnya yang ketiga?" Tanya Lucy tak faham seharusnya dia yang kedua jika Wanita di depannya ini yang pertama.

"Karena, yang kedua ada di sana" Jawab Irene menunjuk Wanita berambut Pendek hitam yang tengah berinteraksi dengan muridnya "makanya kau kusebut yang ketiga" Lucy jawdrop lagi dia tak menyangka Guru Gray juga pernah melakukan itu yah, hal itu wajar saja baru beberapa Hari hidup lagi dia sudah melakukan hal itu tapi, yang jelas dia tak mempermasalahkan itu dan malah senang.

"Ahhh aku juga ingin dapat Giliranku" Ucap Mirajane berharap

"Seperti yang kukatakan kau harus memancingnya dulu" Ucap Irene tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong Lucy kudengar kau Mendapatkan kembali kuncimu?" Tanya Mirajane "dan juga benarkah Bintang Roh itu terlihat sangat marah karena, menjatuhkan kuncinya"

"Hahaha kalau diingat kembali rasanya seperti Neraka" Komentar Lucy menggigil mengingat kembali "uhh mengingat itu kembali pantatku jadi, sakit rasanya" dia memegang Pantatnya yang masih nyeri dari hukuman.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa dinginkan itu" Celetuk Gray mengepal tangannya.

"Itu namanya Pelecehan Seksual" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Lucy! Perlihatkan pantat merahmu!" Ucap Happy menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Enak saja!" Teriak Lucy

"Hei, Natsu bagaimana kau tampar Pantat Lucy dengan apimu" Usul Sorano dengan ekspresi iblis "aku ingin tau reaksi wajahnya jika kesakitan"

"Kau ini Setan ya!" Lucy sewot mode gigi hiu

"Hmmm" Natsu hanya mengangguk tapi, beberapa saat ada meja terbang ke arahnya dan ia hancurkan "tunggu! Darimana asalnya!" dia melihat Erza dengan ekspresi marahnya tengah berdebat dengan Laxus yang duduk dengan Arogan.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan Orang yang lemah lebih sepantasnya dibuang" Komentar Laxus dengan nada sombongnya mengabaikan tatapan Deathglare Erza "kalian menyedihkan seperti ini karena, Phantom keparat itu? Aku sangat malu menunjukan wajahku"

"Laxus! Kapan dia kembali!" Ucap Happy

"Tch, Dia datang langsung mendumel hal yang gak penting" Keluh Gray melipat tangannya.

"Sepertinya orang yang tak baik" Ucap Ur

"Kalian adalah penyebab hal semua ini!" Teriak Laxus menunjuk Levy,Droy, dan Jet "hahaha kudengar kalian dibantai oleh Gajeel sialan itu! Bayangkan saja! Bahkan aku tak tau siapa kalian tapi, kalian ini benar-benar menyedihkan!" sementara Levy ingin mulai menangis.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Teriak Lucy sangat kesal "kau tak bisa melakukan itu pada temanmu seperti itu?!"

"Huh? Siapa kau?" Laxus melirik ke arah Lucy dengan ekspresi tak suka "ohh kau Nona baru yang membuat masalah ini jauh lebih rumit! Hahaha sungguh menyedihkan hanya karena, orang ini kalian segitu bodohnya membela mati-matian kalau jadi, aku kubiarkan saja kembali ke Ayahnya" ucapannya ini benar-benar menyinggung Lucy jelas

 **"Benar-benar Gelap, dan penuh kebencian"** Komentar Kurama

 _'Tanpa di beritaupun aku sudah tau'_ Balas Natsu dia tampaknya tak banyak bicara dulu.

 **"Kau ingin mengurusi bocah Pirang menyebalkan itu?"** Tanya Kurama

 _'Tunggu waktu yang tepat'_ Jawab Natsu menyeringai dia sudah siap menghajar lelaki itu.

 **"Kau benar-benar iblis yah"** Kurama menyeringai.

 _'Iblis lawan Iblis kurasa itu tak buruk'_ Natsu tersenyum.

"Cukup Laxus!" Teriak Erza mencoba menghentikan lelaki itu berbicara "semua sudah selesai terjadi dan kita tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi dan dari awal kita tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun itu!"

"Memang tapi, memang nyatanya yang harus disalahkan dalam kejadian ini adalah dia!" Teriak Laxus menunjuk Gadis Pirang ini "jika, tak ada munculnya dia Guild ini akan aman-aman saja dari serangan Phantom!" Lucy mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Cukup Laxus!" Bentak Mirajane dia sudah tak bisa diam saja ketika temannya di perlakukan seperti itu "kau jangan pernah menghakimi seseorang dan kau juga tak ada waktu itu disaat dibututuhkan!"

"Untuk apa lagipula itu tak penting" Balas Laxus dengan nada Arogan dia menghilang tapi, tiba-tiba berada di depan Lucy dengan Aura Petirnya "tapi, setidaknya aku memberimu pelajaran karena, lemahnya kau!" dia melayangkan Pukulannya bagi anggota lain cukup shock atas tindakan Laxus yang terkesan Frontal dan berbeda.

"Laxus cukup!" Erza berniat menghentikannya namun, takkan sempat pastinya.

"Gawat!" Gray panik dia juga nampaknya takkan sempat.

Lucy menutup matanya berusaha menerimanya namun, tak terjadi apapun begitu membuka matanya dia melihat Natsu berdiri di depannya dengan tangan menghintam dan melindunginya.

"Natsu..." Panggil Lucy

Natsu juga merasakan aneh karena, Pukulannya tak mengenainya begitu melihat dan rupanya tangan Natsu di selimuti Gelombang Merah yang menahan dan menghilangkan Kekuatan lelaki Pirang ini dia tau ini ulah siapa.

"Ara, ara! Menyakiti seorang Wanita hanya masalah kecil? Tindakanmu itu bukan mencerminkan seorang Pria" Irene Geleng-Geleng dia sudah mengantisipasi dengan menghilangkan kekuatannya "kau tau, aku takkan tinggal diam saja jika kau berbuat seenaknya" Natsu langsung menghajar keras wajah lelaki itu dengan Bushou Haki dan membuatnya terhempas.

"Kalian!" Laxus memberi kedua orang itu Deathglare dia tak menyangka ada yang mudah menghajarnya "apa maksudmu hah!" Pipinya agak merah dengan darah kecil keluar dari mulut.

"Asal kau tau aku takkan tinggal diam jika, kau berbuat seenak dengkulmu terhadap Mateku karena, aku akan bertindak" Balas Natsu menyeringai "dan mumpung Tak ada Kakek di sini bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Aku sudah gedek dengan tingkahmu bagaimana?" dia terlihat senang dengan tadi.

"Awas kau Natsu aku akan membalasnya nanti!" Teriak Laxus memilih tak meneruskan duelnya "jika, aku jadi Master nanti aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang lemah dan aku takkan memberikan jabatan Master itu pada siapapun tidak Gildarts, dan Juga Irene itu juga termaksud kau Natsu!" Dia langsung menghilang dalam Kilat.

 **"Wow benar-benar klimaks!"** Komentar Kurama

"Seenaknya saja jadi, Master dia pikir siapa dia?" Tanya Ur agak menyebalkan tingkahnya ini benar-benar di tunjukan kepada yang lain.

"Hah, sebenarnya Laxus cucu Kakek" Jawab Sorano menghela nafas "dan juga dia salahsatu calon yang akan menggantikan Master Nanti Selain Nona Irene"

"Tidak mungkin!" Lucy mendengarnya shock "maksudku orang seperti dia hanya lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri daripada yang lain"

"Yah, meski itu hanya sekedar rumor tapi, kurasa Master takkan memberikannya semudah itu" Sambung Lisanna "kurasa memang cocok Nona Irene sih tapi, dia pernah menolaknya sekali"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy menatap Wanita itu.

"Sebab aku ingin menikmati hidup indahku sebelum tua" Balas Irene dengan telunjuk di bibir.

"Hah, dasar Pengecut padahal aku ingin menghajarnya lebih lama lagi" Keluh Natsu hanya melipat tangannya.

"Biarlah dia seperti itu Natsu" Ucap Erza tersenyum "setidaknya Pukulan itu berbekas dan memberinya pelajaran yang berharga dan kau sudah mendapat misi yang bagus?"

"Huh?" Natsu tak mengerti.

"Rasanya kita sudah satu tim semenjak insiden Einsenwald dengan kau, dan aku, juga termaksud Gray, Lucy, dan Happy kita membuat Tim" Jawab Erza tersenyum "kita akan melakukan misi jika, kalian siap kapanpun" menunjukan kertas misi yang berharga 500000 Jewel

"Yohoooo! Tim Terkuat telah terbentuk!"

"Keren!"

"Kalian tak ada tandingannya!"

"Tunggu Lucy emang yang terkuat juga?"

"Iyah jika, dia memanggil Aquarius kurasa itu tak masalah"

"Ka-kau benar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Malam Harinya**

"Pensiun Huh?" Ucap Makarov duduk minum bir sambil menatap bintang "Fairy Tail akan membuka lembaran baru kurasa memilih Master yang cocok untuk membimbing mereka ke Jalan yang benar"

"Laxus? Hmmm Hati orang itu berada di tempat yang salah, Gildarts? Kurasa tak mungkin karena orang itu entah ada dimana, Irene? Dia cukup kuat dari semuanya dan sifatnya tak beda jauh dengan Natsu namun dia pernah menolaknya ketika kutawar kurasa dia belum siap" Makarov mengelus dagunya "Mystogan? Orang itu masih misterius, dan Untuk Erza dia masih terlalu muda"

"Master anda disini rupanya!" Panggil Mirajane dengan memegang sebuah kertas "sepertinya tim yang di pimpin Erza hampir menghancurkan separuh kota ketika melakukan misi" dia tersenyum senang Makarov hanya memasang wajah horornya "dan kau di suruh membuat surat permohonan maaf secepatnya"

"Hah! Seandainya aku bisa Pensiun aku ingin sekarang juga!" Teriak Makarov.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Bagaimana rencananya sekarang sudah berjalan baik"

"Yah, kita nunggu waktu yang tepat dan akan bertindak"

"Baiklah jangan sampai Gagal dan aku mengharapkanmu"

"Baiklah tuan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahah selesai juga meski Lemonnya kurang hot dan menghibur tapi, sesuai janjiku akhir arc bakal ada lemon dan sejabannya.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dan! Cuttttttt! Lagi gak mood banget buat nulis karena, alasan males dan capek Lol :v abaikan saja dan seperti biasa aku akan buat Fic di Chapter selanjutnya dan tampaknya sebentar lagi akan tahun berganti dan harapan saya cukup mudah pengen segala sesuatu lancar ajah dah, ohhh aku dapat Pm untuk Publish fic baru dengan fandom yang berbeda yah, Shokugeki no Souma ada yang tertarik? Jika ada bakal saya realisasikan dan masalah Pair saya tipe penyukan PairCrack atau Harem (bodo :p) tapi, jika memang ada bakal saya adain tapi, itu tahun depan karena saya mau liburan wkwkwkw ckckckckck.**

 **P.s : nah, ada yang masuk Tumblr? Klo ada gambar-gambarnya pada bagus meski buatan sendiri yah, jika kalian penggemar Pair yang kalian suka tulis ajah di Google Narutox... Dan diakhiri dengan kara Tumblr banyak kok di sana yah, cuman beberapa Pair yang udah terkenal aja sih.**

 **Chapter 24 : Truth**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Desa Balsam**

Saat ini tim Natsu sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang setelah melakukan Misi Membasmi Guild gelap, dan kini mereka memilih bermalam di Desa Balsam tapi sebelumnya diperjalanan mereka bertemu Loki yang agak bertindak aneh dengan lari meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata sedikitpun.

"Oi! Ayo mulai sesuatu yang menarik di malam ini!" Teriak Natsu memeluk Dua bantal dengan wajah senang "lebih baik! Kita melakukan perang Bantal!"

"Apa sih, aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur" Ucap Gray mengerang kesal "dan tunggu harusnya itu dilakukan dua orang atau lebih"

"Keliatannya menarik, aku takkan kalah dari kalian" Ucap Erza terlihat sangat antusias "dan aku sudah menyiapkan Bantal yang terbaik"

"Hahaha ya ampun kalian ini!" Lucy hanya tertawa saja.

"Baiklah! Aku mulai darimu!" Natsu melemparkan Bantal tapi, Gadis Scarlet ini menghindarinya dan lemparan itu mengenai wajah Gray.

Gray menyingkirkan Bantal itu dari wajahnya "brengsek! Kau Natsu! Itu sakit bung!" dia melemparkan dua Bantal yang masing-masing mengenai keduanya.

Lucy tertawa senang dia terlihat ikut andil dalam perang ini "Hahaha ini terlihat menarik, baiklah aku juga-" belum sempat dia ambil aba-aba setumpuk Bantal langsung menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terbang keluar ruangannya sendiri _'ahhh, dasar Payah! Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan sekali sebelum terlempar!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Luar**

"Aku bingung dengan mereka sebenarnya kekuatan mereka manusia atau bukan sih" Lucy sedikit mengeluh karena soal tadi "bahkan aku bukan tandingan mereka kalau, Natsu sih sudah dimaklumi tapi, mereka hadehhh!" dia hanya geleng-geleng.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana Lucy?" Tanya Happy.

"Yah, hanya jalan-jalan saja sih daripada harus ikut perang dengan mereka" Jawab Lucy tenaga dia bukan tandingan untuk ketiga orang itu.

"Tunggu bukankah itu Loki?" Ucap Happy menunjuk Lelaki berkacamata yang tengah menyeret dua orang terkapar, Lucy pun melihat hal yang sama "tapi, apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku tak tau" Jawab Lucy mengangkat bahu "ahh, mungkin saja sehabis pulang dari misi sama seperti kita, bagaimana kalau kita panggil?"

"Loki!"

Lelaki itu menoleh merasa di panggil dan melihat Gadis Penyihir Bintang roh ini "Lucy?! A-apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan disini?" dia langsung gagap bicaranya jika dekat dengan Penyihir Bintang Roh seperti waktu itu.

"Yah, bermalam disini sehabis misi" Balas Lucy terlihat santai "kau, sendiri apa yang tengah dirimu lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Sehabis misi menangkap mereka" Jawab Loki agak menjauh Posisinya

Lucy hanya Sweatdrop melihat itu "kenapa kau melakukan seperti itu?" si Lelaki berkacamata ini hanya memohon maaf saja "dan, oh ya BTW terima kasih waktu itu kau menemukan kunciku jika, tidak mungkin akan stress aku"

"Hahaha begitulah" Loki hanya tertawa "oh. Ya ngomong-ngomong sampai jumpa lagi aku harus memberikan ini kepada mereka"

Tapi, Lucy menahannya "Tunggu! Sebentar!" dia memanggil dan membuat Loki berhenti "bagaimana setelah kau memberikan mereka, kita ngobrol sedikit denganku sebantar? Tenang saja aku yang bayar"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kedai**

"Hei, mendekatlah sedikit" Ucap Lucy Sweatdrop melihat Lelaki berkacamata ini duduk agak jauh dari Posisinya "aku, jadi agak sulit berbicara denganmu jika kau disana"

"Ahh, maaf" Ucap Loki yang agak mendekat sedikit.

"Ada, hal yang aku tanyakan padamu kenapa kau Takut sekali denga Penyihir Bintang Roh? Apa kau ada sesuatu sehingga takut akan hal itu?" Tanya Lucy tapi, Loki tak menjawab membuat Gadis Pirang itu menghela nafas panjang "baiklah jika, kau tak mau bicara aku tak ada hak untuk memaksamu dan maaf soal pertanyaan tadi"

"Tenang saja, aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu" Balas Loki

"Yah, aku senang kita bisa mengobrol meski kau tak banyak bicara" Ucap Lucy tersenyum senang "tapi, jangan salah sangka aku hanya menganggapmu teman bukan lebih karena, aku sudah punya Natsu" dia langsung pergi

"Aku tau" Loki mengangguk faham "setidaknya aku senang karena, ini jadi Obrolan terakhir kita sebelum aku tak lama lagi" dia berbicara pelan meski, masih terdengar oleh Lucy

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya "apa, maksdumu itu?" dia bertanya agak penasaran.

"Hahaha tidak lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan tadi" Loki hanya tertawa kering "tadi, aku hanya mengguman tak jelas jadi, lupakan saja"

"Aneh!" Ucap Lucy langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

 _'Maaf, Lucy aku tak ingin kau dan semuanya tau akan hal ini'_ Batin Loki mengepal tangan erat _'karena, aku tak ingin merepotkan semuanya'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild**

"Tunggu kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Elfman bingung melihat Gray dan Natsu saling bertatap muka, tampak percikan kilat diantara mata mereka dan tentu saja dengan Perban dan Plester di tubuh.

"Yang kudengarsih, mereka sehabis Perang Bantal" Jawab Lisanna yang hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Segitunya" Elfman Pokerface dan tak habis Fikir mana ada hal yang ringan malah menjadi sebuah masalah yang besar.

"Ehhh, brengsek! Apa maksudmu kan sudah kubilang bukan Pelan-Pelan saja karena, ini hanya Perang Bantal kecil!" Ucap Gray masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam "dan, apa maksudnya itu, dengan sungguhan? Karena aku menghajarmu dengan pelan"

"Hah, alasan saja kau tadi, kau melemparkan Bantal ke wajahku dengan kasar jadi, aku Balas lagi" Balas Natsu yang terlihat tak mau mengalah "dan, alasanmu itu tak masuk akal karena, kau memang kalah whahahah!" dia malah tertawa Puas mengingat hal itu.

"Brengsek kau!"

"Ya, ampun" Lisanna tertawa kecil di sampingnya Lucy hanya mendengus tak karuan "ada apa? Lucy? Bukan seperti kau pada biasanya?" dia bertanya.

"Tak, apa hanya Sedikit penat saja" Jawab Lucy mengheka nafas tapi, dia melihat ke Pojok Bar yang lain dimana Gadis Barmaid ini tengah dikelilingi beberapa Gadis dengan wajah tak mengenakan.

"Hei! Apa kau tau Loki ada dimana?!"

"Kemarin malam dia memutuskanku tanpa alasan!"

"Kau juga? Dia pergi tanpa bicara apapun!"

"Aku! Juga bingung!"

"Uhh! Aku juga tak tau dimana dia" Ucap Mirajane yang mencoba tetap tak panik dengan kerumunan ini.

"Bukankah itu Penduduk Kota?" Ucap Natsu yang berhenti dari Duelnya yang gak penting tadi "apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Tampaknya mereka semua Pacar Loki" Jawab Happy.

Mirajane tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menanggapi mereka tapi, Matanya melirik ke Gadis Pirang yang duduk tak terlalu jauh "Lucy! Bantu! Aku!" dia memasang wajah Pasrah dan semua Gadis itu tertuju pada Lucy.

"Hei! Siapa dia?"

"Apa dia pacar baru Loki?"

"Terlihat Cantik!"

"Dan dia Punya Dada besar"

Lucy tau akan gawat jika diam saja dengan kerumunan itu, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan Lari sejauh mungkin "uwahhhh! Kau Mirajane keterlaluan!" dia berteriak dan pergi pulang.

"Tunggu dulu!" Natsu langsung mengejarnya "Sampai jumpa Lisanna" dia memberi salam ke teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Aye! Sampai Jumpa Lisanna!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Rumah Lucy**

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya" Ucap Lucy yang menyudahi Curhatnya kepada Bintang Roh miliknya yang berbentuk Salib ini "kau, tau bukan bukannya apa-apa hanya saja kelakuan dia agak aneh dan bisakah kau beri tau ada apa hubungannya di masa lalu dengan Penyihir Bintang Roh?" namun tak ada balasan apapun.

"Dia tertidur?" Tanya Happy.

"Tidak, sedang meditasi" Jawab Lucy tenang.

"Kau yakin dia bisa benar dugaannya?" Tanya Natsu agak tak yakin.

"Tenang saja ucapan dia selalu benar" Jawab Lucy tak mempermasalahkan hal itu "yah, Pak tua Crux adalah orang yang berpengalaman dia bisa tau hubungan Majikan dan Bintang Roh yang berada dimasa lalu"

"Hmmm! Begitu yah" Crux mengangguk faham "sebenarnya agak sensitiv dan dilarang juga untuk memberi tau karena, perlindungan Identitas tapi, hubungan Loki-Sama dengan seorang Penyihir Bintang Roh bernama Karen Lucia"

"Karen Lucia?" Lucy terlihat tak asing mendengar nama itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yah, dia adalah Seorang Penyihir Bintang Roh terkuat di jamannya, dan aku tau itu berkat melihat di Sampul Majalah Harian Penyihir" Jawab Lucy "tapi, yang kudengar dia tewas terbunuh karena suatu misi dan Guildnya Blue Pegasus"

"Hei, Pak tua bisa beritau aku lebih banyak?" Pinta Lucy tapi, tak ada jawaban.

"Dia meditasi!" Ucap Happy.

"Tidak, kali ini dia tertidur" Jawab Lucy.

"Perasaan gak ada jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi" Natsu Sweatdrop.

*Brakkkk

Pintu rumahnya terbuka paksa dan melihat Gray masuk ke dalam "Lucy! Ini Gawat!" dia agak berkeringat mungkin berlari.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy sudah biasa menanggapi tamu tak di undang ini

"Loki keluar dari Fairy Tail!" Jawab Gray dengan suara keras.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Tak, tau sekarang saat ini semua orang tengah mencarinya" Jawab Gray.

 _'Pergi?, tunggu dulu'_ Lucy menyadari sesuatu dan tak lama dia segera berganti Pakaiannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Gray melihat Lucy ingin pergi.

"Ke tempat itu mungkin dia ada disana" Jawab Lucy.

"Berhati-hatilah" Ucap Natsu, Lucy hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Air Terjun**

Loki saat ini berdiri di depan sebuah Makam dengan ekspresi hening dan tak lama terdengar suara tak asing baginya.

"Aku tau kau berada disini"

Loki menoleh "ahhh, Lucy aku terkejut kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku disini"

"Semua orang sedang mencarimu yang keluar tiba-tiba" Ucap Lucy tersenyum "dan juga ini Makam Karen bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Loki terlihat tak mengerti.

"Dia Karen Lucia, Majikanmu bukan?" Jawab Lucy "karena, dasarnya kau ini Bintang Roh bukan **Loki The Lion** "

Loki menatap ke bawah "hah, tampaknya aku tak bisa bersembunyi lagi karena, kau sudah tau akan hal ini"

"Aku juga Penyihir Bintang Roh yang memiliki banyak Kontrak jadi, wajar saja aku cepat sadar" Jawab Lucy tersenyum kecil "dan jika, Kontrak Majikan dengan Roh terputus maka sang Roh akan bebas dan mencari Pengganti Majikan yang baru tapi, karena suatu alasan kau tak bisa kembali ke duniamu sendiri"

"Yah, sudah tiga tahun lamanya" Ucap Loki memasang wajah seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Tiga tahun? Selama itu?" Lucy cukup shock "selain itu kau tak dapat majikan baru? Dan juga seharusnya kau tak selama itu di Dunia Manusia karena itu tak cocok denganmu dan kenapa kau tak kembali ke duniamu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk kembali" Balas Loki terlihat tak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" Lucy menawarkan diri "dengan membukakan Gerbang untuk masuk lagi ke duniamu"

"Tidak, terima kasih aku tak perlu itu" Tolak Loki Halus.

"Kenapa?" Lucy tak mengerti.

"Kau tau kenapa aku diusir selamanya? Sebab aku telah melakukan sesuatu Peraturan yang dilarang" Ucap Loki menjelaskan alasannya "yaitu, membunuh Majikanku sendiri"

Lucy hanya hening namun tak lama dia membentak "Bohong! Aku tak ceritamu ini hanya setingan dan alasanmu tak masuk akal!"

"Hahaha tampaknya aku tak bisa berkelit lagi" Loki hanya tertawa kering "yah, memang benar aku hanya membunuhnya secara tak langsung"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy tak mengerti.

"Yah, Roh Bintang yang membunuh majikannya sendiri takkan bisa kembali dan dia akan menghilang dan memudar seperti debu" Ucap Loki tak merasa risau "kira-kira kejadiannya tiga tahun yang lalu dimana waktu itu aku masih jadi, majikan Karen" Lucy terlihat menyimak saja.

"Kau, tau Karen sama seperti Mirajane dikagumi banyak Pria tapi, tak seperti Mirajane dia malah terus mendatangkan laki-laki Guildnya dan seperti biasa dia menggunakan Aries untuk mengatasi para lelaki itu jika dia, sedang tak Mood untuk melayani mereka" Ucap Loki memulai cerita "dan tentu saja cara dia menjadi Majikan berbeda sekali denganmu"

"Kejam sekali" Ucap Lucy merasa iba.

"Dan dia memperlakukan Aries bukan semestinya tentu saja waktu itu aku tak tahan lagi dan diam saja dengan sikapnya itu" Ucap Loki wajahnya terlihat kesal "aku muncul tanpa di panggil dan menggantikan tempat Aries dan itu Percuma bagi Karen untuk menutupku karena aku muncul sendiri dengan kekuatanku dan bukan di panggil"

"Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Dan tentunya kau tau sendiri butuh tenaga banyak untuk memanggil dua Roh Bintang sekaligus" Ucap Loki Gadis Pirang itu mengangguk faham "dan aku menggunakan metode itu sampai Karen melepas kontraku dan Aries meski, tujuanku hanya memberi Pelajaran tentang arti menghargai tapi, tetap saja Karen keras kepala dan tak mau melakukan hal itu dan aku tetap di dunia Manusia sampai tiga bulan"

"Lalu setelah itu aku terlalu lama di Dunia ini hingga, akhirnya menyerah tapi setelah itu aku mendengar kabar Karen tewas dalam misi dan aku juga tau bahwa diriku yang disalahkan atas hal ini meski secara tak langsung sih"

*Guhhhhhh

"Hei! Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy agak cemas melihat Kondisi itu.

"Ahh, tampaknya tenagaku mulai berkurang" Loki mengerang pasrah "aku senang bertemu denganmu, dan juga teman-teman yang lain cukup baik dan setelah ini sampaikan salamku pada orang-orang di Guild"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, aku yakin jika kau kembali ke duniamu maka kau akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Lucy terlihat sewot "dan, juga itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu dan kau melakukan yang terbaik"

"Percuma saja" Balas Loki agak frustasi dengan kelakuan Gadis Pirang ini.

"Ohhh! Ayolah! Berhenti mengeluh seolah-seolah tak ada jalan keluar lagi" Lucy memutar bola matanya dengan wajah kesal "baiklah! Aku membantumu kembali" dia mencoba melakukan hal itu tapi, tak ada hasil dia melakukan lagi namun hasil akhir tetap sama.

*wusshhh!

*Singg!

"Huh? Apa itu" Lucy melihat sekeliling dimana langit menjadi Gelap seperti malam dan Air mulai mengangkat membentuk wajah orang aneh berkumis besar.

"Tidak, mungkin dia!" Loki cukup shock dengan wajah familiar yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja "Raja Bintang Roh? Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperti ini!?"

"Kau bilang Yang mulia? Itu berarti dia Bintang Roh yang paling kuat" Lucy paling Shock melihat Bintang Roh terkuat ada disini.

 **"Wahai, kawan lamaku Loki sudah lama kita tak jumpa"** Ucap Raja Bintang Roh **"dan kau telah bersumpah setia pada manusia untuk tidak membunuhnya namun, meski kau melakukan secara tak langsung tapi, tetap saja kau dijatuhi Hukuman!"**

"Tunggu dulu Pak tua!" Protes Lucy mendengar alasan yang sama sekali tak masuk akal ini "alasan yang kau lontarkan ini tak masuk logika!"

 **"Hukum tetaplah hukum hal seperti itu sudah sejak dahulu"** Ucap Raja Bintang Roh yang tak menggubris Ucapan Lucy.

"Hei! Hei! Dia sudah menderita selama 3 tahun! Apakah kau tak kasian melihat dia seperti itu terus!" Ucap Lucy memberi Pembelaan "dia melakukan itu secara sengaja karena, demi temannya memangnya kau Mau hal itu terjadi pada temanmu yang lain!"

 **"Memang benar sih menyakiti temanku adalah perbuatan yang salah..."** Raja Bintang Roh mengangguk setuju

"Ini bukan masalah Hukum ataupun apa tapi, jika kau berada di Posisinya kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama tanpa peduli akan hal hukum!" Teriak Lucy dengan nada membentak "dan kau sudah tau, dia tak bersalah sepenuhnya disini dan kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu Pak tua berkumis!"

 **"Bila, alasan hal seperti itu kurasa memang ada Pengecualian tersendiri"** Ucap Raja Bintang Roh terlihat setuju dengan ucapan Lucy **"memang kau lakukan melawan Hukum itu adalah Dosa tapi, jika itu demi teman kurasa memang ada Pengecualian atas hukumanmu di sini dan mulai sekarang kau diizinkan lagi kembali ke tempat asalmu"**

"Ehhh! Benarkah?!" Loki terlihat terkejut.

Raja Bintang Roh menyeringai **"kesalahanmu mungkin dihapuskan tapi, sebagai Gantinya kau akan mengabdi pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu"** dia menghilang dan Suasana kembali normal.

"Hahaha kau baik sekali pak tua" Lucy hanya tertawa senang mendengar hal ini.

 _'Kurasa ini terlalu banyak aku terima meski begitu aku tak melupakan perbuatan yang kubuat'_ Loki tersenyum dengan linangan Air mata bahagia, Tubuhnya bercahaya dan mulai memudar _'tapi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu mulai sekarang aku akan mengabdimu'_ dia menghilang dan menjadi sebuah Kunci Emas.

"Yah, kurasa ini tak masalah" Ucap Lucy menerima Kunci itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild**

"Jadi, kau Bintang Roh huh?" Tanya Gray dengan tangan terlipat "entah kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang" di samping Loki Natsu tengah mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri" Jawab Loki.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa bentuk Bintang Roh kau?" Tanya Happy.

"Dia Singa" Jawab Lucy.

"Kucing besar!" Teriak Happy

"Kurasa kau salah mengartikan hal itu" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Tapi, kau tak terlihat mirip seperti singa" Ucap Natsu masih tampak bingung "maksudku tak seperti yang lain Mirip Sapi, Kuda, ataupun Duyung"

"Kau tau Virgo?" Loki hanya tertawa menanggapi tadi "dia, juga Manusia bukan?" Natsu mengangguk dia masih mengingat Pelayan berbada Gorilla waktu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tak masalah jika kau berada disini terus?" Tanya Gray

"Yah, tak masalah jika selama Beberapa jam saja" Jawab Loki "setelah itu aku akan kembali seperti biasanya"

"Uwahh! Enak juga Punya seperti itu andai saja aku punya satu" Ucap Natsu sangat menginginkan hal itu "yah, yang bentuk Naga karena, akan sangat Mubazir jika, kekuatan DragonSlayerku tak di gunakan"

"Kau fikir mereka sasaran latihanmu apa" Gray hanya Sweatdrop.

Loki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya "oh, ya aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian" Dia memberikan lembar kertas "sebenarnya itu Kupon menginap di Hotel mewah untuk Para Pacarku karena, aku akan mengadakan liburan tapi, karena aku tak bisa berlama disini jadi aku berikan ini pada kalian, yah sebagai Hadiah saja karena telah membantuku"

"Whoa! Ini keren!" Ucap Gray terlihat senang sekali benar-benar di luar karakternya.

"Dan, juga aku sudah berikan itu Pada Erza juga jadi, selamat menikmati liburan" Ucap Loki menghilang dan kembali ke Dunianya.

"Yayy! Pantai!" Teriak Happy.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana, cepat kemasi barang dan berangkat" Ucap Erza datang dengan Pakaian Pantai dan barang bawaan yang lumayan besar.

"Dafuq! Cepet banget!" Teriak Gray dengan mulut menganga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Sudah akhir Arc Phantom dan kita mulai memasuki Arc baru dan tentu saja di setiap Arc ada lemon dan sebagainya tergantung saya akan taruh dimana bagian Lemon itu dan see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dan aku kembali lagi dengan suasana yang buruk dan gak enak banget buat hatiku yang terbengkalai seperti sampah yang tercecer di jalan dan sekarang saya sedang mood untuk saat ini mengupdate kembali Fic ini dan seperti biasa saya ucapkan Chapter dan Arc baru berarti bakal ada lemon dan kalian gak usah nebak siapa yang bakal kena orang udah jelas disini dan aku berbicara disini tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Chapter dulu dan sebuah alasan kenapa mereka kembali ke tempat yang menyebalkan sama sekali hmmmmm! Dan untuk saat ini Fic dari SnS saya masih dalam tahap perjalanan dan begitu saja ok.**

 **P.s : ada yang tau cara masukin Video ke Akun Youtube? Soalnya saya lagi Pusing tentang hal ini dan aku kalau dijelasin emang mumet kalau liat Youtube lagi gak punya kuota dan lagi krisis duit (kasihan T_T) dan yah sudahlah.**

 **Chapter 25 : Tower Of Heaven**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Hotel**

 _"Hei! Erza kau tau sesuatu tentang kebebasan?"_

 _"Itu adalah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kau mau tanpa halangan!"_

 _"Kalau begitu kita harus bertahan untuk mencapai Kebebasan!"_

 _"Yeay!"_

 _"Kau, tau kebebasan itu hanyalah sebuah mitos dan khayalan saja"_

 _"Tak ada yang namanya bebas!"_

 _"Tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kau mau!"_

"Guhhhh!" Erza langsung terhenjak dari kursinya setelah tidur sebenarnya dia tengah Istirahat setelah melakukan banyak aktifitas liburan bersama temannya "kenapa aku jadi, teringat hal itu lagi" dia memegang kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Mimpi buruk huh?"

Erza mendengar suara lain dan melihat Lelaki berambut Pink tengah duduk dengan Sepotong Ayam Api besar "Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan juga sudah berapa lama kau ada di situ?" dia sendiri cukup terkejut.

"Cukup lama sekali semenjak aku mendengar kau mengigau dalam tidur" Jawab Natsu mempraktekan caranya dan membuat Erza sedikit tertawa kecil "sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam mimpimu itu?" dia kembali ke Mode serius.

"Ohh, bukan Apa-apa hanya mimpi Kue Strawberry dihancurkan" Jawab Erza menggeleng.

Natsu menyipitkan matanya mendengar ini "yakin? Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tubuhmu bergetar dan banyak keringat" dia sudah bisa menebak gelagat Gadis Scarlet ini jika berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ahhh, itu hanya karena ruangan disini panas saja" Jawab Erza beralasan malah menambah Natsu tak percaya saja.

"Apa, ini tentang masa lalumu" Ucap Natsu dia tau Gadis ini belum bisa Move on dari bayang-bayang masa lalu "jika, iya untuk apa difikirkan kau melangkah ke depan jangan terus terpaku dengan yang nama Flasback karena, itu hanya beban saja"

"Itu bukan urusanmu untuk ikut campur" Balas Erza dengan nada sarkastik.

"Memang ini bukan yang bagus buat aku ikut campur" Balas Natsu dengan nada tinggi "tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu kau karena, aku juga ada disitu"

"Mungkin itu hanya orang lain" Jawab Erza yang mengada-ngada tak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa orang yang membantunya keluar dari mimpi buruk itu adalah orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya "terkadang banyak orang dengan wajah sama melakukan hal seperti itu dan juga kau waktu kecil bersama Igneel bukan denganku" membuat Natsu Pokerface mendengar ini.

"Ayolah! Jangan seolah-seolah kau kuat dan menyimpan itu sendiri karena, dasarnya kau tak bisa menyelesaikan itu sendiri" Ucap Natsu, Erza tak membalas apapun dan matanya tertutup rambut gelap "aku tau kau, kita pernah bertemu meski sebentar tapi, aku tau bagaimana kehidupanmu waktu kau kecil tak bebas, dan selalu dipaksa untuk mengerjakan sesuatu" kata-kata tadi seperti Skak mat dalam sebuah catur bagi Gadis Scarlet ini.

*Pluk

Erza berlari dan memeluk Natsu "Hikz! Hikzz! Hikz! Aku takut Natsu!, aku takut tentang mimpi itu! Terjadi lagi! Aku selalu menyembunyikan hal ini dari yang lain, dan selalu bersikap kuat" suara dia terisak, dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi Pipi.

Natsu mengelus Rambut Merah Scarlet ini "ahhh, tak usah menangis begitu ini bukan seperti kau saja, dan juga tak perlu khawatir aku dan yang lain akan membantu menyelesaikannya" dia membalas pelukannya dan tak lama dia lepaskan "ayo, kita bermain di Kasino Lucy dan yang lain sudah menunggu"

"Tapi, aku tak terlalu suka dengan berjudi" Ucap Erza mengusap pipinya.

"Yah, hanya hiburan saja sesekali, melupakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan" Balas Natsu "yah, aku duluan kutunggu kau disana" dia langsung pergi.

 _'Benar juga melupakan hal itu dengan bermain tak buruk juga'_ Batin Erza tersenyum menatap pintu _'selain itu entah kenapa selain bersama Armorku ketika dengan Natsu aku merasa aman dan nyaman_ ' dia sedikit blush.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kasino**

"17...ayolah 17!" Natsu berteriak memohon sambil meniup memainkan Roulette tapi, apa daya yang dia harap malah gak kekabul "sial! Itu tadi bolanya jatuh di angka 17 tapi, tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah lain!" entah kenapa dia malah terlihat kesal.

"Tuan itu bukan angka 17" Ucap Bartender mencoba mencegah Natsu untuk berbuat anarkis contohnya menghancurkan sesuatu "dan juga memang seperti itu cara bermainnya"

"Bohong! Tadi, jelas-jelas jatuh diangka 17!" Natsu Protes dan tak peduli dengan ucapan bartender ini, yang jelas dia hanya ingin menang "harusnya! Jatuh di angka 17!"

"Hei, kau itu Norak sekali sih!" Gray Sweatdrop melihat tingkah malu-maluin temannya, dan yang dia lakukan hanya bermain Mesin Judi Dingdong "berhentilah membuat malu dirimu sendiri"

"Terserah!" Natsu cuek dan kembali main lagi.

"Dasar keras kepala" Ucap Gray yang saat ini tak mood untuk berargumen tapi, dia merasa ada seseorang yang nendekat dan melihat Gadis berambut biru dengan Gaya di Roll, dengan wajah merah dan malu-malu "whoa! Kau!" dia kenal Gadis ini.

"Aku juga ikut kemari" Jawab Juvia, membuat Gray Sweatdrop

 _'Hmmmm! Bau ini?'_ Batin Natsu tengah mengendus dia mencium bau yang tak terasa asing, bau orang lama yang dia tau tapi lupa lagi _'hei, kau tau orang-orang ini?'_ dia bertanya pada Partner di dalam perutnya dan terdengar gerangan.

 **"Hmmmm! Orang yang sama waktu di bangunan seperti menara itu harusnya kau masih ingat bukan?"**

 _'Yah, aku masih ingat'_ Jawab Natsu masih ingat jelas dan dari situ dia kenal tentang Erza dan entah kenapa orang-orang itu ada disini _'apa mau mereka?'_ dia bisa merasakan ada orang berbadan besar yang di belakangnya mengawasi dirinya terus.

 **"Sesuatu yang jahat, dan cuman ada satu hal yang mereka mau meski aku tak tau apa itu tapi, yang jelas ini tak bagus"** Natsu bersikap biasa lagi dan kembali bermain.

Dan selain itu Gray dan Juvia tengah mengobrol di meja Bar meski ada orang aneh yang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang tapi, mereka tak sadar.

"Yang, kudengar Guild Phantom dibubarkan bukan?" Tanya Gray sekedar basa-basi

"Yah, sekarang Juvia adalah Penyihir Bebas" Jawab Gadis berambut Biru yang berharap segera cepat dapat Guild baru.

"Kau ingin Gabung dengan Fairy Tail bukan?" Tanya Gray yang sudah bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tentu!" Juvia sangat berharap sangat.

"Yah, meski kalian adalah orang-orang yang melakukan itu kepada kita, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena, keputusan sepenuhnya ada di Tangan Master" Ucap Gray yang tak sadar orang itu mendekatinya dan setelah sadar tiba-tiba saja orang itu memukul Juvia dan membuat Gadis itu terhempas "oiii, sialan kau cari gara-gara rupa..." sebelum dia berbicara lagi sebuah Pistol menempel di mulutnya.

"Gray Fullbuster bukan? Katakan dimana Erza?" Tanya Orang itu dengan nada mengacam, sekarang Gray sudah melihat jelas wajah orang itu.

Sementara di tempat lain Erza dan Lucy tengah menainkan Kartu dengan wajah senang tentu saja karena, sedari tadi mereka menang terus.

"Whoa! Aku tak percaya kita menang terus!" Ucap Lucy terlihat sangat senang

"Mungkin hari ini keberuntunganku saja" Ucap Erza dengan percaya diri.

Dan tak lama Ganti yang mengocok Kartu, Erza tak sadar apapun dan waktu kartu dibagikan dan disana hanya ada empat kartu dengan empat kata yaitu 'Mati' Erza merasa aneh dan ketika melihat ke depan dia mulai familiar dengan orang itu.

"Tak perlu koin, bagaimana dengan nyawa saja?" Ucap Orang itu menunjukan wajah Aslinya "Erza nee-san?"

"Kau!" Erza tubuhnya bergetar setelah melihat siapa orangnya, Lucy disampingnya memasang wajah bingung dan tak tau apapun "Shou?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Natsu.**

"Jadi, tampaknya bakal ada Reuni lagi nih!" Ucap Natsu dengan nada sarkastik dan berhenti bermain ketika menyadari orang itu mendekatinya "lama tak ketemu orang-orang dari menara, bagaimana kehidupan kalian setelah itu?" dia sekarang menyadari bau orang ini, ini bau dari orang-orang yang diselamatkan olehnya waktu kecil.

"Sulit di percaya orang yang kutemui masih tak jauh berbeda waktu itu" Orang itu menunjukan wajah aslinya, Mata kiri ditutup, dan rambut yang tertutup balutan kain, dan sebuah besi penyangga dagu "siapa sangka kita akan bertemu disini"

"Ehhh, Natsu kau tau dia?" Tanya Happy bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu" Balas Natsu mengabaikan Pertanyaan Exceed ini "jadi, apa yang kau dan temanmu lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Bukan untuk liburan atau sekedar menghibur diri hmmm"

"Erza" Jawab Orang itu dengan serius "kau tau, maksudku kemari tapi tak enak jika bicara tanpa memperkenalkan diri aku Simon Mikazuchi mungkin kau sudah tau wajahku" meskipun bila dia jadi, musuh tenaganya bukan tandingan bagi Lelaki berambut Pink ini.

 _'Mikazuchi?'_ Natsu terdengar tak asing lagi mendengar nama itu tapi, dia lupa dan tak ingat ada dimana "Erza? Apa hubungan kau kemari dengannya" dia sedikit serius tentang Gadis Scarlet ini.

"Ini Soal Menara itu" Jawab Simon duduk disampingnya

"Menara? Apa maksudmu?" Natsu tak tau menau soal ini "setelah kalian bebas waktu itu, apa hal yang kalian lakukan setelahnya" dia merasa ingin tau meski rada pusing jika, harus berfikir banyak.

"Itulah, yang aku ingin jelaskan semuanya" Jawab Simon menghela nafas panjang "sejak kau Pergi aku dan beberapa tawanan yang lain kembali ditangkap dan dikembalikan ke Menara itu dan diperbudak lagi termaksud teman-teman Erza yang lain"

"Bagus, setelah kau bebas malah ingin kembali ke tempat itu lagi" Ucap Natsu memasang wajah menyebalkan.

"Ini, bukan kemauanku sendiri!" Protes Simon kesal "dan kau harusnya masih ingat dengan Jellal bukan?"

"Yeah! Aku tau" Natsu masih mengingat jelas wajah orang itu yang tak jauh berbeda dengan salah satu Anggota Dewan "memang kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi" mengingatnya saja membuat dia ingin menghajar sesuatu.

"Setelah kita tertangkap lagi, tentu saja Jellal mulai mempengaruhi yang lain tentang kebebasan dan Menara itu" Jawab Simon

"Dan, kau percaya saja tentang hal takhayul seperti itu?" Ucap Natsu tak percaya apa yang dia dengar

"Tentu saja tidak?" Ucap Simon "tapi, tak seperti aku teman-teman Erza yang lain terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Jellal meski aku dipihak mereka, hanya saja aku tengah Pura-Pura"

"Kau tak coba melakukan sesuatu?" Usul Natsu.

"Satu-Satunya cara menghentikan hal ini adalah mengalahkan Jellal langsung" Jawab Simon "tapi, kau tau aku bukan tandingan dia sama sekali"

"Lantas apa tujuanmu dan teman-temanmu membawa Erza?" Tanya Natsu kembali ke inti percakapan.

"Jellal meminta kita untuk membawanya dan kurasa ini kesempatanku untuk meminta bantuan teman-temannya" Jawab Simon menjentakan jari dan tak lama Kondisi Gelap gulita "maaf, soal ini aku yang mengaturnya agar terlihat sungguhan"

"Tak masalah, tetap lanjutkan" Ucap Natsu mau Gelap atau tidak yang jelas dia masih bisa melihat.

"Uwahhh! Kenapa Gelap sekali!" Teriak Happy panik berlarian ke segala Arah.

"Yah, jadi kita kemari ingin membawa Erza kembali ke Menara atas dasar perintah Jellal" Ucap Simon langsung ke intinya dan tak lama suasana kembali terang

"Atas dasar apa?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Tak tau" Simon menggeleng "itu urusan Jellal selain itu, bisakah kau kembali ke tempat itu untuk selamatkan Erza kau Orang satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya untuk bisa melakukan ini" dia bersiap pergi

"Tanpa diperintah pun akan kulakukan sebagaimana mestinya" Balas Natsu dengan nada serius.

Simon tersenyum mendengar ini "baiklah sampai Jumpa di Menara dan kutunggu kau" dia langsung pergi dimana teman-temannya menunggu.

 **"Jadi, setelah ini apa tindakanmu?"**

"Tentu saja menghajar Bajingan itu" Jawab Natsu mengepalkan tangannya "aku tak percaya, dia malah melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini"

 **"Terkadang ada manusia yang keras kepala yang memang harus sedikit diberi Pelajaran lebih keras lagi termaksud kau Contohnya"**

"Kau menyebalkan" Natsu Sweatdrop dan melihat sekeliling yang sudah sepi, dan tak ada siapapun "tampaknya mereka membawa Happy juga" saking asyik mengobrol dia tak menyadari Exceed miliknya ini juga tak ada.

 **"Kau ini terkadang ada bodohnya juga rupanya"**

"-_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Menara**

"Jellal-Sama mereka sudah menangkapnya tanpa Hambatan sedikitpun" Ucap Pria berwajah aneh, dengan Rambut lurus hitam panjang seperti Wanita memberikan informasi "tapi, kali ini kenapa kita membawa Pengkhianat itu kembali dengan Sihir anda yang kau miliki tentunya dapat mudah diatasi"

"Hahaha kau salah Villdadus" Jawab Jellal tertawa kejam, di kursinya "menara Surga telah selesai dan juga akan sangat menjengkelkan jika aku membiarkannya hidup lebih lama lagi"

"Oh?" Pria yang diketahui bernama Villdadus ini hanya mengangguk meski tak faham.

"Demi tujuanku akan kujadikan dia tumbal" Jellal menyeringai sadis "si Erza Scarlet itu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kasino**

"Ughhhh! Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Lucy mengerang dan membuka matanya setelah diserang oleh beberapa orang aneh yang tak dikenal "tunggu, kenapa aku bebas?" dia waktu masih terikat gara-gara Gadis Kucing ini namun, sekarang sudah lepas.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya"

Lucy melihat Natsu tersenyum senang karena, dia baik-baik saja "Apa yang kau lakukan hanya duduk seperti itu? Dan kenapa semua disini sepi? Mana Gray?"

"Dia ada disini" Jawab Natsu menunjuk Gray yang terlentang dengan Tombak yang menancap di tubuh.

"Gray!.. Bagaimana bisa?!" Lucy shock dan tak percaya apa yang dia lihat namun, Natsu menendang kepala Lelaki berambut Hitam itu hingga, menimbulkan bunyi retak "hei! Natsu apa-apaan kau ini!" dia terkejut dengan tingkahnya.

"Jangan khawatir itu hanya Cloning saja" Jawab Natsu terlihat biasa saja "karena, Gray yang asli ada disini" dia menunjuk di lantai dan tak lama muncul seseorang dalam air.

"Gray-Sama ada disini" Ucap Juvia yang melindungi Lelaki itu dengan tubuhnya yang berair "bukan di dalam tubuhmu jadi, jangan iri" dia memberi Deathglare ke Gadis Pirang itu.

"Kenapa juga aku harus Iri?" Lucy Sweatdrop dengan tingkah Gadis berambut biru ini.

"Kau ini menyebalkan karena, ini kita jadi menyia-nyiakan waktu dan dia kabur!" Ucap Gray yang langsung menyalahkannya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Maaf" Ucap Juvia merasa bersalah, Natsu melihat ini malah ingin menghajar kepala temannya ini, Karena tingkah menyebalkan temannya namun, diurungkan karena Fokus dia sekarang adalah Erza yang sudah tak ada.

"Lupakan tentang itu" Ucap Gray terlihat tak peduli "yang terpenting sekarang dimana Erza? Apa dia baik-baik saja.

"Yang aku tau, dia bersama dengan teman-temannya yang dulu" Jawab Lucy mencoba mengingat itu kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gray yang masih tak mengerti.

Natsu memotong Pembicarann "Penjelasan nanti saja, yang terpenting kita kejar dia selagi tak begitu jauh" dia langsung berlari disusul Gray yang terlihat setuju.

"Ehh, benarkah itu akan berhasil?" Tanya Juvia agak ragu.

"Jangan khawatir Natsu Punya Indra penciuman yang sangat tajam meski seseorang itu dari jauh" Jawab Lucy tersenyum dan langsung menyusul mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kapal**

"Ugghhhh!" Erza menbuka mata dan dia berada di tempat lain tapi, dia sadar kondisinya Teriak di sebuah tiang, dia mencoba melepaskan diri tapi, tak bisa "sebenarnya aku ada dimana?"

"Kau ada di Kapal Nee-San" Jawab Shou datang dari atas "Kapal ini menuju ke Menara dimana Jellal menunggu kita"

"Begitu yah" Ucap Erza dengan nada Pelan, dia sudah bisa tau hal apa yang akan terjadi disana "sebelum itu bisakah kau lepaskan ikatanku ini"

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu karena, Nee-San masih pengkhianat" Shou menolak "selain itu, ikatanmu ini bukan ikatan biasa semakin kau bergerak dan meronta semakin pula ikatannya kuat dan satu hal lagi ikatan itu menghalangi Nee-San untuk bisa menggunakan sihir dan itu milik Milliana"

"Aku tau tapi, bisakah kau beri kesempatan untuk mengganti Baju dengan Armorku" Ucap Erza pasrah dan tak lama tubuhnya berkeringat dingin "aku, takut kembali ke menara itu tapi, jika mengenakan Armor itu, bagaikan selimut pengaman" tubuh dia bergetar, wajahnya ketakutan sama sekali tak menunjukan sisi beraninya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dihadapan yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir selain itu Pakaian itu, sangat Cocok dengan Nee-San" Jawab Shou tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya ini "aku sungguh rindu padamu, sudah lama sekali aku menantikan hal ini" Suara dia terisak dan air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Tapi, yang terpenting KENAPA KAU MENGKHINATI JELLAL!" Dia langsung membentak Figure yang dia sebut Kakak tapi, Erza tak menjawab apapun malah membuang muka "hmmpp! Baiklah kutinggalkan Nee-San disini untuk berfikir jernih lagi" dia langsung pergi ke atas meninggalkan Erza yang tak bicara.

 _"Kau, tau Rahasiamu itu tak bisa kau sembunyikan terus"_

 _"Jangan bertingkah sok kuat karena, dasarnya kau punya batas"_

 _"Berhentilah untuk mengingat masa lalu karena, itu akan hanya beban langkahmu menuju beban"_

 _"Kau tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri karena, dasarnya semua manusia saling membantu bukan individual"_

 _"Berhenti jadi, Orang lain dan jadilah dirimu sendiri karena, aslinya kau tak seperti ini"_

 _"Jika, ada apa-apa mintakah bantuan padaku, aku sendiri takkan sungkan untuk membantu"_

 _'Natsu benar! Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri karena, aku masih punya orang-orang yang mau membantuku'_ Batin Erza membayangkan wajah dan kata-kata DragonSlayer Api itu _'ini memang menyedihkan buatku aku seperti ini karena tak ingin mereka tau tentangku tapi, Natsu kau berbeda dan malah mengerti aku kumohon! Padamu selamatkan aku! Dan bebaskan aku dari tempat ini! Tujukan padaku bagaimana Naga menyelamatkan Kesatria'_ dia menangis pelan dan berharap DragonSlayer Api itu datang dan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Perahu**

"Sialan! Aku tak menyangka mereka menculik Happy dan Erza saat kita pingsan! Ini benar-benar tak Jantan!" Ucap Gray merasa frustasi setelah mendengar Penjelasan Natsu "grrr! Kita yang disini tak bisa berbuat banyak"

"Guhh! Jangan khawatir guhh! Kita akan mengambil dia kembali guhh!" Ucap Natsu agak kepayahan karena, sedang naik perahu yang saat ini tengah tidur di pangkuan Lucy.

"Kenapa kau tak minta Irene untuk membuat obat penghilang mabuk" Usul Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus Rambut Pink Natsu, di lain sisi Juvia menunjukan wajah yang berbeda seolah-seolah tak suka dengan hal ini meski Lucy menyadari ini juga dia hanya menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana mereka menangkap Erza?" Tanya Gray "sulit di percaya orang seperti dia malah mudah sekali tertangkap" dia masih sulit mempercayai hal ini.

"Mungkin saja Nona Erza telah kalah oleh mereka" Ucap Juvia.

"Erza takkan kalah semudah itu dari mereka!" Ucap Gray membentak Gadis Hujan ini membuatnya ketakutan ",kau, tak tau apa-apa tentangnya jadi, tutup mulutmu"

"Maaf!" Ucap Juvia pelan merasa bersalah, Natsu tak suka melihat kelakuan temannya ini langsung bicara.

"Guhhh! Oii! Brengsek! Tak perlu kasar juga!" Natsu membentak dengan nada tinggi "Guhhh! Cepat minta maaf sebab, jika tidak akan kutendang kau dari sini"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Gray lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus argumen lagi "Maaf, Juvia telah kasar Padamu"

"Tak masalah" Jawab Juvia blush pandangannya kini tertuju pada Natsu yang tertidur _'Natsu-san selalu membantuku dimana pun itu'_ dia tersenyum hangat, Lucy menyeringai dia tau Gadis ini juga termaksud Potensi dalam 'Mate' Natsu.

"Aku tak tau banyak tentang musuh kita dan mereka bilang adalah Nakama Erza dulu" Jawab Lucy dengan wajah sedih "selain itu aku tak tau banyak tentang dia karena kenal beberapa bulan"

"Mungkin Natsu tau banyak mengingat dia yang paling dekat dengan Erza diantara semua anggota Guild" Ucap Gray, dia sendiri waktu kecil tak terlalu dekat dengannya apalagi waktu mata dia masih sebelah dan belum diobati.

"Ughhhh! Aku juga tak terlalu tau tapi, ughh! Yang jelas sebelum Erza Gabung dengan Fairy Tail dia berasal dari sana ughh!" Jawab Natsu sedikit berdusta karena, dia tau mana Pribadi seseorang yang tak boleh diceritakan.

"Tch! Payah!" Gray mendecak kesal.

Lucy melihat sesuatu yang tinggi di tengah laut "mungkin itu yang dimaksud Menara Surga"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Menara**

"Jadi, ini sudah selesai yah" Ucap Erza cukup terkejut dengan bangunan ini yang sudah rampung seutuhnya, dia langsung didorong oleh Simon.

"Yah, bangunan ini dibangun 8 tahun waktu yang cukup lama" Jawab Shou "dan kamilah yang membangun ini semua"

"8 tahun? Kalian sudah terlihat berubah" Ucap Erza hanya menatap lantai dan tak lama dia di kurung di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan kedua tangan terikat, Simon melihat hal ini tak bicara banyak sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Upacaranya akan dimulai besok, dan kami menangkapmu karena untuk dijadikan tumbal" Ucap Shou "tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu karena dasarnya Nee-San adalah pengkhianat dan Jellal benar-benar marah soal"

 _'Upacara? Jadi mereka akan mengaktifkan R-System?'_ Batin Erza terkejut

"Tapi, pada dasarnya kita tak bisa melihat Nee-San lagi, yah itu tak masalah tapi, ini semua demi Surga" Ucap Shou tak merasa bersalah "kau takut? Bukankah tempat ini mengingat kembali memory waktu kita mau kabur"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kalian sudah seharusnya bebas?" Ucap Erza terlihat biasa saja "dan kenapa kalian semua kembali ke tempat menyedihkan ini" dia masih mengingat waktu Natsu kemari semua orang disana sudah bebas.

"Pada awalnya kita berfikir begitu tapi, Jellal bilang kebebasan seperti itu hanyalah omong kosong" Ucap Shou menyeringai "aku minta maaf atas hal pada dasarnya aku ini pengecut dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri"

"Lupakan soal itu, aku tak peduli" Ucap Erza serius "yang terpenting kau harusnya sudah tau tujuan dari R-System yaitu membangkitkan kembali orang-orang yang sudah mati"

"Kau tau banyak tentang hal ini yah, Nee-San" Shou tersenyum "benar Revive System sebuah Sihir dimana mengganti nyawa seseorang dan membangkitkan nyawa yang lain, dan memang benar sihir ini dilarang karena tentang kemanusiaan meski begitu, mereka tak tau cara Fikiran Jellal yang benar-benar Absolute!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah terjebak dalam Sihir Hitam" Ucap Erza memberi Deathglare.

"Tak peduli pada dasarnya Jellal aksn menuntun kita ke dalam kebebasan surga" Ucap Shou menyeringai sadis "pada saat Jellal membangkitkannya Dunia akan terlahir kembali dan kita jugalah yang akan menjadi Hukum di Dunia ini"

"Kebebasan yang kalian maksud hanyalah ilusi Belaka saja" Ucap Erza sambil memikirkan cara keluar dari sini.

"Hahahaha orang-orang yang telah merampas kebebasan kami, termaksud orang-orang dewan disana yang tak peduli sama sekali! Akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya tentang kepedihan!" Teriak Shou dengan tertawa sadis "kita akan merampas semua kebebasan mereka, menebar kebencian dan juga ketakutan dan kesedihan pada mereka!" Erza melihat kesempatan ini tanpa ragu langsung menendang Kaki Adiknya ini dan membuatnya Pingsan.

*Duagghhh!.

Erza langsung cepat melepaskan diri "yang benar saja, aku takkan membiarkan hal ini terjadi" dia langsung masuk mode baju Armor "Jellal! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal ini!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Era**

"Apa maksudmu! Sisa R-System masih aktif!" Ketua Dewan Dojima shock mendengar hal ini "dan itu mustahil bukan!"

"8 tahun yang lalu seorang Pemuja Sihir Hitam telah menginvestasikan Uang besar untuk membangun kembali R-System" Ucap Blueno menjelaskan "tapi, para dewan sudah menghentikan hal ini, seharusnya pembangunan itu sudah tak ada dilaksanakan lagi tapi, kenapa jadi begini"

"Sebenarnya ada 8 Menara yang berada di ujung Pantai Utara Kaelum" Sambung Yuri "tapi, orang-orang disana hanya menganggap itu kabar burung saja"

"Jadi, itu udah selesai tapi, kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" Tanya Ultear.

"Itu bukan R-System tapi, Menara Surga" Sambung Siegrain

"Itu tak penting!" Teriak Dojima terlihat sangat frustasi disini "itu adalah Sihir terlarang dan bisa menjadi malapetaka bagi yang lain, kita harus mengirimkan pasukan penuh dan menghentikan itu sebisa mungkin!"

"Tapi, kita tak tau musuh kita siapa?" Sambung Michello "munculnya R-System ini tak ada hubungannya dengan orang yang dulu maksudku oranf yang membangun Menara ini orang yang berbeda"

"Dan tak salah menara itu dibangun oleh Orang yang bernama Jellal" Ucap Blueno.

"Jellal?!" Teriak Dojima yang tak tau apapun.

"Aku tak pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya" Sambung Yuri

"Itu nama panggilannya untuk saat ini identitas dia tak diketahui" Ucap Blueno

"Tch!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan akhirnya selesai seperti biasa aku membuat Chapter yang membosankan seperti pertunjukan yang tak ada hadiahnya whakss! -_- see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	32. Chapter 32

**Dan... Lagi... Aku kembali dengan Update terbaru seperti biasa dan fic ini juga sebentar lagi akan mendekati waktu satu tahun telah berjalan dan baru sampai Arc Tower Of Heaven dan bahkan belum sampai Arc Tenrou lah mungkin tiga bulan lagi tapi aku bisa yakin dan menjamin bahwa itu bisa berjalan sesuai dengan harapan karena terkadang harapan yang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan (jadi amsyong -_-) hahaha dan sudah seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya Arc baru itu berarti Lemon dari Orang yang berbeda jika, kalian sudah hafal pasti akan tau jadi men target selanjutnya (:v abaikan saja kemesuman Author yang tak tertandingi ini) so! Aku rasa takkan mempublish fic baru dalam waktu ke depan? See ya!**

 **P.s : ohhhh, ya aku mau Tanya Anime FT katanya muncul tahun ini jika, kalian tau waktu dan bulan tolong beritau di Review ini oke? Saya sangat menghargai jasa dan bantuan kalian jika diperlukan**

 **Chapter 26 : Prepare Game**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Ruangan Jellal**

"Hahahaha seperti biasa Erza memang Orang yang menarik!" Jellal tertawa puas dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi "Permainan ini apakah aku yang dikalahkan atau aku yang akan menang?" tampak seringai jahat di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Jellal aku rasa Pihak Dewan takkan tinggal diam jika sudah mengetahui ini" Ucap Vildadus menyela "dan kurasa mereka akan bergerak sekarang"

"Tak apa kita nikmati saja Permainan ini seperti bermain Catur" Ucap Jellal tak menggubris perkataan anak buahnya ini "karena yang kita pertaruhkan masa depan dan hidup, mati seseorang jadi, tak usah risau dan nikmati Permainan Surga ini"

.

.

.

.

\- **ERA**

Dan bisa dilihat para Pak Tua Dewan ini tengah berdiskusi atau bisa dibilang berdebat satu sama lain agar pendapat masing-masing bakal diterima tapi, nampaknya hal itu mustahil karena mereka Orang tua yang tak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Dasar Orang-orang tua yang lemah" Komentar Siegrain kasar tentu saja memicu amarah yang lain.

!

"Bicara apa kau bocah kecil?" Blueno hanya memberi Deathglare.

"Dengar! Menurutku mengirim pasukan sebanyak itu akan sia-sia dan juga ini terlalu beresiko" Ucap Siegrain menggebrak meja "meski itu bisa tapi, kemungkinan berhasil cuman nol persen kurasa satu-satunya cara hanya menggunakan **Satelit Square Etherion** "

"Sihir Penghancur Massa? Kau sudah Gila?" Yuri terkejut mendengar ide terlalu Bodoh ini.

"Kau tau Daya hancurnya sangat dahsyat bahkan sanggup menghancurkan satu kota dalam sekejap!" Teriak Michello.

"Etherion adalah senjata yang berbahaya bahkan melebihi R-System!" Ucap Dojima.

"Tapi, Satelit Square bisa membidik targetnya dengan tepat!" Ucap Siegrain memberi pembelaan terhadap pendapatnya "bila kita ingin menghancurkan sesuatu yang lebih besar maka cuma itulah caranya"

"Aku setuju dengannya" Ucap Ultear mengangkat tangan "disini kita gunakan suara terbanyak disini ada 9 orang dan 3 orang yang setuju menggunakan Etherion jika ada 3 lagi yang setuju maka gunakan Etherion"

"Kita tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!" Teriak Siegrain kesal "cepat putuskan! kalian harus gunakan Satelit itu untuk R-System"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Luar Menara**

"Jumlah mereka banyak sekali dari dugaanku" Ucap Gray yang mengmati situasi sambil sembunyi.

"Arghhh persetan dengan itu langsung terobos dan masuk!" Ucap Natsu kesal diam paling tak suka dengan yang namanya menunggu "kita hancurkan semua para Penjaga itu jadi, serahkan padaku"

"Tunggu dulu" Lucy langsung menahannya "jika melakukan hal yang tak jelas dan ribut itu bisa membahayakan Erza dan Happy yang tertangkap disana selain itu tamatlah Riwayat kita jika sampai ketahuan" entah kenapa Natsu menurut saja tanpa protes.

Juvia muncul dari dalam air "kufikir aku menemukan jalan ke Menara tanpa ketahuan jika melewati dalam air"

"Kerja bagus!" Gray memuji membuat Gadis itu Blush kecil

"Tentu saja Perjalanan ini cukup lama jadi, bisakah kalian menahan nafas lebih lama?" Tanya Juvia bagi dia tak masalah tapi, tidak dengan Orang ini.

" 15 menit aku masih bisa bertahan" Ucap Gray dengan pede.

"Setengah Jam aku masih bisa" Sambung Natsu karena sudah banyak berlatih.

"Kalian benar-benar Monster!" Lucy shock baginya lima menit saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

"Baiklah Gunakan ini" Ucap Juvia membuat Bola Air Transparan "ini memudahkan kalian untuk bernafas dan sebagainya tapi, tak bertahan lama" dia mempraktekannya dengan cara Kepala Natsu dimasukan ke dalam.

"Whoooo! Ini menyenangkan Juvia!" Teriak Natsu terlihat sangat senang.

"Ah! Bu-bukan apa-apa" Balas Juvia Gugup dengan Blush, Lucy hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi ini dia tau Gadis ini salah satu Potensi Mate tapi, ini hanya menunggu waktu.

Dan mereka mulai masuk ke dalam tanpa sebuah hambatan dan tak lama mereka muncul di permukaan.

*Pwahhh!

"Kurasa ini dasar dari Menaranya" Ucap Gray mengamati situasi.

"Kau yakin kita tak salah Jalan?" Tanya Lucy agak ragu.

"Ini sudah benar" Jawab Juvia mantap tapi, tak lama mereka ketahuan oleh Penjaga yang lain.

"PENYUSUP!"

"Sial, kita ketahuan juga pada akhirnya" Lucy mengumpat sambil memerat Bajunya yang basah.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini kurasa mustahil untuk kembali" Gray menyeringai mengaktifkan Sihir Es miliknya "dan aku rasa satu-satunya jalan hanya melawan mereka"

"Benar" Juvia mengangguk setuju.

*Ngggggngggg!

Sebelum ketiga Orang itu siap menyerang ada Gelombang tekanan yang kuat dan membuat mereka berkeringat dingin tapi, lebih terkejut lagi Para Penjaga itu Pingsan tak jelas dengan mata memutih dan mulut menganga keluar busa.

"Sial!, Apa itu!" Gray yang paling panik sendiri dan juga terlihat agak takut juga.

"Itu ulahku jadi tenang saja" Balas Natsu tenang dan berjalan melewatinya, bagi Lucy dia sudah tak heran dan hal ini pernah terjadi waktu di Hargeon "dan lagipula lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus buat keributan" dia sedikit mengendus.

"Sugoi!" Juvia menutup mulut terlihat Kagum sekali "kau tak Kaget dengan hal ini Lucy?" dia bertanya ke Gadis Pirang itu.

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya dua kali" Jawab Lucy biasa saja "yah, sebaiknya kita ikuti dia karena penciuman dia sangat tajam"

 _'Apa itu?'_ Juvia menyadari hal yang aneh di tubuh Lucy terutama di area Leher dan terlihat berwarna merah seperti bekas Gigitan dan sebuah Tatto _'nanti saja Juvia tanyakan'_ dia langsung mengikuti yang lain.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Tuan Jellal apa yang anda Fikirkan membiarkan Para Penyusup itu masuk kesini?" Tanya Vildadus terlihat Protes

"Sudah kubilang padamu ini Permainan dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan level satu" Ucap Jellal dengan seringai "jika, mereka berhasil maka itu bagus, bukankah ini jadi lebih menarik?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tak bisa menyelesaikan Upacaranya dengan cepat" Ucap Vildadus terlihat cemas "dan juga cepat atau lambat Dewan sihir akan menemukan kita"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Ucap Jellal dengan tangan menopang Dagu "hal seperti itu mana mungkin bisa dihentikan"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Menara**

"Ini, aneh Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya apa mereka sengaja membiarkan kita masuk?" Komentar Juvia "kalau aku fikir kurasa mereka sudah mengetahui pergerakan yang kita lakukan tapi, aku bingung kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Apa mereka sengaja memancing kita kesini?" Ucap Gray tapi, dia melirik ke arah Lucy yang serasa berbeda "tunggu! Kau dapat Pakaian itu dari mana?"

"Ohhh ini aku dapat dari Virgo" Jawab Lucy melihat Gaun panjang yang dikenakan dan lebih mirip Seorang Putri "selain itu aku tak mau basah dengan Pakaian seperti itu makanya aku ganti selain itu, apa kalian betah dengan Pakaian basah seperti itu?"

"Hal seperti itu sangat ribet lebih baik seperti ini" Ucap Gray mendekati Natsu dengan tubuh berkobar Api "dan akan cepat kering"

 _'Benar juga'_ Lucy Sweatdrop tapi, tak lama terdengar suara ramai yang kemari.

"Mereka ada disana!"

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!"

"Apa, boleh buat kita selaikan ini dengan cepat" Ucap Natsu yang bersiap mengeluarkan Haoshouku Haki.

*Slasjhhh!

*Crattt!

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi entah kenapa beberapa Penjaga itu langsung tumbang karena suatu yang cepat dan seperti terkena tebasan tebang, Natsu hanya tertawa dia tau siapa ini wangi Aroma Strawberry yang kuat dengan perpaduan Metal dan besi yang khas dan yang lain sudah melihat siapa figure itu.

"Whoa! Erza!" Gray yang paling terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja rupanya" Ucap Lucy terlihat lega melihatnya.

Erza melihat nakamanya ada disini dan terkejut juga "apa yang kalian lakukan disini"

"Berhenti bicara hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu!" Ucap Natsu yang terlihat sangat kesal disini "katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini lagi? Seharusnya kau pergi menjauh dari sini" dia bukan pertama kali datang ke tempat ini.

"A-aku..." Erza tak berkutik dan tak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Dan juga kau harus jelaskan padaku? Kenapa kau ingin kembali lagi? Apa kau masih punya urusan dengan si Blueberry itu?" Ucap Natsu terlihat serius yang dia tau akar dari Permasalah ini adalah dia

Erza menatap arah lain "Pergilah biar ini jadi urusanku dan kau yang lain tak seharusnya ada disini"

*Pletak!

Natsu menyentil dahinya "kau bisa saja menjadi Orang yang menyebalkan yah, berhentilah bersikap sok begitu karena ini bukan kau yang sesungguhnya!"

"Kau kenapa sih!..." Erza sangat kesal memegang dahinya yang Merah, sementara Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat scene ini "Sakit tau!" Natsu hanya mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari Happy terlebih dahulu" Ucap Natsu lupa dengan tujuannya tadi "jika, aku sudah selesai maka kita akan selesaikan ini secara bersama dan tenang saja aku takkan lama" dia menghilang dalam kilauan Cahaya.

"Grrrr si Bodoh itu bertindak seenaknya lagi" Ucap Gray hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan tingkah kawannya "baiklah ayo kita susul dia"

"Err.. Kurasa biar Natsu yang mengurusi urusannya" Ucap Lucy sudah percaya bahwa lelakinya kuat dan bisa menghadapi masalah sendirinya.

"Jangan khawatir masalah Natsu biar aku yang urus" Ucap Erza mencegahnya menyusul Natsu "dan kalian pergi dari sini dan menjauhlah sebisa mungkin"

"Bicara apa kau Erza!" Lucy Protes dengan keputusannya "kita tak pergi tanpa kau dan Natsu kita akan pulang bersama"

"Aku setuju dengan FlameBrain ini tak seperti kau biasanya" Ucap Gray dia malah tak segera menyusul Natsu dan memilih diam "dan juga, kita sudah sejauh ini terlibat dan mustahil untuk kembali tanpa menyelesaikannya"

"Maaf, jika aku menyela yang kudengar dari Natsu kau ada hubungan dengan Menara ini?" Tanya Lucy agak sedikit mendengar dari cerita Natsu "dan siapa itu Jellal? Apa yang dimaksud Blueberrry itu?"

"Entahlah.." Erza tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tak masalah jika kau tak mau menceritakan hal ini kepada kita" Ucap Lucy dengan senyum "tapi, jangan lupa kau tak sendiri karena ada teman-temanmu disini yang membantu masalah kau"

"Pe-pergilah..." Ucap Erza dengan tubuh bergetar dan terlihat seperti kau.

"Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini kau cukup aneh" Ucap Gray yang terlihat hilang kesabaran tapi, Gadis Scarlet ini menoleh dengan linangan air mata dan dia shock _'Mampus aku! jika sampai Flamebrain tau ini!'_ dia takut waktu seperti ini dan hal ini pernah terjadi kepadanya waktu secara sengaja membuat nangis Mirajane alhasil dia kena bogeman beberapa kali darinya terlebih lagi jika, ini Erza.

"Maaf... Pertarungan kali ini menang atau tidak tetap saja Hasilnya sama" Ucap Erza mengucek matanya "ini seperti sebuah takdir yang memang tak bisa dihindari"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Juvia terlihat tak mengerti.

"Baiklah selama kalian ada disini akan kuceritakan semuanya" Erza menghela nafas Panjang "ini adalah Menara surga atau orang lain menyebut R-System"

'Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya tapi, dari mana?' Lucy berfikir.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada beberapa kelompok aliran sihir Hitam yang membangun sebuah Menara untuk menghidupkan kembali Orang yang telah tiada" Ucap Erza mulai menjelaskan "agar pembangunan ini tak diketahui pemerintah, mereka berkeliling kota dan ke suatu desa untuk mengambil Orang-orang yang akan dijadikan budak, dan aku termaksud salah satunya"

"Serius?..." Gray terlalu shock dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Dan disaat itu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Jellal" Ucap Erza mengingat kembali masa lalunya "dan disaat itu dia masih jadi Orang yang normal dan kita bersama-sama berjuang untuk kebebasan, dia adalah Pemimpin dan aku memperhatikannya lebih dari yang lain namun, setiap waktu berlalu dia sekarang menjadi Orang yang berbeda dan mungkin Iblis panggilan yang Cocok untuknya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tak lakukan pemberontakan hal seperti itu mustahil jika menunggu saja?" Ucap Gray dia tak tau masa lalu temannya lebih buruk darinya.

"Dan katanya waktu kecil kau pernah bertemu dengan Natsu? Itu berarti..." Ucap Lucy dia tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Yah, memang kita melakukan pemberontakan namun, mereka menggunakan sihir jadi, kita kalah telak" Jawab Erza tersenyum dia masih mengingat beberapa sihir yang diajarkan kakek Rob "dan Natsu? Waktu itu Jellal sudah berubah Yah aku tak tau harus bilang apa tapi jika tak ada dia waktu itu yang mengacau aku takkan bebas sampai sekarang" itulah sebabnya dia nenyimpan rasa suka yang lebih kepada DragonSlayer Api itu dan sampai sekarang dia takkan pernah lupa akan hal itu.

"Jika mereka sudah bebas? Kenapa mereka kembali lagi?" Tanya Gray agak sedikit bingung dengan cerita ini "dan apa tujuan membangun Menara ini selain membangkitkan orang mati? Aku yakin ada maksud lain"

"Jika tujuan lain kurasa ada yaitu membangkitkan Zeref" Jawab Erza mengingat kata-kata dari orang yang pernah dulu ia kagumi

Gray terlihat agak shock mendengar ini "Zeref? Tunggu jangan bilang Zeref yang itu?"

"Iya, dia terkenal sebagai penyihir Hitam legendaris dan paling ditakuti" Ucap Erza mengusap air matanya "dia juga menciptakan Iblis buatan dia sendiri Lullaby dan Deliora termaksud Iblis ciptaan dia" Gray agak sensitiv mendengar itu mengingat dia juga punya masalah waktu itu.

"Jangan bilang jika dia ingin membangkitkan orang seperti itu?" Ucap Juvia sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tujuan aslinya aku kurang tau tapi, dia bilang jika Orang itu dibangkitkan maka bisa memunculkan Hukum Surga" Erza sedikit kurang yakin apa yang dia maksud

"Mereka bilang kau pengkhianat? Dan juga seharusnya mereka sudah bebas bukan? Jika waktu itu ada Natsu? Kenapa tak pergi saja daripada harus kembali?" Tanya Lucy cukup bingung dengan cerita ini "bukankah seharusnya Jellal yang disebut pengkhianat"

"Entahlah, tapi Kurasa Jellal telah mempengaruhi Fikiran mereka" Ucap Erza hal seperti ini menjadi kesalahannya makanya dia disebut pengkhianat "aku rasa aku telah mengabaikan mereka selama 8 tahun jadi, kurasa itu wajar"

"Erza..." Lucy tak tau bagaimana menghiburnya.

"Cuman mengalahkan Jellal satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan ini" Ucap Erza terlihat serius

"Benarkah begitu?" Gray tak terlalu yakin _'selain itu dari kata-kata dia tadi ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan sekarang hingga tak dibicarakan'_

!

Shou datang entah darimana "Nee-san ceritamu itu? Apa maksudmu bercerita seperti itu kepada mereka?" dia terlihat mendengar semuanya.

"Shou..."

"Jangan bercanda ceritamu itu cuman omong kosong! Padahal kenyataan tak seperti itu!" Teriak Shou sangat kesal "8 tahun yang lalu bukankah kau yang meledakan kapal yang kita naiki dan pergi sendiri jika, saja Jellal tak menutupi hal ini Niscaya kita sudah pergi mencarimu dan menghajarmu"

"Jellal berbicara seperti itu padamu huh? Kalau aku jadi kau mungkin tak percaya sepenuhnya dengan Jellal" Ucap Lucy memberi pembelaan "baiklah katakan padaku seharusnya jika, kau sudah lama kenal Erza seharusnya kau sudah tau sifatnya tapi, apa kau yakin jika dia tega melakukan seperti itu?"

"Ya, ampun jika aku jadi kau mungkin sudah pergi dan buat perahu sendiri" Ucap Gray melipat tangan "dan bebas daripada mendengar omong kosong seperti itu"

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti! Kita!" Ucap Shou dengan nada membentak ",aku berhutang budi pada Jellal! Dan membangun Menara ini selama 8 tahun, dan jika itu benar maka berarti kata-kata Jellal itu sebuah kebohongan?!" otak dia yang agak telmi ini bisa berfikir dengan cepat dan tau.

"Itu memang benar" Suara lain datang dan Seorang Pria berbadan besar muncul.

"Simon.."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Juvia

Simon sedikit melirik "kalau tak salah kau salah satu Elemen Four dari Guid Phantom tapi, karena suatu hal Guid itu dibubarkan"

"Apa maumu?" Gray bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Tenang saja aku takkan melakukan hal seperti itu" Balas Simon tenang "dan lagipula aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Natsu sewaktu di Kasino dan aku buat keributan sedikit agar itu terlihat nyata meski Pura-pura"

Yang paling terkejut disini adalah Erza dia tau cepat atau lambat DragonSlayer Api itu akan ikut campur dalam masalahnya mengingat sifatnya itu.

"Ohhh, pantas saja rupanya itu Ulah kau" Ucap Gray mengingat lagi waktu di Kasino keadaan disana tiba-tiba sangat Gelap.

"Ka-kau menipu kita..." Shou yang paling shock mendengar ini.

"Kau, Wally, dan Milliana kalian semua telah ditipu oleh Jellal" Ucap Simon dia tau rencananya akan berhasil "dan waktu itu aku hanya berpura-pura saja dan menunggu waktu yang tepat dan sekarang saatnya"

"Kau tak pernah berubah ya, Simon" Erza tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku tak pernah berubah sama sekali" Ucap Simon tersenyum juga "dan aku takkan pernah lupa tentang kekacauan waktu itu" dia memeluknya.

"Jadi, kau tau itu Natsu yah!" Erza tersenyum senang dan membalas Pelukannya.

"Tunggu... Siapa itu Natsu?" Shou tak tau apa yang terjadi disini.

"Baiklah apa kau masih Ingat kekacauan yang aneh yang dilakukan satu Orang?" Ucap Simon, bocah Berambut Putih itu membelalak matanya dan mengingat hal itu kembali "dan sekarang dia ada disini, mungkin dia akan kecewa mendengar hal ini"

"Tunggu! Kau tau Natsu?" Tanya Gray.

"Meski aku tak tau namanya waktu itu dari ciri fisik dia tanpa dijelaskan pun aku sudah tau bahwa dia takkan pernah berubah" Jawab Simon tersenyum "dan kurasa memang dia masih mengenaliku juga hahaha"

Shou menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan rasa frustasi "Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku tak mempercayai Nee-San! Siapa yang salah disini! Dan siapa yang harus kupercaya!" dia berteriak kencang.

Erza berjongkok di sampingnya dan tersenyum "kurasa itu hal wajar mengingat sangat sulit untuk menerima semua itu tapi, yang jelas aku takkan pernah lupa terhadap kalian dan waktu itu tak ada yang bisa kulakukan karena aku masih terlalu takut" dia memeluk Kepala Adiknya.

"Tapi, kau sudah siap sekarang bukan?" Simon menyeringai, Gadis Scarlet itu mengangguk "aku sudah lama menunggu waktu ini sekarang ada banyak penyihir yang kuat, dan kita akan melawan Jellal dengan menggabungkan kekuatan kita"

"Ayo" Ajak Gray.

"Tunggu!" Simon menahannya "tapi, pertama-tama kita harus menghentikan pertarungan Wally dan Natsu karena, jika kita mengalahkan Jellal itu berarti kita butuh kekuatannya Juga"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **ERA**

"Kita perlu menghancurkan Menara itu dengan Satelit Square Etherion itu" Ucap Siegrain dengan nada tinggi "sekarang kita tak punya pilihan lain dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara!"

"Tapi..."

"Memang ini baru pertama kali dilakukan aku rasa semuanya bisa mengerti seberapa bahayanya benda itu" Ucap Ultear terlihat kalem.

"Menggunakan Etherion bisa saja berdampak pada Menghancurkan tempat itu tak tersisa" Ucap Dojima terlihat masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya "semua Orang yang tak berdosa berada di dalam menara itu akan terbunuh"

"Ini Demi Dunia Sihir ada harga yang memang harus dibayar" Ucap Siegrain.

"Aku rasa, aku setuju dengan pendapatnya" Ucap Reiji mengangkat tangan "memang konsukuensinya besar tapi, dampaknya lebih buruk jika kita membiarkan itu terjadi"

"Aku juga" Yuri mengangkat tangan tanda setuju "ini adalah suatu pengorbanan, aku yakin bocah ini pasti mengerti betapa berharganya jumlah nyawa jadi, kita Gunakan Etherion"

"Hahh?!"

 _'Bagus tinggal satu Orang lagi'_ Siegrain menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Clingggg!

"Huh? Aku turun dimana?" Natsu muncul disebuah Ruangan yang penuh dengan aksesoris kucing, Pokoknya semua yang ada diruangan itu serba kucing, dan yang jelas ini Kamar seseorang "ahhh, baiklah perasaan Happy tadi ada disini?" dia mengendus tapi, baunya hilang dan berpindah tempat.

!

 _'Sebenarnya dia ini bodoh atau apa?'_ Natsu hanya Sweatdrop dia sudah tau ada seseorang yang mengacungkan Pistol ke arahnya namun, dia biarkan saja dan Pura-pura tak tau _'ahhh, lakukan apapun yang kau mau tuan'_

'Ini, jadi hari kematianmu Boy!' Ucap Wally dia langsung menembakan Pistol tepat ke arah Natsu.

*Dorrr!

Tapi, sama hal dengan yang lain tembakan tadi hanya tembus dan melewati Natsu seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

 _'Kenapa? Ini'_ Wally shock karena tembakan dia tak berhasil atau membunuh Natsu, dia mencoba sekali lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama dan tak ada gerakan.

"Kau tau jika aku jadi kau mungkin takkan melakukan itu" Ucap Natsu hanya melirik ke belakang "bisa kau beritau dimana kalian menyembunyikan Happy? Daripada harus melakukan seperti ini?"

"Kau Bocah bangsat!" Wally terpicu Ucapan Natsu dia menembak lagi tapi Hasilnya tetap sama.

*Plakkk!

"Kau ini menyebalkan!" Happy memukul kepalanya dengan Guling tapi, dia melihat majikannya juga "ahhh Natsu aku tak tau kau ada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu" Natsu Sweatdrop.

Tak lama Milliana juga datang kemari "Nya! Wally! Apa kau melihat kucingku terbang kemari?" dia melihat kamarnya yang sudah ramai dengan Orang dan tak lama dia langsung hening membisu.

"Yo! Kau sudah dewasa rupanya" Ucap Natsu memberi salam dia masih hafal Gadis ini "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ehh..?" Milliana hanya blush melihat Lelaki yang serasa Familiar baginya "Err... Baik"

"Kau kenal dia Natsu? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Happy yang tak tau banyak.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang untuk aku jelaskan" Jawab Natsu.

"Ehhh, kumohon jangan sakiti dia!" Ucap Happy memohon "dia Orang yang baik selalu merawat dan menjagaku dia selalu memberiku Ikan"

"Tak usah khawatir aku takkan menyakiti Orang yang berbuat baik" Ucap Natsu dengan Seringai "lagipula dia hanya terobsesi dengan kucing saja"

"Sialan kau mengganggu bagian pentingku saja!" Ucap Wally sangat kesal dan menembak Kucing itu "sebaiknya kau menyingkir sana!"

Happy hanya terbang menghindar dengan ekspresi panik "wahhh! Natsu Orang ini berbahaya cepat singkirkan dia!"

"Wally! Jangan melukai kucing kecil itu!" Teriak Milliana menarik kerah baju rekannya "Kucing itu baik dia tak salah dan juga teman Kucing itu jangan kau lukai dia juga!"

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Wally ingin melepaskan cengkramannya "biar aku urus mereka dan kau tinggal duduk diam saja"

"Sudah kubilang jangan!" Milliana tetap bersikeras dan menahan rekannya.

Natsu sudah berada berdiri di depan mereka tangannya menghitam karena efek Bushouku Haki dan menghajar Lelaki tepat dibagian Perut dan menghempasnya dan langsung pingsan seketika, Milliana melihat ini bergetar ketakutan.

Natsu melihat ini dia hanya mengelus rambutnya "kau tak usah khawatir aku takkan menyakitimu dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari tempat ini" Gadis itu hanya Blush kecil.

"Ayo Natsu! Kita ke tempat Erza!" Ajak Happy.

"Yah" Ucap Natsu.

"Tunggu!" Milliana memanggil mereka "kalian akan pergi? Terus aku takkan bisa bertemu Happy kembali? Dan tak bisa bermain bersamanya"

"Jangan khawatir kau datang saja ke Fairy Tail dan disana kau bisa bermain dengan Happy sepuasmu" Jawab Natsu dengan senyum Grin "dan juga saat ini aku sedang ada urusan jadi, lain kali yah"

"Dan kau bisa kemari dengan Ikan yang banyak!" Ucap Happy.

"Tentu" Milliana hanya tersenyum senang karena bisa bertemu mereka lagi suatu hari nanti.

"Ayo kita susul Erza"

"Aye!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sudah kuduga Simon dan Shou mengkhianati kita dan Wally, Milliana telah dikalahkan oleh Salamander itu" Ucap Jellal memainkan catur sendiri "yah memang seharusnya Permainan seperti ini karena gak asik jika hanya satu pihak yang menikmati hahaha" dia tak terlihat takut.

"Tuan Jellal izinkan kami ikut serta dalam penangkapan Erza" Ucap Vildadus sedikit memohon "karena jika dibiarkan kita tak bisa mempercepat waktu upacara itu"

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan dengan dirimu sendiri?" Ucap Jellal.

"Serius?" Tanya Vildadus meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja" Jellal mengangguk.

"Baiklah" Vildadus menyeringai sadis dia menutup wajahnya dan tak lama ekspresi kalem dan tenang kini berubah derastis sekali terlebih menjadi liar dan stres "kakakaka! Go~To~Hell bersiaplah untuk kumasukan ke dalam neraka terdalam, kakakakak!"

"Aku tugaskan kalian Guild Gelap Pembunuh dan Perampok Trinity Seven" Ucap Jellal dengan wajah kejam "untuk menghabisi penggangu itu karena ini Giliran kalian"

Tapi, dia tak sendiri ada dua Orang lain yang berdiri disampingnya yang satu Pria setengah bugil, berbadan besar dengan Kepala yang seperti burung hantu, dan yang satu Seorang Wanita mengenakan Kimono panjang, dan Rambut Ikat pita dengan warna pink, dan tahi lalat dibawah mata.

"Kuokkkk! Siapa-siapa-siapa kita hancurkan saja" Ucap Fukoro dengan memutarkan Kepala 180 derajat.

"Mungkin hari ini adalah sebuah Takdir Cinta dan Kehidupan bertemu" Ucap Ikaruga terlihat tenang sekali "dan hari ini akan jadi suatu festival yang menarik"

"Bagus"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cutttt aku selesai lagi di Chapter ini dan seperti biaea cukup pendek mengingat saya gak terlalu ahli Dalam merangkai kata ahh lupakan.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hahhhhh maafkan saya yang lagi Penuh Frustasi dan emosi ini benar-benar membuat Mood saya buruk sekali untuk nulis bahkan saking buruknya terkadang waktu nulis banyak typo dan kesalahan yang acak kadut, ahrrgghh tapi itu gak bisa menghentikan saya untuk terus menulis dan Update dengan fic yang paling hebat ini (menurut Pandangan saya -_-) dan juga untuk perhatian buat kalian ada fic yang aku bekalaikan saja dan tak dilanjutkan karena keterbatasanku untuk berfikir yang normal dan bagaimana dengan cerita ke depan hufftt jadi saya hanya bisa mengucapkan minta maaf saja karena itu aku buat fic baru dengan fandom yang berbeda sebagai penghibur.**

 **P.s : oke, aku udah nonton anime Overlord S2 dan harus kuakui bagus tapi yang agak jengkel banyak kadal meski aku udah baca di LN ada Arc Lizzardman jadi waktu nonton udah gak kaget meski ngabisin 5 Episode dan bagian terakhir ada Ehem! Ehemm! Kadal, membayangkan saja malah ingin ketawa keras whahahahaha!/ *sorry Spoiler**

 **Chapter 27 : Battle Games**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Tempat Erza**

 **"Selamat datang semuanya disini, di menara Surga"**

 **"Namaku adalah Jellal orang yang memiliki tempat ini, karena kedua tim sudah siap kalau begitu kita mulai dengan Game ini"**

 **"Dan juga Peratiran ini cukup sederhana karena Erza yang akan jadi korban, dan jika aku berhasil membuka Gerbang maka aku yang menang tapi,"**

 **"Jika kalian berhasil mencegahnya maka aku yang kalah"**

 **"Tapi, membuat Game ini lebih menarik aku kirimkan tiga pemain jadi sekarang Tujuh melawan Tiga dan ada satu lagi khusus dalam peraturan ini"**

 **"Para Dewan sihir mungkin juga akan menyerang tempat ini menggunakan Satelit Square itu dimana Sihir bisa melenyapkan satu tempat"**

 **"Dan aku tak tau waktu kapan terjadi tapi, jika Etherion beraksi maka semua yang ada disini Musnah"**

 **"Dan sekian dariku"**

"Tiga orang? Apa mungkin mereka?" Guman Simon yang agak sedikit tau dengan tiga orang yang dimaksud.

"Apa dia Gila berbicara seperti itu" Ucap Lucy menggigil ketakutan "bukankah dia juga akan terbunuh? Apa yang dia rencanakan?"

!

"Shou! Apa maksudnya ini!" Erza berteriak panik karena dirinya terperangkap dalam sebuah kartu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Simon dan ikutan panik juga.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan satu orang pun menyakiti Nee-san bahkan Jellal sekalipun" Jawab Shou terlihat sangat marah sekali "kalau begitu aku yang akan menghabisi Jellal sendiri" dia langsung berlari pergi.

"Sial! Kau jangan bertindak gegabah!" Teriak Simon kesal dan mengejarnya juga sebelum itu dia menoleh "aku akan Susul Shou, kalian susul dan Jemput Natsu!"

"Arrgghh! Kenapa orang-orang disini sangat Egois sih!" Gray sangat frustasi sekali melihat kejadian membingungkan ini

"Ini, salah kau Lucy, penyebab semua ini" Ucap Juvia datar.

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus aku!" Lucy Protes karena tak mau disalahkan atas perbuatan yang tak pernah dia buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Natsu**

"Kau yakin Erza ada disana?" Tanya Happy terbang mengikuti majikannya.

"Tenang saja, Si Blueberry bilang Targetnya adalah Erza jadi, memang tak ada tempat lain lagi yang belum kejelajahi selain di atas" Jawab Natsu berlari.

"Hei, aku melihat seseorang disana" Happy menunjuk orang besar yang tengah berlari.

Natsu mengendus dan tak lama dia menyeringai dan tau bau ini "jangan khawatir kita tinggal panggil saja dia" dan Natsu berlari agak cepat dan mendekat "Oi! Rambut Tempurung!" dia memanggil dengan nama aneh.

Pria besar itu berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang "kau, telat Datang Natsu!, dan juga panggil aku Simon!" dia agak kesal dengan nama panggilan akrab itu.

"Terserah" Natsu tak peduli "ngomong-ngomong kau ingin menyusul Erza juga?"

"Yah, tapi aku akan mengejar Shou lebih dulu" Jawab Simon melipat tangan.

!

"Menyingkir!" Natsu menyadari sesuatu terbang cepat kemari dan dia langsung mundur sambil mendorong Simon dan tak lama terlihat seseorang berbadan Kekar terbang melewati mereka dengan kepala Burung Hantu "wow! Ini, benar-benar orang-orang yang aneh tapi, dia salah ambil tempat terbang" dia berbalik badan sambil menghempas orang itu ke atas dengan Tendangan Cahaya.

*Cyuttt!

*Jduarrr!

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Happy bingung.

"Ayo lari ini bukan tandingan kita!" Simon Panik karena sudah tau musuhnya dan menarik tangan Natsu "tapi, sebelum itu kita harus Gunakan ini untuk kabur" dia bersiap mengeluarkan tehknik.

"Jika, kau gunakan tehknik Penggelap ruangan maka kau salah" Ucap Natsu Sweatdrop dan diam saja "dia seperti sejenis burung Hantu melihat Gelap pun takkan jadi masalah untuknya"

"Gahhhh!" Teriak Simon kesalahannya.

"Yang terpenting siapa dia?" Tanya Natsu tak peduli siapa dia.

"Dia salah satu Guild Assasin yang tidak menerima misi Trinity Seven" Jawab Simon berkeringat panik "yang jelas misi mereka hanya membunuh tidak, peduli sekuat apapun kita melawan karena ini bukan tandingan kita!"

"Whoww! Keren" Happy Kagum.

"Ohhhh, mereka terkenal karena hanya membunuh Para semut bukan Singa" Balas Natsu terlihat Peduli, Simon hanya memasang wajah bingung "lagipula kau belum tau aku sesungguhnya seperti apa jadi, tak ada yang tau siapa yang akan kalah"

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Siapa Sangka Salamander itu cerdik dan lumayan bagus dalam kata tapi, itu lumayan sakit sekali" Muncul bayangan dari atas dan turun "Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Aku Fukoro sebagai penegak keadilan aku akan membasmi kejahatan sepertimu"

"Kenapa tak buktikan saja" Natsu menyeringai dan mengepalkan tangan "dan kau tak sadar dirimu sama sepertiku Penjahat?"

"Whoo! Whoo! Baiklah persiapkan dirimu" Ucap Fukoro membuat Posisi setengah Jongkok dan Seperti Jetpack tenaga turbo keluar dari tasnya dan bersiap untuk melesat terbang jauh "dan bersiaplah, **JET HOU HOU!"** dia langsung melesat cepat ke arah Natsu.

Bagi Pemuda Pink ini hal mudah, dia hanya mundur ke kanan dan mencoba melakukan cara tadi tapi, Natsu tau kaki dia bakal ditarik jika melakukan hal itu meski dapat diatasi hanya saja itu merepotkan dan dia biarkan lewat saja namun, DragonSlayer Api ini menggerakan Jarinya dan muncul bebatuan di tanah alhasil Pria Badan Besar itu menabrak tanah bebatuan yang dia buat dan membuatnya tersungkal.

*Crashhh!

*Brakkkk!

"Bwahahaha lihat Happy, dia sangat menyedihkan!" Natsu tertawa lepas melihat kekonyolan musuhnya "dia bilang pembunuh bahkan, menghindar dari batu saja tak bisa hahaha" dia berusah menahan terus tawanya.

"Aye!" Happy setuju.

"Whoo! Whoo! Kalian orang-orang yang menyebalkan!" Ucap Fukoro meski tak terlihat ekspresi tapi, nada bicara dia terdengar sangat marah karena dipermalukan.

 _'Aku tau, karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat kuat'_ Batin Simon tersenyum tak khawatir 'terutama dia dan aku yakin hanya dialah yang mampu menghentikan Jellal' dia menatap Arah Natsu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Lucy**

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-San!"

"Sebenarnya tak usah khawatirkan Natsu karena dia punya penciuman yang tajam soal mencari Bau Erza" Ucap Lucy melihat sekeliling "dan Pendengaran dia juga tajam meski kita berteriak dari kejauhan"

"Sama seperti Gajeel-Kun, yang sama-sama seorang DragonSlayer" Balas Juvia tapi, ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan sekarang "maaf, Lucy-san tapi, aku ingin bertanya satu hal yaitu apa tanda yang ada di bahumu?" dia ingin menanyakan hal ini secara empat Mata.

Lucy sedikit berfikir dan akhirnya tau apa yang dimaksud "ohh, maksud kau ini?" dia membuka sedikit Gaun yang dikenakan dan menunjukan Tatto miliknya dan Gadis Berambut Biru itu hanya mengangguk "yah, ini sebuah tanda bahwa aku telah Menjadi Mate Natsu"

"Mate?" Juvia tampak tak faham.

"Yah, ini tanda aku jadi Pasangan Natsu dan tak bisa yang lain" Jawab Lucy sangat senang.

"Ohh, selamat" Ucap Juvia memberi salam tapi, dalam hati rasanya agak nyeri mendengar ini bahkan seolah-olah tak rela sama sekali.

"Tapi, bukan cuma aku saja yang menjadi Pasangan Natsu" Ucap Lucy agak ingin tertawa mengingat hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Juvia balik

"Maksudku Natsu memiliki Pasangan lebih dari satu" Jawab Lucy.

Juvia membelalak matanya dari yang ia tangkap jelas sekali Lelaki berambut Pink ini Poligami "tunggu, kau tak marah jika Natsu menduakan atau semacamnya?" yang dia tau hubungan seperti ini takkan lama.

"Tidak!" Jawab Lucy dengan santai "awalnya sih iya! Tapi, makin kesini aku sudah terbiasa selain itu Natsu bukan tipe orang yang akan begitu saja meninggalkan seseorang karena insting dia penuh dengan kasih Sayang*

" ohhh"

Entah kenapa Juvia mendengar ini agak lega dan senang karena suatu alasan yang pasti dia berharap jadi salah satu Mate Natsu tapi, dilain sisi hati dia masih untuk Gray-sama tapi, perasaan yang kuat terdapat pada Natsu apalagi Pada saat awal dia mendengar Natsu punya pasangan agak sakit tapi, dia sebaiknya Pikirkan ini matang-matang setelah ini.

*Jrenggg! *Jrenggg! *Twetttt! *Twettt!

*teng! Tengg tteng!

"Suara Gitar tapi, ini cukup bagus" Komentar Juvia.

"Ada yang salah denganmu!" Ucap Lucy menutup telinga dari suara yang melengking sampai ke gendang Telinga "ini, terlalu berisik sekali!"

"Kurasa Seseorang kemari" Ucap Juvia menunjuk ke depan.

Lucy melihat hal yang sama juga, seorang Pria aneh, dengan Rambut Panjang Hitam, dan mata yang diwarmai Hitam, ekspresi dia juga sama-sama aneh, dan membawa sebuah Gitar listrik dan Pakaian yang agak nyeleneh di matanya.

"Yuhuuu! Para Gadis!" Ucap Vildadus memberi sapaan deng gaya aneh "ini adalah swbuah konser Neraka yang kupunya jadi, kalian sebagai Penonton tolong nikmati hal ini yah! Dan setelah itu ancur Boooooommm!"

"Orang aneh lagi" Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Mereka orang suruhan Jellal" Ucap Juvia.

"Perkenalannya nanti saja tapi, aku dari Guild dengan nama yang keren Trinity Raven" Ucap Vildadus dia memutar kepalanya sendiri **"YOU ROCK!"** Rambut dia melebar dan menyebar panjang seperti Tentacle.

"Stress!" Komentar Lucy menghindar dengan melompat Untuk Juvia dia hanya lewat saja seperti tak terkena apapun.

"Kau punya tubuh yang bagus juga" Komentar Vildadus agak terkejut.

"Tubuhku terbuat dari Air jadi, Mustahil ada Serangan yang melukaiku" Jawab Juvia sangat serius "maaf, yah tapi aku harus akhiri ini **WATER LOCK!"** ia mengurung Pria itu dalam Penjara Air tapi,

!

Vildadus menghisapnya dengan menggunakan Rambutnya yang ia gerakan "tapi, kau harusnya juga berfikir Air itu bagus untuk Rambut kalau saja kau menggunakan Oli atau bensin bakal lain cerita tapi, yah sudahlah ini Giliranku" dia menyeringai sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Dia mau apa lagi?" Ucap Lucy berkeringat.

"Baiklah, ada sepasang imut disini jadi kurasa kuambil satu tak masalah" Ucap Vildadus dengan seringai dan menunjuk kedua Gadis itu "baiklah, kembang~Kuncup~bunga~yang~ Mekar~siapa~yang~Kutunjuk~berarti engkau!" dia menunjuk Juvia.

!

"Baiklah, kurasa akan bagus jika kau jadi nurut" Ucap Vildadus dengan lidah menjulur sambil memetik senar Gitar dan memainkan nadanya **"ROCK OF SUCCUBUS!"** dia mulai secara perlahan memainkan senar dengan jarinya dan musik semaking kencang.

"Guhhh!"

"Ada apa Juvia?!" Lucy shock melihat Gadis Air itu yang bertingkah aneh.

"Tunggu! Apa! Ini!" Juvia panik karena suara itu semakin melengking dan masuk ke dalam Telinganya dan secara perlahan Pikiran dia mulai aneh dan tak terkontrol "Guhhh! Tidak! Hentikan! Keluar dari sini!" dia mencoba berontak tapi tak bisa.

Perlahan tubuh Gadis biru itu bercahaya dan akhirnya menghilang.

*Wushhh!

"Lumayan tambahan seorang budak cinta" Vildadus dengan seringai karena rencana dia berhasil

"Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini" Lucy paling shock karena melihat Penampilan Juvia yang lain dari biasanya malah terkesan lebih liar dan Jalang.

"AKU RASA AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU JABLAY! HAHAH!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Jellal**

"Hmmmm! Kau payah Simon baru saja awal sudah kalah" Ucap Jellal bermain catur buatan dia sendiri "tapi, terlihat si Salamander ini lumayan cerdik juga meski aku tau Fukoro kuat"

"Tapi, jika memang dia kalah aku rasa harus menangani orang ini sendiri"

"Karena ini memang tujuanku tapi, kita lihat saja akhir dari Game ini"

"Dan disisi lain ini akhir dari Gadis Air itu dan juga Vildadus dapat tawanan yang lumayan menarik"

"Dan saat yang sama ini mungkin akhir dari Gadis Bintang Roh itu"

Dia menunjukan Seringai jahat.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Lucy**

"Ohh, aku lupa memberitahukan padamu satu hal, Gadis ini dia jadik budakku" Jawab Vildadus dengan suara nyaring "dan dia hanya akan menurut apa yang kukatakan saja selain itu diabaikan"

"Jika, suara itu dari Gitar tapi, kenapa aku tak terkena efeknya juga" Ucap Lucy.

"Memang benar sih tapi, jika aku kendalikan kalian berdua maka tak ada yang menarik disini" Ucap Vildadus lidah dia menjulur Panjang "karena yang aku mau dua Gadis yang saling bertarung satu sama lain" dia mulai memetik Gitar dan mengendalikan Gadis itu.

Juvia langsung menuruti apa yang dia Perintah dengan menyerang Lucy dengan ombak Air yang menyeretnya jauh tapi, Juvia belum selesai dia segera menyusulnya dan memberi Lucy tendangan di perut dan membuatnya terhempas.

"Kyahhhh!"

"Hiyyaa! Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi!" Ucap Vildadus menikmati Hal ini dari jauh

Gadis Pirang ini langsung bangun "aku tak bisa begini terus, disatu sisi aku tak bisa menyakiti Juvia yang di kendalikan tapi, jika aku tak menyerangnya dan membuat Pingsan aku tak bisa mengalahkannya" teringat dia dengan perkataan seorang Wanita berambut Merah Scarlet.

 _"Kau sudah bagian dari Natsu itu berarti kau memiliki sepertiga darinya"_

 _"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau sudah menjadi Mate dia dan berarti kau punya kekuatan yang sama dengannya meski tak semua"_

 _"Tunggu! Maksudmu aku punya sihir DragonSlayer sama dengan Natsu?"_

 _"Tentu tapi, tak semua"_

Selagi dia berfikir Juvia sudah menembakan Peluru Air besar dan membuatnya kembali terhempas tapi, Gadis Berambut biru itu langsung melaju cepat dan menarik lengan Lucy dan melemparkan dia.

"Ahhhhhh" Lucy berteriak sakit.

"Hiyaa! Hahahaha begitulah seharusnya!" Vildadus tertawa sangat puas "kalau, begitu serang lagi dia sepuas Hatimu!" dia memerintah lagi dengan memainkan alunan Gitarnya dan Juvia kembali membuat dirinya menjadi Gumpalan Air yang besar dan siap menerjang Lucy.

 _"Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan itu?"_

 _"Pikirkan dan bayangkan seperti yang Natsu biasa lakukan selama ini"_

Lucy menutup mata dan mulai tenang tapi, entah kenapa dia merasakan Juvia bergerak ke arahnya seolah dia tengah melihat padahal mata tertutup dan dia mulai membayangkan disaat yang Sama Juvia sudah dekat dengannya dan **"FIRE DRAGON FIST!"** dia dengan tepat meninju Juvia tepat di bagaian Pipi dan membuatnya terhempas.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ehhh! Apa itu!" Vildadus sangat shock dengan serangan balik ini.

Lucy melihat tangannya yang berapi dan sangat kagum _'keren! Aku sekarang merasa lebih... Kuat dari yang tadi'_ sekarang dirinya tersenyum percaya diri.

"Juvia-Chan! Serang dia lagi!" Vildadus memerintahkannya lagi.

Juvia langsung maju lagi mengayunkan Tangannya dengan Pecut Air, tapi Lucy membalasnya dengan Pecut Api dan alhasil menimbulkan Uap dan asap berlebih, Gadis Berambut biru itu memberi tendangan tapi, langsung Lucy tepis.

 _'Coba yang lain'_ Batin Lucy mencoba lagi dan dia menarik nafas sangat dalam **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** dia langsung menyemburkan api dari mulut tak sebesar milik Natsu tapi, itu cukup untuk membakar dan mendorongnya agak jauh.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

!

 _"Maafkan aku Lucy-San aku tak ingin melakukan ini"_

 _"Dan, lakukan sekali lagi karena Api ini benar-benar hangat sama seperti milik Natsu-San"_

"Apa ini! Bagaimana bisa dia kuat dalam sekejap itu!" Vildadus panik karena dia pikir rencananya akan berjalan mudah.

Bagi Lucy lain dia mendengar sedikit suara Juvia tepat setelah menyemburkan api dan dia mulai tau sekarang _'begitu yah, Juvia akan kubuat kau ingat dengan Api Natsu ini'_ dia tau Gadis itu memiliki perasaan hanya saja masih sedikit tertutup ke arah orang lain.

"Cepat Juvia-Chan serang dia dan habisi sampai ke akar!" Teriak Vildadus tapi, dia memainkan senar Gitarnya lebih cepat.

"Baiklah Juvia jika kau ingin api hangat ini maka sadarlah dan mungkin Natsu akan menyukaimu juga" Ucap Lucy mengepalkan tangan "tapi, jika kau masih bersikeras maka aku akan memaksamu untuk sadar"

"Ehh?" Juvia seperti kembali normal mendengar ini.

"Percuma saja hahahaha" Vildadus tertawa keras.

Juvia langsung membuat tubuhnya seperti Pusaran Air yang besar dan melaju ke depan, Lucy menutup mata dan membayangkan tak lama kobaran Api besar muncul di telapak tangan dan dia arahkan ke depan dan saling beradu satu sama lain.

*Bwushhhhh!

'Ini, dia aku tinggal mengalahkan sang pengendali juga' Batin Lucy mengambil kunci emas dari saku dan dia tempelkan ke tubuh Juvia **"OPEN THE GATE : AQUARIUZ!"** dia memanggil Bintang Roh yang seperti Duyung Biru.

"Ini!"

"Kau memanggil Bintang Rohmu dengan tubuhku?!" Juvia shock dan mulai bicara terlihat kesadaran dia mulai perlahan timbul.

"Selama Masih ada air kurasa aku mudah memanggilnya" Jawab Lucy senang karena rencananya sukses "cepatlah sadar kalau tidak, mungkin Natsu takkan melirikmu" dia tau kata ini cukup ampuh.

"Ehhh!"

"Rarrgghhh! Kalian Bocah-bocah menyebalkan berhenti banyak bicara!" Teriak Aquarius sangat marah dan langsung membuat Tsunami yang sangat besar dan membawa sekaligus menyeret orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Kyahhh!"

"Ahhh seperti ini lagi!"

"Hahahaha percuma saja Air ini takkan mempan terhadapku" Ucap Vildadus tertawa dan menghisap air itu dia pikir itu akan berhasil tapi, terlihat ada sedikit perbedaan dari Air tadi "nguuaahhh tunggu! Air ini terlalu banyak!" dia sadar ada kesalahan namun terlambat.

"Juvia!"

"Yahh!"

Kedua Tangan Api Lucy bersatu dengan Juvia mereka mengumpulkan tenaga yang banyak dan diarahkan ke depan **"UNISON RAID : WATER FIRE DRAGON SHOOT!"** secara bersamaan mereka membuat Pusaran Air yang besar dengan panah api dan langsung menembakan ke arah target yang di tuju.

*Jduarrrr

"Guarghhhhhhh!"

"Kita berhasil! Dan kau kembali normal!" Ucap Lucy senang karena berhasil mengalahkannya dan memeluknya.

"Iya!" Juvia membalas Pelukannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Aquarius langsung menarik telinga Lucy dan memberi tatapan tak enak "jangan seenaknya memanggilku di tempat seperti itu karena jika, kau coba melakukannya lagi terlebih jika di Toilet maka aku akan menghukummu" dia memberi aura mengerikan.

"I-iya" Lucy Gugup dan hanya menurut saja.

"Mengerikan" Komentar Juvia yang biasa tenang kini ketakutan juga.

"Selain itu aku akan pergi selama dua minggu bersama Pacarku jadi jangan panggil aku dulu yah" Ucap Aquarius tersenyum "dan juga untuk kau segeralah Cari Pasangan meski kau sudah bilang tapi, aku tak yakin dengan hal itu" dia langsung menghilang.

"Aku bilang jujur tau!" Teriak Lucy kesal dengan mode gigi hiu dan kembali normal lagi "tapi, bagaimana pun kita sudah mengalahkannya dan berhasil menghambat Usaha Jellal" dia langsung berbaring.

"Tidak kaulah yang mengalahkannya Lucy-San aku hanya mengacau saja" Balas Juvia.

"Bicara apa kau ini kita ini teman dan jangan pakai formalitas" Ucap Lucy tapi, dia langsung tersenyum jahil "ngomong-ngomong kau tadi langsung sadar waktu aku menyebut Natsu? Apa kau menyukainya"

"Ti-tidak bu-bukan be-begitu!" Juvia Panik dan Gugup dengan wajah memerah "hanya, saja waktu terkena Api itu dan terasa sangat hangat, itu seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan Natsu-San" dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghilangkan noda merah.

 _'Kurasa memang butuh waktu untuk Juvia sadar'_ Batin Lucy tersenyum dan kembali diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Jellal**

"Unison Raid? Aku pernah dengar sihir itu sebelumnya tapi, tak menyangka hal itu terjadi" Ucap Jellal agak terkejut anak buahnya dikalahkan "dan juga menurut cerita yang kudengar pernah ada seorang yang mencoba itu tapi, sia-sia"

"Yah, anggap saja itu sebuah Hiburan yang berharga dan layak untuk dinikmati dan mengesankan"

"Meski mereka hanya Gadis memang mereka Nakama Erza tak boleh dianggap remeh hehehe"

"Kurasa aku akan bergerak juga dalam waktu dekat hehehe"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Era

"8 setuju dan satu menolak itu berarti penggunaan Etherion akan dilakukan" Ucap Kepala Dewan Dojima memberi keputusan

Sementara itu Yajima hanya menggeleng karena cuman hanya dia orang yang tak setuju untuk menggunakan Etherion.

Siegrain menyadari ini "Yajima-San mungkin kau punya alasan tersendiri untuk menolak ini tapi, setidaknya kita tak boleh membiarkan Zeref dibangkitkan bukan?"

"Aku tak bisa menolak keputusan meski aku sendiri menolak" Balas Yajima hanya tenang "tapi, aku rasa kau harus siap dengan konsekuensi dengan apa yang kau akan tanggung jawabkan"

"Tentu saja itu jadi, tanggung Jawabku" Ucap Siegrain

"Masalahnya aku bicara soal nyawa disana Sieg!" Yajima melotot "semua nyawa disana akan hilang dan ini tanggung Jawabmu!"

"Kau akan dapat jawaban nanti setelah tau sesungguhnya" Ucap Siegrain tak takut

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Natsu**

*Wusshhh

*Jduarr!

Natsu sedari tadi tak terlalu bergerak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia hanya menghindar dan melompat tak memberi balasan setelah Fukoro menyerang dia berkali-kali namun, tak kunjung berhasil.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ucap Natsu menguap bosan "cepatlah aku ingin segera menyusul Erza"

"Maaf saja tapi, tak ada lagi Tempat untukmu" Fukoro membungkukan badan dan Dua Rocket besar di punggung dan bersiap menembakan keduanya "ini adalah palu keadilan untukmu! **MISILLE HOU HOU!"** dia langsung menembakan Rocket besar secara bersamaan.

Natsu hanya melompat menghindar, Fukoro menggerakan Jarinya dan muncul alat penarik dari Rocket itu Natsu langsung membekukannya dan langsung menghancurkan Rocket itu dengan Beam miliknya.

*jduarrr!

"Natsu awas!" Teriak Simon menyadari dan langsung memberi peringatan

Natsu sudah tau bahwa Burung Hantu itu membuka mulutnya sangat lebar dengan maksud menelannya Hidup-hidup, Lelaki berambut Pink ini diam saja dan membiarkannya tubuhnya dimakan dan tak lama dirinya di lalap Burung Hantu itu.

"Jangan khawatir Natsu! Aku datang!" Happy panik dan langsung terbang untuk membantu tuannya.

Simon menyadari hal aneh dan berteriak "tunggu, sebentar!" dia langsung menahannya.

"Ada apa lagi! Natsu tengah berbahaya dan kita harus menolongnya!" Balas Happy.

"Tidak, bisa kau tunggu sebentar" Ucap Simon dia menyadari Tubuh burung besar itu yang terlihat aneh dan agak tak lazim, dia juga mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam mulut Fukoro.

"Whoo! Kenapa ini!" Fukoro menyadari Perutnya mulai sakit tak karun setelah menelan Natsu, dia ingin mengeluarkannya dari dalam tubuhnya tapi, sudah terlambat.

 **"LIGHTNING CHARGE SWORD!"**

*Jlebbbb!

*Crrrttttt!

Simon dan Happy saling terkejut melihat ini karena tak lama muncul secara Paksa Pedang dengan gelombang listrik yang secara paksa keluar dari Perut Fukoro atau lebih tepatnya menancap seperti tertusuk.

"Guahhhhh! Kenapa!" Fukoro berteriak nyeri merasakan rasa sakit yang terdalam di Perutnya, dia mencoba berontak tapi, bau amis dan Gosong melanda sekitar dan ketika dia melihat kebawah dan Perut dia sudah berlubang karena terbakar "Arrgghhh sakittttt!"

"Gila!" Simon menyipitkan matanya membayangkan rasa sakit itu juga terjadi padanya.

"Woww!" Happy hanya kagum.

*wusshhh!

Natsu langsung keluar dari Perutnya "lain, kali jika ingin memakanku bunuh dulu orangnya karena, jika tidak mungkin akan jadi masalahmu" dia merencanakan ini dan ingin segera cepat selesai.

"Ghhhhhh!" Fukoro tersungkur sambil memegang Perutnya yanf benar-benar sangat sakit dan panas

"ohhh, ya sampai Jumpa lagi! **GOKKYAKU NO HOKO!"** dia langsung membakar Pria itu dengan Apinya dan langsung tergeletak hangus "fiuuhhh! Selesai juga akhirnya" dia menghela nafas lega.

"Ohhh, ada Pertarungan juga disini rupanya" Ucap Gray yang baru saja datang "tapi, terlihat aku hanya dapat penutup saja" dia melihat kondisi musuh yang bisa dibilang kondisinya cukup brutal bahkan sama dirinya menelan ludah secara kasar.

"Kau telat datang Gray" Balas Natsu mengusap mulut yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Habisnya, kau jadi orang bodoh jika tak bisa menyelesaikan ini" Ucap Gray dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Hah! Siapa yang kau sebut Orang bodoh?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya karena tak terima dengan ejekan tadi dan tak lama mereka mulai perang adu syaraf.

"Kalian Hentikan" Happy Sweatdrop.

 _'Dia memang kuat seperti dugaanku dan aku tak salah memilihnya'_ Batin Simon tersenyum melihat ini mengabaikan perang enggak penting mereka _'kurasa, Erza aku menemukan seseorang yang baik untukmu'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Jellal**

*ctakkk!

"Kurasa tinggal setengah Jam lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan" Ucap Jellal berusaha menahan amarahnya karena tak sesuai rencana "tapi, itu bukan berarti aku bakal diam saja dan tak bertindak"

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku ucapkan selamat tinggal Siegrain!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cuttt kita selesai lagi dan ini benar-benar wah sekali untukku dan jangan banyak Protes klo enggak nanti saya Suplex kurt Angle kidding! See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hmmmmm! Maaf untuk yang punya tipe gak sabaran bagi yang baca Fic Gaje saya karena memang waktu sekarang aku sibuk yak di Duta dan sesuatu seperti itu memang hal sulit untuk dihindarkan hahhhh jika kau jadi aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama ahhh bicara soal itu aku juga buat ficku sendiri yang versi inggris tapi bukan disini di akunku yang lain ohhh jika kalian tak tau aku punya dua akun yang satu khusus indo dan yang satu khusus inggris yang penasaran dengan akunku yang satunya? Hmmmm! Kepo sekali tapi gak bakal aku kasih tau tapi aku punya.**

 **P.s : Helll yeah! Date A Live bakal ada lagi Anime dan season tiga gak sabar buat liat terutama Reine yang pernah jadi Pacar Shido(shin) di masa lalu dan.. Uppss terlalu banyak spoiler nanti kebabalsan karena yang cuman nonton Anime belum sampai situ dan masih sangat jauh dari Cerita LN**

 **Chapter 28 : Tricked**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Era**

"Target sudah ditetapkan tinggal sesuaikan dengan Koordinat yang diarahkan"

"Tambahkan kembali Etherion!"

"Kekuatan yang terkumpul baru 60%"

"Kita punya waktu setengah Jam lagi sebelum ini benar-benar diluncurkan"

"Kurasan memang tak ada cara lain lagi selain ini" Ucap Michelo menghela nafas "selain itu Ketua memang tak ada disini dan Pergi untuk beberapa urusan Penting tapi, tetap saja hal ini menjadi tanggung jawab Anggota Dewan yang lain"

"Aku bukan mengkhawatirkan Tempat Asing yang dihancurkan begitu saja" Ucap Ogue berkeringat "yang aku khawatirkan soal penggunaan Etherion yang berlebihan akan menimbulkan dampak yang signifikan"

"Kurasa memang tak ada cara lagi selain ini" Ucap Michelo dengan tenang "yang kita hadapi Jelmaan dari segala Iblis Zeref, kita hanya bisa berharap ini menghancurkannya seketika"

"Siegrain-sama waktunya sudah tiba" Ucap Ultear menghampirinya "Perasaan yang anda Pendam selama 6 tahun ini akan keluar semua"

"Apa kau takut dengan hal ini?" Tanya Siegrain.

"Tidak sama sekali" Ultear menggeleng Pelan "aku percayakan semua ini pada kau"

"Tenang saja masalah ini bukan nyawa kau yang jadi taruhan" Ucap Siegrain melipat tangan "aku juga takut tapi, yang aku takutkan adalah jika rencana ini Gagal maka tamatlah riwayatku"

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada Yajima yang mengawasi dan mengamati Pembicaraan mereka dengan tehknik menempel dirinya ke tubuh Ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika mendengar hal tadi.

 _'Jika gagal dia akan berakhir?'_ Batin Yajima berfikir dia tau ada yang salah dengan orang itu makanya dia dari tadi terus mengawasinya dari jauh jika ada sesuatu aneh terjadi dia punya bukti untuk menyalahkannya _'hmmm, sudah kuduga dia memang tak bisa dipercaya'_

"Tapi, hal seperti ini tak ada salahnya juga untuk dikorbankan karena ini demi membangkitkan Impianku" Siegrain menyeringai kejam "meski nyawaku taruhan jika hasilnya sepadan ini memang akan memuaskanku tanpa komplain"

"Tentu saja" Ultear setuju.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong tingkahmu agak berbeda sekali setelah kau dari Pulau Galuna itu terutama dengan Natsu Dragneel" Ucap Siegrain agak menyinggung membuat Gadis itu agak shock kecil "apakah telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan dia?"

Ultear mendesah untuk menghilangkan Blush kecil di wajah "bicara apa kau, kita tak ada hubungan dengannya sama sekali lagipula apa yang aku harapkan dari orang yang hanya merusak dan berbuat aneh semaunya, aku tak ada ketertarikan sama sekali" meski jawaban tadi hanya Dusta belaka.

"Bagus, itu yang aku harapkan dari orang yang taat seperti kau" Ucap Siegrain tak sadar apapun "dan juga aku benci dengan yang namanya pengkhianatan"

 _'Tch, dia pikir siapa sok mengaturku huh? Apa dia lupa bisa sampai seperti ini berkat siapa?'_ Ultear mendecak kesal dan bermain dengan Bola Orb _'aku takkan mengakhiri rasa minatku kepadanya, banyak hal yang aku tak tau dan penasaran sekali terhadapnya, semua hal tentangnya aku ingin tau tentang kau Natsu-Kun'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Tempat Erza

"Shou! Tenanglah dan keluarkan aku dari sini dulu!" Teriak Erza yang masih terperangkap "kita diskusikan ini dulu, karena mustahil kau mengalahkannya sendiri"

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang mengalahkannya sendiri! Nee-san diam saja dan menonton!" Shou masih bersikeras dengan Pendapatnya "aku tak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah berkhianat dan berbohong" tapi, tak lama muncul seseorang yang menghalangi jalan.

"Huh"

Seorang Wanita, Berambut Pink dengan Gaya Kuncir Pita, dengan Tahi lalat di bawah mata, dengan mengenakan Kimono Panjang Putih, dengan Corak tengkorak api, dan Sendal Hak tinggi berwarna Hitam, dan memegang sebuah Pedang.

"Salam kenal aku Ikaruga" Wanita itu menyapa.

"Menyingkirlah kau Wanita aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu!" Ucap Shou sarkastik dan kasar "saat ini aku ada perlu dengan seseorang" dia melemparkan banyak Kartu.

"Ya, ampun Bocah yang membosankan" Ucap Ikaruga membuka Pedang dan memotong cepat serangan hingga membelah dua "tidak ada yang dapat kupotong tapi, kurasa kau harus lihat dirimu sendiri"

!

*Cratttt!

"Gahhhh, sejak kapan kau.." Shou berteriak sakit karena Perutnya yang tiba-tiba suda terkena sayatan Pedang "Sial... Aku tak bisa bangun" dia mengumpat kesal.

"Hei, kau harus keluarkan aku sekarang juga! Dia bukan lawan yang kau bisa atasi sendiri!" Teriak Erza mencoba memberi Penjelasan supaya mengerti.

"Aduh, ternyata kau bersembunyi disana hmmm?" Ucap Ikaruga dengan senyum.

"Tenang saja Nee-san selama kau berada di dalam sana maka tak mungkin kau terluka" Shou terus saja membantah.

Ikaruga membuat Tebasan Udara dan menyerang Erza yang masih di dalam Kartu tapi, Gadis Scarlet ini berhasil menahannya Wanita itu terus melakukan serangan seperti itu dengan gerakan cepat tapi, tetap saja Erza masih bisa mengimbangi serangan itu.

"Hebat.." Shou terkagum dengan aksi tadi.

Erza sedikit melihat celah dan langsung berhasil keluar dari sana "Fiuhhh, aku rasa harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena celah tadi" dia menoleh ke Wanita Berambut Pink "bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Saat ini aku tak ada urusan denganmu"

"Are? Tapi aku ada urusan denganmu" Ucap Ikaruga sedikit melotot.

*Krangg!

"Uhhh!" Erza melihat Armornya sudah hancur kepotong "i-ini sejak kapan dia melakukan itu"

"Maaf, saja itu salam dariku" Ucap Ikaruga.

"Apa-apaan cara berpedang seperti itu bahkan sangat cepat Hingga Nee-san tak sadar sama sekali" Guman Shou yang masih shock

"Sebaiknya kau harus serius karena aku kesini bukan hanya kebetulan saja" Ucap Ikaruga bersiap mengayunkan Pedangnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kau memang musuhku" Ucap Erza mengganti Armor ke Armor Heaven Wheel's Armor dan terlihat dia sangat serius

Ikaruga maju lebih cepat dia mengayunkan Pedangnya ke depan dan dapat ditangkis Gadis itu, dia mengayunkan balik Tapi, Erza berhasil mementalkan serangan itu, Wanita itu belum selesai dia mengayunkan Pedangnya dengan cepat ke depan.

Erza melompat ke atas menghindar tapi **"CIRCLE SWORD!"** dia membuat delapan pedang dan membentuk lingkaran membuatnya berputar seperti Gasing dan ke arah Wanita itu.

 **"Mugetsu-Ryu!"** Ikaruga mengarahkan Pedang ke belakang dan menunggu waktu yang pas untuk bergerak **"YASHA SENKU!"** dia menghancurkan serangan itu sekali tebas tapi, dia belum selesai dan memutar tubuhnya membuat tebasan Udara dan seketika menghancurkan Armor yang dikenakannya.

*Krakkkk

 **"Mugetsu-Ryu..."** Ikaruga membuat Gesekan udara hingga panas dan menimbulkan Kobaran Api di Pedangnya, Erza kembali mengganti ke Mode **Flame Empress Armor** tapi, terlihat Wanita itu tak panik **"KARURA-EN!"** dia melemparkan Pusaran Api ke depan, Erza berhasil menahannya tapi, kekuatan itu terlalu besar sehingga dia terpental.

"Di-Dia monster.." Shou mengigil ketakutan melihat ini.

"Cepat juga yah kau mengganti Armor untuk melindungi dirimu tapi, sayang sekali" Ucap Ikaruga tersenyum dan tak lama Armor yang dikenakan Erza kembali hancur "kurasa itu hanya bertahan sebentar saja"

*Krakkkk

"Kuhh!"

Erza terlihat sangat kesal, dia langsung ke Mode **Prutagory Armor** dimana ini pernah dia kenakan waktu menghentikan serangan Jupiter dari Phantom beberapa Minggu yang lalu tapi, Ikaruga tak peduli dia langsung maju dengan cepat dan memberi sayatan besar di perut dan seketika kembali menghancurkan Armor yang dia kenakan.

*Krakkkk

"Itukah yang terkuat kau miliki?" Ikaruga menoleh ke belakang "tapi, sayang sekali, tak peduli kau berganti Armor aku tetap bisa menghancurkan itu dengan Pedangku" nada bicara dia terkesan mengejek.

"Grrrrr!.." Erza kesal dengan ejekan itu dia kembali bangun tapi, kali ini Pakaian Biasa, Celana Merah Panjang dengan Motif Api, dan Perban yang melilit di daerah Dadanya saja, bagian Pusar dibiarkan saja menampakan tubuhnya yang bagus juga, dan Rambut di kuncir, dengan Poni yang menjuntai ke bawah.

'Pakaian biasa? Apa maksudnya ini?' Batin Shou.

"Oh, itu bukan Armor huh?" Ucap Ikaruga agak terkejut "karena tak ada sihir apapun disana, atau kau terlalu takut untuk berganti karena berkali-kali ku hancurkan?"

"Nee-san itu Kuat! Aku yakin itu jangan dengarkan dia!" Teriak Shou.

"Kuat?... Aku rasa kau salah mengartikanku selama ini" Ucap Erza terlihat mulai tenang dan kembali jadi dirinya _'aku tak kuat seperti yang orang Pikirkan, buktinya aku selalu gagal dalam menyelamatkan orang yang penting bagiku bahkan aku masih butuh bantuan lain'_

 _'Aku selalu menangis dan selalu Pura-Pura sok kuat di depan semua orang dan mengunci hatiku dalam Armor ini tak ada satupun yang bisa membuatku tenang dan aman selain Armorku dan juga dia..'_

 _'Dan terus saja menangis tak ada yang tau aku selemah ini kecuali dia, tak peduli berapa kalipun aku berbohong dia selalu saja menemukan itu dengan cepat dan aku merasa aman ketika bersamanya tak peduli situasi yang buruk terjadi'_

 _'Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus karena suatu hari jika dia pergi maka aku selalu saja sendiri, aku ingin mencoba kuat darinya dan berharap bisa membalas semua ini dan membuktikan aku bisa kuat dan mandiri'_

 _'Thanks Natsu'_

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau kenakan akan kupotong juga" Ucap Ikaruga bersiap kembali.

"Majulah" Erza balas menantang dan bersiap dengan dua Pedang

Mereka berdua saling Maju dan mengayunkan Pedang dan tak lama mereka membelakangi lawannya.

*Trang

dan tak lama salah satu Pedang Erza hancur dan Bagian bahu terkena tebasan dan membuat Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan, Ikaruga merasa menang tapi, dia salah nyatanya bagian Perutnya terkena tebasan telak dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Arggghhhh! Bagaimana bisa..." Ikaruga berteriak sakit dan merasa shock dengan tadi dan tak lama dia ambruk ke tanah.

"Whoa! Hebat!" Shou berteriak senang.

"Itu, tadi mengesankan" Komentar Ikaruga yang tak percaya dirinya kalah "15 menit lagi Cahaya terang keadilan dan akan menghancurkan semua yang ada" tubuh dia bergetar dan tak lama memejamkan matanya dengan wajah senyum.

'15 menit yah' Batin Erza tau apa yang dia maksud dan tak lama dia menoleh ke belakang "kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Yah, agak nyeri sedikit sih" Jawab Shou memegang Perutnya "tapi, bagaimana denganmu sekarang?"

"Kau Pergi keluar dari sini sekarang" Ucap Erza berjalan ke tangga "karena aku yang akan menyelesaikan semua ini"

"Hmmm"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Jellal**

"Ya ampun Permainan ini benar-benar berakhir denga kekalahanku" Ucap Jellal biasa saja meski ada rasa kesal sedikit dan tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat "ohhh, aku tak tau kau yang akan kemari Erza, aku Pikir si Salamander itu"

"Dia tak memiliki dengan hubungan semua ini Jellal" Erza memberi Deathglare "kau menyebalkan seperti biasa dari terakhir kali berbicara denganmu"

"Ohhh, kenapa baru sekarang kau kemari? Bukankah lebih baik tahun lalu?" Ucap Jellal dengan nada Provokasi.

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan mereka yang kau tawan itu" Jawab Erza tak menggubris sama sekali Ucapan tadi.

"Ohh, terserah meski aku tak peduli dengan mereka lagi karena, menara ini sudah selesai" Ucap Jellal menyeringai.

"Walaupun ini akan hancur dalam waktu 15 menit lagi" Ucap Erza tapi, teman masa kecilnya tak menggubris "ohhh, atau yang kau maksud dengan Etherion hanya sebuah gertakan belaka"

"Oh, soal itu aku takkan buat kebohongan" Ucap Jellal membuka Penutup Kepala.

"Selama waktu itu aku akan menahanmu dan mencoba menghentikan semu ini" Ucap Erza bersiap menyerang.

"Ohh, kemarilah karena ini takdirmu" Jellal tersenyum jahat dan Balas menantang "karena kau sendiri yang akan kujadikan tumbal buat Zeref"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Natsu**

"Ughh.. Payah!" Simon terjatuh karena dada dia merasa sesak dan nyeri yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Tanya Natsu agak cemas dengan kondisinya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku dengan ini, sebuah gejala kecil" Balas Simon kembali tenang "dan juga aku baru dapat kabar dari Wally mereka menemukan kedua Teman Gadis kau jadi, aku menyuruh mereka pergi dan keluar dari sini dan juga anggota Trinity Raven sudah dikalahkan semua tinggal Jellal saja" Lelaki berambut Pink ini hanya mengangguk faham.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi tinggal Erza saja yang mengatasinya" Ucap Natsu tak khawatir.

"Yah, setelah kejadian itu mereka berdua saling membenci satu sama lain" Ucap Simon menghela nafas "dan Jellal itu sangat kuat meski, kau tau hal seperti ini bakal terjadi tapi aku meminta padamu tolong bantu dan selamarkan Erza"

"Tidak mau!" Jawab Natsu membuat Simon shock berat "dia jadi urusan Erza dan jadi lawannya aku tak mau menggangu meski kemari tujuanku untuk membantunya tapi, biar urusan mereka diselesaikan berdua dan lagi Erza tak selemah yang dulu"

"Erza mustahil untuk mengalahkannya!" Teriak Simon kesal.

"Ehhh! Bangsat! Kau tarik kembali ucapannmu!" Balas Natsu berteriak lebih kesal

"Ini bukan masalah kekuatan atau semacamnya! Erza..." Simon menarik syal Natsu dengan erat "Erza berharap dia bisa menyelamatkannya dan tak pernah membencinya sama sekali!"

"Huh?" Natsu agak bingung dengan yang dia ucapkan.

"Jellal adalah orang licik, dia pasti memanfaatkan perasannya untuk memuluskan rencananya, Para Dewan akan menembakan Etherion kemari itu berarti akan banyak orang yang akan mati" Ucap Simon mulai tenang dan bicara lagi "dia pergi sendiri kesana dan kau tau sifatnya bukan? Tapi, jika aku menduga dia berencana untuk mati bersama dengan orang itu"

Natsu mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakan Giginya dengan sangat kesal mendengar cerita menyebalkan ini "BANGSAT KAU! kenapa tak langsung terus terang saja dari tadi!" dia berteriak sangat marah sekali untuk ini.

"Oh, maafkan aku" Ucap Simon.

"Ahh lupakan saja kau tunggu disini aku akan menyusulnya" Ucap Natsu perlahan menghilang dan Simon hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Era**

Sementara disini tahap mengumpulkan kekuatan sudah berjalan dengan sebagaimana dengan mestinya bahkan sudah mencapai tahap 95% dan tak ada kendala para Anggota dewan semua berkumpul di depan alat Satelit itu dan berharap semoga ini berhasil

Untuk Yajima yang tak setuju Penggunaan Satelit ini berbeda matanya terus memperhatikan Siegrain tak berkedip karena dia merasa Aneh dan Curiga kepada anak muda ini yang bisa dibilang tak enak karena waktu itu dia mendengar obrolannya dengan Ultear

"Tahap akhir Peluncuran Etherion telah selesai!"

"Perbesar satelit Square!"

"Tinggal lima menit lagi Penembakan akan segera dimulai"

"Mari kita berdoa untuk yang terbaik!"

"Yah mari kita berdoa" Ucap Siegrain.

Yajima hanya diam sambil memberi Deathglare ke pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

\- **Luar Menara**

Sementara itu Pihak yang telah bertarung dengan Anggota Trinity Raven Minus Gray yang enggak kebagian segera keluar dari menara itu atas dasar Perintah Simon sendiri dan Perlahan agak menjauh dari sana sambil menunggu yang lain segera menyusul karena Erza, Natsu, dan Simon belum keluar dari sana

Dan tak lama langit Gelap dan muncul garis-garis aneh di langit seperti membentuk sesuatu.

"Whoa! Apa itu!" Teriak Milliana melihat aksara Sihir besar di langit dan tepat berada di atas menara.

"Whoooa! Mereka serius benar-benar menjatuhkan Etherion!" Ucap Wally terkejut

"Cepatlah Pergi dari situ!" Happy paling khawatir

"Kuharap Nee-san dan yang lain keluar dari sana secepatnya" Ucap Shou berharap cemas.

"Grrrr! Si bodoh itu ngapain saja sih!" Gray menggerutu kesal.

"Natsu..." Guman Lucy yang terlelap dalam tidur

"Semoga Natsu-San baik-baik saja" Ucap Juvia yang memeluk Lucy dan mencemaskan keadaan DragonSlayer Api itu.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Jellal**

Jellal mengeluarkan rentetan Aura Hitam yang muncul dari telapak tangan yang menerjang ke depan, Gadis Berambut Scarlet ini menghindar dengan cepat ke samping, Namun bayangan Gelap itu mengejarnya dan berhasil melilit kakinya Jellal mencengkram tangannya dan melemparkan Gadis itu hingga keluar bangunan.

Erza cepat sadar dan masuk ke dalam sambil mengayunkan Pedang ke atas "apa yang kau Pikirkan?! Membangun dan menghancurkan bangunan yang dibuat hah!" dia berteriak sambil mengayunkan Pedang ke bawah "shou dan yang lain sudah bekerja keras untuk tipuan dan harapan palsu yang kau buat!"

"Ohhh, itu hanyalah sebuah aksesoris saja dan tak ada yang Penting" Jawab Jellal tenang dengan mundur ke belakang "dan yang penting disini ialah R-System itu sendiri dan itulah yang kubuat selama delapan tahun dan akhirnya selesai sekarang" dia membuat Gumpalan bayangan di telapak tangan dan melemparkan langsung ke arah Erza.

Gadis itu terhisap oleh kekuatan sihir yang dia buat tapi, Erza tak menyerah dia langsung bebas dengan cara membuat hembusan angin kencang di Pedang.

Erza cepat di depannya, sebelum Jellal bereaksi Perutnya sudah terkena tebasan Pedang dan membuatnya mengerang sakit, Erza langsung menjegal kakinya hingga tersungkur dan dia duduk di atas Perutnya dengan Pedang yang sudah di atas leher.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Erza memberi Deathglare "kau tau bukan, R-System ini belum benar-benar selesai dibangun"

"Hahaha bicara apa kau ini" Jellal hanya tertawa sarkastik "mustahil aku melakukan 8 tahun yang sia-sia dan juga aku sudah menyelediki tentang R-System"

"Memang benar aku sudah membangun menara ini dengan sempurna tapi, kau masih memiliki kekurangan yang belum ada untuk menyelesaikan R-System ini" Ucap Erza yang tak mengendurkan Pertahanan "maksudku adalah kurang Sihir dan juga untuk mengaktifkan hal itu butuh 2 Miliyar sihir yang diperlukan dan hal itu mustahil kau lakukan sendiri, dan juga kau sudah tau jika Dewan sihir akan menghancurkan Tempat ini tapi, kau tak lari apa yang kau rencanankan?"

"Kau yang akan jadi tumbal disini jadi, tak masalah" Jellal tetap tersenyum meski memiliki niat lain "dan 2 menit lagi waktu pelepasan akan dimulai" dia menyeringai senang.

"Impianmu telah berakhir! Dan apa kau ingin mati disini!" Teriak Erza sambil memegang erat tangannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar "kalau begitu matilah bersamaku! Akan kutahan kau sampai detik-detik terakhir Tempat ini hancur"

"Yah..kurasa itu tak buruk juga" Ucap Jellal dengan suara Payau "tubuhku sudah dirasuki Roh Zeref tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, dan tubuh ini hanya sekedar robot untuk membangkitkannya, dan pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menyelematkan siapapun bahkan diriku sendiri saja tak bisa, Surga, Kebebasan akan berakhir sebelum ini dimulai"

"Aku tau R-System tak bisa di selesaikan tapi, tubuhku tak bisa berhenti untuk bekerja dan tak bisa aku menghentikan ini, kau telah memenangkan Pertarungan ini jadi bunuh aku bukankah, itu tujuanmu selama ini jika kemari lagi" dia memasang wajah senyum, Tubuh Erza terlihat mulai melembut.

Di luar Menara, Aksara Sihir besar yang ada di atas sudah terbentuk dan terlihat jelas membuat sesuatu Percikan Bola kuning bercahaya yang berkumpul disatu titik hingga membesar.

"Sekarang tak ada gunanya lagi menyesal karena kita sudah tak bisa Pergi kemanapun" Ucap Erza tenang dan langsung melepaskan Pedangnya dan duduk di tanah "ini sudah berakhir untukmu dan juga untukku"

"Kau benar.." Jellal setuju dan ikutan duduk.

"Kau salah satu dari tumbal Zeref juga bukan?" Tanya Erza meyakinkan saja dia terlihat percaya sekali dengan yang Jellal katakan.

"Ini adalah dosaku karena telah kalah Pada diri sendiri" Jawab Jellal dengan wajah lesu "aku terlalu banyak dirasuki Kegelapan sehingga tak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan juga sebuah kenyataan"

"Kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kelemahanmu karena kupikir kekurangan adalah hal wajar bagi manusia" Ucap Erza dia terlihat sangat lega mendengar orang yang dia kagumi kembali seperti semula "jadi, apa gunanya teman jika tak bisa membantu" dia tersenyum.

"Erza, aku.." Ucap Jellal agak tak jelas nada bicaranya "terima kasih telah menyelematkanku"

Erza langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan perasaan bahagia meski disaat akhir harus begini tapi dia tak peduli, Jellal membalas Pelukannya dia bersikap seperti biasa tadi tapi tak lama Ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah dengan seringai licik dan Kejam apapun itu yang jelas dia punya rencana sesuatu yang lain di otaknya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ughhhh... Ini.." Simon mengerang dia duduk bersandar tembok sambil menunggu Natsu menyelesaikan masalah ini dia melihat Cahaya bersialau datang dari atas dan dia tau asalnya dari mana "ahhh, kita benar-benar sudah terlambat untuk bergerak" dia terlihat sudah pasrah.

"Erza..." Natsu menggertakan Giginya dengan marah dia juga sadar akan hal ini tapi, tetap menyusulnya dan berusaha menyelamatkan Gadis Berambut Scarlet ini.

Sementara Diluar Etherion telah dijatuhkan dan Bola besar itu membentuk sebuah Beam Besar dan menghantam ke bawah menghancurkan menara itu tentu saja efeknya sungguh dahsyat bahkan membuat Tsunami sedang yang bisa dibilang cukup berbahaya.

Dan Tim Penunggu yang mengawasi dari luar terkena efeknya juga alhasil Perahu mereka Goyang dan tak lama mereka terhempas ke laut beruntung Juvia cepat sigap dan membuat Kurungan air untuk melindungi mereka semua.

Tapi tetap saja Efek yang ditimbulkan Laser besar itu bukan hanya sekedar main dan mereka cukup cemas dengan apa yang terjadi terutama menyangkut Nakama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan Cuttt selesai juga aku gakkan banyak bicara lagi dan kalian sudah nunggu mohon maaf yah ada sebuah kesalahan tehknis jadi ada hambatan.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hmmmmm! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lampiaskan sekarang tapi tak bisa karena sebuah halangan dan beban hahahaha, oke lupakan tadi terlihat fic ini sudah berjalan setahun dan benar-benar masih hidup dan aktif khusus bagi saya seorang Author yang Penuh dengan melow dan drama, ahhh lupakan tapi Arc ini sudah sampai puncak dan akhir dari cerita ini seperti biasa akan ada lemon di akhir chapter seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya bagi yang gak suka lemon tolong diloncat saja karena tak ada Pemaksaan bagi seorang Pembaca yang tak suka lemon, Cerita ini hanya dinikmati dan dibaca itu saja selesai.**

 **P.s : Astaga sekarang April yah? Hmmm sudah banyak Anime yang muncul tapi kemunculannya gak tepat bulan maksudnya yah, bagi yang Muslim tau lah hahaha mungkin nanti malem abis tarawih wkwkwk!**

 **Chapter 29 : EMS Active**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Era**

Mereka semua terdiam dan menahan nafas berat menunggu kepastian yang terjadi meski sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal itu tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran mereka takkan larut hingga benar-benar terbukti oleh mata mereka sendiri

Semua Anggota Dewan hanya diam disini, sambil menatap layar lacrima yang menunjukan suatu tempat yang tak lain adalah dimana Menara itu berasal suatu harapan jika tempat itu sudah hancur setelah tembakan dari Etherion namun, tak ada yang tau akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Uhhhh, beberapa nyawa terbuang sia-sia" Komentar Dojima melihat situasi seperti ini sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, yang ia sayangkan menggunakan mesin ini adalah harus menghilangkan Nyawa beberapa Orang yang tak bersalah

"Hah, aku juga berfikir hal yang sama padamu tapi, memang tak ada Pilihan lain" Ucap Michelo menghibur kawannya "kalau bukan tak menghentikan Zeref bangkit mungkin juga aku menolak menggunakan ide ini"

"Meski tindakan kita dibenarkan atas Alasan yang jelas.." Ucap Dojima dia tau seperti apa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga "tapi, bagaimana dengan keluarga korban yang ditinggalkan?"

Berbeda sekali dengan yang lain selalu serius dengan rencana ini tapi, berbeda dengan Yajima yah dia memang Orang satu-satunya yang menentang jelas menggunakan Etherion karena alasan kemanusiaan meski tak setuju tapi sebagai Anggota Dewan dia tetap mengawasi jalannya rencana ini sambil memberi tatapan curiga Pada seseorang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah muda Berambut biru, bukan tanpa alasan dia mencurigainya seperti itu terlebih dia dengan sengaja menguping Pembicaraan Dua Anggota Dewan termuda itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat janggal apapun itu yang jelas hal buruk bakal terjadi.

Yang pasti dia akan tetap disini terus jika bocah ini merencanakan hal aneh dia bisa menangkapnya secara basah dengan berbagai alasan tapi sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu waktu dan moment yang pas.

Meski terkadang sebuah rencana yang sudah dipikir dan dikaji matang hingga sampai akhir tapi, tetap saja jika tak ada yang namanya takdir dan keberuntungan maka semua yang dilakukan akan jadi sia-sia belaka dan hanya membuang waktu.

Dan hal ini benar-benar terjadi pada mereka sekarang dirasa rencana mereka telah berhasil dan sempurna tapi, kenyataan salah bahwa yang mereka usahakan berbalik dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang dan tak lama layar Lacrima itu jernih dan memunculkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Tidak, Target kita masih utuh!"

"Selain itu ada hal yang berbeda dengan Menara itu sekarang!"

"Menara itu telah menyerap semua Etherion yang ada dan berubah!"

"Sesuatu telah menangkap pusat etharno di pusat Menara itu"

"Pemadatan yang menghilang secara drastis"

"Kami sedang membaca adanya sebuah kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa"

Di dalam layar Lacrima itu bukan lagi Menara biasa yang hancur karena serangan besar melainkan sebuah Menara Kristal berwarna biru muda yang mengkilap bahkan serangan tadi merubah Menara tadi.

"Apa katamu!" Teriak Dojima terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Yajima tau ada hal yang tak beres dia langsung memberi Deathglare ke Bocah itu "Siegrain! Apa maksud semua ini... Huh?" dia terkejut bukan karena Menara itu melainkan Orang yang diajak bicara hilang seperti terbawa angin dan tak ada jejak.

"Sial! Aku tau dia Orang yang tak beres!" Pak tua itu menggerutu kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Luar Menara**

Tentu saja ledakan dari Etherion itu telah menimbulkan efek yang cukup besar sekali bahkan yang ada di luar pun akan terkena efek dari ledakan tersebut jika tak segera menghindar sangat jauh karena daya ledak ini cukup besar.

Seperti mereka ini adalah sebuah kelompok dimana mereka mengadakan sebuah liburan yang di dapat dari tiket Gratis oleh teman tapi apa daya sebuah sesuatu tak terduga membuyarksn rencana mereka.

Dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat mereka harusnya terkena ledakan itu tapi, dengan bantuan Gadis Berambut biru yang menyelamatkan mereka semua jika tidak, mungkin sudah terbawa arus ombak yang bergerak tak menentu.

Disana ada enam Orang Ekspresi mereka seolah sangat terkejut dengan keringat yang membasahi Pipi karena ledakan memara tadi kini berubah menjadi kristal biru namun hampir semua disaba berharap cemas karena menunggu seseorang yang berada di dalam Menara itu yang belum juga kembali.

"Sial! Menaranya berubah apa yang terjadi disana" Wally mengumpat kesal

"Bagaimana dengan Simon dan Erza yang belum kembali!" Teriak Milliana Cemas

"Jadi, ternyata lapisan dari Menara itu hancur dan berubah menjadi sebuah kristal" Ucap Gray menjawab sebuah Pernyataan yang ada di wajah mereka "tapi, kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah harusnya hancur?"

"Tapi, kristal apa itu?" Tanya Shou yang cemas juga dengan keadaan Nee-san disana.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri kurang faham soal hal ini" Gray menggeleng.

Untuk Lucy sendiri dia cemas? Sudah jelas sekali tapi wajahnya agak sedikit tenang karena dia tau mereka masih hidup, kalau bukan kekuatan Penciuman yang sama dengan Natsu mungkin dia adalah orang yang Paling panik sendiri tak karuan karena mereka belum kembali.

Semenjak dia menyatu dengan Natsu perlahan kekuatan DragonSlayer dari Lelaki itu menular dan setelah ini mungkin dia akan mencoba berlatih dan menggabungkan kekuatan ini dengan Sihir Roh Bintang miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tenang saja Lucy? Ini tak seperti kau biasanya?" Tanya Gray serius.

"Tenang saja mereka masih hidup masih di dalam sana" Jawab Lucy tenang "lagipula ledakan tadi seperti bukan sifat menghancurkan melainkan merubah sebuah objek atau mungkin saja itu bukan Menara biasa yang dibangun"

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong itu di sebut apa?" Gray bertanya balik.

"Aku juga tak tau" Lucy menggeleng.

"Aku harap Natsu-San baik-baik saja" Guman Juvia yang masih terdengar oleh Gadis di sampingnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kau tak usah khawatir" Jawab Lucy menyeringai jahil "jika, kau ingin bicara setelah ini akan aku beri ruang" dia tau ada sedikit rasa Gadis ini kepada Natsu namun masih terhalang Perasaan ke Orang lain

"Ti-tidak bu-bukan seperti itu!" Juvia Terlihat sangat Gugup dengan Wajah memerah malu.

"Kau menyukainya!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Menara**

"Huh, apa yang terjadi disini?"

Erza baru tersadar setelah agak lama berpelukan dengan Jellal, matanya menoleh ke semua arah dan Perubahan besar terjadi yang dia tau jika Etherion sudah ditembakan maka tempat ini hancur bersama dirinya namun kenyataan berbeda balik karena yang dia lihat kumpulan kristal bercahaya.

"Kenapa kita masih hidup?" Erza bertanya Pada dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya masih utuh dan begitu Pula dengan Jellal, dia tak tau apa yang terjadi disini dan ingin bertanya Pada Lelaki di depannya "hei, Jellal kau tau ap-" dia belum selesai karena ada suatu Perubahan terjadi.

Jellal menyeringai, dan tak lama tertawa keras "whahahahah! Ini hebat!"

"Jellal?" Panggil Erza karena merasa ada yang aneh namun dia masih belum sadar.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil!" Teriak Jellal kencang karena rencana dia berjalan sukses meski harus berakting.

"Jellal kau..." Erza perlahan mulai sadar apa maksud semua ini dan tubuhnya berkeringat

"Hmmm, kau terkejut sekali Erza.." Jellal menyeringai dia menatap Gadis itu "Asal kau tau yang sebenarnya adalah wujud asli dari Menara ini sebuah Menara Lacrima raksasa dengan kumpulan kekuatan Etherion dan aku telah mengumpulkan 700 ratus juta kekuatan sihir!"

"Dengan kata lain R-System telah benar-benar selesai dibangun" dia tertawa puas dengan kemenangan ini

Erza hanya diam saja mendengar ini, matanya membelalak dan tak bicara karena terlalu shock dengan apa yang Jellal ucapkan, keringat Jelas mengalir di pelipisnya dan tak menyangka Lelaki ini menggunakan trik kecil untuk menipunya dan ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Sialan kau!" Erza mengumpat kepada Lelaki itu dia tak menyangka Jellal masih sama seperti yang dulu maksudnya Jahat.

"Ohh, kau lucu waktu marah seperti itu"

Muncul suara baru dari arah lain dan Erza melihat sebuah kembaran Jellal berwarna biru, dengan Tatto dimata kanan dengan mengenakan baju Anggota dewan hanya saja perbedaan mereka terlihat di Pakaian yang dikenakan.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan disini!" Erza cukup terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Coba, kau ingat Pertama kali kita bertemu dan kau menyerangku secara tiba-tiba karena mengingat Jellal yah, itu wajar saja karena kami memang kembar dan aku tak menyalahkanmu atas hal ini" Ucap Siegrain menjelaskan "tapi, akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkanmu bahwa kita ini kembar dan tak mengira kau percaya begitu saja" dia tertawa.

"Kau harusnya sebagai Saudara yang tertua menghentikannya dan kenapa kau membiarkan hal seperti itu!" Ucap Erza frustasi dia tak tau bagaimana mengatasi situasi buruk ini.

"Yah, aku memang salah tapi kesalahan terbesarku adalah bertamu denganmu" Ucap Siegrain menatap kembarannya "karena, hal yang tak mudah sekali untuk masuk jadi Anggota Dewan"

"Sial, kalian bersekongkol!" Teriak Erza kesal karena kembali ditipu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bersengkongkol? Apa kau masih belum faham sama sekali" Jellal tersenyum dan berdiri di samping kembarannya tampak Tubuh Siegrain yang mulai transfaran "asal, kau tau saja kita berdua adalah Orang yang sama" dan bayangan Siegrain menyatu ke tubuhnya.

"Proyeksi tubuh!" Erza menggertakan Giginya dia tau situasi bertambah buruk dan tak sesuai yang direncanakan.

"Dengan kata lain Siegrain adalah aku yang Polos" Jellal menyeringai.

Erza sekarang mulai mengerti situasi ini "jadi, Tujuanmu untuk masuk ke dalam Dewan untuk menembakan Etherion itu sendiri kesini" meski sudah tau tapi dia benar-benar bingung menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Memang itu salah satu rencanaku juga untuk membangkitkan Zeref" Jawab Jellal memasang Ekspresi suram "dan sekarang kau sudah menikmati masa kebebasanmu Erza"

"Sialan! Berapa banyak orang-orang yang sudah kau tipu demi tujuan gak jelasmu ini!" Teriak Erza sangat kecewa melihat ini karena dia Pikir teman masa kecilnya sudah berubah tapi, ternyata itu hanya bualan saja untuk sebuah tujuan lain.

Jellal menjentakan jarinya dia tak Peduli dengan yang Gadis itu katakan "akhirnya, sihir milikku kembali juga" dia mengempalka tangannya dan muncul Aura Hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Erza sangat marah karena merasa sangat dibohongi dia mengambil sebuah Pedang Besar dari tanah dan mulai maju.

Jellal mendecak dia hanya mengarahkan tangan ke depan "ya, ampun kau harusnya sedikit menahan emosi tapi, hal seperti ini wajar" sebelum Erza mendekat Gadis itu sudah terkurung ruangan hitam yang dibuatnya dan meledak menghempaskan Gadis itu.

"Tch!" Erza kembali menyerang terlihat seperti terprovokasi.

"Oh, ayolah kemana semangat bertarungmu yang tadi" Jellal meledek dia menahan serangan tadi dengan satu tangan "dan aku yakin sekarang Para Dewan sedang kebingungan untuk menyelesaikan ini dan aku harus berterima kasih kepada Ultear, dia sangat membantu" dia hanya menghindar tak ada niatan untuk membalas meski terbuka lebar.

"Aku harap kau segera mati karena apa yang telah kau lakukan pada orang-orang!" Erza bersumpah serapah dia tak bisa menahan emosinya dengan membabi buta.

"Ohhh, aku rasa itu akan terjadi pada kau bukan aku" Ucap Jellal hanya menggerakan Jari.

"!"

"Apa, ini!" Erza merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan tak lama tangan kirinya muncul Tatto merah yang seperti mengikat kebebasan bergerak "sejak, kapan kau.." yang dia ingat Jellal tak menyentuhnya waktu menyerang.

"Oh, jika kau tak tau aku menempatkan itu waktu kita berpelukan" Jawab Jellal.

"Ughhhrrgg, tubuhku" Erza mengerang Panjang dia berusaha melepaskan ini namun hanya sia-sia belaka bahkan Tatto bergaris merah itu menjulur ke seluruh tubuh seperti tersegel "sial, bahkan aku tak bisa membuat sihir" dia mencoba mencari cara keluar tapi hasil nihil.

"Kekuatan Sihir sudah ada dan juga tumbal sudah tersedia disini" Ucap Jellal melihat sekeliling "kurasa ini selamat jalan untukmu Erza, dan aku akan memproses tubuhmu hingga menjadi Sihir Lacrima yang besar dan tubuhmu akan terbuai dan diganti dengan tubuh Zeref yang baru"

"Ughhhhh!" Erza mengerang kesakitan tubuhnya terseret secara paksa dan masuk ke dalam sebuah Kristal besar "arggghhh sialan!" dia mencoba keluar tapi tenaganya masih kurang mampu yang dia mampu hanya mendecak emosi.

Jellal mengangkat tangan ke atas "Wahai, Zeref yang agung! Aku persembahkan Tubuh Wanita ini sebagai tumbal untuk membangkitkanmu!" dia berteriak lantang dan wilayah di sekitar menjadi bercahaya.

"Sialan kau Jellal!" Teriak Erza merasa dirinya terkhianati dan juga bersalah karena mengusir teman-teman yang ingin membantunya, dan juga sangat menyesal karena seharusnya tidak seperti itu caranya meski berteriak itu hal mustahil tapi, dia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja "Natsu! Tolong aku!" dia berharap itu sukses dan tak lama terdengar suara familiar.

"Kau, memanggilku?"

Erza merasa tubuhnya di pegang oleh sesuatu yang kuat dan terasa seperti ditarik keluar dia tau itu Natsu hanya saja ini terlalu cepat untuk sebuah permohonan dilain sisi Jellal agak terkejut juga tapi sudah menduga bahwa Lelaki itu akan datang.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan seperti ini aku Pikir kau sudah selesai dengan masalahmu" Ucap Natsu mendengus dia terlihat masa bodo dengan keadaan sekitar "kalau, begini akhirnya dari tadi aku tolong"

"Natsu... Maafkan.. Aku.. Tubuhku... Rasanya.. Mati...rasa" Ucap Erza dengan suara patah-patah.

"Ohh, begitu yah!" Natsu menyeringai jahil jelas sekali di wajahnya memiliki motif lain dan di otaknya dia menggunakan hal yang melemahkan Gadis itu "kalau, begitu berhentilah membuat repot Orang lain dengan berlagak sok kuat!" dia menggelitiki Perut Gadis itu dengan puas.

"Whahaha! Hentikan Natsu! Hahahaha!" Erza tertawa kencang karena merasa geli di perutnya tapi, DragonSlayer itu tak Peduli dan terus menggelitikinya "ughhh, Natsu kau harus Pergi dari sini biar aku yang mengatasinya karena kau tak bisa mengalahkannya"

"Hmmm! Kau mengatasinya!? Hahahaha!" Natsu tertawa sarkastik mendengar alasan ini "bahkan, yang kulihat sekarang kau tak bisa bergerak dengan biassnya jadi, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kumohon dengarkan apa yang aku katakan" Ucap Erza dengan nada rendah Air matanya terlihat membasahi Pipi

Natsu agak tersentak dan kembali normal "ohhh, maksudmu menghajar orang itu? Baiklah akan kulakukan" terdengar nada suaranya seperti menahan emosi.

"Bukan begitu, kumohon Pergilah dari sini" Erza tak tau harus berbicara seperti apalagi kepada Natsu mengingat sifatnya yang keras kepala dan yang ia bisa lakukan berharap dengan mata yang benar-benar Tak berdaya.

Natsu membantu Gadis Scarlet itu berdiri "baiklah, aku akan pergi tapi maaf saja akan aku selesaikan ini dulu" dia mengkarate Leher Erza dan membuatnya Pingsan, sebenarnya dia tak ingin seperti itu tapi apa daya jika tak seperti itu yang Pasti Erza akan menghalanginya untuk menghajar orang di depannya.

"Aku memang mendengar tentang kau yang kasar tapi, ini lebih dari yang aku bayangkan" Komentar Jellal tak merasa hawa permusuhan dilancarkan ke arahnya.

Natsu mengepalkan tangan dengan kasar berusaha menahan emosi tapi tak bisa "meski aku sudah pernah melihatnya menangis tapi, tak kusangka ini yang Paling parah" mungkin dia akan menghiburnya tapi ini belum tepat dia hanya menghela nafas "akan kuhancurkan kau" tatapan mata yang tenang namun emosional sekali.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kenapa kau tak coba kemari?" Jellal menyeringai dengan nada menantang "dan buktikan dengan ucapanmu itu"

"Kalau tak salah ini Menara bukan.." Natsu dengan seringai jelas di wajahnya dia hanya mengacungkan Jari telunjuk ke atas dan muncul perputaran cahaya "kalau, begitu tak ada salahnya bukan untuk mencoba menara baru ini"

Jellal membelalakan matanya dia tau apa yang Natsu maksud "sialan kau! Apa yang akan kau lakukan" dia berlari untuk mencegah hal itu tapi itu mustahil.

"Hanya memberi kejutan saja" Natsu tersenyum dan dia langsung menembakan Beam ke atas

"Sial!"

*Jduarrr!

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Luar Menara**

"Aku rasa itu disebut dengan R-System yang dimaksud Jellal waktu itu" Ucap Wally mulai mengerti dengan keadaan yang berubah.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Gray yang tak mengerti yang dia tau Tempat itu harusnya hancur karena tembakan Etherion tadi tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Aku kurang tau tapi, dari yang aku tangkap sekarang aku rasa Menara itu sudah berisi semua sihir di dalam" Jawab Wally menyentuh dagunya "dengan kata lain Etherion itu adalah sebuah Jembatan untuk membangkitkan R-System"

"Dan itu sudah benar-benar aktif" Sambung Milliana

"Jangan bilang Zeref akan bangkit lagi?" Teriak Lucy yang terkejut dan cemas dengan dua Orang yang masih di dalam itu.

"Selama kita membangun baru kali ini melihat seperti ini" Balas Shou.

"Yang jelas kulihat Sihir sebanyak itu takkan Pernah stabil" Ucap Wally serius "maksudku dia akan memiliki batas dan jika sudah sampai batas waktu maka Menara itu akan meledak dengan sendirinya dan tentu saja kita akan terkena efek dari ledakan itu"

"Sial! Semoga saja si bodoh itu cepat keluar dari sini!" Gray berharap cemas dengan kedua nakamanya "jika, memang Tempat itu akan meledak akan kuseret dia langsung"

"Mari berharap saja" Wally mengangguk.

"Natsu-San.." Juvia hanya menatap Menara itu dengan khawatir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Era**

"Sialan! Siegrain menipu kita!"

Yajima berteriak dan menggema seisi ruangan yang ada disana, dia tau hal ini salah dan Orang-orang itu dengan mudahnya percaya bahkan untuk dirinya hal seperti ini mustahil, meskipun di peringatkan percuma karena ini sudah terlambat bahkan tak ada jalan keluar untuk pencegahan.

*krakkk

"Apa yang terjadi disini!?"

"Sial, bangunan ini akan segera rubuh!"

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini!"

"Mana aku tau!"

"Sial! Lari saja selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Guhhh! Menyebalkan!" Yajima mengumpat kesal karena terlambat sadar tapi Pandangannya tertuju Pada Bayangan diantara Bangunan yang mulai runtuh dan dia tau siapa ini "Ultear?.." dia terkejut melihat Wanita itu tak kabur.

"Semua ini untuk Jellal dan tujuannya telah tercapai" Ultear mengangkat tangannya dengan tersenyum sambil menatap Pak tua itu

"Kau..." Yajima memberi Deathglare dan dia hanya diam tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Tugasku disini sudah selesai" Balas Ultear dia menatap Lacrima Orb dengan senyuman tertarik yang menampakan Gambar Natsu sedang berhadapan dengan Jellal _'Baiklah, DragonSlayer kecil perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau bisa lakukan dengan kekuatanmu untuk menghentikan ambisi orang itu dan juga menyelamatkan Knight mu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Menara**

Jellal maju karena tadi serangan Natsu merusak Menara yang dia buat dan itu membuatnya marah sebelum dia bertindak apapun Natsu sudah berdiri di depannya sebelum bereaksi dia sudah terkena Tinjuan keras dari DragonSlayer Api itu dan membuatnya terhempas.

"Aku, cukup terkesan dengan serangan dadakan tadi" Komentar Jellal mengusap Mulut.

"Kau belum serius aku tau itu" Balas Natsu.

"Kau yang disini tak serius sama sekali" Ucap Kurama, Natsu hanya mengabaikan saja.

"Kau saja yang maju aku ingin tau batasmu" Jellal malah menantang bukan melawan.

Natsu hanya maju dengan kecepatan biasa dia memukul Orang itu tapi, Jellal tangannya menghitam Natsu sadar dan tau apa itu dan kedua Pukulan itu beradu hingga menimbulkan efek kecil, Natsu mengayunkan kakinya ke atas dan Jellal langsung mundur lalu Natsu menarik nafas

 **"FIRE BLAST!"**

Natsu menyemburkan Gumpalan Api dan mendorong Lelaki itu agak jauh.

 **"Bahkan yang aku lihat disini kau tak benar-benar serius"** Komentar Kurama

 _'Ohh, diamlah selama dia bisa dikalahkan dengan cara biasa ngapain harus serius'_ Balas Natsu dia tadi sadar dengan tangan Jellal yang menghitam _'tapi, dia bisa Armament Haki juga huh? Setelah kucek tenaga dia lemah'_

"Aku terkesan dengan tadi" Jellal membuka mantel yang dia kenakan "tapi, jangan kau fikir aku cuman begini saja"

"Kenapa kau tak buktikan saja?" Ucap Natsu terdengar menantang.

"Baiklah, ini Dia.. **METEOR!"** Jellal mengeluarkan Aura kuning yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan Natsu tau itu tehknik kecepatan dia juga ikut menghilang bersamaan.

Natsu dengan kecepatan biasa meski Jellal cepat dia sudah memahami gerakannya, Jellal berada di belakangnya Natsu berbalik badan dan melayangkan tendangannya namun Jellal berpindah Tempat ke depan dan menyikutnya namun berhasil Natsu tangkap tapi Jellal dengan cepat mundur.

 _'Yang, benar saja bahkan aku tak bisa mengenainya sama sekali'_ Batin Jellal sedikit Frustasi.

 _'Hah, sudah kuduga mengecewakan sekali'_ Natsu mendengus niat dia tadi hanya mengukur seberapa cepat Orang itu tapi ini benar-benar mengecewakan bahkan bisa dibilang ini masih lamban jika dia serius Orang itu sudah terluka sedari tadi.

 **"Level dia dengan kau berbeda sekali nak"** Kurama Sweatdrop.

'Hahahaha maaf' Natsu tertawa merasa tak bersalah.

Jellal kembali mengaktifkan tehkniknya dia bergerak cepat maju ke depan Natsu hanya memukul tangannya, Jellal langsung melompat ke belakang dan langsung melayangkan tendangannya, Natsu berhasil menahan dan Jellal terbang ke udara.

"Baiklah, aku rasa harus akhiri ini dengan cepat" Jellal mengarahkan jarinya ke depan dan muncul Rangkaian sihir di langit "aku akan menghukummu **GRAND CHARIOT!"** dan tak lama muncul beberapa Pilar Cahaya yang langsung menghantam ke bawah dan terlihat Natsu tak menghindar.

*Jduarrr!

Jellal kembali normal dan turun "aku rasa ini sudah cukup berlebihan jika begini maka sihir yang terkumpul akan tak jadi stabil dia melihat Natsu yang tergeletak tak bergerak " cukup mengesankan tubuhmu masih utuh tapi yah tak masalah "

Sebenarnya Natsu tak sebenarnya kalah dan dia hanya Pura-Pura Mati dan tak lama dia bangun dan mengambil batu dan melemparkan ke depan dan mengenai kepala Jellal, Lelaki berambut biru itu menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut.

"Astaga, kau terlihat senang sekali bisa mengalahkanku" Komentar Natsu menyeringai bahkan serangan tadi tak ada luka sama sekali "tapi, kau harus butuh waktu banyak untuk memaksaku tidur"

"Bocah keparat!" Jellal mengumpat sangat kasar "kenapa kau diam saja dan tidur disana karena kau tak ada level denganku sama sekali"

"Sudah kubilang paksa aku" Natsu menantangnya.

 **"Heavenly beams!"** Teriak Jellal menembakan laser kecil dalam jumlah banyak meski sama seperti Laser yang Natsu Punya tapi daya serangan itu cukup rendah sekali dengan milik Natsu "tak, bisakah kau diam saja!"

Natsu memutar badannya untuk menghindar "cobalah, lebih keras lagi untuk menghentikanku"

 **"Wave Shock!"** Jellal melemparkan Bola kejut listrik Besar, dan untuk Natsu tak ada kata menghindar dan dia malah menahan serangan itu dengan kedua tangan lalu dihilangkan secara bersamaan Lelaki berambut biru itu terkejut.

"Baiklah giliranku juga.." Ucap Natsu mengepal tangannya muncul Gumpalan magma yang besar dengan campuran Gumpalan Api yang terlihat panas **"Inugami Guren!"** dia langsung mengarahkan itu ke depan dan terlihat seperti Anjing Magma yang di selimuti Api meski begitu Jellal bisa menghindari tapi bukan itu tujuan dia menyerang.

*Jduarrrr!

Jellal membelalakan matanya melihat serangan itu dan beberapa bangunan yang meleleh "sialan kau! Butuh delapan tahun untukku membangun kembali normal"

Dilain sisi Erza sudah bangun dan melihat semua "apa yang terjadi disini?" keadaan dia masih tak sadar.

"Sudah kubilang tahan aku" Natsu menyeringai dia tau rencana ini berhasil dan dengan menghancurkan Menara ini cukup membuat Lelaki itu sangat marah "jika kau tidak mau Baiklah, akan kuhancurkan tempat ini"

"DragonSlayer sialan kau!" Teriak Jellal terpancing omongan Natsu Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan sebuah Cahaya muncul dan membentuk sesuatu "akan kumusnahkan kau menjadi Abu!"

Erza melihat ini langsung berlari dan berdiri di depan Natsu sebagai Tameng "cobalah kemari, karena kutau kau butuh tumbal bukan?" dia tau cara seperti ini berhasil karena yang diucapkan Jellal tadi untuk Natsu dia cukup terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba atau mungkin tak sadar.

 _'Memang benar dalam hal ini aku butuh tumbal tapi, jika seperti ini terus maka Menara ini akan hancur'_ Batin Jellal menyilangkan tangannya dan Gumpalan itu membentuk Bola Hitam kilauan yang makin membesar "Baiklah, lebih baik kalian mati sebagai Pasangan"

"Hoi! Menyingkirlah Erza" Teriak Natsu kesal dia tau Gadis ini tak bisa diperintah atau hanya dikasih tau saja karena sifatnya keras kepala "aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak, jangan khawatir karena kau sudah banyak melindungiku" Balas Erza dengan sikap yang sama keras kepalanya dengan Natsu "kali ini Giliran aku"

"Tch!" Natsu mendecak kesal kalau begini memang tak ada cara lain memakai pemaksaan.

 **"ALTARIS!"**

Jellal langsung menembakan Bola besar hitam yang berkilauan itu tepat ke arah mereka berdua, Natsu mendecak kesal karena Erza keras kepala tapi dia memilih moment yang pas untuk menariknya secara paksa dan mementalkan serangan itu balik, ketika tehknik itu mendekat dan ingin menghalau mereka sesuatu yang cepat sedang melindungi mereka.

*Jduarrr!

Natsu melihat serangan itu meledak tepat di depannya tapi tak mengenai Erza tapi, matanya membelalak ketika tau Aroma Orang ini dan begitu Asap menghilang muncul seseorang berbadan besar dengan Penutup Mulut.

"Simon..." Erza yang Paling shock melihat tubuhnya yang terluka sangat Parah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot!" Teriak Natsu merasa Frustasi dan tak mampu bergerak lebih cepat "kau seharusnya sudah Pergi dari sini!"

Simon terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah "ughuukkk! Aku hanya ingin membalas hutang budi saja" dia kembali menatap ke depan dan memberi Deathglare.

"Hah, kau masih disini juga cacing kecil" Jellal hanya menghela nafas tak Peduli.

Simon langsung ambruk serangan tadi cukup untuk membuatnya parah "yah, yang terpenting ughukkk! Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna"

"Tetaplah bertahan jangan banyak bicara dulu!" Erza sangat Panik melihat kondisinya yang kian memburuk dia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak "setelah ini selesai aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" dia memindahkan Lelaki itu ke pangkuannya.

"Hah, tak usah lagipula aku yang memilih ini" Balas Simon terlihat payah bahkan berbicara saja terlalu sulit apalagi bergerak "seperti biasa yah, kau memang orang yang baik" dia mengingat masa waktu di Menara jadi budak.

"Kenapa..." Erza dengan suara bergetar ketakutan dia takut hal ini terjadi tapi kenyataan memang begini.

"Hah, tak usah begitu ini tak cocok untukmu yang menangis" Simon tetap tersenyum dan Pandangan dia beralih ke arah DragonSlayer Api itu "hei, Natsu bisakah kau jaga Erza untukku sekarang? Mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku percaya"

"Baiklah!" Natsu mengangguk wajahnya tak menunjukan emosi apapun.

"Oh, Souka! Dengan begini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang" Simon menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir dii Pangkuan Erza dan dia benar-benar meninggal disana.

"TIDAAAKKKKKKK!" Erza berteriak kencang Air matanya tak bisa dibendung sama sekali dan mulai menangis sejadinya.

"Hahahaha ini benar-benar menyedihkan sekali!" Jellal malah tertawa kencang dan terlihat Puas "dia memang harus seperti itu! Sampah seperti dia hanya menganggu bahkan tak ada gunanya maka lebih baik jika mati seperti itu!"

*Duaghh!

Natsu langsung menghajar Pria itu "bisakah kau diam dan tak banyak bicara" dan memberi Deathglare, tatapan matanya lebih emosional lagi "aku, akan memghancurkanmu beserta dengan Menara sialan ini" entah Gila atau apa dia secara sengaja memakan Kristal keras itu dan menelan secara kepayahan.

 _'Apa-apaan Orang ini!'_ Jellal sangat shock karena Pukulan tadi sangat keras.

Muncul Aura kuat disekitar Natsu yang berkobar hebat, dia tak berteriak bahkan lebih tenang meski begitu bagi siapapun yang melihat pasti sangat menyeramkan melihat musuh Emosi yang tak ditunjukan sama sekali dan tak lama Natsu membuka mata dan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

 **"Akhirnya aktif juga huh?"** Guman Kurama yang tau apa terjadi terhadap tuannya **"aku rasa cara ini lebih baik daripada dengan jiwa marah dan Balas Dendam"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kondisi berbeda di dalam Menara ini Aura kuat muncul bahkan terlihat mengerikan, Natsu hanya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Erza setelah memakan Kristal keras itu tubuhnya menjadi lebih bertenaga dan ada sesuatu yang kuat memaksanya untuk melepaskan kekuatan ini meski Dia tak tau apa itu tapi, yang jelas ini sangat kuat.

"Natsu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Erza melihat DragonSlayer itu berjalan kemari.

Natsu hanya nenaruh topinya di atas kepalanya "aku titip itu sebentar ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang"

"Ta-tapi..." Erza ingin bicara tapi shock melihat Natsu terutama di bagian mata yang berubah warna merah tapi di mata merah itu terdapat corak tiga lingkaran kecil yang saling terhubung dengan Garis dan titik di tengah itu terasa terlihat sangat keren dan indah menurutnya _'aku tak Pernah tau atau lihat sebelumnya tapi, ini benar-benar kuat'_

 _'Gila, dia benar-benar telah menyerap kekuatan itu!'_ Jellal terlalu shock melihat ini.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Natsu memberi Deathglare mata dia memang berubah dan tak lama ledakan terjadi sekitar.

*Jduarrr!

 _'A-apa apaan Orang itu!'_ Jellal menggertakan Giginya sangat marah karena Api Hitam muncul dan membakar seluruh ruangan ini.

 _'Api Hitam?'_ Erza tak tau selama ini Natsu memiliki kekuatan Api Hitam setau dia hanya Api biasa atau mungkin Natsu selama ini hanya menahan kekuatannya.

Jellal langsung melesat cepat ke depan karena jika dibiarkan terus maka DragonSlayer itu akan menghanguskan Tempat ini tapi, sebelum itu terjadi Natsu sudah ada di depannya dan langsung dengan keras menghajar di bagian Pipi dan membuatnya terhempas kencang.

Jellal langsung bangkit dari Pukulan yang menyakitkan tadi "sialan kau!".

!

Sebelum dia membalas serangan itu Natsu sudah berada di belakangnya dan dia tak sempat menghindar dan langsung terkena tendangan berputar dan langsung menghempaskan Jellal jauh.

"Sial! **Meteor!"** Jellal mengaktifkan tehknik kecepatan miliknya dan terbang jauh ke atas menghindari Natsu "kau, takkan bisa mengejarku" namun dua salah persepsi karena Natsu sudah berada di atasnya

"Jangan begitu yakin dengan hal itu" Ucap Natsu mengepalkan tangan dan dilapisi tumpukan Tanah yang melindungi tangannya, Jellal ingin terbang menghindar tapi itu sudah terlambat **"EARTH STRANGLE FIST!"** dia langsung dengan telak menghajar kepala Jellal dan menghempaskan ke bawah.

*Jduarrr!

"Arghhhhh! Tidak mungkin!" Jellal berteriak kesakitan dia tak menyangka ada yang menyamai kecepatannya bahkan lebih darinya "aku tak boleh kalah disini, karena aku yang terpilih! Dan hanya aku yang bisa melihat Zeref!"

Natsu langsung terbang cepat dan mencengkram tangan Jellal "terpilih? Jangan bercanda Mimpimu itu hanya sebuah omong kosong" dia langsung menarik Jellal ke atas.

Jellal mengambil kesempatan ini dan terbang ke atas "aku yang sudah terpilih! Zeref sudah bersamaku dan aku yang membuat kebebasan sesungguhnya!"

"Yang kau lakukan hanya mengambil kebebasan Orang lain dan untuk kepentingan Pribadimu saja" Ucap Natsu menatap ke atas dia menaruh telapak tangan ke bawah "kau harusnya sadar atas perbuatan menyebalkan ini!"

"Diam kau!" Jellal membuat sesuatu corak Garis-Garis dilangit "kau Orang bodoh tak tau apapun tentang hal ini" dan tak lama dia membuat Lingkaran corak sihir.

"Abbys break! Kau ingin menghancurkan Menara ini!" Erza berteriak shock dia tau apa yang dilakukan Lelaki itu lakukan tapi Pandangan dia beralih ke Natsu dan menyadari Percikan kilat di tangan 'apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

"Ohhh, begitu? Aku rasa kau Perlu dikasih Pelajaran bagaimana kebebasanmu direbut" Balas Natsu dia hanya membuat Bola Percikan listrik Hitam di telapak tangan dengan efek kilatan yang menyebar luas "dan kau takkan Pernah mendapat kebebasan apapun"

"Hehehehe aku rasa Zeref hanya Perlu menunggu waktu lama" Jellal tertawa dia masuk ke dalam Aksara sihir itu dan berniat kabur "akan aku tunggu delapan tahun lagi ohh, tidak mungkin lima tahun lagi akan kubangkitkan dia"

!

Natsu sudah berada di depan matanya "kau tak berhak Punya kebebasan untuk ini dan seharusnya kau sadar atas tindakan yang menyebalkan ini" langsung mengarahkan tehkniknya ke arah Perut dan yang mustahil sekali di hindari oleh Jellal **"RAIKURO RAIKI!"**

*Cling!

*ngingg!

*Jduarrr!

Serangan telak itu cukup besar bahkan membuat ledakan kilat yang menghancurkan separuh Menara ini bahkan Orang yang diluar bisa melihat efek dari ledakan besar itu.

Dan Natsu langsung turun setelah Lelaki berambut biru itu tumbang "hah, aku tak tau itu berlebihan atau tidak"

 **"Itu hal yang biasa nak tapi, selamat atas bangkitnya milikmu"** Ucap Kurama mengerang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu tak mengerti namun dia terabaikan.

 _'Jadi, ini kekuatan kau yang sesungguhnya Natsu'_ Erza tersenyum dengan rona merah kecil di pipi _'aku salah karena menilai kau lemah dan sekarang kau benar-benar kuat'_ dia menatap DragonSlayer itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh sudah kuduga ini benar-benar menarik"

Ultear mejilati bibirnya dengan sensual melihat Pertarungan Tadi lewat Orb lacrima dan ini benar-benar membuat rasa Penasarannya sangat tinggi dan tak sia-sia jika tertarik kepada DragonSlayer Api itu yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak terkira.

"Kita tak lama lagi akan bertemu DragonSlayer kecil!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Menara**

"Yo, aku berhasil" Ucap Natsu memamerkan Grinnya dan tak lama matanya kembali normal

 _'Pertarunganku benar-benar berakhir dan semua bisa bebas sekarang'_ Batin Erza tersenyum Dia mendekati Natsu dan memeluk kepalanya dengan erat "kau benar-benar hebat sekali aku Kagum denganmu"

"Yeah, aku ingin Istirahat sebentar" Balas Natsu menutup mata karena terasa nyaman dan tertidur.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Erza memeluknya sangat erat ke dalam Dada namun dia mendengar ledakan besar dan sudah tau bangunan ini bakal hancur dan buru-buru menggendong Natsu di punggung _'Simon..'_ ekspresi wajahnya kembali sedih melihat teman masa kecilnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Dia hanya menggeleng kepalanya tak mau terjebak dengan Orang yang sudah tiada terlebih dia tak Punya banyak waktu untuk mengheningkan cipta dan dia berlari sambil menggendong Natsu dan meloncat dari satu Pijakan ke Pijakan yang lain tapi karena Menara ini sudah mulai rapuh dan meledak akhirnya dia terjatuh.

Erza melihat Natsu yang tertidur "Sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku hanya seperti ini saja" dia mulai berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan _'kau sudah banyak membantu aku Natsu tapi, kali ini Giliran aku'_ dia menatap sekeliling dan mencari jalan keluar tiba-tiba dia sedikit teringat perkataan Jellal.

'Aku persembahkan tumbal ini dan menyatulah menjadi satu'

 _'Ahh, begitu yah sekarang aku mengerti'_ Erza menatap pecahan kristal ini dan dia tau hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Etherion yang tak meledak dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam terdengar suara erangan nyeri _'Urghhh! Bagus ini masih bisa menerimaku sekarang'_ dia masukan secara perlahan.

Natsu bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Gadis itu melakukan hal aneh "Erza? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan memasukan tubuhmu ke dalam sana"

"Ahh, Natsu aku rasa hanya cara ini saja menghentikan ledakan Etherion ini" Balas Erza tersenyum "jadi, dengan kata lain jika aku menyatukan tubuhku ke dalam maka ledakan bisa dicegah"

Natsu langsung Panik tak karuan mendengar ini "kau Gila huh! Bila kau melakukan itu maka tubuhmu sendiri..."

"Tak apa aku tau itu" Balas Erza tersenyum dan memasukan setengah tubuhnya ke dalam dan dia memegang Topi Natsu dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya, Senyum bahagia jelas sekali dan dia memegang Wajah DragonSlayer Api itu "terima kasih kepada yang lain dan juga semua teman-temanku disana aku sangat bahagia sekali dan itu sangat berharga bagiku"

"Khususnya kau yang banyak membantuku, terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku, tak ada satupun Orang yang berbuat seperti ini selain kau bahkan dikala aku jatuh dan sedih kau selalu ada disini menghiburku dengan caramu yang aneh dan Perasaan dihatiku ini perlahan berubah dan aku sekarang tak melihatmu sebagai Saudara melainkan Seorang Lelaki"

"Dan aku rasa mungkin harus mengatakan ini meski terlambat, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ini yang kurasakan sekarang kalau saja tak seperti ini aku akan menciummu sekarang tapi waktu yang kurang tepat hahhh! Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman Fairy Tail dan juga kau yang sudah mengisi kesendirian di hatiku"

Tubuhnya sudah masuk ke dalam sana semua.

"Hei! Kau keluar dari sana! Dan jangan bercanda!" Teriak Natsu namun terabaikan

"Tapi, aku akan mendukungmu jika kau memilih Gadis lain" Erza tetap tersenyum dia masih ingat rivalnya yang berambut Putih "Mirajane, Lucy, atau Lisanna aku tak masalah karena kau Lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan jika Memiliki ketiganya juga tak masalah karena aku yakin kau Orang yang baik" dia tertawa kecil jika membayangkan itu.

Natsu hanya diam ditempat dengan tangan mengepal "yang benar saja, setelah kau berbicara seperti itu apakah aku akan membiarkanmu? Jelas tidak, kau harus hidup"

 **"Kau harus cepat nak, kita tak Punya banyak waktu"** Ucap Kurama

"Aku tau" Balas Natsu membuka mata dan matanya kembali berwarna merah "akan aku hanguskan semua yang mengambil milikku"

Dan seketika seluruh ruangan disini terbakar api Hitam yang menjalar ke seluruh Tempat dan menghanguskan semua bahkan Menara itu meleleh disaat yang sama karena sihir banyak yang keluar seketika langsung meledak dengan skala yang sangat besar.

*Duarrrrrrrrrr!

*Boooooommmm!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai fiuhhh, cukup melelahkan juga untuk nulis tapi yang jelas bagiku masih Update saja bersyukur yang teramat dalam see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	36. Chapter 36

**Weweeee! Aku masih tetap lanjut mengabaikan komen Gak jelas dan bermanfaat jadi aku hapus saja karena itu cuman macam sampah tapi, anehnya masih ada ajah yang baca wkwkwk ngejilat ludah sendiri, ohhh Btw sesuai Janji di akhir Arc aku memang bakal adakan lemon dengan kesegaran yang tak terbatas dan meski kalian bakal tau siapa yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya, ohhhh ya aku sebenarnya cukup banyak meminta request buatkan sebuah fic dan alasan aku diam tak membalas yaitu : Satu Terlalu banyak fic yang masih ongoing akan sulit dan yang Pasti ada beberapa fic yang terbengkalai Hingga akhirnya Hiatus, Kedua aku ada kehidupan yang lumayan sibuk di duta jadi, mustahil sekali untuk membuat fic banyak takut WB nantinya jadi sekian.**

 **P.s : Errrrr! Aku lupa Juga buat tambahan ajah bagi yang request tolong sabar yah, aku masih belum nepatin janji kapan akan buat karena aku juga masih bingung dengan alur cerita apa yang harus dibuat jadi terima kasih.**

 **Chapter 30 : This Is No Good Bye (Lemon)**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Erza Pov's**

Aku merasa sesuatu yang nyeri di kepalaku dan mataku Juga agak sedikit berkabur tapi, tak lama akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa diriku sekarang sudah tiada karena aku mengorbankan diriku masuk ke dalam Etherion dan menghentikan ledakan.

Yah, memang itu terjadi dan aku benar-benar berpisah dari semuanya yang ada di Fairy Tail dan Juga Natsu Maaf karena aku tak bisa menepati Janjiku sendiri aku harap kau memaafkanku dan menemukan kebahagiaan kau sendiri tanpa aku ada di sisimu.

Aku sebenarnya cukup menyesal karena tak bisa mendengar balasan dari kau tapi, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan hal yang aku pendam selama ini dan aku senang jika kau bersama dengan yang lain asal kau bahagia dan aku akan melihatmu dari sini.

Tapi, hal aneh terjadi Padaku, kepala ini mulai terasa tenang dan mataku mulai melihat jernih, apakah ini Surga? Mungkin bukan karena tubuhku masih terasa nyeri dan mataku melihat ke atas langit Gelap dengan taburan bintang yang berkilauan apa benar ini Surga? Tapi, aku sadar lagi akan satu hal.

Aku melihat tanganku yang Kotor dan Terluka entah Apa yang terjadi tapi, nyatanya aku masih benar-benar hidup dan aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bahagia ini tapi, siapa yang membawa aku keluar dari ledakan yang besar itu tapi, tubuhku terasa dibawa oleh seseorang dan aku melihat Orang yang aku sayang sedang menggendong diriku ini.

"Natsu?"

\- **Pov's End**

"Natsu?"

Erza tak Percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sesungguhnya karena kenyataan ini bahwa dirinya masih hidup dan sedang digendong oleh Natsu dengan Brydal Style dia bisa Wajahnya yang serius dan terlihat tampan Juga tampak Blush kecil di wajahnya.

"Natsu bagaimana bisa kau?!" Erza cukup terkejut dengan Natsu yang membawanya dengan Kondisi utuh hanya luka berat saja _'aku tak begitu tau apa yang terjadi yang sebenarnya tapi, dia benar-benar mengeluarkan aku dari Gelombang ledakan yang besar itu'_ dia tersenyum sangat kagum.

Natsu membawanya sedikit menjauh dan menurunkannya "Kau Fikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan bertingkah sok hebat seperti itu?" dia menatap Gadis itu dan menyentil jidatnya "kau ingin membuat repot Orang lain hah?.

" maaf, hanya saja aku tak tau harus bagaimana.. " Jawab Erza memegang dahinya yang sedikit memerah "aku hanya tak ingin hal itu terjadi Pada yang lain"

Natsu kembali menyentil Jidatnya lagi dan tersenyum "kita Semua disini sama, dan kau tak Pernah sendiri sekarang" dia mengelus Rambutnya yang berwarna merah Scarlet itu "dan setelah kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku akan membiarkanmu? Yang benar saja karena kau harus tanggung jawab dengan ucapanmu"

"A-aku bu-bukan ma-maksud be-begitu!" Jawab Erza gagap dengan wajah sangat malu karena mengatakan hal itu pada saat waktu masuk Etherion.

Natsu mencubit Pipinya yang terlihat gemas sekali "tak usah berbohong seperti itu, aku malah senang kau memiliki Perasaan itu Padaku lagipula mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu dan kau tak perlu menangis lagi" dia memamerkan Grin dengan seringai "kau akan jadi milikku sekarang Erza"

Erza langsung blush lagi mendengar ini "terima kasih Natsu, aku sangat senang dan aku benar-benar mencintai kau"

"Aku mencintai kau juga" Balas Natsu.

Wajah Mereka saling mendekati satu sama lain secara Perlahan terasa sekali hembusan nafas dari Kedua Orang yang berbeda Gender itu Hingga Akhirnya Mulut Mereka menyatu satu sama lain dengan ciuman di antara indahnya malam hari.

 _'Itu benar, aku tak harus mati untuk teman-temanku sekarang'_ Erza mendesah senang dalam Ciumannya dan masih dalam seperti itu _'karena aku harus tetap hidup demi masa depanku yang akan membuatku bahagia tanpa harus bersedih lagi di masa lalu'_ dia tak sadar Anggota lain sudah datang.

"Hadeh! Sial! Ingat waktu dan Tempat buat kalian" Gray menyeringai senang dengan hubungan mereka "atau aku perlu mencari Tempat yang khusus untuk kalian berdua?"

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua yah!" Ucap Lucy dengan wajah senang, dia tau Erza memang menyukai Natsu dia tak masalah harus berbagi.

"Aku tak Pernah tau Nee-san seperti itu!" Shou Paling shock dengan tingkah Orang yang sudah dianggap Kakak tapi, mungkin sudah dewasa jadi wajar saja jika melakukan seperti itu.

"Milliana ini bukan sesuatu yang Pantas kau lihat!" Teriak Wally langsung menutup mata Gadis kucing itu.

"Awwww! Aku ingin lihat juga!" Milliana Protes karena matanya tertutup.

"Ahhhh sangat romantis sekali kalian!" Juvia berteriak senang dengan wajah blush dia membayangkan hal seperti itu dengan Gray dan tetap dalam Khayalan yang tak Pernah terjadi seperti itu.

"Kau menyukainya!" Teriak Happy menggoda.

Erza langsung blush berat dan melepaskan Ciumannya "tidak, bukan seperti itu ini hanya rasa ucapan terima kasih dariku saja" Dia malah berbohong tentu saja tak ada yang Percaya sama sekali tapi, dia merasa kepalanya ditarik.

"Natsu?!"

Natsu hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya cukup tajam Erza terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan tak lama Mulut mereka saling menyatu lagi dia tak Punya Pilihan lain lagi selain menerima itu dan menciumnya lagi tak Peduli jika Orang-orang ini melihatnya karena dia fokus Pada Lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"WOIII! NYEWA TEMPAT! JANGAN DI SINI!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Penginapan Akane**

Mereka Semua kembali ke Penginapan memgistirahtkan Tubuh mereka yang lelah dan terluka karena kejadian itu meski begitu tak ada luka yang terlalu serius dan tampaknya mereka masih mengobrol santai kecuali Natsu yang tertidur semenjak hari itu dan belum bangun selama Tiga Hari.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Selama tiga hari Si Bodoh itu belum bangun" Ucap Gray melihat Kondisi yang masih berbaring di kasur dan menurutnya seharusnya Lelaki itu bangun mengingat tak makan karena Natsu itu Orang yang rakus jadi sehari saja telat makan maka akan berteriak tak Jelas "yah, mengingat dia melakukan hal yang Bodoh jadi wajar saja"

"Kurasa dia masih ingin tidur beristirahat" Balas Lucy tersenyum melihat Wajah tidur Natsu yang terkesan lucu.

"Kau gak serius? Anak ini makin hari seperti Monster saja" Komentar Gray setelah mendengar Penjelasan Erza bagaimana Mereka berdua bisa selamat.

"Natsu memang sudah jadi Monster sekarang" Ucap Happy setuju.

"Yah, dia memang seperti itu jadi, tak perlu ada yang cemas" Balas Erza tersenyum menatap Natsu yang tengah tertidur _'aku Juga tak begitu mengerti kenapa kita bisa selamat, aku rasa dia memang memiliki sesuatu yang misterius'_

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat Juvia?" Tanya Lucy tak mencium Apapun dari Gadis yang memiliki julukan Hujan itu.

"Dia sudah Pulang ke rumahnya dan ingin bergabung dengan Guild kita nanti" Jawab Gray menyilangkan tangan "dan katanya secepat mungkin mencari Master sekarang"

"Ohhh, padahal aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih" Ucap Erza sedikit kecewa karena Gadis itu cukup banyak membantu mereka "yah, mungkin setelah dia masuk Guild nanti aku beri tau"

"Hei, Erza! Aku dan Lucy ingin Pergi ke kota untuk membeli sesuatu? Kau ingin nitip?" Tanya Gray ingin kesana karena ada sesuatu yang membuat Matanya ingin membeli barang itu "karena luka kau masih belum sembuh Total sebaiknya kau banyak Istirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak"

"Yah, aku ingin membeli sesuatu yang baru" Ucap Lucy tersenyum meski niat aslinya membiarkan dua Pasangan itu sendiri dan melakukan yang mereka inginkan.

"Ffftttt! Mungkin membeli bikini baru" Happy meledek dengan menahan tawa.

"Diam kau!" Lucy berteriak kesal.

"Ahhh, tidak ada yang ingin aku beli" Jawab Erza menggeleng kepala "jadi, kalian Pergi saja biar aku yang menjaga Natsu disini" dia berjalan ke arah kasur dan membaca buku.

"Oke! Kita Pergi dulu" Gray langsung keluar dan disusul yang lain meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Erza tersenyum menatap Natsu yang tertidur dan Jarinya bergerak dan mengelus Rambutnya yang berwarna Pink tampak Blush kecil di wajahnya dia ingin berterima kasih karena berkatnya dia masih selamat dan kembali kepada yang lain dia hanya tertawa kecil karena Wajahnya sangat Lucu sekali.

Terdengar suara erangan dari Natsu, dia hanya menutup mulutnya untuk tak berisik daripada menganggu dia tidur lebih baik Pergi dari sini dan menunggu di luar tapi, sebelum itu terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut terjadi.

*Grabbbb *Sratttt!

Secara mengejutkan tangannya dipegang lalu ditaril kencang sebelum Gadis itu berontak tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Erza sadar bahwa Natsu sudah bangun dan kini Posisinya berbaring di atas kasur dengan Natsu yang berada di atasnya sambil memegang tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Selamat Datang lagi, bagaimana keadaan kau?" Tanya Erza dengan senyum dan ingin mencoba berontak tapi, tenaga Natsu cukup kuat untuk menahannya diam seperti itu akhirnya menyerah saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Natsu menyeringai dia bisa melihat dari dekat Wajahnya yang Cantik memang Gadis ini memiliki Pesona tapi, Semua itu tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang keras itu "jadi, kau ingin Pergi kemana? Bukankah seharusnya diam saja menjaga aku?"

"Aku tak ingin menganggu tidur kau saja" Jawab Erza Blush karena Wajah mereka berdekatan sekali selain itu hembusan nafas Natsu membuatnya sedikit tak fokus sama sekali "Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskan dan biarkan aku Pergi?" dia sudah menduga itu mustahil karena Tubuhnya benar-benar dipaksa diam disana yah, dia sudah tak heran jika tenaga Natsu besar karena Orang seperti dia adalah tipe banyak makan dan bergerak aktif.

"Ohhh, tidak bisa ada harus sesuatu yang kita lakukan sekarang" Ucap Natsu menggeleng kepala, Matanya menatap Tubuhnya sangat dalam seperti seekor Singa yang menatap mangsa "dan kau tak boleh Pergi sekarang sebelum ini selesai"

"Tidak, sekarang Natsu kau masih belum baikan" Balas Erza Blush berat, dia tau apa yang Natsu maksud dan tak bisa mengabaikan hal ini toh! Dia sendiri Juga menginginkan hal ini "besok saja, atau lain waktu saja yah?" dia memohon tapi, tak berefek sama sekali.

"Tidak, Erza aku ingin kau sekarang dan kau tak berhak memerintahku" Jawab Natsu menggeleng, nada suaranya terdengar sangat Possesive dan serius sekali "dan yang kau lakukan hanya menurut saja dan tenang aku takkan menyakitimu" Tangannya mengelus Wajahnya secara Pelan.

"Baiklah, lakukan Apapun yang kau inginkan" Balas Erza memberi Sinyal, dan Juga dirinya tak ingin menolak sama sekali tapi, Tingkah Natsu yang tadi cukup berbeda dari biasanya tapi, itu tak jadi masalah "kemarilah DragonSlayer Bodoh Nikmati hadiah kau ini" dia membentangkan tangannya.

"Kau harus tarik ucapanmu lagi jika tidak kau akan menyesal" Natsu menyeringai dan langsung menyerang Gadis itu.

"Hmmmmppphh!"

Erza langsung mengerang Panjang ketika ingin bicara Mulutnya langsung dikunci oleh Natsu dengan Ganas, Kedua tangannya merangkul. Kepalanya dan menekannya terus dan berbalik menciumnya lagi kini mereka saling beradu mulut.

Natsu tetap terus mencium dan menekannya ke bawah Kedua tangannya masih memegang tubuhnya terdengar suara erangan dari Gadis itu tapi, dia tak mau bergerak dan terus mendorong Mulutnya dan memaksanya membuka Mulut.

Erza akhirnya menyerah setelah beberapa menit berciuman karena Natsu sangat Agressive sekarang tapi, memang ini yang dia suka Lelaki yang mendominasi dan akhirnya membuka Mulutnya membiarkan Lelaki itu mengakses Mulutnya.

Terdengar suara Desahan Panjang dari Erza dan Gadis itu membuka Mulutnya, Natsu langsung menciumnya lebih dalam lagi dan lidahnya langsung masuk ke dalam merasakan rasa manis Lezat Strawberry dari Mulut Gadis itu dan menghisap semua yang ada di dalam Mulut.

Terdengar suara Cairan yang disedot dengan kencang, Erza tak percaya Natsu sangat ganas dan Agressive seperti ini bahkan membuat Tubuhnya benar-benar Panas yang terasa lidah Natsu masuk ke dalam, dia membalasnya lagi Hingga akhirnya saling Perang lidah.

Erza mendesah lebih kencang lagi, terasa Natsu sangat buas menyedot Mulutnya Hingga menimbulkan suara kencang, lidah mereka masih beradu satu sama lain tapi, akhirnya dirinya menyerah sekali tampak wajah yang memerah Jelas sekali.

Terdengar suara teriakan kencang dari Gadis itu karena Natsu dengan kasar mengigit lidahnya dan Lelaki itu menciumnya lebih dalam lagi agar tenang dan setelah beberapa menit mereka melepaskan Ciuman itu dan tampak Erza menghela nafas berat dengan Blush yang lebih tebal lagi di wajah.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa seperti ini sebelumnya" Ucap Erza tak percaya Orang seperti ini bisa membuat Tubuhnya membara karena hanya Ciuman saja bahkan ini melebihi ekspentasi dari buku yang dia baca "Apa kau telah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau Gildarts yang mengajarkan kau?" Sewaktu kecil memang Lelaki kuat itu mengajari hal Ecchi meski waktu itu Natsu tak faham sama sekali.

"Yah, aku sudah Pernah melakukan itu dengan yang lain" Jawab Natsu yang memang melakukan itu dengan tiga wanita lain, dan Tampak Ekspresi Erza cukup terkejut tapi Natsu langsung bicara lagi "yah, itu waktu Pertama kali emang agak aneh rasanya tapi, makin terus malah menyenangkan"

"Ohhhh, jadi begitu" Erza mengangguk faham yah, tak heran jika Natsu bisa seperti ini karena Pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Natsu langsung membuka Pakaiannya tampak sekali Tubuhnya yang luar biasa indah ini dengan kulitnya yang halus "Aku tak Percaya Kau menyembunyikan tubuh ini dibalik Armor itu" dia melihat Payudaranya yang besar dan hanya terbalut Bra Hitam yah, meski waktu kecil Pernah mandi bersama tapi, itu dulu sekarang agak berbeda.

"Berhenti melihat aku seperti itu terus Natsu!" Erza berteriak karena malu Tubuhnya dilihat meski sudah Pernah telanjang bersama tapi, waktu tumbuh dewasa rasanya Pasti lain karena Natsu tetaplah Seorang Lelaki "ini benar-benar memalukan sekali" dia menutup Tubuhnya dengan Kedua tangan.

Natsu memegang Tangannya dan membuat Gadis ini tenang "tak usah malu seperti ini karena hanya ada kita berdua yang berada disini jadi, tak ada yang Perlu ditutupi" dia melepaskan Tali Bra miliknya dan melihat Payudaranya yang memantul sempurna dengan Puting yang berwarna Pink halus dan ukurannya cukup besar untuk melebihi milik Lucy "bentuk yang sangat bagus sekali"

"Hentikan menatapku terus Natsu!" Teriak Erza dengan wajah memerah melebihi Rambutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kau berfikir bisa ini berakhir" Natsu mulai memegang Payudaranya dan memutar kedua bola besar itu dan memainkan Putingnya dengan Jari terdengar Suara Rintihan kecil dari Gadis itu "hmmm! Suara kau bagus Juga" dan setelah itu dia langsung menjilati Puting bagian kiri dan mulai menghisap bagian yang sudah mengeras itu dengan kasar.

"Iyaaaaahhhhh!"

Erza merintih lebih kencang karena Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh Putingnya dan itu terasa Nikmat sekali, dia memeluk kepalanya dengan erat dan membiarkannya bermain sesuka hati, Tubuhnya terasa sangat membara karena Natsu dengan Ganas menghisap bagian miliknya yang Sensitiv itu.

Natsu terus mengemut dan menghisap Putingnya tanpa berhenti hingga menimbulkan suara tangan satunya lagi bermain dan meremas Payudaranya sambil memencet Putingnya terdengar suara Rintihan Erza yang lebih kencang lagi.

Natsu berfikir waktu kecil tak ada yang spesial tentang Payudara Wanita meski Gildarts Pernah mengajarinya tapi, dia tak faham sama sekali semenjak sekarang berbeda sekali Rasanya benar-benar lezat dan luar biasa dia tak Pernah bisa berhenti meremas dan mengemut itu sampai akhir.

 _'Ohhhhh! Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar membuat tubuhku menjadi Gila'_ Batin Erza merintih kesenangan dia tak menyangka Natsu membuat Tubuhnya membara dan merasakan sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya _'aku tak tau kapan bisa bertahan lagi'_ dia hanya menutup mulutnya rapat dengan mata yang tak fokus.

Natsu terus menghisap Payudaranya tanpa henti bahkan rasa lezat ini tak cukup baginya, dia fikir benda ini terasa empuk dan kenyal sekali dan Perasaan ini cukup berbeda jika melakukan ini dengan orang lain tapi, dia fikir milik siapapun sama saja mau itu milik Irene, Ur, Atau Lucy karena dia tak tahan dan ingin membenamkan wajahnya ke Bola besar itu.

Setelah beberapa menit memainkan Payudaranya dia tetap seperti itu dan Erza tak bisa Pernah berhenti untuk merintih Pelan dan Tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah dan mulai mengusap bagian itu yang masih tertutup oleh Celana dalam tampak Tubuh Gadis itu sedikit bergetar.

"Hhmmmm! Ahhhh! Jangan disitu Natsu!" Erza merintih sangat Nikmat karena tangannya mulai memainkan bagian bawah yang sudah mulai berair tapi, terlihat Lelaki itu tak begitu Peduli dengan Permohonan darinya.

Natsu tak begitu Peduli dia merasa Celana dalam milik Erza sudah basah dan lembap sekali setelah itu tangannya masuk ke dalam Celana tapi, di dalam lebih Parah lagi seperti Cairan itu menetes keluar seperti Hujan lalu dia mulai menggerakan Jarinya.

"Ahhhhhh! Hmmmmpp!" Erza berusaha menahan Mulutnya agar tak merintih lagi tapi, itu sia karena Natsu mulai menggerakan Jarinya dan memijat bagian yang Sensitiv itu, Tubuhnya benar-benar membara dengan keringat yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh.

Natsu terus memainkan Jarinya dan mengubek Vaginanya tanpa henti dia merasakan Cairan milik Erza yang terus menetes keluar dari lubang dan tanpa ragu dia langsung memasukan Jarinya ke dalam dan ini terasa sangat berlendir dan berair tapi, dia berhenti sejenak Hingga akhirnya mengurek ke dalam.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Natsu! Berhenti!" Erza berteriak kencang karena Jarinya masuk ke dalam membuat Pikirannya sedikit tak fokus, Tubuhnya benar-benar Panas sekarang dan dia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk melepaskan ini.

Natsu tak Peduli dengan apa yang Gadis itu Minta Mulutnya madih terus menghisap Putingnya sementara Tangan Kiri masih meremas Payudaranya dengan kencang dan Tangan kanan terus mengurek dan memasukan Jarinya ke dalam Vaginanya yang tak Pernah berhenti mengeluarkan Cairan basah, dia merasa Tubuh Wanita ini bergetar lebih kencang lagi.

Erza merintih sangat kencang untung saja suasana sedang sepi Tubuhnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan Pelayanan yang luar biasa Nikmat ini Hingga akhirnya berteriak "AHHHHHHH! NATSU!" Dia akhirnya melepaskan Syahwat yang sedari tadi tertahan cukup lama sekali dan membiarkan itu Semua terjadi.

Natsu merasakan Tubuh Gadis itu bergetar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya tapi, dia tetap seperti itu, Jarinya terasa sangat basah sekarang dengan Cairan yang banyak seperti Banjir menyembur keluar dari lubang itu tapi, setelah beberapa saat Natsu berhenti memainkan Tubuhnya.

Natsu melihat Jarinya basah karena dibaluri Cairan bening ini dan mencium baunya terasa aneh tapi, ketika diemut itu ke dalam Mulut rasanya berbeda sekali "Wow! Ini benar-benar bau yang tak jelas tapi, rasanya lezat sekali" dia menghisap Jarinya sendiri karena rasa Cairan ini lezat seperti Strawberry dan itu ciri khas sekali dengan makanan yang sering Erza makan.

"Hufttt! Hahhhh! Hufftt! Hahhh! Karena Giliran kau sudah selesai sekarang Giliran aku" Balas Erza dengan nafas tersenggal berat, dengan Wajah yang sangat merah dan matanya tak fokus seperti biasanya "ini tak adil jika kau yang menikmati sementara aku tidak" bagian bawahnya sudah terasa basah sekarang.

Natsu sedikit bingung Hingga akhirnya mengerti Juga, dia tirun dari kasur dan langsung berdiri disana, Erza berjalan merangkak mendekati Natsu kini Tubuh mereka setengah telanjang dan hanya menyisakan Penutup bagian bawah saja, Gadis Berambut Scarlet ini memegang Boxer miliknya.

"Kita, lihat apa yang kau simpan dibalik ini" Ucap Erza langsung menarik Boxer Natsu dan menunjukan barang miliknya beberapa Saat kemudian Gadis itu hening dan diam tak bergerak atau lebih tepatnya terlalu shock dengan apa yang dia lihat _'Ohhhh! Ini benar-benar besar sekali aku tak tau apakah bakal masuk ke dalam?!'_ dia masih shock karena Ukuran ini tak sesuai yang ada di Fikirannya bahkan melebihi Ukuran dari Buku Mesum yang Pernah dia baca.

Erza mencoba mengusapnya dengan tangan secara Perlahan dia sekarang tau mengapa Milik Natsu cukup besar karena dia adalah Naga jadi, itu yang jadi alasan logis sekarang, tangannya terus bergerak menggosok benda yang keras itu terdengar suara erangan dari Natsu tapi, Gadis Berambut Scarlet ini tetap seperti itu.

Erza langsung menjilati bagian Ujung, Aroma kuat yang menyentuh hidungnya berasal dari sini dan membuatnya sedikit tak fokus tapi, lidahnya masih tetap bergerak dan tangannya memegang Barang Besar itu.

"Guahhhh! Ohhhhh!" Natsu mengerang Nikmat ketika lidahnya yang basah itu menyentuh bagian bawahnya bahkan Sensasi ini sama ketika dengan Wanita lain dan tak ada yang beda benar-benar terasa Nikmat.

Erza langsung mulai memasukan Benda besar itu ke dalam mulutnya secara Perlahan terdengar suara erangan dari Natsu tapi, dia tetap memasukan itu dan Mulutnya terasa Penuh sekali oleh miliknya karena Barang Natsu cukup besar sekali Hingga beberapa saat dia berfikir tak waras setelah itu semuanya sudah masuk.

Erza memegang Pinggang Natsu untuk menahan Posisinya dan mulai menggerakan kepalanya secara Perlahan dengan Benda itu yang keluar dan masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa lezat bahkan dia seperti tak ingin berhenti.

Natsu mengerang Nikmat merasakan Mulutnya yang basah itu membasahi seluruh miliknya terasa lidahnya yang berputar menjilati Miliknya sambil menghisapnya Hingga terdengar suara dan dia Pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya dengan Wanita lain tapi, ini benar-benar terasa sangat menyenangkan sekali dan tangannya mengelus Rambutnya yang Scarlet itu.

Erza terus saja bergerak mengemut dan menghisap Benda besar itu ke dalam mulutnya bahkan kepalanya bergerak lebih kencang lagi dan terasa tak ingin berhenti, dia merasa milik Natsu yang sedikit berkedut tapi itu tak menghentikan dirinya untuk terus bergerak dan memberi kenikmatan.

Natsu mengerang lebih kencang lagi Kedua tangannya memegang Kepalanya dan mendorongnya lebih kencang lagi sambil menggerakan Pinggulnya Juga terdengar suara Gadis itu yang tersedak tapi, dia tak Peduli karena ini benar-benar Nikmat sekali.

Gadis Berambut Scarlet itu sangat shock sekali dengan sikap kasar Natsu itu, Hingga membuatnya tadi tersedak karena Ukuran Besar itu masuk secara Paksa tapi setelah beberapa saat dia mulai terbiasa, Suara Rintihan senang jelas sekali dari Erza dan merasa bagian Bawah sudah basah dari sebelumnya dan membiarkan Natsu menggerakan kepalanya.

Natsu tetap terus seperti itu dia menghantam Mulutnya Hingga sampai ke tenggorokan tampak mata Erza yang tak jelas dengan Blush berat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditahan lagi dan ingin segera keluar, dia lebih kencang lagi menggerakan Pinggulnya.

Erza merintih senang di dalam membernya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kasar Natsu, Kedua tangannya memegang Putingnya dan memainkannya karena Tubuhnya benar-benar Panas _'Ohhhh! Ini benar-benar membuat Aku kehilangan Pikiran aku sendiri'_ dia tak tau kapan akan bertahan bahkan Pandangannya sudah terasa kabur dan Milik Natsu berkedut lebih kencang di dalam mulutnya dia tau Natsu mendekati klimax.

"AHhhhhhh! Ini dia!..." Natsu meraung lebih kencang sambil menahan Kepalanya tetap seperti itu dan rasa yang tertahan sedari tadi akhirnya dia lepaskan sekarang Juga dan ini benar-benar membuatnya mengerang Nikmat.

Erza merintih sangat senang sekali ketika Membernya itu menembakan Cairan besar yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dan mencoba menelan Semua Cairan hangat yang lezat itu _'ohhhhhh! Tidak, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan lagi Ahhhhhh!'_ dia berteriak kencang karena Milik Natsu terus menembakan Cairan Putih itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Erza tetap berusaha menelan itu meski begitu Jumlah yang keluar sangat banyak Hingga tak bisa tertampung dan menetes keluar ke bawah hingga mengenai Payudaranya rasa ini benar-benar luar biasa membuat Tubuhnya klimax dan setelah beberapa lama menit dia lepaskan itu dari Mulutnya.

"Ahhh, aku tak tau kau bisa seperti itu" Natsu cukup kagum dengan Gadis itu yang menelan miliknya sama seperti Ur dan Irene yang melakukan hal yang sama tapi, baginya yang terbaik adalah Wanita Dewasa Berambut Scarlet itu.

"Yah, aku Juga terkejut kau keluar cukup banyak" Balas Erza dengan nafas berat, dia menelan Semua Cairan yang tersisa di Tubuhnya dan membuka Mulutnya sambil menunjukan itu kepada Natsu "Tapi, aku rasa kita baru memulai Pemanasan" Tubuhnya sudah membara sekarang dan bawahnya benar-benar basah sekali.

"Yah, aku rasa kau memang benar" Ucap Natsu menunjukan miliknya yang masih mengeras.

Erza langsung melepas Celana dalamnya dan mulai berbaring kembali di Atas Kasur "kemarilah kau DragonSlayer bodoh, tunjukan Padaku bagaimana kekuatan Naga yang sesungguhnya" dia membuka Pahanya sangat lebar, dan menunjukan Vaginanya yang sudah basah dan mengeluarkan Cairan bening yang menetes.

"Kau akan menyesal karena berkata seperti itu" Natsu menyeringai dan mulai berada di depan selangkangan Erza dan mengusap sebentar barang miliknya.

Natsu sedikit menggesekan miliknya ke Vaginanya membuat Gadis itu merintih kecil, dan setelah itu dia langsung memasukan itu ke dalam secara Perlahan terlihat Wajah Erza yang shock dengan mata memutar ke atas, dan mulut yang rapat sambil mengeluarkan Air Liur tampak Blush berat di Wajahnya.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Erza menjerit sangat kencang karena Benda itu langsung menghantam Vaginanya meski secara Pelan tapi, tetap saja milik Natsu sangat besar dan ini benar-benar terasa sakit sekali di dalam "tunggu, dulu biarkan aku terbiasa dengan hal ini" dia memohon tapi, meski begitu Natsu tetap memasukan Penisnya sangat dalam sekali Hingga membuatnya sulit untuk tak menahan teriak.

Natsu terus mendorong ke dalam dan terasa Miliknya sekarang sudah basah dan dilumuri Cairan Aneh tapi, meski begitu dia menikmati hal ini dan ini sama seperti dengan yang lainnya yang begitu sesak sekali ketika dimasukan "Hei, apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu? Kalau kau mau akan aku lepaskan" dia sedikit khawatir dengan Erza yang berteriak dengan tubuh bergetar hal seperti ini sama waktu dengan Lucy tapi, dia tak melihat Darah sama sekali Hingga akhirnya mengunci Mulutnya.

Erza ingin menjawab tapi, Mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh Natsu lalu menciumnya sangat dalam dengan Penuh nafsu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini secara sebentar, dia senang bahwa Natsu khawatir Padanya meski dia tau hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dan merasa Semua Milik Natsu masuk sangat dalam sekali ke Vaginanya.

Natsu melepaskan Ciumannya dan melihat Wajah Erza sama dengan Rambutnya "baiklah kalau begitu aku mulai sekarang?" dia bertanya dan hanya dibalas Anggukan dari Gadis yang selalu Galak ini meski begitu dia memiliki sisi yang lain dan sangat lucu "aku harap ini tidak membuatmu sakit" dia memegang kakinya lalu dilebarkan dan mulai bergerak.

Natsu mulai menggerakan Pinggulnya secara Perlahan dengan maju dan mundur, dia merasakan Milik Gadis itu cukup sempit sekali mengapit membernya dan tak bisa berhenti untuk terus bergerak sambil memegang Kakinya agar mudah bergerak.

Erza merintih sangat Nikmat dia merasakan Tubuhnya terasa dihantam sesuatu yang sangat besar dan begitu dalam sekali, dia tak bisa berhenti untuk terus merintih serasa Gerakan Natsu menyentuh Bagian yang Sensitivnya Kedua tangannya melebarkan Pahanya agar Lelaki lebih mudah bergerak.

Natsu melihat Wajah Erza yang sangat merah Persis dengan Rambutnya, dengan mata tertutup, dan Mulut yang terbuka terdengar suara Gadis itu antara Teriak dan merintih tapi, meski begitu membuatnya tak ingin berhenti untuk terus menghantam Vaginanya dan tangannya memegang Tubuhnya yang langsing.

"Ohhhhh! Ahhhh! Natsu!" Erza merintih lebih kencang lagi setiap Natsu bergerak itu mengenai bagian Tubuhnya yang Sensitiv sekali dan tak bisa berhenti untuk terus melepaskan Orgasm kecil dan memegang Kepala DragonSlayer Api itu dan mencium Mulutnya dengan Penuh Cinta.

Natsu menerima Ciuman itu Mulut mereka saling beradu terdengar suara menyeruput dan Air liur yang keluar dari Mulut mereka, Erza membuka Mulut saling bertarung lidah di dalam tapi tetap saja dirinya yang kalah karena Natsu terlalu Ganas dan mendominasi tapi, karena dia menyukai ini jadi tak masalah.

Natsu terus menciumnya dan mengubek dalam Mulut yang lezat itu dengan lidahnya Rasa ini benar-benar manis sekali dan menjadi ciri khas Erza, Pinggulnya terus bergerak kencang ke atas dan bawah Hingga menimbulkan Suara Kulit yang beradu.

Natsu lelah dan berhenti menciumnya tangannya masih memegang Tubuhnya yang bagus itu meski sudah Pernah lihat sebelumnya waktu kecil tapi, sekarang berbeda mereka sudah berbeda dan Hormon Pubertas muncul terlebih sudah tertarik lawan jenis dan dia sendiri Pernah dengar dari Igneel bahwa dirinya akan mengalami fase tertarik dengan tubuh lawan jenis dan saat itu Musim Kawin dimulai.

Natsu terus memasukan miliknya ke dalam Vaginanya tanpa henti, Hingga terdengar suara Kulit beradu yang memenuhi seisi ruangan dia melihat Payudaranya yang besar memantul kencang setiap bergerak dan Kedua tangannya memegang Benda Bulat empuk itu dan mulai meremas sambil terus bergerak.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhh! Hahhhhh!" Erza merintih kencang dengan Blush berat di wajahnya karena terasa Natsu dengan brutal membuat Tubuhnya tak berhenti ingin meminta lagi, dan Kedua tangannya terasa memegang Dada miliknya deng kasar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Natsu lelah seperti ini dia memeluk Tubuhnya kini DragonSlayer Api itu yang berbaring ke Ranjang dan Gadis Berambut Scarlet itu yang berada di atasnya dan mengendarai Tubuhnya seperti Seorang Koboi yang menaiki Kuda liar.

Erza mengerti kali ini Giliran dia yang mengambil Alih dan mulai menggerakan Pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah seperti Trampoline mulai mengendarai Tubuh DragonSlayer itu dan tangannya memegang Tubuh Natsu yang memiliki bentuk yang Atletis itu wajar saja karena Lelaki ini cukup aktif bergerak.

Natsu mengerang Nikmat karena Erza menggerakan Pinggulnya dan bergerak agak kencang terlihat Ekspresi Wajah dari Gadis itu benar-benar menikmati ini dengan mata tertutup kedua tangannya memegang Tubuhnya yang langsing dan membantunya terus bergerak.

Erza merintih sangat Nikmat ketika Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan tak terasa ingin berhenti setiap dirinya bergerak Tubuhnya langsung klimax dan membuat Pikirannya tak fokus dengan mata yang kabur dan Milik Natsu benar-benar menghantam Semua Bagian Sensitivnya.

Natsu melihat Payudaranya yang besar itu memantul disetiap gerakan dan meremas Dua Bola empuk itu dan memencet bagian Puting Hingga membuat Gadis Berambut Scarlet itu berteriak kencang, terasa miliknya sudah basah dan dialiri Cairan kental yang menetes keluar tanpa henti.

Natsu terus dalam Posisi seperti itu sambil memainkan Payudaranya sementara Erza terus bergerak ke bawah dan menghantam Penisnya dengan Vagina miliknya Hingga Matanya terlihat tak fokus sama sekali dengan Pandangan berkunang.

Setelah itu Natsu mulai bangun dan mereka melakukan hal itu dengan Posisi Duduk tangannya memeluk Tubuhnya yang ramping itu sambil menghantam terus Vaginanya terdengar Rintihan kencang dari Gadis itu.

Erza merintih lebih kencang lagi Posisi seperti ini membuat Tubuhnya benar-benar membara, rasa Nikmat ini tak ingin membuatnya berhenti dan Pinggulnya bergerak terus lebih kencang dengan bantuan Natsu, Kedua tangannya merangkul Kepalanya lebih dekat dan kembali menciumnya.

Natsu membalas Ciuman itu balik dan terdengar suara menghisap lidah mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain, Rintihan dan Erangan terdengar jelas dari Kedua Pasangan itu dan tangannya tetap memeluk Tubuhnya dan membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Erza merintih kencang di dalam mulutnya, dia merasa Tubuhnya benar-benar klimax dan membasahi membernya, Pandangannya benar-benar kabur, Pikirannya sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi karena miliknya terus dihantam oleh Benda besar itu sangat dalam Hingga tak bisa berhenti untuk terus Orgasm.

Natsu melepaskan Ciumannya dan Melihat Payudaranya yang memantul kencang setiap bergerak dan itu benar-benar menghipnotis membenamkan Kepalanya diantara Kedua Buah Dadanya _'Milik, Erza benar-benar empuk dan Besar'_ Batin dia langsung menghisap Puting kanan dan yang satu lagi dia remas sambil memencet Putingnya.

"Iyaaaaaahhhh!" Erza merintih kencang dan suaranya terdengar sangat imut sekali karena Natsu dengan Ganas menghisap Putingnya yang Sensitiv sambil memencet Puting yang satu lagi tanpa Perasaan "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahh! Aku mau keluar Natsu!" dia merasa Klimax yang lebih besar akan keluar dan menggerakan Pinggulnya sendiri lebih kencang dari sebelumnya membuat Pikirannya sedikit Gila.

"Yeahh! Aku Juga" Balas Natsu mengerang Nikmat karena setiap bergerak Milik Erza selalu saja terasa sempit dan kembali dia menghisap Putingnya dengan Penuh nafsu sambil membawa Pinggulnya Naik dan Turun, dia tau dirinya Juga tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi makanya tetap terus seperti itu.

Terdengar Suara Kulit yang beradu kencang, Rintihan dan Erangan sangat terdengar jelas sekali, Natsu tetap bergerak dalam kecepatan Penuh karena sesuatu ingin keluar, Erza hanya memeluk Kepalanya dengan Mulut menganga dan Mata yang mengarah ke atas tak fokus karena Rasa klimax ini sudah tak tertahan Hingga akhirnya berteriak.

"AHHHHHHHH! NATSU!"

Erza berteriak kencang setelah Natsu mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam Vaginanya, tangannya merangkul erat kepalanya yang dibenamkan ke Payudaranya _'Ohhhh! Ini sungguh banyak sekali'_ Dia merintih Nikmat merasakan semburan yang luar biasa dari sebelumnya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke Vaginanya.

Natsu mengerang kencang dan Wajahnya masih terbenam dalam Dua buah Melon itu dan tak lama dia melihat Ekspresi Erza yang memerah sesuai dengan Rambutnya, Bola mata yang berputar ke atas, Mulut menganga dengan lidah menjulur, Tak lama dia mengunci mulutnya dengan Penuh nafsu dan Kedua tangannya tak berhenti meremas Payudaranya.

Erza membalas Ciuman itu dengan Penuh Cinta dan merintih di dalam mulutnya, Kedua Kakinya dia lingkarkan Ke Pinggangnya dan terus dalam Posisi seperti itu tak membiarkan Cairan Benihnya keluar dari Vaginanya secara sia-sia dan beberapa saat mereka lepaskan Ciuman tapi, member mereka masih menempel.

"Amazing! Natsu kau benar-benar memenuhi Perutku" Erza mendesah kecil dan tak lama Natsu tak menyemburkan Cairan itu lagi, dia tersenyum senang dengan Blush di wajahnya "aku akan Hamil jika kau sebanyak itu keluarnya" dia mengusap Perutnya yang hangat karena Cairan benihnya.

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Natsu tak tau harus berbicara Apa, dia mengerang Kecewa karena Erza langsung melepaskan Penisnya keluar dari Vaginanya dia melihat Cairan Putih yang menetes banyak dari lubang itu tapi, entah kenapa dia terasa ingin melakukan itu lagi "Hey, Erza bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?" dia berdiri dan menunjukan membernya yang masih Hidup.

Erza Blush berat melihat Milik Natsu masih berdiri keras "baiklah jika kau yang meminta itu" dia sedikit agak takut karena akan dihantam lagi terlebih yang membuat dirinya terkejut adalah Stamina Natsu ketika berada di Ranjang sama dengan ketika berkelahi dengan kata lain banyak "kau, kemarilah Bodoh! Atau Hadiah ini akan dibuang" dia tersenyum sambil menunjukan Lubang Vaginanya yang basah.

Erza hanya menyeringai ketika Natsu menatapnya seperti Hewan buas dan membuat Tubuhnya membara lagi tapi, ini yang dia suka dari Lelaki ini, Stamina banyak, dan tatapan tajam yang serasa tertekan dan beberapa saat mereka kembali berciuman lagi.

Terdengar Suara Mulut yang menghisap satu sama lain, dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan sesi ini karena masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum yang lain Pada kembali dan melihat Aktifitas Pribadi mereka.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari**

Lucy baru Pulang dari Tempat kasino sekalian berbelanja barang tampak Kedua tangannya menenteng sesuatu, alasan dia Pulang cukup lambat karena sengaja membiarkan Dua Pasangan itu memiliki waktu mereka sendiri dan dia tau bahwa Erza menyukai Natsu terbukti waktu dia melihat Gadis itu menciumnya.

Ketika Dia membuka Pintu kamar, dirinya tak bisa menahan tawa karena yang dia duga terjadi dan melihat Dua Orang berbeda Gender telanjang bulat di atas Ranjang, dan Natsu yang tengah tertidur Pulas dengan Kepala di atas Payudaranya, sementara Erza hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus Rambutnya berwarna Pink.

"Ehhhmmm Maaf, apakah aku menganggu kalian?" Ucap Lucy dengan mengetuk Pintu dan mendapat Perhatian dari Gadis Scarlet itu "terlihat, kalian menikmati waktu berdua?" dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kita sudah selesai dengan urusan kita" Balas Erza tersenyum tenang dan mengusap Kepala DragonSlayer Api itu yang tengah tertidur lucu sekali "jadi, bagaimana dengan Jalan-jalan kau?" dia bertanya dan tak terkejut dengan kehadiran Gadis itu karena sebelumnya Natsu sudah memberi tau bahwa Lucy salah satu Matenya dan yang Paling membuatnya terkejut adalah Irene dan Juga Guru Gray waktu kecil yaitu Ur.

"Yah, aku cukup membeli beberapa Hal yang Penting saja" Balas Lucy tapi, dia baru tersadar ingin membiarkan hal Penting ini kepada Erza "Ohhh, iya tadi Aku melihat teman-teman kau Pergi dan mereka seperti berjalan ke arah Pinggir Pantai"

"Yah, aku mengerti itu" Erza tak terkejut jika mereka langsung Pergi tapi, yang membuatnya kesal adalah yang namanya Pergi tanpa Pamit adalah sesuatu yang tak bagus "Hei, Tukang Tidur cepat! Bangun sebentar!" dia menyentil Jidatnya.

"Ughhmmm! Ada apa Erza?" Balas Natsu mengerang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Ayo cepat Pergi dari sini, kita susul mereka!" Balas Erza beranjak dari Ranjang dan mengenakan Pakaiannya kembali dan mulai berjalan tapi terlihat lunglai _'Sialan, kakiku sulit bergerak lancar sekarang'_ dia sedikit menggerutu karena Selangkangannya masih terasa sakit sekali tapi, dia tetap Paksa berjalan.

"Aku akan memanggil Gray Juga" Ucap Lucy tertawa kecil melihat Erza berjalan cukup lucu sekali, mungkin saja Natsu sedikit berlebihan tapi, mustahil sekali untuk menghentikan Lelaki itu ketika dalam keadaan yang tadi dan dia ikut menyusul Erza.

'Ini benar-benar menyenangkan'

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tepi Pantai**

Ketiga Orang ini berada di Pinggiran Pantai dengan sebuah Perahu Kayu buatan yang cukup muat untuk mereka bertiga, niat mereka adalah Pergi atau bisa dibilang Kabur dari Orang yang sudah dianggap Saudara Sendiri selain itu alasan mereka tak ingin membuat repot olehnya.

"Yah, kita sudah cukup membuat masalah Bagi Nee-san dan yang lain sekarang kita tak ingin membuat masalah lagi" Ucap Shou melepas ikatan Tali Perahu "Kita harus cepat Pergi dari sini sebelum diketahui Oleh yang lain" dia langsung mendorong Perahu.

"Kita harus Pergi secepatnya" Ucap Milliana terlihat sangat senang sekali yang sudah nangkring di atas Perahu.

"Baiklah, aku juga" Balas Wally ikut membantu mendorong tapi, sebelum mereka kabur sepenuhnya terdengar suara teriakan tak asing lagi

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Tch, Baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul" Wally mendecak kesal karena ada Gadis Berambut Scarlet di depan mereka dan rencana kabur tak terlihat akhirnya Gagal "bila kau mencoba menahan kami itu akan Percuma karena, kami telah membuat keputusan sendiri dan takkan Pernah merubah itu"

"Kita sudah lama tinggal di Menara itu dan baru merasakan yang namanya Dunia luar dan tak mengetahui Apapun tentang Dunia ini kita tak ingin merepotkan Orang lain lagi selain itu.." Ucap Shou mengepalkan tangan dengan rasa Percaya diri "dan tujuan kita hanya ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang Dunia ini meski berbahaya tapi, itu adalah sebuah Arti kebebasan bagi kita" dia tersenyum Bangga.

"Yah, aku rasa takkan memaksa kalian melakukan Apapun karena aku hanya memberi saran saja" Balas Erza tersenyum karena mendengar Jawaban mereka yang terkesan Dewasa dan mengerti itu benar-benar membuatnya lega "tapi, ada Tiga Hal sebelum kalian keluar Dari Fairy Tail"

"Tunggu! Kita tak Pernah setuju atau ingin bergabung" Wally hanya Sweatdrop.

"Yah, yang Pertama selama kau diluar Jangan Pernah membicarkan Apapun tentang Guild kita" Ucap Erza masuk Mode Disiplin sebagai Kakak "dan yang Kedua Jangan Pernah membocorkan Informasi Apapun tentang kita kepada Orang lain dan yang terakhir Meski kalian jauh diluar sana dan tak bertemu dengan kita tapi, Jangan lupa bahwa kita masih bersaudara dan jangan Pernah lupakan hal itu"

"Hahahaha Sampai Jumpa Orang-orang Aneh jika kalian membuat repot Orang lain maka akan aku hajar kalian!" Natsu tertawa Puas dengan melambaikan tangan dan Kondisi dia sudah baik-baik saja "kau harus kuat agar tak harus terus dilindungi Orang lain"

"Hahahaha tenang saja aku akan kembali lagi suatu hari nanti dan memegang Janji itu" Balas Shou langsung naik Perahu dengan tinju ke atas "dan akan kuat seperti kau!"

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Happy lagi nanti!" Teriak Milliana merasa rindu dengan kucing biru itu.

"Aye!"

"Meski kita berpisah bukan berarti ini akan berakhir" Ucap Erza senyum senang dengan Air Mata yang bahagia "Aku akan memberi salam terakhir untuk kalian!"

"Oleh, kita mulai!" Ucap Natsu menyemburkan Api ke atas dan membuat Kembang Api berbentuk bunga raksasa yang terasa indah sekali di langit malam itu.

"Gehe! Sok keren! Jangan kau kira aku tak bisa seperti itu" Balas Gray melakukan hal yang sama tapi, dengan menggunakan Bintang Es.

"Aku rasa ini Pelengkap" Ucap Lucy menembakan Gemerlap Kilauan Bintang yang terlihat lebih indah lagi.

"Jangan lupakan itu karena saat ini bukan Akhir dari Perpisahan kita karena suatu Hari akan tiba saatnya bertemu lagi" Ucap Erza menangis bahagia melihat Perahu yang mereka tumpangi Perlahan menjauh dari Pantai.

"Tenang saja kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari di suatu Tempat!" Balas Shou mulai melambaikan tangan tampak senyum bahagia sekali di wajahnya.

"Dadah! Erza-chan dan yang lain!" Teriak Milliana bersemangat.

"Aku tak boleh menangis karena Lelaki Hebat takkan menangis disaat Perpisahan seperti ini" Ucap Wally dengan Air mata dan Ingus yang sudah menetes keluar "huhuhu! Ini benar-benar terasa indah sekali!"

"Dadahhhh!"

"Sampai Jumpa lagi!"

Dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar Pergi dari sana Hingga tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Tua**

"Dan Pada akhirnya Semua yang terjadi setelah itu atas kesalahan Dewan dan aku yakin mereka takkan bangkit secepat itu setelah menerima Semua kerusakan yang ada" Ucap Ultear yang tengah mandi di bak dan tangannya mengusap Tubuhnya sendiri "Kenapa Orang-orang seperti mereka tak hancur atau dibubarkan saja" tampaknya dia tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang lewat kristal.

"Yah, kerja kau bagus Ultear, aku rasa mereka takkan bisa Pulih dan memerlukan Waktu yang lama itulah kesempatan kita"

"Ahhh, kau rasa benar" Balas Ultear dengan wajah bosan sambil membilas Tubuhnya yang sudah berkembang dan sangat mudah sekali menarik Perhatian kaum Adam.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Bocah itu?"

"Yah, aku rasa dia sudah mati sekarang ahhh maafkan aku Jellal-sama hahahaha" Jawab Ultear tertawa dan tak begitu Peduli dengan keadaan Lelaki yang telah dia manfaatkan sekarang "dan Juga aku cukup lucu dengannya, dia Fikir Roh Zeref itu memilihnya Padahal itu hanya Perbuatan Aku yang telah memanipulasinya" sekarang ada hal yang berbeda dan menarik, yang ingin dia lihat sendiri.

"Ohhhh, lupakan saja tentang itu aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan Kunci untuk membuka segel Zeref"

"Ohhhh, selamat yah" Balas Ultear tak acuh setelah mandi dia keluar dan membersihkan Tubuh indahnya dengan Handuk "bicara soal itu, mungkin Zeref belum mati atau lebih tepatnya dia masih tersegel di suatu Tempat"

"Hah, memang benar dan kita hanya memerlukan sedikit kunci untuk membangkitkannya tapi, ngomong-ngomong Ultear ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

"Apa itu?" Ultear sedikit terkejut yang dia takutkan Penelitian tentang DragonSlayer itu terbongkar tapi, nada bicaranya terdengar biasa saja.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi Pada kau dan nada berbicara kau sedikit berbeda, apakah ada hal aneh terjadi sewaktu kau Misi?"

"Ohhh, bukan apa-apa hanya hama Penganggu dan itu sudah aku bereskan" Jawab Ultear menggeleng sedikit menghilangkan Blush di Wajahnya _'Heh, ini urusanku Pribadi dan takkan aku beri tau meski kau Master ini'_ dia mulai menutupi Tubuhnya dengan Handuk.

"Ohhh, baguslah tapi, Ultear Aku beri tau satu hal akan aku hancurkan siapapun yang berani berkhianat denganku"

"Baik, Hades-Sama seperti yang kau katakan" Ucap Ultear menurut dan Percakapan mereka berakhir dan Gadis itu hanya mendecak kesal karena mendengar Ceramah tadi "Tck! Yang benar saja, Pak Tua itu tak ada hak sama sekali untuk menahan apa yang aku inginkan dan dia tak bisa melarang rasa ingin tau diriku" dia mengikat Rambutnya dan terlihat Fetish.

Yah, yang dia maksud adalah Natsu semenjak mengamati Pertarungannya dengan Jellal rasa ingin tau dirinya berlebih dan membuatnya bersemangat Apalagi DragonSlayer itu memiliki Rahasia yang melebihi Daya tariknya terhadap Zeref maka dari itu dia takkan Pernah berhenti meski ada yang menghentikan dirinya.

 _'Mungkin agak sedikit lama tapi, kita akan bertemu lagi Natsu-Kun dan kau harus ingat itu'_ Batin Ultear tersenyum senang mengamati Natsu lewat Orb Lacrima dan kembali ke ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai Juga pada akhirnya dan aku minta maaf soal lemon yang terbaca Absurd sekali meski begitu aku mencoba yang terbaik dan sebisa saya saja untuk tetap nulis jadi See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	37. Chapter 37

**Dan kembali ke Tempat yang di maksud dan terus melanjutkan fic ini meski Puasa yang begitu Hebat tapi, kita tak boleh menyerah dan terus semangat dalam menjalankan ini sebagai mana mestinya, dan yah ada beberapa saran yang harus saya jawab, Pertama mungkin sudah terlanjur meski masih bisa tapi, Chapter yang keluar sudah banyak dan aku tak bisa merubah itu lagi yah! Meski salah satu Char utama Gak ada tapi, Char lain Pasti ada dan akan aku tambahkan tapi, cerita ini tetap mengalir meski begitu banyak saran yang bagus tapi sudah terlambat, yah aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih ajah atas saran itu tapi, jawaban tidak.**

 **P.s : seperti tahun sebelumnya jika mendekati lebaran aku akan Hiatus sementara menikmati Waktu liburku bersama keluarga mungkin akan lanjut setelah Semua kembali normal maksudnya Pegawai yang bekerja dan Murid-murid yang kembali Sekolah :-)**

 **Chapter 31 : Problem Natsu And The Reporter**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Guild Fairy Tail**

Mereka Semua yang dari liburan kini telah kembali ke Rumah Mereka berada dan tentu saja luka yang diterima sudah sembuh total dan mereka Semua sampai di Pintu Guild tapi, banyak hal yang telah berubah disini.

"Mereka ternyata sudah memperbaikinya huh?" Komentar Natsu melihat Bangunan Guild yang lebih mirip sebuah kastil kerajaan dan itu terlihat luas _'urghhh! Entah kenapa tak ada yang beres disini'_ Ekspresi wajahnya agak masam sekali.

"Ini, jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya" Ucap Erza cukup terkejut dengan Perubahan besar ini yah, Guild lama Mereka dulu memang hancur akibat serangan Phantom beberapa Hari yang lalu tapi, tak menyangka bisa secepat ini Perbaikannya.

"Kita Punya Cafe dan Juga toko Sovenir huh?" Gray hanya terkejut dengan Guild yang berubah seperti Pasar malam saja dengan beberapa Toko "dan, Juga kenapa ada beberapa Pelayan disini?" dia tak ingat bahwa Guild ini memiliki Pelayan seperti biasanya.

"Aku yakin ini idenya Master sendiri" Lucy Sweatdrop dengan tingkah Kakek Tua itu yang semakin Parah mesumnya.

"Kalian rupanya sudah kembali dari liburan!" Max menyapa dengan Grin sambil melambaikan tangan "Ohhh, bicara soal itu aku menjual barang bagus disini" dia terlihat bekerja sebagai Penjual Barang.

"Tunggu apa yang kau Jual disini?" Tanya Gray.

"Banyak Mulai dari Pakaian, Gelas, Gelang tangan, Handuk, dan Lacrima Kristal serba Fairy Tail" Jawab Max yang mulai Mempromosikan barang "tapi, yang Paling laris dan selalu terjual adalah Action Figure Fairy Tail yang kami hargai sebesar 3000 Jewel"

"Hey! Lihat ini Punya kau dan terlihat Mirip" Ucap Happy menunjukan Action Figure Milik Lucy "dan mereka membuat ini sangat bagus"

"Yang benar saja, Singkirkan benda itu dan buang yang sangat Jauh" Ucap Lucy memasang Wajah melas yah, bukan jadi masalah sih tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah Mainan itu bisa dilepaskan Pakaiannya.

"Kenapa milikku telanjang dan Tak mirip pula" Komentar Gray Yang terlihat tak suka dengan tampilan ini.

"Ohhh, kalian sudah Pulang rupanya" Ucap Suara Wanita lembut Berambut Merah yang tak lain adalah kembaran Erza versi Dewasa.

"Hei! Irene sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Natsu yang sedari tadi wajahnya masam terus.

"Masuk saja ke dalam dan lihat saja sendiri" Ajak Wanita Berambut Scarlet itu berjalan ke dalam "ohhh, ya ngomong-ngomong Gray, Soal Gurumu dia sudah sembuh dan baik-baik saja"

"Ohhh, Baguslah" Gray hanya bersyukur lega saja dan mereka masuk ke dalam Guild.

"Sangat luas sekali bahkan berbeda dari sebelumnya" Ucap Lucy Kagum dengan seisi ruangan ini yang lebih megah dari Pertama kali dirinya kemari.

"Ada Apa denganmu?" Tanya Irene melihat Ekspresi DragonSlayer Api itu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hahhh! Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Natsu menghela nafas, terasa Tubuhnya tak mengenakan sama sekali semenjak tapi, Wanita itu hanya tersenyum terlihat sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Ohhh, hei Sensei bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Tanya Gray melihat kondisinya.

"Yah, aku sudah baikan dan bisa menggunakan sihir seperti biasanya" Jawab Ur menunjukan sihirnya sama seperti Waktu dia belum terkurung di dalam Es.

"Banyak hal yang berubah semenjak kalian Pergi, di belakang Bar kita memiliki kolam renang Juga" Ucap Irene menjelaskan "dan di ruang bawah kita memiliki Tempat Hiburan dan yang Paling berubah adalah Kita bisa diam dan naik ke lantai Dua tapi, Soal Misi Juga kalian harus membawa Penyihir Tingkat S untuk Pergi"

"Ohhh, kalian sudah kembali rupanya" Ucap Makarov bersama dengan orang yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka "Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah Juvia Anggota baru kita, bukankah dia manis?" dia menyeringai.

Juvia kali ini cukup berbeda dan sudah berubah Penampilan, dengan Rambut Dicukur Pendek Seleher, dengan Topi berbentuk bunga berwarna Putih, mengenakan Gaun Putih Panjang selutut, dibalut Rompi Biru yang diikat di leher, dan sarung tangan Putih Panjang, dengan Sepatu Boot berwarna Putih Hingga dengkul.

"Juvia terima kasih atas bantuanmu tempo hari itu aku sangat bersyukur kau bisa bergabung disini" Ucap Erza memberi sambutan hangat dengan senyuman.

"Hahahaha itu bukan apa-apa, malahan Juvia sangat senang bila diterima disini" Ucap Juvia tertawa Riang tapi, Ekspresi wajahnya berubah Menjadi Deathglare ketika melihat Penyihir Bintang Roh itu "ingat yah! Jangan Pernah mendekati Gray-Sama lagi karena dia milikku wahai saingan Cinta"

"Iyah, selamat Datang" Lucy hanya Sweatdrop dengan tatapan aneh yang ditunjukan kepadanya "Yang benar saja!, aku sudah Milik Natsu jadi Mustahil aku menyukai Gray"

"Oke! Semoga kalian berkawan dengan baik" Ucap Makarov yang terlihat bahagia dan berharap tak ada Dendam apapun meski Pernah menjadi satu musuh "ahhhh, ya ngomong-ngomong Kita Juga memiliki satu Anggota baru lagi" dia menunjukan seseorang yang tengah duduk dan menampakan Wajah Aslinya.

Seorang Lelaki besar dan Tinggi, mengenakan Baju Hitam tanpa lengan, dengan sarung tangan Pendek, dan Sepatu besi Hitam, dengan Rambut Hitam Panjang, dan beberapa Tindik besi di Telinga, Alis, dan Juga Hidung.

"Ka-Kau Gak bercanda bukan!" Gray shock karena tau siapa Anggota baru ini "Dia, bukankah Gajeel?! Apa yang dia lakukan di Tempat ini!"

"Mungkin untuk Juvia kita tak mempermasalahkan hal ini tapi, untuk dia kita tak bisa mentolerir ini" Ucap Erza memberi Deathglare tampak wajahnya tak suka sekali dengan DragonSlayer besi ini.

"Master ini Gak Lucu tau!" Gray berteriak Protes menentang keputusan ini.

"Tunggu! Jangan salahkan dia karena Juvia sendiri yang mengajaknya bergabung kesini" Ucap Gadis Hujan ini memberi Pembelaan terhadap rekan satu Guildnya Dulu dari teriakan Protes yang menggema "lagipula Juvia tak tega jika meninggalkan Gajeel-Kun sendirian"

"Sudahlah lagipula dia seperti itu karena Perintah Jose jadi jika kita berada di Posisinya Pasti kita akan melakukan hal yang sama" Ucap Natsu langsung menengahi Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini dan Juga masa Bodo jika siapapun mau bergabung "lagipula dia masih teman satu Guild jadi, Mungkin Dulu Pernah jadi musuh tapi, sekarang sudah berbeda" dia benar-benar merasa tak enak dan ada sesuatu di Tubuhnya.

 _'Ohhh, sudah aku duga bakal seperti itu'_ Batin Irene tau apa yang menjadi masalah dari tingkah laku Natsu yang tak bersemangat "tapi, Hei Ur aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" dia berbisik kepada Wanita Berambut Hitam itu.

Ur hanya mendengarkan dan mengangguk kecil "baiklah, lagipula aku tak Pernah keberatan apapun alasannya" dia tersenyum dan tampak blush kecil di wajahnya.

"Yah, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Natsu dulu musuh sekarang adalah Teman" Ucap Makarov merasa lega karena Natsu bisa menengahi masalah ini dan Juga cukup Kagum dengan aksi dewasanya yang tak memilih Pendendam karena itu bisa Gawat jika bakal terjadi.

"Aku su-sungguh Tak a-ada ma-masalah" Ucap Levy dengan tubuh Gemetar bersembunyi di balik tembok mungkin dia masih mengingat kejadian memalukan yang Pernah menimpanya "ji-jika dia be-bergabung ke-kesini" sementara Dua Orang Temannya memberi Deathglare tak menyenangkan kepada DragonSlayer Besi itu.

"Gehe! Terima kasih, tapi sebenarnya aku bisa sendiri dan tak berniat meminta bantuan kau saja" Ucap Gajeel dengan nada Arogan seperti biasa "lagipula aku masuk ke Guild tak berguna seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan Uang saja dan makanya aku butuh Pekerjaan ini"

"Terserah!" Natsu tak memilih membalas ledekan itu karena Tubuhnya masih tak karuan dan jika sudah seperti semula maka dia langsung meninjunya.

"Yah, tenang saja dia bukanlah Orang Jahat yang seperti kalian kira" Ucap Makarov yang berharap saja "lagipula dia masih Remaja sudah sepantasnya yang Tua membimbing ke Jalan yang benar"

"Yah, Jika Natsu bilang tak masalah dan Master menyetujui ini aku rasa tak bisa menolak lagi" Ucap Erza masih belum Hilang Rasa Curiga tadi "tapi, aku akan tetap mengawasinya jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan"

*Bammmm!

"Hoiii! Siapa yang mematikan lampu!" Teriak Gray yang merasa Pandangannya Gelap Gulita.

"Ayo Cepat Duduk disini" Irene menarik DragonSlayer itu dan memaksanya diam "dan sebentar lagi Pertunjukan akan segera di mulai"

Dan tak lama Tirai Panggung buatan Muncul dan menyorotkan ke arah seseorang dan disana tampak Mirajane Strauss seperti biasa dengan Wajahnya yang cantik, mengenakan Gaun Motif Macan Tutul, dengan duduk di kursi sambil memegang sebuah Gitar.

"Baiklah semuanya kumohon diam yah!" Ucap Mirajane tersenyum Ceria dan melihat Natsu disana dengan wajah bosan tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dan lain dari Natsu biasanya meski dia tak tau apa itu "Aku akan mulai bernyanyi sekarang!" dia mulai memetik Gitar berharap Mood Natsu membaik lalu bernyanyi.

"Hoho! Ini dia Mirajane akan bernyanyi!"

"Inilah yang kami tunggu!"

"Mira-Chan!"

"Mirajane!"

"Tinata no inai~Tsukae wo medete~Kage Wo Otoza~Kyou ma Hitori~Hoshizora Mingge~Inori Wo kakete~Tinatta wa omaji ima~Namida Korefa~Ruera Tokino~Yami ni Rujikesou~na toki demo~wasurena...i de..~Kaeru beshou Ga...Aru kara~Matteru Hitto Ga...~Iru Kara..."

"Aku tak Pernah tau Mirajane bisa menyanyi" Komentar Lucy yang cukup kagum dengan nada suaranya yang bagus sekali.

"Yah, dia memang sudah sering melakukan ini" Jawab Cana.

"Hfffttt! Gak asik" Ucap Gajeel menghela nafas bosan dengan Genre musik tadi tapi, ada ide Usil di Otaknya ketika melihat Natsu di sampingnya dan tanpa ragu langsung menginjak Kaki Natsu dengan kencang "hehehe!" dia tertawa tak bersalah sambil menghadap arah lain.

Natsu langsung berteriak kencang dan rasa sakit yang dia terima Padahal setelah ini dia akan Pulang sambil Mengistirahatkan tubuh yang terasa aneh dan langsung mendelik ke DragonSlayer besi yang menginjak Kakinya tadi "Bangsat kau! Sengaja melakukan itu huh?!" dia berbicara dengan emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak Pernah melakukan apapun!" Jawab Gajeel dengan wajah tak bersalah meski dia Pelakunya tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Wajah Kedua DragonSlayer ini dilempari sebuah Gelas besar.

"Guahh!"

"Gahhh!"

"Berhenti berisik! Kalian mengganggu Pertunjukan saja!"

"Argghhh! Kalian Semua benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!" Teriak Natsu sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan langsung mengangkat meja sambil melemparkan ke sembarang Arah.

"Berhenti berbuat keributan Natsu" Ur tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan itu tapi, DragonSlayer itu tak mendengarkan.

"Brengsek kau Natsu! Jangan seenaknya melemparkan sesuatu!" Gray yang tersulut emosi langsung ikut campur dan mulai baku Hantam tapi, tak sadar menyenggol Erza yang sedang makan kue alhasil Kue yang dimakan jatuh dengan wajah shock dari Gadis itu.

 _'Ohhh, tidak...'_ Natsu Panik karena melihat Ekspresi Erza yang kehilangan kuenya dan Natsu tau bakal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan memilih menjauh sambil mencari Tempat berkelahi yang aman.

"Ku-kue Miliku!" Erza menatap makanannya yang sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan Wajah Penuh keringat dan Tubuh Gemetar, dan terkejut dia belum Hilang karena Kue tadi terinjak oleh Elfman.

"Bisakah kalian Diam sebentar! Dengarkan Nee-Chan bernyanyi!" Teriak Elfman yang memberi Bogeman ke seseorang.

*Duangggg!

"Kau yang seharusnya diam bangsat!" Teriak Erza Sangat emosi dan langsung menendang Elfman sekuat tenaga dengan mode berseker Hingga membuat Lelaki itu terlempar Jauh.

Sorano yang tengah makan akhirnya terganggu karena Elfman mendarat di depannya dan menghancurkan makanannya tampak emosi kesal langsung meledak dari Gadis itu "argghhh! Dasar Merah Gendut tak berguna sama sekali!" dia menarik kerah Elfman dan melemparkan Lelaki itu balik sambil ikutan berkelahi dan tentu saja sasarannya Erza "kesini kau! Tin Can! Kau harus aku beri Pelajaran!"

"Seseorang Tolong Hentikan Natsu!" Ucap Salah Satu Member Guild yang kena Jotos Natsu tanpa Henti.

"Aku rasa Mustahil menghentikan Naga yang sedang mengamuk" Ucap Lisanna tertawa kecil melihat Calon suaminya yang tanpa belas kasih meninju Mereka.

"Ahhh, aku rasa lagu Pelan tak Cocok dengan suasana ini" Ucap Mirajane melihat keributan ini, dia akhirnya berganti kostum mengenakan Gaun Pendek yang lebih ketat dan terbuka "kalau begitu lebih baik kita mulai lagi!" dia berteriak senang dan mulai bernyanyi lagi dengan beda Genre.

"Urghhh Mereka ini benar-benar tak Pernah berubah sama sekali" Ucap Lucy memilih Tiarap dan bergabung dengan keributan ini karena yang Pasti Wajahnya terkena Hantaman bangku "tapi, aku rasa memang seperti inilah kita" tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Anak-anak Sialan ini! Tak bisakah Mereka tenang satu Hari saja" Ucap Makarov terlihat sangat kesal dengan keributan ini Padahal Guild ini baru saja Rampung beberapa Hari yang lalu "uwahhhh! Padahal besok ada Wartawan yang mau meliput Guild kita!" dia langsung menangis di Pojokan.

Irene melihat kesempatan ini menarik Tangan Natsu dan membawanya menjauh "Natsu kau bisa ikut dengan aku sebentar?"

"Kemana?" Natsu bertanya balik tapi, tak ada nada Suara Protes sama sekali.

"Ke Tempat Bagus dan tenang saja kau akan menikmati itu" Jawab Irene mengedipkan mata, tampak senyum Jahil di wajahnya "Hei, Ur Ayo kita Pergi sekarang!" dia mengajak Wanita Berambut Hitam itu.

"Ohhh Baiklah!" Ur segera menyusulnya tanpa bertanya sedikitpun sama sekali karena dia sudah tau apa yang bakal terjadi.

Dan Mereka bertiga meninggalkan keributan itu dan Pergi ke sebuah Tempat di Guild ini sambil menghindari keramaian dan rasa Curiga karena Semua Fokus ke Keributan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Perawatan**

Sementara yang lain melakukan keributan yang tak jelas tentu saja ketiga Orang ini melakukan hal yang berbeda dan nakal, tampak beberapa Pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan terdengar suara Gerangan dan desahan di ruangan ini Aroma Sex yang kuat Juga menjalar ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini.

Terlihat Tiga Orang di Atas kasur dengan Kondisi Telanjang Penuh tanpa Pakaian. Seorang Lelaki Berambut Pink tengah tidur terlentang dengan Kedua Tangan di belakang Kepala dan Wajah menahan Nikmat, dan Kedua Orang Wanita Dewasa berbeda warna Rambut berada di antara kakinya sambil memberi kenikmatan kepadanya, terdengar desahan kecil dari Kedua Wanita itu.

"Ughhhh! Aku tak Pernah tau bahwa kau akan melakukan ide seperti ini" Natsu mengerang Nikmat karena membernya kini diapit seperti Sandwich oleh Dua Payudara besar ini dari Kedua Wanita Dewasa yang sudah Pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya "Ugahhhh!" dia merasa sesuatu ingin keluar.

Ur mengerakan Payudaranya dan terus mengapit setengah membernya lalu berbicara "yah, sebenarnya ini Ide dari Irene Aku hanya ikutan saja" dia memberi Jilatan di Ujung Penis yang masih mengeras dan sedikit mengeluarkan Cairan itu "aku tak Percaya setelah beberapa kali keluar masih saja mengeras" dia merasa Dadanya saling bergesekan dengan Dada Wanita lain di depannya tapi, itu tak menghentikan dirinya untuk terus menggesek.

"Hmmmm! Yah, aku melihat kau sedikit aneh tapi, aku mengetahui itu dan aku rasa memang ini Caranya saja" Jawab Irene tersenyum dan kembali menggesekan Penisnya menggunakan Dadanya yang Besar sekali itu "tapi, terlihat kau terasa baikan dan tak menolak hal ini" dia langsung melahap member itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil terus mengusap kencang.

"Y-yah! Ugahhhh!" Natsu berteriak Nikmat karena Mulut basah dari Wanita itu menghisap miliknya, dia merasa Payudara besar dari Kedua Wanita itu terus bergerak mengusap miliknya "ta-tapi, terima ka-kasih ha-hanya saja aku tak ta-tau apa yang terjadi Arggghh!" dia tak tau Cairan Putih Apa yang keluar dari Lubang mereka berdua.

Irene tersenyum mendengar ini "nanti, saja setelah ini aku Jawab tapi, kau nikmati saja Pelayanan dari Kedua Wanita ini Darling!" dia kembali menghisap Penis itu ke dalam mulutnya dan membasahi bagian Ujung dengan lidahnya tampak blush kecil di wajahnya.

"Heyy! Jangan Enak sendiri, kau harus berbagi" Ur Protes dengan kesal karena Wanita Scarlet itu selalu menikmati sendiri meski sebenarnya dia tengah mengusap Penisnya dengan Dadanya sambil menjilati Tengah Batang itu tapi, itu belum cukup.

"Baiklah Nona Es terlihat kau tak sabar sekali" Irene tertawa kecil dan melepaskan itu melakukannya tampak Wanita Berambut Hitam ini langsung mengemut Member Natsu Hingga terdengar Suara Desahan kecil "tapi, kau harus melakukan itu dengan baik atau Natsu takkan Pernah Puas" dia memegang Kepala Ur dan memaksa Semua itu masuk ke dalam.

"Hughhhhhhmmmppp!"

Ur sedikit tersedak setelah dorongan Paksa benda besar itu masuk ke dalam Hingga tenggorokan dan dia hanya diam saja sambil mengambil nafas dan mulai menggerakan mulutnya yang terus mengusap membernya _'Ohhhh! Aku tak tau ini benar-benar luar biasa'_ dia mendesah Nikmat sambil terus bergerak terasa Milik Natsu yang sudah berkedut.

Irene lepas dari sana dan melihat Blush berat dari Wajah Ur dengan Pupil yang tak beraturan dan membiarkannya melakukan itu sendirian dan tersenyum ke arah Natsu "kemarilah Natsu, biarkan aku menikmati ini Juga" dia mendekati DragonSlayer Api itu sambil merangkul Kepalanya dan mencium mulutnya dengan dalam sekali.

Natsu menerima Ciuman itu dan saling beradu satu sama lain Hingga terdengar suara menghisap dan Kedua tangannya memeluk Tubuhnya yang langsing itu, dan mulai membuka Mulut saling berperang lidah tampak Blush Juga di Wajahnya dan merasa miliknya akan segera klimax karena Wanita lain saat ini tengah mengusap Penis miliknya dengan Payudaranya sambil terus menghisap masuk ke dalam Mulut.

Ur terus menghisap itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya tampak rasa yang luar biasa membuat dirinya terasa mabuk dalam kenikmatan ini 'Hmmmppp! Sangat Lezat dan Aroma yang luar biasa' dia menghirup Aroma miliknya dan membuatnya Blush lebih berat lagi, terasa Milik Natsu sudah berkedut lebih kencang dari tadi dan sudah mendekati klimax.

tangan kiri Natsu memegang Kepalanya sambil mengusap Rambutnya yang Pendek itu sambil terus mencium dan menghisap Mulut dari Wanita Berambut Scarlet ini yang kalah dalam beradu lidah dan Tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah. Vaginanya dan mulai memasukan Dua Jari ke dalam terlihat Wanita Scarlet itu membelalakan matanya dan berteriak di dalam Ciuman itu tapi, Natsu tak Peduli dan terus menggerakan Jarinya lebih cepat.

Natsu akhirnya tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan menggerakan Pinggulnya ke atas dan langsung menembakan Sperma Hangat ke dalam mulutnya, Untuk Ur sendiri dia sangat terkejut dengan Natsu yang menahan Kepalanya dan memasukan membernya lebih dalam Hingga ke tenggorokan sambil menembakan Semburan Hangat ke dalam sambil mengapit erat Penisnya dengan Dadanya yang besar itu.

Ur tetap dalam seperti dan terus menelan Cairan yang tak Pernah berhenti untuk terus menyembur ke dalam mulutnya tampak Wajah dari Wanita ini Blush yang lebih merah, dan menghela nafas berat sambil menikmati Sensasi yang lezat ini dan itu terasa banyak sekali hingga tak tertampung dan keluar dari mulut. Dan untuk Irene dia mendesah kencang di dalam Mulut Natsu setelah Tubuhnya langsung klimax karena bagian Sensitivnya dimainkan dengan kencang oleh Natsu mengenakan Jari.

Natsu melepaskan Ciumannya dan terlihat Tubuh Wanita Berambut Scarlet ini begetar dengan Wajah yang lebih merah dan merasa Vaginanya menyemburkan Cairan bening dalam Jumlah banyak tapi, Wanita itu kembali menciumnya dengan lembut.

Setelah dirasa tak ada lagi Ur langsung melepaskan Penisnya dari dalam mulutnya tampak Nafas dari Wanita tersenggal berat dan ingin membersihkan Tubuhnya tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, wajahnya langsung terintrupsi oleh semburan yang ketiga kali dengan Jumlah banyak Hingga memenuhi Wajah dan Dadanya.

"Ohhhh! Kami! Ini benar-benar banyak dan luar biasa Natsu" Ucap Ur menghela nafas Panjang dengan serangan dadakan tadi "tenaga kau benar-benar seperti Monster" dia tak menyangka setelah tembakan yang banyak keluar masih saja keras.

Natsu hanya mengangguk saja dan melihat Jarinya yang terlapisi Cairan kental dan lalu menghisap itu yang terasa lezat sekali dan sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Erza beberapa Hari yang lalu.

Irene melepaskan Ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat Ekspresi Ur yang Pernah terjadi Padanya "sudah aku bilang, Jangan Pernah kau meremehkan Naga dalam Stamina karena jika sedang buas kau Pasti Habis Hingga tak bisa berjalan" dan mendekati Wanita itu dan menjilati tubuh dan Dadanya yang tertutup Cairan Lezat dari Natsu "tapi, tak bagus jika kau menikmati itu sendiri" dan mulai menelan semuanya.

Ur merintih kecil merasa Lidah dari Wanita Scarlet itu menyentuh dan menghisap bagian Sensitivnya "Ahhh! Hey! Hentikan!" dia berteriak memohon tapi, Tubuhnya berkata lain dan membuat Pose Sexy selain itu dia membersihkan Wajahnya dan menelan Sperma yang tersisa Hingga bersih.

Setelah Irene membersihkan Tubuh Ur dan menelan Sperma itu kini Wajah Mereka saling berhadapan dan berpelukan saling menempelkan Dada Masing-masing yang besar itu Hingga membuka Mulut saling beradu lidah dan membagi Sperma Natsu tampak Desahan dari Kedua Wanita itu.

Natsu mendekati Kedua Wanita dengan member yang masih mengeras dan mengusap miliknya "hey, kalian sudah selesai?" dia sudah tak sabar dan lelah melihat Hubungan lesbian itu.

Irene langsung melepaskan Ciumannya dan Tertawa kecil "terlihat kau sudah tak sabar, Baiklah apa boleh buat" dia membelakangi Natsu dengan Kepala menempel di kasur dan menunjukan Pantatnya ke Udara "kemarilah, Gunakan aku sepuasmu" dia menggetarkan Pinggangnya sendiri.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" Tanya Natsu tak faham karena setelah melakukan ini Tubuhnya terasa kembali normal lagi.

"Tentu Saja" Jawab Irene memegang Pantatnya dan Menunjukan lubang Vaginanya yang meneteskan Cairan kecil "tapi, jika kau ingin tau maka selesaikan dulu Pekerjaan kau" dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Hey! Aku Juga ingin itu!" Ur Protes karena merasakan terabaikan dan membuat Posisi yang sama seperti Irene "kemarilah, Natsu lepaskan Semua yang kau Punya" dia memberi kedipan Genit.

"Aku rasa harus menunggu Jawaban ini setelah selesai" Ucap Natsu mengerti dan langsung memasukan miliknya ke Dalam Vagina Ur tanpa Perlahan Hingga membuat Wanita itu langsung berteriak kencang.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

tak lama Mereka melakukan Aktifitas itu lagi dan Natsu terus menghantam Kedua Wanita itu yang tak bisa berhenti berteriak. Terdengar suara desahan, Rintihan, Erangan, dan Kulit yang saling beradu dengan kencang menggema seisi ruangan Perawatan ini sementara mereka melakukan Sex, Anggota Guild yang lain tengah membersihkan Guild ini sebagai Hukuman atas keributan tadi dan bingung mencari Natsu yang hilang karena dialah Dalangnya.

Dan setelah Lima Jam berlalu dengan Aktifitas yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat itu, kini Natsu beristirahat dengan Irene di samping kanan dan Ur di kiri sambil Menekan Payudara Mereka ke Dadanya tampak Wajah lelah dari Kedua Wanita itu dan hanya terbalut sebuah Selimut saja.

"Tadi, itu benar-benar menyenangkan sekali" Komentar Ur mengusap Perutnya yang hangat karena terus terisi oleh Cairan itu "dan kau mengerti Juga bagaimana membuat Wanita berteriak ketagihan seperti itu" dan Jarinya menelusuri Tubuhnya yang Penuh otot dan berbentuk ini.

"Ingat Dia Naga" Ucap Irene tertawa kecil dia merasa Pantatnya sakit karena ditampar tadi "dan kau tak harus terkejut mengingat dia kuat dan banyak Stamina dalam bertarung maka dari itu Stamina di Ranjang Juga harus besar"

"Jadi Kau tau apa Penyakit yang menimpa tubuhku?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kau ini hanya sedikit Stres Natsu dan itu Hal lumrah yang sering terjadi kepada DragonSlayer yang memiliki Mate" Jawab Irene Yang sudah tau masalah Natsu "dan akan terus datang takkan Pernah Hilang tapi, jika kita sudah tau Obatnya untuk menghentikan ini meski sementara itu tak masalah"

"Tapi, jika itu terjadi lagi kepadaku?" Tanya Natsu merasa kesal dengan penyakit "bisakah, aku melakukan ini lagi dengan kalian?"

"Tak masalah, kau hanya tinggal bicara saja" Jawab Irene yang terlihat menikmati ini "aku takkan Pernah menolak ini"

"Aku Juga" Balas Ur terhadap Penyelamat Hidupnya "kau tak usah sungkan untuk berbicara dengan kita".

" ahhh aku benar-benar sangat lelah sekarang" Ucap Natsu dan langsung menutup Mata.

"Yah, aku Juga"

"Benar"

Ur langsung merangkul Tubuh Natsu dengan Erat dan tertidur di Pundaknya tampak senyum senang di wajahnya sementara Irene memeluk lehernya dan tertidur di dadanya dengan senyum bahagia, untuk Natsu Kedua tangannya merangkul erat sekali Kedua Wanita itu dan akhirnya mereka tertidur.

Mereka langsung tertidur Pulas dan tak tau bahwa Master Guild ini tengah mengintip Aktifitas Mereka sedari tadi lewat balik Pintu yang sedikit terbuka. tampak Wajah memerah, dan Mata berbentuk Hati, dan Hidung yang keluar darah banyak menunjukan Ekspresi bejat tak terkira melihat Pemandangan luar biasa ini.

Dia Awalnya benar-benar terkejut dan tak mengira salah satu bocahnya melakukan Hal luar biasa itu terlebih dengan Dua Wanita Sexy ini meski begitu dia cukup Bangga dengan Natsu karena sudah melakukan Mimpi yang tak Pernah terjadi kepadanya mungkin setelah Gildarts kembali dia akan Memberi tau semuanya.

 _'Natsu! Kau benar-benar Seorang Pria Sejati!'_ Makarov berteriak Bangga dengan Air Mata bahagia.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya** ( **Guild Fairy Tail** )

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Mirajane yang seperti biasa menjaga Bar kecilnya dan mereka Semua berkumpul disini.

"Bagaimana apa maksudmu?" Tanya Erza balik tak mengerti Gadis Barmaid itu katakan dan seperti biasa melahap Kue Strawberry dengan tenang.

"Masa kau begitu saja tak tau hmnmm?" Mirajane menyeringai tampak Wajah Yang ingin berbuat Usil sekarang "Ayolah! Bahkan Semua Orang sudah mengetahui ini"

"Cepat langsung katakan saja Harlor!" Erza sedikit kesal dan tak sedang ingin bermain dengan Rivalnya terlebih saat ini dia tengah Ritual makan Kue.

"Ohhh! Ayolah Semua Orang sudah tau bahwa kau sudah berhubungan dengan Natsu lebih jauh" Jawab Mirajane terlihat Gadis berambut Scarlet itu langsung tersedak ketika mengungkit hal tadi "ohhh, jadi berita itu benar adanya tapi, aku tak percaya secepat ini terjadinya" dia memasang senyum Polos.

"Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan seperti hal vulgar seperti itu!" Erza berteriak membantah tapi, wajahnya yang memerah itu menunjukan bahwa gadis ini tak mungkin bisa berbohong lagi "mana mungkin Natsu tau hal macam itu!"

"Berhentilah berbohong Erza karena Natsu sendiri yang bilang dan mengatakan itu padaku" Ucap Irene yang langsung membuat gadis itu mati kutu "bahkan Lucy juga melihat itu sendiri ketika kalian melakukan itu di sebuah Penginapan"

"Yah, kau hanya Perlu jujur saja lagipula yang berada disini adalah wanita jadi, tak bakal laki-laki mengetahui ini" Lucy menambahkan dan menunjukan Tatto itu kepadanya "lagipula bukan hanya kau saja yang mengalami itu bahkan kita semua adalah Matenya" dia memasang senyuman.

"Wow! Itu benar-benar corak Tatto yang bagus" Mirajane terlihat kagum dengan gambar itu dan tak sabar untuk dirinya mendapatkan itu juga "aku benar-benar cemburu kepada kalian yang cepat bergerak tak seperti diriku yang masih malu"

"Yah, lebih baik kau menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak sendiri karena jika kau salah waktu dan Natsu sedang tak mood maka kau akan terabaikan" Ucap Irene memberi saran yah, awalnya dia pertama kali melakukan ini karena hormon mood Natsu sedang naik.

"Cepat juga kalian bertindak dan mengambil keputusan itu sendiri huh?" Komentar Cana menenggak sebotol bir dan merasa kesal karena tertinggal jauh di belakang yang lain "hahhh! Aku harus benar-benar memikirkan cara yang bagus" dia setelah ini mungkin mencari ide untuk menarik DragonSlayer Api itu.

"Bicara soal itu bagaimana keadaan dia waktu di Ranjang?" Tanya Sorano yang terlihat tertarik sekali "apakah dia buas atau pelan? Apakah tenaga dia banyak hingga menghabiskan beberapa ronde? Karena yang kita tau jika stamina bertarung besar maka ketika di kasur juga sama?" dia suka lelaki yang memiliki daya tahan lama.

"Yah, soal itu kau akan tau jika memastikan itu sendiri" Jawab Erza dengan wajah memerah berat mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan memang benar stamina Natsu benar-benar luar biasa bahkan setelah mengeluarkan beberapa kali masih saja mengeras dan tak tampak sekali wajahnya yang lelah itu "tapi, seperti yang kau katakan aku rasa miliknya itu tak ada batas"

"Kira-kira berapa panjang dan lebarnya?" Tanya Cana penasaran dengan Ukuran yang berada di antara dua kaki DragonSlayer.

"Begini..." Jawab Erza kepada gadis tukang minum bir banyak ini.

Cana langsung terkejut mendengar tadi dan tampak blush kecil di wajahnya "serius?! Aku tak percaya dengan yang aku dengar ini, itu mustahil bukan?!" dia tak bisa membayangkan itu jika terjadi kepadanya.

"Mungkin kau yang belum melihat akan terkejut tapi, kita tak bohong dan pernah merasakan itu sendiri" Jawab Ur tertawa kecil dan melihat reaksi itu sama seperti dirinya yang pertama kali melihat member Natsu "tapi, jika masih tak percaya lebih baik buktikan sendiri saja"

"Sudah stamina dan kali ini ukurannya benar-benar gila" Cana masih sulit membayangkan itu.

"Ingat dia itu keturunan Naga jadi apapun tak ada yang mustahil" Ucap Lisanna yang sudah mengenal Natsu dari kecil.

"Bicara soal Ukuran aku sama sekali belum melihat Natsu sekarang?" Tanya Lucy yang baru ini merasakan ketenangan karena sang biang keladi keributan belum muncul disini.

"Kalau tidak salah dia bertanya kepadaku untuk mencari Gajeel" Jawab Mirajane dengan telunjuk di mulut.

*cekrekk! *cekrek!

"Ohhh! Man! Semuanya berkumpul disini dan ini benar-benar Coooollllll!"

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang dimaksud dan melihat seorang pria paruh bayah dengan mengenakan pakaian normal biasa, berambut kuning dengan gaya seperti kerucut, kacamata yang menggantung di atas kepala, dan sebuah kamera DSLR, dia adalah Jason seorang wartawan Majalah mingguan sihir.

"ohhh, dia sudah datang rupanya" ucap Mirajane tak terkejut dengan kehadiran Wartawan itu karena sudah tau bakal kemari.

"dia terlalu hype banget!" Komentar Lucy sikap wartawan itu yang selalu berteriak berlebihan dari orang normal.

"yah, aku rasa memang seperti inilah keadaanya jika tak ribut maka tak disebut guild" ucap Jason dan seperti yang Lucy bilang tingkahnya berlebihan sekali "baiklah, Titania bisakah aku menanyakan beberapa Hal kepadamu?" dia berbicara kepada Gadis berambut Scarlet.

"baiklah aku tak keberatan" Ucap Erza yang sudah siap tapi, tak tau dia yang bakal pertama.

"jadi berapa banyak Armor yang kau bisa Ex-Quip?" Tanya Jason terlihat bersemangat sekali Sambil menulis sesuatu di cacatannya "dan diantara semua Armor itu mana yang menjadi favoritmu?"

"aku bisa mengganti Armor lebih dari seratus" Jawab Erza tersenyum senang "dan yang jadi favoritku adalah Armor Jirah Api tapi yang paling aku suka kostum bunny Girl dan Armor penggoda" dia blush kecil ketika membayangkan hal nakal dengan Natsu ketika mengenakan armor itu.

"coooolll! ngomong-ngomong apa makanan yang kau suka?" Tanya Jason terlihat bahagia sekali.

"kue strawberry dan pancake" Jawab Erza.

Dia langsung berlari menuju objek pergi menuju Objek lain setekah bertanya dan ada dua orang yang tengah duduk disana "Hoooooo! Aku yakin dan tak salah lagi itu Pasti Gray!"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Gray tak mengetahui orang aneh itu.

"Ohhhh, mungkin ini Wartawan yang dimaksud Master itu" Jawab Juvia.

"Cooolllll! Ini adalah Juvia salah satu mantan dari Guild Phantom!" Ucap Jason berteriak berlebihan dan kembali menulis lagi "ohhh, ngomong-ngomong Gray, kenapa kau sering telanjang terus?"

"Yang benar saja! Jangan membuat diriku seolah aku ini mesum ini!" Jawab Gray yang Protes karena disebut mesum dan sering tak berpakaian tapi, sekarang dia sudah kehilangan bajunya lagi.

"Cooooolll!"

Jason terus bertanya setiap Anggota Di Guild Fairy Tail meski yang ditanyakan cukup aneh dengan Jawaban yang tak bagus, termaksud Natsu yang cukup kesal dengan Wartawan ini karena berita buruk tentangnya apalagi dia tak menghancurkan apapun meski terus dihajar Natsu tapi terlihat Jason sangat menikmati ini dan akhirnya Lucy juga ditanya meski terakhir tapi Gadis itu tak ada masalah sama sekali dan akhirnya Wartawan itu Pergi dengan wajah senang setelah menerima banyak informasi yang begitu banyak itu.

"Jadi, kau berhasil menemukan dia?" Tanya Mirajane yang menyiapkan minum untuk DragonSlayer Api itu.

"Tidak" Jawab Natsu menghela nafas lelah setelah memberi pelajaran kepada Wartawan Gila itu tapi, beberapa saat kemudian suasan Gelap karena lampu mati "hahhhhh! Kenapa Gelap! Hei Mira apakah kau akan bernyanyi lagi?"

"Hmmmn! Aku gak sedang ingin bernyanyi sekarang" Jawab Mirajane tapi, dia langsung teringat sesuatu sekarang "ohhhh, iya aku lupa! Dia bilang akan menggantikan tempatku untuk bernyanyi"

"Siapa?" Tanya Natsu sedikit mengendus tapi, terasa Aroma besi, dan metal karatan yang terasa sangat jelas sekali dan tersadar dengan bau ini karena sudah kenal ketika, dia melihat ke panggung tampak sebuah cahaya lampu yang menyoroti seseorang "Hahhhhhh!" dia kenal karena Orang itu saat ini tengah dicari olehnya.

Seorang Gajeel Redfox, duduk diatas Panggung, mengenakan setelah Jas putih, dan Celana putih panjang, dengan Sepatu putih, mengenakan topi koboi, dan Kacamata, memegang sebuah gitar dan terlihat sekali ingin bernyanyi sama seperti Mirajane, Orang-orang yang berharap itu Mirajane kecewa berat karena tak sesuai kenyataan.

"Wtffff!"

"Itu Gajeel!"

"Ngapain Dia disitu!"

"Gahhhh apa-apaan itu!"

"Serius nih?!" Erza Juga terlihat terlalu shock dengan ini.

Gajeel memetik senar Gitar dan mulai berbicara "karena tak begitu banyak yang nemperhatikanku, bahkan seekor Serigala yang lapar dapat merawat seseorang yang merawatnya, meski kita Pernah bermusuhan aku akan menyanyikan lagu singkat ini sebagai Sahabat dan aku harap kalian mau mendengarkan hal ini"

"Aku tak tau apa dia bisa bernyanyi disana tapi, kata-kata tadi lumayan bagus juga" Komentar Gray dengan Grin.

"Semangat Gajeel-Kun!" Juvia memberi sorakan mendukung.

"Scooby Doo!~Doo-Ba-Colourfull~Shallal lala~Gigitlah~dan rasakan manisnya madu~Shalala lala!~Shobby Do ba~Shalal lala~inilah lagu Cinta untuk metalicanna~ Dobby Do be doo~Shalala!"

Tentu saja dilihat dari lirik saja sudah tak jelas dan tak mengenakkan sama sekali bahkan ketika bernyanyi sungguh buruk sekali Hingga membuat kaca menjadi pecah dan seisi ruangan menjadi teriak Gila sambil menutup tangan menahan suara yang menjijikan itu tapi, tetap saja Gajeel terus bernyanyi tanpa rasa malu.

"INI benar-benar COOOOOLLLLLL!" Teriak Jason sangat. Senang dan yang terlihat datang lagi setelah bertanya banyak hal mungkin karena lagu tadi yang membuatnya tertarik kembali dan dia kembali menulis itu di cacatannya "Lirik yang gak masuk akal dan nada suara yang tak seimbang, ini benar-benar terobosan baru dalam bermusik!"

"Kau ini benar-benar gak waras" Komentar Max Sweatdrop sambil menutup telinga.

Dan Pada hari itu Tragedi buruk benar-benar nyata karena Gajeel terus saja bernyanyi tanpa henti dan tak ada satu Orang pun yang menghentikannya dan Guild Fairy Tail lagi sangat kacau sekarang meski begitu Jason tetap membuat Majalah tentang Fairy Tail dan itu benar-benar terkenal sekarang.

Dan itulah yang terjadi setelah kekacauan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat mereka benar-benar menyedihkan sekali hahahaha!"

"Mereka Seperti biasa berlebihan lagi padahal ini terlalu lebay sekali!"

"Bahkan mereka memiliki Kolam Renang sendiri! Sebenarnya itu Guild atau Taman bermain hahahaha!"

"Dan Juga Guild ini terlalu besar maksudku lihat ini, benar-benar tak pantas disebut Dengan Guild!"

Laxus hanya berjalan santai ke arah mereka tentu saja Orang-orang yang dimaksud adalah telah berkomentar buruk tentang Guildnya, meski terlihat kesal dia hanya memasang Acuh dan memberi tatapan intimidasi alhasil mereka semua berlari keluar karena ketakutan.

"Yohohohh! Seorang artis datang ke tempat seperti ini kau memang cukup berani" Ucap Seorang Lelaki seperti kera dengan dandanan nyentrik tengah duduk memasang wajah angkuh "bukankah kau cucu Makarov? Bagaimana? Apa kau bangga dengan guildmu? Fftttt! Menyedihkan"

"Hei, Zod jangan membuat keributan disini" Ucap Salah Satu Pemilik bar ini dengan wajah memohon.

"Zod? Tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?" Ucap Laxus menyeringai dengan provokasi rendahan ini.

"Begitukah? Itu karena kita bekerja dibalik layar tak seperti kalian yang memperlihatkan suatu kebodohan" Ucap Zod turun dari kursinya.

"Ohhh! Kau benar-benar cari mati, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri ini diluar?" Laxus menyeringai tampak tubuhnya yang muncul kilatan petir kecil.

"Ohhh, bocah besar Punya nyali juga rupanya" Zod hanya tertawa dan terus merendahkan orang lain, dia tak tau lawannya di atasnya sama sekali "baiklah, tapi alangkah baiknya yang keluar itu adalah-!"

*Zrtttttttt!

Sebelum lelaki itu bergerak atau menyerang Laxus tiba-tiba sebuah sambaran petir besar menghantam lelaki itu dan lalu menghanguskan Zod, lalu membuatnya terbang ke udara alhasil dia langsung jatuh kalah tanpa menunjukan perlawanan sama sekali.

"Wow! Ini benar-benar cepat sekali hingga hitungan detik saja!"

"Dia hanya mengalahkan Zod itu sekali serang!"

"Siapa sebenarnya Pria itu?"

"Whoiaaa! Benar-benar hebat!"

"Sungguh menyedihkan dan lemah" Komentar Laxus melihat Orang itu tak bergerak dan Ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sangat marah sekali "kakek sialan! Sejak kapan Orang-orang memandang rendah guildku ini!" tampak urat nadi di wajahnya menandakan dia sangat marah besar yang tertahan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tampak seseorang berjalan dengan kondisi tanpa alas kaki alias nyeker meski wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup Jubah dan Penutup kepala tapi, terlihat orang itu benar-benar seperti gembel dengan Pakaian yang tak layak sama sekali untuk dipakai.

dia mengambil sebuah Majalah yang sudah terbuang di tempat sampah dan melihat sebuah gambar tampak tubuhnya langsung gemetar dan dia hanya mengucapkan satu kata saja.

"Lucy..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan Pada akhirnya aku selesai juga untuk menulis di chapter ini dan sekarang kita sudah berganti Arc baru yang akan dimulai besok maksudnya chapter selanjutnya jadi, bagi yang gak sabar tetap stay yah!.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	38. Chapter 38

**Yah, apa kabar untuk segala bagi kalian semua yang ada disana dan tetap setia menunggu untuk seorang Author mengupdate cerita ini yah meski gak begitu sering seperti tahun lalu dan terlihat sangat seperti pulpen yang mau habis yah, masa bodo dengan itu lalu terpenting masih hidup dan tetap selalu aktif seperti biasa ahhhh lupakan saja tentang ucapan tadi by the way aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali bagi kalian yang masih tetap setia meski harus menunggu sangat lama sekali ahhhh sudahlah tapi aku sudah masuk kerja jadi waktu luang hanya sore dan malam tapi aku cukup lelah lalu harus mikir hahhhh jadi memang beginilah resiko jadi seorang Author fhakss.**

 **P.s : ffftttt oke aku akan buat fic baru dengan cerita berbeda dan dari Anime lain yah bukan Anime yang sering lagi tapi, beda lagi karena aku cukup antara puas atau enggak puas dengan yang asli loll!**

 **Chapter 32 : Parade Fantasia**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Jalan Magnolia**

"Orang-orang di kota ini terlihat telah mempersiapkan acara festival yang akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi" Komentar Makarov sambil membawa belanjaan "tapi, Mira-Chan kau tak kasihan dengan kakek tua ini yang membawa barang banyak disaat umur tak mudah lagi"

"Ohhh, jangan mengeluh begitu Master bahkan belanjaanku lebih banyak darimu tapi, aku biasa saja" Balas Mirajane tersenyum "dan juga sebagai seorang laki-laki engkau harus membantu seorang Wanita yang kesusahan"

"Ahhhh! kau kejam Mira-Chan aku ini juga kakek tua yang sudah kehilangan masa muda" Ucap Makarov berlinang air mata "aku harap engkau ingin membantuku"

"Ahhh, lupakan saja Master semua orang tengah bekerja dan mempersiapkan festival Fantasia ini jadi, gak usah berkeluh kesah" Ucap Mirajane tersenyum tapi, sebuah senyum itu menunjukan sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Yah, yang dimaksud acara festival Fantasia itu adalah sebuah acara tahunan yang sering terjadi dan dilaksanakan dari berbagai guild dengan cara masing-masing untuk meningkatkan martabat dan harga diri untuk Guild yah, meski awalannya akan berakibat bencana tapi, waktu akhir berakhir bahagia.

"Hahahaha! cuman bercanda saja" Makarov hanya tertawa saja, dia tau untuk tak membangunkan kembali sisi Iblis dari gadis itu karena akan sangat fatal.

"Tapi, pesta akan bertambah seru jika Laxus saja ikut" Ucap Mirajane menyebut nama orang itu meski dia tak sadar ikut menyinggung.

"Jangan sebut nama itu!" Teriak Makarov kesal.

"Aku dengar dari Levy katanya dia sudah pulang sedari tadi" Ucap Mirajane memberi informasi.

"Ohh, benarkah?" Makarov cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan cucunya saat acara ini yang dia tak tau apa yang bakal dilakukan Laxus nanti.

"Oh, ada apa masalah master?" Tanya Mirajane menyadari wajah aneh dari kakek tua itu.

"Ohh, bukan apa-apa" Jawab Makarov menggeleng yang sebenarnya dia tengah memikirkan kondisi Laxus mengingat sifatnya sudah berubah sekali dan berbeda dengan yang dulu 'aku, tak begitu yakin tapi memang kurasa sudah saat untuknya' dia berharap hal buruk seperti itu tak bakal terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Apartemen Lucy**

Lucy seperti biasa jika waktu sudah mulai malam pasti kembali ke apartemen yang dia tinggali setelah seharian menjalankan misi yah, meski gak jadi karena ada sedikit adu mulut dengan member baru bernama Gajeel itu yang mempermasalahkan tentang siapa yang mengambil misi lebih dulu walau akhirnya dirinya yang ngalah.

Dia sekarang membawa sebuah Topi dan Sya milik Natsu karena tadi siang dia sempat menjatuhkan itu tanpa sadar atau bisa dibilang keadaan Natsu saat itu seperti seorang yang sedang mabuk meski nyatanya itu tidak tapi, tingkahnya yang tak mempedulikan apapun seperti orang mabuk yah dia akan menyimpan ini dan akan segera mengembalikannya besok nanti.

Dan sekarang dia sudah berada di apartemen miliknya lalu pandangannya sedikit melirik ke sekeliling ruangan dengan waspada akan sebuah penyusup yang muncul tiba-tiba yah, rumahnya bukan lagi menjadi rumah untuk dirinya sendiri melainkan orang lain dan dia masih mengingat beberapa kejadian yang masih membuatnya heran bagaimana bisa orang-orang begitu biasa sekali masuk ke sesuatu pribadi milik seseorang.

"Ahhh, seperti biasanya sudah aku duga"

Lucy hanya menghela nafas kecil ketika pandangannya ke arah kaaur yang sedikit mengembang agak besar meskipun tak dilihat tapi, dia sudah tau bahwa saat ini apartemen miliknya kini sudah kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang dan ketika mendekat, memang benar bahwa disana ada seorang Natsu Dragneel bersama kucing kesayangan tengah tertidur pulas sekali.

Natsu mengerang dari tidurnya lalu terbangun "ngghhh! Maaf sebenarnya kita datang kesini untuk mengambil syal dan topiku karena kau menunggu lama jadinya tertidur lagipula kasur kau sangat empuk" dia mengucek matanya yang masih belekan.

"Hadehhh! kau ini, bagaimana bisa meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga tanpa merasakan sesuatu?" Ucap Lucy menghela nafas panjang "sebaiknya kau perhatikan sekitar karena lengah sedikit itu tak bagus" dia memberikan kedua barang itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! aku mengerti sekarang" Ucap Natsu hanya menurut saja.

"Hey! engkau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy khawatir melihat wajah agak sedikit pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Ohh, ya ini sering terjadi sebelumnya atau malahan terlalu sering" Jawab Happy menjelaskan "yah, karena kita tau dia sering memakan apapun jadinya, seperti dan contoh saat dia memakan petir Laxus"

"Yah, sudah jelas bukan karena sihir itu digunakan bukan untuk jadi makanan jadi, itu sangat buruk sekali untuknya" Jawab Lucy sweatdrop mendengar itu "tunggu, kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Yah, karena waktu itu Laxus menantangnya bertarung dan tentu saja Natsu yang menang" Jawab Happy

"Aku ini sedikit heran padahal Natsu sangat kuat tapi, anehnya kenapa dia tak masuk dalam penyihir tingkat S?" Tanya Lucy agak sedikit bingung, dia melihat Natsu sudah tertidur kembali.

"Yah, karena waktu Ujian itu dia tak bisa ikut karena Demam yang sangat panas sekali" Jawab Happy "dan bicara soal paling Kuat ada juga Gildarts yang disebut orang terkuat di guild atau Oyajii! kalau wanita mungkin ada Irene, lalu Erza, dan Mirajane juga dulu dia sempat dipanggil Demon"

"yang benar saja!?" Lucy tak begitu percaya mendengar ini karena orang aneh, banyak gerak, dan bertingkah seenaknya saja bisa hingga demam seperti itu "hah? Demon?!" dia tak bisa membayangkan wajah senyum polos seperti itu memiliki sifat menakutkan.

"Oohhh, ya aku hampir lupa memberikan engkau ini" Ucap Happy memberikan secarik kertas "bukankah kau bilang sedang membutuhkan Uang untuk membayar sewa apartemenmu?"

"Pekerjaan?" Lucy memasang wajah bingung dan melihat isi kertas itu.

"Yah, itu adalah sebuah acara festival yang akan dilakukan oleh guild minggu depan" Jawab Happy "dan di pojok kanan bawah ada yang bernama dengan 'Miss Fairy Tail' dan itu adalah sebuah kontes kecantikan untuk semua wanita anggota guild Fairy Tail dan yang menang akan mendapatkan 500.000 jewel"

"Whoa! ini benar-benar banyak sekali dan sangat cocok untukku" Ucap Lucy terlihat sangat senang sekali karena dengan uang segitu cukup untuk bayar sewa selama 7 bulan dan itu bagus sekali untuknya.

"Tentu saja bukan hanya kau saja yang ikut, Juvia, Cana, Erza bahkan Mirajane juga ikut karena mereka semua anggota guild" Ucap Happy memberi info.

"Apa Mirajane juga? itu benar-benar tak adil dia seperti itu karena model" Ucap Lucy protes karena gadis cantik itu harus ikut "Tapi, aku takkan kalah darinya karena aku memiliki aura masa muda dan akan mendapatkan hadiah itu" dia berubah kembali menjadi orang yang percaya diri sekali dari biasanya atau waktu tadi.

"Cepat banget kau berubah" Komentar Happy.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Seminggu kemudian**

Yah, hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba dan banyak orang-orang yang sangat antusias sekali menyambut acara ini atau ingin sekedar melihat saja aksi dari member para guild terutama para pria yang tak sabar ingin melihat pertunjukan bagus dari member wanita bahkan bukan orang-orang dari Magnolia saja melainkan dari luar kota ini turut berdatangan untuk sekedar melihat.

semua persiapan sudah berjalan sempurna dari jauh-jauh hari hingga tak ada yang terlihat begitu cacat atau satupun tertinggal yah, bisa dibilang sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu diubah atau dekorasi ulang selain persiapan diri masing-masing.

"Baiklah aku pergi duluan masuk ke dalam karena ada sesuatu hal yang membuat perutku senang" Ucap Natsu memilih pergi berjalan masuk ke dalam guild sambil melambaikan tangan "yah, ada sebuah panggilan alam yang sedang menantiku"

"Aye!" kucing biru itu mengikuti.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu?" Gray memasang wajah bingung melihat ada sedikit aneh dari ucapan rivalmya itu.

"Ahhh, mungkin maksud dia ingin memakan sesuatu yang banyak dan enak di dalam guild yah, kau tau sendiri ini tentang makanan" Jawab Lucy yang sudah mengetahui dari gerakannya yang memegang perut karena lapar.

"Memangnya engkau tidak memasak sesuatu untuk si bodoh itu?" Tanya Gray kepada wanita cantik berambut scarlet di sampingnya.

"Sudah malahan sangat banyak sekali hingga membuatnya sendawa" jawab Irene yang terlihat biasa saja "tapi, kau tau sendiri bukan? pola makannya seperti apa" dia bertanya balik.

"Yeah, aku sudah mengetahui itu" Gray mengangguk dengan porsi makanan rivalnya itu bisa dikategorikan sangat absurd sekali atau bukan orang normal yah, karena dia memang bukan orang normal jadi hal seperti ini wajar.

"Yah, sangat ramai sekali" Komentar Juvia tersenyum senang.

"yah, kau jangan heran karena bukan hanya dari kota ini saja yang datang ingin melihat" Jawab Gray hanya sedikit tertawa dengan antusias yang sangat ramai sekali "tunggu, bukankah kalian semua seharusnya ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini bukan hanya sekedar menonton saja?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tak begitu peduli dengan acara kecil itu apalagi dengan hadiahnya tapi karena semua orang ikut jadi sangat terpaksa saja deh" Jawab Irene dengan tertawa tak bersalah yah, dengan acara itu sebenarnya dia ogah sekali apalagi harus memamerkan tubuh dan bertingkah sok sexy ke semua orang karena dia tak terbiasa "karena aku kurang nyaman ketika diperhatikan seperti itu"

"bukankah itu tak beda jauh dengan yang sering kau lakukan?" Gray hanya sweatdrop mendengar alasan itu sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu.

"Yah, aku sudah dengar itu dari Irene kemarin dan sebagai Anggota guild itu tak baik jika hanya sendirian sambil menonton saja" Ucap Ur yang terlihat tertarik dan tak masalah jika harus melakukan itu.

"Berpartisipasi?..." Lucy sedikit berpikir hingga akhirnya dia sadar dengan sesuatu yang penting sekali "arghhhh! sial! kontes Miss Fairy Tail akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi! uang sewaku tunggu sebentar lagi aku akan datang!" dia berteriak sambil berlarian panik tak karuan.

"aku takkan kalah dari Rival" Ucap Juvia dengan wajah penuh determinasi dan percaya diri 'dan tenang saja aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk Gray-sama agar segera melihatku' dia sangat percaya diri sekali.

"Astaga benar-benar masa muda" Ur tertawa kecil.

"kau benar-benar ikut yah?" Tanya Gray tapi, tak digubris oleh gadis itu 'entah hanya perasaaanku saja atau aku memiliki firasat buruk sekali' dia hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Guild**

Yah, semuanya memang sudah disiapkan sama sekali dari dengan sebuah panggung untuk sebagai sebuah sarana acara nanti, para penonton sudah mulai berdatangan yang kebanyakan diisi oleh kaum pria karena mereka tak sabar ingin melihat sesuatu yang bagus atau sekedar cuci mata saja, apapun itu semuanya begitu senang.

"Inilah saatnya untuk waktu yang telah kita tunggu sedari tadi, tidak bahkan sangat lama sekali dimana para peri cantik dari guild ini akan segera tampil di panggung!" Ucap Max yang bertindak sebagai pembawa acara dalam kontes ini "yah, tanpa basa-basi lagi mari kita mulai acara Miss Fairy Tail ini" dan disambut teriakan heboh dari para lelaki.

"Hey, Natsu! apa hal seperti engkau tak ada masalah? atau membiarkan seperti ini terjadi?" Tanya Gray ke lelaki itu yang sedang asyik sekali memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya "maksudku? Erza, Lucy, dan Irene bukankah mereka juga akan tampil? jadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ahh, biarkan saja toh hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi dan lagipula mereka sudah dewasa dan pasti mengerti" Jawab Natsu menanggapi ini dengan santai saja dan masih tetap lanjut makan "mungkin mereka bisa melihat saja bukan berarti mereka bisa menyentuh jadi, tak masalah bagiku"

"Ahh, jadi begitu yah" Gray hanya mengangguk faham, sebenarnya juga dia agak kurang faham apa yang dimaksud Mate oleh Natsu tapi, yang jelas mereka sudah pacaran hanya itu saja.

"Baiklah kita sambut untuk kontestan yang pertama, dia adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa dan tidak pernah sakit ketika minum yah, dia adalah Cana Arbelona" Ucap Max dengan suara kencang.

dan tak lama muncul sang wanita yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dan baju putih tanpa lengan. dan dia memulai dengan aktraksinya dengan memainkan kartu dan mulai menerbangkan itu ke tubuhnya hingga akhirnya berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian bikini bergaris putih dan biru hingga mendapat sambutan sorakan banyak.

"Ohhhh, itu benar-benar pakaian yang luar biasa" Ucap Max berteriak

"Yah, meski aku melakukan ini untuk menarik seseorang tapi jika berhasil mendapatkan 500.000 jewel itu bakal aku ajak minum bersama" Ucap Cana dengan rona kecil di pipi dan entah siapa yang dimaksud tapi mungkin saja Natsu.

"Ohh, itu bikini dia benar-benar curang sekali" Komentar Lucy mengintip dibalik tirai.

"Ahh, aku rasa strategi licik seperti itu memang seharusnya dilakukan" Ucap Erza mengintip juga.

Lucy terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu "ehhh, Erza kau juga ikutan?!"

"Yah, yang namanya sebuah kompetisi aku tidak bisa menolak tapi aku melakukan itu hanya memberi hiburan untuk seseorang" Jawab Erza dengan blush kecil jika membayangkan itu.

"Baiklah kita lanjut dengan kontestan kedua, dia adalah seorang pendatang baru dengan tingkat S memiliki kulit sangat halus seperti air dan dia adalah Juvia Locksar" Ucap Max.

Muncul gadis berambut biru mengenakan gaun putih biru panjang dia mulai dengan penampilannya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan ombak air dan hingga akhirnya berubah, sama seperti Cana, dia mengenakan bikini renang biru gelap dengan bintik putih dan berpose.

"Bagaimana Gray-sama, apakah kau melihat itu?" Ucap Juvia dengan tersenyum ceria dan berharap lelaki itu melihatnya tapi, kenyataan berbeda balik karena Gray cuek bebek dan itu membuatnya sedikit bersedih tapi, wajahnya langsung memerah hangat karena Natsu menatapnya 'aneh, Juvia merasa berdebar tak karuan' dan buru-buru dia langsung pergi.

"Ohh, itu sangat bagus sekali dan kontestan ketiga dia adalah seseorang yang selalu tersenyum dan selalu memikat hati semua orang dengan wajah cantiknya! Mirajane Strauss" Ucap Max.

Mirajane hanya menyapa dengan tersenyum ceria kepada para penonton dan mengenakan gaun merah panjang normal lalu memulai atraksi dengan sihir transformasi dengan memulai kepalanya yang berubah menjadi Happy dan membuat yang lainnya shock kecewa karena tak sesuai harapan dan dia kembali berubah menjadi Gajeel dan membuat orang itu menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Hey! itu benar-benar gak lucu!" Teriak Gajeel protes kesal karena dirinya dipermalukan.

"Hahahaha! tetap lanjutkan ini benar-benar mengharukan" Natsu tertawa sangat kencang sekali dengan linangan air mata.

"Baiklah, ini adalah sebuah transformasi yang terakhir dan ini adalah untuk seseorang di hatiku" Ucap Mirajane tersenyum dan membuat para pria meraung kecewa karena siapa seseorang yang telah mencuri hati gadis barmaid ini.

Dan asap mulai menghilang karena Mirajane tak melakukan sihir transformasi melainkan langsung ganti pakaian dari gaun dan menjadi bikini berwarna biru dengan thong berwarna biru juga yang terkesan sangat sexy sekali hingga membuat para pria berteriak dengan mimisan kecil karena menambah pose seperti membesarkan dada. lalu dia melirik ke arah Natsu dan memberinya kedipan kecil.

"Nee-Chan..." Elfman tak percaya dengan pose seperti itu oleh kakaknya.

Mirajane kembali ke pakaian normal dan memasang senyuman "yah, itu adalah hadiah kecil dariku jadi selamat menikmati" dia langsung berjalan ke belakang panggung dengan senang karena dapat sedikit reaksi dari Natsu meski kecil.

"Yah, yang tadi itu cukup mengejutkan dan sangat bagus dan sekarang adalah kontestan keempat dan dia memandang gelar wanita terkuat di guild dan juga cantik dia adalah Titania Erza Scarlet!"

Erza akhirnya tampil dan mendapat sorakan positif "yah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang baru dengan sihirku dan ada sedikit bagus di bagian pakaian" ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius sekali meski ini hanya sebuah kompetisi kecil yang tak begitu berarti dan hanya hiburan.

Erza langsung berganti pakaian lebih cepat sekali, padahal niatnya dia ingin mengenakan pakaian gothic lolita hitam tapi melihat rivalnya tampil berani dan ditunjukan kepada seseorang makanya dia takkan pernah sudi untuk mengalah. dan dia mengenakan bikini renang dengan warna merah dan jingga lebih mirip corak api ditambah ada motif Naga merah yang sudah sangat jelas sekali ditunjukan ke seseorang.

'Bagaimana dengan ini Natsu?' Batin Erza memasang pose memiringkan tubuhnya yang langsing dengan kedipan mata dan ketika melihat orang yang dicari Natsu hanya melambaikan tangan dengan tersenyum ceria yah, reaksi seperti itu sudah cukup baginya karena menarik.

"Astaga mereka benar-benar serius meski dalam hal ini juga" Komentar Gray sweatdrop melihat kedua rival lama itu.

"Yah, aku mungkin takkan menang dalam hadiah ini tapi dalam hal menarik perhatiannya jelas sekali aku menang" Ucap Erza dengan senyum percaya diri dan kembali lagi ke belakang panggung.

Yah, semuanya kebagian juga untuk tampil unjuk diri atau lebih tepatnya menunjukan kemolekan tubuh mulai dari Lisanna, Sorano, Levy, dan juga Bisca yang mengenakan tehknik sihir mereka masing-masing yang sudah pasti mendapat respon positif yang kebanyakan berisi laki-laki.

'Yah, aku rasa inilah saatnya' Batin Lucy yang sudah siap dengan gilirannya.

"dan sekarang adalah kontestan ketujuh, dia adalah seorang bintang baru di guild kita apakah dengan sihir roh bintangnya dia akan bersinar?" Ucap Max "dan ini dia Lucy Heart-" sebelum dia mengucap nama belakang mulutnya langsung ditutup rapat oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menampilkan sihir roh bintang terbaikku" Ucap Lucy tersenyum ceria melihat respon bagus disini 'yah, aku rasa hadiah itu sebentar lagi akan mendekat kepadaku' tapi, sebelum itu terjadi terdengar suara orang lain di belakangnya.

"Baiklah saatnya untuk kontestan kedelapan" Ucap seseorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri disana.

Lucy hanya pokerface dengan sikap seenaknya seperti itu "hey, sedikit mengantri sebentar, bahkan aku belum tampil dan menunjukan pada semuanya"

"Evergreen! kapan dia kembali?" Elfman terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Oh, kau ingin berbicara sesuatu nona?" Ucap Evergreen menatap gadis itu sambil melepaskan kacamata yang sudah jelas itu adalah sihir.

"Lucy! jangan lihat matanya!" Teriak Gray panik tapi, itu sudah terlambat karena gadis itu berubah menjadi batu dan langsung timbul kepanikan dan bingung dari semua orang.

"Ohhh, bagus si brengsek ini lagi.." Natsu hanya mengerang kesal dan bersikap santai saja dengan keributan ini "nampaknya pukulan beberapa tahun lalu masih tetap tak membuatnya kapok, yah baiklah akan aku ulangi hal seperti itu" dia memang sudah tau siapa pelaku ini.

"Cepat semuanya ini bukan pertunjukan! cepat keluar dari sini!" Teriak Max begitu panik juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Evergreen! cepat kembalikan dia seperti semula!" Ucap Makarov yang begitu marah sekali.

"Ohhh, yang namanya pertunjukan seharusnya ada sesuatu begitu menarik jadi sudah aku lakukan.." Ucap Evergreen menunjuk semua wanita yang tadi tampil sudah berubah menjadi batu yah, meski tak semuanya.

"Kau sudah berlebihan Evergreen!" Makarov sangat kesal dengan tingkah keterlaluan wanita itu.

Dan tak lama biang keladi dari masalah ini akhirnya muncul seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan tegap berambut pirang "Yo, orang-orang bodoh! bagaimana kalau kita memulai acara festival ini lebih meriah sekali?" dia menyeringai senang dan bersama dua orang lainnya.

" itu para pengawal Laxus si Raijinshuu" Gray mengetahui siapa dua orang itu.

"Sialan kau Laxus!" Makarov mengumpat kesal karena ini adalah ulah cucunya "hentikan omong kosong menyebalkan seperti ini, kita harus terus mempersiapkan untuk festival ini! cepat kembalikan mereka semua seperti semula sekarang!"

"Yo, kakek tua! mari kita bersenang-senang.." Ucap Laxus menyapa dengan seringai yang memiliki arti begitu buruk sekali "lagipula acara festival ini akan dilakukan nanti sore bukan? aku ingin tau ada beberapa orang yang masih hidup tersisa?" dia langsung memeluk patung batu Lucy

"hentikan itu!" Teriak Makarov begitu ketakutan.

Laxus menyeringai melihat reaksi yang menyenangkan itu "yah, jika kalian tak mau ingin itu terjadi tolong! turuti perintahku dan ikuti game yang aku buat ini jika, kalian melanggar maka kuhancurkan mereka secara perlahan"

"Ini, bukan waktunya bercanda yang kau bisa jadikan mainan Laxus!" Ucap Makarov memberi deathglare

"Ohh, aku tak sedang main-main kakek tua!" Balas Laxus dengan nada mengancam dan tak sedang bercanda "yah, peraturan ini cukup sederhana sekali karena siapapun yang masih bertahan maka dialah menang"

"Kami menentukan siapa yang terkuat diantara Anggota Fairy Tail ini" Sambung Freed.

*Brakkk!

Sebuah meja terlempar cepat ke arah Laxus tapi, beruntung lelaki itu dengan refleks menahan itu "ohhhhh! aku rasa kau sedari tadi diam saja pengecut tapi, nyatanya terlihat ke begitu menyetujui dengan game ini" dia tersenyum menakutkan.

"Yah, kelihatan mudah jika kau bicarakan itu padaku lagipula ada sedikit bosan dengan hal seperti ini" Ucap Natsu dengan grin dan rupanya itu adalah ulahnya "aku harap kau bersedia untuk segera pingsan dari tempat berdirimu"

"Kenapa kau tak buktikan saja ucapanmu?" Laxus begitu menantang sekali.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hmmmmm, kelihatannya ada sedikit gangguan disini meski aku belum siap untuk tampil"

"Yah, itu mungkin lain kali karena kau sedikit kurang beruntung mungkin bisa dilakukan lain kali"

"Ahhh, lupakan lagipula aku benar-benar tak begitu tertarik sekali apalagi hadiah ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kita sedikit memberi hukuman kepada bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu?"

"Ara, ara, sangat menarik sekali jika begitu aku ikut"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **dan cuttt! Hingga akhirnya aku selesai juga dan menjadi sesuatu di arc baru jadi bagi semuanya mohon menikmati ini jadi see ya**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	39. Chapter 39

**Dan sekarang aku ada lagi di dalam dunia fanfiction ini karena sudah tiga bulan lebih aku tak aktif atau sekedar memberi kabar untuk yang lainnya bahwa i'm still on untuk akun ini dan juga dilain sisi saya juga membuat projek publish fic baru nanti sekalian berbarengan dengan update fic ini, yah gtu deh btw Anime FT sudah kembali lagi dan baru tayang beberapa episode dan grafiknya lumayan bagus yah sekedar hiburan ketika penat banget bekerja selain main game ahhh, kalau gak ada sesuatu atau apapun biasanya author sering di rumah main game atau baca fic english yah, untuk sekedar menghibur diri apalagi jika, teman-teman saya sedang sibuk masing-masing dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan -_-**

 **P.s : oke aku sudah buat fic dari Anime BNHA dan SNS karena aku memiliki ide untuk menulis fic ini meski aku ingin nambahin lagi dari Anime Rosario Vampire tapi aku skip dulu dah karena aku gak tau harus buat cerita seperti apa jadi, see ya!**

 **Chapter 33 : Battle Of Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Guild Fairy Tail**

Ada sebuah kendala atau masalah yang terjadi di guild yang penuh dengan canda tawa dan ceria sebelum dimulainya Parade Fantasia ini, sebenarnya awal-awal tak muncul gejala apapun yang bakal terjadi kekacauan tapi pada saat berakhirnya kontes Miss Fairy Tail hal sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Dimana semua wanita yang mengikuti acara kontes ini tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi batu secara massal dan tentu saja penyebab dari semua ini adalah kekuatan milik Evergreen dan biang otak keladi dari kekacauan ini adalah Laxus yang seenaknya saja menrusak acara ini dan menjadikan acara ini malah sebuah ajang adu fisik yah, asal tau saja Laxus adalah seorang maniak kekuatan.

Dan tentu saja Makarov sebagai master dari Guild ini juga sangat kesal dan marah meski itu kepada cucunya tapi aksinya ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan meski sifatnya bocah tapi kekuatannya lumayan kuat dan hanya beberapa anggota saja yang sanggup menghentikan semua kegilaan olehnya tapi, sayangnya para wanita ini berubah jadi batu.

"Sebenarnya mudah saja bila kalian ingin mengakhiri ini cukup dengan kalahkan kita saja dan itu akan selesai" ucap Evergreen yang menatap mereka dengan jahat "dan juga ada batas waktu yaitu tiga jam jika, lebih dari itu maka semua yang jadi batu disini bakal musnah seperti debu"

"Gyahahahaha! Meski jumlahnya tak adil karena kalian semua melawan kita berempat tapi, ini adalah sebuah game" ucap Bickslow dengan candaan tawanya.

"Dasar sialan! kau Laxus jangan main-main denganku!" teriak Makarov sangat marah dan masuk dalam mode titan.

"Arenanya adalah yang berada di seluruh kota ini dan jika kalian menemukan kita itu berarti pertarungan dimulai" ucap Laxus dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya melihat reaksi kakek tua itu "dan berhentilah untuk marah-marah seperti itu dan dimohon tenang sebentar lalu nikmatin permainan ini" lalu dia menghilang bersama kelompoknya.

"GAMES DIMULAI SEKARANG!"

"Sialan Laxus, dia benar-benar menghilang sekarang!"

"Orang itu menyuruh kita bermain petak umpet di kota yang sangat luas ini!"

"Dia benar-benar gak bercanda!"

Elfman langsung berlari keluar dengan wajah semangat "ngrrhmghhh! dasar si sialan itu! aku tak peduli dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Nee-chan dan Lisanna, dia sudah kelewatan batas!"

Semuanya langsung berlarian keluar Guild dengan sangat tergesa-gesa karena batas waktu untuk game ini sangat tak lama sekali dan tentu saja Makarov juga ikut karena dia geram sekali dengan tingkahnya yang sudah berlebihan dari batas kecuali Natsu karena dia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari Natsu? bukankah harus menghajar Laxus?" tanya Happy.

"Aku sedang mencari Eilee, dia tak ada disana dan aku tau dia memiliki sihir yang bisa membatalkan efek sihir Evergreen" jawab Natsu yang tak melihat patung batu dari wanita itu.

Happy menyadari itu juga "ahh, benar juga bahkan gurunya Gray yang sering bugil itu juga gak ada mungkin mereka tak ikut dalam acara kontes ini"

Natsu mengendus dan kembali seperti biasa "yah, tak apa lagipula mereka tak jauh dari sini" dia sudah menyadari itu dari indra penciumannya.

Semuanya sudah keluar dari guild dan langsung mencari Laxus tapi ketika Makarov sudah hampir keluar tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu saja meski tak ada apapun tapi tetap saja Makarov tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi ibarat sebuah tembok besar yang menghalang tapi transparan.

"Ughhh! Ada apa ini kenapa aku tak bisa lewat!" ucap Makarov kesal sebenarnya dia ingin ikut tapi penghalang ini memaksanya untuk diam di tempat dan tak bisa keluar "ini seperti dinding tak terlihat"

Gray berhenti dan mengecek namun tak terjadi masalah apapun "apa maksudmu master? berhenti main-main bahkan aku biasa saja dan tak terjadi apapun" dia mencoba menarik kakek tua itu tapi tetap tak bisa dan ada saja yang menghalang.

Makarov melihat tulisan di udara "ughh, ini pasti sihir Rune milik Freed, sebuah sihir pembatas yang dirancang untuk menjebak seseorang dan ada sebuah peraturan yang dimana peraturan Rune itu sangat kuat sehingga jika menolak dengan paksaan sama saja dengan sia-sia yah, singkatnya jika melanggar peraturan Rune ini maka kau tak bisa keluar"

Note : tulisan di peraturan itu adalah barang siapa yang memiliki umur lebih dari 80 tahun dan juga yang masih berubah menjadi batu maka tak bisa keluar dari Guild ini.

Natsu menyeringai dengan wajah ejekan "hihihi! kau benar-benar sangat tua jii-chan"

Makarov langsung emosi "ini, bukan waktunya untuk bercanda sekarang bocah!"

"Ya ampun dia benar-benar menyebalkan jika sudah seperti ini kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain bagiku untuk memberi mereka beberapa pukulan keras" ucap Gray memilih langsung mencari Laxus dan mengabaikan masternya yang sudah sangat mustahil untuk keluar "baiklah, kakek meski dia cucumu tapi aku akan tetap menghajarnya!"

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Laxus!'_ Makarov mengepalkan tangannya sangat kesal dia berharap sesuatu yang lebih buruk tak terjadi dan dia melihat salah satu anggotanya yang masih berdiri sembunyi dibalik tembok "Reedus, bisa kau kemari sebentar ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan"

"Ouu!"

"Mungkin kau sudah tau tempat tinggal Polyrusica dan aku ingin kau pergi ke tempatnya yang berada di timur dan minta padanya cara untuk menonaktifkan sihir pembatas ini" ucap Makarov memerintah "dan yang jelas kesana secepat yang kau bisa"

"Ouu! Akan aku lakukan" balas Reedus.

"Are, apa yang terjadi dengan kekacauan ini?"

Ketika semuanya sedang dalam keadaan panik terdengar suara feminim lembut tapi sedikit kewanitaan dan disana ada seorang wanita dewasa cantik dan memiliki tubuh Sexy dengan rambut merah scarlet yang dikepang panjang, dengan sebuah topi besar di atas kepalanya atau yang dikenal sebagai Erza versi lebih dewasa dan di sampingnya wanita dewasa yang tak kalah cantik dengan pakaian biasanya dan rambut hitam pendek.

Makarov sedikit hening hingga akhirnya terkejut dengan bola mata menonjol keluar "tunggu sebentar! bagaimana caranya kalian bisa terbebas dari kutukan sihir batu itu" dia melihat gadis lain yang masih jadi batu kecuali dua wanita itu.

Irene terbatuk kecil "hmmmm! bagaimana yah bisa dibilang sih meski aku tadi terkena efek sihir itu tapi itu bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk membatalkan sihir yang memiliki kekuatan rendah seperti ini" dia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan nada merendahkan "dan sangat gampang sekali jika kau sudah tau rumusnya yah, untuk Ur tadi dia sedang ke kamar mandi jadi tak tau apapun dengan ini"

Makarov hening pada waktu itu dan memang benar wanita ini bisa dibilang sangat kuat sekali bahkan lebih kuat darinya jika dibidang semua jenis sihir bahkqn ketika bertarung dengan Gildarts dia berhasil menang telak dan hanya menerima beberapa luka kecil saja yah, itu sebabnya dia bisa terbebas dari sini dan itu menjadi keberuntungan baginya menemukan wanita itu ditambah Natsu yang seorang Dragonslayer yang agak unik dan beda dari lainnya.

"Kenapa sangat berisik dan berantakan sekali tempat ini" komentar Ur melihat sekitar.

"Hey, Eilee bisa kau hilangkan ini? sangat menyebalkan tau" ucap Natsu terlihat kesal karena tak bisa keluar juga yah, entah kenapa dia bingung meski sebenarnya bisa dengan kekuatan penuhnya tapi itu akan melelahkan jadi masa bodo "aku ingin menendang bokong besar Laxus sekarang"

 **"Yah, kau itu sudah sangat tua sekali nak bahkan lebih dari 100 tahun karena kau hidup di jaman Naga ada hingga jaman Punahnya Naga"** Kurama menyeringai dengan ekspresi ejekannya itu

"Berisik kau" balas Natsu tak ingin mendengar hal gak jelas macam tadi.

Irene melihat dragon slayer itu dan menghampirinya "ohh, sebuah peraturan Rune pembatas huh? sebenarnya bisa saja aku hilangkan ini tapi, ini tak gratis karena setelah menyelesaikan ini bagaimana kau dan aku nanti kencan?" dia menempel jarinya di mulut Natsu dengan suara pelan tapi penuh hasrat.

Natsu langsung menjawab spontan "baiklah, akan aku lakukan setelah menghajar Laxus" dia yang ada otaknya adalah bertarung.

Irene tersenyum senang "baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu"

Makarov terkejut mendengar pernyataan ini dan menghampiri mereka "tunggu, sebemtar bagaimana kau yakin bisa menghilangkan sihir Rune ini?"

Irene menjawab dengan sangat santai "ohh, ini sangat mudah sekali seperti membalikan telapak tangan bahkan jika dilihat dari manapun Rune ini banyak sekali kecacatan dan bahkan Rune yang terkuat sekalipun itu tak masalah selama kau tau rumusnya" dia membuat tulisan di langit dan muncul rangkaian aksara sihir dari berbagai bentuk dan tulisan yang sulit dimengerti dan dia membuat garis Vertikal di Rune itu.

*Ctlakkkk!

 **"ENCHANMENT : REPLAISE!"**

dengan sekali hentakan jari rumus itu bercahaya sangat silau sekali dan perlahan menghapuskan mantra Rune ini lalu tak lama semuanya kembali normal seperti biasa lalu Makarov coba mengecek dan hasilnya dia bisa bebas keluar sesuka hati tanpa ada halangan

"Dan selesai sekarang" Irene berpose dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata "dan sekarang apalagi yang kau inginkan sekarang sayang?"

Natsu berfikir dan melihat semua gadis yang masih menjadi batu "bisakah, kau mengembalikan mereka seperti semula?"

"Tapi, kau tau bukan ini tak gratis?" ucap Irene dengan suara merendah dan tampak tujuan buruk di wajah pura-pura polos itu yah, hanya dia saja yang tau.

Natsu tak tau harus memberikan apapun tapi, dia sedikit teringat dengan perkataan Gildarts "baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan"

Irene mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyuman penuh ketertarikan "apapun eh? Hmmmmm! baiklah karena kau bilang begitu aku harap tak melanggar janji yang kau buat sendiri" dia kembali mengibaskab rambutnya.

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Natsu

"Dasar tukang minta-minta" komentar Ur cukup pedas dengan glare tapi wanita scarlet itu menyeringai jahat penuh kemenangan.

Irene mengepalkan tangannya dan tak lama dia melempar sesuatu seperti serbuk yang berkilauan lalu mengeluarkan hembusan nafas yang memiliki warna aneh ke arah para gadis itu dan tak lama patung itu mulai bergerak lalu akhirnya pecah begitu saja dan para gadis kembali ke wujud normal lagi.

"Ehh?!"

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai sekarang" ucap Irene langsung duduk dan langsung minum bir yang tersedia di meja.

Natsu langsung berlari kencang setelah masalah disini selesai "baiklah, aku pergi dan akan menendang bokong Laxus sekarang!" lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Natsu! tunggu aku!" teriak Happy menangis karena merasa ditinggal oleh sang pemilik.

Ur menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil "baiklah, aku juga akan ikut karena aku juga adalah Anggota juga disini lalu sekalian melihat muridku sejauh mana berkembang setelah aku tak ada" dia memilih keluar daripada harus melihat wajah ejekan menyebalkan dari wanita scarlet itu yah, nanti dia akan balas suatu saat.

Makarov melihat tulisan aneh di dinding "tunggu, apa itu? apakah Freed membuat Rune baru lagi?" dia keliatan panik karena cara tadi tak bisa bertahan lama.

"Hanya sebuah tulisan pengumuman saja" jawab Irene karena selain dia menghilang Rune tadi, dia juga memaksa sang pengguna aslinya tak bisa memakai tehknik yang berada di tempat yang sama jadi, Freed takkan tau juga bagaimana cara membalasnya "are? sepertinya cucu bodohmu itu berniat mengadu domba yang laiinya" dia malah terlihat santai tanpa panik.

Makarov mengepal tangannya dengan penuh emosi dan shock hingga urat nadi muncul di dahinya dan dia tau apa yang wanita itu maksud meski tanpa harus dijelaskan sekalipun.

'BOCAH KEPARAT ITU!'

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gereja Katredal**

"Guahhhhhh!"

"Kau ini kenapa Freed?" tanya Laxus yang melihat temannya ini berteriak gak jelas seperti seorang yang kesakitan.

Freed meringis kesakitan sambt memegang tangannya "aku juga kurang mengerti tapi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang memaksa menghilangkan Rune yang aku buat di Guild dan membuat tanganku seperti ini" dia menunjukan tangannya yang berdarah karena ledakan kecil tadi tapi, itu cukup menyakitkan.

Laxus mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik mendengar ini "heh, menghilangkan Rune milikmu secara paksa yah? Hmmm ini benar-benar bagus sekali" dia malah menyeringai mendengar ada seseorang yang kuat untuk menghentikan tehknik ini.

"Aku kurang tau tapi nyatanya ada seorang wanita yang tak terkena efek dari sihir Evergreen" jawab Freed yang tengah membenarkan lukanya "atau mungkin dia dengan mudah lepas dari sihir itu buktinya saja tehknik Rune yang aku pasang di guild khusus untuk Master Makarov malah dihancurkan begitu saja"

"Kau fikir siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" Laxus menyeringai tertarik sekali yah, karena dia maniak bertarung dengan orang kuat.

"Hmmm, ini mungkin hanya hipotesisku saja tapi, benar atau tidaknya jika itu benar berarti bahwa orang itu adalah wanita berambut hitam yang dibawa Gray atau wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Erza karena yang kutau dia sangat ahli sekali dengan berbagai macam jenis sihir" jawab Freed kembali membuat Rune di suatu tempat.

Laxus tersenyum puas mendengar sudah dikira hanya wanita itu yang sanggup melakukan seperti ini bahkan kalau diingat lagi dirinya pernah bertarung dengannya dan hasil dia kalah telak sekali dan tak pernah bisa menyentuh wanita itu lalu waktu dengan Gildarts hasilnya juga sama dia mensng dan hanya menderita luka lecet sedikit saja yah, bisa dikatakan wanita ini menjadi penghalang rencananya untuk mengambil alih kursi Master Fairy Tail.

Yah, kesampingkan Gildarts yang tak ada disini cuman wanita itu yang bakal jadi batu sandungan untuknya dan untuk Natsu sendiri dia kurang bisa memastikan orang itu masuk list tapi, selama yang dia tau Dragonslayer Api itu kuat bahkan bisa mengalahkan Erza dan Gildarts termaksud masih terbangun dari tehknik tidur kuat milik Mystogan.

yang fikirkan soal dua masalah itu nanti saja mungkin untuk sekarang dia menikmati games festival ini dengan melihat sesama anggota bertarung satu sama lain, dia juga cukup beruntung wanita rambut scarlet itu masih diam di tempat dan belum ada pergerakan untuk maju.

"Dan juga Laxus aku ada sedikit kabar baru bahwa para gadis yang dirubah menjadi batu bisa kembali seperti semula lagi dan sekarang mereka berpencar mencari kita" ucap Freed memberi informasi "jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang"

Laxus cukup terkejut mendengar ini dan tak menyangkan bisa sangat secepat ini berantakan rencananya karena satu orang jadi, dia harus berfikir lagi bagaimana nanti untuk ke depannya karena akan gagal semua yang sudah dia buat begitu lama yah, wanita itu memang harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu tapi itu tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Lakukan saja dulu seperti biasa namun jika, berubah maka kita akan bergerak juga" jawab Laxus "dan untuk sekarang kita nikmati saja festival ini dengan santai" dia ada rencana untuk wanita scarlet itu.

"Okay!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kota Bagian Utara**

Elfman berlari kencang mencari seseorang yang dia ingin hajar wajahnya meski itu adalah seorang perempuan apalagi situasi sekarang karena kakaknya sudah berubah menjadi batu dan mau tak mau dia harus tsrseret dalam kekacauan ini dan ikut bergabung dalam games ini agar kakaknya selamat dan kembali normal.

Yah, dia harus mencari Evergreen terlebih dahulu untuk bisa membatalkan sihir pengubah batu itu meski jika kalau tak ketemu dia berharap siapapun berhasil menemukan Evergreen dan mengalahkannya walaupun nyatanya dia tak tau bahwa kakaknya sudah terbebas berkat sihir milik Irene.

Tapi, baru beberapa menit dia berlari menelusuri kota ini ternyata dewa mengabulkan permintaannya begitu cepat karena gadis itu ada di sana tengah berdiri di kerumunan kota tampak seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Elfman berlari kencang dengan berteriak "Grrrrr! sialan kau Evergreen! bisa-bisanya melakukan seperti ini kembalikan Nee-chan seperti semula" dia langsung terburu-buru melayangkan tinjunya.

Evergreen terbang menghindar "ohh, ayolah ini games baru saja dimulai tapi kau malah sudah segera ingin mengakhiri begitu cepat dan tak ada menariknya itu"

Evergreen membuka kacamatanya, Elfman tau jika menatapnya berarti bermasalah jadi, dia berlari cepat sambil menghampiri menutup matanya lalu memukul gadis itu dengan tangan kiri meski dis sendiri bukan ahli dalam pertarungan dengan mata tertutup yah, wanita itu menghindari itu membalikan badan dan menendang wajahnya.

Evergreen mengepakan kipasnya dengan wajah merendahkan "tubuh kau memang besar tapi, itu bukan berarti kau menang si segala hal yang ada"

Elfman frustasi dan langsung berubah dalam mode hewan buas yang besar sekali dan tentu saja dengan mata tertutup karena tehknik itu masih cukup menjengkelkan sekali, lalu mengamuk tak jelas sambil melemparkan barang besar yang ada di sekitarnya namun dapat dihindari oleh gadis berkacamata itu

"Menggunakan itu memang ide ysng cukup bagus tapi, bagi yang tak pernah melakukannya atau belum ahli itu sama saja bohong" komentar Evergreen dia langsung terbang ke udara "yah, karena kau banyak celah jadi kuakhiri dengan cepat sekarang"

 **"FAIRY GREETY BOMB!"**

*Jduarrrrr!

Evergreen membuat butiran debu yang mengkilap lalu mengelilingi lelaki itu dan seketika langsung meledak tanpa ada jeda yah, Elfman yang tak bisa menghindar seketika terkena telak begitu saja dan langsung membuatnya ambruk tak bergerak dan penuh luka.

"Yah, ini menarik tapi akan lebih menarik lagi jika, sebuah Monster menjadi replika patung seni yang indah" ucap Evergreen membuka kembali kacamatanya dan menatap Elfman kali ini lelaki berbadan besar itu tak bisa mengelak lagi "yah, aku harap kau diam saja seperti anak baik"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Guild Fairy Tail**

Note : Alzack vs Droy vs Jet pemenangnya adalah Alzack, Elfman vs Evergreen pemenangnya adalah Evergreen dan sekarang anggota yang tersisa 41 orang.

Makarov menatap layar pengumuman yang berada di atas sana dengan raut wajah shock dan tak percaya meski mencoba menampar wajahnya untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini tapi nyatanya ini jelas bukan mimpi karena meski secara tak langsung dia melihat anggota guild yang sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri saling menyakiti satu sama lain untuk mencari biang keladinya.

Yah, ini semua berkat sihir Rune milik Freed yang memaksa mereka semua bertarung satu sama lain karena jika tak dilakukan sesuai peraturan maka mereka takkan bisa keluar dari Freed meski Irene sudah mematahkan sihir itu tapi hanya cakupan wilayah seluruh Guild Fairy Tail saja dan untuk wilayah lain nyatanya belum dilakukan atau memang Irene belum minat untuk bergerak dan duduk di kursi saja.

"Hmmmm, semakin lama semakin berkurang juga yah?" komentar Irene terlihat sangat santai sekali bahkan hanya malas-malasan sambil minum segelas Wine "memang perang sesama saudara itu benar-benar menyebalkan juga"

"Terus kenapa kau berdiam diri saja dan tak membantu yang lainnya!" teriak Makarov sangat emosi sekali bahkan tampak perempatan urat nadi di dahinya yah, kakek tua ini bahkan sudah kehilangan yang namanya kesabaran "kau, yang paling kuat di antara lainnya jadi kumohon hajar mereka meski itu cucukku sendiri!"

"Hm, kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?" Irene sebelah alisnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan raut wajah tak minat "apa kau lupa yang terjadi dengan bocah bodoh itu waktu berurusan denganku ahhhh, mungkin tak usah jauh-jauh si pak tua mesum itu kau tau bagaimana keadaannya bukan?"

Makarov masih ingat betul sekali bagaimana cucunya bersikeras menantang wanita ini dan hasil kalah telak hingga babak belur bahkan Laxus sempat diam di rumah selama seminggu akibat luka yang diderita, dan Gildarts sendiri memang itu murni karena kesalahannya yang mencoba mengintip wanita ini sedang mandi dan secara sengaja meraba dadanya yang besar itu alhasil Gildarts terbaring di rumah sakit selama dua minggu dan dia benar-benar wanita yang tak ada rasa iba.

"Ahh, aku rasa lebih baik kutarik lagi ucapanku" ucap Makarov memilih menyerah saja daripada nanti cucunya tewas meski dia sangat menyebalkan tapi tetap saja Laxus adalah keluarganya hanya saja jalan yang dia tempuh sedikit salah.

"Dan santailah sedikit lagipula sang penatang belum kalah ditambah lagi para gadis kembali seperti semula jadi, kenapa tak duduk santai saja dan biarkan mereka yang mengurus ini?" ucap Irene yang melihat gadis lain yang sadar dari kutukan batu itu "ahhh, aku ada di atas jika kau ingin sesuatu atau teriak saja" dia menghilang secepat kilat.

Omongan wanita itu memang benar, Makarov sendiri terlalu paranoid yang berlebihan padahal di pihaknya sendiri ada Penyihir Class S seperti Erza, Sorano dan Ur yang sudah pasti kekuatan mereka tak diragukan lagi apalagi jika Mirajane jika ikut serta dan ditambah Natsu yang seorang Dragonslayer asli mungkin bisa mengatasi cucunya yah, yang terpenting dia harus tetap mengawasi ini.

Erza tersadar dari tidurnya dan melihat tempat ini berantakan sekali lalu menghampiri Makarov dan bertanya "uhmmm, Master apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya disini?" dia tak melihat satupun lelaki yang ada disini.

"Begini..." Makarov akhirnya mulai menjelaskan kepada semuanya apa yang sudah terjadi sesungguhnya di Guild ini dan setelah 10 menit berlalu akhirnya selesai dan para gadis bisa faham dengan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ghhh, si tolol itu memang menyebalkan tapi ini kelewatan tolol namanya" Sorano mengkritik dengan sangat pedas sekali.

"Yah, sejak awal Laxus memang seperti sudah memiliki gelagat aneh semenjak insiden serangan Phantom Guild itu" sambung Lisanna dia mengelus Happy yang tertidur di pangkuannya mungkin Natsu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Pantas saja Juvia tak melihat satupun laki-laki disini selain master" ucap gadis Penyihir Air itu.

"Hmmmm, Natsu sudah lebih dulu kesana yah," ucap Mirajane yang ingin mendengar reaksinya meski dalam hati dia kesal karena terganggu.

"Yah, memang seperti itulah dia" Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi juga dan tak bisa berdiam diri sambil melihat" ucap Erza yang sudah mengenakan Prutagory Armor "dan Evergreen biar aku yang urus tapi, kita harus berpencar bagi siapapun yang menemukan mereka hubungi langsung yang lain"

"Aku akan bagian Freed" ucap Mirajane.

"Mungkin, aku Bickslow yang terakhir" ucap Sorano.

"Yeahhh!"

'Hah, aku harap ini benar-benar segera berakhir' Makarov bisa menghela nafas lega untuk sementara waktu ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tampak seseorang yang berjubah tertutup dan tak terlihat jelas sekali wajahnya yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam Rune tanpa menimbulkan efek apapun dan dia menatap langit yang agak berbeda warna dari biasanya.

"Hmmmm, jadi ini memang ulahnya dia yah? aku memang tau bakal terjadi tapi tidak secepat ini"

"Yah, aku akan membantu jika situasi yang terlihat langsung negatif"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan selesai juga pada akhirnya yah meski agak sedikit word yang dikeluarkan tapi, ini hanya pembuka chapter saja yang menunjukan bahwa saya masih hidup di dunia fanfiction ini so see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	40. Chapter 40

**Halo lagi wahai kalian semua Author sudah comeback lagi dari hibernasi panjang ini dan harus sangat terpaksa si edotensei oleh Kabuto untuk terus menulis dan terus update salam membuat cerita yang sudah punya chapter banyak ini dan akan sangat disayangkan apabila harus terbengkalai ahhh, yang sudah pasti para reader langsung ngamuk gak jelas sambil menanti kepastian yang kutunggu by Gigi band (dihh, malah promosi lagi lul!) ohh, dan aku kebetulan ingin publish fic baru tapi ahhh gak jadi deh aku urunhkan niat itu karena stuk di ide jalan cerita apalagi kalau saat pertengahan chapter ahhh, kadang ajah saja yang namanya Writter Block lul :v**

 **P.s : hmmmm, ini masih berjalan cukup lama dari arc Skip yah, sekitar dua arc lagi apabila arc ini selesai dan well masuk dalam Arc daimatou enbu hmmmm, salah satu arc yang saya suka apabila nonton FT selain Alvarez di anime nanti**

 **Chapter 34 : Battle Of Fairy Tail 2**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Di Sudut Kota**

Sementara di sebuah tempat yang berada di bar kecil telah terjadi pertarungan yang baru saja berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu yah, sebut saja lelaki berambut hitam yang sering telanjang bernama Gray Fullbuster dan seorang lelaki mengenakam baju hitam tertutup dengan penutup mata yang selalu menjulurkan lidahnya sebut saja itu Bickslow.

Gray yang tadinya berlari dengan mata menatap sekeliling sambil mencari Laxus yang siapa tau sedang bersembunyi di sebuah tempat tapi yah, meski itu bukan keberuntungannya tapi ada sedikit keuntungan bahwa dia bertemu dengan salah satu anggotanya dan jika beruntung lagi dia bisa mengalahkannya dan membuat situasi ini jauh lebih baik tapi, kondisi sekarang masih bisa dibilang seimbang.

"Ohhh, yang benar saja bahkan dia tak mau keluar dari sarangnya" ucap Gray dengan wajah kesal sambil menunduk menghindar dari sebuah laser kecil lalu mengepalkan tangan **"ICE MAKE : RAINYICE!"** dia langsung menembakan puluhan tombak es dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

Bickslow dengan lincah menghindar "heitss! yang tadi itu lumayan nyaris tapi kau kurang keberuntungan untuk mengenaiku" meski mengenakan penutup tapi nada bicaranya seolah mengejek lawannya "yeah, tapi giliranku juga **BABYLON : BLASTER!"** dia menyuruh enam boneka kayu jiwanya menembakan cahaya laser secara bersamaan.

"Tck, kau memang cukup menjengkelkan" Gray mendecak kesal sambil menghindari dengan memutar badan tapi, sebuah serangan lain datang dan cukup dekat namun dia menjatuhkan diri agar tak terkena itu karena sangat sakit **"ICE MAKE : GEYSER!"** dia langsung membekukan seluruh lantai disini.

Bickslow meloncat dan bergelantungan di udara "whoppss! yang tadi itu lumayan nyaris dan bahaya yah" dia menggerakan jarinya dan menyuruh enam boneka kayu jiwanya membentuk formasi lurus sejajar **"BABYLON : SLASHER!"** dan membentuk seperti tebasan udara bercahaya.

Gray meloncat ke atas sambil memiringkan badan 'phew! yang tadi cukup bahaya" dia sedikit memutar jarinya.

"Yang tadi gerakan bagus tapi menghindar saja takkan cukup mengakhiri games ini" ucap Bickslow sambil menunjuk ke depan sambil membuat formasi lagi namun, ini cukup aneh karena sesuatu tak terjadi dan begitu melihat ke belakang "apa?! sejak kapan dia melakukan itu?" yah, boneka kayu miliknya langsung dibekukan begitu saja jadi tehkniknya tak bekerja.

*Duaghhhh "ughhhh!"

Gray yang berhasil mengambil momentum tadi langsung meloncat dan menendang wajah lelaki itu sambil mengambil ancang-ancang **"ICE MAKE : HAMMER!"** dia membuat bongkahan es besar sambil dihantamkan ke lelaki itu namun, tak terjadi apapun bahkan seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu "huh? apa yang terjadi?"

Bickslow langsung membuat boneka jiwa baru dengan manekin dan membentuk silang yang berhasil melindunginya "yah, sedikit informasi saja bahwa sihir milikku ini adalah dimana bisa memindahkan jiwa ke dalam benda mungkin kau bisa membekukan benda yang kumasukan tapi, tidak dengan jiwa dan aku leluasa memindahkan itu" dia menjulurkan lidah karena mengejek.

Gray sangat kesal sekali dengan tadi "sialan kau! penipu rupanya!" dia menembak pecahan es ke arah lelaki itu.

"Silahkan jika kau ingin mencobanya lagi tak ada yang melarang" ucap Bickslow menghentikan tembakan itu dengan patung manekin tadi "tapi, yah tempat ini cukup tak bagus untuk bertarungku nyahahahaha!" dia tertawa sambil berlari keluar bangunan itu.

Gray sangat kesal dan langsung mengejarnya "ghhh! Sialan! berhenti jangan kabur!"

Dan beberapa saat setelah pengejaran Gray sudah sampai disebuah gang kecil dengan nafas tersenggal "huftt! huft! sekarang kau takkan bisa lari lagi"

Tapi nampaknya Bickslow berada di atas bangunan "mustahil aku akan kabur menghilang begitu saja"

Gray shock karena melihatnya tapi ada yang membuatnya lebih shock lagi yaitu sebuah tulisan sihir aneh di tanah dan ada sebuah pelindung kecil yang menghalang dan ini sudah jelas perangkap "sialan, ini jebakan" dia sangat emosi sekali karena tak bisa keluar dan sudah jelas ini milik Freed ditambah peraturan yang membuat situasinya tak menguntungkan

Note : sampai pertarungan selesai yang berada di dalam gang ini takkan pernah bisa menggunakan sihir apapun.

"Hahahaaha ini menyenangkan yah seperti remote control" ucap Bickslow menyeringai dan dia menggerakan boneka manekin dari luar **"BABYLON : BLOMBAST!"** dan para boneka itu langsung menembakan bola cahaya ke arah Gray yang sudah sangat terjebak dan tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi untuk melawan karena peraturan Rune ini.

*Jduarrrrr!

Dan ketika mengenai Gray langsung meledak dengan daya cukup kuat dan langsung menghempaskan lelaki berambut hitam itu dan langsung tumbang seketika.

Bickslow menatap Gray yang tak bergerak "ahhh, yang tadi lumayan juga tapi ini memang cukup-guahhhhh!" dia berteriak sakit lalu ke terhempas ke bawah karena ada sesuatu bola pasir berukuran sedang yang mengenainya.

"Apa ini? Bahkan sekarang sudah selesai padahal aku baru saja mulai"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Pusat Kota**

Erza berlari ke pusat kota dimana disini banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk sekedar membeli sesuatu atau ada beberapa orang juga yang memanfaatkan tempat ini untuk berjualan karena ramainya orang datang dan alasan dia ke tempat ini adalah mencari Evergreen untuk segera menyelesaikan games yang menyebalkan ini.

Yah, alasan dia datang mencari Evergreen di tempat ini adalah dari informasi yang diberikan olehnya bahwa gadis itu ada disekitar sini karena sehabis bertarung dengan Elfman tadi dan ditambah dia sudah resmi menjadi mate Natsu jadi kekuatannya juga menjadi kekuatan miliknya seperti penciuman jadi tak begitu sulit sekarang.

"Ohhh, selamat siang Erza-chan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dimari?"

"Apa kau ingin membeli kue atau sekedar memperbaiki Armor dan pedang"

"Pakaianmu manis sekali"

"Tak usah khawatir dengan itu Festival berjalan baik dan aku sedang mencari seseorang sema" jawab Erza kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya dan kini dia mulai mengendus lalu bau gadis itu ditemukan dan tak begitu jauh dari sini yah, meski begitu ini masih baru dan dirinya belum terbiasa dengan cara ini

Erza berhenti di jalan lalu kembali mengendus dan bau gadis itu ada di sekitar sini "yupzz! ini tidak salah lagi dan cuman dia yang punya Farfum mahal menyengat seperti ini" dia menoleh sekeliling namun, suara yang dinantikan akhirnya muncul juga.

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut dengan Farfum mahal huh?"

Erza refleks menghindar ketika ada serbuan panah yang diarahkah kepadanya "ohhhh, memang itu benar bukan? kau memang selalu membeli Farfum yang cukup menyengatkan ke hidungku" dia berekspresi seolah tak terjadi apapun dengan ucapannya "sekarang kau berhenti melakukan hal yang absurd ini Farfum mahal"

muncul perempatan siku di kepala gadis itu dan sangat kesal dengan julukan tadi yang menyebalkan "tskk! aku ini punya nama sialan dan juga namaku Evergreen" dia membuka kipasnya dengan pose merendahkan "ahhh, lupakan saja dan bagaimana bisa kau terbebas dari kutukan batu itu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tak tau" jawab Erza dengan wajah polos "mungkin kau bisa tanyakan itu nanti kepada Master"

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan seperti biasanya dan menyebut dirimu Titania padahal cuman aku yang pantas mendapatkan itu" ucap Evergreen memberi Glare tapi Erza bersikap masa bodo "tapi aku akan sedikit memberikanmu hadiah kecil untuk memulai awal ini" dia terbang ke atas sambil melemparkan debu pasir ke arah Erza.

Langsung meledak seketika Erza mundur dengan cepat tapi ledakan itu lebih dari dua kali dan memaksa gadis itu untuk terus mundur lebih jauh lagi tapi nampaknya ledakan itu takkan pernah berhenti, Erza merasa frustasi akhirnya menerobos masuk ke depan tapi beruntung ledakan itu tak mengenai tubuhnya.

Gadis berjulukan Titania itu langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari tubuhnya dan langsung memberi tebasan ke arah gadis berkacamata itu yang masih bisa dihindari olehnya walaupun efek tebasan tadi terkena bangunan di sampingnya dan terbelah dua.

"Diantara kau dan Mirajane memang kau yang sangat menyebalkan disini" ucap Erza dengan tatapan emosi kepadanya "yah, meski semua gadis sudah bebas tak ada gunanya aku melakukan ini namun, kau akan membuat susah orang lain jika dibiarkan"

"Ohhh, itu baguslah karena Erza memang seperti ini" ucap Evergreen membuka kacamatanya dan berniat merubah gadis itu menjadi batu "tapi, jika kau ingin mencobanya kenapa tidak kemari?"

Erza menutup sebelah matanya "coba saja kalau kau bisa melakukannya.

Evergreen sedikit terkejut dan terbang menjauh " ohhh, aku hampir lupa kau memang memiliki mata palsu pantas saja kutukanku tak bekerja" dia berhenti terbang sambil menyilangkan tangan "baiklah kita akan gunakan cara lain dari yang tadi"

 **"FAIRY MACHINE : LEPIZEGUN!"**

Evergreen langsung menembakan ribuah jarum pasir yang banyak ke arah Erza, gadis berambut scarlet itu tau bahwa ini sangat berbahaya dan dia memutar terus badannya karena serangan itu takkan pernah berhenti ditambah dia memanggil satu pedang lagi lalu mementalkan semuanya secara cepat.

"Baiklah bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dari serangan berikutnya" ucap Evergreen langsung kembali terbang dan menambahkan daya serangannya cukup banyak "yah, itu cukup menganggumkan dengan serangan pertama tapi kau takkan bertahan di serangan Kedua"

Erza tau ini sama seperti saat bermain kejar-kejaran dan cukup menyebalkan disaat harus menghindar sambil menangkis serangan tadi sambil mengejar gadis itu apalagi daya jumlah jarum itu semakin banyak dan dia tak bisa seperti ini terus atau bertahan dan memang harus sambil menyerang balik.

Gadis berambut scarlet itu langsung membuat dua pedang lain dan memegang benda itu dengan kedua kakinya tapi gerakannya sekarang sangat gesit dan lincah sekali menghindar serangan itu sambil mementalkan balik ditambah dia harus tetap maju karena gadis berkacamata itu akan terus terbang kabur tanpa henti yah, meski ada beberapa yang mengenai tubuhnya tapi itu tak jadi masalah.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa kau!" Evergreen sangat shock karena gadis itu masih bertahan dari serangan tadi.

Erza langsung melemparkan dua pedang lainnya ke arah gadis itu yang cukup terkejut dan tak bisa menghindar alhasil tubuhnya terkunci akibat dua pedang tadi yang menancap ke tembok berbarengan dengan bajunya yah, ini sudah berakhir dan tak ada kelanjutan lagi.

"Aku cukup memberi keringanan untukmu karena masih anggota Fairy Tail dan juga untuk gelar Titania itu aku tak peduli itu terserah jika kau ingin memakainya lagipula itu hanya gelar saja" ucap Erza dengan raut wajah yang begitu lembut "tapi, satu hal lagi kau harus menyerah dan berhenti gabung dalam games tak guna ini"

Evergreen berkeringat agak ketakutan dengan ancaman ini tapi dia tetap dalam tingkah soknya "hah, yang benar saja jangan sok kuasa untuk mengancamku" dia dengan sengaja melepaskan kacamata dan berniat menghipnotis gadis itu "bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang? bila tidak kau akan musnah seperti debu"

Erza diam menundukan kepala mendengar jawaban ini tapi dia sangat kesal dan akhirnya membuat seribu pedang dari jenis berbeda yang dibalut kobaran api "baiklah akan aku tunjukan padamu kenapa julukan Titania ini melekat padaku" dia memberi Deathglare bahkan lebih seram dari biasanya dan memang dia sangat marah dam gadis kacamata itu akhirnya banjir keringat ketakutan.

"Hahhhhhhhah!"

*Jduarrrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild Fairy Tail**

Note : Gray vs Bickslow pemenangnya adalah Bickslow dan Erza vs Evergreen pemenangnya adalah Erza dan kini pemain yang tersisa adalah 17 orang

Makarov sangat shock melihat pengumuman ini karena semua anak kesayangannya kalah dan secara satu-persatu tumbang dalam acara games ini bahkan laki-laki yang tersisa kini hanya Natsu dan Gajeel karena mereka belum melakukan apapun dan yang terpenting masih ada seorang anggota yang paling kuat belum bergabung jadi itu sedikit membuatnya lega.

Yah, semuanya yang masih selamat adalah anggota perempuan karena mereka tadi harus sedikit dijeda jadi batu dan berkat sihir Irene semuanya jadi kembali normal dan Makarov bisa sedikit bernafas lebih lega karena Erza melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan kini hanya tiga orang lagi orang yang belum dibereskan untuk mengakhiri games konyol ini.

Cana meminum alkohol seperti biasanya "ughh! disini benar-benar suntuk sekali aku bahkan ingin melakukan sesuatu daripada harus diam"

"Jika, kau maunya seperti itu kenapa tak bantu saja yang lainnya" ucap Lisanna memberi saran.

"Nah, aku ingin sedikit minum lebih banyak lagi dari biasanya karena si sialan mata empat tadi" jawab Cana dengan wajah malasnya membuat adik dari Mirajane itu sweatdrop.

Bisca terlihat menghitung sesuatu "jika yang kulihat disini semua anggota yang masih tersisa terutama perempuan ada 11 jika dihitung semuanya ada 16 tapi kenapa disitu tertulis 17 orang? bukankah master tak dihitung?"

"Jika, Gildarts kesini itu mustahil karena dia sekarang entah ada dimana" ucap Levy dengan dagu di tangan "tapi jika aku bisa menebak mungkinkah orang itu juga ikut berpartisipasi?"

"Siapa?" tanya Lisanna bingung.

"Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sering membuat orang lain tidur ketika masuk kesini' jawab Levy.

" ohh, dia toh" Lucy hanya mengangguk faham, dia sendiri tak tau wajah orang anggota lain bernama Mystogan karena dia orang yang cukup misterius

"Meski dia orang aneh tapi tetap saja dia anggota guild" ucap Cana yang mengeluarkan kartu tarot dan mengocoknya "baiklah siapa yang ingin diramal? aku mendapat sesuatu peruntungan tapi entah itu kapan"

"Serius dikit kenapa?!" teriak Lucy sewot.

Gajeel hanya memasang wajah heran dan bingung melihat keributan disini yang tak biasanya "entah ini hanya telingaku saja yang bermasalah tapi mereka semua cukup bising meskipun mereka perempuan" dan hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi di guildnya yang dulu.

Gadis Penyihir Air ini menjawab "mungkin mereka memang seperti ini hanya saja kita belum terbiasa karena di Phantom selalu hening" dia merasa ini cukup seru dan menyenangkan "tapi ini masih taraf normal karena yang sering buat ribut tak ada dan Juvia harap dia baik-baik saja"

"Yah, mungkin kau benar" jawab Gajeel dengan wajah bosan dan ingin ke dapur dan memakan sesuatu benda besi tapi sebelum pergi dia menyeringai ke arah gadis berambut biru "tapi, jika kau memang khawatir dengan mate rambut pinkmu itu kenapa tak susul saja dan membantunya gihiii!"

Wajah Juvia langsung memerah sangat malu seperti tomat dan berteriak "Gajeel-kun! becandamu itu benar-benar gak lucu tau!"

Dan muncul layar hologram Laxus dengan seringai seperti biasa "Laxus! hentikan semua pernainan yang gak lucu ini karena kau sudah kalah sejak awal" ucap Makarov memperingatkan cucunya.

Laxus dengan grin menjawab "dengan Evergreen yang sudah kalah itu bukan berarti permainan ini akan selesai begitu saja dan juga gertakanmu tak begitu berarti karena aku masih ada beberapa cara lagi supaya ini begitu menarik"

"Ohhh ya aku menambahkan aturan baru lagi dalam permainan ini dengan mengaktifkan Hall Of Thunder dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu jam lagi dan kau fikir itu bisa mengalahkan kita semua? jika tak ingin itu terjadi cepat serahkan kursi Master itu padaku whahahahahaha!"

Makarov sangat shock mendengar tadi dia tau apa yang dimaksud dengan cucunya tadi dan itu sangat berbahaya atau kelakuan Laxus sudah kelewat batas "dasar cucu brengsek! apa yang sebenarnya otakmu fikirkan dengan melibatkan warga tak bersalah ke dalam urusanmu itu!" dia berteriak sangat marah tapi tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri mungkin penyakitnya kambuh "ughhh! Sial!"

Levy panik dan khawatir "ughh, ini gawat disaat seperti ini penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan dia butuh obat segera!"

"Hey, coba lihat apa itu?" ucap Lisanna menunjuk sesuatu di langit seperti sebuah bola besi yang dibalut dengan jumlah banyak dan mengelilingi seluruh kota Magnolia.

Cana mengetahui benda apa itu dengan keringat cemas "yang jelas jika itu diaktifkan atau dilepaskan maka muncul sekali hantaman petir dalam jumlah banyak dan bisa memusnahkan satu kota"

Bisca bersiap dengan senapannya untuk menembak "kalau begitu yang kita perlukan sekarang adalah menghancurkan benda itu secara satu-persatu"

Cana langsung mencegahnya "tahan sebentar dan jangan asal tembak saja karena benda itu saling terhubung jika kau menghancurkan satu maka yang ada itu serangan balik dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lucy cemas.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, selain menghajar bokong Laxus itu!" jawab Cana sangat frustasi "dan berhati-hatilah jangan sampai bertemu Freed atau Bickslow"

"Aku akan mengevakuasi warga sebisa mungkin" ucap Levy.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Atas Gedung**

"Aku cukup terkejut kau masih bisa bertahan"

"Lah, kondisimu sendiri tak beda jauh denganku"

Sementara itu pertarungan di tempat lain masih berlanjut dengan musuh yang masih sama tapi berbeda orang yah, Bickslow kurang tau atau memperhatikan sekitar bahwa setelah mengalahkan Gray dia fikir ini sudah berakhir namun terkadang yang namanya rencana tak bisa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan kini dia berhadapan dengan orang lain lagi seorang gadis berambut perak dengan poni sejajar dahi, dan jambul melengkung ks atas tambahan aksesoris bando namanya Sorano Aguria.

berbeda dengan Gray tadi yang cukup mudah diakali tapi gadis ini cukup berbeda bahkan hingga bisa membuatnya terluka parah dan terdesak berkali-kali itu cukup merepotkan juga yah, niatnya dia ingin menjebak gadis itu sama seperti namun naasnya dia sendiri ikut terjebak juga alhasil dia harus mengalahkan Sorano agar bisa keluar dari Rune milik Freed ini dan tak bisa bebas melakukan apapun.

Sorano mengusap mulutnya dan saat ini dia dalam mode **Star Dress : Scorpio** "Gray mungkin memang orang yang bodoh tapi aku tak seperti itu lagipula kau juga bodoh masuk ke dalam perangkap sendiri" dia menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan cepat dan membentuk tiga tornado pasir.

Bickslow berlari sambil melompat serangan tadi "whoppss! bicara seperti itu kau sendiri juga masuk ke dalamnya gadis cosplayer" dia menembakan bola cahaya kecil dengan jumlah banyak.

Tampak perempatan urat nadi muncul di dahi gadis itu "tchk! Akan aku tunjukan padamu siapa yang kau panggil cosplayer itu" dia berlari cepat menyebar menghindar serangan itu dalam mode pakaian seperti ini dia sangat cepat berbeda dari mode bintang roh lainnya.

Bickslow menyuruh boneka kayu miliknya membuat formasi melingkar dan menembakan laser besar, Sorano menunggu moment tepat dan langsung bergerak ke belakangnya, Bickslow menyadari itu lamun telat karena perutnya langsung terkena seperti sayatan tajam dan melukainya.

"Guahhhh!"

Sorano menjauh tapi dia tau ini belum berakhir "huftt! kau cukup menyebalkan sekali untuk seorang lelaki"

Bickslow mengerang sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan "argghhh, dasar menyebalkan aku jadi tak punya pilihan lain untuk menggunakan ini" dia membuka topeng yang dikenakan dan menunjukan wajahnya dengan sebuah Tatto X di jidat "nyahahahaha! rasakan ini tidak, ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dengan kekuatan gabungan ini'

Sorano menutup matanya dia tau jika menatap maka akan gawat dan Bickslow langsung menyerang gadis itu dengan frontal, Sorano agak bergerak maju dan di telapak tangannya tampak mengepalkan sesuatu dan dia langsung melemparkan itu ke depan yang rupanya sebuah serbuk pasir.

Bickslow tak menduga serangan itu digunakan alhasil pasir itu langsung masuk ke dalam matanya " argghhhh, dasar tolol menggunakan trik licik seperti ini" dia coba memggosok matanya untuk menghilang pasir di dalam namun itu terlalu banyak.

Sorano langsung mencapit leher Bickslow dengan ekor di belakangnya tampak lelaki itu mencoba berontak namun cekikan itu cukup kuat dan gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya hingga sebuah cahaya merah berbentuk seperti Capit Kalajengking yah, memang seperti itu bintang roh miliknya.

"Kau sudah berakhir sekarang bodoh" ucap Sorano yang sudah tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi **"SVARPES ACETRA!"** dia menghempaskan pukulan itu telak ke perut dan membentuk seperti Capit besar yang menghempaskan laki-laki itu jauh ke ujung bangunan sana sekaligus menghancurkan Rune tadi yang mengurungnya.

*Duarrrr!

Sorano tau ini berakhir dan berbalik badan pergi "hah, ini cukup melelahkan dan aku akan mandi lalu Istirahat malam setelah ini"

Bickslow masih bisa bertahan namun tak sanggup berdiri lagi karena perutnya cukup terkena serangan fatal tadi tapi dia tak bisa kalah begitu saja dan langsung terbang ke langit secara paksa sambil teriak **"BABYLON FORMATION : EYESHOCK!"**

Dan boneka jiwa itu membentuk seperti mata dan menghempaskan bola gelombang kejut besar dan gadis itu yang sudah dipastikan tak siap untuk menghindari serangan itu karena kondisinya tadi namun.

*Scrsckkkkkkkk!

Tiba-tiba saja hawa sekitar menjadi dingin dan ketika Sorano membuka matanya lalu melihat serangan itu terhenti seketika karena tehknik Es yang langsung membekukan itu sekaligus Bickslow juga.

Sorano melihat siapa yang berbuat seperti itu dan sudah mengetahuinya "kau tadi telat kemana saja? aku sudah beres tapi terima kasih yang tadi"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menjawab dengan kalem "tak masalah lagipula aku kebetulan saja lewat dan melihat ada ledakan jadi aku kesini"

"Ahh, iya" ucap Sorano yang bajunya kembali normal.

Ur merasa ada Komunikasi sihir datang ke telinganya "iyah, ini aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Maaf, bisa kau sedikit membantu aku ada sebuah masalah disini"

Ur mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan grin tertarik "boleh saja tapi kau tau ini tak gratis"

"Tch, menyebalkan baiklah apa yang kau mau?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Magnolia Selatan**

Mirajane berkeliling sekitar kota ini sambil mencari Freed yang dia dapat kabar bahwa orang itu berada di sekitar sini dan berharap bisa mengalahkannya dan mengakhiri games menyebalkan ini, bukan berarti dia takut atau kalah terhadap lelaki berambut hijau itu tapi sudah lama sekali dia tak menggunakan kekuatannya dan memilih tak ambil misi lagi tapi sebagai gantinya dia bekerja sebagai Barmaid di Guild ini.

Tapi, Mirajane terkejut melihat badan besar tergeletak di tanah dan itu adalah adiknya "Elfman?! Apa yang terjadi? kau baik-baik saja?" dia membantunya bangun dengan wajah khawatir karena adiknya cukup terluka "lukamu sangat parah, ayo segera kembali biar yang lain merawatmu"

Elfman memberi senyum meski tubuhnya tak baik "tak usah bersedih seperti itu karena sudah sepantasnya si bodoh tak berguna itu mendapatkan hal yang setimpal terlebih aku memang tak berguna sama sekali bahkan melindungi diri saja tak bisa" dia melihat kakakmya mulai menangis

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membantu selama ini" ucap Mirajane yang sudah tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

"Nah, itu bukan masalah bagi seorang laki-laki" balas Elfman tetap terlihat sok kuat di hadapannya.

"Hikz! Hikz! Hikz! Aku benar-benar minta maaf'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yoshh, akhirnya aku selesai lagi dan ini masih berlanjut untuk ke depannya dan aku sedang dalam masa perbaikan karena harus tetap on lel tapi see ya saja**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**

,


	41. Chapter 41

**Hai, pada dasarnya aku kembali lagi setelah sekian lama dan sekarang sudah pergantian tahun dan awal baru bagi author yang sampai saat ini masih dalam keadaan jones abadi (mohon rasa ibanya kepada saya 😢😢😢 lalu juga kita baru akhiri ini arc mungkin tinggal dua chapter lagi ditambah lemon segar di akhir cerita seperti biasanya karena sudah dibilang sejak awal bakal ada lemon di akhir arc dan semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja by the way hampir dua tahun juga fic ini masih berjalan dan jauh dari kata tamat lalu sama kayak fic NQS yang sudah dua tahun dan selama itu juga saya sudah lumayan lama jadi author.**

 **P.s : mungkin ini agak lucu tapi, saya berniat buat fanfic baru lagi dengan judul beda dan juga dari anime beda karena sekarang otak saya udah memiliki banyak ide dan sebagai author tak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu karena no nice.**

 **Chapter 35 : We still Friend**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Jalan Magnolia Utara**

"Memang agak sulit juga mencarinya seperti ini dengan penciumanku ketika terlalu banyak orang yang ada disini"

Tampak terlihat samg character utama kita sedang berdiri di atas sebuah gedung tinggi dengan tangan di atas kepala yang nampaknya sedang tengah mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dan siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pembuat onar dan cucu dari master Fairy Tail Laxus.

 **"Daripada kau menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu kenapa tak gunakan kekuatan observasimu? bukankah itu lebih baik"**

"Yah, aku rasa kau memang ada benarnya juga"

Natsu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan hewan musang yang sudah lumayan lama bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya dan dia hampir lupa tak menggunakan tehknik yang sudah diajarkan itu dan memang jarang terpakai dalam pertarungan soalnya belum ada yang sepadan dengannya.

Tingkatan kekuatan observasi miliknya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi hingga sedikit mengetahui beberapa detik yang bakal terjadi ke depannya bisa dibilang sekilas masa depan tapi, itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan karena perlu kekuatan konsentrasi yang tinggi dan penuh untuk mewujudkan itu.

Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya adalah dia selama ini belum menemukan lawan yang seimbang atau bisa dibilang super cepat dan merepotkan jadi, ini agak sedikit tumpul seperti pisau yang tak diasah mungkin setelah ini dia akan mencoba kembali latihan dan juga memang belum ada orang yang bisa menyainginya.

 **"Merepotkan, bahkan kau tak pernah menggunakan kita, apakah kita disini hanya pajangan untuk teman curhatmu hah?!"**

"Ahhh, maaf habisnya musuh disini gak ada yang bagus semua"

Natsu hanya tertawa yang dipaksakan ketika mendengar temannya itu ngambek seperti anak kecil yang tak dikasih uang saku dan itu tampak cukup lucu sekali dan lelaki berambut pink ini merasa sudah menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah diberikan mungkin lain kali saja tapi, bukan sekarang.

 **"Kau sudah menemukannya?"**

"Iya, baru saja tapi nampaknya si muka besi itu baru saja mulai untuk bersenang-senang"

Natsu sudah menemukan dimana lokasi Laxus berada dan bisa dibilang tak begitu jauh sekali dengan lokasi dia berdiri saat ini mungkin hanya sepuluh menit jika berlari dan apabila lewat atap mungkin lebih cepat lagi tapi, dia tak ingin dulu buru-buru.

 **"Kenapa kau tak segera kesana dan membantunya? bukankah kalau lebih cepat itu lebih baik?"**

"Tak usah terlalu buru-buru bertindak seperti itu kita biarkan saja dan melihat semua yang terjadi jika, waktu sudah pas baru bergerak"

Sebenarnya Natsu hanya ingin berdiam diri saja dan biarkan si Gajeel itu mengatasi pria pirang itu sendirian dan apabila kalah dia takkan segera maju karena bukan hanya dirinya saja yang ingin menendang bokong orang itu karena semua yang terjebak dalam game absurd ini juga menginginkan hal sama.

 **"Kau sudah tau apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya nanti ke depan?"**

"Sangat jelas sekali"

Natsu menjawab itu dengan seringai penuh keyakinan di wajahnya terkadang menurutnya memiliki kekuatan seperti ini tak buruk juga malahan menyenangkan sekali bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan orang lain pun belum mengetahuinya juga.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kita duduk dan nikmati semua pertunjukan ini Kurama"

 **"Hmm!"**

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jembatan**

"Nee-chan, aku ini bisa berjalan sendiri jadi jangan dituntun juga"

"Itu, mustahil karena kau sudah kelihatan kepayahan"

Elfman hanya berusaha menolak secara halus ketika kakak perempuannya itu memberinya bantuan dengan cara membantunya berjalan tapi, yang namanya perempuan sudah pasti keras kepala dan jika sudah itu maka harus itu dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sebenarnya dia masih merasakan sakit setelah bertarung itu dan bahkan bisa dibilang dia tak berguna sama sekali dan setidaknya sedikit membantu yang lain untuk mengakhiri games konyol ini tapi apa daya kekuatannya belum cukup malahan tak membantu sama sekali.

Mirajane tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan adiknya "jangan, bersedih seperti itu kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan sebisa dirimu sendiri"

"Tapi, nyatanya aku sama sekali gak berguna dan malah merepotkan yang lain" ucap Elfman dengan senyum kecil kepada kakaknya "ini, benar-benar bukan seorang pria"

"Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya ulang nanti" balas Mirajane tertawa kecil.

*Crashhhh!

Moment canda tawa mereka kini sedikit terganggu karena tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bangunan yang hancur karena ada seseorang yang menabraknya dengan keras dan jika diteliti lagi itu seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang agak keriting dan mereka mengenali siapa orang itu.

Mirajane panik dan langsung menghampirinya "Cana! apa yang terjadi denganmu? bagaimana bisa kondisi kau seperti ini?" namun tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu yang menandakan dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Freed, disaat seperti ini..." Elfman menatap seseorang yang jadi penyebab wanita itu terluka dan dia tak berharap orang itu datang tapi, keberuntungan belum memihak kepadanya.

"Aku fikir kau cukup kuat karena anggota yang sudah lama bergabung tapi, nyatanya sama saja" ucap Freed menatap sinis wanita itu dan tak sadar ada orang lain yang datang juga.

"Hei, Freed hentikan semua tingkah omong kosong ini! bukankah dia itu temanmu!" ucap Mirajane yang membentak lelaki itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Ah, siapa yang mengira aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini" ucap Freed yang tersadar dengan orang lain dan mengabaikan bentakan keras dari gadis barmaid itu "ohhhh, itu mungkin dulu karena sekarang jika Laxus memganggap kalian musuh itu berarti musuhku juga"

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan sekali" ucap Elfman merasa jengkel dan ingin segera menghajar lelaki itu.

"Maaf, tapi orang yang sudah gugur dalam game tidak diizinkan kembali ikut berpartisipasi" ucap Freed membuat gerakan seperti menyayat pedang di udara "dan sebagai gantinya kau terima rasa sakit hukuman melebihi dari sebelumnya"

"Huh?.. Apa ini?!" Elfman merasa tubuhnya bertingkah aneh dan melihat tulisan aneh di dadanya lalu tak lama terasa sangat nyeri.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!"

"Itu yang terjadi pada tubuhmu" jawab Freed dengan salah satu matanya berubah hitam.

Elfman berteriak sangat kencang sekali dengan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa sekali menimpa tubuhnya dan yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terus bertambah lebih parah lagi.

"Sudah, cukup Freed hentikan ini jangan lakukan ini kepadanya!" teriak Mirajane menutup matanya karena tak tega melihat adiknya itu menderita kesakitan sekali dan nampaknya dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Ini hukuman, kau tak bisa membatalkan itu" jawab Freed yang mengabaikan permohonan dari gadis itu dan memilih menyiksa lelaki berbadan besar itu.

 **"Kau tampaknya tak memberiku pilihan yang bagus sekarang"** ucap Mirajane yang suaranya berubah drastis dari yang lembut menjadi agak besar dan menakutkan seolah ada monster yang bangkit dari persembunyian.

Freed berkeringat dingin merasakan aura yang besar dan sangat kuat sekali "tunggu, sensasi mengerikan macam apa itu" dia melihat ke belakang dimana aura ungu gelap membeludak sangat besar sekali seperti kobaran api 'sial! jadi itu Satan Soul milik Mirajane?'

Mirajane nampaknya sudah berubah wujud tapi tak jelas karena kabut asap **"kau benar-benar memaksaku untuk melakukan ini"** dia membuat bola percikan hitam besar dan langsung melemparkannya.

*Booooooommmmmm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gereja Katredal**

"Ohhhh, siapa yang mengira bahwa kau duluan yang sudah kemari"

"Gihii! mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang lemah dan tak tau cara menemukan seseorang"

Gajeel menyeringai tajam ketika melihat musuh yang dia cari tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan wajah yang menyebalkan serasa dia ingin menghajarnya langsung tapi, dirasa itu tak semudah diperkirakan.

Laxus menopang dagunya "sulit dipercaya tapi, yah siapapun yang aku temui sekarang itu berarti jadi musuhku"

"Bukankah kau ingin mengetes siapa yang paling kuat disini?" ucap Gajeel dengan kepalan tangan.

"Kenapa kita tak mencari taunya sendiri?" balas Laxus dengan seringai tertarik.

*Boooommmmmm!

Kedua orang itu maju secara bersamaan dan saling beradu tinju hingga menciptakan hentakan angin yang besar dan setelah beberapa saat mereka langsung mundur kembali.

 **"IRON DRAGON CLUBBING!"**

Gajeel membuat tangannya menjadi besi keras yang memanjang, lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan mudah menangkap serangan itu menggunakan satu tangan tapi, sebelum membuat serangan balasan besi panjang itu melebar dan menjadi banyak tapi Laxus langsung mundur lagi.

Laxus mengeluarkan aura kilat di sekitar tubuhnya dan langsung bergerak cepat ke depan lalu mengayunkan tinjunya tapi, hal itu tak kerasa oleh dragon slayer besi itu malahan tinju tadi hanya ditahan oleh jidatnya saja.

"Gihiii! Cuman segini saja yang kau dapat?" Gajeel menunjuk seringai dan seolah ucapannya terkesan merendahkan.

"Aku rasa jika kau kesakitan dengan serangan seperti itu bakal tak seru dan berakhir dengan cepat" balas Laxus senyum yang menunjukan gigi dan dia belum pemanasan sama sekali "tapi, bukankah ini menjadikan games yang lebih menarik?"

Laxus sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya lalu tinju tadi sedikit lebih keras hingga mendorong lelaki berambut hitam gondrong itu menjauh.

Gajeel mengibaskan kepalanya "tinju yang penuh semangat tapi, ini baru awal" dia langsung menarik nafas dalam.

 **"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

*Jduarrrrr!

Keduanya saling menyemburkan kekuatan mereka hingga membuat ledakan besar dengan dampak hebat.

Sebelum Gajeel mengeluarkan tehknik lain tiba-tiba Laxus sudah berdiri di depannya dan juga dia tak sempat mengelak atau menahan karena pria berambut pirang itu memegang kepalanya dan langsung menendang wajahnya dengan tumit.

Gajeel mengusap mulutnya "tck! orang yang merepotkan" dia meninju ke tanah.

 **"IRON WALL MAZE!"**

Muncul tumpukan besi panjang dari bawah tanah yang jumlahnya semakin banyak saja, Laxus tau ini memang merepotkan tapi, nampaknya dia tak punya pilihan lain lalu dia kepalkan tangan kanannya hingga muncul gelombang eletrik.

*Booommmmmm!

Lalu dia lepaskan begitu saja hingga membuat ledakan besar sekali bahkan serangan Gajeel tadi langsung hancur seketika karena itu memiliki daya kekuatan yang hebat.

Laxus maju ke depan dengan cepat, Gajeel memutar badannya lalu memberi sebuah tendangan kaki kanan tapi pria pirang itu menangkap kakinya lalu memberikan tinjuan telak diperut dan langsung terhempas begitu saja.

"Brengsek! Kau lumayan tangguh juga" ucap Gajeel memegang perutnya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Oh? Sudah menyerah? Jadi seperti ini sajakah kekuatan dragonslayer itu?.." ucap Laxus yang raut wajahnya terkesan merendahkan lawannya "sungguh, tak sesuai yang diharapkan padahal aku berfikir kau cukup beda karena pernah memalukan orang-orang idiot itu?"

Gajeel hanya diam tak bergeming tentu saja lelaki itu menyinggung tentang masa lalunya sewaktu dimana dia masih di Phantom ketika melukai Levy dan kawan-kawan serta menghacurkan guild Fairy Tail tapi, pada dasarnya dia hanya menuruti perintah Jose sebagai seorang anggota guild.

"Itu dulu dan sekarang lain lagi faham?" balas Gajeel sangat kesal dengan itu "tapi, bukankah kau sudah selesai melampiaskannya kan?"

Gajeel tak sempat reaksi karena Laxus sangat cepat dan memukul wajahnya tapi, itu belum selesai karena cucu dari Makarov itu langsung memegang kepalanya dan menyeretnya secara paksa.

Tapi, Gajeel tak mau dipermalukan atau menyerah begitu saja disaat cengkraman Laxus agak terasa longgar dia membuat tangannya memajang seperti besi dan diarahkan ke depan alhasil langsung terkena wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu.

*bltajkkkkk!

"Orang lemah yang cukup merepotkan" ucap Laxus masih arogant seperti biasanya mungkin tadi itu belum membuatnya tersadar.

Gajeel berniat memukul Laxus lagi tapi, orang itu menahan tangannya dia bermaksud melepaskan diri tak bisa tapi matanya membelalak dan sadar akan sesuatu namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Maaf tadi itu pemanasan karena mulai sekarang aku akan serius" ucap Laxus dengan tangan kanannya melebar dan muncul lingkaran listrik

 **"DRAGON THUNDER SHOCK!"**

*BZZTTTTTTT!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jembatan**

Siapa yang mengira ini bisa terjadi begitu saja dan tak ada yang bisa membayangkan sebelumnya, sepertinya Freed tak bisa menduga ini terjadi karena niatnya hanya mengalahkan orang yang dianggap musuh oleh Laxus tapi dia malah membangkitkan sisi iblis yang sudah lama tertidur.

Mirajane sebenarnya tak mau melakukan ini dan tak mau menggunakan cara kekerasan tapi, nampaknya lelaki itu cukup menyebalkan karena melukai adik tersayangnya jadi, dia memang harus melakukan ini jika tidak dia bakal berbuat seenaknya.

 _'Sial, jadi ini yang disebut Demon Mirajane itu?'_ Freed cukup gemetar dan keringat dingin karena hawa kuat yang keluar dari gadis itu.

 **"Kau ingin mati? baiklah akan aku tunjukan padamu"** ucap Mirajane memberi glare.

Gadis berambut putih itu langsung terbang ke depan lalu mencengkram kepala Freed dan langsung menyeretnya ke tanah lalu setelah itu dia lemparkan seperti sebuah bola.

Freed membuat aksara aneh namun nampaknya Mirajane tak memberinya kesempatan dan langsung meninju wajahnya tapi, dia belum selesai lalu menunjuk ke depan dan muncul percikan bola ungu di ujung jari telunjuk.

*Cyutttt!

Langsung keluar seperti laser panjang dan menembus perut orang itu lalu terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari Freed yang memilih terbang menjauh dari iblis itu karena berbahaya.

"Tckk! memang nampaknya Iblis harus dilawan dengan Iblis" ucap Freed menyilangkan kedua jarinya **"YAMI NO ECTURE : DARKNESS!"** dia langsung merubah wujudnya jadi monster besar yang menakutkan.

Kedua orang itu saling beradu tinju lalu mundur beberapa senti, Freed mengeluarkan semburan aura gelap tapi gadis berambut putih itu terbang ke atas sambil mengelak lalu menendang sangat keras kepala Freed hingga terhempas ke bawah.

Tapi lelaki berambut hijau belum kalah dan langsung terbang cepat ke belakang Mirajane, gadis itu menyadarinya tapi terlambat karena Freed langsung meninju wajahnya yang dilapisi aura hijau gelap dan menghempasnya ke sebuah bangunan.

Freed langsung mengejarnya tapi dia tak menyadari bahwa Mirajane menggerakan kedua tangannya berputar hingga membentuk aura pusaran berwarna ungu gelap dan ketika lelaki berambut hijau itu tersadar namun semuanya terlambat.

 **"WINDER DARKNESS!"**

Kekuatan tadi langsung dia hempaskan ke atas dan langsung membuat pusaran angin yang besar dan langsung menerbangkan lelaki tadi cukup jauh tapi, dia kembali mengejarnya.

 _'Sial, sebenarnya berapa banyak sihir yang dia punya?'_ Fikir Freed sangat shock dengan jumlah mana sihir gadis itu yang sangat banyak dan tidak habis.

"Kau seharusnya tau jika, berurusan denganku bukan?" ucap Mirajane dengan suara lembutnya yang berubah kini menjadi lebih kasar dan menakutkan lalu dia laser beam dari kelima jarinya.

"Ughhh! benar-benar merepotkan" ucap Freed mengerang sakit karena salah satu serangan tadi mengenai tubuhnya tapi, dia tak sadar gadis itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku harus mengakhirimu disini" ucap Mirajane membuat bola orb ungu yang besar setelah mengumpulkan mana yang cukup banyak.

 **"SOUL EXPLOTION!"**

Dia langsung melemparkan bola besar itu yang mustahil dihindari oleh Freed alhasil dia terkena dan langsung membuat gelombang ledakan yang sangat besar hingga orang-orang di tempat lain melihat ledakan itu.

*Booommmmmmm!

Setelah beberapa saat Freed kembali ke wujudnya yang normal dengan tubuh terluka sangat parah sekali dan dia tak mengira kalah begitu saja mungkin karena kekuatan gadis ini sangat kuat dan hebat sekali seperti yang dirumorkan waktu itu.

Dia hanya bisa diam melihat ketika gadis itu bersiap menghabisinya dan juga dia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan memilih menutup matanya untuk menerima serangan itu namun, tak terjadi apapun atau sekedar sebuah serangan

Ketika Freed membuka mata tampak sebuah tinju di depan wajahnya namun ditahan "kenapa kau tak teruskan? bukankah aku sudah menyakiti adikmu?" dia sedikit tak mengerti padahal posisi gadis itu cukup menguntungkan.

Mirajane kembali ke wujud normal "pertarungan ini tak berguna sama sekali, karena kita ini adalah teman semua yang kita lakukan sama-sama bahkan saat sedih sekalipun" dia tersenyum kecil.

"Mana mungkin! cuma Laxus saja seorang yang aku anggap teman" teriak Freed yang tak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Mulutmu berkata tidak tapi, wajahmu jelas sekali menunjukan kejujuran yang sesungguhnya" balas Mirajane yang bersuara lembut dan tidak terbawa emosi "karena pada dasarnya kau tak bisa bergantung pada satu orang karena ada banyak orang yang ada di sekitarmu yang selalu membantu jadi, itulah gunanya teman"

Freed menutup wajahnya dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang jatuh tapi itu mustahil "hikz! hikz! sial! sebenarnya aku agak kurang nyaman melakukan ini tapi, itupun sangat terpaksa"

"Yah, daripada bertarung gak jelas seperti ini sebaiknya kita nikmati saja festivalnya ok?" ucap Mirajane dengan senyum.

"Kau tau itu, sangat mustahil mengalahkan seorang monster" komentar Cana yang baru tersadar dan hanya melihat ending pertarungan itu.

Elfman hanya diam tak berbicara apapun dan memang sangat menyetujui ucapan wanita karena dia tau kakaknya memang monster pada saat masanya dan entah bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Juvia yang sedang digendong olehnya dan itu cerita lain.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Menara Jam Magnolia**

Tampak disana ada dua wanita cantik yang tengah duduk di tempat itu yang satu rambut merah scarlet dengan dikepang dan mengenakan topi besar lalu yang satunya lagi wanita berambut pendek hitam dengan mata sayu yang mengenakan jacket coklat.

"Kau yakin, kita tak sebaiknya membantu?" Ur bertanya kepada wanita yang berada di sampingnya, yang sedari tadi bersenandung ria sambil menatap sesuatu.

"Nah, biarkan yang muda melakukan itu lagipula hal seperti ini hanya permainan anak kecil" balas Irene tak begitu peduli dengan ini "lagipula itu tak seperti mereka yang tak bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

"Oh, lantas kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Ur bingung dan juga dia nampaknya memiliki sesuatu urusan untuk diselesaikan tapi, itu bisa saja nanti.

Irene memutar bola matanya jenuh "astaga, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya? Apa ini efek karena terlalu lama membeku di dalam es? atau mungkin karena sudah tua jadinya pikun hmm?" dia menunjukan senyuman mengejek.

Ur memberi sedikit glare lalu tersenyum licik "Ohh, bukankah kau sendiri lebih tua dan sangat jauh umue dariku?" dia mengabaikan tatapan tak mengenakan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja lah" Irene memilih mengalah dan tak melanjutkan debatnya karena itu benar adanya bahwa umurnya terpaut sangat jauh sekali bisa dibilang beda seabad tapi, jika membandingkan kecantikan dia tak kalah jauh "kau, hanya dengarkan nasihat interuksiku jika waktunya sudah pas"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan" Ur bertanya lagi.

"Kita akan sedikit berurusan dengan benda menyebalkan itu" jawab Irene menunjuk bola lacrima besar itu yang mengelilingi kota Magnolia.

"Oh, begitu" Ur hanya mengangguk faham "tapi, jangan lupa dengan perjanjian itu okay?"

"Tch, giliran yang seperti itu saja kau ingat" Irene mendecak kesal "tapi, akan lebih baik kita lakukan secara bersama jadi, double team?!" dia menunjukan grin.

"Sungguh kotor tapi, itu boleh juga" Ur menyeringai.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild Fairy Tail**

Note : Freed vs Mirajane kedua peserta sudah kalah dan tak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan lagi.

Makarov bersorak senang setelah melihat papan rune pengumuman itu dan dia tau ini bakal berakhir yang tersisa hanya tinggal Laxus cucunya seorang yang membuat games menyebalkan ini dan sekarang tinggal lakukan serangan balasan balik.

 _'Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan Laxus?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutttt akhirnya selesai juga di chapter ini dan akan kembali lagi di chapter selanjutnya lalu aku akan update lagi di fic selanjutnya karena saya gak suka ingkar janji dan juga gak ada publish fic baru.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	42. Chapter 42

**Halooo lagi buat kalian yang senantiasa dan setia menunggu fic ini yang sudah lumayan lama terbengkalai karena masalah sesuatu kendala di dunia nyata jadi, mohon maafkan saya saja karena tipe author seperti ini memang gak konsisten tapi yah, lupakan saja soal ini btw anime winter sudah selesai dan bakal muncul lagi anime spring (musim panas) dan bakal banyak lagi perang war gak jelas seperti itu btw, berada di tim manakah anda nanti karena yang war bukan cuma dua orang and kebanyakan orang milih plot armor ajah bangga dan kebanyakan di Romance genre harem sering tuh dan sayangnya saya suka tipe cara yang genki karena kalo tsunder, imut atau apalah bosen -_-**

 **P.s : gak ada niatan buat fic baru meskipun sudah keluar Fandom baru gara-gara anime winter kemarin jadi siapapun yang ingin mencobanya silahkan saja tapi saya orangnya gak ngikutin apah kata orang dan punya prinsip sendiri.**

 **Chapter 38 : Who Is Stronger?**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Gereja Kathredal**

"Tak buruk tapi kemanpuanmu masih terlalu dini"

Tampak seringai grin merendahkan terpampang di wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu yang tengah menatap lelaki gondrong berambut hitam yang tengah tergeletak tanpa bergerak sedikitpun sama sekali di tanah bahkan diajak bicara pun tak ada jawaban.

Sebut saja ini adalah pertarungan DragonSlayer Besi asli dengan DragonSlayer Petir Lacrima dan tentu saja diluar perkiraan yang palsu ternyata menang tapi entah bagaimana caranya tapi, saat ini Laxus keluar sebagai pemenang mengalahkan Gajeel.

Saat ini yang tersisa dari games ini adalah dia seorang saja dan sudah semua orang yang lemah dikalahkan dan tersisa hanya orang-orang yang merepotkan dan dia ingin sekali mengalahkan mereka semua agar mimpinya membuat Guild terkuat dan ditakuti oleh semua orang.

Dan dia melihat waktu sekitar tinggal setengah jam lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan kepada kakeknya untuk turun dari Master Guild dan diganti oleh dirinya tapi, ternyata tak sesuai yang dikira karena kakeknya cukup keras kepala jadi, tak ada pilihan lain menggunakan kekerasan.

 _'Tch, mengingat itu saja membuatku jengkel'_ Laxus memegang kepalanya yang pening karena mengingat flashback yang tak harus diingat.

"Laxus.."

Senyum Grin gila muncul di wajahnya mendengar suara tak asing lagi dan memang ini yang dia inginkan sebuah pertarungan yang seimbang dari orang-orang yang dianggap kuat dan nampaknya dia hanya cukup menunggu dan biarkan mereka kesini dengan sendirinya.

"Oh, dari sekian banyak orang yang kutau rupanya kau dulu yang kemari" ucap Laxus dengan smug grin "dan kau yang tak biasanya selalu diam malah ikut serta dalam urusan ini"

"Aku tak tau apa masalahmu dan tingkah kekanakan itu" ucap Seorang yang pakaian tertutup dan penutup wajah bernama Mystogan "aku memang tak tertarik tapi, tingkah kau disini sudah cukup menyebalkan jika terus berlanjut"

"Ini benar-benar menarik dan aku sudah menunggu hal ini" ucap Laxus tersenyum menakutkan sambil mengepal tangannya "tentang siapa yang terkuat di Fairy Tail meski banyak lagi tapi, jika menghancurkanmu disini itu berarti aku bisa mengalahkan yang lainnya"

"Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan seperti itu" balas Mystogan suara datar "dan nampaknya kau terlalu naif sekali untuk berfikir semudah itu jadi, hentikan Pilar Petir yang kau buat sekarang juga!"

"Kenapa kau tak paksa aku untuk melakukannya Mystogan?" ucap Laxus senyum meledek tapi ada bermaksud lain "tidak... mungkin aku harus memanggil dirimu Je-"

*Jduarrr!

Sebelum Laxus mengatakan dengan selesai Mystogan langsung memutar tongkatnya dan membuat lengkungan cahaya ledakan besar dan disaat yang sama. lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung menahan itu dengan percikan petir dan membuatnya terseret mundur.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat sendiri" ucap Mystogan memberikan glare.

"Kenapa kau tak kemari dan buktikan itu sendiri?!" balas Laxus melotot tajam.

Mystogan langsung menyebar tongkatnya ke sekeliling dirinya lalu membuat cahaya pilar dan meledak besar hingga membuat gereja hancur dan Laxus langsung melompat ke atas karena terkejut dengan serangan dahsyat itu.

Tapi Laxus berhasil menghindari itu tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi gelap dan muncul monster besar di atas sana hingga membuatnya berteriak ketakutan karena tak pernah melihat wujud seseram itu sebelumnya.

*kranggg!?

Laxus menghancurkan mahluk itu dengan serangan Petir kejut itu dan membuat langitnya hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca.

"Nyaris saja aku tertipu dengan trik murahan seperti itu hahahaha!" ucap Laxus tertawa maniak.

"Mengesankan" balas Mystogan menatapnya dibalik penutup itu "tapi, aku sudah mempersiapkannya sehingga kau sedikit lengah" dia membuat aksara sihir yang terlihat cukup rumit di atas DragonSlayer Petir itu.

Laxus tampak santai dan memamerkan senyum grin "oh, tapi aku rasa kita semua berada diposisi yang sama" dia tak gentar sama sekali malahan sudah memasang percikan kilat di sekitar lelaki penutup wajah itu.

 **"FIVEFOLD ARRAY!"**

 **"LIGHTNING SHARP!"**

*Jduarrrrr!

Kedua orang itu langsung terkena serangan dari masing-masing musuh dengan ledakan besar tapi, yang namanya penyihir monster class S, serangan itu tak berarti apapun bahkan tak menimbulkan sedikit luka sama sekali intinya mereka sudah siap melindungi diri dari serangan itu.

Laxus langsung menghilang cepat dan Mystogan melihat pergerakan lelaki itu dibalik aura petirnya tapi dia cukup cepat dan tanpa sadari DragonSlayer itu sudah berada di sampingnya dan menembakan beam lalu menghempaskannya.

Tapi, Mystogan sangat teliti sekali sebelum dia terkena serangan, Mystogan sudah menghilang dan membuat kloning sebagai umpan serang.

"Kau tak buruk juga" komentar Laxus melihat lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

*Brakkk!

Pintu Gereja terbuka paksa dan disana Erza muncul sendirian difikir bahwa Natsu lebih dulu atau bersama dengannya namun DragonSlayer api itu tak muncul sama sekali dan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Kau lengah!" teriak Laxus mengepal tangannya dan menyerang Mystogan dengan sambaran petir dan menyerang tepat di wajahnya dan alhasil menunjukan wajah asli dari lelaki itu.

Seorang Pria berambut biru, dengan tatto di mata kanannya, Erza yang melihat itu cukup shock sekali dan sangat tak menyangka orang itu ada disini dan dalam fikirannya apa yang orang itu lakukan di tempat seperti ini bukankah dia sudah mati?

"Je-llal?" Erza masih terdiam dalam shocknya, dia fikir lelaki itu sudah tewas sewaktu insiden di Menara Surga itu dan dia cukup melihat jelas karena Natsu yang melakukannya "apa yang terjadi? dan kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Reuni yang bagus" ucap Laxus

"Erza sebenarnya aku tak mau menunjukan itu tapi percayalah dia bukan aku" jawab Mystogan yang membantah tuduhan itu bahwa dirinya orang yang sama "memang wajah kita mirip satu sama lain tapi kita berbeda"

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi disini?!" Erza bertanya dan masih kebingungan.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang" jawab Mystogan atau 'Jellal' menggeleng kepala "jadi, aku serahkan orang itu padamu sekarang" dia langsung menghilang sebelum Erza bertanya lagi.

Laxus menggertakan jarinya, tangannya sangat gatal sekali ingin menghajar sesuatu "jadi, sekarang siapa yang bakal aku lawan selanjutnya?!"

Erza menatapnya penuh kesal setelah sedikit melamun karena sesuatu yang mengejutkannya tadi.

"Aku rasa kau tau jawabannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Setelah beberapa serangan dan pertarungan yang tak memakan waktu lama, dari sini kita sudah sangat jelas melihat siapa dari pemenang ini meski keduanya terluka tapi, yang terlihat ada satu orang yang terluka parah dan itu menandakan kekalahannya.

Disini Erza menantang Laxus berduel dengan tujuan untuk segera menghentikan permainan konyol yang dia buat sendiri namun yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah dimana gadis itu tampak kelelahan dan penuh luka darah itu menandakan dia sudah hampir kalah.

Yah, Erza nampaknya sama sekali tak bisa menandingi kekuatan lelaki berambut pirang itu bahkan dia mencoba berkali-kali tanpa kenal menyerah hasilnya tetap sama dan ibarat perbandingan kekuatannya sangat jauh sekali untuknya.

"Ayolah, cuman ini saja yang kau bisa?" ucap Laxus dengan smug grin merendahkan.

"Tck, kau yang banyak bicara disini" balas Erza sangat kesal langsung menyerang lagi.

Erza mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, Laxus hanya memiringkan badanya untuk menghindar tampak senyuman percaya diri di wajahnya lalu sambil melayangkan kepala tangan. Gadis berambut scarlet itu menyadarinya lalu memblock dengan pedang, tapi tenaga DragonSlayer Petir itu cukup kuat untuk menghempaskannya ke tembok.

 **"TORRMENT SPEARING!"**

Erza langsung merubah kostum armornya berwarna jingga lalu membuat tombaknya berputar seperti Tornado dan langsung menusuknya, Laxus menahan itu dan mengeraskan tubuhnya tapi dia sedikit terhempas.

Erza kembali maju lagi untuk menyerangnya tapi beberapa percikan petir di sekitarnya dan akhirnya tersadar namun nampaknya gadis itu terlambat untuk menyadari jebakan yang telah disiapkan.

 **"THUNDER YARD!"**

kilatan Petir itu langsung membuat sambaran besar dan membuat kejutan besar ke gadis itu yang tak bisa menghindar dan hanya berteriak kesakitan menerima serangan itu dan armor yang dikenakan langsung hancur seketika.

Nafas Erza terengah-engah seperti orang yang sangat kelelahan, banjir keringat dan darah yang mengalir ke seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya, pakaian yang dikenakan sudah hancur ditambah energi sihir yang dipunya sudah mengecil.

Jika dipaksakan pun percuma karena hanya ada yang menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri dan dia juga tak tau harus berbuat apa agar bisa mengalahkan si brengsek ini tapi harus diakui, Laxus memang orang yang kuat dan dia tak tau harus bagaimana caranya.

"Cuman segitu saja kah?" ucap Laxus memasang ekspresi wajah tak minat sama sekali "padahal aku berharap sesuatu banyak darimu namun, kau tak jauh bedanya dengan besi karatan yang ada disana itu"

Erza memberi glare ke lelaki itu dengan batuk darah dia melihat Laxus berjalan menghampirinya dan tau apa yang bakal dilakukannya tapi dia hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Diamlah disana sampah" ucap Laxus yang bersiap memberi serangan terakhir.

Erza hanya menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima serangan itu sambil menahan rasa sakit namun, dia tak merasakan apapun setelah itu karena dirinya merasa diangkat oleh seseorang dan ketika dia membuka matanya disana sudah ada sang DragonSlayer yang menggendongnya dengan senyuman khas.

"Ya ampun, Erza nampaknya aku disini hanya kebagian bekas saja" ucap Natsu dengan senyum sumringah "kau cukup gegabah menghadapi orang stress itu"

"Na-Natsu...?" Erza sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba begitu saja "a-apa ya-yang kau lakukan disini...?" dia bicara sedikit terbata-bata.

Natsu menurunkan gadis Scarlet itu "kau pergilah dari sini dan bawa muka besi itu, biar aku yang urus pikachu sialan ini" dia menatap DragonSlayer petir itu yang tajam.

"Oh, ini mengejutkanku sekali" ucap Laxus dengan smug grin "aku fikir kau takut dan berlari sambil bersembunyi dibalik wanitamu itu?" tapi terlihat Natsu tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ta-tapi... Na-Natsu di-ouchh!" Erza ingin protes dan mau membantunya tapi Natsu langsung menyentil dahinya hingga ada bekas.

"Jangan membuatku untuk mengulang kedua kalinya oke?" ucap Natsu dengan wajah serius sambil memegang pundaknya.

Erza ingin protes atau bicara lagi tapi Natsu langsung mengunci mulutnya dengan hangat dan dia mulai tenang lalu membalas ciuman itu sambil merangkul lehernya dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua lepaskan.

"Gimana baikan?.." ucap Natsu menatapnya lagi.

"Yah...lumayan" jawab Erza memalingkan mukanya tampak rona merah kecil di pipinya dan itu terlihat imut sekali.

"Baiklah kau pergi bantu yang lain" ucap Natsu dan Erza langsung menurut dan pergi keluar tapi dia kembali bicara lagi "berhati-hatilah jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Aku tau itu" balas Erza tersenyum _'dasar bodoh, kau selalu saja berlebihan menghkawatirkan diriku tapi memang seperti itulah dirimu'_ dia langsung berjalan keluar.

Natsu berbalik dan menatap Laxus "jadi, sudah siap untuk aku permalukan lagi?"

"Heh, kau fikir aku tak bisa menghajarmu balik" balas Laxus tampak kesal karena harus diingatkan kembali moment memalukan itu "maka bersiaplah akan aku hajar hingga tak bisa bernafas"

"Kalau begitu buktikan saja" jawab Natsu memberi jari tengah.

Laxus mengambil inisiatif untuk maju dan memberi serangan kejutan tapi secara tak sadar Natsu sangat cepat sekali hingga berdiri di sampingnya sambil melayangkan kakinya meski DragonSlayer petir itu tersadar tapi terlambat karena wajahnya sudah terkena tendangan sekeras itu.

Bunyi hataman yang begitu keras hingga membuat Laxus terpental jauh keluar dari Gereja tapi dia tak ambruk dan masih bisa berdiri meski agak kepayahan.

"Dasar bajingan..." ucap Laxus mengumpat kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Sebelum Laxus maju terlihat dibalik Gereja itu muncul beberapa kilauan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan dia tau ini buruk, lalu langsung saja dia melompat tinggi ke atas dan memang benar terdengar seperti tembakan laser kecil dengan daya ledak besar.

 _'Tch, benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan'_ Laxus menggerutu kesal lalu dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membuat bulatan listrik kuning.

 **"THUNDER STORMER!"**

Dia langsung menembakan laser petir yang besar ke arah Gereja itu dan sekaligus menghancurkan bangunannya seketika dan itu terlihat wajar karena daya kekuatan yang dikeluarkan DragonSlayer petir itu.

"Oh, itu tadi mengejutkan sekali"

Laxus sedikit terkejut dan melihat ke atas dan disana Natsu melayang di udara dan itu berarti serangan tadi tak berefek dan sama sekali tak berhasil mengenainya.

"Kau mau menantangku seperti itu Natsu?" ucap Laxus yang melihat lelaki berambut pink itu masih disana "jika, kau berfikir begitu maka sama sekali salah jika melawanku" dia sangat ahli jika tarung di atas dan itu memang keahliannya.

"Lumayan juga yang tadi" balas Natsu tersenyum dan tak terprovokasi sama sekali.

Tangan Natsu mengepal dan membentuk gumpalan merah pekat yang meletup dan Laxus juga mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah teraliri percikan petir.

 **"DAIFUUNKA!"**

 **"RAIKOU DAUHO!"**

Natsu melepaskan tinju Magma yang besar dan begitu pula Laxus yang menahan serangan telapak tangan petir miliknya hingga keduanya saling beradu dan menimbulkan efek aura hempasan yang besar.

*booommmm!

Keduanya masih seimbang dan disana terjadi dorong menorong antara kekuatan tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka ingin kalah ataupun habis kekuatan dan setelah beberapa saat seperti kedua kekuatan itu langsung meledak dengan efek hempasan lumayan juga.

Kedua orang itu mundur dan tak bisa melihat ke depan karena kepulan asap yang ditimbulkan tadi, Laxus menghembuskan nafasnya secara panjang untuk rehat sebentar dan sulit menyangka Natsu bisa memaksanya sejauh ini.

Padahal Natsu bukan penyihir class S dan sudah dia perkirakan lemah dan hanya sekedar omong besar doang tak seperti Erza, Sorano, Mirajane atau Mystogan yang hanya menang gelar saja tapi Natsu berbeda dan tak sesuai dengan perhitungannya.

Laxus tak bisa melihat apapun di depan tapi matanya tetap fokus ke depan dan dia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh bercahaya dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul bola api yang terbang ke arahnya secara mendadak.

Laxus cukup terkejut karena ini sangat tak diduga atau serangan tiba-tiba jadi dia tak punya waktu untuk termenung dan langsung terbang ke atas. disana dia melihat Natsu jelas dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Sial yang tadi itu" Laxus mengumpat dia agak lega bisa menghindari itu karena tadi cukup dekat sekali lalu tubuhnya dikerumuni aura petir dan penuh dengan emosi jelas di wajahnya "bangsat kau! Dragneel!"

Laxus langsung melaju cepat ke arah Natsu dengan niat memberinya pelajaran dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya penuh emosi tapi Natsu menyadari itu langsung membungkuk tapi, Laxus belum selesai dia melayangkan tumitnya tapi Natsu juga bisa menangkapnya.

"Kau terlalu membiarkan emosi memakanmu sendiri" ucap Natsu senyum grin.

Laxus melihat tangan kanan Natsu menghitam pekat dan dikepalan tangannya diselimuti api lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa perutnya terhentak sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah tinju.

DragonSlayer Petir itu merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di perutnya ini seperti sebuah benda keras yang langsung menghantam ke tulang dan lambungya terasa ingin hancur lalu sebelum dia berteriak pukulan tadi langsung menghempaskannya ke sebuah banguna.

*Duarrrr!

"Apa ini yang kau maksud terkuat?" ucap Natsu memandangnya sinis dan dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Dan tak lama muncul pilar ledakan dari banguna tadi tempat Laxus terhempas dan aura ledakan itu menjadi lebih besar hingga membuat efek hempasan angin, Natsu melihat Laxus kembali berdiri lagi dan sedikit berbeda yaitu aura meledak-ledak penuh amarah yang begitu dalam.

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU!"

Natsu hanya tersenyum grin mendengar itu "sangat kebetulan sekali, aku ingin mengetesnya sekarang" tubuhnya langsung dilapisi Aura kilat biru dan rambutnya berdiri ke atas karena aura itu bertambah besar.

*Boooommmmm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan Magnolia**

Gadis berambut merah Scarlet itu berlari ke arah yang ditunjukan Natsu tadi dan bermaksud membantu yang lain menghancurkan kurungan bola lacrima yang dibuat Laxus apalagi itu dibatas waktu, jika tak segera dihentikan maka keselamatan para penduduk yang jadi korban.

"Ara, Erza kau ingin kemana?"

Dia mendengar suara kalem tapi sedikit dewasa memanggilnya dan di atas sana ada wanita yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengannya, rambut merah Scarlet tapi ini dikepang panjang dan di sebelahnya lagi wanita berambut hitam pendek entah apa yang mereka lakukan disini.

"Oh kalian" ucap Erza yang tak menunjukan wajah terkejut "apa yang kalian lakukan disana? bukankah kita harus segera menghentikan bola lacrima itu?"

"Untuk apa melakukan itu?" jawab Irene membuat ekspresi wajah gadis itu sedikit keheranan "lagipula semuanya sudah selesai sekarang dan tak ada yang perlu kau pusingkan lagi"

"Ta-tapi kan-.." Erza ingin protes tapi wanita berambut hitam itu langsung menyela.

"Geez, kau ini seharusnya sekarang tenang dan nikmati pertarungan disana itu" balas Ur menatap ledakan yang ada disana "astaga, sungguh kekuatan yang sangat berlebihan sekali" dia menjilat mulutnya sendiri.

"Wanita murahan yang menjijikan" Irene mendumal kesal tapi, wanita berambut pendek itu lebih memilih mengabaikan saja.

"Tapi, Levy bilang dia ingin menghentikan itu?" ucap Erza yang mengingat temannya ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi butuh waktu agak lumayan lama.

"Gadis itu cukup lama dan semuanya sudah aku bereskan tinggal kita bersantai" ucap Irene meregangkan tangannya ke depan "kau hanya duduk disini dan lihat saja"

"Tapi...ughh-" Erza yang keras kepala ingin kembali protes lagi tapi sebuah hempasan angin kuat datang ke arahnya "apa-apaan itu!" dia tau itu berasal dari tempat dimana Natsu yang sedang bertarung dengan Laxus.

"Sudah aku katakan kau duduk dan nikmati ini saja" ucap Irene dengan senyum melihat efek ledakan besar itu dan tak salah dia memilihnya karena wanita kuat justru cenderung tertarik dengan lelaki yang kuat.

Erza melihat ke arah dimana Natsu disana ada banyak ledakan di atas langit seperti sebuah kembang api dan sambaran petir ditambah kilauan cahaya, bisa dipastikan itu adalah berasal dari Natsu.

Dan akhirnya Erza melepas armornya dan memilih istirahat karena tadi cukup menyakitkan sewaktu lawan Laxus dan dia agak tak kuat untuk melanjutkan ini tapi yah, sifatnya keras kepala.

"Kemarilah, biar aku sembuhkan lukamu"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kembali Ke Gereja**

Beberapa letupan seperti kembang api bertebaran di langit jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi itu sebenarnya pertarungan antar dua orang dengan kekuatan yang sama tapi ada aura perbedaan kekuatan di antara kedua orang itu.

Laxus menggertakan giginya dengan sangat kesal sekali bercampur emosi karena dia sedari tadi tak bisa melayangkan DragonSlayer itu menjauh darinya jangankan mengeluarkan jurus, meninjunya pun itu terlihat sama sekali mustahil.

Karena bagaimana pun cara dia menyerang, Natsu bisa menghindari itu ataupun bisa menahannya bahkan jika itu mengenai wajahnya Natsu tak bisa merasakan sakit apapun malahan sebaliknya tubuhnya berkali-kali terkena pukulan yang menyakitkan dari orang itu.

Dan hal seperti itu saja membuatnya sangat kesal sekali dan merasa dirinya terlihat sangat lemah sekali dihadapan orang itu dan membuat emosinya yang selalu saja Natsu.

"Mati kau Natsu!"

"Coba saja"

Laxus berhadapan dengan Natsu sambil melayangkan tinjunya tapi Natsu menunduk dan menghantam dagu Laxus dengan kakinya tapi, lelaki berambut pirang itu belum selesai dia menyemburkan Laser dari mulutnya namun lagi-lagi Natsu bisa menghindari itu dengan memiringkan wajah dan mengarahkan kakinya meski Laxus tahan tapi terdorong cukup jauh.

"Sialan kau Natsu!" teriak Laxus emosi dan langsung terbang cepat.

"OVERHEAT!"

Natsu mengeluarkan benang panas panjang dari telapak tangannya secara horizontal tapi Laxus bisa menyingkir dan Natsu mengerutkan kelima jarinya lalu muncul lagi benang lain sambil menghempaskan cucu dari Makarov itu ke atas.

Laxus berusaha bangkit lagi tapi Natsu sudah cukup cepat ada di belakangnya langsung menendang punggunggnya dengan sangat keras hingga terpental jauh ke sebuah bangunan.

"Benarkah ini yang kau sebut paling kuat?" Natsu hanya menunjukan senyum grin penuh ejekan.

Laxus langsung bangkit lagi dengan emosi yang meledak "bangsat kau Dragneel! akan aku bunu dirimu hingga berkeping-keping!" dia tampaknya termakan suasana dari ejekan itu apalagi situasinya tak bagus.

Natsu tersenyum grin melihat Laxus dan dia menekuk tiga jarinya sebelum lelaki berambut pirang itu mendekat tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak seperti tertahan sesuatu dan dia sudah membuat suatu perangkap untuk orang itu.

Laxus merasakan tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali seperti mati rasa semua anggota tubuhnya meskipun dia berusaha bergerak tapi tak bisa sama sekali dan dia menatap lelaki berambut pink itu sangat emosi.

"Oh, sangat menyedihkan sekali orang yang menganggap dirinya paling kuat" ucap Natsu yang melebarkan kedua tangannya "aku fikir kau akan memberikanku yang lebih" dia menunjukan wajah yang sama seperti Laxus ketika merendahkan orang-orang guild.

Laxus memberi glare tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun dan melihat benang tipis transparan itupun terlihat terhubung ke tangan Natsu jadi, sekarang dia tau mengapa dirinya tak bergerak sama sekali seperti sebuah patung.

"Oh, kau sudar bahwa aku yang membuat dirimu seperti boneka kayu" ucap Natsu menggerakan jarinya dan Laxus diam di tempat "jadi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menyerah sekang dan hentikan semua ini atau, kau jadi hancur?"

"Takkan pernah!" balas Laxus kasar dia sama sekali tak sudi untuk semua kerja keras yang sudah diperbuat karena dia ingin menjadi Master dan menciptakan Guld terkuat dan ditakuti.

"Yah, itu sih pilihanmu" ucap Natsu tersenyum dengan aura gelap.

Natsu langsung membuat benang-benangnya melebar dan langsung melilit Laxus dengan sangat erat sekali lalu dia buat pusing dengan memutar-mutarnya ke langit dan tak lama langsung dia banting ke tanah dengan sangat keras.

Natsu membuat tanah bebatuan sambil membentuk beberapa kepalan tangan yang sudah dilapisi oleh api dan dia kembali menarik Laxus yang terikat kuat.

 **"STRONG GROND PUNCH!"**

kepalan tangan tadi memanjang dan langsung menghajar seluruh tubuh Laxus seketika dengan telak dan serangan seperti itu sangat menyakitkan sekali karena kuat dan lelaki itu tak bisa berteriak karena wajahnya terkena bogem juga.

"Selesai huh?!" Natsu melihat Laxus tak bergerak sama sekali tapi, dia menunggu dan memang benar orang itu bangun.

"Tu-tunggu si-sialan!"

Laxus kembali bangun tapi tubuhnya penuh luka parah sekali dan tampak bergetar dengan suara serak hingga terbatuk darah, dan bakal dipastikan orang ini sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi dengan biasa.

"Kau fikir sudah menang hah!?" ucap Laxus sambil memegang tubuhnya yang sakit.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli "mungkin saja ya atau mungkin saja tidak?"

"Aku masih punya senjata rahasia!" ucap Laxus berteriak kencang sambil menunjuk kumpulan bola lacrima yang mengelilingi kota Magnolia "cepat, katakan pada Makarov untuk menyerah! dan serahkan Guild Master padaku!"

Natsu hanya tertawa lepas penuh bahagia dengan memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tawa?! tak ada yang lucu disini!" Laxus membentak sangat kesal karena tak ada reaksi tertekan dari Natsu.

"Hah? kau mengancamku? tidak bisakah kau lihat dengan seksama?" ucap Natsu kembali tertawa.

!

Laxus melihat ke langit betapa terkejutnya dia karena tehknik yang sudah dibuat membeku karena es dan diselimuti aksara sihir asing dan hingga akhirnya langsung meledak begitu saja tapi, jika dilihat dari jauh lebih mirip seperti pesta kembang api yang dapat dinikmati oleh siapapun.

"Mu-mustahil..." Laxus langsung tertunduk lemas ke tanah dengan wajah putus asa dan tak menyangka rencana yang sudah dia buat begitu lama hancur seketika tanpa sisa seperti debu tertiup angin.

"Kuberi tau satu hal Laxus.." ucap Natsu dan DragonSlayer petir itu melihat ke depan ada sebuah kilauan cahaya besar dan menyilaukan "kau memang kuat tapi, bukan berarti yang terkuat disini"

*Jduarrrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Guild**

Note : Laxus sudah tumbang dan sekarang dia sudah tak bisa melanjutkan lagi pertarungannya dan sekarang semua sudah berakhir.

Makarov hanya bisa bernafas lega sambil bersujud syukur karena semua rencana bodoh yang dibuat cucunya telah berakhir tanpa ada masalah lain yang timbul ditambah lagi ancaman yang dibuat tadi juga sudah dimusnahkan.

Dia sangat senang karena para anak-anak yang membantunya meski begitu dia cukup kesal ke cucunya itu karena telah mengadu domba anak-anak asuhnya hingga terluka parah jadi, dia tak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja meskipun itu yang dibuat oleh anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Baiklah bagi kalian yang tersisa, cepat bawa yang terluka ke ruang perawatan" ucap Makarov memerintah "selain itu kita tak ingin acara parade ini berakhir dengan luka dan air mata"

"Siapp!"

"Hadeh, padahal aku sudah selesai" ucap Levy menghela nafas pasrah, padahal niat dia untuk menghapus kurungan itu tapi nampaknya sudah ada orang lain jadi, hanya sia-sia dan terlalu lama makan waktu dengan baca buku.

"Setidaknya ini berakhir dengan baik" ucap Lisanna senyum dan gadis pembaca buku ini hanya membalas dengan mendengus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya kita selesai juga untuk chapter ini dan bagi kalian yang ingin tau kelanjutan selanjutnya tetap stay dan pantau terus fic ini ahh btw arc ini hampir selesai jadi sudah pasti ada lemon dan gitu.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
